


Двое

by PalePaleFire, Snejik



Series: Принцесса и котик [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 116,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: Жили они долго и счастливо. А потом поженились.





	1. Chapter 1

Все самое скучное Барнс отснял заранее, чтобы не терять времени и не докучать Себастьяну непонятным и занудным рассказом про тактико-технические характеристики нового автомата, который какая-то маленькая контора умудрилась склепать на базе автомата Калашникова. Производители утверждали, что новое оружие еще легче в обращении, там еще меньше подвижных деталей, практически полное отсутствие отдачи и прочая-прочая. Сам Барнс разобрался с этой поделкой довольно быстро, принципиально перед первой сборкой даже не взглянув на сопроводиловку. Оружие действительно было понятным, простым в обслуживании и использовании, только вот про отдачу явно наврали, она ничем принципиально не отличалась от отдачи самого “калаша”.   
Было очень интересно, насколько легко и быстро с этим чудом разберется Себастьян, который, хоть и сносно стрелял благодаря Барнсу и Гарри, но вот собрать-разобрать явно бы не смог, просто потому, что никогда не разбирал и не собирал оружие. Барнс не стремился привить Себастьяну любовь к оружию, он был рад, что тот вообще ездил с ним на пострелушки, и очень это ценил.   
Будильник был Барнсу совершенно не нужен, он открыл глаза ровно в половине шестого утра, быстро собрался, выгулял Кайла, который не был рад столь ранней прогулке, принял душ и пошел будить Себастьяна.   
— Подъем, — ласково сказал Барнс ему на ухо. — Ты умываешься, а я готовлю завтрак.  
Себастьян, не открывая глаз, быстро выбросил руку вверх, обхватил Баки за шею и притянул к себе.   
— Доброе утро, — его губы растянулись в улыбке. — А что на завтрак?  
— Если умываться будешь долго, то яичные рулетики с сыром, ветчиной и зеленью. Если быстро, яичница в перце или еще какая-нибудь такая штука. Или, если хочешь, маленькие недо-кексики из яиц с начинкой из овощей, ветчины, сыра и еще придумаю что-нибудь, — перечислил Барнс, коснувшись губ Себастьяна своими. — Или ты хочешь чего-нибудь другого?  
В принципе, они особо никуда не торопились и на завтрак могли потратить достаточно времени, просто Барнс хотел выехать пораньше, чтобы, не торопясь, снимать до самой темноты. Все камеры должен был поставить и настроить Гарри, и они с Себастьяном должны были приехать на все готовое, бери и развлекайся.   
— Яичные рулетики хочу, — Себастьян сел, цепляясь за Баки.   
Он поцеловал его и ушел в ванную. Там Себастьян долго смотрел в зеркало. Мда, скоро придется придумывать, что бы поубедительнее врать про собственную внешность. Сейчас Себастьян выглядел как на пике формы. Как в тридцать. А ведь ему уже за сорок перевалило.   
Барнс, весело насвистывая, подкидывал на сковороде тонкие яичные блинчики, в которые заворачивал сыр с ветчиной, укладывая их обратно на сковороду. Маленький серый в темные пятна котенок путался у него под ногами, норовя поймать шнурок на штанине, но получалось только впиться маленькими острыми коготками в ногу.   
— Стив, прекрати, — Барнс в очередной раз стряхнул котенка с ноги. — Если не перестанешь, не получишь вкусненького.   
Но котенок не обратил внимания ни на строгий тон, ни на общее недовольство хозяина его поведением, продолжая свою детскую охоту.   
Когда Себастьян спросил у Барнса, почему он хочет назвать котенка именно Стивом, тот ответил, что у него очень долго был друг по имени Стив, зачем нарушать традицию.   
Когда Себастьян вошел на кухню, Стив встал на задние лапы, растопырил передние и поскакал на него, но долго на двух лапах не удержался и снова плюхнулся на четыре. Кайл подошел понюхать малыша и получил лапой по носу.   
— Задиристый, как Роджерс? — спросил Себастьян, наливая себе кофе. — Скажи мне кто шесть-семь лет назад, что у меня в личных поварах будет Зимний Солдат… — он улыбнулся.   
— Никогда не думал, что буду делать на пенсии, — засмеялся Барнс. — А вот она какая — старость. Готовлю завтраки самому лучшему мужику на свете. Да, такой же задиристый и слов не понимающий.   
Барнс поднял котенка на руки и внимательно посмотрел в голубые-голубые глазенки.  
— Если ты еще раз, — ласково заговорил он, — маленькое чудовище, не будешь меня слушаться, я отберу у тебя твой пушистый мячик и мягкий домик. Будешь спать в углу на холодном полу.   
Угроза определенно не подействовала, но Барнс отпустил котенка с довольной улыбкой.   
— Предположим, что я хороший воспитатель, — усмехнулся он, раскладывая еду по тарелкам.   
— Кошек воспитывать — полная безнадега, — покачал головой Себастьян. — О, я тебе фото покажу потом. Я тут Кайла и Стива застукал. Они, правда, потом сделали вид, что им показалось, но у меня свидетельство есть.   
Он начал есть, довольно жмурясь. Баки отменно готовил.   
— Надеюсь, сегодня не будет дождя, — Себастьян глянул в окно, потом в телефон, на прогноз погоды. Пролистал фото и повернул телефон к Баки. — Вот смотри.  
На фото Кайл дрых, свернувшись клубочком, а Стив устроился в кольце его лап.   
— Какая прелесть, — Барнс расплылся в счастливой улыбке. — Хорошо, что не дерутся. А то я боялся, что одного от другого надо будет спасать. И еще неизвестно, кто был бы зачинщиком.   
— Разумеется, Стив! Имя обязывает! Сделаешь бутербродов с собой? То, чем Гарри питается, у меня душа не приемлет.   
— Ты меня разбаловал, я теперь такое тоже жрать за просто так не стану, — признался Барнс, сооружая еду с собой. — А к нему еще и хрен доставку закажешь. Хотя там недалеко есть кафешка, можно будет днем туда съездить. Что думаешь?  
— Можно, — согласился Себастьян. — А баловать тебя — моя прямая обязанность. Мне за семьдесят лет твоего пиздеца наверстать надо!  
Они оделись — Баки в черное полувоенное, Себастьян в джинсы, пуловер и куртку, какую не жалко. Себастьян любил туфли и ботинки, но к Гарри надо было надевать кроссовки пострашнее. Баки все никак не мог уговорить Себастьяна купить трекинговую обувь.   
Они вдвоем прогулялись до стоянки — рядом с домом ее не было, и оставлять машину надолго было нельзя. Темно-зеленый с серебром внедорожник Баки рядом с обычными городскими машинами выглядел танком.   
На очередной скептический взгляд на свою машину Барнс только хмыкнул, залезая и заводя мотор.   
— И радуйся, что на бронированную с пуленепробиваемыми стеклами мне банально денег не хватило, — рассмеялся он. — Когда же ты уже привыкнешь к этой тачке?  
— Никогда, наверное, — признался Себастьян, пристегиваясь. — Я все радуюсь, что ты “хаммер” не купил, он жрет немеряно.   
Засмеявшись, Барнс погладил Себастьяна по колену, забавляясь его реакцией. “Хаммер” он бы не купил, как ни странно, но не потому, что тот слишком дорог в обслуживании, а потому, что он ему просто не очень нравился чисто внешне. А внедорожник? Мало ли куда они соберутся поехать, имеет смысл быть готовым ко всему.  
— Зато на такой машине в зомбиапокалипсис не страшно ездить, — в последнее время Барнса захватила эта тема, и он пересмотрел массу фильмов от действительно хороших до полного трэша, которые даже в кинотеатрах не крутили. — Только наварить кое-что — и вуаля. Нет, конечно, я бы предпочел БТР… А что? Ну смотри, я не знаю, почему в нашем мире ещё не произошло ничего подобного, потому что сумасшедших учёных у нас как собак нерезанных, но и в этом мире разрабатывается всякое там биологическое оружие. И мало ли, на что оно способно. — Барнс посмотрел на Себастьяна, продолжая спокойно рулить. — Как показывает практика, готовым надо быть ко всему.  
— Я тебя люблю, — смеясь, сказал Себастьян.   
Он действительно бесконечно любил Баки, и даже странные, но популярные сейчас идеи про зомбиапокалипсис его не смущали. Это было… мило.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Барнс, — но от темы не уходи. У меня есть обалденный глушитель, дульное пламя, правда, не гасит вообще, зато звук — как хлопок ладоней. Вот если с таким гасить хорошо слышащих зомби, то это практически идеально. Нет, это не значит, что я жду и жажду зомбиапокалипсис, просто после Гидры и Таноса мне уже ничего не страшно, а тут такая интрига. Гарри к третьей мировой готовится, бункер у себя на земле строит. Предлагает вложиться и иметь в нем долю. Я серьёзно над этим думаю.  
В слишком мирном мире, где не было Гидры, ЩИТа и прочей гадости, им сопутствующей, оказались свои страхи. И третью мировую Барнс не исключал. А его паранойя подстегивала его на поиски способа спрятать Себастьяна от всех напастей так, чтобы тому не пришлось выживать, а если и пришлось бы, то с полным комфортом.  
Они ехали на север. В этом направлении пробок с утра не было.   
— Остановись у какой-нибудь кафешки, — невпопад попросил Себастьян. — Я кофе хочу. Насчет зомбиапокалипсиса и третьей мировой — давай будешь думать ты, я даже фильмы такие не люблю смотреть. Надо будет тебе “Безумного Макса” показать. Это постапокалиптика. — Себастьян подумал и добавил: — Мне кажется, нам с тобой надо пожениться.   
— Кофе? Хорошо, миль через пять, — уверенно сказал Барнс. Он уже задумался, что за фильм хочет показать ему Себастьян, потому что название он слышал, а вот видеть — не видел.   
В минуту тишины Барнс было спросил, что это за фильм такой, как Себастьян сказал что-то непонятное. Вернее, понятное, но настолько неожиданное, что Барнс растерялся, озадаченно посмотрел на Себастьяна, а потом скинул скорость и остановился у обочины.  
Зная, что сейчас двое мужчин могут заключить брак, Барнс никогда об этом не задумывался, его и так все устраивало, а Себастьян не давал повода предположить, что для него это может быть важно. И вот сейчас он не просто дал повод, но и не совсем, чтобы сделал предложение. Надо пожениться… Почему-то Барнсу не понравилась эта формулировка, словно кто-то из них девица в положении, и чтобы не позорить даму, ее надо взять в жены. Барнс повернулся к Себастьяну всем корпусом, внимательно глядя на него.   
— Что на тебя нашло? — спросил он, не понимая, почему не рад.  
— Ну, — Себастьян прикинулся дурачком с амбициями, — это же так романтично — быть мужем Зимнего Солдата! А если серьезно — я действительно этого хочу. Я могу, конечно, привести кучу аргументов, вплоть до того, что члена семьи и в реанимацию пускают, но это все не про то. Сам понимаешь. Для меня… для меня это важно, Баки.   
Как ни странно, Барнс растерялся. Наверное, если бы у него были аргументы против, он бы их привел, но таких не было, а Себастьян хотел пожениться и, более того, для него это было важно. Барнс протянул руку и погладил Себастьяна пальцами по щеке.  
— Без клятв, без смены фамилии, без церкви и гостей, — согласился он, потому что отказать Себастьяну он бы не смог никак. Не в этом. Подумал и добавил: — Я согласен.  
— Эмили как свидетель, — добавил Себастьян. — Спасибо. Сходим завтра в муниципалитет? За разрешением?  
— Конечно, — Барнс обхватил Себастьяна ладонью за шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя. — Мы едем дальше, или ты меня ещё чем-нибудь хочешь огорошить? Но, если честно, я слегка растерян и вообще в полном ахуе.   
— Едем, — Себастьян облизнулся. — Растерян-то почему? Это просто два кольца и муниципальная запись. Ты ради меня смерть преодолел.   
Барнс вырулил обратно на дорогу.  
— Понимаешь, даже сейчас, спустя столько лет и жизней, я все равно не могу отделаться от слов мамы, что брак — это таинство, и мы выбираем себе спутницу, спутника один раз и на всю жизнь. Она ещё что-то про религию говорила, вернее, про веру и так далее, но этого я не помню, — он вздохнул, выматерился на подрезавшего его на обгоне урода и снова вернулся к разговору. — Это таинство, которое накладывает на тебя пожизненные обязательства. А вдруг я не справлюсь?  
Себастьян не стал говорить, что его мама дважды разведена и сам он в браке таинства не видит. И уж тем более не видит пожизненных обязательств. Но он знал, что Баки воспитывали как католика, и иногда это прорывалось. Кроме того, в чем-то Себастьян Баки понимал.   
— Мы справимся вдвоем, — уверенно сказал он. — Над отношениями работают двое, Баки. Ты не один.   
— Меня всегда подкупает твоя уверенность, — улыбнулся Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по колену.  
Был ли он готов к браку? Этот вопрос можно было бы задавать, если бы они только встречались, держались за руки, и расходились до следующей встречи, когда на улице зажигались первые фонари, но не после шести лет отношений и двух лет совместной жизни, когда брак только расставит точки над i в юридических вопросах. И все равно, даже понимая, что ничего кардинально не изменится, Барнс не мог отделаться от странного ощущения эйфории, нахлынувшего на него: ему предложили пожениться.  
Иногда Барнсу казалось, что его реакции на положительные вещи запаздывают. Он сначала не верил в услышанное, потом обдумывал со всех сторон, и только потом позволял чувствам нахлынуть, сметая все разумное на своем пути.  
— О, кафе через две мили, — Себастьян показал на промелькнувший рекламный баннер. — Но я настаиваю на свадебном путешествии.   
— И куда же ты хочешь? — ласково спросил Барнс. — А маме расскажешь?  
— Расскажу. И на семейные праздники мы будем ездить вместе. Ты ей нравишься. А хочу я… да на тот же остров хочу, посмотреть, как он.   
Вот к чему Барнс точно не был готов, так это к семейным торжествам с мамой Себастьяна. Он не считал себя каким-то недостойным или ещё что-то в этом духе, просто чувствовал себя неловко, словно где-то в глубине души сам считал их отношения неправильными, и думал, что на его месте должна была бы быть девушка. Но он даже себе не признавался, что думает в подобном ключе.


	2. Chapter 2

Через две мили они свернули к кафе, где взяли кофе Себастьяну и сладкой газировки для Барнса, и уже через минут сорок въезжали на территорию фермы Гарри. Тот привычно ждал их, сидя на заборе, а потом забрался на заднее сиденье.  
— Я все притащил и камеры поставил, — сразу сказал Гарри, как залез в машину. — Так что можем ехать на стрельбище. Привет, Джей Би, привет, Себ.   
Гарри так и не испытывал никакого пиетета перед Себастьяном, даже узнав, что тот известный актер. Правда, после этого подсел на супергеройское кино, которое Барнс ему показал перед тем, как задумал снимать ролики про оружие Зимнего Солдата.  
— У нас батарейки кончились, и одна ГоуПроха слилась в закат, — добавил он.   
— Ладно, список напиши, чего надо, я куплю, — ответил Барнс.  
— Так что, вложишься в бункер? — без особой надежды спросил Гарри.  
— Я думаю пока, — Барнс не собирался пока отказываться от идеи, потому что они с Себастьяном все равно подобным не обзаведутся, а иметь убежище — дорогого стоит. — Тебе же не горит?  
— Да пока нет.  
— Господи, да стройте вы это убежище, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Я даже вложусь. Буду выкладывать в инстаграм фотки: я и грядущий зомбиапокалипсис!  
— Ну вот, значит мы в деле, — обрадовался Барнс. Гарри тоже заметно повеселел.  
Они приехали на уже знакомое Себастьяну стрельбище, где стоял пикап Гарри, в кузове которого лежало то самое оружие, которое и предстояло сегодня опробовать Себастьяну. Тут же стояла тренога с камерой и несколько ГоуПро по разным местам. В доске с гвоздями уже выстроились знакомые тарелки, которые и Барнсу, и Гарри очень нравилось крошить в пыль из автоматов или винтовок.  
— Ну вот. Заранее я тебе эту штуку не дам, — Барнс коротко поцеловал Себастьяна, на что Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Командуй, режиссер, — велел Себастьян. — Что мне делать, как двигаться, все такое.   
— Будь собой, действуй по обстоятельствам и импровизируй, — предложил Барнс, потому что прекрасно понимал, что режиссёр из него никакой. — Все лишнее и ненужное мы вырежем. Ты готов?  
— Вполне, — Себастьян снял куртку — день выдался теплый.  
— Врубай, — дал отмашку Барнс, и Гарри включил камеру. Барнс приобнял Себастьяна за плечи и улыбнулся в камеру. — Привет всем. С вами снова Зимний Солдат, и сегодня рассказывать про новую интересную пушку мне поможет мой парень, Себастьян.  
Себастьян знал, что от него требуется — собрать и разобрать автомат, не прищемив пальцы, и пострелять из него по тарелочкам. Тарелки Гарри покупал на гаражных распродажах, причем разбившиеся убирать ленился, поэтому земля под мишенями была густо усыпана крошевом фарфора и фаянса.   
Себастьян предпочитал роли без слов, так что комментировать свои действия он не собирался. Он подошел к стойке, на которой лежал автомат и стояла коробка патронов, поддернул рукава и взял оружие. Повертел его, разглядывая, а потом попробовал разобрать.   
Получилось не с первого раза, но все же получилось. Себастьян не любил оружие так, как любил его Баки, но кое-что умел. Баки же и научил.   
Выкладывая части автомата на стойку, Себастьян старался запомнить, что куда крепится. Глядя на все увеличивающееся количество деталей, он пробормотал:   
— Щас от него только приклад и ствол останутся. Или приклад тоже разборный?  
— Даже не мечтай, я тебе помогать не буду, — усмехнулся Барнс, глядя на то, как Себастьян успешно разбирает автомат.   
Он видел, что Себастьян волнуется, хотел подойти сзади, как любил, обнять, остановить неверное движение и помочь, показать, как, чтобы у него самого уже все получилось, но было нельзя по многим причинам. Сам же Барнс себя уговаривал, что для чистоты эксперимента.  
— Вы не поверите, с чем приходится мириться! — усмехнулся Себастьян в камеру, потер руки и начал собирать автомат.   
Сборка заняла больше времени, чем разборка, но Себастьян наконец щелкнул последней деталью, устанавливая ее на место, потряс руками и взял патроны.  
— Стандартные 7.62, — заметил он, заполняя магазин.   
— Лишних деталей, конечно, не осталось, — стараясь не обидеть Себастьяна, хохотнул Барнс, — но дай-ка я лучше удостоверюсь, что эта штука у тебя в руках не рванет.  
Он, веселясь, отобрал у Себастьяна автомат, дернул затвор, проверил остальные ключевые узлы, и вернул обратно.  
— Вот теперь я уверен, что оно работает.  
— На тебя всегда можно положиться, — Себастьян присоединил магазин. — Ну что, берегись, посуда! — и он дал очередь от живота.   
Пуля отколола кусочек от самой правой тарелки — дальше Себастьян слишком забрал вверх. Он вздохнул, прищурился и дал вторую очередь, разбивая тарелки. Автомат грохотал, тарелки с треском разлетались. Осталась только одна, крайняя левая, с воздушным шаром на дне.   
Гарри выключил камеру и притащил еще ящик тарелок.   
— Присоединяйтесь, — предложил он, принимаясь расставлять новую партию тарелок.   
— Тут есть режим короткой очереди и одиночные, как у “калаша”, — объяснил Барнс, указывая на переключатель. — Хочу, чтобы ты тоже попробовал.  
И принялся помогать Гарри. Вдвоем они довольно быстро наставили еще тарелок, на этот раз они все были одинаковые, с кобальтовой сеткой по ободу, явно от какого-то сервиза не меньше чем на двенадцать персон.   
Барнс смотрел на Себастьяна, на то, как он органично вписался во все эти пострелушки, и думал о том, что мужчины лучше он никогда не встретит. И именно с ним брак будет таинством, будет именно тем и таким, как когда-то давно, в позапрошлой жизни, говорила мама. 

 

Себастьян не стал вмешиваться в процесс монтажа видео, но конечный вариант посмотрел. А потом стал ждать выкладки и комментариев.   
Барнс монтировал видео всю ночь, потому что знал, что после времени не будет, ему подкинули еще несколько переводов. Финальное видео получилось забавным, как всегда, избыточно информативным для всех желающих, и просто пострелушки с разносом всего, что повеселее, в самом конце. Тоже как фирменная фишка. Он смотрел на кадры с Себастьяном, смотрел сам на себя и видел то, что увидит каждый: нежность, любовь, внимание к мельчайшим деталям. Неужели он действительно так на него смотрит? Значит, смотрит.   
В шесть утра Барнс залил видео и пошел гулять с Кайлом. Если Себастьян не передумает, им еще в муниципалитет идти. Повинуясь странному порыву, он написал Гарри, уверенный, что тот уже не спит.  
“Я женюсь”.  
“Когда?” — пришел ответ почти сразу.   
“Не знаю, мы еще не назначили дату” — Барнс понимал, что Гарри — первый человек, с которым он делится сокровенным, после Стива. Это было странно, непривычно, ему даже показалось, что он изменяет Стиву, но он быстро откинул эту мысль как идиотскую.   
“Поздравляю, мужик. Рад за тебя. Он же знаменитость, большой банкет закатите?)))”  
“Не будет никакого банкета. И торта. И вообще ничего. Придешь?” — идея пригласить Гарри была странной, возникла внезапно, но Барнсу захотелось, чтобы и с его стороны тоже кто-то был. Словно он не один в этом мире, словно жил в нем всегда, а не пришел откуда-то издалека.   
“Не вопрос, Джей Би”.  
“Я скажу, когда и где”.  
“ОК”

 

Вернувшись домой, Барнс покормил Кайла, взял на руки Стива, который сразу же принялся ластиться и мурлыкать, и пошел в спальню, заваливаясь обратно в кровать, глядя на спящего Себастьяна. Он был для Барнса всем, и понимание, что любое его желание будет исполнено именно так, как он хочет, все, что ему не нравится, будет вычеркнуто из жизни, если он с чем-то не согласен, Барнс даже не попытается отстоять свое мнение, уже не пугало. Оно просто было так, как есть, и делать с этим что-либо Барнс не собирался.   
Стив лизнул Барнсу пальцы, которые пытался грызть своими маленькими, но острыми зубками, а потом принялся играть с выпавшей из хвоста прядкой волос.   
— Мне снилось, как мы с тобой поженились, — не открывая глаз, сказал Себастьян. — Я был во фраке и цилиндре, а ты — в фате и подвязке. Больше на тебе ничего не было.   
— А как ты хочешь, чтобы я оделся? — спросил Барнс, и добавил, чтобы потом не забыть: — Я Гарри позвал. Не хочу быть совсем один. Мне, знаешь ли, тоже нужна моральная поддержка, хоть я и страшный Зимний Солдат.   
Барнс пододвинулся, чтобы поцеловать Себастьяна, убирая от своего лица Стива.   
— Надеюсь, ты не против?  
— Я не против, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Да оденься как хочешь, это ж не торжество на полтысячи гостей, которое полгода готовили. Зови Гарри, я позову Эмили. Потом отпразднуем в каком-нибудь ресторанчике. Я, если что, костюм от Тома Форда надену, тот, фиолетовый. И кольца надо купить. Ты какое хочешь?  
— Почему фиолетовый? — удивился Барнс. — Все равно ведь потом узнают. И друзья твои обидятся, что ты им не сказал. Может, стоит расширить список посвященных?  
Барнс действительно не хотел, чтобы друзья Себастьяна обижались на него за то, что из-за закидонов своего парня он им ничего не сказал и не позвал на свадьбу. Тем более, что Барнс надеялся, что это будет первая и последняя свадьба Себастьяна.   
— Потому что фиолетовый сейчас на пике моды, — серьезно объяснил Себастьян. — Но тогда и маму надо звать.   
— Хорошо. Пусть будет фиолетовый. Я тогда надену синий в тонкую полоску, потому что белого у меня нет, — Барнс вздохнул притворно-сожалеюще, — а черный я не хочу. Пусть и мама приходит. Я просто боюсь большого торжества, но пусть оно будет, какое ты хочешь, потому что я люблю тебя, и надеюсь, что эта свадьба у тебя будет первой и последней.   
— Я тоже не хочу большого шума, — Себастьян устроил голову у Баки на коленях, пока Стив скакал по кровати и ловил свой хвост. — Ближайшие друзья и мама. Кстати, маму и озадачим выбором ресторана, ей будет приятно. И шоколадный свадебный торт!  
— Никогда не мечтал вынести на руках свою новоиспеченную жену из муниципалитета, но тебя обязательно вынесу, — мягко усмехнулся Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по голове. — Ты когда хочешь?  
— Документы подадим сегодня, — отозвался Себастьян. — Разрешение действительно месяц, значит, в течение месяца и поженимся.   
— Хорошо, — Барнс все гладил и гладил Себастьяна. — Я часа полтора назад видяшку выложил, посмотрим комменты?  
— Позавтракаем сначала. Потом тренировка. Начни без меня.   
После тренировки и выловившей Себастьяна у зала поклонницы, за селфи с которой он схлопотал от Баки, после душа и обеда они, наконец, добрались до комментариев на Ютубе.  
— Хм, — сказал Себастьян, увидев, что количество подписчиков канала разом увеличилось на пару тысяч. — Эти явно по мою душу.   
— Ты же еще поснимаешься ради своих поклонников? — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Подписчиков действительно стало больше, хотя он подспудно думал, что их станет гораздо меньше, когда он объявит Себастьяна своим парнем для всех.   
— О, а вот и первая ласточка, — листая комментарии, заметил Барнс. — “Был о вас лучшего мнения, Солдат. Отписываюсь.” Ну хоть без мата, оскорблений и прочей херни.   
— Могу и посниматься, — кивнул Себастьян. — Ну, это мне: “Себ такое солнышко, даже с автоматом!!!”  
— О, а вот и понеслась. “Пидоры ебаные! Да чтоб вы посдыхали все!” Но это не кто-то, с кем я общаюсь, я такого не помню, — озадаченно сказал Барнс. Он предполагал, что его смотрит много народу, и что некоторые из них будут нетерпимы к его ориентации. Но почему-то все равно не ожидал подобного негатива.   
— “Парни, вы такие лапушки, просто мимими!” — парировал Себастьян. — Это тоже из моих. “В жопу бы вам этот автомат засунуть!” Этого сразу бань.  
Барнс забанил несколько особо агрессивных комментаторов, кому-то ответил в том же духе, что и ему написали, но в целом, хоть этот каминг-аут и вызвал ажиотаж, но не настолько сильный, как Барнс предполагал. Очень сокрушалась LadyWinter, что такой мужчина, и уже занят. Он ей ответил, что если бы не его парень, он бы обязательно на ней женился.   
Себастьян не комментировал — у него был аккаунт на Ютубе, но светить его было глупо. Он хихикал, читая умиленные комментарии собственных фанатов, помогал Баки отслеживать кандидатов на бан и в целом был доволен.   
— “Солдат, я не верю, что это твой парень! Сколько ты заплатил Стэну за роль?”  
— И вот что мне ответить? — посмотрел на Себастьяна Барнс. — Доказывать с пеной у рта, что нет, я тебе не платил? Потому что я даже шутки ради цену не назову, ибо не представляю…   
— Ну как? — ухмыльнулся Себастьян. — Венти латте маття из Старбакса каждый день в течение недели, так и ответь.   
— Что, кому-то, кроме меня, известны твои пристрастия? — подозрительно сощурившись, спросил Барнс, набирая ответ. Ему даже было интересно узнать, что на это скажут. — Если честно, я даже не предполагал, что кто-то решит, что я тебе заплатил за это все.   
— Ну, фантазия у людей богатая, — Себастьян прокручивал ленту комментариев, замечая, как число подписчиков увеличивается прямо на глазах. — Бариста из Старбакса знают мои пристрастия. Чейз каждый раз удивляется, как я такое пью.   
— Не думал, что меня даже посетят такие мысли, но я тут их подумал сразу две. Или даже три, — Барнс наглаживал лежащего у него на коленях Стива, который развалился там и уснул, поэтому потянуться и поцеловать Себастьяна было невозможно, но очень хотелось. — Если ты засветишься в каждом следующем моем видео, да даже если через одно, на меня подпишется еще куча народу. Неверующие поверят, что ты действительно делаешь это бесплатно. Я буду ревновать и расстраиваться, что подписываются только ради тебя.   
— А потом все устаканится и люди будут подписываться ради нас двоих, даже если я больше не буду сниматься. Зимой, кстати, точно не буду, — успокоил его Себастьян. — О, смотри, как мило: “Вы такая гармоничная пара! Счастья вам”. И на русском. Кто писал? NikaTheCat.   
— О, она обычно пишет, когда сабы появляются. Я же субтитры клепаю на русском, испанском и японском. Шифруется, значит, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Она работает в СОБРЕ в Екатеринбурге. Снайпером. Представляешь, двое детей. Предлагала мне ролики для детей про оружие делать, говорит, у меня бы получилось. А муж у нее сидит дома и ведет хозяйство. Это в принципе странно, а уж для русских реалий…  
— И что, ее зарплаты хватает на семью? — удивился Себастьян. — Я тут статью читал, что в России такие маленькие зарплаты и пособия на детей, что всегда работают оба родителя.   
— Я не интересовался, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Мне это кажется неприличным. Тем более, мы больше за снайперские дела говорили. Она сказала, что ушла бы в наемники, если бы не дети, они маленькие еще. О, смотри, это тот парень, который меня к себе звал. “Ура, Зимний. Наконец-то я увидел твою личную жизнь. Приезжайте вместе!”  
— Офигеть! А где он живет? Может и правда съездим? И… ты уверен, что это парень? Это интернет, Баки.   
— Да, уверен, могу тебе его видяшки показать, — сказал Барнс. — Я ж тебе рассказывал. Он из Техаса, семья, дети. Он ветеринар. Своя ферма с кучей не знаю кого, я не спрашивал. Но он очень настойчиво меня к себе звал. Хочет обменяться опытом.   
— Ну вот вернусь с конвента в Сиэтле — и поедем, — кивнул Себастьян. — О, это ты переводи. Это японский явно. Сердечки, кошечки...  
— Себастьян-сан, Солдат-сан. О, как уважительно. Это, кстати, девушка пишет. Твоя фанатка. Восторгается тобой в сложных эпитетах, я так красиво не переведу. Желает нам счастья. Отмечает, что мы очень похожи, и что ты обязательно ее узнаешь на следующем конвенте. Все, — Барнс почесал в затылке. — Не представляю, что она такого сделает, чтобы ты опознал ее из тысяч подписчиков и комментаторов моего канала. Кстати, вот скажи мне, откуда набежало столько твоих поклонников на мой канал? Ну совсем же не про тебя речь.   
— Господи, — Себастьян всплеснул руками. — Да элементарно же. Достаточно одного человека, который смотрит тебя и узнал меня. Перепост на Тамблере, там моментом идут тысячи перепостов — и привет, вот они все здесь. У тебя сколько подписчиков было до этого ролика? Шестьдесят тысяч? Ну и вот, точно не один, значит.   
Утонув в комментариях, Барнс выловил еще пару совершенно неадекватных, убедился, что люди в большинстве своем восприняли новость о его сексуальных предпочтениях нормально. Тот, кто писал о том, что время Себастьяна было куплено, ответил, что все равно не верит, на что Барнс решил просто забить, ответил, что думать можно как угодно, правду знаю только они двое, и закрыл ноут.   
— Значит, поедем в Техас? Я точно не знаю, куда. Если у тебя, конечно, время есть. Я бы на машине поехал, но это чуть больше суток, — начал рассуждать Барнс, привычно засунув ноут под диван. — Хотя, ты мог бы потом улететь, когда тебе надо.   
У Барнса пискнул телефон. Он глянул на пришедшее в мессенджер Фейсбука и показал его Себастьяну “Ну что, когда вас ждать?”  
— Давай двадцать второго, бронируй билеты, — предложил Себастьян. — Самолетом туда и обратно, обратно двадцать восьмого. Зверье с собой возьмем.   
Дальше у Барнса состоялась довольно быстрая и лаконичная переписка, в которой их ждали тогда, когда им удобно, можно со зверушками. Был получен точный адрес и обещание встретить в аэропорту с фразой “ну я-то вас точно узнаю”.   
Забронировав билеты, Барнс написал, когда они приезжают.   
“Ок. Встречу в лучшем виде” — получил он сообщение, и полностью переключился на Себастьяна, который сегодня оказался свободен.   
— И когда ты хочешь пожениться?  
— Давай перед конвентом. Я уже все организовал, так что пиши Гарри, пусть приезжает. Разместим у нас, в твоей комнате. Ему денег на местные гостиницы не хватит.   
— Надо будет ему костюм в прокате взять, я займусь. А то, я уверен, у него точно ничего подходящего нет, — заметил Барнс, наверное, первый раз озаботившись тем, чтобы кто-то был в приличном виде. — Хорошо. Я ему напишу, чтобы приезжал. Только пусть от него не шарахаются, — немного грустно засмеялся Барнс.   
— Будут шарахаться — я обижусь на правах жениха, — заявил Себастьян. — А маму предупрежу.   
— Что у меня очень странные друзья? — улыбнулся Барнс. — Предупреди.   
А потом подхватил Себастьяна на руки, утащил в спальню и до вечера не выпускал из кровати, нещадно изгнав Стива, когда тот сумел-таки проскрестись за закрытую дверь.   
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по груди, пока они еще не собрались, не выбрались из кровати в душ, а потом гулять с Кайлом. — Надо Стива тоже взять с собой гулять. Пусть привыкает к улице, раз мы его хотим куда-то брать.


	3. Chapter 3

Себастьян поправил галстук-бабочку — так, на всякий случай. Все-таки… Что “все-таки”, он не додумал. Взял Баки за руку, кивнул Эмили и Гарри, и они вошли в небольшую комнату, где регистрировали браки.   
Кольца были у Эмили. Гарри был в костюме и даже при галстуке. Он побрился, постригся, и внезапно обнаружилось, что мужик-то он интересный. Не красавец, нет, но для характерных ролей — самое то.   
Сказать, что Барнс нервничал — не сказать ничего. Внешне он был совершенно спокоен, но внутри его безумно колотило, только вот отчего, он сказать бы не взялся. Все проходило без фанфар, фейерверков, ковровой дорожки и кучи гостей, но ему все равно было не по себе. Он так сжал руку Себастьяна, что явно сделал больно, хотя тот ничем себя не выдал.   
— Извини, — очень тихо сказал Барнс, разжимая стальную хватку пальцев.  
На электронном табло высветился номер их талончика, и Эмили сказала:  
— Пора.  
В небольшой комнате высокий худой негр с залысинами приветствовал их улыбкой.   
— Мистер Стэн, мистер Барнс, добрый день. Вы пришли сюда, чтобы сочетаться узами брака… — начал он.   
Себастьян слушал его речь вполуха. Они с Баки расписались в какой-то толстой книге, а потом Эмили протянула кольца. Себастьян взял Баки за руку и надел ему на палец платиновое кольцо с рисунком в виде пластин, как на первом протезе Зимнего солдата, с маленькой рубиновой звездочкой.   
Свое любимое кольцо, подарок Баки, Себастьян теперь носил на правой руке.   
— Да, — еле слышно, почти задыхаясь от волнения, сказал Барнс, и взял в руки кольцо, заказанное для Себастьяна. Широкий платиновый обод с россыпью мелких бриллиантов, словно снежная буря.   
— Да, — улыбнулся Себастьян и поцеловал мужа.   
Гарри и Эмили расписались как свидетели. Эмили растроганно моргала.   
— Я так рада за вас! — сказала она.   
— Ну… — Гарри явно был смущен происходящим. Он немного помялся, а потом пожал руки Барнсу и Себастьяну. — Поздравляю, мужики. Тоже рад за вас.   
— Спасибо, — кивнул Барнс, который еще до конца не осознал, что с ним только что произошло, но хитро улыбнулся и, подхватив Себастьяна на руки, спросил: — Как быстро эти фотки появятся в сети?  
— Да сразу! — Себастьян обхватил его за шею одной рукой и взмахнул второй. — Эх, поехали!  
Гарри подсуетился и распахнул двери, и Барнс беспрепятственно вынес Себастьяна из зала, в котором проходила регистрация, из здания на улицу и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, опустил только у заказанного по случаю торжества лимузина.   
— Вот теперь ты только мой, — восхищенно сказал Барнс, и поцеловал Себастьяна, прежде чем позволил ему сесть в машину.   
Себастьян ухватил Баки за загривок, притянул к себе и прошептал:  
— А у меня подвязка есть… под брюками не видно.   
— Лезь в машину, — резко выдохнул Барнс, порываясь запихнуть Себастьяна в шикарное нутро лимузина, — или я тебя прямо где-нибудь сейчас трахну.   
Себастьян расхохотался и нырнул в салон. За ним в машину забрались Эмили и Гарри. Последним сел Баки. Эмили немедленно вытянула из ведерка со льдом бутылку шампанского и протянула Баки.  
— Открывай, — скомандовала она. — Выпьем за молодых.   
Пробка в тот же момент оказалась в руках Барнса, хотя бутылку он у Эмили не забрал. Он чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым, окрылённым, способным перевернуть горы, переделать мир под одного-единственного человека, который сейчас был рядом, и теперь был на самом деле только его.  
Шампанское плескалось в бокалах, заботливо налитое Эмили. Барнс притянул к себе Себастьяна, понимая, что все равно редко целует его на людях, потому что привык скрывать их отношения, и поцеловал его долго, медленно, чувственно.  
— Вот теперь мы готовы принимать поздравления, — сказал Барнс, еле оторвавшись от своего теперь уже мужа.  
— Поздравляю! — Эмили и Гарри подняли бокалы.   
— Живите долго! — провозгласил Гарри. — Себ, не вздумай обижать Джей Би.   
— И в мыслях не было, — удивился Себастьян.   
Эмили улыбалась так счастливо, словно это она вышла замуж.  
Для Барнса это было первое торжество за много-много лет с гостями и поздравлениями, где он был в центре внимания. И он бы чувствовал себя неловко, если бы не был так счастлив непонятно почему. Вроде бы ничего не произошло, они уже давно жили вместе, но атмосфера торжественности, само осознание того, что теперь он может назвать Себастьяна мужем, хотя даже не мечтал об этом...  
Барнс залпом выпил шампанское, аккуратно отставив бокал, а потом поддался порыву и крепко обнял сначала Гарри, который заржал, что сейчас супруг приревнует, а потом Эмили.  
Эмили даже всхлипнула от избытка чувств.  
— Вы такая замечательная пара, мальчики! Джеймс, Себастьян с тобой просто расцвел. Себ, ты просто ожил, когда Джеймс вернулся.   
Эмили была умна, наблюдательна и умела держать язык за зубами. Она знала, что пропавший пять лет назад телохранитель Стэна — это его сегодняшний муж. И еще тогда догадывалась, что Джеймс не просто телохранитель.   
— Кстати, а куда ты прое… провалился на четыре года? — не удержался от вопроса Гарри. Похоже, раньше он и хотел спросить, да забывал, или Барнс умело уходил от темы, а тут такая возможность узнать, куда девался такой замечательный друг, что потом снова возник из небытия. То, что вопрос бестактный, Гарри не интересовало совершенно, у него были свои представления о такте.   
— Степи Казахстана, джунгли Амазонки, пустыни Ирака, — с улыбкой начал перечислять Барнс. — Маленькие государства, которых даже нет на карте.   
— Хорошо, что ты остался жив и не ранен, — серьезно сказала Эмили. — Первое время, когда ты уехал, и с тобой не было связи, Себастьян сам не свой был. Я его никогда таким не видела.   
Себастьян только покачал головой. Он знал, что Эмили видит куда больше, чем говорит, но они вроде не так много и часто общались в то время?   
— Я не мог остаться, — грустно сказал Барнс, прижимая к себе Себастьяна, словно его и сейчас распылит, и они больше никогда не увидятся. — Но я рассчитался со всеми своими нанимателями и теперь могу быть с самым лучшим человеком на свете.   
— И это прекрасно! — улыбнулась Эмили. — И согласись, работать переводчиком и быть с любимым человеком — это куда лучше, чем воевать.  
Себастьян улыбнулся ей.   
У Барнса тренькнул телефон входящим сообщением.   
“Поздравляю” — пришло от DemolitionMan из Техаса и ссылка на их с Себастьяном фото.   
Барнс развернул фотку на весь экран телефона и показал своему супругу.   
Себастьян рассмеялся. На фотографии, явно сделанной на смартфон, Баки на руках выносил Себастьяна из здания муниципалитета.   
— Я же тебе говорил, что в интернете это будет мгновенно.  
— Говорил, — согласился Барнс, потеревшись носом о щеку Себастьяна.   
Потом был ресторан, друзья и мама Себастьяна, поздравления, чисто символические подарки, тосты и пожелания счастья. Барнс при всем этом чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и Гарри, который старался вести себя тише воды, ниже травы, и Барнс только успел его остановить, чтобы его друг не нажрался в хлам от переизбытка чувств.   
Мама Себастьяна была обаятельной женщиной, очень доброй и мягкой с виду, но в ней чувствовался стальной стержень, и Барнс был уверен, что она найдет его и вырвет горло, если он чем-то обидит ее сына. Обижать Себастьяна Барнс не собирался и сам был готов предать самой страшной смерти того, кто попытается сделать плохо его супругу.   
Дома Себастьян снял костюм, галстук и растянулся на диване, щеголяя кружевной лиловой подвязкой и рассматривая кольцо.   
Ему было… странно. Он сорок лет считал себя совершенно неподходящим для семьи и брака. У него никогда и в мыслях не было жениться на ком-то. Пока в его жизни не появился Баки. Прекрасный, восхитительный, невероятный Баки Барнс.   
И вот — они женаты. Ничего вроде бы не изменилось — и изменилось сразу все. Словно бы кто-то навел фокус, и расплывчатая картинка стала резкой.   
Стив принялся играть с бантиком на подвязке, цепляя Себастьяна когтями.  
— Баки! — позвал Себастьян. — Твое чудовище меня сейчас растерзает!  
Барнс тут же появился в гостиной в одних только брюках. Пиджак валялся тут же, в кресле, а рубашка, наверное, отправилась в стирку вместе с носками, ремень на брюках тоже был расстегнут, похоже, их Барнс собирался повесить на вешалку, что с ним случалось не часто, и приходилось постоянно напоминать, чтобы он не раскидывал вещи где ни попадя.   
— Ах, вот ты где! — Барнс подхватил под брюшко Стива, аккуратно отцепляя когти от подвязки. — Кайл!  
Цокая коготками по полу, прибежал Кайл, тявкнув на Барнса.   
— Держи и никуда не отпускай, — веле ему Барнс, сажая Стива перед длинной мордой. Кайл ткнулся в Стива носом, тот попытался двинуть ему лапой, и животные занялись друг другом.   
— А я теперь могу заняться тобой, — протянул Барнс, склоняясь и целуя Себастьяна. — В спальню?  
— В спальню! — Себастьян щелкнул подвязкой. — Супружеский долг и все такое.   
— Представляешь, как занятно, поставил одну закорючку, и стал пожизненно должен какому-то невнятному мужику, — улыбнулся Барнс, подхватывая Себастьяна на руки. — Знаешь, я иногда боюсь, что сплю в своем гробу, и все это мне снится.   
Уложив свою драгоценную ношу на кровать, Барнс скинул брюки вместе с бельем.   
— А тебе там что-то снилось? — спросил Себастьян. Он быстро стянул трусы и рубашку и остался в одной подвязке и украшениях.   
— Я не помню, — вздохнул Барнс, — даже если и снилось. Иди ко мне.  
Он притянул к себе Себастьяна к себе, прижал, проводя руками по плечам, спине, ягодицам, щелкнул подвязкой, мягко усмехнувшись, и обнял, положив голову на плечо, поцеловав в шею и ключицу.   
— Я ведь до сих пор не верю, что мне повезло, — признался Барнс. — А сейчас градус невероятности еще повысился, и ты теперь — мой муж. Если я сплю, не дай мне проснуться. Потому что только с тобой я по-настоящему счастлив.   
Себастьян притянул его руку к лицу и укусил за палец.  
— Сойдет за доказательство того, что ты не спишь? — спросил он. — Надо будет брачный контракт составить. Финансы и все такое. И завещание переписать.   
— Контракт? — удивился Барнс.   
— Потом расскажу, — махнул рукой Себастьян и снова щелкнул подвязкой.   
— Ты умеешь перевести тему, — улыбнулся Барнс, принимаясь целовать Себастьяна в шею, медленно спускаясь ниже. Он чувствовал бедром его стояк, и изнывал от желания взять член в рот, обвести кончиком языка нежную головку, но продолжал медленно опускаться на колени, целуя грудь, живот, гладя желанное тело ладонями.   
Себастьян раскинул ноги шире. Он не был “бревном” в постели, совсем нет, но обожал, когда Баки перехватывал инициативу. Себастьяну невероятно нравилось чувствовать себя обожаемым и желанным, нравилось, что Баки обходился с ним, как с драгоценностью. Нравилось плавиться в его руках, чувствовать нарастающее возбуждение.   
Спустившись поцелуями к самому паху, Барнс посмотрел на Себастьяна, не спеша облизывать его член, хотя это было пыткой для обоих. В глазах Барнса, блестящих, полных желания, читалось бесконечное обожание, преданность. Он мягко, медленно растянул губы в улыбке, обхватив член ладонью, принимаясь ласкать его, словно ждал, когда Себастьян начнет умолять.   
— Я звездочку на лобке выстригу, — Себастьян возбужденно облизал губы. — Баки, ты издеваешься, да? Не тяни.   
— Издеваюсь, — мурлыкнул Барнс, погладив Себастьяна за яйцами. И только уловив возбужденный выдох, облизал головку члена, нежно обхватив ее губами.   
— Ах! — выдохнул Себастьян. От минетов Баки у него сносило крышу.  
В такие минуты Барнсу казалось, что он полностью растворялся, сливался с Себастьяном в единое целое, потому что свое удовольствие и возбуждение не ощущалось так остро, как его. От тихих вздохов и стонов перехватывало дыхание, сознание отключалось почти полностью, оставляя действовать только ту его часть, которая отвечала за доставление и получение наслаждения.   
Барнс увлеченно сосал, поглаживая сжатые мышцы входа, обводя по кругу мягкие складочки. И пусть это была их далеко не первая ночь, почему-то сегодня все ощущалось еще ярче, еще острее. Словно две подписи в каком-то огромном талмуде действительно что-то изменили.   
Себастьян стонал в голос.   
— Хочу твои пальцы… внутри, — выдавил он.  
Не выпуская член изо рта, только сильнее прижимая головку языком к нёбу, Барнс дотянулся до бутылки со смазкой, выдавливая ее себе на пальцы. Провел ими от яиц почти до копчика, и вставил сразу два, нежно лаская мягкие стенки. Хотелось ворваться в распростертое под ним тело сразу, взять, потому что его. И именно поэтому он не спешил, растягивал и вожделенную задницу, и удовольствие. Барнс практически сразу нашел простату, принимаясь поглаживать ее, не давая Себастьяну ни опомниться, ни перевести дыхание.   
Себастьян стонал на каждом выдохе. Баки… Баки был невероятен. Его рот, его пальцы…   
— Господибоже, не могу больше, — выдавил Себастьян. — Трахни меня уже, изверг!  
— Чего хочет моя принцесса? — мурлыкнул Барнс, сильнее надавив на простату и не выпуская член из ладони.   
Казалось, торопиться некуда, для них все время этого мира, которое замедлило свой бег специально ради них, и тихо стыдливо отвернулось, чтобы не смотреть на их постельные утехи.   
Себастьян взвыл.  
— Ты издеваешься, — выдохнул он. — Твой хуй в своей заднице хочу!  
Барнс сам перевернул Себастьяна на живот, вздернув его задницу кверху, заставляя встать на колени, и лизнул от головки до самого копчика.  
Себастьян вскрикнул.   
— Господи, еще! Баааки!  
Барнс еще несколько раз лизнул так же длинно, а потом стал вылизывать вожделенную задницу, проникая языком как можно глубже.   
Да, это был не член, это было не то, чего так жаждал Себастьян, но у Барнса возникло странное желание помучить его удовольствием, хотя его член уже практически пульсировал от желания почувствовать тугой обволакивающий жар. Но он сжал его у основания и продолжил свое занятие, стараясь даже не думать о том, чтобы прикоснуться к себе.  
Себастьян скулил и едва не плакал. Он был без ума от этой ласки, сколько бы раз она ни повторялась. У него вздрагивали бедра и подламывались руки, на которые он опирался, он весь вибрировал от возбуждения.   
Господи, как же хорошо!  
Вылизывая Себастьяна, Барнс урчал, тихо постанывал от удовольствия своего супруга, эхом отражающегося в нем. Он верил и не верил, что все это происходит на самом деле, таял, растворялся, как в старом, давно забытом кошмаре, только на этот раз не в черном ничто, а в Себастьяне. Он был готов для него на все, но все, что по-настоящему нужно было Себастьяну, это чтобы он просто был рядом.   
Он медленно толкнулся головкой в вожделенную задницу, поглаживая Себастьяна по бедру, проник в узкое шелковое нутро и замер, чувствуя, как плотно его обхватывают стенки. И двинулся. Коротко, резко, а затем еще и еще, обхватив ладонями Себастьяна чуть ниже талии.   
Себастьян вскрикивал от каждого толчка и выгибался, подставляясь. Ему было хорошо, так хорошо, так правильно! Он словно возносился все выше, выше, выше...  
Барнс склонялся, чтобы поцеловать Себастьяна в поясницу, гладил по спине, а потом обхватил его член ладонью, принимаясь дрочить.   
— Кончай, — хрипло выдохнул он, чувствуя, что сам скоро не сможет сдержаться, что оба они уже на грани.   
Себастьян закричал, кончая. В нем словно взорвалось что-то, что-то невероятное, небывалое. По телу прокатывались сладостные колючие искры, в глазах потемнело.   
Удовольствие Себастьяна срезонировало, задев что-то внутри Барнса, и он кончил, тихо, сдавленно застонав, чувствуя, как дрожит весь. Он подхватил Себастьяна под грудь, все еще не вынимая из него своего пульсирующего члена, положил их обоих на бок и прижался к нему всем телом, только сейчас выскользнув из него. Покрывал легкими поцелуями плечи и спину, гладил по животу, размазывая сперму, и был бесконечно счастлив.   
— У меня словно все кости расплавились, — тихо сказал Себастьян через некоторое время. И щелкнул подвязкой, которая сползла почти до колена.  
Любовно стянув подвязку, Барнс сказал, что это теперь его, и укрыл Себастьяна одеялом.  
— Спи, душ завтра. Все завтра, — забрался к нему, обнял и почти сразу уснул, совершенно счастливый.


	4. Chapter 4

Из Нью-Йорка в Остин, ближайший город к ферме Разрушителя, который, надо сказать, так и не признался, как его зовут, прямым был один-единственный рейс. Четыре с небольшим часа полета.   
Устроившись в кресле бизнес-класса, Барнс тут же взял Себастьяна за руку, переплетя пальцы. Ему давно было плевать на то, что думают другие, но сейчас, когда он мог называть Себастьяна своим мужем, ему стало еще больше положить на всех вокруг. Тем более, что постоять он мог за них обоих.   
Почему-то пришла в голову мысль, что несмотря на цивилизованность общества, все равно сила решает. Не закон, не деньги, а именно сила. Но он откинул эту мысль как несущественную. А потом ему в голову пришла другая. Себастьян так и не ответил ему на вопрос, что за контракт, о чем он и решил спросить.   
— Принцесса, — тихо позвал он Себастьяна, который отвлекся на что-то, происходящее за иллюминатором, — пару дней назад ты сказал про брачный контракт, но так и не объяснил, что это. Расскажешь?  
— А, да, — негромко отозвался тот. — Офигеть просто у нас с тобой свадебное путешествие. Так вот, контракт. В нем прописано, как пара распоряжается общими финансами, как и кто ими заведует, что общее, что раздельное, ну и как делить совместно нажитое при разводе, хотя последнее нам неактуально. Скажем, захочешь ты истребитель купить на общие деньги…  
— А что, обязательно все это прописывать? Мы же раньше спокойно договаривались, — удивился Барнс. — Зачем это как-то прописывать, если можно просто договориться? Или ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Баки, пусть оно будет и никогда не понадобится, чем оно понадобится, но его не будет, — серьезно сказал Себастьян. — Тут дело не в доверии. Просто так принято. Мы с тобой не реднеки, у которых имущества — дробовик да пикап.   
Барнс грустно хохотнул.  
— У меня как раз имущества: машина и пара стволов. А, ноут и кот. И что ты собрался прописать в этом адском контракте? — он не был против контракта, скорее, он пытался понять, в чем его смысл, когда и для чего он может понадобится. — А, ну да. Скоро у нас будет доля в подземном бункере. Только это не то имущество, которым как-то можно распорядиться, кроме как продать его таким же ебанутым, как я.   
— Таких ебанутых — пять на дюжину, — хмыкнул Себастьян. — Сейчас на бункеры опять мода пошла. Ну вот смотри. Мы можем прописать, что квартира моя, а уборщицу и счета управляющей компании оплачиваем мы пополам. Продукты и все такое тоже. Расходы на семейный отдых, еду, зверье тоже пополам. И все такое. А то ты норовишь целиком вложиться, а я хочу, чтобы у тебя тоже была финансовая подушка на всякий случай. Мало ли что. Ну и еще там будет прописано, что мы друг за друга можем принимать решения в случае недееспособности, а то вдруг меня Альцгеймер прихватит?   
— На какой всякий случай? — не понял Барнс.   
— Да на любой! Вот разработают нормальный компьютерный переводчик, и живые переводчики перестанут быть нужны, и останешься ты без работы, что тогда?   
— Пойду в наемники, — пожал плечами Барнс, не видя в этом совершенно ничего страшного. — В некоторых делах люди нужны будут всегда.   
— Угу, свалишь в болота Казахстана и оставишь меня одного?   
— Ну, в конечном итоге, я всегда могу наняться телохранителем к кому-нибудь, у кого большие проблемы. Или предложить решить эти проблемы, — спокойно рассуждал Барнс. — Понимаешь, по сути-то, Зимний был проблеморешателем экстра-класса. Я даже проблемы мафии могу решать. Но даже если я этим займусь, ты об этом не узнаешь.  
Барнс не особо верил, что компьютер сможет полностью заменить человеческий перевод. Лет десять еще так точно. Но о том, чем он будет заниматься, когда перестанут быть востребованы его мирные навыки, надо было думать уже сейчас.   
— Не узнать-то я не узнаю, — согласился Себастьян, — но давай лучше без этого. Ты мой муж, а я потихоньку на новый уровень выхожу. Мне вон Оскар весной дали за лучшую роль второго плана, в августе у меня съемки в “Воспламеняющей взглядом”, а это уже главная роль… Понимаешь?  
— Что это для тебя очень важно, и негоже, чтобы твой супруг лазал по болотам и канавам с автоматом наперевес? — предположил Барнс.   
— Ну да. Тем более что мы засветились у муниципалитета, как китайские фонарики, и к тебе будет повышенный интерес.   
— И ты думаешь, ко мне потянется паломничество из тех, кто очень хочет, но не может добраться до тебя? — Барнс погладил ладонь Себастьяна пальцами. — А, принцесса?  
— И это тоже. И потом, если ты будешь шариться по канавам с автоматом, это будет как-то совсем тоскливо. Ты же мне даже сниться не будешь.   
— Значит, чем бы я ни занялся, я буду рядом с тобой как можно больше времени, — заверил Себастьяна Барнс. — Хорошо, я подпишу контракт. Но его же можно будет переписать, если меня что-то не устроит?   
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Себастьян и в который раз полюбовался своими кольцами. — Сколько понадобится, столько и будем переписывать. Ты, кстати, выглядишь моложе, чем тогда, ну, в восемнадцатом.   
— Представления не имею, как это работает, — ответил Барнс. Он мало обращал внимания на то, как выглядит, хотя помнил, что раньше, до войны, до всего этого, уделял своей внешности достаточно внимания. Бриолинил модную стрижку, сам делал стрелки на брюках расческой с мылом… Барнс тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминание, отчего его длинные волосы рассыпались, упав на лицо, и он снова убрал их за уши. — Ладно. Предположим, кто-нибудь из особо ретивых поклонников тебя доберется до меня, предположим, я ему даже ничего не сломаю и не прибью совсем, — Барнс улыбнулся, — что мне сказать, я думаю, разберусь. О чем мне не стоит говорить?  
— Ну, как познакомились, где живем… Все личное, понимаешь? О, я тебе своих интервью подсуну, посмотришь вопросы, заодно — как я отбиваюсь.   
— Ладно, дашь, я погляжу, что там к чему, — согласился Барнс. — Ты не против, если я поработаю? А то утром упал заказ один, как раз к концу полета, думаю, закончу.   
— Работай, котик, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
Поцеловав Себастьяна в ладонь, Барнс выпустил его руку, достал ноут и углубился в работу. Звук клавиш был больше похож на тихий шелест, под который можно было и вырубиться. Было похоже, что Барнс переводил текст так, как речь — синхронно, просто читая и выдавая уже переведенный вариант, и читал при этом очень быстро. 

 

Уже стемнело, когда они приземлились в аэропорту Бергстром. Их встречали. Себастьян мог узнать парня, видео с которым ему показывал Барнс. На вид не больше тридцати пяти, а может и меньше, аккуратно подстриженная бородка на узком лице, короткие светлые волосы. Сам парень был мощный, одет в длинные шорты и футболку, которая обтягивала идеальную фигуру. Перед ними, широко улыбаясь, стоял тот самый Разрушитель.   
— Черт, дети офигеют, когда поймут, что я не врал, — засмеялся он. — Я сам-то до сих пор не верю, что сам Себастьян Стэн посетит мое скромное ранчо. Меня, кстати, Майкл зовут, — он протянул руку, крепкую, с заметными мозолями на ней.   
— Джеймс… Барнс, — представился Барнс, улыбнувшись.   
— Че, мужик, серьезно? — почти округлил от удивления глаза Майкл. — Я фигею. Поэтому Зимний Солдат в сети?  
— И поэтому тоже, — кивнул Барнс, понимая, что этому мужику он бы, может быть, и рассказал правду, так не поверит же.  
— Привет! — Себастьян пожал крепкую ладонь. — А много детей?   
— Трое. Два пацана, двойняшки, Джим и Эндрю. Им по десять лет, и дочка, Лиза, ей семь, — охотно стал рассказывать Майкл. — Мы приедем, они уже спать будут, так что утром познакомитесь. Да не бойтесь, не достанут, у них своих дел полно.   
Майкл легко забрал у Барнса переноску со Стивом, а у Себастьяна чемодан, и повел их к своей машине.   
— Себастьян, а тебе Зимний, тьфу ты, Джеймс, рассказывал, что у меня, кроме оружия, еще и лошади есть? Можно будет покататься, — легко говорил он на ходу, постоянно оборачиваясь, но совершенно не сбиваясь с курса. — Я сам ветеринар, специализируюсь на крупном рогатом скоте. Нам, кстати, еще часа два ехать, а вы, небось, голодные. Шелли, это жена моя, может что-нибудь приготовить, или можем поужинать в забегаловке по пути к ранчо, там хорошо готовят и тараканов нет.   
— Да ее бы закрыли, если бы там тараканы были! — фыркнул Себастьян.   
Кайл с любопытством принюхивался и уже успел задрать лапу у ближайшего столбика.   
— Лучше в забегаловку, — добавил Себастьян. — Поздно уже. А верхом ездить я умею, хотя и не фанат.   
— А я вот хочу попробовать, — тут же отозвался Барнс. — Может, я только ради этого и приехал. Ради этого и пострелять из “баррета”, которого у меня еще нет, — выделив голосом “еще”, рассмеялся он.   
— Дам я тебе пострелять из нового “баррета”, — радостно отозвался Майкл. — Представляешь, она весит всего двадцать два фунта…  
А дальше Майкл выдал понятный только им с Барнсом набор характеристик, от которого последний присвистнул, а Себастьян мог заметить на его лице предвкушение.   
Себастьян улыбнулся, подходя к машине и устраиваясь на заднем сиденье. Мощный, хотя и не новый внедорожник, запах… а вот запаха этого Себастьян не знал. Деревней пахло, пожалуй.   
Кайл устроился на сиденье рядом с ним, Стив бушевал в переноске.   
Решив, что Себастьяну с переноской и Кайлом и так будет тесновато, Барнс забрался вперед, правда, вытащил Стива из переноски, прижав к груди и нежно почесывая за ухом. Котенок сначала попытался вырываться, но поняв, что никуда его не выпустят, покогтил футболку и пристроился на груди у хозяина. Барнс нашептывал Стиву нежности, поглаживая и почесывая, и тот совсем разомлел и прикрыл глаза.   
— Мое маленькое чудовище, — гордо сказал он Майклу. Тот лишь кивнул, заводя мотор и выруливая со стоянки.   
— Ну что, рассказывайте, как живется в большом городе? — с улыбкой спросил Майкл, уверенно ведя машину через город.   
Себастьян подумал, что это странный вопрос. Очень странный. Какой-то нарочито… глупый, что ли.   
— Шумно, — ответил он. — Но я привык. Люблю Нью-Йорк.   
— Я в хозяйстве сугубо бесполезное существо, — засмеялся Барнс. — Поэтому только город. По службе налазился в таких забытых всеми богами местах, что иной раз возвращался и обламывался даже в магазин сходить, мог неделю на доставке всякой дряни жить.   
— Ничего себе, а я даже в армии не служил, — признался Майкл. — У вас, кстати, живность пить, может, хочет? Вода есть, тормознуться не вопрос вообще.   
— Приедем — тогда уже и покормим, и напоим, — покачал головой Себастьян, поглядев на высунувшего морду в окно Кайла. — Бедолага Кайл никогда не был на ферме. Он породистый, но приютский. Да и Стив тоже.   
— Ничего, думаю, быстро освоится, — заверил Майкл.   
— Я так понимаю, спрашивать, откуда такая тяга к оружию, глупо? — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Это Техас, детка, — рассмеялся Майкл. — Тут все любят оружие.   
Себастьян внезапно для себя задремал под их разговор и проснулся, только когда машина остановилась.   
— Уже приехали? — спросил он.   
— Ужин, принцесса, — ласково сказал Барнс. — Просыпайся, пойдем поедим.   
Майкла в машине уже не было.   
— Если ты будешь называть меня принцессой, станешь kotik! — буркнул Себастьян. — Пойдем. Надеюсь, охотников на знаменитостей в забегаловке не будет, я не в настроении.   
— Я сумею отстоять твою честь, — пафосно отозвался Барнс. — И, если тебе так хочется, я согласен на kotika, принцесса.   
— Ну офигеть! — разворчался Себастьян, приказавший Кайлу сидеть в машине. — Мужик на пятом десятке — принцесса!   
Барнс быстро огляделся, но парковка тонула в тенях, а из освещенного зала забегаловки в темноту было смотреть несподручно. Он встал спиной к стеклянным стенам, поймав Себастьяна и прижав к себе одной рукой, а другой провел по щеке.   
— Потерпи чуть-чуть, скоро приедем, и ты сможешь вытянуться на кровати и уснуть, — Барнс почти невесомо коснулся губ Себастьяна и отпустил его. — Я люблю тебя.   
Себастьян ненадолго прильнул к нему.   
— Ты ужасно влияешь на мой имидж брутального мачо, — устало улыбнулся он. — Пойдем, я есть хочу.   
— Мне кажется, твой имидж брутального мачо был вдребезги разбит фоткой со свадьбы, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Они зашли в забегаловку, где Майкл о чем-то говорил с официанткой, которая окинула вошедших таким взглядом, будто они были не гости из большого города, а подзаборная шантрапа, собирающаяся попросить еду в кредит. Но потом натянула милую улыбку.   
— Добрый вечер, — и положила на столик меню.   
— Не обращайте на Дороти внимания, она вечно не в духе, — попытался сгладить плохое настроение официантки Майкл, словно ему было стыдно за нее. — Не знаю, что вам из меню посоветовать, если честно.   
— Ничего, мы сейчас сами разберемся, — сказал Барнс, взял меню и поизучал его пару минут. — Давай закажем все горячее, что у них есть. И пару салатов?   
— Джеймс та еще прожора, — объяснил Себастьян Майклу. — Заказывай.   
— Да, — даже смутился Барнс, — поэтому мы не просто оплачиваем все продукты, — даже не спорь со мной, — а я ещё помогаю твоей жене с готовкой, не волнуйся, мы с ней договоримся.  
— Эм-м… — Майкл растерялся такому напору Барнса, хотел что-то сказать, но подошла официантка.  
— Пожалуйста, вот эти два листа меню, ещё вот это и чизкейк. Целиком. И горячий шоколад, — легко перечислил Барнс свои пожелания. — Пожалуйста.  
Себастьян заказал салат и ребрышки по-техасски. Майкл тоже сделал заказ, и официантка удалилась.  
— Видимо, ждать будем долго, — предположил Барнс.   
— Не очень. Шоколад твой вообще быстро принесут, — успокоил Майкл.  
Себастьян потер лицо ладонями.   
— Извини, Майкл, — сказал он. — Что-то я совсем сонный. У тебя в доме как со звукоизоляцией?  
— Как во всех домах, — пожал плечами Майкл, и его лицо озарила улыбка с хитринкой. — Но вы будете жить в домике для гостей. Вообще мы его для моих родителей строили, но им не пригодился. Так что шумите на здоровье. А если о том, что вас может разбудить… Даже не знаю, дети, если только, с утра могут кричать. А, и петух. Моя жена разводит кур, а я их живых терпеть не могу. Даже ветеринары любят не всех животных.  
— Я не ветеринар и не люблю домашних птиц, — признался Себастьян. — Ну, тех, что в клетках.   
— Понимаю, — Майкл махнул рукой, — не бери в голову. Кстати, я вам дам эту машину, она у меня для города больше, если захотите куда-нибудь поехать, или я вам что интересное покажу.  
— Машина — это отлично, — тут же отозвался Барнс, а официантка как раз принесла первую порцию блюд. — Давайте есть. И поедем, Себастьян действительно устал, а когда он уставший, он просто невыносим.  
— Не более невыносим, чем ты голодный, — парировал Себастьян, начиная есть.   
Салат оказался на удивление свежим, а ребрышки в остро-пряном соусе — выше всех похвал.   
За трапезой особо не болтали, Барнсу было чем заняться, а Майкл решил не утомлять разговором уставших гостей.   
Расплатившись по счету — Барнс честно сказал, что обидится, если Майкл не даст за себя заплатить — они вернулись в машину, где Кайл лежал и полизывал через прутья переноски Стива, спокойно сидевшего и даже не кричавшего, хотя переноски он люто ненавидел.  
— Майкл, у тебя котенка никто не съест? — спросил Себастьян. — Блох он, наверное, наберется...  
— Если уверены, что не убежит, то никто не съест, — рассмеялся Майкл, он вообще был очень смешливым. — Собака добрая и старая, усыпить бы пора, болеет, но дети ее любят. Блох… даже не знаю, съездим завтра, ошейник ему хороший купите, у нас недалеко лавка с этим добром. Шлейка-то хоть есть? Кстати, а как зовут? Собаку, я понял, Кайл, а котенка?  
— Стив. У каждого Зимнего Солдата должен быть друг Стив. У меня вот такой, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Шлейка есть, не волнуйся. Ну и надеюсь, что не сбежит.   
— Ладно, задам бестактный вопрос, но прям аж зудит. Джеймс, ты ни пластику не делал, ни имя не менял, я ведь правильно понимаю, так просто случилось? Вы просто однажды встретились?  
— Да. Мы просто однажды встретились, — счастливо вздохнул Барнс. — Если быть точным, чуть больше пяти лет назад. Себастьян сначала был уверен, что я прикалываюсь и кошу под его фаната, вернее, очень убедительно косплею Зимнего. А потом понял, что я не прикалываюсь, а с рождения такой.  
— Говорят же, что у каждого человека на Земле есть шесть двойников, — добавил Себастьян. — Я встретил своего.   
До места добрались минут за сорок, в темноте было не очень хорошо видно, но на крыльце дома горел свет, а Барнс заметил качающееся кресло-качалку, а в нем маленькую женщину.  
— Похоже, твоя жена нас ждет, — заметил Барнс.  
Майкл сначала улыбнулся, а потом нахмурился.  
— Я же сказал ей спать ложиться. Значит, придется знакомиться сегодня, — развел он руками, паркуясь у дома. Женщина поднялась и спустилась с крыльца.  
— Добрый вечер, — она оказалась маленькой, хрупкой, даже завернувшаяся в серо-голубую шаль, и очень красивой. Ее выгоревшие русые волосы струились по плечам.  
— Добрый вечер, мэм, — старомодно поздоровался Барнс. — Я Джеймс.  
— Шелли, — представилась она.  
— Себастьян, — он протянул руку. — А это Кайл, — он придержал потянувшегося обнюхать Шелли пса.   
— Ой, какой милаха, — Шелли светло улыбнулась, став похожей на ангела, и присела, протягивая Кайлу руку, чтобы тот смог ее обнюхать. — Хороший… Ладно, — она поднялась, посерьезнев, — знакомиться и обниматься будем завтра, а сейчас пойдёмте, я вам постелила уже. Майк, прихвати вещи.  
Майкл достал чемодан и рюкзак из багажника, даже прихватил переноску, но ее Барнс отобрал. Они шли по тропинке вглубь участка, и перед ними зажигались воткнутые в землю фонарики на фотоэлементах.  
— Мы обычно в шесть завтракаем, но вам ни к чему вставать в такую рань, — говорила Шелли, идя впереди. — Так что раньше девяти я вас есть не жду.   
Барнс хотел было сейчас обсудить свою помощь в готовке, но понял, что лучше отложить на завтра.  
Они подошли к небольшому одноэтажному дому, кажется, светло-салатовому, в темноте было не разобрать. Шелли толкнула белую дверь с веселой занавеской на окне, и пригласила их пройти.  
— Гостиная, — указала на вглубь помещения, а потом включила свет. — Спальня туда по коридору, — указала она в другую сторону. — Душ там же. Есть кухня, если хотите. Располагайтесь, а мы пойдем.   
— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся Себастьян. — Спокойной ночи.   
Когда хозяева ушли, а Баки принялся кормить живность, Себастьян сообщил:  
— Я спать. Просто отрубаюсь. Даже до душа не дойду.   
Живность спокойно ела сама, и Барнс переключил все свое внимание на Себастьяна, тут же подхватив его на руки, и понес в спальню.  
— Если хочешь, я тебя искупаю, принцесса, — предложил он, поцеловав Себастьяна в висок.   
— Будешь ворочать мою спящую тушку? — Себастьян обмяк в руках Баки и закрыл глаза. — Станешь ебать — не буди.   
— Я предпочитаю отзывчивого партнера, — ответил Барнс, укладывая Себастьяна на заботливо разобранную большую кровать и принимаясь раздевать. — Во сколько тебя разбудить? Майк сказал, что он под нас освободил себе пару дней, чтобы развлечь, а потом сами будем развлекаться, если хочешь.   
— Вообще не буди, — пробурчал Себастьян. — Я вымотался. Давай спать.   
— Спи, принцесса, — шепнул Барнс, стянул с Себастьяна носки и, раздевшись сам, нырнул рядом. Потом вспомнил, что надо забрать Стива и оставить за порогом спальни Кайла, но ему резко стало так обломно вставать, что он решил, что эта парочка сама разберется.   
Барнс подгреб Себастьяна под себя и закрыл глаза. Но сон пришел не сразу, в голове крутились и крутились воспоминания, разные, странные. Барнс понимал, что никогда не был в подобном месте. Участок непаханой целины Гарри был больше военной зоной, чем загородным домом, фермой, ранчо, или вообще чем-то в этом роде. Почему-то пришла в голову странная мысль: встречали бы его так радушно, если бы знали, кто он? С другой стороны, Майкл знал, что Барнс наемник, и это его совершенно не смущало.   
В памяти возник странный образ: покосившиеся деревянные дома с резными наличниками на окнах, почерневшее от времени дерево, когда-то, наверное, даже крашеное в какой-нибудь непритязательный цвет. Женщина, стоящая раком и дергающая одну траву, оставляя расти другую. Сейчас Барнс знал, что это называлось прополка, но тогда он был Солдатом, а тому было невдомек, что это за занятие. Ему тогда нужна была помощь, кровь уже остановилась, но пуля засела глубоко, и он не мог ее вытащить, да и швейный набор потерял. Та женщина — она жила одна и на самой окраине — помогла ему, называла “kasatik” и очень жалела. Солдат ушел через два дня, оставив ценности, которые снял с трупа. Ему показалось тогда, что так будет правильно.   
Воспоминание померкло, отгоняемое забытьем сна, и Барнс уже не додумал мысль о том, что стало с той женщиной потом.


	5. Chapter 5

Утром он проснулся очень рано, только-только занималась заря. Он часто просыпался рано, но подолгу лежал в постели, наслаждаясь теплом Себастьяна рядом, слушая его дыхание и думая о разном. Сегодня думать не хотелось вообще. Прикинув время, а его внутренние часы никогда не врали, Барнс решил не пытаться успеть к завтраку, хотя времени хватало даже душ принять. Аккуратно, чтобы не будить Себастьяна, он выбрался, взять ноут и вернулся в кровать, решив занять время до того, как его муж проснется, работой.   
В приоткрытую дверь сунулась серая пушистая головка, и Барнс тихо позвал Стива к себе. Котенок тут же забрался на кровать и улегся на ноут своего хозяина.   
— Э не, чудовище, — тихо и ласково сказал он Стиву, беря его под передние лапки и кладя брюшком на ладонь, — сиди тут.   
И распластал Стива у себя на шее под волосами, как воротник. Котенок полежал, укрытый волосами, покогтил голое плечо, а потом пристроился и заурчал.   
— Вот и молодец. Там и сиди.   
Себастьян приоткрыл один глаз, увидел, чем занят Баки и буркнул:  
— Работоголик. Доброе утро. Стив нигде не нагадил?  
Барнс скосил взгляд на Себастьяна, не решаясь двинуть головой, чтобы не потревожить свое чудовище.   
— Нет, только в свой лоток, который я ему вчера достал, — отозвался он. — Я не работоголик, мне, знаешь ли, жить на что-то надо. В отличие от некоторых, мне не платят только за мою охуенную рожу на плакате.   
Это прозвучало бы обидно, если бы Барнс не улыбался.   
— Восемь утра, чего ты проснулся? Нас ждут к завтраку только через час, — он все же наклонился, придерживая Стива, и поцеловал Себастьяна.   
— Да вот проснулся, — Себастьян ответил на поцелуй, перевернулся на спину и потянулся от души. — Зато тебе не приходится ходить с усами. До сих пор с дрожью вспоминаю.   
— Да, в том, что я могу выглядеть, как сам того пожелаю, есть очевидный плюс, — Барнс тихо рассмеялся, — но мысли заделаться моделью у меня тоже были.   
— А хорошая идея, — одобрил Себастьян. — Только не лезь в мою нишу мужской высокой моды. Попробуй, не знаю, туристическую одежду, полувоенную… Если хочешь, я найду для тебя контакты. Будет круто. Суровый Зимний Солдат в оранжевой парке с композитным луком в руке...  
— У меня от твоей “высокой моды” зубы сводит. Неудобно же нифига, — Барнс задумался, потому что на самом деле никогда не думал всерьез о том, чтобы стать моделью.  
Он прикинул, что это должно быть не особо сложно (хотя кто его знает), а все внешние данные у него есть. Если повезет, это могло бы даже принести больше денег, чем переводы. Вот только такая работа сжирала время, которое он бы мог проводить с Себастьяном. Барнс до сих пор панически боялся того, что он снова может исчезнуть, хотя никаких предвестников не было и в помине.   
— Если хочешь, я могу попробовать, — неуверенно сказал он. Прикалываться на эту тему было проще. — Но это отнимет у меня время, которое я мог бы быть с тобой.   
— Котик, я ведь тоже то на съемках, то на конвентах, то еще где. Не все тебе меня ждать.   
Себастьян встал и пошел в ванную.  
— Ты мои шмотки там разложил? — спросил он.   
— Не трогал я твои шмотки. Я и свои-то не трогал, — громко сказал Барнс. — Ладно, если хочешь, я согласен попробовать.   
— Знаешь, а хочу, — сказал Себастьян и полез в чемодан за зубной щеткой, бритвой и всем остальным. — Ты красивый, и я хочу, чтобы это видели. Опять же, почему бы тебе на этом не заработать? Ты заметил, у тебя даже старые шрамы на левом плече почти сошли?  
— Не боишься, что куча девчонок начнет пускать на меня слюни? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Да, заметил. Кстати, ты не против, если я еще отпущу волосы? До лопаток.   
— Да хоть до талии! — Себастьян почесал живот. — У тебя очень красивые волосы. А девчонки… Будто это что-то страшное. Я вот даже то, что они на меня массово дрочат, как-то пережил. Фики эти про меня с Крисом… Кстати, надо будет последить, начнут ли про нас с тобой писать.  
— Что писать? — Барнс не был уверен, что понял правильно.   
— Да фанфики же! — сказал Себастьян и ушел в ванную.  
Зачем про них что-то в принципе писать, Барнс не знал, поэтому решил просто не думать об этом. А еще он не до конца понимал, льстит ли Себастьяну то, что про него пишут фанфики, или же ему скорее все равно. Но Барнс не считал, что это информация первостепенной важности. Хотя, надо сказать, фанфики он почитывал. На разных языках. Сейчас, когда про Капитана Америку и его закадычного друга Баки Барнса больше не снимали фильмов, фэндом просто взбесился, выплеснув на просторы интернета какое-то дикое количество фанфиков. О прошлом, будущем, настоящем. О чем угодно.   
— Кстати, о фиках, — Барнс устроился у двери в ванную, чтобы его было слышно. — Я случайно наткнулся на один очень старый русский фик, где Солдат после того, как вытащил Стива из Потомака, когда рухнул Трискелион, оказался среди бомжей, и его приводила в чувства больная раком девочка. Знаешь, занятное видение.   
— Сейчас я из душа вылезу и поговорим, — крикнул Себастьян. — И прочитай ты “Бесконечный кофе”, а? Такая классная штука!  
— У меня от него когнитивный диссонанс, — отшутился Барнс, сам не зная, что отвращает его от этого фанфика.   
Сняв с шеи Стива, Барнс отправил его бегать по дому, выпустил Кайла, уверенный, что этот-то точно вернется обратно, к любимому хозяину, и даже успел согласиться переводить переговоры через две недели, причем серию встреч с вьетнамцами. Его ценили как переводчика-синхрониста экстра-класса, идеально разбирающегося в оружейной тематике и жаргоне.   
Вытряхнув из рюкзака половину его содержимого, Барнс принялся копаться в одежде, которой у него было не особо-то и много с собой, но завалена вещами оказалась вся спальня.   
— Вот я офигеваю, — сказал Себастьян, вышедший из ванной в одних трусах. — В оружии и бумагах у тебя всегда идеальный порядок, а шмотки ты раскидываешь, как подросток.   
— Никто не идеален, — пожал плечами Барнс, продолжая раскопки в рюкзаке. Что он там пытался найти, оставалось загадкой, потому что все, что можно, уже было оттуда вытряхнуто. — Ты не помнишь, я взял с собой твою панамку? Не мог не взять. Техас — солнечный штат, а тебе нельзя долго тусоваться на солнце без защиты.  
— А я ее разве не выкинул сто лет назад? — спросил Себастьян. — Я ее точно выкинул! И вообще, это Техас и тут надо носить стетсон!   
— Нет, ты ее не выкинул, потому что я за этим зорко слежу, — бурчал Барнс, все еще копаясь в рюкзаке. — А, хер с ним. Не найду эту, куплю новую. Ща, я ополоснусь, и пойдем радовать хозяев своим присутствием. Нам еще с детьми знакомиться.   
Барнс скрылся в ванной, на ходу закрепляя волосы большой заколкой-крабом. Управился он минут за десять, выйдя совершенно голый, на груди поблескивали капельки воды. Барнс снял заколку и тряхнул головой, отчего волосы рассыпались по плечам, упали на лицо, красиво обрамляя его.  
— Где моя футболка с длинными рукавами, та, не то серая, не то голубая? — спросил он у Себастьяна, оглядывая бардак, который развел в спальне буквально за пару минут.   
— Как говорила моя мама, мужчины женятся, чтобы точно знать, где их вещи, — пробормотал Себастьян. — Котик, я тебе не жена, чтобы следить за таким.   
— Принцесса, ни в одном штате нам не позволят обзавестись женой, — тут же ответил Барнс, — так что помоги мне найти ту кофту.   
Себастьян огляделся.  
— Вон из-под кровати вроде рукав торчит.   
Барнс нагнулся, выставляя на показ свою офигенную задницу, и потащил искомый предмет одежды.  
— Стив, бля! — рявкнул он, доставая вместе с кофтой котенка. — Чудовище, это — мое. А вот это, — он достал из рюкзака пушистый мячик, — твое. И смотри не перепутай.   
— И не таскай мои трусы, они тебе малы, — буркнул Себастьян, одеваясь.   
Дома всегда было проще. Дома прибиралась Клаудия, которая каким-то невероятным образом точно знала, какая вещь кому принадлежит, и они всегда оказывались на своих местах. Даже если до этого Барнс раскидал свою часть одежды по всей гардеробной и еще вытряс в квартиру. Нет, он не был неряхой, точно знал, где живут грязные вещи и никогда не раскидывал грязные носки, но вот достать из аккуратно сложенной стопки футболок одну, если она не была верхняя, грозило тем, что вся стопка окажется перевернутой. А убрать одежду на место было вообще выше его сил. Барнс мог просто кинуть ту или иную вещь где придется и радостно забыть, где это было.   
Одевшись, что, если бы не пришлось искать всю одежду в той куче, что была вывалена из рюкзака, заняло бы меньше минуты, Барнс притянул к себе Себастьяна.   
— Если мы придем позже, нас все равно накормят, принцесса, — мурлыкнул он, прижимаясь губами к шее.   
— Да я не голодный. Но твои раскиданные шмотки... Баки, я правда очень тебя люблю, потому что меня такое бесит!  
Барнс метнулся вихрем по комнате, собирая раскиданную одежду и запихивая ее в рюкзак, уверенный, что не брал с собой ничего, что могло бы помяться.   
— Так лучше? — спросил он, снова обнимая Себастьяна, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, покрывая шею невесомыми поцелуями. — Прости меня.   
Себастьян обхватил задницу Баки ладонями и притянул его к себе.  
— Так намного лучше!  
— Значит, ты не голоден, — прошептал-промурлыкал Барнс, намереваясь стащить с Себастьяна то, что было на нем надето.  
Это всегда было как наваждение. Каждый раз, стоило Себастьяну оказаться достаточно близко, у Барнса мутилось в голове, обрывалось все внутри, и приходилось огромным усилием заставлять себя думать о чем-то другом, отстраненном, а не о том, как сжать в объятиях и утянуть за собой.  
— Нет, котик, усмири свой темперамент! — потребовал Себастьян. — Во-первых, я голоден, а во-вторых, я хочу отбыть повинность знакомства со всеми хозяевами. И проверить, чем занят Кайл.  
Себастьян и сам бы с удовольствием снова завалился в кровать, но тогда они с Баки выползут из нее только к обеду.   
— Кайл на улице, — Барнс не собирался просто так отпускать Себастьяна. Ему постоянно казалось, что они и так проводят вместе мало времени, поэтому он чаще всего работал, когда Себастьян спал, или его вообще не было дома, чтобы в остальное время быть рядом. Барнс подспудно ожидал, что Себастьяну может надоесть его слишком назойливое внимание, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Стив пытается на меня забраться по джинсам, а я не хочу тебя отпускать.  
— А придется, — Себастьян поцеловал Баки и подался назад. — Пойдем, нас ждут к завтраку.   
Преувеличенно горько вздохнув, Барнс выпустил Себастьяна из объятий, отцепил от себя Стива, который, похоже снова хотел устроиться у него на шее под волосами, и посадил на кровать.   
— Пойдем, — согласился он. — Тебе сейчас будут радоваться целых трое детей.  
— Вот интересно, чего это они мне будут радоваться, если я у Диснея не снимался, а единственная сказка, где я играл, была для взрослых? — вздохнул Себастьян.  
Кайл встретил их во дворе. Он носился по выгоревшей траве, нацеплял каких-то колючек на шерсть и выглядел совершенно счастливым.   
— Я тебе не говорил? Это самые мелкие фанаты Солдата, про которых я знаю, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Майк рассказывал, его пацаны, когда увидели в кадре моего ролика плюшевого Солдата, достали его, что хотят такого же.  
— Это только самим шить — эксклюзив, не продается, — усмехнулся Себастьян.  
Они дошли до большого дома и поднялись на крыльцо.   
— О, проснулись, — крикнул Майкл, направляясь к ним, появившись откуда-то из-за дома. — Заходите.   
И тут же, словно они сговорились, открылась дверь и на крыльцо вышла Шелли.   
— Доброе утро, — светло улыбнулась она. — Могу предложить тыквенный пирог, яичницу с беконом, могу каши сварить, если хотите. Пойдемте.   
Шелли производила странное впечатление доброй волшебницы из сказки. Она провела их в дом, где со второго этажа слышался топот, сразу в светлую просторную столовую, отделенную от такой же светлой кухни большой аркой.   
— Располагайтесь, — предложила Шелли, а за ней вошел Майкл.   
— Ну, чем вас сегодня занять? — спросил он.   
Топот наверху плавно перемещался к лестнице.   
— Дети скоро спустятся, — предупредила Шелли, — вы их не бойтесь.   
— Я их уже заранее боюсь, — пробормотал Себастьян. — Спасибо за завтрак.   
Шелли принялась накрывать на стол, Майкл ей помогал, а наверху все подозрительно стихло.   
— Сидят в коридоре, рядом с лестницей, думаю, пытаются скрытно спуститься, — прокомментировал повисшую тишину Барнс. — Майк, у тебя наверху половица скрипит, и верхняя ступенька, да?  
— Да, — удивился Майкл, — а ты откуда знаешь?  
— Слышу. Дети там засели. Все трое… — Барнс решил, что в пределах дома его слух никого не должен удивить, тем более, он же бывший военный.   
— Нифига себе ты слышишь, — искренне поразился Майкл. — Хотя, может это я уже привык к ним, вот и не обращаю внимания.   
— Майкл, вы Кайла уже кормили? — спросил Себастьян. — Он кур не гонял?  
— Да, он прибегал знакомиться с Лесли, — ответил Майкл. — Они сейчас за домом. Лесли уже старый, ему тяжко бегать, но Кайлу он рад.   
— Спускаются, — между делом заметил Барнс.   
Еще минуту едва слышно поскрипывали ступеньки, а потом по лестнице затопотали три пары детских ног. Прогрохотав по ступенькам, они влетели в столовую и тут же остановились, раскрыв рты.   
— Здрасьте, — почти одновременно сказали мальчишки, похожие друг на друга, как две капли воды, а маленькая девочка в вязаном кружевном платьице только выглядывала из-за одного из братьев.   
— Привет, — улыбнулся Барнс, разглядывая детей.   
Они были, все трое, практически точной копией Шелли: большеглазые, тоненькие и белобрысые. Барнс засмотрелся на детей, в голове галопом понеслись непонятные образы, которые вот-вот должны были сложиться во что-то определенное, но никак не получалось ухватить мысль. От этого словно зудел мозг, Барнс тряхнул головой, не в силах справиться с образами, теми, что он давным-давно забыл, а сейчас оно вновь возвращалось. И почему-то от этих образов, этих воспоминаний перехватило горло, сдавило спазмом.  
— Извините, — слишком резко поднявшись, Барнс вышел на крыльцо, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.   
— А вы Капитана Америка взаправду по лицу били? — выпалил один из мальчиков, глядя на Себастьяна.   
— Понарошку, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Драка в фильме — это как танец, только без музыки.  
— А почему Зимний Солдат всегда такой лохматый? — застенчиво спросила девочка.  
— Ему в Гидре расческу не давали, — объяснил Себастьян. — В Ваканде дали, и он сразу причесался.   
— А как сделали так, что Баки в Ваканде был без руки? — спросил второй мальчик.  
— Компьютерная графика.   
— А вы правда драться умеете? — вклинился первый.  
— Немного умею.   
— Карате?  
— Нет, крав мага, израильский рукопашный бой.  
— Круто!  
— Эй, что пристали сразу, — притворно-грозно спросил Майкл. — И вообще, как надо себя вести? — и довольно тихо обратился к Себастьяну: — Все в порядке? — указывая взглядом на закрывшуюся за Барнсом дверь.   
— Ой, — потупился одни из мальчишек. — Я Эндрю. А это Джим, он меня на две минуты младше.   
— А я Лиза, — пискнула девочка.   
— Я что-то не поняла, вы все сделали, о чем я вас просила? — вышла с кухни Шелли.   
— Ну мам… — протянули оба мальчишки сразу.  
— Без “ну”, — строго сказала Шелли, и дети поплелись обратно наверх. — Как закончите — сможете и играть на здоровье, и вам уделят время гости.   
— А дядя Джеймс больше на Баки похож, чем вы, вот! — обернулась на полпути Лиза.   
Себастьян только улыбнулся.   
— С Джеймсом все в порядке, — сказал Себастьян Майклу. — Просто ПТСР… никогда не знаешь, что и как выстрелит, понимаете? Он сейчас придет в себя и вернется.   
На самом деле у Баки не было, как ни странно, почти никаких признаков ПТСР, но отговорка была удачной. Да и Баки, Себастьян был уверен, все слышал. Слух у него был суперсолдатский.   
— Мы поженились недавно, — сказал Себастьян, показав радушным хозяевам кольцо на левой руке. — Так что, можно сказать, поездка к вам — это наше свадебное путешествие.   
— Да, я видел в сети. Поздравляю, — Майкл слегка смутился. — Когда Джеймс сказал, что он с тобой приедет, я обалдел. Думал, а как это, общаться с известным актером… А ты… ну… такой… обычный, что ли.   
Себастьян смущенно улыбнулся.   
— У меня задвигов, — признался он, — только носить ботинки вместо кроссовок. Ну и низкоуглеводная диета. Так-то я склонен к полноте, несмотря на тренировки. Джеймс — настоящее сокровище. Ухитряется в Нью-Йорке готовить блюда румынской кухни, я по ним так скучал!   
— А это какие? — заинтересовалась Шелли.  
— Ну, первое, что он мне приготовил, была долма — это фарш с рублеными овощами в обертке из маринованных виноградных листьев. И фаршированные помидоры. Мы зимой поедем в Румынию — меня пригласили, а Джеймс старается ездить со мной после того случая в восемнадцатом году. Оттянемся. Тут не все продукты можно достать.   
— Хм… — Шелли улыбнулась, явно что-то задумав, и ушла, вернувшись с только что извлеченным из духовки пирогом.


	6. Chapter 6

Барнс стоял на крыльце, смотрел в голубое безоблачное небо и пытался прогнать пришедшее воспоминание из детства. Его сестры, еще совсем мелкие, у них на уме еще только куклы. Мама, отец… Все это высыпалось на него мешаниной образов, все то, что казалось Барнсу давно забытым, утерянным, да, наверное, и не нужным на самом деле. Почему-то кольнуло в груди о того, что даже не узнал, где их могилы, хотя ведь мог.   
Он прислушивался вполуха к разговору, который вели в доме, грустно улыбнувшись словам маленькой Лизы о том, что он больше похож на Баки. Он бы хотел, но уже не мог. Тот, кто был вместо Баки сейчас, был… Просто был другой, но это не значит, что его нельзя так же называть.   
Простоять на крыльце, глядя в техасское небо, можно было целый день, но его ждали за столом, а порефлексировать у него будет еще полно времени как-нибудь попозже. Барнс вернулся за стол, проходя мимо Себастьяна, сжал его плечо.   
— Шелли, если хочешь, я научу тебя готовить эту долму. По мне, так совершенно странная вещь, — тут же включился он в разговор, когда все сели за стол. — Но Себастьяну нравится, а мне не сложно.   
— Мы ж вроде негромко говорили? — хитро прищурился Майкл, ожидая ответа.   
— Я подслушивал, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Помогает переключиться.  
— И слух у тебя хороший, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Спасибо, Шелли, очень вкусно. Какие планы на день?   
— Да, слух у меня тоже хороший, — согласился Барнс. — Кстати, Майк, я на камеру этого никогда не делал, потому что все равно никто не поверит, скажут, монтаж, но я могу назвать тебе марку и модель оружия по звуку выстрела.   
— Брешешь! Нереально же, — в который раз изумился Майкл. — Нет, я тоже кое-что отличаю, но чтобы все и до модели... Да гонишь.   
— Спорим? — оживился Барнс.   
— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулся Майкл. — Но проверить — проверю. Прямо сейчас хочешь?  
— Не, ты лошадей обещал, — напомнил Барнс. — Себастьян, ты же хочешь покататься верхом?  
— Не откажусь, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Но я не так чтобы особо умею. Так, для съемки. Были роли.   
— Тогда вы идите, а я, как заботливая женушка, хочу кое-что обсудить с хозяйкой, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Шелли, ты же не против?  
— Ну, смотря что ты хочешь со мной обсудить, — лукаво улыбнулась она, — “заботливая женушка”.   
— Пойдем? — предложил Майкл. — А тебе Шелли потом расскажет, как дойти.   
— Пойдем. — согласился Себастьян и надел бейсболку — панамку Баки так и не отыскал. — Мне переодеться или так годится?  
На нем были легкие летние джинсы, футболка и трекинговые туфли, еще те, с карибских каникул.   
— Нормально, если ненароком испачкаться обо что-нибудь не боишься, — кивнул Майкл.   
— И что же такое страшное ты хочешь со мной обсудить? — спросила Шелли, когда Себастьян с Майклом ушли. Она сидела за столом, подперев подбородок ладошками.   
Барнс понял, что он не знает, как объяснить то, что хотел объяснить, потому что надобности в этом никогда не было.   
— У меня ускоренный метаболизм, поэтому мне еды надо, как трем-четырем здоровым мужикам, — нашелся, как сказать, Барнс. — В связи с этим я предлагаю тебе свою помощь по кухне и…  
— Только скажи про деньги, — строго сказала Шелли, — сейчас же соберешь вещи и поедешь домой. Вы — наши гости. Точка. А помочь с готовкой — я не против. Если это не помешает вашим мальчишеским играм. Обед я начинаю готовить около полудня, так что, если придешь к часу — успеешь помочь.   
— Спасибо, Шелли, — Барнс чувствовал себя неловко, потому что действительно считал, что они должны были бы платить за такие расходы, но почему-то поверил, что Шелли смертельно обидится на это.   
— Давай, иди уже к своему ненаглядному, — Шелли поднялась, собираясь убирать со стола, когда Барнс приподнял бровь. — И не смотри на него так, если поедете в город. Это все-таки Техас.   
Барнс помог убрать со стола, а потом пошел к конюшне, как объяснила Шелли. Идти было недолго, хотя территория ранчо была огромная.   
Себастьян под руководством Майкла седлал здоровенного серого в яблоках мерина.  
— Сильнее подпругу затягивай, — командовал Майкл, — а то скрутишься ему под брюхо. Да, и угощение коню давай на открытой ладони, а то он может большой палец зубами прихватить.   
— Я ему уже скормил две морковки, — Себастьян отпихнул серую морду, которая обнюхивала его карманы.   
На ходу собирая волосы в хвост найденной в кармане резинкой, Барнс подошел к забору большого загона, в котором Себастьян отбивался от лошади. Или коня, в этом Барнс вообще ничего не понимал. Все, что он знал о лошадях, сводилось к тому, что они теплокровные и могут двинуть копытом. Солдату никогда не приходилось работать с животными, а вот Барнс только сейчас понял, что лошадей он здраво опасается, но обязательно прокатится, просто потому, что в жизни надо попробовать все.   
— Вы продолжайте, продолжайте. Я сначала посмотрю, — улыбнулся Барнс Себастьяну. — Может ну его, эти конные прогулки.   
Себастьян показал ему язык и принялся надевать на мерина уздечку. Майкл тем временем седлал гнедую кобылу.   
— А панамку ты проимел, — сказал Себастьян Баки, застегивая пряжку. — И слава богу.   
Он забрался на коня и сжал его бока коленями. Мерин неторопливо пошел вперед.   
— Майк, — позвал Барнс и мстительно посмотрел на Себастьяна, — где у вас тут можно купить панамку? Такую, чтобы яркую, розовую, там, или оранжевую.   
— Ну, на рынок можно съездить, тут хиппи свои поделки продают, там и панамки есть, — немного озадаченно ответил Майкл. — А на кой тебе?  
— А Себастьян свою потерял, а он очень любит такие цветастые шляпки, — стараясь не расхохотаться, ответил Барнс.   
— Врет он все! — возмутился Себастьян. — Он просто любит напяливать на меня всякие невообразимые шапки! Джеймс, привезешь панамку — укушу! За задницу! Больно!  
— Ну, я же тебя в них никому не показываю, только друзьям, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Можешь кусать, привезу. На этот раз выберу красную с зеленым. Или вообще, раз они хиппи, вдруг у них радужная будет.   
Себастьян хмыкнул и выехал из ограды. У серого мерина был настолько ровный шаг, что ехать на нем было все равно что сидеть на диване. Себастьян напрягся, чтобы вспомнить все уроки верховой езды, которые брал когда-то.   
— Точно не хочешь? — обернулся к Баки Майкл.   
— А, хрен с вами, пока далеко не уехали, давай. Хочу, — махнул рукой Барнс.   
Они быстро снарядили ему буланого мерина, который фыркал, обнюхивая Барнса с ног до головы, но, видимо, признав в нем достойного, не попытался укусить. Получив несколько коротких емких инструкций, Барнс легко запрыгнул в седло, и вопросительно посмотрел на Майкла.   
— Коленями бока сожми, — усмехнулся тот. Барнс сжал, животное послушно двинулось вперед.   
— У меня получается! — как ребенок, обрадовался Барнс, готовый, казалось, попрыгать и захлопать в ладоши от того, что мерина удалось сдвинуть с места, не прибегая при этом к каким-то хитрым манипуляциям и танцам с бубнами.   
— Поехали, — Майкл легко оказался в седле и пустил своего коня шагом.   
К полудню они объехали все ранчо. Посмотрели на пасущихся в леваде лошадей и на небольшое стадо коров, долго разглядывали ястреба в яркой синеве неба.  
Было жарко, солнце пекло невероятно. Себастьян поправлял темные очки и жалел, что не догадался взять с собой крем от солнца. Загар ему, конечно, шел, но для кожи такое количество солнца было вредно.   
Вернувшись обратно к конюшне, Барнс легко спрыгнул на землю, пытаясь понять, нашлись ли у него новые мышцы после такой нетривиальной для них нагрузки, но ничего нового не обнаружилось. И не болело, в общем-то, ничего, но сказать, что он был в полном восторге от прогулки, он не мог. Наверное, это было просто не его. Но как что-то новое ему даже понравилось.   
— Тебе помочь, принцесса? — спросил Барнс, подойдя к еще сидящему на лошади Себастьяну.   
— Котик, ну тебя, — Себастьян легко спрыгнул на землю. — Майкл, расседлать, а дальше?  
— Вычистить, протереть, — начал перечислять Майкл. — Можно расчесать еще, если совсем делать нечего.   
— У меня наряд по кухне, — тут же отозвался Барнс.   
— Помочь Шелли — это святое, так что не держу тебя, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Идите вместе, просто детей пришлите, им нравится лошадей чистить.   
Себастьян погладил серого по шее, улыбнулся Майклу и пошел вместе с Баки.   
— Я в душ и переоденусь, — предупредил он. — От меня лошадью воняет.   
— Я первый, ты дольше плещешься, — Барнс дернул Себастьяна на себя и поцеловал.   
Себастьян погладил его по плечам и велел:  
— Иди, я пока детей найду и на конюшню отправлю.  
— Я слышал, как Лиза сказала, что я больше на Баки похож, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Так что вот.   
И умотал в их жилище.   
Уже через двадцать минут он явился пред светлы очи Шелли, которая принималась за приготовление обеда. Как только помощник явился, она тут же выделила ему фронт работ, с истинно женской непосредственностью интересуясь их с Себастьяном жизнью, успевая и сама рассказывать. Призналась, что они вообще первые геи, которых она видит живьем, да еще и пара. Она не пыталась ничего выведать о Себастьяне как о звезде экрана, они оба интересовали ее просто как люди.   
Себастьян пришел, когда все уже варилось и жарилось. Он переоделся в чистые джинсы и футболку, улыбнулся Шелли и спросил:  
— Можно будет добавить наши вещи к вашей стирке?  
— Да, конечно, давай я отнесу, — Шелли отошла от плиты и, забрав у Себастьяна одежду, скрылась в глубине дома. — Вообще, я сегодня стирать не собиралась.  
— У нас достаточно одежды, чтобы ее не нужно было стирать каждый день, — успокоил ее Барнс. — Майк обещал завтра свозить меня с утра на хипповский рынок, тебе там ничего не надо?  
— Нет, — рассмеялась Шелли. — Тебе-то там что понадобилось?  
— Панамка для Себастьяна, — охотно ответил Барнс. — Он свою куда-то дел, и ему явно нужна новая. Он любит яркие шляпки, надеюсь найти там что-нибудь действительно яркое и веселенькое.   
— Да? — недоверчиво хмыкнула Шелли, оглядывая Себастьяна. — А по нему не скажешь, что он хочет панамку.   
— Хочет-хочет, — уверенно сказал Барнс, точно зная, что Себастьян никогда в жизни не наденет на людях то, что он собирался ему купить, но отступать не собирался.   
— Это у Джеймса бзик, — развел руками Себастьян. — На отдыхе рядить меня в несуразные панамки. Ты бы видела первую! Оранжевая в синих и зеленых бабочках! Но я ее того… потерял, — гордо сказал он.   
— Бабочки — это же мило, — улыбнулась Шелли.   
— Оранжевый — не мой цвет, — покачал головой Себастьян. — А еще он подарил мне когда-то шелковую куртку с пантерой на спине. Я себя чувствовал старшеклассником.   
— Как будто я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты ее носил, — притворно-обиженно заявил Барнс. — А панамка тебе нужна. Чтобы волосы не выгорали, чтобы морда не сгорела, и вообще тебе очень идет. О, точно, — Барнс выудил из кармана телефон и нашел там фото Себастьяна с острова в той самой панамке, замена которой сейчас так бурно обсуждалась, и показал Шелли. — Смотри, какой он тут красивый. И панамка ему идет.   
— Тиран! — не выдержал Себастьян. — Сатрап и деспот! Полиции моды на тебя нет! Шелли, не смотри, это ужасно. Он эту фотку таскает из телефона в телефон.   
То ли Шелли была слишком хорошо воспитана, то ли еще что, но ржать в голос она не стала, хотя было видно, что она сдерживается.   
— Ты здесь очень… — она прыснула в кулачок, — милый.   
— Вот, я же говорил, она тебе идет! — тут же влез Барнс, отобрал у Шелли телефон, пролистал несколько фоток и снова показал ей. На этой фото Себастьян сидел под елкой в темно-синей пижаме и оранжевой шапке с синим помпоном.   
— Я… — возмутился Себастьян. — Я… Я тебе розовую барби-винтовку подарю! — пообещал он. — И ты будешь делать на нее обзор. Такие есть, я видел!  
— Нет, принцесса, розовой винтовкой ты меня не напугаешь, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Тем более, все девочки, которые меня смотрят, будут просто в восторге.   
— Подтверждаю, — сказала Шелли, — я смотрю. И я была бы в восторге.   
Себастьян скрестил руки на груди, показательно надулся, но долго не выдержал и рассмеялся.   
— Я придумал, — сказал он. — Ты можешь накупить мне сколько угодно панамок, но за каждую ты будешь вслух читать мне перевод фиков на языках, которых я не знаю. А то мне попался фик на испанском с интересным саммари, а испанского-то я и не знаю.   
— А ты много языков знаешь? — спросила Шелли у Барнса. Они сидели на кухне за небольшим столом, накрытым к холодному чаю, несмотря на то, что скоро было время обедать.   
— Много, — честно ответил Барнс. — Все перечислять не буду. Вот этот эксплуататор и хочет меня запрячь за здорово живешь. Одна панамка — один фик. И ты будешь их носить.   
— Но не в Нью-Йорке. А ты будешь фики переводить. Вот мне недавно попался фик на испанском про то, что когда Зимний Солдат был в крио, он превращался в дух Рождества и дарил детям подарки. А Страйк был у него за эльфов.   
— Если мне не понравится, то не буду, — тут же начал торговаться Барнс. — Хорошо, не в Нью-Йорке.   
— Я прошу меня простить, — улыбнулась Шелли, — но вы о чем вообще?  
— Сам начал — сам объясняй, — тут же слился Барнс, понимая, что что такое фанфикшн и почему Себастьяну это интересно, он просто так и не расскажет.   
— О, фанфишкн — это фанатские тексты на тему чего угодно, — начал объяснять Себастьян. — Ну вот кому-то в Марвел не хватает любовных историй — и люди садятся и пишут любовные истории, которые невозможны в каноне. Или так называемые “пропущенные сцены”. Или приключения. Дружбу. Что угодно. Пишут по фильмам и книгам, даже по компьютерным играм. От лимериков до порнографии, что угодно. И зачастую там сюжетные ходы и проработка характеров лучше, чем в сценарии. Я более-менее слежу за фанфиками на языках, которые знаю. А, иногда комбинируют разные фэндомы. Например, я читал фик про то, что Джек Бенджамин — это роль, которую я сыграл в сериале в две тысячи девятом — сын Зимнего Солдата. Иногда, конечно, пишут плохо, иногда пишут такое, от чего тошнит, а иногда попадаются шедевры. Еще есть фанарт — фанатские рисунки и комиксы. И косплей — когда фанаты наряжаются любимыми персонажами.   
— Господи, — изумилась Шелли, — вот людям делать-то нечего. Нет, здорово, конечно, что кто-то вот так вот придумывает что-то, но… Даже не знаю. Наверно, не мое это все просто. Я вообще особо не смотрю ничего, некогда. А о тебе узнала, только когда дети все уши прожужжали про Зимнего Солдата. Уж очень он детям приглянулся, что стреляет хорошо. А потом у мужа ролики увидела твои, Джеймс, ну и спросила, а не этот ли мужик играет Зимнего Солдата. Как же он надо мной ржал!   
— Ну что поделать, — развел руками Себастьян. — Мы, говорят, похожи.   
— Вот так на вас смотришь, и понимаешь, что похожи, да, но не перепутаешь. Как разнояйцевые близнецы, — кивнула Шелли, — а вот если Джеймса постричь и по-одному вас рассматривать, то не так-то просто отличить.   
— У Джеймса другой оттенок волос, глаз и форма лица отличается, — сказал Себастьян. — Но не сильно. А вот мимическая маска и руки у нас совсем разные, — он протянул вперед ладонь и кивнул Баки: — Покажи.   
Барнс протянул руку, как просил Себастьян. У них и правда были совершенно разные руки: у Себастьяна сильные, но изящные пальцы с удлиненными ногтями, узкие запястья и, конечно, маникюр. У Баки были широкие грубые ладони с короткими пальцами, запястья мощные, а ногти — не отполированные, а просто коротко острижденные, квадратные.   
— Игра “Найди десять отличий”, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Когда вижу свои лапищи рядом с этими ручками, прямо стыдно становится.   
Барнс вспомнил, как эти ладони обхватывают цевье, и слегка залип, плавно съезжая мыслями с винтовки на член, и резко тряхнул головой, убирая руку.   
— Да, при ближайшем рассмотрении вы действительно разные, — согласилась Шелли, даже потрогав ладони обоих, глупо хихикнув, когда ее пальцы коснулись руки Себастьяна. — Обалдеть. В моем доме, на моей кухне сидит известный актер, да еще дает себя за ручку подержать. Фанатки, небось, о таком и мечтать не могут?  
— Ох, фанатки чего только не вытворяют, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Позавчера я вернулся из Сиэтла, с конвента. А на конвенте есть такая штука, как возможность для кого угодно сфотографироваться с актером за двести долларов. Ну или больше, зависит от известности. Так вот, на этих съемках у меня и на шее висят, и сценки я разыгрываю, и на руках таскаю, и чего только не делаю. Не целуюсь разве что.   
Он достал телефон и показал фотографию, на которой крупная, килограммов на восемьдесят, девушка висела на нем, обхватив руками за шею, а ногами за талию.   
— Еще бы ты с ними целовался, — буркнул Барнс, у которого волосы шевелились только от мысли о том, что все эти фанаты и фанатки вешаются на его принцессу и всячески его лапают.   
— Не расстраивайся так, — Шелли погладила Барнса по руке, — это же просто его работа. Ладно, раз вы тут все показываете мне разные фотки, я вам тоже покажу, — она достала из кармана домашнего платья свой телефон и покопалась в нем с минуту, после чего положила на стол. — Вот.   
На фото стояла Шелли в коротких шортиках и маечке, а в руках у нее была здоровенная винтовка, у которой даже были сошки. Судя по размытому куску возле дула, фотографировали ее в момент выстрела.   
— Это же Баррет эм девяносто девять, она весит двадцать два фунта, — пришла пора Барнса изумляться. — Да она больше, чем пол-тебя.   
— Мы с Майки поспорили с его другом, что я из этого монстра на весу выстрелю, — улыбнулась Шелли. — Даже плечо не выбила. Но на второй выстрел меня уже не хватило. А так я даже попала.  
— Круто! — впечатлился Себастьян.   
— Я смотрела последний ролик Джеймса, с тобой, — сказала Шелли. — Значит, ты тоже стреляешь? Тебе как, нравится?  
— Я не фанат, — признался Себастьян. — Но ради любимого человека на что только не согласишься.   
— Это точно, — согласилась она и хотела ещё что-то сказать, но тут раздался услышали детский гомон. Вся троица с Лизой во главе влетела в дом, точно определив, где находится мама.  
— Мама! Мама! — кричала Лиза, не смущаясь гостей. — А у дяди Джеймса есть Зимний Солдат игрушечный! Мы видели в ролике. А зачем большим дядям игрушки?  
Шелли сначала растерялась, но настолько быстро взяла себя в руки, что этого можно было и не заметить.  
— Лиза, большие дяди тоже играют в игрушки, — спокойно ответила она.  
— А нам такого нельзя? — обречённо, но с затаенной надеждой спросила Лиза.  
— Того Зимнего Солдата, который в роликах у Джеймса, мне подарила одна девочка, — сказал Себастьян. — Она сшила его сама. Придумала выкройку, купила материалы и сшила. А теперь он талисман Джеймса.   
— Мама, а сшей нам такого же, — попросила Лиза. Похоже, именно она была заводилой.  
— А ты игрушки шьешь? — спросил Барнс.  
— Я все шью. Я на это дело училась, пока с мелкими сидела, да и в школе ещё все сама шила, — немного смущённо призналась Шелли. — Я, можно сказать, больше ничего и не умею, ну ещё за скотиной ходить.  
— Врёт она все, — раздался голос Майкла. — Она много чего умеет и, Себастьян, спорим, она тебя обстреляет?  
— Майк, принцесса неплохо стреляет, и то, что твоя жена жахнула из девяносто девятого Баррета на весу, ещё ни о чем не говорит, — тут же вмешался Барнс.  
— Да ладно, я не бог весь какой стрелок, — Себастьян махнул рукой. — И, котик, не выпендривайся моими отсутствующими талантами.   
— Хорошо, я буду выпендриваться присутствующими, — согласился Барнс. — Не, не буду, а то ещё кто-нибудь на тебя позарится, а у нас нет заднего дворика, где можно… — Барнс посмотрел на детей, которые вились тут же, но закончил, — трупы закапывать.  
Себастьян мог быть уверен, что попадись кто, пытающийся его у Барнса отбить, или, не дай бог, приставать к нему, наутро его бы объявили без вести пропавшим. Барнс не был ревнив в общепринятом понятии, он никогда не заказывал истерик, ни слова не говорил о том, что Себастьяну приходится делать по работе, но зорко следил за тем и теми, кто мог положить на его мужа глаз и попытаться положить ещё что-нибудь.  
— Давайте-ка обедать, — Шелли поднялась и хлопнула по коленям. — Лиза, мальчики, — дети тут же полезли в шкаф за посудой и понесли ее на стол. Сама Шелли стала носить еду, а Майкл тут же принялся ей помогать.   
Они выглядели как американская мечта, у которых есть самое главное — мир и взаимопонимание. На Барнса вновь нахлынули воспоминания о детстве, о семье полной, большой, счастливой. Они тоже были американской мечтой, только городской. Воспоминания давили, рвали на части, от них хотелось убежать, спрятаться, чтобы не было больно, не было так бесконечно, безумно больно, потому что забыл и не вспоминал. Не вспоминал так давно, так долго, что уже поздно. Да и с фронта писал не часто, потому что большая часть их миссий была секретна, а из некоторых мест письма вообще не уходили. Барнс внезапно понял, что его похоронка пришла матери с непонятно кем, кем-то, кто и о нем-то не знал. Или знал, но так, опосредованно. Стало странно, он знал, что считался героем, но понятия не имел, знала ли об этом мама. Дожила ли до того дня, чтобы узнать.  
— Как думаешь, моей маме сказали, что я был героем? — тихо спросил Барнс у Себастьяна, когда хозяева были в столовой.  
— Да, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Конечно, сказали. И твою медаль ей передали.   
— Я просто их так ярко всех вспомнил. Маму, сестер, отца… — Барнс растерянно посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Я ведь месяц не писал...  
Себастьян сжал его руку.   
— Хорошо, что ты вспомнил. И жаль, что ты теперь не сможешь их навестить. Даже на кладбище. Я… я очень тебе сочувствую.  
— Я… — Барнс оглянулся, рядом был только Себастьян, Шелли с детьми и мужем накрывали на стол. Он беспомощно посмотрел на мужа и внезапно всхлипнул: — Я… Мама, она…   
Себастьян обнял Баки и прижал к себе, запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы. Он не очень представлял, что ему делать, потому что Баки всегда был холодноват и циничен. Такого приступа эмоций Себастьян не ожидал совершенно. Но это был его Баки.   
Барнс обхватил его руками, вжался на мгновение, а потом отпустил.  
— Все в порядке, — от внезапного приступа не осталось и следа. — Может быть, вечером поговорим.  
— Все за стол, — объявила Шелли.


	7. Chapter 7

После обеда Себастьяна обсели дети. Лиза принесла рисунки и показывала Зимнего Солдата в разных вариациях. Мальчики спрашивали про то, как снимают фильмы и про историю Баки Барнса в разных вариациях. Себастьян нахваливал рисунки и рассказывал, рассказывал, рассказывал...  
Барнс с Майклом помогли Шелли убрать с стола и вышли на крыльцо, устроившись там, принялись обсуждать оружие. А потом вообще спустились в подвал, где его можно было ещё и потрогать. Они пару часов обсуждали, спорили, разбирали-собирали.  
— Давай завтра постреляем? — предложил Майкл.  
— А то ж, — тут же согласился Барнс. — Только Себастьяну будет не очень интересно. Не так интересно, как нам с тобой. Ладно, я придумаю, чем его заинтересовать. Пойдем, спасём его от детей.  
— Пойдем, — согласился Майкл.  
— А в кино по-настоящему целуются? — спросила Лиза.  
— Понарошку! — заверил ее один из братьев.  
Лиза подергала Себастьяна за руку.   
— По-настоящему, — ответил тот.   
— Вот! — воскликнула Лиза. — Я же говорила!  
— Ну и о чем он тут вам наврал? — поинтересовался Барнс, когда они вошли в гостиную.   
Лиза, оказавшаяся помесью истинной леди и танка, сидела у Себастьяна на коленях и чувствовала себя там более чем удобно.  
— Он не наврал, — заступилась Лиза за Себастьяна, а потом повернулась к нему. — Не наврал же?  
— Как можно, леди! — возмутился Себастьян. — Мы обсуждаем нюансы кино, — пояснил он.   
Барнс достал телефон и сфоткал Себастьяна в окружении детей.   
— Тоже заведу себе инстаграм и буду выкладывать туда фотки тебя в панамах, — объявил он.  
— Не надо, — серьезно попросил Себастьян. — Правда не надо.  
— Да я шучу, — ласково сказал Барнс. — В панамках ты только для меня.   
Он не очень представлял себе, как вести себя с Себастьяном при детях, но решил не лезть с обнимашками, чтобы не пришлось отвечать на вопросы, которые обязательно последуют. Хотя сесть рядом и прижать к себе очень хотелось. Вот так вот не прикасаться, хотя и можно, но нельзя, было еще большей пыткой, чем просто смотреть через оптику прицела.   
— Дети, идите-ка, поиграйте, хватит приставать, — хлопнул в ладоши Майкл.   
Мальчишки резво отстали от Себастьяна, а вот Лиза слезала с колен с большим сожалением, но тоже ушла, оставив наконец несчастного деятеля искусства в покое.   
— Купаться хотите? — предложил Майкл. — У нас небольшой пруд есть, вполне себе чистый. Заодно и стрельбище покажу, оно рядом.   
— Сильно рядом? — прищурился Барнс.   
— Ну, минут десять пешком, — прикинул Майкл.   
— Может, тогда и постреляем сегодня? — он посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Ты же не против? Новый Баррет, у меня такого нет, а будет только через месяц, а подержаться за него я сейчас хочу. Ну пожалуйста…  
Себастьян офигел.  
— Джеймс, — сказал он. — Когда это я запрещал тебе играть в свои игрушки? А в пруду я поплаваю. Может, черепаху поймаю. Там же водятся черепахи?  
— Честно сказать, я понятия не имею, какие там монстры могут водиться, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Может, и черепаху поймаешь. А, может, пиявок. Идите, собирайтесь, я пока оружием займусь.  
— Пойдем, принцесса, — Барнс дернул Себастьяна с дивана. — Если увижу у тебя на коленях леди старше десяти лет, прибью, понял?  
Себастьян расхохотался и хлопнул Баки по заднице.   
— Я плавки возьму и полотенце, — сказал он. — А ты иди собирай свои игрушки.   
— Люблю тебя, — шепнул на ухо Барнс, легко касаясь живота, и отступил, чтобы не сграбастать в объятия и не отпускать. Вообще не отпускать. — Пойдем, Майк, соберем наши игрушки.   
Если подумать, то они позволяли друг другу все, кто бы из них что ни захотел. Барнс знал, что он мог не спрашивать, но он никогда, даже зная, что получит утвердительный ответ, не ставил Себастьяна перед фактом, он всегда обо всем предупреждал его заранее, и если бы Себастьян был против какой-нибудь его затеи, Барнс обязательно бы пересмотрел свои взгляды на идею, или нашел бы слова, чтобы убедить Себастьяна, что ему ну очень-очень этого хочется. Или нужно.   
Они с Майклом взяли только новый Баррет и еще одну винтовку для сравнения.   
— Тебе тоже обзор заказали? — спросил Майкл, когда они складывали оружие в багажник.   
— Ага, ТТХ уже прислали, я почитал и слюной закапал, а саму девочку недели через три привезти должны, — отозвался Барнс.   
— А ты, когда служил, кем был? — Майкл хлопнул крышкой багажника.   
— Снайпером, — честно ответил Барнс. — А вообще я в этом отношении всесторонне развит. Стреляю из чего угодно, хоть из гаубицы, вожу все, что ездит, даже вертолетом управлять умею. Рукопашник, взрывотехник, лингвист и еще всякое. Тяжела доля наемника.   
— Не хотел бы я тебя встретить в темном переулке, — было видно, что Майкл слегка офигел от списка умений Барнса.   
— Я же у Себастьяна телохранителем был сначала, это потом у нас отношения закрутились. Его девчонка чуть не пристрелила, потому что, не поверишь, Зимний Солдат убил родителей Старка, — невесело усмехнулся Барнс, а Майкл только головой покачал. — Принцесса меня остановить успел, я не думал, я бы девку убил. Это на тему тёмных переулков. Этого не видно, но часть меня до сих пор на войне.   
Барнс сам не понимал, что его потянуло на откровенность, но иногда и ему хотелось кому-нибудь открыться, не полностью, но все же. Не все на голову Себастьяна выливать.   
— А оружие дает точку опоры в мирном существовании? — предположил Майкл.   
— Нет, оружие я просто люблю. Хотя дома не держу, из-за Себастьяна. Потому что он не оценит, если наша квартира превратится в арсенал, — улыбнулся Барнс. — А я не смогу, принеся один пистолет, не принести еще. У меня друг был, мы вместе жили, так оружие было по всему дому, а кладовка, здоровенная, надо сказать, вся была завалена всяким разным. Мы тогда еще воевали, поэтому друг на меня не ругался. А сейчас я с войной завязал. Хватит.   
Себастьян подошел к ним с полотенцем на плече, в футболке и длинных шортах из обрезанных джинсов.   
— Едем или пешком? — спросил он.   
— Едем, — ответил Майкл. — Пешком идти устанем с этим добром.   
— Что, к марш-броску на пять километров по жаре никто не готов? — усмехнулся Барнс и, увидев, что желающих нет, пожал плечами. — Ну как хотите. Я просто предложил.   
Машина пылила по проселочной дороге, пока они не свернули в поле, подъехав к небольшой рощице.   
— Мы приехали, — обернулся к Себастьяну, который сидел сзади, Майкл. — А тебе по тропинке минут десять топать до пруда. Или довезти?  
— Я дойду, ты только покажи, куда, — сказал Себастьян. — И забрать меня не забудьте.   
— Вот еще, — улыбнулся Барнс, вылезая из машины. — Сам дойдешь. Тут топать-то километров пять. Тебе полезно.   
— Как же я по такой жаре без панамки? — Себастьян сделал несчастное и одновременно возмущенное лицо, похлопал Баки по плечу и пошел по тропинке. Вскоре он скрылся за кустами.   
— Уговорил, — крикнул Барнс ему вслед, и обернулся к Майклу. — Ну что, поиграем?  
Майкл кивнул, и они принялись доставать оружие.   
В меткости Барнс решил не соревноваться, просто потому, что это было бессмысленно, он попадал в яблочко десять раз из десяти, а Майкл сам не предложил, что порадовало.   
Барнс мучал новую винтовку и так, и эдак. Расстреливал обойму на скорость, от которой Майкл просто обалдел и даже никак не прокомментировал; стрелял, держа винтовку на весу, хотя весила она немало; сразу прикидывал ее плюсы и минусы. Потом пострелял из другой винтовки, тоже “баррет”, только более старая модель, понял, что принципиально нового ничего не придумали, но для своих габаритов новая винтовка действительно почти ничего не весила.   
Не на камеру, не дурачась, Майкл оказался очень хорошим стрелком, хотя Барнс бы не сказал, что из него получился бы снайпер. Но в целом стрелял он очень неплохо.   
Отстреляв полторы коробки патронов, Барнс предложил сворачиваться и действительно пойти купаться.   
— А то принцесса соскучился, — усмехнулся он.   
— Пойдем, — согласился Майкл, и они, положив оружие в багажник, пошли по тропинке к пруду.   
Себастьян сидел в воде по плечи и что-то рассматривал в ладонях.   
— Хочешь лягушку, котик? — спросил он, увидев Баки, и протянул ему руку с крупной лоснящейся зеленой лягушкой.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне ее поцеловать и проверить, вдруг станет принцессой? Зачем мне две принцессы? — логично спросил Барнс. — Мне тебя хватает, не унести.   
Себастьян рассмеялся и швырнул лягушкой в Баки. Попал.   
Увернуться Барнс не успел просто потому, что даже не предполагал, что в него можно кинуть что-то подобное. Живыми лягушками в него сроду не кидались. Дохлыми, впрочем, тоже.   
— Это вот так, значит, ты встречаешь любимого мужа? — надул губы Барнс, делая вид, что смертельно обиделся.   
Майкл стоял чуть в стороне и посмеивался, наблюдая за открывшимся зрелищем.   
— Ну, змей тут нет, — Себастьян развел руками, — а черепахи увесистые.   
— Не боишься, что при следующей встрече я в тебя чем-нибудь кину? — прищурился Барнс.   
— Панамкой? — Себастьян захлопал ресницами.  
— Нет, панамку я приберегу для чего-нибудь другого, — протянул Барнс, скидывая футболку. — Я знаю, как я тебе отомщу.   
Невероятно быстро сорвавшись с места, Барнс подхватил Себастьяна на руки и швырнул в пруд, зайдя в воду. Тот, хохоча, ушел на дно, тут же вынырнул и принялся щекотать Баки.   
Весело смеясь, Барнс сначала попытался скрутить Себастьяна, но в итоге просто завел ему руки за спину, легко удерживая их одной рукой, и прижал к себе.   
— Не выйдет, принцесса, — Барнс жадно смотрел на Себастьяна, тот мог почувствовать его возбуждение, от него пахло сгоревшим порохом и оружейной смазкой.   
— Не место, — шепнул ему Себастьян. — Пусти. Я поплавать хочу.   
Он качнул бедрами вперед, а потом отстранился.  
Барнс тихо выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, а потом отпустил Себастьяна, с сожалением посмотрев на него, и обернулся, ища глазами Майкла, который устроился на берегу и лежал, наверное, глядя в небо.   
— Плавай, принцесса, — вздохнул он и нырнул, уплывая на середину пруда.   
Наплававшись, Себастьян выбрался на берег, вытерся и намазался кремом от солнца.   
— Хорошо у вас тут, — сказал он Майклу. — Тихо и спокойно.   
— В жизни в глуши есть свои плюсы, — улыбнулся Майкл, щурясь от яркого солнца. — Я жил в городе только, когда учился и, знаешь, мне не особо понравилось. Маленькая квартирка вместо своего большого дома. Соседи, шум машин постоянный. Не, в глуши лучше.   
— Ну, у тебя и профессия соответствующая, — заметил Себастьян. — Я привязан к Нью-Йорку работой. Да и нравится он мне.   
— Переквалифицироваться на лекаря кошек-собачек я могу, — усмехнулся Майкл. — А тяжело перевоплощаться, вживаться в роли? Я, как ты понимаешь, далеко не все твои фильмы видел, кроме супергеройской эпопеи еще парочку посмотрел, но ты круто меняешься.   
Барнс подошел тихо, обнял Себастьяна со спины, положив подбородок на плечо. Ему не надо было спрашивать, о чем они, он слышал разговор, поэтому просто коротко поцеловал в шею, не мешая мужу ответить на вопрос.   
— Когда тяжело, — ответил Себастьян. — Когда легко. Легко, если персонаж проработан и с ним есть сродство. Как с Баки. А вот была у меня лет шесть назад роль семнадцатилетнего уебка, который жену чуть что бил — вот это было сложно.   
— Мне понравилась новая винтовка, — вдруг сказал Барнс. — Ничего принципиально нового, но прицельная дальность выше, чем у ее сестры, и для ее размера у нее очень небольшой вес.   
— Купишь себе такую? — тут же спросил Себастьян.  
— Не придется, мне заказали обзор. А эти ребята всегда оставляют мне обозреваемое оружие, — ответил Барнс. — Блин, тоже хочу свой дом с большим подвалом, чтобы было где оружие хранить.   
— А где ты сейчас хранишь? — спросил Майкл.   
— У друга, с которым вместе снимаем. У него недалеко от Нью-Йорка дом и огромная территория. Он там бункер строит на случай ядерной войны, — Барнс сильнее прижался к Себастьяну, детей тут не было, а как-то смутить своим поведением Майкла он не боялся. В конечном итоге, тот при них обнимал свою жену. — Себастьян даже разрешил мне вложиться в это предприятие.   
— Я думал о бункере, — признался Майкл, — но я, наверное, недостаточно шизанутый для этого.   
— Я в этом предприятии даже поучаствую, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Общие интересы с партнером и все такое.  
— Он у меня вообще добрый, и все мне разрешает, — мурлыкнул Барнс, потеревшись щекой о шею Себастьяна.   
— Честно сказать, я думал поначалу, что меня будут напрягать ваши отношения, — Майкл уселся, обхватив колени руками, пожевывая травинку. — Но вот нет, и меня это очень радует. Не люблю зашоренность взглядов.   
— Если бы раньше мне сказали, что я буду жить с мужиком, да еще и женюсь на нем, я бы не поверил, — сказал Барнс. — Так что да, зашоренность взглядов хреновая вещь.  
— У меня до Джеймса постоянные отношения тоже ни с кем не складывались, — признался Себастьян. — Я уж думал, что не создан для семьи. Но, как оказалось, смотря с кем.   
— А мы с Шелли вместе со школы. Она была королевой, а я тем еще задохликом на пару классов старше, — поделился Майкл. — Я на нее смотрел как на недостижимую мечту, а она меня заметила и выбрала, проигнорировав всех этих капитанов футбольной команды и прочую шушеру. Теперь я крутой мужик, у которого красавица жена и трое детей. А вы о детях не думали?  
— Не думали, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Я же в разъездах все время, Джеймс тоже часто со мной ездит. Да и квартира у нас на двоих, небольшая. А жилье в Нью-Йорке дорогое.   
В кустах кто-то зашуршал, и на берег выскочил взъерошенный, пыльный, с вываленным языком Кайл. Он увидел Себастьяна, замахал хвостом и кинулся к нему.   
— Как ты нас нашел, Кайл? — удивился Себастьян. — Ты мой мальчик!  
Он опустился на колени и принялся почесывать Кайла за ушами.   
— Вот правильно говорят, что бордер-колли — самая умная порода.   
— В принципе, если накупались, можем ехать домой, — предложил Майкл.   
— А поехали, — согласился Барнс. — Мне еще Шелли с ужином помогать, да и мое чудовище по мне соскучилось. Поехали, Себастьян?  
— Да, давайте, — кивнул Себастьян.   
Через полчаса они уже были дома. Дети резвились на улице, громко смеясь и что-то крича.  
— Принцесса, я помогу Майклу с оружием, почистить там, вся фигня, хорошо? — спросил Барнс.   
— Котик, — серьезно сказал Себастьян, — здесь ты задаешь ну очень странные вопросы.   
— Я просто боюсь, что совсем увлекусь, и тебе станет тут тоскливо, — признался Барнс. — Хотя ты и знал, куда и с кем едешь.   
— Вот именно, — кивнул Себастьян. — Я знал, с кем и к кому еду. Так что иди развлекайся, а я почту проверю и фотки в Инсту запощу. Благослови господи Илона Маска и его спутники с бесплатным вайфаем!  
— Завтра я куплю тебе панамку, — сказал Барнс. — Поймай Стива и погладь его за меня, он, наверное, соскучился.   
Барнс коротко поцеловал Себастьяна и ушел с Майклом возиться с оружием. Шелли еще не принималась готовить ужин, поэтому времени у него было полно.   
Чистя винтовку, Барнс думал о том, что ему несказанно повезло с мужем. Наверное, настолько понимающую женщину, которая бы не ревновала его к оружию, он бы просто не нашел. Да и мужик не всякий бы выдержал. А Себастьян, не разделяя его увлечения, был совершенно не против, даже поддерживал его. Это очень дорого стоило.


	8. Chapter 8

Панамок на рынке хэндмэйда оказалось просто неимоверное количество. Всех цветов, любых размеров, с вышивкой, с блестками, с пайетками, с рисунком в клетку, в полоску, в цветочек, в бабочку, с листиками конопли, с нашитыми искусственными цветами, с привязанными к полям винными пробками на веревочках, с рогом единорога — какие угодно.   
Оглядывая все это великолепие, Барнс растерялся, не представляя, какая пошла бы Себастьяну больше, или какая из них была более дурацкая, или вообще хоть какая-нибудь выделялась бы больше остальных, но они все были яркими и жизнеутверждающими.   
В итоге он просто выбрал вариант “неделька”. Семь панамок по цветам радуги: красная была сделана под божью коровку; оранжевая была с блестками и бабочками, как утерянная первая; желтая была подсолнухом, а вместо полей у нее были желтые матерчатые лепестки; зеленая была в клетку; голубая была просто из джинсы, но с яркой аппликацией из цветов; синяя оказалась самая консервативная, с рыбками; а фиолетовая переливалась на солнце. В довершение этого безобразия Барнс приобрел еще радужную панамку с рогом единорога, которую тут же нацепил на Себастьяна.   
— Вот, — удоволетворенно-радостно сказал он, расплатившись с продавщицей — милой девчушкой лет шестнадцати. — Теперь я спокоен и доволен.   
Майкл, стоящий в стороне, давился смехом, стараясь не показывать, насколько ему тяжело сдерживаться.   
— Да можешь ржать, — махнул рукой Себастьян и сделал селфи. — Джеймс, надо детям подарков купить. Майкл, что Лиза любит? А мальчишки?  
— Что, выложишь, чтобы все посмотрели, какой ты красавец? — рассмеялся Майкл. — Лизе можно браслет какой-нибудь купить. Мы как-то сюда ездили, она хотела. А пацанам… Эти черти у меня лук все выпрашивали, я тут где-то видел вариант именно для детей. Дешево и точно не поранятся. Правда, откуда у хиппи луки, ума не приложу. Но, видимо, в Техасе нельзя быть совсем хиппи.   
Себастьян и Баки переглянулись и пошли покупать луки и браслеты. Браслетов тут тоже было великое множество, и Себастьян с трудом выбрал только три. Зато один был серебристый с красной звездой — Зимний Солдат до сих пор был в тренде. Правда, на запястье Лизы он был велик, но Себастьян прикинул, что девочка может носить его как плечевой браслет.   
Барнс, в свою очередь, сумел выбрать для Лизы браслет из гематита и бирюзы, очень ему понравилось сочетание голубого и черного.   
— И какая из этих панамок тебе нравится меньше всего? — спросил Барнс, когда они уже ехали обратно.   
— Зеленая, — признался Себастьян. — Не думал я, что ты так консервативен. Кстати, как там Стив, я его со вчера не видел?  
— Я его видел утром и посадил дома, чтобы немного отдохнул от улицы, а то совсем ошалеет, забудет, как в доме жить, — сказал Барнс, не представляя, что может натворить одичавший кошак. — Я подумал, что тебе понравится консервативная панамка.   
— Слушай, мне панамки вообще как идея не нравятся, — фыркнул Себастьян. — Не мой стиль. Я кепки люблю, и ты это знаешь. А лоток ты Стиву оставил?  
— Нет, я дебил, оставить живность без сортира, — даже обиделся Барнс. — Не так часто мы бываем в местах, где тебе приходиться носить панамки. 

 

В комнате Баки и Себастьяна был полный разгром. Но странный. По всему полу были раскиданы мятые, покусанные, надорванные купюры номиналом не меньше десятки. В углу, свив из денег гнездо, спал вымотавшийся Стив.  
— Баки, — мягко произнес Себастьян, — ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
— О чем именно? — решил закосить под дурачка Барнс, принимаясь собирать деньги. Он всегда знал, что Себастьяну вряд ли понравится его увлечение жестоким мордобоем, но иногда хотелось дать выход именно этой стороне своей личности, и Барнс участвовал в боях без правил. Подпольных. Самых жестоких, которые только находил.   
Наличность он хранил в коробке, беря оттуда частями, чтобы тратить, не снимать деньги с карты. А в банк не нес, чтобы не было вопросов о том, откуда такие деньги у него берутся. Барнс надеялся, что Себастьян об этом не узнает, но тайное всегда становится явным.   
— Баки, — Себастьян умел быть жестким, когда ему это надо. — Откуда столько налички?  
— Ты не хочешь знать, — попытался не раскрывать своих тайн Барнс.   
— Давай ты не будешь решать за меня, что я хочу знать, а что не хочу.   
— Я никого не граблю, — снова попытался Барнс.   
— А что ты делаешь?  
— Бои без правил, — сдался Барнс. — Это просто бои без правил.   
— Это когда ты приходишь заполночь, рожу прячешь, а к утру синяки уже сходят?  
— Угу, — кивнул Барнс, опустив взгляд. — Прости.   
— Придурок, — не выдержал Себастьян. — А если тебя покалечат?  
— Эм… — Барнс посмотрел на Себастьяна озадаченно, потому что покалечить его было довольно сложно, особенно обычному человеку. — Меня даже Стив не покалечил, чего говорить о простых людях?  
— Логично. А зачем тебе это надо? Не из-за денег же.   
— Деньги — это приятный бонус. Хочу… Не знаю, хочу мордобоя, хочу вот этой вот херни. Не постоянно, но иногда как нахлынет, и я иду и выхожу на один, редко два боя с самым сильным противником. Меня еще никто не уделал, — Барнс подошел к Себастьяну и обхватил его ладонями за плечи, поглаживая. — Наверное, мне просто нужна жестокость. Я не могу жить в мире, потому что часть меня все равно остается на войне.   
— Тогда в следующий раз я пойду с тобой, — сказал Себастьян. — Как зритель. Поставлю на тебя, наверное. Я хочу знать своего мужа. И эту твою сторону — тоже.   
— Ты и так меня знаешь, — Барнс притянул к себе Себастьяна и поцеловал.   
— Баки, спорить бесполезно, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Я приду. А ты скажешь мне, куда и когда.  
— А я разве с тобой спорю? — удивился Барнс. — Я говорю тебе, что тебе не обязательно смотреть, как я бью кому-нибудь морду, чтобы знать меня. Но если тебе так хочется посмотреть, то я не против.   
— Давай убирай весь этот бардак, — скомандовал Себастьян. — И учти, до четырнадцати тысяч наличкой в месяц можно в банк спокойно вносить, никто не заинтересуется.   
— Я подумаю насчёт банка, — честно сказал Барнс, собирая раскиданные Стивом деньги. Он согнал котенка с насиженного места, подумал, и посадил его к себе на шею. Тот поторопился было спрыгнуть, но понял, что сидя, равновесие не удержишь, и привычно распластался воротничком. — Я, кстати, себе брелок купил. Пацифик. Сейчас думаю, что я, таскающий пацифик, — это какой-то оксюморон. Хотя он плоский, круглый, можно по-разному использовать.  
— Ага, как кастет, — согласился Себастьян и сел на кровать. — А у вас там хиппи были?  
— Там — это где? — не понял Барнс. — И у кого “у нас”??  
— Там — это в той вселенной, откуда ты родом. А “у вас” — это “у вас”.  
— Были, конечно. Только я с ними никогда не сталкивался. Тем более, насколько я знаю, рассвет хипповства был, когда я был в Союзе, — рассказывал Барнс, — а там все было строго. Так что как явление хиппи были, но мне с ними всю дорогу было не по пути. Даже не знал никого. Знаю, что меня хотели кинуть на одного ретивого противника войны, но потом передумали, не знаю, почему. Принцесса, я не думаю, что наши миры так уж сильно отличаются, чтобы в нем не было таких вещей, как хиппи, скины, панки, третий рейх и прочая хрень.  
Сложив деньги обратно в карман рюкзака, Барнс подошёл и обнял Себастьяна.  
— Я так тебя люблю....  
Себастьян провел губами от его уха к скуле.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, котик. Иначе — как бы мы вообще были вместе?   
Сжимая Себастьяна в объятиях, Барнс думал о том, какое это счастье — просто любить его. Наверное, он хотел бы быть рядом, даже зная, что ему ничего не светит, просто потому, что быть рядом — уже больше, чем можно было бы мечтать.   
— Хочу тебя, — шепнул Барнс на ухо Себастьяну, горячо выдохнув, и обвел ухо кончиком языка. — Так хочу, что мозг плавится, мыслей ноль, и член стоит.  
Последнее Себастьян немедленно проверил.  
— Ведь и правда стоит, — с наигранным удивлением сказал он и погладил то, что нащупал.   
— Что я тебе, врать, что ли, буду? — притворно обиделся Барнс. — Как будто ты не отвечаешь мне взаимностью.  
И внаглую забрался руками Себастьяну в штаны.  
— О, — удивленно произнес Себастьян. — И что ты там нашел?  
— Кое-что очень интересное, — облизнул Барнс, поглаживая тут же ставший твердым член Себастьяна, а потом медленно опустился перед ним на колени. — И это интересное тоже интересуется мной.  
Резко сдернув с мужа штаны вместе с бельем, Барнс прижался щекой к паху, выдыхая. Себастьян запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, поворошил их. Тот заурчал, погладил член Себастьяна, погладил бедро, а потом взял и обхватил губами головку.  
Себастьян качнулся вперед, в нежный плен горячего рта. И подумал, что он очень везучий: ему уже сорок один, скоро сорок два, но у него все равно секс почти каждый день, и его же хватает на это!  
Барнс увлеченно сосал, то пропуская в горло, позволяя головке толкнуться в стенку глотки, то посасывал одну головку, играя кончиком языка с уздечкой. В процессе он совсем стянул с Себастьяна штаны, заставив выступить из них, а потом вообще толкнул его на кровать, заставляя развести ноги шире, гладил внутреннюю сторону бедер, поглаживая яйца, проходился пальцами по сжатому входу.  
Он хотел, как же он хотел Себастьяна, своего мужа, единственного в целом мире человека, ради которого он бы и развязал, и закончил любую войну, заставил бы измениться рельеф мира, сравнивая с землёй одни вершины и возводя другие.   
— А давай сегодня ты снизу? — выдохнул Себастьян. — Хочу твою задницу.   
Барнс умудрился кивнуть, но не оторвался от своего занятия, продолжая сосать, при этом сладко постанывая.  
Себастьян откинулся на кровать и предложил:  
— Оседлаешь меня?  
— Все сам, все сам, — проворчал Барнс, все-таки выпустив изо рта член, быстро разделся и вытащил из рюкзака смазку.   
— Я ленив, ты знаешь, — Себастьян разлегся на кровати, поглаживая член.   
— Хорошо, раз мой дражайший супруг желает… — Барнс перекинул через Себастьяна ногу, но остался стоять над ним на коленях. Вылив на пальцы смазки, он завел руку за спину, принимаясь растягивать себя. Его член покачивался, пачкая живот.  
Себастьян дотянулся до него и принялся поглаживать член, размазывая по нему предъэякулят, гладя уздечку и выступающие рельефные вены кончиками пальцев.  
Барнс сладко выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, насаживаясь на собственные пальцы, подаваясь на ласку Себастьяна.  
— Господи, не могу больше, — рвано выдохнул он, заменяя пальцы членом мужа. Барнс опускался медленно, словно издеваясь, кусал губы, зажмурившись, и медленно дышал.  
Себастьян придерживал его за бедра и старался сам лежать смирно и не подаваться вверх, не спешить. Хотя так хотелось войти целиком в это тесное, горячее, свое.   
Опустившись на член до конца, Барнс замер, давая себе время привыкнуть. Как же он любил это чувство заполненности, растянутости, как правильно ощущался член внутри. Ни один мужик никогда не ощущался так правильно, так желанно, как Себастьян.  
— Ну же, — Барнс плавно двинулся, предлагая мужу поучаствовать в процессе.  
Себастьян легонько шлепнул его по бедру и подался вверх. Они с Баки всегда моментально находили общий ритм, двигались слаженно и плавно, как в танце.   
Барнс выгнулся и протяжно застонал, запрокинув голову, срываясь на бешеный темп.  
— Баки, господи! — вскрикивал Себастьян.  
В паху у него разгорался огонь, словно он вот-вот взорвется, кончится, разлетится острыми искрами. Себастьян ухватил член Баки и принялся жестко дрочить.  
Удовольствие захлестывало медленно, но неотвратимо, накрывая, погребая под собой — не выбраться. Ощутив такую желанную ладонь на своем члене, Барнс чуть не взорвался тут же, не кончив только усилием воли. Он сжался на члене, двигаясь быстро, рвано, взнуздывая себя, чтобы не кончить раньше.  
— Давай, принцесса, кончи для меня, — хрипло выдохнул Барнс, слабо соображая, что он делает, что говорит. Он только чувствовал, чувствовал всем собой одного единственного человека, которого безумно любил.  
— Вместе, — вырвалось у Себастьян.  
Он закричал, продолжая дрочить, и кончился весь. Перед глазами полыхнул фейерверк, мышцы свело наслаждением.   
Они были настолько четко, идеально, полно подогнаны друг под друга, словно выточенные мирозданием по одному лекалу, что могли это — кончить одновременно.   
Поняв каким-то иным чувством, что его любовник на грани, Барнс отпустил себя, позволил себе захлебнуться удовольствием, на какое-то долгое мгновение напрягаясь всем телом, изогнулся и практически рухнул на Себастьяна, не имея ни сил, ни желания шевелиться. Даже не пытаясь сняться с опадающего члена.  
Они долго лежали так. Себастьян гладил Баки по спине, ерошил густой пушок на пояснице. Несмотря на то, что рядом с Баки Себастьян выглядел хрупким, он вполне мог поднять Баки на руки, и даже делал это иногда.   
— В душ? — предложил Себастьян, когда у них обоих выровнялся сердечный ритм и успокоилось дыхание.   
— Давай ещё появляемся, — попросил Барнс, не желая ни шевелиться, ни тем более выпускать Себастьяна из рук. — Мне Майк рассказывал, тут не очень далеко, пара часов езды, есть место, где можно пострелять из станкового пулемета, если с человеком договориться. Ты хочешь? Или предпочтешь провести полдня с детьми? Ты им понравился.  
— Лучше с детьми, — сказал Себастьян. — Они смешные такие.  
— Тебе правда так понравилось возиться с детьми? — Барнс приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Себастьяну в глаза. — Или ты просто не хочешь проводить время среди идиотов, которые кончают от здоровенных пушек?  
— Я шума не люблю, — признался Себастьян. — А станковый пулемет — это громко.   
— А представляешь, каково мне? — Барнс устроил голову у Себастьяна на плече, выводя пальцами узоры на груди и коротко, едва ощутимо целуя в шею.   
— А тебе это в кайф, — рассмеялся Себастьян.  
— Мне тоже громко, — пожалился Барнс. — Очень громко. Но, если не хочешь, я не настаиваю, главное, чтобы тебе было не скучно, и ты на меня не обижался.   
Лениво потянувшись, Барнс подгреб Себастьяна под себя, собираясь использовать его вместо подушки.   
— Тогда сейчас еще полежим, а потом мы с Майклом поедем, — заключил он, зевнув.   
— Ты Шелли с обедом обещал помочь, — напомнил Себастьян, потянулся за телефоном и глянул на время. — Уже почти двенадцать.   
— Сейчас еще полежу с тобой, потом ополоснусь и пойду помогать, — согласился Барнс. — Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю? И все все равно будет так, как захочешь ты?  
Себастьян крепко ухватил Баки за волосы на затылке и приподнял его голову. Заглянул в глаза и сказал:  
— Будет так, как хотим _мы_. А о спорных вопросах мы договоримся, котик.   
— Да, мой хороший, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по щеке, — как мы хотим.   
Ему было позволено все, что он хотел. Себастьян никак и ничем не ограничивал его свободу ни делать что-либо, ни принимать решения, но Барнс все равно чувствовал, что вряд ли действительно смог бы настоять, если бы его муж был действительно против чего бы то ни было. Единственная ситуация, в которой бы Барнс принял решение, не оглядываясь на Себастьяна, была бы только одна: угроза жизни. Но там в принципе не было бы времени рассуждать.   
Полежав еще немного, наслаждаясь нежностью обнаженной кожи, Барнс поднялся и пошел полоскаться, оставив Себастьяна лежать и думать о вечном.   
Себастьян, впрочем, не думал ни о чем, только на краю сознания телепалась мыслишка, что Майкл и Шелли очень предусмотрительно запихнули их в отдельный домик, а не в гостевую комнату: они с Баки были очень громкими.   
Стив забрался к нему на грудь и принялся вылизываться. Себастьян лениво гладил его, почесывал за ушами и думал о том, что детей он не хочет совершенно. Но не помешает поговорить об этом с Баки.   
Совершенно голый, Барнс вышел из ванной и принялся натягивать на влажную задницу шорты, пренебрегши бельем.   
— Я пошел, — сказал он, натягивая футболку с кэповским щитом. Он отказывался покупать новую, хотя эту затаскал уже буквально до дыр.   
Барнс не хотел этого показывать, но он скучал по Стиву, понимал, что они больше никогда не увидятся, что его друг занимается тем, для чего был, наверное, создан самой вселенной, и только понимание того, что он взрослый самостоятельный мужик, которого еще и хрен сдвинешь, если он уперся во что-то, смиряло Барнса с мыслью о невозможности встречи.   
— Он тебе не снится? — внезапно спросил Себастьян.  
— Что? — обернулся от двери Барнс. — А, нет, не снится. Да и с чего бы? Мы ж с ним не спали никогда. И на острова отдыхать не ездили. Но я скучаю, если ты об этом. Но не по Капитану Америке.   
— По Стиву? — спросил Себастьян, гладя котенка. — Жаль, что нельзя иметь все и сразу, да?  
Вернувшись и присев на кровать, Барнс, не глядя, сграбастал котенка на руки, принимаясь наглаживать, да так нежно, что сложно было поверить, что этими пальцами он может вырвать кадык.   
— Я мог остаться, — подумав, сказал Барнс. — Там, на крыше, я успевал прыгнуть за Стивом, реакции хватало, скорости тоже. Просто я устал ждать, когда снова смогу быть рядом с тобой. Я выбрал. И выбрал тебя. Стив бы не простил себе, если бы я, любя тебя, остался с ним. Он однажды спросил: когда? Я честно ответил, что как можно скорее. Мы, может быть, не попрощались в полной мере, но он был готов к тому, что меня больше не будет с ним. Вот.   
— Хорошо, что он знал. И все равно как-то грустно, — вздохнул Себастьян.  
Он встал, потянулся и ушел в ванную.  
Барнс выпустил тезку Стива на кровать и поймал Себастьяна в объятия, целуя в шею.   
— Приходи, как искупаешься, а то Шелли хуже любого репортера, наверное. Она столько вопросов задает. Я даже теряюсь, — признался он.


	9. Chapter 9

Себастьян сидел на кухне и пил холодный чай со льдом и веточкой мелиссы.   
— Шелли, — спросил он, — а ты домохозяйка? Весь дом на тебе?  
— Да, дом, дети, огород, куры, — улыбаясь, ответила Шелли, умело руководя Барнсом, который практически порхал по кухне, почти полностью взяв на себя всю готовку. — Мы с Майки сразу после моего выпуска поженились, и я тут же забеременела. Хорошо, его родители помогли, он доучился, теперь, вот, уважаемый человек в округе. А я жена уважаемого человека. А ты сам что-нибудь по дому делаешь?  
— Понемногу, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — С Кайлом вожусь, готовить умею. А вообще у нас уборщица есть. Ну а раньше, когда только выпустился и работы было мало, все сам. Я после выпуска комнату снимал у подруги матери, тогда все сам за собой. Сначала ролей было мало, в рекламу тоже особо не приглашали. Подрабатывал где мог.   
— А ты, Джеймс? — переключилась она на Барнса, удовлетворенная ответом Себастьяна.   
— А что я? Я большую часть жизни воевал, поэтому вообще все сам, — пожал он плечами, сливая горячую воду, забыв про прихватки.   
— Как вас вообще жизнь-то свела? — удивилась Шелли. — Наемник и актер. Вы где встретились-то? Как?  
— У меня есть друг, Уилл, — Себастьян решил придерживаться “официальной” версии. — Мы с ним как-то напились в хлам, и он стал рассказывать о телохранителях. Дал мне телефон Джеймса, а я зачем-то записал. Потом мне начали приходить письма с угрозами, и что-то мне не по себе стало. Я позвонил Джеймсу и нанял его как телохранителя. Так и познакомились. Джеймс мне жизнь спас, когда на меня напали.   
— Ничего себе. Прямо не просто история любви, а остросюжетный роман, — рассмеялась Шелли.   
— Остросюжетнее не придумаешь, — угрюмо хмыкнул Барнс, потому что до сих пор считал тот случай своим проебом, ибо не заметил ни одну из этих девиц, привык видеть одни и те же лица, гуляя с собакой, и не придал этому значения.   
— В общем, да. Так все и началось, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Год Джеймс на меня работал, а потом всплыли его старые контракты, и на четыре года он уехал, мы почти не виделись. А потом вернулся.   
— Четыре года? — изумилась Шелли. — Вы уже были вместе и не виделись четыре года? Как вы смогли? Я без Майки и пары дней-то не могу, а тут…   
Шелли пораженно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, не веря в услышанное.   
— Да, четыре года я делал дырки в людях, а Себастьян изображал других людей, — подтвердил Барнс.   
— Скайп творит чудеса, — кивнул Себастьян. — Не то я бы рехнулся. Мы первые месяца полтора, как Джеймс отбыл, не общались никак, я чуть с ума не сошел. Очень скучал, и ведь даже не знал, где он, что с ним.   
— Я уехал внезапно, просто сорвался одним днем, только записку оставил, что вернусь. Когда-нибудь, — сказал Барнс. — И сразу в бой.   
— Бедненькие, — протянула Шелли, сложив на груди руки в молитвенном жесте.   
— Ну зато Джеймс вернулся и завязал с войной, — сказал Себастьян. — Теперь головой работает. Переводы, обзоры… Ну и… поженились недавно.   
— Ой, вы поженились? — удивилась Шелли. — Поздравляю. Майки не говорил ничего. Ох… — она расстроилась и сникла, — а нам вам и подарить-то нечего.   
— Ничего нам не надо, — тут же отозвался Барнс. — Все, что нам надо, мы купим сами. Можешь нам Солдата сшить, если сумеешь.   
— А я уже начала, нашла выкройку одного человечка, его легко адаптировать под образ Зимнего Солдата. Ладно, и вам сошью. Но сначала Лизе.  
— Безусловно, леди вперед, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Как на счет барбекю вечером? — еще из коридора громко спросил Майкл, хлопнув входной дверью, и почти сразу появился в кухне.  
— Отличная идея, — обрадовался Себастьян. — А где дети? Сейчас же каникулы, куда они все подевались?  
— А сейчас придут, — заверил Майкл. — Они со мной были на конюшне.   
Тут же послышались детские голоса, а потом и топот трех пар ног, забегающих на кухню.   
— А вот и дети, — прокомментировал это дело Барнс, достающий противень с запеканкой из духовки.   
— Привет! — улыбнулся Себастьян всем троим. — Лиза, у меня есть для тебя подарок.   
— Подарок? Какой подарок?  
Себастьян достал из кармана браслеты.   
— Этот, со звездой, на плечо, остальные на запястья.   
— Спасибо, — пискнула Лиза и кинулась обнимать сидящего Себастьяна. И спросила вдруг: — А у Зимнего Солдата была девушка?  
— Нет, не было, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Баки Барнс со многими встречался до войны, но ни с кем не сложилось, так что у него был только верный друг Стив. Ну и потом, когда он стал Зимним Солдатом, тоже было не до девушек.   
— А потом, когда он снова стал Баки? — не унималась Лиза.   
— Ну смотри: сначала он два года скрывался, пока его Стив не нашел. Совсем не до девушек было. Потом ему руку оторвало и он в Ваканде жил, там тоже не до девушек. Потом ему руку приделали, и он все время воевал. Потом ему сняли протез и сделали живую руку. И все как-то у него с девушками не складывалось. Я так думаю, — серьезно сказал Себастьян, — в нем в криокамере что-то отморозилось, и он разучился влюбляться, понимаешь? Да и в кого?  
— Он стал как Кай из Снежной Королевы? — грустно спросила Лиза. — Она заронила ему в сердце льдинку, и он больше не мог любить. С Баки так же?  
— Да, думаю, так и получилось. Он после Гидры мог только Стива любить, как лучшего друга, а больше тепла в сердце у него не осталось.   
— Я думаю, обязательно найдется девушка, такая, как Герда, которая растопит льдинку, и Баки снова сможет любить, — заключила Лиза.   
Барнс весь этот разговор давился и пытался не ржать в голос, чтобы не обидеть ненароком девочку. Его умилило сравнение его с каким-то чуваком из сказки, которую он, может быть, даже когда-то и знал. Но сейчас был уверен, что не помнит.   
— А кто такой Кай? — спросил он, и понял, что зря. Лиза тут же переключила на него свое внимание.   
— Вы не знаете? — удивилась она, а Шелли усмехнулась. Оба пацана уже давно свалили, поняв, что сестра вновь ангажировала гостей. — Кай и Герда были лучшими друзьями. И вот однажды зимней ночью Снежная Королева проезжала на своих волшебных санях…  
Лиза увлеченно и очень хорошо, в красках и лицах рассказывала сказку про Снежную Королеву. Она рассказывала почти полчаса, Барнс успел все приготовить, что оставалось.  
— Но ведь Баки умер в последнем фильме, — сказал Себастьян, когда Лиза замолчала. — Или ты думаешь, Зимняя Королева забрала его к себе в ледяной дворец?  
— Конечно, — уверенно кивнула Лиза. — Баки не мог умереть. Ведь тогда у Стива больше не будет друга. А так нам просто не показали, как он пошел во дворец Зимней Королевы за Баки. Вот.   
— Ну это потому, что Стив — не Герда, и одной дракой тут, наверное, не справиться. Вряд ли такой фильм снимут. Но такую историю ты можешь написать или нарисовать сама, — предложил Себастьян.   
— А вот и напишу! — уверенно сказала Лиза. — Вот возьму и напишу! И по ней кино снимут!  
— Джеймс, хорош ржать! — велел Себастьян. — Может, из Лизы вырастет отличный сценарист.   
— Я не ржу, принцесса, — давился смехом Барнс в углу кухни. — Не ржу. Лиза молодец. Пусть напишет, а потом пришлет тебе, и ты почитаешь. Да?  
— Лиза, помоги накрыть на стол, — попросила Шелли, чтобы, видимо, занять дочь.   
Лиза тут же схватила тарелки и понесла их на стол, но Шелли даже не попыталась помочь дочери.  
— А почему “принцесса”? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.   
— Потому что я люблю делать вот так, — Барнс размытой тенью метнулся Себастьяну за спину и подхватил его на руки. — Ну чем не принцесса?  
— Кошмар, — развел руками Себастьян. — Никакого уважения к моей мужественности.   
— И чем это вы тут… — Майкл зашел в кухню и слегка офигел, увидев картину “Себастьяна на ручках”. — Я хочу знать? — спросил он у Шелли.   
— Джеймс наглядно показывал, почему он называет Себастьяна принцессой, — объяснила Шелли, а Барнс уже поставил мужа на пол, решив, что представлением доволен.   
— Только не говорите никому, — попросил Барнс. — А то принцесса расстроится.   
Не стесняясь никого и ничего, он звонко чмокнул Себастьяна в щеку.   
Себастьян отвесил Баки увесистый щелбан.   
— Вот такие вот высокие отношения, — серьезно сказал он и тут же улыбнулся.   
— Давайте обедать, — предложила Шелли. — Потом вы, я так понимаю, поедете с Майки на стрельбище…  
— Я поеду, а свою принцессу я оставлю тебе, — обрадовал Шелли Барнс. — Не дашь ему зачахнуть?  
— Могу отдаться детям на растерзание, — пообещал Себастьян. — Я не то чтобы привык общаться с детьми, но опыт есть. Я часто бываю в детских госпиталях — ну, во время всяких благотворительных акций.   
— Не боитесь оставлять нас вдвоем? — засмеялась Шелли, глядя на своего мужа.   
— Если он решит с тобой сбежать, не знаю, кому еще будет хуже от этой затеи, — улыбнулся Майкл.   
— От меня не убежать, принцесса, ты же знаешь, — заверил Барнс. — Давайте есть, пока не остыло.


	10. Chapter 10

В Техасе Себастьян и Баки провели неделю. Себастьян по-настоящему отдохнул, загорел, наобщался с детьми и Шелли, а Баки вволю настрелялся с другом. С собой, кроме кота и собаки, они увозили лоскутного Зимнего Солдата — Шелли сшила двух: для Лизы и Баки в коллекцию.   
— Отличный получился отдых, — сказал Себастьян в самолете, поглаживая по загривку Кайла, который сидел у него на коленях. — Тебе понравилось?  
— Еще бы, — заверил его Барнс, пихая пальцы сквозь прутья решетки переноски Стива. Тот радостно с ними играл. — Думаешь, часто можно бездумно расстрелять пулеметную ленту? И у Майка полно того, чего у меня нет. Так что да. Мне понравилось. Потому что ты был рядом. Без тебя все это не имеет никакого смысла. Какие у тебя планы дальше, принцесса? У меня через неделю переговоры. Хочешь со мной? Дорога с меня.   
Барнс отдохнул у Майкла с Шелли на все сто и теперь сидел ломал голову, чтобы сделать приятное для них, или хотя бы подарить что-нибудь было нужно. Но он давно не дарил подарков никому, кроме Себастьяна, поэтому не представлял, что может быть приятно получить в подарок семье простых американских фермеров. Барнс бы пригласил их к ним в Нью-Йорк, оплатил бы гостиницу и какие-нибудь увеселения, но не представлял, могут ли они оставить свое ранчо без присмотра хотя бы на пару дней. Но подумать об этом стоило.   
— Кстати, выложишь нового Солдата на всеобщее обозрение?  
— Выложу, хотя его тебе сделали. О, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал — меня несколько лет назад отвели в Сиэтле в церковь, где на подсвечнике была наклейка с Иисусом, а Иисуса изображала моя фотка — ну, кадр из бытия тебя в Ваканде.   
— Эк меня в звании повысили, — усмехнулся Барнс, отставляя переноску на свободное кресло через проход. Стюардесса посмотрела строго, но ничего не сказала, этим рейсом они в бизнес-классе летели одни. — Так ты со мной на мои переговоры поедешь? Это Мерфрисборо, Теннесси. Да, меня в “Баррет” позвали переводить их переговоры с вьетнамцами, вроде. А, похеру с кем. Поедешь? Это дня три, не больше, смотря, как договорятся.   
— В какие числа? — спросил Себастьян. — У меня скоро съемки начнутся, а потом мы на остров хотели.   
— На остров мы можем и позже поехать, я хочу, чтобы у тебя было достаточно времени. Я кое-что по этому поводу хочу сделать, но мне нужно время, — туманно объяснил Барнс. — А переговоры через неделю. Сам считай, какие это числа.  
Себастьян посмотрел календарь в телефоне.   
— Не выйдет, — со вздохом сказал он. — Как раз в эти числа у меня рекламная съемка для “Мужского здоровья”. Буду рекламировать уходовую косметику.   
— Ты единственный мужик, который в свои годы так хорошо сохранился без пластики, что ли? — удивился Барнс. — Не, рекламируй, конечно. А еще ты меня обещал пристроить моделью. Я не рвусь, если что, но ты же говорил, что переводчики будут не в чести скоро, вот я и подумал о мирном применении своего тела… — и добавил тише, интимно приникнув к уху, — хотя я бы применял его только для тебя…  
— Может, и не единственный… — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Но один из немногих. Еще там интервью будет про правильный образ жизни и все такое.   
— И что, будешь рассказывать, что для подтянутой рожи надо ебаться с правильными людьми? — хохотнул Барнс.   
— О, я там наплету! Правильное питание, тренировки, рыбий жир и регулярный секс! Но рыбий жир обязательно!  
— Я даже не знаю, что это, — нахмурился Барнс. — Ты же этого не ешь. Или ешь? Нет, питаешься-то ты правильно, это я жру все подряд… Ладно, плети чего хочешь. Кстати, заметил, Стив подрос. Не такой мелкий, как был.  
— Котята в этом возрасте быстро растут. А рыбий жир я ем, он просто маркирован как “омега-три”. Для суставов и мозга хорошо. Вот вырастет он у тебя с мэйнкуна, что делать будешь?  
— Холить и лелеять. Как и тебя, — улыбнулся Барнс и потянулся за поцелуем. 

 

Интервью “Мужскому здоровью” Себастьян дал с совершенно серьезным лицом и проржался, только когда сел в машину до дома. Потому что безупречной кожей, волосам, ногтям, отличному цвету лица и отсутствием даже намека на лысину он был обязан отнюдь не здоровому образу жизни и пищевым добавкам пополам с регулярными тренировками. Все дело было в Баки. Какой-то фанфикер, чьего имени Себастьян не помнил, не помнил даже, на каком языке был фанфик, оказался совершенно прав: толики сыворотки суперсолдата в слюне и сперме Баки было совершенно достаточно для того, чтобы держать Себастьяна в идеальной форме. Но это было их с Баки тайной, и делиться ею с кем бы то ни было Себастьян не собирался.   
“Отснялся и отболтался для журнала”, — кинул он Баки смску. — “Еду домой. Люблю тебя и скучаю”.   
Барнс ответил не сразу, далеко не сразу, можно было даже заволноваться. Он озвучил переговоры, которые оказались сложными, потому что вьетнамцы оказались въедливыми, дотошными и хотели каких-то странных преференций. Барнс без устали переводил в обе стороны, но умудрился забыться, и заткнулся только тогда, когда гости у него спросили, почему он работает переводчиком, а не разработчиком. Барнс отшутился, что не хватает образования, и порадовался, что американская сторона не знает ни слова по-вьетнамски. Умудрились договориться за один день, наверное, во многом благодаря ему, но он не стал афишировать свои таланты, предпочитая беззаботную жизнь фрилансера. Потом был ужин в ресторане, на который позвали и его, и вьетнамцы предложили ему должность в их компании. Барнс пообещал подумать, хотя обе стороны поняли, что это был вежливый отказ.   
“Только добрался до номера” — написал он, валяясь на кровати, даже не сняв пиджака и ботинок. — “И я люблю тебя, принцесса. Завтра буду дома”.  
“Принцем я уже был, а вот роли принцессы мне не предлагали )))) Скучаю по тебе”.   
“Принцесса ты только для меня, любимый” — ответил Барнс. Ожидая ответа от Себастьяна, он чувствовал какой-то странный мандраж, словно он подросток, пригласивший на свидание девушку, и теперь не знает, пойдет она или нет.   
“Ты мой котик )))) Я уже дома. Стив сожрал шнурки у твоих кроссовок, сейчас повезу его к ветеринару”.   
“Мой бедный Стивка, — Барнс называл котенка на русский манер. — Мозгов, как у его тезки. Напиши, как чего”.   
Барнс отложил телефон и, скатившись с кровати, пошел раздеваться. У него были билеты с открытой датой, он мог улететь хоть сейчас, подгадав нужный рейс, но вьетнамцы что-то между собой говорили о недостигнутых договоренностях, которые хотели бы еще раз обсудить, и Барнс ждал звонка, потому что предоставил им свой рабочий номер “на всякий случай”. В этой череде бесконечного пиздежа его радовала только цифра, которая будет написана на его чеке.


	11. Chapter 11

— Баки… — осторожно начал Себастьян. Они уже отпраздновали встречу после короткой разлуки, порвав очередную простыню в процессе бурных занятий любовью. — У меня к тебе разговор. Что ты думаешь о детях?  
— О детях? — разомлевший, горячий, прижимающийся к нему Себастьян отключал мозги напрочь, и Барнс вообще не сразу понял, о чем идет речь. — Ну, у меня детей не было никогда. Или я о них не знаю. А что?  
— Шелли спросила меня, не хотим ли мы детей, и я все об этом думаю, понимаешь? — сказал Себастьян. — Вариантов масса, вопрос в том, хочешь ли детей ты.   
— А ты хочешь? — тут же спросил Барнс. Сам он не знал, хочет детей или нет, потому что никогда об этом не задумывался. Вернее, в молодости задумывался, и точно знал, что нет, а сейчас он не был уверен, что остался столь же категоричным. Но и отцом стать тоже не рвался. Весь вопрос был в том, хочет ли детей Себастьян.   
— А я сам не знаю, — признался Себастьян. — Сейчас, наверное, нет. Но в будущем — может быть, какие наши годы? Сейчас есть технология, позволяющая слить ДНК двух отцов, так что если захотим, ребенок будет наш общий. Ну, еще есть варианты с суррогатным материнством. С приемными… Так что если ты захочешь...  
— Думаю, я стерилен, — задумчиво сказал Барнс, рассматривая варианты слияния ДНК и прочие способы получения детей от него. — А в целом… Мне кажется, что мы недостаточно зарабатываем, чтобы содержать ребенка в должных условиях, — перевел он тему в совершенно меркантильную плоскость, потому что не знал, что сказать по поводу того, хочет он или нет. А если скажет, что не хочет, и Себастьян подумает о нем что-нибудь не то? Или обидится? Вдруг для него это важно, и не сейчас, но в будущем, он хочет ребенка, а Барнс обломает ему всю малину на корню.   
Было сложно даже мысли поворачивать в эту сторону, тем более, что какой отец из него, Барнса, если у него кот сожрал шнурки? Никакой. А Себастьян любит детей, он был бы прекрасным отцом. И даже несмотря на то, что они все решали вместе, вдруг его решение не устроит Себастьяна?   
— Ну значит, вернемся к этой теме лет через десять, — предложил Себастьян. — Кстати, я поговорил кое с кем из модельного агентства, тебя ждут на пробы послезавтра.   
Барнс завис, а потом приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Себастьяну.   
— И к чему был разговор о детях? — не понял он.   
— Я просто думал на эту тему после Шелли, — честно ответил Себастьян. — Хотел услышать твое мнение. Я всегда был уверен, что не хочу детей, а тут вдруг усомнился. Согласись, дети — это не то решение, которое можно принять в одиночку. Кстати, детей на стороне у меня точно нет, я всегда предохранялся.  
— Хорошо, принцесса, — Барнс перевернулся, чтобы удобно устроить Себастьяна у себя под боком, и заложил одну руку под голову. — Давай предположим, что у нас нет проблем с деньгами, потому что многие бы сказали, что нет, но это сейчас не важно. Возможность иметь ребенка, даже новорожденного, у нас есть, я думаю, мы найдем, куда сунуть мое шмотье из условно гостевой спальни, сделав из нее детскую. Я могу не ездить с тобой никуда, когда ты уезжаешь на съемки, и сидеть с ребенком. Только я боюсь, что из меня плохая нянька. А если нанимать няню, то нахер тогда мы, такие волшебные, нужны вообще. Не знаю, Себастьян, дети — это слишком ответственное занятие. А еще я боюсь, что не смогу ребенку ничего дать. А вдруг я не захочу делить тебя с ним или с ней?  
— Да, для ребенка нужна еще одна комната, — согласился Себастьян. — Няня все равно понадобится, мы не совладаем с младенцем, к тому же мы оба работаем. Словом, это тема на подумать, и хорошо подумать. Может быть, не один год. Вернемся к ней, скажем, лет через пять?   
— За эти пять лет я даже постараюсь подумать, — пообещал Барнс. — Сейчас ты реально застал меня врасплох. Но, наверное, я, в целом, не против ребенка. Просто не сейчас. Сейчас у меня котенок шнурки жрет.   
— Возраст у него такой, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Все с ним в порядке, просто обувь надо в шкафчик прятать.   
— Где я и где шкафчики? — иронично спросил Барнс. — Вот, какие дети, если я сам как дите?  
— Ты у меня под боком, а шкафчики в прихожей. Кайл, кстати, меня с первой пары сожранных кед приучил обувь убирать. Любимые кеды были, лимитированный выпуск.   
— Ну, кроссовки я не особо люблю, — пожал плечами Барнс, — так что не жалко. Вот если бы он мои ботинки пожрал, я бы обиделся. Засветишься еще в одном моем ролике?  
— Засвечусь, а когда? Через три дня лечу в Лос-Анджелес на съемки, буду там четыре недели. Черт, еще одна главная роль… — Себастьян закинул руки за голову и мечтательно улыбнулся. — Сценарий просто роскошный.   
— Тебя будут лапать какие-нибудь бабы или мужики? — тут же спросил Барнс. — Я без тебя четыре недели не выдержу. Так что поеду с тобой.   
— Поезжай, номер будет на двоих. Да даже не номер, апартаменты недалеко от киностудии. Месяц же. Римейк “Воспламеняющей взглядом”, так что лапать меня будет в основном шестилетняя девочка. Никогда не работал в паре с детьми, будет интересно. Правда, мой персонаж помирает в конце.   
Перевернувшись, Барнс обнял Себастьяна за бедра, положив голову ему на живот, свернувшись калачиком.   
— Успокой меня, что я не один такой ебанутый, что таскается за своим мужиком везде и всюду, — попросил Барнс, не особо надеясь на то, что это так, почему-то, и сдвинулся так, чтобы лизнуть головку. Он знал, что может рассчитывать еще на один раунд, если даст Себастьяну передохнуть.   
— Не один, — утешил его Себастьян. — Это точно.   
— Если я получу эту работу, я все равно приеду к тебе, как закончу, — сказал Барнс. При мысле о месяце разлуки свело спазмом горло, он тяжело сглотнул и, чтобы отвлечься, снова лизнул головку, погладив пока еще незаинтересованный в происходящем член.  
— Я вытрахан, — сообщил Себастьян, вздохнув. — Давай пока перекусим. Ты же знаешь, голодный я склочный и ворчливый.   
Барнс принес еду в кровать, не собираясь выпускать из нее своего мужа, даже собирался накормить сам, но передумал.  
— Черт, вот у тебя все, а я теперь заморачиваюсь по поводу ребенка, — он сидел напротив Себастьяна, вяло жуя яблоко. — Что, как, откуда… Ты меня озадачил.  
Себастьян прожевал ломтик прошутто.   
— Ну вот думай теперь, — сказал он.   
— Вот я и думаю, — тяжело вздохнул Барнс. — А тебе принципиально, чтобы ребенок имел с тобой кровное родство?  
— В общем, нет, но хотелось бы. Твой. Или мой. Или наш.   
— Наш было бы здорово. Наверное, надо узнать, могу ли я иметь детей, — задумался вслух Барнс. — Хотя, вообще сложно сказать, как сыворотка изменила меня в этом отношении. Знаешь, я хочу девочку.  
Эта мысль озадачила самого Барнса очень сильно, потому что ещё десять минут назад он вообще не хотел детей.   
— Ну, если ребенок будет наш, вообще неважно, можешь ли ты иметь детей традиционным способом, — сказал Себастьян. — Но тогда точно будет мальчик. А если искусственное оплодотворение и суррогатная мать, то как повезет, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Если девочка… будет принцесса с гранатометом?  
— Ага, — мечтательно отозвался Барнс, уже витающих в каких-то странных мечтах о том, как он научит всему, что знает, своего ребенка, и первое в этом списке шло, как постоять за себя, а второе — как изничтожить других. — Но все равно не сейчас.   
— Не сейчас, — согласился Себастьян и принялся за салат. — Другая квартира, выбор школы, хорошая медицинская страховка, проверенная няня… Ну и медицинские процедуры, если мы захотим своего. Услуги суррогатной матери тоже дорого стоят. Будем работать.   
— Только няня должна быть не старше тридцати лет, а то будет какая-нибудь старая карга, — тут же сказал Барнс. — Няня должна быть молодая и прогрессивная. Я бы хотел дом, но это как-то или слишком дорого, или слишком далеко. Но, кстати, загородный дом на озере мы себе можем позволить, я смотрел, есть предложения по вменяемой цене. Не акры земли, правда, как у Гарри, но тоже неплохие участки.   
На самом деле, Барнс бы переехал в город подешевле, но Себастьяну нравился Нью-Йорк, он был центром жизни, поэтому об этом он даже не заикался, уверенный, что сможет заработать денег для того, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались.   
— Котик, тут уж надо определиться, что у нас в приоритете — ребенок или дом на озере. Потому что и то, и то, боюсь, мы не потянем.   
Вздохнув, Барнс подобрался к Себастьяну и устроился под боком.   
— Дай помечтать, а? — улыбнувшись, попросил он. — А еще можем предложить Гарри подремонтировать его дом и отдыхать летом у него. И недалеко, и я все равно туда езжу часто. И озеро у него есть, так что я думаю, он даже будет не против. Он к тебе привык уже. Что думаешь? И денег не много надо, и в шаговой доступности, и не болит голова, как там наш домик один поживает.   
— Ну насчет “шаговой” — это ты сказанул. Туда два часа ехать. Но предложи, вам все равно еще бункер строить, заодно и ремонт сделаете. Только как Гарри переживет наши вопли?  
— Поставим звукоизоляцию в нашу комнату. Не думаю, что он будет против, а больше у него никого не бывает дольше нескольких часов, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по животу, хотя хотелось ниже и совсем не погладить, но, похоже, он действительно вымотал своего мужа. — Значит, ты уезжаешь через три дня, — в дверь поцарапались, но Барнс закрыл ее неплотно, и Стив прошмыгнул в комнату и сразу же запрыгнул на кровать, радостно укладываясь на хозяина, а тот принялся его гладить. — А когда у меня эти… пробы? Мне без тебя страшно будет одному.   
— Страшный Зимний Солдат боится модных фотографов? — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Послезавтра у тебя пробы. Я тебя провожу и встречу. Ничего там страшного нет. Тебя просто пофотографируют в разных позах и с разными выражениями лица, одетого.   
— Мне почему-то кажется, что это только звучит прикольно, — признался Барнс. — А на самом деле, может я и не смогу даже… Знаешь, страшные Зимние Солдаты тоже чего-то боятся. Занятно, Солдат был то ли номером серии, то ли позывным, то ли еще чем-то подобным, но, как ни странно, оно мне нравится. Потому что ни Белым волком Ваканды, ни другими вариациями я не стал. Баки Барнс, Зимний Солдат.   
— И мой любимый kotik, — довольно добавил Себастьян. — Узнай Романофф о том, что Зимний Солдат — kotik, у нее бы крыша поехала от диссонанса.   
— Да, она так и не смогла ко мне привыкнуть, хотя всегда легко и быстро адаптировалась ко всему и вся, — вздохнул Барнс. — Она старалась, но понять, что я Баки Барнс, а не тот, кто ее тренировал, кажется, не смогла. Вернее, принять. Я напоминал ей о том прошлом, которое сделало ее той, кто она есть, но это прошлое она с удоволюьствием бы забыла, вытерла из памяти, потому что оно для нее слишком болезненно. Я ее даже понимаю отчасти. Но я предпочитаю помнить.   
— Слушай, а фильм про тебя как тренера в Красной Комнате — помнишь его? Там все выдумка или есть и правда? Я все хотел тебя спросить.   
— Знаешь, сложный вопрос, я ведь всего-то не знал, просто делал свою часть работы, так сказать. А на остальное мне было наплевать, — задумался Барнс. Он не очень любил тот фильм, просто потому, что считал, что нельзя делать убийц из детей. — Я не видел в них людей, мне было плевать на морально-этическую сторону вопроса, для меня это были функциональные единицы, от боеспособности которых зависела их жизнь. Но я старался, потому что знал, что подготовить бойца подобного класса тяжело и требует длительного времени. И, хотя у меня тогда не было своих желаний, наверное, это не совсем так. Я хотел, чтобы эти девочки были хороши, потому что это значило бы, что я хорош. А значит, меня будут использовать и дальше. Как-то так.   
— А тебя правда натаскивали как хакера? Там, в Союзе?  
— Я мог все, — просто сказал Барнс. — Полностью самодостаточный самонаводящийся пиздец, выживающий в любых условиях. Да, Зимний Солдат не только убийца, еще и разведчик, взломщик, диверсант и масса всего другого. Вон, даже учителем рукопашного боя у девочек был. Сейчас я уже ничего не взломаю, технологии сильно изменились с последнего раза, как я проникал в сверхзащищенное хранилище чего-то там. Но если наверстать матчасть, то да, еще и хакер. А что?  
— Ну просто непонятно тогда, почему Пирс отправлял тебя только на силовые миссии. Или я чего-то не знаю?  
— Не только, — не согласился Барнс, — но он, похоже, плохо читал сопроводительную документацию, и просто не представлял, на что я на самом деле способен. Я, кстати, так и не понял, для чего нужно было убивать Фьюри и Стива так громко. Но кадры в фильме с тобой шикарные. Неужели я также круто выглядел?  
— Кадры шикарные, да, шоу восхитительное, а смысла в нем нет, — вздохнул Себастьян. — На хрена надо было атаковать Фьюри средь бела дня в центре города? Чтобы все знали? И эта драка Страйка со Стивом в лифте? Послали бы тебя, прострелил бы ты ему колени, и никуда бы Капитан Америка не убежал. Но выглядел ты безусловно круто. — Себастьян улыбнулся. — А я псих покруче твоих фанаток.  
— Фанатки твои все-таки, — заметил Барнс. — И с чего ты псих?  
— Ну, мне на голову упал Зимний Солдат, а я его кофе поил, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Ну сам подумай, это же ненормальная реакция на чужака в собственной ванной!  
— Я тебя сходу мордой в пол не уложил только потому, что ты мне показался очень безобидным, — признался Барнс, вспоминая, как появился в ванной Себастьяна больше шести лет назад. — Потом мне это показалось делать просто глупо, тем более, что полицию ты вызывать не спешил. Правда, когда ты назвал меня глюком, я даже обиделся, надо сказать. А потом… А потом я сам не заметил, как влюбился в тебя, и так от этого охуел, надо тебе сказать.   
— Вот последнему я до сих пор удивляюсь, — признался Себастьян. — Для меня-то все было просто: я любил тебя, так сказать, заочно, и оно все плавно перелилось в реальность. А вот ты...  
— Я… Наверное, я действительно хотел любить не женщину, а мужчину, — задумчиво сказал Барнс, почесывая за ушами урчащего, как трактор, котенка. — Стива я любить не мог, потому что видел в нем только друга, во время моей молодости любить мужчину было опасно для жизни, а потом, когда я уже очухался, было не до любви. В Ваканде тоже не до того было, да и, честно сказать, не хотел я видеть своим любовником негра. Хотя Т’Чалла хорош. Я не хочу сказать, что я в тебя влюбился, потому что ты был первый встреченный мной мужик, который мне в принципе понравился. Мне кажется, я в принципе не мог в тебя не влюбиться. Может, это подарок Вселенной за весь пиздец, который я пережил?  
— Наверное. А еще любовь фанатов. Думаю, без нее ничего бы не было.   
— Может быть, может быть… А про фанатов я вообще ничего не понимаю, — Барнс утащил у Себастьяна ломтик помидора, — они любят тебя или меня? Нет, понятно, что тебя, но если бы они знали, что я существую, тогда как бы дела обстояли?  
— Они любят образ тебя, созданный мною, — задумчиво сказал Себастьян. — Не комиксовый, не мультипликационный, а именно кинематографический.   
— Наверное, только ты мог сыграть Зимнего так, чтобы его захотели оплюшить. До сих пор оплюшивают, — Барнс перестал гладить Стива и, постаравшись не перевернуть столик, обнял Себастьяна, целуя в щеку. — Какой у меня дохера талантливый муж.   
— Нет, это ты у нас такой кооотик! — протянул Себастьян. 

 

В день съемки Барнс нервничал, как девчонка перед первым свиданием, долго тискал Стива, который даже стал от него вырываться, потом еще дольше гулял с Кайлом, словно это затягивание времени перед выходом могло что-то изменить, а потом завис перед зеркалом, гадая, собрать волосы в хвост или распустить.   
— Волосы в хвост, — скомандовал Себастьян. — Распустить всегда успеешь. Костюм серый, сейчас лето. Галстук светло-серый. Рубашка белая. Туфли черные. Часов ты не носишь, кольцо оставь. Уши у тебя не проколоты, так что с серьгами проблем не будет.   
— Могу проколоть, — пожал плечами Барнс, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Он быстро оделся, долго возился с галстуком, чуть не завязав его петлей Линча, но потом успокоился и взял себя в руки. Через пятнадцать минут Барнс предстал пред светлы очи супруга, одетый и причесанный. — Поехали?  
— Поехали, — кивнул Себастьян.   
Студия была самая обыкновенная: светлые, темные, цветные фоны, настраиваемое освещение, отражатели, зонтики, камеры на штативах, реквизит — барный стул, кожаное кресло, венский стул, старая табуретка.  
— Расслабься, — посоветовал Себастьян. — Смотри в камеру и представляй, что снимаю я.   
— Я видел свои фотки, где я смотрю на тебя, или думаю о тебе, — сказал Барнс, вздохнув. — У меня взгляд странный. Мы купим мне торт после всего этого?  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Себастьян. — Иди.  
— Ну что такого сложного повертеться перед камерой, — буркнул себе под нос Барнс. — Нихуя. Вот и не ной.   
Узнав, что конкретно от него требуется, Барнс действительно представил, что его снимает Себастьян, расслабился, обозначив процесс съемки как очередную странную миссию, и дальше дело пошло легко и просто.   
Он знал, что карьеру фотомодели может загубить на корню любой фотограф, поэтому полностью доверился молодому парню эксцентричной наружности, очень точно выполняя его пожелания встать так или иначе.   
Барнс прокрутился перед камерой почти три часа, и, надо сказать, жутко устал, большей частью морально, потому что суперсолдатский организм рассчитан и не на такие нагрузки. Когда все закончилось, и он смог отдохнуть от яркого света, который почти постоянно неприятно светил в глаза, он выдохнул.   
— Молодец, мужик, — сказал ему фотограф, глядя в экран камеры, листая сники. — Вот эта хороша, — он показал Барнсу снимок, где он только-только распустил волосы и тряхнул головой, чтобы они рассыпались. В кадр попал момент, где кончики еще не до конца опали, словно поднятые ветром.   
— Ага, ничего, — кивнул Барнс, не понимая в этом ничего, от слова совсем.   
— Ладно, бывай, — махнул рукой фотограф. — Тебе позвонят.   
— Спасибо, до свидания, — ответил Барнс и теперь уже облегченно выдохнул.   
— Ну что, не так страшно? — спросил Себастьян, который ждал Баки в холле, нацепив темные очки и уставившись в телефон. — Все в порядке?  
— Не так, — кивнул Барнс, которого действительно полностью отпустило. — Сказали, позвонят. Ты мне торт обещал. И, если у нас сегодня больше нет дел, поехали купаться.  
— Какое купаться! — Себастьян всплеснул руками. — Мне улетать завтра с утра, мне собираться еще. Поехали за тортом.   
— Соберешься вечером, выспишься в самолете, — предложил Барнс. — Давай я с тобой поеду, а? Не завтра же мне позвонят, всегда успею улететь.   
— Слушай, я просто не хочу никуда ехать. Нет настроения, — развел руками Себастьян. — И я не уверен, что на мой рейс еще есть билеты. У меня завтра будет совершенно сумасшедший день, сразу ночные съемки, так что я даже не знаю, когда освобожусь.   
— Хорошо, не поедем купаться, — согласился Барнс. — Значит, за тортом и домой. Ты будешь собираться, а я буду тебе не мешать. Принцесса, я все равно приеду, если только ты хочешь.   
Что-то в словах Себастьяна странно задело, хотя он не сказал ничего такого, что можно было бы трактовать двояко или неправильно. Но у Барнса получилось выловить там мысль о том, что Себастьян просто не хочет, чтобы он ехал с ним.   
— Знаешь… — задумчиво сказал Себастьян. — Приезжай дня через три, хорошо? Я как раз войду в роль и уже не собьюсь. Ладно?  
— Себастьян, — Барнс повернулся к нему и заглянул в глаза, — если я мешаю тебе работать — так и скажи. Ты меня этим не обидишь, потому что я бы тоже предпочел сидеть на крыше, поджидая цель, в одиночестве.   
Барнс поднял руку, ловя такси, на пробы он решил машину не брать.  
— В первую неделю мне точно будет сложно отвлекаться, — признался Себастьян. — Сложная роль. Интересная, но сложная. Ты почитай книгу, все сам поймешь.   
— Хорошо, почитаю, как только с переводами закончу, их много, — они сели в такси, и Барнс назвал адрес любимой кондитерской. — Мне тоже будет, чем заняться, просто я не могу, когда ты так далеко от меня. Это меня с ума сводит.   
Наплевав на водителя и его мнение, Барнс повернулся к Себастьяну, заставив повернуться к себе, и обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
— Принцесса, я люблю тебя, я хочу быть рядом, хочу быть с тобой, но если тебе это мешает, у меня всегда есть багажное отделение и крыша… — Барнс хотел сказать что-то ещё, но услышал то, что, водитель был уверен, его пассажиры не услышат.  
— Ебучие гомики, — нельзя сказать, что водитель это прошептал, скорее выдохнул, уверенный, что за шумом мотора и города этого никто не услышит, тем более, он сказал это на своем родном языке, но слух суперсолдата уловил это, и Барнс молниеносно, но при этом неимоверно плавно обхватил левой рукой водителя за горло через сиденье. Они стояли на светофоре, поэтому аварии не случилось.  
— Ещё раз, сука, подобное вякнешь, — на ухо сказал ему Барнс, обращаясь на том же языке, — и я тебе оторву голову. Понял меня?  
Себастьян спокойно смотрел на развернувшуюся сцену. Баки несвойственна была немотивированная агрессивность, значит, водитель его спровоцировал.   
Водила кивнул.  
— Извините, — прохрипел на английском водитель.  
— То-то же, — Барнс выпустил свою жертву и постучал ему по голове. — Поехали.  
Машина тронулась ровно на зелёный сигнал светофора, больше водитель не произнес ни звука, пока они не доехали до кондитерской, где Барнс расплатился и вышел, только дождавшись сдачи, которая последовала без вопросов.  
— Это книга о девочке-пирокинетике, — внезапно сказал Себастьян, когда им принесли кофе и пирожные, — и о ее отце, слабом псионике. Как они спасались от правительства, не спаслись, оказали в плену, их исследовали, а потом отец спас девочку, но сам погиб. Вот я и буду играть отца.   
— Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать по этому поводу, — честно сказал Барнс. — Ты же знаешь, что драмы не для меня. Я бываю очень бесчувственным к некоторым вещам.  
У Барнса заиграл телефон какой-то странной хрипловатой мелодией.  
— Извини, это Гарри, — и Барнс предпочел отойти. На памяти Себастьяна это был первый звонок Гарри, обычно тот писал и не сильно расстраивался, что Барнс отвечал не сразу.  
— Пришел автомат на мое имя, Гарри его не отдавали, несмотря на то, что он был вписан, как получатель, дичь какая-то. Прости, — Барнс вернулся за столик. — О чем мы?  
— О работе, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ты почитай все-таки. Не обещаю, что тебе понравится, но книга хороша. И сценарий хороший.   
— Ты говорил, это римейк, — напомнил Барнс. — Я лучше посмотрю, быстрее будет.   
На самом деле, Барнс читал очень быстро, и думал, что дня на книгу ему хватит, потому что Себастьян хотел, чтобы он ее прочёл. Но сдаваться просто так, подтверждая тем, что он будет читать все, в чем его муж играет, он не собирался, хоть это было и так.  
— Ну, не совсем римейк. Скорее, повторная экранизация. В современном антураже. В романе действие происходит в семидесятых. А в фильме будет современность, так интереснее.   
— Тогда тем более, зачем мне читать книгу? — удивился Барнс, но погладил Себастьяна по руке. — Хорошо, я почитаю.  
Себастьян посмотрел на свое растерзанное пирожное. Ему не хотелось сладкого. Не сегодня.   
— Ты уже выбрал себе торт?  
— Да, — кивнул Барнс, он видел, что Себастьян совершенно не в настроении, и расстраивать его ещё больше не хотелось. — Поехали домой, принцесса.   
Он забрал заказ, складывалось ощущение, что этого шоколадного монстра тут делали специально для него, расплатился и не стал заставлять Себастьяна ждать. Было как-то муторно и неспокойно. Его муж пребывал в растрепанном состоянии, и Барнс совершенно не представлял, что с этим можно сделать.  
Дома он поставил торт на стол и забыл про него сразу же, сграбастав Себастьяна в объятия.  
— Что с тобой, мой хороший? — ласково спросил он, проводя пальцами по щеке. — Я вижу, что что-то не так, но не понимаю, что, помоги мне тебя понять.  
Такой диссонанс у них бывал крайне редко, и Барнс всегда его боялся, потому что ему казалось, что он в чем-то виноват, сделал что-то не так, обидел Себастьяна. В такие минуты он чувствовал себя растерянным и беспомощным, потом что не было врага, которого можно было поразить метким выстрелом, а были перебои в их тонкой настройке друг на друга. И эти перебои пугали Барнса похлеще атомной войны, потому что там-то понятно, что делать, а тут — нет. Он успел передумать кучу мыслей, заглядывая Себастьяну в глаза, боясь увидеть в них разочарование.  
— Котик, не отказывай мне в праве на дурное настроение без причины, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Роль сложная, понимаешь? Я никогда не играл в паре с детьми, я не знаю, смогу ли я сыграться с Алисией, ей всего шесть лет. А сыграться необходимо, иначе все развалится.   
— Даже не знаю, что мне теперь делать, — грустно улыбнулся Барнс. Он знал, что пытаться затискать Себастьяна в таком состоянии не самая хорошая идея, как бы ни хотелось это сделать. — Оставлю тебя в покое и пойду работать?  
Барнс погладил Себастьяна по плечам, и отступил на шаг, давая ему возможность уйти.  
— Лучше помоги мне собраться, — попросил Себастьян. — Костюмы я брать не буду. Посмотри прогноз погоды в ЭлЭй на месяц, пожалуйста.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы твои вещи были раскиданы ровным слоем по всей квартире? — рассмеялся Барнс, залезая в телефон, чтобы посмотреть погоду. — Жара там, ближайшее время даже без дождя. Я бы настоял на панамке, но ты же ее носить не будешь. Ладно, пойдем, помогу тебе.  
Поймав Себастьяна в объятия, Барнс легонько сжал его, целуя в висок, и с сожалением выпустил.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул он.  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Себастьян. — Только понять не могу, за что. Я же… — он развел руками.   
— А ты меня любишь за что-то конкретное? — выгнул бровь Барнс.  
— За все сразу, — признался Себастьян. — Но ты — это ты.   
— Я — это я. А ты — это ты. И люблю я тебя уже просто за то, что ты такой есть, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по лицу, невесомо коснулся губами губ, зажмурившись, чтобы не смять в объятиях, не утянуть в кровать, чтобы там заставить забыть обо всех тревогах. — Давай отложим сборы на вечер?  
— Давай не будем откладывать, котик, — попросил Себастьян. — Ты же знаешь, я предпочитаю собраться заранее.   
Было жаль, что Себастьян не мог, как сам Барнс, собраться за пять минут, попихав в рюкзак самое необходимое. Его сборы были обстоятельными и неспешными, это Барнса даже иной раз напрягало, но он не показывал своего недовольства, понимая, что в этом отношении они с Себастьяном слишком разные.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — Барнс не выдержал и сгреб Себастьяна в объятия, уткнулся лицом в шею, поглаживая по спине. — Эгоистично хочу тебя только себе, чтобы тебя больше никто не видел, никто не трогал, чтобы ты был только мой. Но знаю, что так нельзя. Чем тебе помочь в сборах?  
— Достань мой чемодан, он в кладовке на верхней полке, ты его в последний раз туда запихал, я не дотягиваюсь, — Себастьян стянул с волос Баки резинку и растрепал их. — Котик, такая у нас работа. Ты в разъездах, я в разъездах.   
— Мои разъезды раз в месяц и на пару дней, а твои… Чувствуешь разницу, да? — он оторвался от Себастьяна и пошел в кладовку за чемоданом, на ходу заправляя волосы за уши.   
— Такая у меня работа, — Себастьян подхватил Стива, посадил на плечо и пошел в гардеробную — выбирать, в чем ехать.


	12. Chapter 12

В Лос-Анджелесе стояла рекордная для Южной Калифорнии жара. Она давила на стекла машины, которую студия прислала за Себастьяном. Даже кондиционер, казалось, не помогал.   
Себастьян закинул вещи в апартаменты и сразу поехал на съемки. До вечера он знакомился со съемочной группой, пытался наладить контакт с Алисией Шанталь, хорошенькой зеленоглазой блондинкой, и с остальными. Алисия держалась уверенно, без смущения. Это была не первая ее роль, что Себастьяна только порадовало — это значило, что девочка имеет опыт работы в кино.   
Когда на город опустились сумерки, начался первый съемочный день. Раньше Себастьян не работал с Дэвидом МакКэрином и не знал, чего от него ожидать. Дэвид оказался внимательным, въедливым и очень требовательным.   
Себастьян с ходу влез в шкуру Энди Макги, отца Чарли, внезапного вдовца, лишившегося дома, жены, сбережений и бегущего из последних сил, чтобы уберечь дочь. Алисия — Чарли — испуганно жалась к нему. А он просто хотел спасти свою малышку.   
Съемки закончились далеко за полночь. Давид поблагодарил всех и напомнил, что ждет всех на площадке завтра. Себастьян устало сел в машину и набрал смску Баки: “Первый день отсняли. Устал жутко. Сейчас закажу себе китайской еды, поем и упаду спать”. 

 

Чтобы не сойти с ума от одиночества, Барнс, вернувшись из аэропорта, забрался на диван с ноутом и Стивом, которого посадил себе на шею, укрыв волосами, и полностью погрузился в переводы, включив музыку. Себастьяна всегда поражал его плейлист в котором соседствовал тяжёлый рок и джаз. Особенно его удивлял Утесов, Барнса он тоже удивлял, но его слушал один из хэндлеров, и оно просто въелось. Так же как Pink Floyd, которых слушал Рамлоу. А ещё Барнсу нравились песни из диснеевских мультиков. И вся эта мешанина лилась из колонок музыкального центра целый день и почти всю ночь, отгораживая Барнса от всего остального мира. Когда под утро пиликнул телефон, Барнс не вздрогнул только потому, что был Зимним Солдатом.  
“Как прошло?” — тут же ответил он. — “Я перевел недельную норму”.  
“Для первого дня неплохо. Алисия прелесть. Жара тут дикая. Ты чего не спишь?”  
“Я могу не спать трое суток без потери функциональности” — набрал Барнс. — “Ты словно инструкцию не читал)))”  
Без Себастьяна было грустно, одиноко и вообще тоскливо. Одиночество не скрашивал ни Кайл, спящий рядом на диване, ни Стив, урчащий на шее. Живность скорее напоминала об отсутствии важного человека рядом.  
“Если бы я знал, что останусь без тебя из-за этих съемок и ожидания непонятно чего, ни за что бы не согласился на это вот все”.  
Барнс обложился плюшевыми Солдатами и не собирался вылезать из своего гнезда в ближайшее время. Подумав, он скинул Себастьяну селфи этого безобразия.  
“Котик, ну не в первый же раз. А инструкцию я не читал, да )))) Выложи эту прелесть в свой инстаграм )))”  
“Есть подозрение, что в моем Инстаграме пасутся твои фанатки” — Барнс принялся выкладывать фото. У него их было немного, ещё меньше с Себастьяном, но и такие были. Хотя больше всего там было фоток с оружием.  
“Да можешь быть уверен! Но ты ж не мое фото выкладываешь. Кстати, поройся в кладовке, я туда перед отъездом несколько нераспечатанных посылок закинул, вроде там подарки от фанатов. Скажешь мне, что там”.   
“Прямо сейчас?”  
Конечно, ради Себастьяна Барнс и готов был покинуть насиженное место, но очень не хотелось.  
“Не обязательно. Ты там к дивану не прирос?”  
“Я тут окопался, и мне хорошо. Но надо остатки торта притащить. Поэтому пойду копаться в кладовке”.  
Барнс покинул насиженное место и пошел смотреть, что там прислали Себастьяну.   
В посылках обнаружился альбом с артами, отличными, но настолько гомоэротичными, что Баки даже неловко стало. Еще там был набор из плюшевого Зимнего Солдата и плюшевого Капитана Америка с вязаным щитом, карандашный портрет Себастьяна в рамке и коробка домашнего печенья с красными и белыми звездами.   
“Вот это безобразие, хоть и очень красивое, но все равно…” — и приложил фото одного из артов.  
“Это мое!” — гласило сообщение под фото плюшевых игрушек.  
“Очень похож. Любят тебя” — и фото портрета.  
“А это тебе вообще нельзя)))” — отправил Барнс фото печенья, попробовав одно. — “Вкусно".  
“Ну раз ты захапал себе половину подарков, тебе и благодарности писать! Мог бы оставить печеньку. ))) “  
“Да оставлю я тебе печеньку, не плачь))) и где мне писать эти благодарности?”  
Барнс аккуратно сложил портрет и арты в кладовке, унес печенье на кухню, а игрушки пристроил в свое гнездо, с какой-то болезненной нежностью погладив игрушечного Стива.  
— Да, Стиви, теперь только так, — он сфотографировал новых жильцов своего гнезда и тоже выложил в Инстаграм с подписью “мужу подарили, а я отобрал”.  
“На упаковках есть обратные адреса. У меня в кабинете лежат открытки с моей рожей, выбери, надпиши и отправь. Автографы за меня ты рисовать умеешь”.   
“Но это же нечестно))) Ладно. Завтра. Спать ложись”.  
“Спокойной ночи, kotik ))) Люблю тебя”.   
“И я тебя, Принцесса”.  
— И я тебя… — вслух пробормотал Барнс. Ему было тоскливо. Не желая идти в кровать, в которой он будет один, он убрал ноут под диван, и свернулся на нем в своем гнезде из игрушек, накинув на спину плед. Кайл и Стив устроились на нем сверху.  
Барнсу снился Стив, со щитом, но мелкий, кашляющий и задыхающийся, однако упорно бегущий куда-то. Барнс изо всех сил пытался его догнать, но не мог. Расстояние между ними только увеличивалось, и Барнс проснулся, так и не догнав своего друга, от навязчивой трели телефонного звонка.  
— Да, — практически рявкнул спросонья Барнс, разглядев незнакомый номер.  
— Мистер Барнс? — неуверенно произнесла девушка тоненьким голоском.  
— Да, я слушаю, — уже спокойно ответил он, понимая, что напугал бедняжку секретаря.  
— Вас хотят пригласить на съёмки для рекламы новой коллекции туристической одежды…  
Барнс слегка охуел от того, что ему в принципе позвонили, поэтому даже растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки, выяснил подробно, что где и когда и, попрощавшись с секретарем, тут же принялся строчить Себастьяну, рассказывая новость.  
“Поздравляю! )))” — ответил Себастьян. — “Прочитай внимательно контракт”.   
“Что, там кроется целый барьерный риф?”  
“Может скрываться. Если не уверен, позвони моему юристу, у нее опыт в подобных вещах. Ее я предупрежу”.   
“Вот теперь я точно не уверен)))”  
“Спокойно. Наберешь опыт со временем. Вот номер Альи, звони, скажи, что от меня”.   
“Ладно, позвоню. Спасибо. Черт, мне собираться же надо. Люблю тебя”  
Барнс выбрался из гнезда, спихнув с себя живность, которая на нем уютно устроилась, и пошел собираться. У него было почти четыре часа на сборы, но еще нужно было позвонить юристу и придумать, что надеть.   
“Что мне надеть? Ты умный”.  
“Погоди, у тебя что, прямо сегодня съемки?! Костюм надень, тот же самый, ты в нем отлично смотришься”.   
“Не, съемки не сегодня, сегодня контракт. Все равно надо выглядеть приличнее, чем я обычно выгляжу”.  
Вроде бы взрослый мужик, страшное оружие Гидры, прошел не одну войну, а все равно в мирных делах иной раз был беспомощнее ребенка. Барнс никогда не подписывал никаких контрактов и очень волновался по этому поводу, потому что ступал в незнакомый для себя мир, в котором были свои правила, и, даже если Барнс не собирался их соблюдать, стоило хотя бы их узнать.   
Алья любезно согласилась помочь Барнсу, и они договорились встретиться, после чего он принялся собираться, больше сидя за ноутом и читая комменты в Инстаграме. Потом ему упал еще один перевод, и в итоге Барнс собирался за пятнадцать минут до выхода.   
Не представляя, какие числа ему хотят занять, Барнс надеялся, что он будет достаточно свободен, чтобы уехать к Себастьяну. Хотя они и расставались, и это было нормально, потому что невозможно находиться вместе двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Но когда у Барнса не было возможности быть рядом, потому что Себастьян уезжал, он практически полностью перебирался жить на диван, потому что в кровати было пусто и печально. Вообще без Себастьяна было пусто и печально, словно из мира убирали краски и выключали свет, оставляя серый туман. И если сначала идея поработать моделью была забавной, то теперь она таковой не казалась. Но и отказываться Барнс не собирался.   
Барнс пытался внимательно читать контракт, но проще было разобраться в новой модели танка, чем в этих юридических тонкостях. У него возражений не было, но очень хотелось попросить кого-нибудь объяснить ему, что тут написано, хотя в целом все было ясно. Барнс посмотрел на Алью, ожидая, что она скажет, хотя ему объяснили, что контракт типовой. Что могло входить в нетиповой контракт, Барнс и думать боялся. Алья кивнула, сказав, что ничего страшного в контракте нет, и Барнс подмахнул его, надеясь, что не пожалеет об этом, потому что начинать карьеру фотомодели в сто с лишним было страшновато.   
“У меня есть работа” — написал он Себастьяну, когда освободился.   
“У тебя всегда есть работа” — ответил Себастьян через два часа. — “Что будешь рекламировать? Стринги? Накомарники? Тактические носки?”  
“Все сразу. Представляешь, какой я буду красавец?))) Зато съемки на природе”.  
“Я прям хочу твое фото в стрингах, накомарнике и тактических носках! ))) А где на природе?”  
“В Утер Гэпе. Это около двух часов от НЙ на запад”.   
“Ничего о таком не слышал. Убегаю на съемку. Удачи тебе! Люблю”.  
“И я тебя))))” — ответил Барнс и пошел писать спасибо за подарки поклонников. Почерк у него был так себе, но автограф Себастьяна подделывать он научился быстро и красиво.   
Он долго думал, какие бы слова благодарности написать, не представляя, хватит ли банального “спасибо”, или надо что-то еще добавить. В итоге, вымучив пару предложений, он решил не заморачиваться, и написал всем одно и то же. Удивился, найдя конверты, и стал аккуратно заполнять адреса.   
Гуляя вечером с Кайлом и Стивом, который уже привык сидеть на шее, и никуда не рвался, Барнс думал о том, что послезавтра ему придется куда-то переться с незнакомыми людьми, наверное, общаться с ними. Он поймал себя на мысли, что стал тяжелее сходиться с людьми, не потому, даже, что не мог, а потому, что не хотел. Ему это было просто не надо, потому что всех ему заменял Себастьян.   
“Я скучаю”. — написал Барнс, уже собираясь идти домой.   
Себастьян ответил только поздно вечером.  
“У меня съемки весь день, kotik, извини. Алисия такая молодец, справляется просто отлично для ее возраста. Устаю страшно, жара выматывает. Как ты там со зверьем?”  
Вместо ответа Барнс послал селфи себя в гнезде, Кайл сидел рядом, а Стив угадывался по хвосту, торчащему из-под волос.   
“Отлично смотритесь!”  
Себастьян прислал свое селфи — вид у него был усталый.   
“Ложись спать, принцесса. Времени уже до хрена”.   
Барнс устроил ноут на коленях и вернулся к переводу. На этот раз это была документация к новому “глоку”, которая понадобилась кому-то на фарси. Он подумал, что если съемки будут отнимать много времени, то спать он будет в разы меньше, чем сейчас, потому что как переводчик он был очень востребован — знал больше двадцати языков.


	13. Chapter 13

Барнс поражался тому, что ради двух-трех кадров, которые в итоге будут использованы, его и Катрин собирались фотографировать два дня в разных видах на разной местности.   
Сначала Барнс не очень рвался общаться, потому что просто не знал, о чем, думая, что не найдет общей темы с моделью, а потом выяснилось, что Катрин занимается скалолазанием, и стало проще. Марк, фотограф, тоже оказался не звезданутым на всю голову гением, а обычным парнем, худым, словно щепка, высоким, сплошь покрытым татуировками.   
Больше всего в процессе Барнса напрягали переодевашки, но это было то, с чем пришлось просто смириться. Штаны, кофты, куртки, шорты. Когда он увидел количество одежды, ему показалось, что это кошмар какой-то, но на самом деле все оказалось не так страшно. Зато стало понятно, почему два дня.   
Они приехали вечером, компания оплатила мотель недалеко от места, все было удобно. Оказалось, что Марк уже снимал тут, поэтому точно знает пару прекрасных мест. Куда они все — две модели, фотограф и ассистенты — с утра и отправились. С очень раннего утра, надо заметить.   
— Много снимался? — спросила Катрин, пока шли.   
— Первый раз, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— И чего тебя понесло в это гиблое дело? — спросил Марк, резво топающий рядом.   
— Изначально это было что-то вроде шутки, — признался Барнс, — а потом решил, чего бы и нет. Бабло лишним не бывает.   
— А, значит, ты не за тем, чтобы твою рожу в итоге каждая собака знала? — Марк остановился и сделал пару кадров чего-то в листве.   
— Нет, у меня исключительно меркантильный интерес, — усмехнулся Барнс, удачно ловя споткнувшуюся Катрин. — А ты давно снимаешься?  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Катрин. — С детства, но, видишь, сильно известной меня это не сделало. А ты чем занимаешься?  
— Я переводчик, — не стал скрывать Барнс.   
— О, и какой язык знаешь? Или несколько? — спросил Марк, снова что-то щелкая для себя.   
— Несколько, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Барнс и, предвосхищая вопросы, сказал. — Перевожу техническую документацию по оружию и военной технике. И синхронистом подрабатываю иногда.   
— В оружии шаришь? — похоже, Марку персона Барнса была интереснее, чем Катрин, хотя разговор начала она.   
— Шарю. Я бывший военный, — эту информацию Барнс тоже скрывать не видел смысла, он ведь не врал же. — Катрин, а ты в альпинисты не пробовала податься?  
— Не, снежные вершины — это не мое, — легко отмахнулась она. — Да и когда? Я ж снимаюсь. А на скалодром можно хоть каждый день ходить.   
— В снежных вершинах тоже есть очарование, но свое, специфическое, — Марк чуть не споткнулся, потому что в очередной раз посмотрел на мир через объектив. — Пришли.   
Они вышли к берегу реки с кусочком песчаного пляжа, на котором живописно раскинулось несколько валунов, вокруг был зеленый лес, а вдали шумел небольшой водопадик.   
— Жаль, к водопаду не подойдешь, вас бы там поснимать, — посетовал Марк. — Ладно, одевайтесь да начнем.   
Барнс достал телефон и, щелкнув вид, который действительно был хорош, написал Себастьяну.   
“Доброе утро. Мне уже не страшно))) Место красивое, правда?”  
“Отличное место! Удачи тебе!”  
— Жена? — поинтересовалась Катрин, пока Барнс дебильно улыбался, глядя на пришедшее сообщение.   
— Муж, — ничуть не смущаясь ответил он, и прозвучало так необычно. Они поженились недавно, и еще не было случая кому-то вот так вот заявить, что он замужем. От одного короткого слова стало тепло.   
— О как, — удивилась она. — Неожиданно.   
— Тебя что-то смущает? — напрягся Барнс.  
— Нет, что ты, просто не ожидала, честно, — чуть виновато улыбнулась Катрин.   
— А фотка мужа есть? — спросил Марк, который, казалось, был полностью поглощен фотоаппаратом. — Вдруг он так же хорош, как ты, я бы и его поснимал.   
— Ему не надо, — заржал Барнс, все же находя в телефоне фотографию, где они с Себастьяном вместе, понимая, что если он покажет его одного на фото, ему просто не поверят. — Он и так снимается. Но на, смотри, мне не жалко.   
Барнс нашел фотку из Техаса, честно пролистав все с панамками, потому что обещал никому не показывать. На этой фотке они были на стрельбище, Барнс обнимал Себастьяна, помогая прицелиться из пистолета.   
— Че, серьезно? — не поверил Марк, а Катрин просто открыла рот и молчала. — Ты муж Стэна? Не, я слышал, что у него отношения с каким-то мужиком, но нормальных фоток этого мужика нигде нет. И про свадьбу слышал, но… Не, серьезно?  
— Более чем, — Барнс был несколько озадачен реакцией, хотя в глубине души был доволен произведенным эффектом. — Может, работать будем, а вы поохреневаете в процессе?  
— А, да, работать, — вернулся в нужную колею Марк.   
А дальше, пока было достаточно света, они с Катрин позировали, а Марк снимал. Снимал, снимал, снимал. К вечеру Барнс, переодеваясь в последний раз, понял, что вымотался. И он явно в ближайшее время не захочет ничего примерять. Долго не захочет.  
Обратно шли в сумерках, тропинка стала неочевидна, и Барнс изображал из себя джентельмена, ведя Катрин, у которой оказалась куриная слепота, под руку.   
Оказавшись в номере, Барнс подумал, что проще марш-бросок в полной выкладке, чем съемочный день. Он принял душ и завалился на кровать, подтащив к себе ноут. Переводы никто не отменял.   
“Как ты это выдерживаешь?” — написал он Себастьяну. — “Я сказал, что ты — мой муж. Вернее, фотку показал. Это первые посторонние люди, которым я сказал, что ты мой муж. Эффект потрясающий”.  
“Не смог не похвастаться? — через некоторое время ответил Себастьян. — “Расскажи про эффект”.   
“Мне не поверили. И у меня есть подозрение, что не верят до сих пор. Я показал фотку из Техаса. Наверное, покажи я тебя в панамке, они бы сразу поверили. Но я не показал, не волнуйся. Панамки — это для меня. Марк, фотограф, уж не знаю, насколько он следит за твоей жизнью, сказал что слышал про свадьбу, но до сих пор не знал, кого же ты взял в мужья. Ты меня скрываешь)))”  
“Я тебя не афиширую ))) Кому надо, те знают. Просто в прессе это пока не прогремело. Покажи им фотки со свадьбы”.  
“Я могу похвастаться, что у меня муж — известный актер. А ты тем, что твой муж — Зимний Солдат, не можешь”.   
“Не могу, такая несправедливость! ))))”  
“Вот думаю, мне будет поступать больше предложений, если будут знать, что я твой муж?)))))”  
“Запросто! Связи на то и связи, чтобы ими пользоваться :D”  
“Никогда не думал, что мне придется использовать мужа в корыстных целях))))) Даже не представляю, как это можно использовать)))”  
“Оно само придет ))) Не сомневайся )”  
“Я скорее опасаюсь)))”  
Себастьян ответил чередой смайликов и селфи в гриме и костюме.  
“Смотрю, хорошо у тебя там все. Ладно, я дальше переводить. До завтра”. И селфи.   
Надо сказать, Барнс никогда не думал о том, что их с Себастьяном отношения можно использовать, хоть и во благо, но в корыстных целях. Он даже не совсем представлял, как оно может само так повернуться. С другой стороны, почему бы не пользоваться тем, что у него есть, даже если это известность его мужа? Тем более, сам Себастьян, похоже, был не против.   
Второй день прошел так же, как и первый, только теперь они фотографировались в другом месте, не менее живописном. Под вечер Барнс снова пялился в телефон, но сообщений от Себастьяна не было, и он расстраивался, однако сам писать не стал, прикидывая, что его муж еще занят. Он порылся в телефоне, найдя несколько фотографий со свадьбы.   
— Муж сказал вам показать, чтобы вы поверили, — улыбнулся он, показывая фото.   
Фоток, где он выносит Себастьяна на руках, у них не было, некому было фотографировать. Но были фотки из лимузина, где они пили шампанское и целовались, и из ресторана.   
— Да, ты прав, поверить в такое сложно, — согласился Марк. — Ну не ожидаешь встретить мужа известного актера на таких съемках. Да тебя должны с руками оторвать, только потому что Стэн — твой муж. Или что, гордость?  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Барнс, — я просто не подумал, что так можно.   
Они вернулись в мотель, уезжать решили утром, потому что за день все устали. Барнс размышлял, нравится ли ему это занятие, или нет, но к четким выводам прийти не смог, потому что, как и у любой другой работы, у этой были свои плюсы и минусы.   
“Я завтра домой. И вроде я пока больше никому не нужен, поэтому прилечу к тебе, если хочешь”.   
“Прилетай, я соскучился. Только я со съемок полутрупом приползаю. Зверье в гостинице оставь только”.  
“Мне когда лучше прилететь? Сейчас билет закажу, только рейсы гляну”.  
“У меня завтра с 8 вечера свободное время, вечером и прилетай” — ответил Себастьян. — “Встретить не смогу, лови адрес”.   
“Заказал. Прилечу завтра в половине девятого. Скучаю))) Тебе чего-нибудь привезти?”  
“Себя и похолодание! )))))”  
“Себя обязательно, с похолоданием не знаю))) До завтра, принцесса”.


	14. Chapter 14

С дорогой, сборами и сдачей зверья по гостиницам Барнс успел на свой рейс впритык. Он так соскучился по Себастьяну, хотя прошло всего полторы недели, что от предвкушения встречи подрагивали пальцы. И дело было не в отсутствии секса, а в ощущении родного человека рядом. Барнс не любил расставаться с Себастьяном надолго, но, похоже, теперь они будут видеться реже, если его будут снимать. Это огорчало. Но за разлукой всегда следует встреча, и только это его и радовало.   
Шесть с половиной часов полета он занимался очередным переводом и даже не обратил внимания, как самолет приземлился в Лос-Анджелесе. Наверное, если бы не работа, он бы это время сходил с ума, извелся бы от ожидания. А так с пользой время провел.   
“Я прилетел” — отправил он сообщение Себастьяну и, поймав такси, назвал адрес. До долгожданной встречи оставалось всего-ничего.   
“Замечательно! Я буду на месте через двадцать минут. Что заказать тебе на ужин?”  
“Взбитые сливки. А тарелкой будешь ты” — Барнс мечтательно улыбнулся.   
“Это негигиенично! )))) Закажу мексиканскую еду”.  
“Сливки, значит, негигиенично, а как минет, так все ок?)))))”  
“Даже римминг ОК, если партнер вымылся )))”  
“Молчи, а? Мне еще минут сорок от аэропорта ехать)))”  
“А потом мыться )))) Я тебе купил в русском магазине гель для душа с дегтем. На этикетке береза, а запах…”  
“Мыться я тебя с собой утащу!”  
“Значит, благоухать будем оба! Здесь джакузи, кстати”.  
Сорок минут спустя Барнс звонил в домофон. Они с Себастьяном давно не расставались так надолго, и он очень ждал встречи. И чем ближе был этот момент, тем меньше терпения было у Барнса. Ему было плевать на ужин, плевать на душ, он просто хотел обнять и поцеловать своего мужа. Для начала обнять и поцеловать. А потом… О том, что будет потом, Барнс подумал всего три секунды, но его бросило в жар.   
Дверь открылась, и Барнс взлетел по лестнице на третий этаж, наплевав на лифт, потому что пешком быстрее. Себастьян ждал его у двери в квартиру, и у Барнса просто отключился мозг, когда он его увидел. Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние на скорости Солдата, он сгреб Себастьяна в объятия, втащил в квартиру, закрыл дверь, и прижал к ней, вжимаясь в него всем собой, уткнулся в шею и просто дышал. Казалось, сердце ухает где-то в горле, в ушах шумело, Барнс почти задыхался от этой близости, такой простой, но долгожданной.   
— Господи, — прошептал он. — Как же я по тебе скучал.   
Себастьян ничего не говорил, просто обнимал Баки и целовал его, куда придется. От Себастьяна пахло лосьоном для снятия грима и немного — потом, он страшно уставал на этих съемках, но все равно радовался, что снимается в этом фильме, а еще — тому, что Баки приехал.   
— Я тоже, — наконец сказал он.   
Не выпуская Себастьяна из объятий, Барнс скинул рюкзак на пол прихожей. Казалось, они не виделись целую вечность, от радости встречи было почти больно, на самой грани.   
Барнс принялся покрывать короткими поцелуями сначала шею Себастьяна, потом добрался до лица, нашел губы и приник к ним, как умирающий от жажды к источнику. Провел руками по спине, сжал задинцу, а потом подхватил под бедра, сажая на себя.   
— Где тут твоя джакузи? — спросил он, оторвавшись наконец от вожделенного рта.   
— Котик, погоди, сейчас еду привезут, — попросил Себастьян.   
— Все равно не отпущу, — категорично заявил Барнс, не желая расставаться с драгоценной ношей ни на секунду.   
Он пронес Себастьяна в гостиную и устроился с ним на диване. Барнсу не критично было заняться сексом прямо сейчас, его вообще секс как таковой интересовал не в первую очередь, это просто был еще один способ быть ближе. Он хотел врасти в Себастьяна, слиться с ним, чтобы никогда больше не расставаться.   
Себастьян расслабился в руках Баки. Он был рад, что Баки прилетел к нему. Его здорово не хватало. Себастьян напрочь отвык засыпать один, и хотя они часто бывали порознь — работа Баки, работа Себастьяна — расставаться было больно. Привычная боль, но лучше, когда ее нет.   
— Я без тебя вообще в спальню не захожу, — сказал Барнс, потираясь носом о плечо Себастьяна. — Я так по тебе скучаю, даже когда знаю, что вечером тебя увижу. А когда тебя нет, когда ты далеко от меня, мне сдохнуть хочется. Как будто мир выцветает.   
Себастьян погладил Баки по лицу.   
— Я тоже очень скучаю по тебе, — признался он. — Днем еще ничего, работа захватывает, а вот когда возвращаюсь сюда… Еще три недели съемок. Ты привез мне печеньки с красной и белой звездой?  
— Привез, — кивнул Барнс, прижавшись щекой к теплой ладони. — Но прямо сейчас я за ними не полезу, даже если ты будешь очень просить. Прямо сейчас я хочу тискать тебя, чтобы наконец прийти в себя и осознать, что ты снова рядом.   
Забравшись руками под одежду Себастьяна, Барнс гладил его, потихоньку выдыхая, расслабляясь. Он был зависим от своего мужа, как наркоман от дозы, это было помешательство, но Барнс в этом своем помешательстве был счастлив, потому что точно знал, что это взаимно, даже если Себастьян не так остро переживал их разлуку.   
Себастьян подставлялся под ласкающие руки.   
— Вообще всеми посылками и письмами должна Камилла заниматься, ассистентка моя, ну, ты знаешь. Но она в отпуске пока. Пришлось тебе.   
— Я надеюсь, что это была разовая акция, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Я, кстати, и альбом с артами привез, чтобы ты получше разглядел, что там. Мне один мой подписчик на ютубе скинул ссылку на прикольный канал, про оружие тоже, но про старинное. Интересно очень, но есть проблема, оно на сербском, не самый распространенный язык. Я списался с автором, спросил, можно ли перевести, он даже обрадовался, сказал, что вообще языков не знает и будет безумно рад, если его сможет смотреть еще куча народу. Вот только я не уверен, что смогу озвучить нормально. Как думаешь, субтитры покатят? Или лучше напрячься и сделать звук?  
— Не напрягайся и сделай субтитры, — посоветовал Себастьян. — К тому же, их переводить проще, чем голос, может, и на другие языки переведут. А как прошли твои первые съемки?  
— Переодеваться заебался, — признался Барнс, ему очень надоело раздеваться-одеваться. — А так нормально. Не могу сказать, что я прямо в восторге весь, но это было интересно. Тем более на природе. Прогулялся хоть.   
— Это тебе еще готовую одежду дали, — улыбнулся Себастьян, поглаживая Баки по руке. — А мне для домов высокой моды шьют. Примерки, подгонка и все остальное.   
— Может, когда-нибудь и для меня что-нибудь будут шить, — Барнс тихо рассмеялся, прижавшись щекой к груди Себастьяна. Ему было плевать, сложится ли у него вообще карьера фотомодели. — А у тебя тут как все идет? У тебя же будет время сходить со мной на пляж?  
— Разве что после окончания съемок. График совершенно бешеный, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Ты же видишь, какой я вымотанный. Сегодня в шесть утра снимать начали. Зато там именно то, что я люблю — чистая игра, без диалогов. Ну, почти без диалогов.   
— Съемки павильонные? — спросил Барнс.   
— Да, натурные отсняли в самом начале. Теперь только павильонные до самого конца.   
— Значит, буду один гулять по пляжу, — вздохнул Барнс. — И не только по пляжу. Зато весь день я буду знать, что вечером смогу обнять тебя. Это лучше, чем быть за две с половиной тысячи миль от тебя.   
— Всего две с половиной тысячи миль, и можно долететь в любой день. Согласись, это лучше, чем то, что было у нас хотя бы два года назад.   
— Лучше, — не стал спорить Барнс. Он погладил Себастьяна по лицу, с нежностью заглядывая в глаза. — Потерпи чуть-чуть, до меня сейчас дойдет, что ты снова рядом, и я тебя выпущу. Может быть.   
— Иногда я думаю: вот проснусь, а тебя снова не будет рядом, как тогда, — тихо сказал Себастьян.   
— Ну что ты? — Барнс нежно обхватил лицо Себастьяна ладонями, коснулся губами губ и прижал к себе. — Я никуда не денусь, обещаю.   
Некоторое время они сидели молча, обнявшись, а потом в дверь позвонили и Себастьян встал, чтобы открыть курьеру.   
— Ужин привезли, — сказал он.   
— Ужин так ужин, — вздохнул Барнс. Себастьяна из рук пришлось выпустить, и это ощущалось так болезненно, что ему стало страшно от осознания того, насколько на самом деле он зависим.   
Барнс утешил себя мыслью, что сейчас они поужинают, и можно будет утащить Себастьяна сначала в ванну, а потом в постель, и пробыть вместе до утра.   
Они быстро поели, разговаривая о чем-то неважном. Себастьян собрал и выкинул пустые контейнеры.   
— Не хотел бы я здесь жить постоянно, — сказал он. — Слишком жарко. В ванную?  
— Господи, — выдохнул Барнс, дергая Себастьяна на себя, вытряхивая его из одежды прямо на месте, — в ванную, куда угодно… Наконец-то мой!  
Барнсу было не жарко, он весь горел внутри, полыхал, словно лесной пожар, предвкушая практически полное слияние. Они давным давно изучили тела друг друга настолько, что сейчас Барнс без труда всего парой движений по заветным точкам заставил Себастьяна не просто хотеть его, а с ума сходить от желания.   
— Никогда не трахался в джакузи, — выдавил Себастьян. — Пойдем же!  
— Я думал, у тебя была бурная молодость, — прошептал Барнс, интуитивно находя ванную, таща Себастьяна за собой.   
— Бурная, но небогатая, Баки, — Себастьян волокся за ним, смеясь.  
— Господи, что за квартира такая огромная, — посетовал Барнс, толкая дверь в ванную.   
Огромная джакузи красовалась в центре выложенного светло-синей мозаикой помещения. Барнс порадовался, что она была непрозрачная. Посадив Себастьяна на бортик, Барнс врубил воду, заткнув слив, и быстро скинул свою одежду. Его потряхивало от предвкушения прикосновения кожи к коже, но Барнс помедлил, проводя рукой по груди Себастьяна, а потом аккуратно, даже медленно потянул его на себя, заключая в объятия.   
— Я сейчас с ума сойду… — прошептал Барнс, невесомо касаясь плеч ладонями.   
Себастьян засмеялся. Такое помешательство Баки на нем ему невероятно льстило. С Баки часто флиртовали, он многим нравился, но видел только Себастьяна.   
— Давай в воду и мыться, — Себастьян поцеловал Баки в висок, а потом прикусил мочку уха. — От нас потом несет.   
Был бы это бассейн, Барнс бы просто толкнул Себастьяна в воду, а так пришлось его в ванну укладывать, чтобы не стукнулся о бортик, и залезть следом, устраиваясь напротив так, чтобы ласкать член стопой.   
Себастьян капнул в воду пены для ванн — совсем чуть-чуть. И расслабился под ласками Баки. Он и правда очень уставал на этих съемках, но Баки был с ним, и Себастьян просто полыхал, когда Баки был рядом.   
Как ни странно, но острое, почти болезненное желание медленно отпускало Барнса, и теперь он мог просто находиться рядом с Себастьяном, вот так вот сидеть напротив, поглаживая его член, не распаляя желание, но и не давая ему схлынуть.   
— Ты устал и будешь лениться? — догадливо поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Да, — кивнул Себастьян. — Я устал и буду лениться.  
— Все сам. Все сам, — тихо рассмеялся Барнс. — За это я кое-что хочу.   
Он взял мочалку, налил на нее геля для душа и перебрался к Себастьяну, устраиваясь так, чтобы уложить его на себя, и начал медленно водить мочалкой по телу.   
— Я хочу морошки. У тебя же есть кто-то, кто готов выполнить любую твою прихоть, кроме меня? — озвучил свои желания Барнс.   
Не то, чтобы он сильно любил морошку, но почему-то сейчас, в разгар лета, в адскую жару Лос-Анджелеса захотелось этой своеобразной северной ягоды.   
— Будет тебе морошка, — пообещал Себастьян. — Но чуть позже. Хотя я даже не знаю, что это такое.   
— Это русская северная ягода. Очень специфическая, надо сказать, потому что даже не сладкая, — охотно объяснил Барнс. — Я ее собирал, когда был Солдатом. Зачем, не знаю, тестировали что-то после каких-то новых настроек, и решили совместить приятное с полезным. Проверить, насколько у меня хватает терпелки, и ягод поиметь. Ну, в общем, пока не сказали “хватит”, я и собирал. Не помню, почти сутки, кажется. Русские вообще были большие затейники в том плане, как еще можно использовать Солдата, чтобы самим ни хера не делать.   
Барнс отложил мочалку и стал просто мыльными руками гладить Себастьяна, то сжимая соски, то невесомо проходясь по подвздошным косточкам, то поглаживая член. Целовал в шею, висок, легко и нежно.   
Себастьян таял в ласкающих руках, расслабляясь и чувствуя, как по телу разливается желание — не обжигающим жаром, а постепенно нарастающим теплом.   
— Ко мне тут приставили ассистента, — сказал он, откинув голову Баки на плечо. — Завтра его озадачу. Пусть ищет. А то он бездельничает.   
— И прослывешь ты извращенцем, который хочет всяких жутких вещей, — выдал свой прогноз Барнс, уверенный, что в ЭлЭй достать морошку будет непросто. С другой стороны, не самому же бегать. Надо пользоваться благами, которые может предоставить дражайший супруг.   
— Мне можно. Я пусть не самая большая, но звезда.   
— Звезда-звезда, — Барнс потерся носом о затылок Себастьяна. — И как мне мою звезду ублажать?  
— Слушай, а ты умеешь делать массаж? — вдруг спросил Себастьян. — Разомнешь мне спину?  
— Я могу попробовать, но в массаже не силен. Может, тебе нанять для этого специально обученного человека? — Барнс даже расстроился, что не умеет делать массаж, и подумал, что, будет время, надо будет научиться.   
— Да у меня есть в Нью-Йорке массажист, я к нему хожу, но это немного не то. Ну ладно.   
— А что ты хотел, принцесса? — спросил Барнс.  
— Массаж от тебя, котик, разве неясно? — мягко улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Прямо в ванне? — немного удивился Барнс, поглаживая мужа по животу.   
— Нет, на кровати.   
— Хорошо, сделаю. Вот ты прямо-прямо сейчас хочешь? — Барнсу совершенно не хотелось прямо сейчас даже просто шевелиться. Он расслабился в теплой воде, обнимая самого дорогого человека, прошелся руками по животу, груди, нащупал ребра. — Раньше было не так, — Барнс нахмурился и повернулся так, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Себастьяну. — Принцесса, ты истончаешься. Ты в порядке?  
— В порядке, конечно, — удивился Себастьян. — Что, похудел? Я всегда на жаре таю, как мороженка. Да и на тренировки не хожу, тут особо некогда. Ну, почти не хожу. Четыре часа в неделю — это ни о чем.   
— Я надеюсь, твоя работа не повредит твоему здоровью, — серьезно сказал Барнс, выдергивая пробку и включая душ, умудрившись все это сделать, не выпуская Себастьяна из объятий. — Я понимаю, что запретить тебе работать я не могу, да и не хочу. Я просто должен быть уверен, что с тобой все хорошо.   
Намочив Себастьяну волосы, Барнс аккуратно намылил ему голову нежными массирующими движениями.   
— Со мной все хорошо, — заверил Себастьян. — Просто сейчас по сюжету мой персонаж должен быть с лишним весом, и меня одевают так, чтобы на экране казалось, что у меня животик и все такое. Я под всем этим прею, как в сауне, вот вес и уходит.   
— Предположим, успокоил, — сказал Барнс, смывая мыло с волос, стараясь, чтобы не попадало в глаза.   
— Все со мной в порядке. Я же две недели назад комплексное обследование у врача проходил, помнишь?  
— Помню, — кивнул Барнс, хотя видеть этого Себастьян не мог, если только почувствовать. — Еще хочешь поваляться тут, или тебя вытаскивать и тащить в кроватку?  
— В кровааааатку… — протянул Себастьян.   
— Принцесса хочет в кроватку, — мягко рассмеялся Барнс. — Не думай, что отвертишься от супружеских обязанностей.  
Барнс вылез из джакузи и легко выдернул из нее Себастьяна, ставя рядом с собой. Он взял в руки полотенце и принялся вытирать мужа. За мягкой тканью неотрывно следовали губы, целуя. Это тоже было что-то вроде ритуала, таинства, по крайней мере для Барнса.  
Вот так вот ухаживать за Себастьяном доставляло Барнсу огромное удовольствие, которое он бы ни на что не променял. Он был рад тому, что может купать его, носить на руках, а потом ласкать, уложив в кровать. Иногда Себастьян делал то же самое для него, он любил мыть его длинные волосы, массируя голову, только что на руках до кровати не носил, хотя и мог, но Барнс ему этого не позволял, мотивируя тем, что слишком тяжёлый, и Себастьян может сорвать себе спину.


	15. Chapter 15

Оказавшись на коленях перед мужем, Барнс погладил его по бедрам, сжал в ладонях задницу и лизнул головку полувозбужденного члена, пытаясь сделать вид, что продолжает вытирать влажную кожу.   
Полторы недели — это было слишком долго для Барнса, чтобы просто так оставить уставшего Себастьяна в покое.   
— Ты ненасытный, — Себастьян погладил его по влажным волосам.   
— Я просто по тебе очень соскучился, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Еще скажи, что ты не хочешь.   
— Хочу, — кивнул Себастьян.   
Он потянул Баки за плечи вверх и поцеловал, наслаждаясь горячей мягкостью ласкового рта.   
Барнс потерся своим стоящим колом членом о бедро Себастьяна, прошелся ладонями по влажной спине, медленно выдыхая, успокаиваясь, расслабляясь.   
— Где тут у тебя кровать? — спросил он, отрываясь от желанных губ. — Отведешь меня, или тебя отнести, принцесса?  
— Отведу, — Себастьян встал, притерся к Баки собственным членом и потянул его к спальне.   
— Неужели принцесса пойдет своими ножками? — рассмеялся Барнс, легонько шлепнув Себастьяна по заднице, но потом поймал за руку, развернув к себе и нежно провел ладонью по щеке. — Прости, шутка неудачная. Веди.   
Оказавшись в спальне, Барнс толкнул Себастьяна на кровать, сразу же оседлав его и навис, упершись руками по обе стороны от его головы. Он вновь потерся пахом о пах мужа, обхватил ладонью оба их члена и начал медленно надрачивать, глядя ему в глаза. В прекрасные серые глаза, в которых он каждый раз тонул.   
Себастьян прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и потянулся к Баки, чтобы поцеловать его.   
— А смазки у меня и нет, — сказал он.   
— У меня тоже, — загрустил Барнс, продолжая надрачивать оба члена. — Минет?  
— Минет, — согласился Себастьян.  
— Я очень торопился, — Барнс поцеловал его, нежно пройдясь по губам кончиком языка, — хотел к тебе.   
Продолжая ласкать их обоих рукой, Барнс стал целовать Себастьяна: губы, скула, шея, ключица, сосок, второй. Он наслаждался мягкостью кожи, ее жаром. Прильнул грудью к груди, не спеша спускаться ниже.   
Себастьян гладил Баки по спине, по бокам, приподнимая бедра и прижимаясь к Баки членом.   
— Мне еще ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с тобой, — признался он. — Я так люблю тебя, Баки.   
— И я люблю тебя, принцесса, — Барнс прижался щекой к груди, а потом выпустил их члены и стал спускаться все ниже и ниже, покрывая грудь и живот Себастьяна короткими поцелуями, шаря руками по его телу.   
Каждый поцелуй Баки Себастьян ощущал как короткий сладкий ожог, от которого по телу растекалось возбуждение.   
— Господи, Баки, еще!  
Эту сладкую пытку Барнс мог длить часами, целуя, поглаживая, вылизывая Себастьяна, не касаясь его члена, хотя сам сходил с ума от желания. Он коснулся губами коротко стриженного лобка, задев член, а потом, лизнув его от яиц до головки, обхватил ее губами, нежно обводя кончиком языка, и протяжно застонал, задыхаясь от желания.   
— Аааааа!.. — вырвалось у Себастьяна. Он растянулся на кровати, комкая покрывало и тяжело дыша.   
Барнс понадеялся, что тут хотя бы нормальная звукоизоляция, потому что они действительно были очень шумными. Барнс заглотил член до основания, позволяя головке упереться в глотку, обхватил член губами, принимаясь сосать, лаская ствол языком. Мял в ладонях яйца, поглаживая за ними, касаясь пальцами сжатого сфинктера.   
Из горла Себастьяна вырывались жалобные стоны, которые он совершенно не мог контролировать. Он так отчаянно соскучился по рукам и рту Баки, по его члену, по его заднице.   
Ему было так хорошо, так сладостно, что глаза закрывались сами собой. Себастьян гладил Баки по волосам, которые шелковой лаской касались его бедер.  
Это было… Это было каждый раз по-разному, но всегда крышесносно. Всегда. Всегда было невероятно хорошо, да просто невероятно, и это было не очарование и эйфория первого раза, это было знанием друг друга, заветных точек на теле и в душе, которых сейчас Барнс касался, словно играл на пианино. Он точно знал, как доставить Себастьяну удовольствие, и делал это самозабвенно, полностью отдаваясь процессу, наслаждаясь им.   
Себастьяну казалось, что он плавится от возбуждения. Кожа стала невероятно чувствительной, каждое прикосновение Баки приносило невероятное наслаждение. В паху разрастался жар, скапливался, готовясь выплеснуться наружу.   
Барнс обожал это — полную власть над любовником, когда только он решал, кончит Себастьян сейчас, или будет мучиться наслаждением. Но, как бы ни хотелось держать его в этом состоянии, Барнс не мог длить его вечно. Пропустив член как можно глубже в горло, он застонал от предвкушения чужого оргазма.   
Баки сглотнул, и это толкнуло Себастьяна за грань. Он долго, протяжно застонал от невыносимого удовольствия и словно сорвался в пропасть, кончая. Казалось, это продолжалось бесконечно и так невыносимо сладостно!  
Облизнувшись, Барнс погладил внутреннюю сторону бедер, стараясь не касаться чувствительного после оргазма члена мужа. Он изнывал от желания, которое сжигало его изнутри, невероятным усилием воли стараясь не прикасаться к себе, хотя руки тянулись. Он чувствовал, что ему надо совсем немного, чтобы кончить, взорваться, уплыть в пучину наслаждения. Барнс просяще посмотрел на Себастьяна, словно ждал, что тот может ему отказать.   
Себастьян улыбнулся, сел, опрокинул Баки на спину и склонился над его членом. Облизал его по все длине, провел языком по короне головки, лизнул уздечку, спустился вниз по стволу, чтобы приласкать яйца и наконец забрал член в рот целиком.   
— Господигосподигосподи… — пробормотал Барнс, вцепляясь пальцами в короткие волосы Себастьяна. В паху полыхало от невероятно острых ощущений, хотелось еще, еще и еще. Он чувствовал, что завис на тонкой грани, за которой мозг превратится в желе, а его самого захлестнет оглушительной волной наслаждения. Хотелось еще ненадолго зависнуть на этой грани, насладиться ртом своего мужа.   
Барнс выгнулся, подаваясь в вожделенный горячий плен рта Себастьяна, понимая, что сейчас кончит, не представляя, как отсрочить этот момент.   
Себастьян ласкал языком толстый ствол, выглаживал уздечку, то забирая так глубоко, как мог, то посасывая головку и щекоча отверстие уретры. По тому, как напрягся член во рту, он понял, что Баки вот-вот кончит, и удвоил усилия.   
Не выдержав ласк, Барнс прижал голову Себастьяна к своему паху, загоняя член как можно глубже в горло, и кончил с громким растерянным стоном, выгнувшись так, словно хотел встать на мостик.   
Когда первая волна посторгазменной судороги прошла, он отпустил Себастьяна, погладив его по щеке, извиняясь за грубость.   
— Ты невероятный, — прошептал он, протянув к Себастьяну руки, чтобы притянуть к себе поближе.   
Себастьян облизнул губы, ощупал языком потрескавшиеся уголки и вытянулся на кровати рядом с Баки, положив голову ему на плечо.   
— Все-таки хуй у тебя здоровенный, — сказал он.   
— Раньше тебя это только радовало, — заметил Барнс, улыбнувшись. Он прекрасно понимал, что размеры его “достоинства” более чем впечатляющие, и не каждый бы обрадовался, если бы в него пихали такую штуку, да еще и на постоянной основе.  
— Немного отвык, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Купишь завтра смазку?  
— Конечно, — охотно согласился Барнс, который понял, что надо таскать тюбик в рюкзаке на постоянной основе, потому что в этот раз он просто забыл прихватить ее из дома, когда собирался. Не было времени проверить, все ли он взял. — Что-нибудь еще купить?  
— Сам придумай, — попросил Себастьян. — Я завтра вернусь как сегодня. С утра еще в зал успею, железо потягать.   
— Ключи мне оставишь? — спросил Барнс, вспомнив о самом главном — возможности вообще выйти на улицу.   
Он нежно поглаживал Себастьяна по плечу и спине, целуя в макушку, он любил вот так вот расслабленно лежать и ни о чем не думать, когда рядом лежал любимый человек. По сути, больше ничего Барнсу было и не надо, лишь бы Себастьян был рядом.   
— Оставлю, — кивнул Себастьян. — Давай спать?   
— Спи, конечно, — не стал возражать Барнс, хотя сам он был настолько взбудоражен встречей, что еще долго не сможет сомкнуть глаз. Но ему было, чем заняться, пока дражайший супруг отдыхал от трудов праведных. — Тебе во сколько вставать?  
— В шесть, чтобы все успеть. Зал здесь, в доме, в цокольном этаже, а позавтракаю я в кафе. Тут из еды — только порошковые сливки к кофе, гадость страшная. Спокойной ночи, котик.   
Себастьян зевнул, укрылся и тут же уснул.   
— Спокойной, принцесса, — тихо шепнул Барнс.   
Чувствуя себя невероятно хорошо просто от того, что рядом был любимый муж, он лежал и пялился в расцвеченный ночными огнями улицы потолок, прикидывая, чем он будет заниматься целый день завтра. И не только завтра. Его совершенно не пугало одиночество, если наградой за него была встреча с Себастьяном.   
Когда Себастьян совсем уснул, Барнс осторожно выбрался из кровати, сходил за ноутом и наушниками, и, чтобы не мешать спать, уселся на диване в гостиной и принялся переводить видео мужика с историческим оружием, параллельно с ним переписываясь, уточняя непонятные моменты.   
Уже под утро, когда серые сумерки начали разгонять тьму ночи, Барнс решил пойти таки спать. Он оставил ноут на диване, а сам вернулся в спальню, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Себастьяна, забравшись в кровать. Он полежал, разглядывая спящего мужа, и прикрыл глаза, заснув практически мгновенно. 

 

Себастьян проснулся от будильника и тут же заглушил его, чтобы не будить Баки. Поцеловал его в щеку и встал.   
Приведя себя в порядок и выпив кофе, он заглянул в спальню. Баки еще спал. Себастьян снова поцеловал его, шепнул: “Я в зал” и спустился в тренажерку.   
— Угу, — буркнул Барнс, не собираясь просыпаться как минимум до полудня. Ему снилось что-то приятное, успокаивающее, но как только Себастьян ушел, сон тут же стал тревожным, и спать расхотелось.   
Он еще повалялся в кровати, пялясь в потолок, но понял всю тщетность своего занятия и поплелся в ванную, где завис до самого возвращения Себастьяна из зала, плескаясь в огромной джакузи.  
— Баки, пойдем завтракать! — позвал Себастьян, вернувшись. — Я страшно хочу есть.   
Барнс в пять минут вытряхнулся из ванны, с завязанными полотенцем волосами, чтобы не капали, и принялся быстро одеваться.   
— И куда пойдем? — поинтересовался он, хотя в целом ему было плевать, куда они пойдут, главное, что вместе. Но теперь мир уже не казался таким бесцветным, он снова заиграл красками. — Я начал переводить того историка. Даже с ним общался полночи. Он реально историк. Очень меня благодарил за то, что я субтитры к его роликам делаю, спрашивал, что с него за это я хочу. Что мне с него захотеть?  
— Попроси у него обзор на что-нибудь особенно интересное, — предложил Себастьян. — Не буду переодеваться, после завтрака душ приму. Тут хорошее кафе в соседнем доме.   
Покинув прохладу квартиры, в которой на полную работал кондиционер, Барнс ощутил, как его окутывает жара, даже в такое раннее утро. Волосы, забранные просто за уши, стремительно высыхали под солнцем. Барнс не представлял, как такую жару, а днем тут обещало быть за тридцать, переносит Себастьян, который вообще жару переносил очень плохо, в отличие от самого Барнса, которому было плевать на жару до плюс сорока и на холод до минус тридцати, и очень жалел свою принцессу.   
Кафе оказалось небольшим и очень уютным, на улице стояла пара столиков под большими зонтами, а в помещении работал кондиционер, и Барнс предложил посидеть там, чтобы не мучать Себастьяна, хотя сам бы он предпочел приятный ветерок улицы.   
— Котик, — попросил за завтраком Себастьян. — Я не знаю, где тут поблизости супермаркет, но, может, ты купишь продуктов, чтобы готовить дома? Вроде бы в кухне был минимальный набор посуды. Я задолбался завтракать в кафе и ужинать едой навынос.   
— Конечно, — заверил Себастьяна Барнс. — Что ты хочешь на ужин?   
— Какую-нибудь рыбу. Слишком жарко для мяса. — Себастьян подозвал официантку. — Пожалуйста, еще воды со льдом и лаймом.   
— Хорошо, будет тебе рыба, — улыбнулся Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по руке.   
Барнс прикинул, что на рынок за свежей рыбой он уже не успеет, слишком поздно, но вот завтра точно встанет пораньше, а сегодня они будут довольствоваться рыбой из магазина.   
Они расплатились по счету и вернулись в квартиру. Барнс обнял Себастьяна, поцеловал его и выпустил, чтобы тот мог собраться и поехать на съемки, а сам сел за ноут искать ближайший супермаркет, чтобы не мешать ему, потому отпускать его никуда не хотелось.   
Себастьян принял душ, переоделся и подошел к Баки.   
— За мной машина пришла, — сказал он. — До вечера, котик. До семи я буду вне связи, не скучай.   
— Не волнуйся, принцесса, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по щеке и нежно поцеловал, — я найду, чем себя занять, помимо готовки.   
Оставшись один, посидел на диване, тупо пялясь в стену на фотографию в раме, на которой был изображен водопад, а потом снова залез в ноут. Он уже нашел поблизости несколько магазинов, в которых можно было купить продукты, и теперь искал себе занятие на день, потому что сидеть в четырех стенах, когда под боком теплый океан, было просто кощунством. Тем более, было и время, и возможность просто отдохнуть, хотя он и так был не шибко занят.   
Прикинув, что у него есть совершенно свободных часов шесть, а то и больше, Барнс собрался, вытащив специально таскаемый с собой городской рюкзак, покидал в него все, что ему может пригодиться на пляже и почти вышел за дверь, когда понял, что снова раскидал свои вещи ровным слоем по всей гостиной. Пришлось вернуться и собрать сразу, а то потом он обязательно не обратил бы на это внимания и выбесил Себастьяна. Тот, конечно, не стал бы ругаться, но и не обрадовался бы.   
Поймав такси, Барнс поехал на пляж, уверенный, что легко там найдет прокат виндсерфов. Он давно привык к своей живой руке, но до сих пор мысленно благодарил всех, и даже Старка, за то, что ему больше не нужно было скрывать протез от простых смертных.   
Решив не выебываться, Барнс, взяв в прокат виндсерф, нанял на первый раз инструктора, который в течение часа объяснял ему, что к чему. Благодаря суперсолдатской обучаемости и приспособляемости через час Барнс уверенно стоял на доске и, отпустив инструктора, который был слегка в шоке от такого скоростного обучения, отдался на волю ветра и волн.  
Сначала получалось не очень, хотя он и не падал, а потом Барнс просто понаблюдал за другими виндсерферами, и понял, в чем была его ошибка. Он пытался насильно ловить ветер, а нужно было всего лишь почувствовать его и не дергать крыло. После этого все пошло как по маслу.   
Ветер трепал разлетевшиеся из-под резинки волосы, соленые брызги били в лицо, а Барнс несся на доске, получая неимоверный кайф и ощущение какой-то бесшабашной свободы. Океан манил своими возможностями, и Барнс даже пожалел, что в Нью-Йорке не круглый год лето.   
Накатавшись до умопомрачения, Барнс вернул виндсерф в прокат, поймал того же инструктора, что объяснял ему теорию, и уточнил несколько моментов, чтобы завтра попробовать что-нибудь эдакое.   
По пути домой он заехал в магазин, купив там форели, которую собирался запечь с травами и лимоном, и, вернувшись, принялся готовить ужин и ждать Себастьяна, по которому безумно соскучился, несмотря на весело проведенное время.   
Барнс скучал по Стиву, жалел, что не может разделить с ним радость этой беззаботной жизни без ЩИТа, Гидры и прочих сумасшедших, что норовили угробить его мир, и очень надеялся, что его друг жив, здоров и тоже радуется жизни. Он бы хотел рассказать Стиву о себе, узнать, как дела у него, но не представлял, как послать весточку в другую вселенную.


	16. Chapter 16

“Еду домой” — прислал смску Себастьян. — “Не скучал?”  
“Скучал” — честно ответил Барнс. — “Катался на виндсерфе. Но все равно скучал”.  
“Круто! Закончатся съемки — покатаемся вместе, ок?”  
“Я не сразу сообразил, что к чему. Даже инструктора нанял”.  
“Купить тебе мороженого по дороге? Кстати, я морошку добыл”  
“Не хочу мороженого, тебя хочу. Давай уже быстрее возвращайся. Рыба тебя ждет”.  
Себастьян вошел в квартиру с пакетом, на котором был нарисован белый медведь.   
— Держи, — протянул он пакет Баки. — И свежая, и замороженная.  
— А из замороженной я kompot варить буду, да? — поинтересовался Барнс, забирая пакет и целуя Себастьяна. Он очень соскучился за день.   
— Пирог испеки, — улыбнулся Себастьян. Он ненадолго оперся о Баки и признался: — Устал я сегодня. Ну да это ничего.   
— Ты хоть попробовал? — спросил Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по спине, чуть прижав к себе.   
— Немытую? — изумился Себастьян.  
— А что такого? — удивился Барнс, ему было как-то невдомек, что такого в немытых фруктах, хотя овощи он предпочитал мыть.   
— Вот только кишечной инфекции мне в разгар съемок не хватало! — всплеснул руками Себастьян. — Откуда я знаю, какие олени на ту морошку гадили?  
— Скорее всего, северные, — предположил Барнс, вспоминая свои познания в том, где растет морошка, и какие там живут олени.   
— Kopal’khem, — неожиданно вспомни Себастьян и сморщился.   
— Ты-то откуда про эту херню знаешь? — пришла пора Барнсу изумляться.   
— Мама рассказывала. Вычитала у какого-то русского патологоанатома в книжке. Она у меня, знаешь, большая любительница профессиональных баек, а знает четыре языка и на всех собирает такие книжки. У нее даже две книги баек из психбольницы есть.   
— Надо будет взять почитать, — тут же оживился Барнс. — А про kopal’khem Карпов рассказывал. Смешная история.   
Себастьян вскинул бровь.  
— Я всегда знал, что юмор у тебя черный. Я в душ, освежусь.  
— Какой есть, — пожал плечами Барнс, не видя в своем юморе совершенно ничего черного. — Я пока на стол накрою.   
Когда Себастьян пришел ужинать, Барнс сидел за накрытым столом и внимательно разглядывал морошку, словно не есть ее собирался, а писать с нее картины в стиле гипер-реализма.   
Оторвавшись от просмотра морошки, Барнс поднял задумчивый взгляд на мужа.   
— Красивая ягода. И растет красиво, — все так же задумчиво сказал Барнс, вертя в пальцах ягоду.   
— А есть ее ты будешь? — спросил Себастьян, садясь за стол. Он закинул в рот одну ягоду, прожевал и сморщился. — На вид она лучше, чем на вкус.   
— Да, очень специфическая штука, — согласился Барнс, кидая в рот пригоршню ягод.   
Когда он только вспомнил про морошку вчера, он даже не помнил, какая она на вкус, но безумно захотелось вспомнить. И сейчас, чувствуя ее кислинку и горечь, полное отсутствие сладости, он медленно погружался в те сутки, когда на нем проверяли способность долго подчиняться одному и тому же бессмысленному приказу. Нет, его потом даже кормили этой морошкой, поэтому он и помнил ее специфический, совершенно не ягодный вкус.   
Он немного подвис, нырнув в воспоминание. В солнечную летнюю ночь, даже теплую по местным меркам, когда он выискивал эти оранжевые ягодки, которых становилось с каждым часом все меньше и меньше. Над ухом постоянно противно зудели комары и мошка, но приказа отмахиваться от них не было, и они постоянно норовили залезть то в нос, то в глаза. Солдат все равно отмахивался от вездесущих гадов, но это совершенно не помогало.   
— Баки? — окликнул его Себастьян. — Ты в порядке?  
— А? — Барнс посмотрел на Себастьяна сначала совершенно ушедшим в себя взглядом, но почти сразу вернулся в реальность. — Извини, вспомнилось, как я ее собирал. Давай ужинать.   
— Расскажешь? — Себастьян поставил локти на стол и положил подбородок на сжатые кулаки.   
— Ну, там не было ничего интересного, — пожал плечами Барнс, выкладывая на тарелки запеченную рыбу. — Зачитали коды, выдали приказ, и я пошел собирать морошку. Хорошо, хоть на поляну привели, где она была. А дальше комары и сутки этой хуйни. Не заморачивайся, принцесса.   
— А что потом русские сделали с этой морошкой?  
— Понятия не имею, — Барнс уселся за стол напротив Себастьяна. — Но меня они кормили свежей морошкой, а потом вареньем из нее. Видимо, варенье и делали. Только кто, где и когда — я не знаю. А тебе испечь пирог с ней?  
Тряхнув головой, Барнс отогнал навязчивое воспоминание и принялся за еду.   
— Испеки, — кивнул Себастьян. — Обязательно испеки. — Он посмотрел в тарелку. — О, рыба!  
— Ну да, рыба. Ешь, принцесса, — Барнс вяло ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, вспоминая про морошку, коды и приказы, которые не мог не выполнить.   
Он понимал, что переживает давно ушедшее, почти забытое, но ведь он просто хотел морошки. “Хотел” было ключевым. Барнс попытался улыбнуться, чтобы не расстраивать Себастьяна, и принялся есть, хоть и через силу.   
— Котик, — сказал Себастьян, утолив первый голод, — что с тобой? Расскажи.   
— Да ничего, — Барнс разозлился больше на самого себя, чем на просьбу Себастьяна. — Прости. Просто… Не знаю. В сборе ягод ведь не просматривается ничего страшного, просто тест на усидчивость. Русские вообще были странными. Они проводили пробные тесты на всякой бытовой чуши. Уборка и чистка картошки. Сбор ягод. И всякий подобный бред. Это потом они приближали условия к боевым, уже к финальной обкатке, а поначалу… Забей. Не хочу об этом. Давай не будем, пожалуйста.   
Барнс внезапно стал выглядеть таким потерянным и несчастным, словно ему было пять лет, он заблудился в лесу и не может найти дорогу домой.   
Себастьян положил вилку, встал, обошел стол и склонился над Баки, обнимая.  
— Все это давно прошло, котик. Ты здесь, со мной, с нами все хорошо. С тобой все хорошо. Ты в безопасности.   
— Понимаешь, дело не в опасности, — вздохнул Барнс, не зная, как объяснить то, что он чувствовал. — Солдату было все равно, он просто выполнял приказы. А я… Я чувствую себя беспомощным, потому что знаю, что коды все еще есть, и их можно мне зачитать. И я снова перестану быть собой. Только боюсь, что это будет в последний раз.   
— Коды есть, — не стал спорить Себастьян. — Но в этом мире их никто не знает, Баки. Ты же смотрел все фильмы. Те коды, которые там, неправильные. Они просто не сработают.   
— Я их знаю, понимаешь? Я… — Барнс забрался руками в волосы, чуть ли не дергая себя за прядки. — А если найдутся такие же ебанутые, как те девки шесть лет назад, только с более широким полетом фантазии? Ведь Зимний Солдат знает свои коды, он может их сказать, его можно вынудить. Да, ты сейчас скажешь, что никто не знает, что я — Зимний Солдат. Ты прав, но все равно… Бред какой-то. Такое ощущение, что я сам себя накручиваю из-за ерунды. Прости меня.   
Барнс наконец-то выпустил свои волосы и обхватил руки Себастьяна, обнимающие его, своими. Он действительно представил несколько самых невероятных способов выведать у него его коды. Тут были не только пытки, которые Солдату был страшны, только если ему начнут отпиливать голову, тут были и способы психологического давления, и шантаж, и угроза жизни Себастьяну, и даже простой гипноз мог подействовать на него. И это пугало. Пугало то, что в этом мире он не представлял себе, найдутся ли деятели, которые не умозрительно будут рассуждать о кодах Солдата, как в фанфиках, а реально захотят их вызнать и применить на практике. Или вдруг сами сценаристы специально заменили коды в фильме, но у них они есть. Да, надо еще додуматься, что Зимний Солдат реально обитает в этой вселенной, но… Все равно было не по себе.   
— Котик, это не ерунда, но ты действительно себя накручиваешь, — мягко произнес Себастьян, прижавшись щекой к волосам Баки. — Никто никогда не догадается. И знаешь почему?  
— И почему же? Твоя версия? — невесело усмехнулся Барнс.   
— Потому что ты мой муж. А у меня репутация парня чувствительного, слабого и, чего греха таить, трусливого. Такого, который сыграть-то Зимнего Солдата может, а вот к живому ему на километр не подойдет.   
— Но ты же от меня не шарахнулся, даже когда понял, что я действительно Солдат, — Барнс поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Себастьяна. Он взял его руку в свои и поцеловал, поднеся к губам. — Ну, не Солдат, вернее, не совсем Солдат… Черт, ты же реально меня не испугался.   
— Не испугался. Но я действительно эмоционально чувствительный, поэтому у меня репутация труса.   
— Не замечал в тебе трусливости никогда, — удивился Барнс такому интересному мнению о своем муже. — Даже не подозревал ничего подобного. Мне стоит начать прислушиваться к слухам о тебе?  
— А прислушайся, мне интересно, что сейчас в тренде. Знаешь, я себя чувствую как тот осел из “Шрека”: “У меня есть дракон, и я не побоюсь его применить!”  
— Принцесса, — рассмеялся Барнс, поглаживая его по щеке ладонью, — ну какой я дракон? Хотя… Почему бы мне не быть твоим драконом? И не бойся меня применять.   
Его с каждой секундой отпускало это странное напряжение последних минут, и перестала пугать морошка, которая на какой-то момент показалась ему ядовитой.


	17. Chapter 17

Себастьяна не удивили флэшбэки Баки. Они иногда просто случались, еще хорошо, что без ночных кошмаров. По первости, как они начали засыпать в одной кровати, Себастьян опасался, что Баки приснится кошмар, он примет Себастьяна за врага или что-то в этом роде, а потом Себастьяну придется объяснять, почему у него сломан нос и под глазами синяки. Он не сомневался, что в такой ситуации все его друзья немедленно принялись бы спасать его от партнера-абьюзера.   
— Себастьян, — Барнс посмотрел на него очень серьезно, — ты есть будешь?   
— Буду, — Себастьян вернулся к своей тарелке.   
— Ешь, принцесса, — Барнс как можно дольше продлил прикосновение руки к руке. — И поведай мне о том, что ты хочешь на завтрак и ужин.   
Барнса совсем отпустило, он улыбнулся светло и открыто, так, как улыбался только Себастьяну.   
— Я люблю тебя, принцесса, — Барнс принялся за рыбу, словно и не было этого непростого разговора. Он умел абстрагироваться от своих тревог практически полностью, но только вновь пережив их.   
— И я тебя люблю, котик, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — На завтрак я хочу яичницу в перце. А на ужин — какую-нибудь белую рыбу. Палтуса или камбалу.   
— Вот и договорились, — заключил Барнс, все же доедая целую рыбину. Себастьяну он тоже приготовил целую, а сколько тот съест, столько съест. — Вот, я сегодня катался на виндсерфе. Знаешь, это прикольно, у меня даже получилось, правда далеко не с первого раза. Все оказалось несколько сложнее, чем я думал…   
Барнс говорил, отставив тарелку с костями, и уплетал морошку, которая больше не вызывала у него негатива. И собирался приготовить из нее пирог, той, что была замороженная.   
— И как же ты достал эту редкую дорогую ягоду? — вспомнил Барнс о том, что как-то же Себастьян действительно эту морошку надыбал. И как, ему было очень интересно.   
Себастьян отодвинул тарелку с съеденной наполовину форелью.  
— Я отловил утром своего ассистента и потребовал, чтобы к концу съемочного дня он привез мне морошку. Вот и все. Где и как он ее искал — это не моя забота. Думаю, в магазине товаров с Аляски, на пакете был логотип магазина.   
— Ой, — радостно воскликнул Барнс, — а можно его еще чем-нибудь таким же странным озадачить? Ну так, приколу ради. Я гречки хочу. Только не зеленой, как продается, а сухой, коричневой.   
— Почему бы и нет? Может, оленины хочешь? Белых грибов?  
— Откуда ты вообще знаешь про оленей и белые грибы? — засмеялся Барнс, явно просто прикалываясь. — Но белых грибов — да. Причем свежих. Не хочу мороженых. Сможет достать?  
— Заодно и узнаем, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Я его особо не нагружаю, я не капризная звезда.   
— Зато я у тебя капризный, — засмеялся Барнс, подходя к Себастьяну и аккуратно беря его на руки. — Поэтому пусть напрягается ради меня.   
— Пусть, — согласился Себастьян. — А то у меня всех требований — холодная негазированная вода всегда в доступе, “Эвиан”, и влажные салфетки с алоэ.   
— Да ты не звезда, а просто подарок, — засмеялся Барнс. — Меня ты и этим не озадачиваешь.   
Барнс прижимал Себастьяна к себе, как самую драгоценную ношу, не спеша опускать его ни на какую поверхность, будь та мягкой или жесткой. Подумав, он понес Себастьяна в спальню, где собирался раздеть, повалять на кровати и утащить в душ. По такой жаре даже при кондиционере его муж любил купаться.   
— Да, я непритязательный, — согласился Себастьян. — Со мной легко.   
— Ты невероятный, — Барнс уложил Себастьяна на кровать и принялся раздевать его, целуя открывающиеся участки кожи. — Хочешь в ванну? Я купил смазку.   
— Или в ванну, или смазку, — заметил Себастьян. — Разве что ты купил водостойкую.  
— Ненавижу водостойкую, — прошептал Барнс на ухо Себастьяну, укладывая его, не потрудившись сдернуть покрывало, которым заботливо была застелена кровать. — Я купил как всегда. Хочешь меня?  
— Мне надо подумать, — Себастьян изобразил задумчивую школьницу, постукивая пальцем по губам.   
— А я тебя хочу, — не дал додумать Себастьяну Барнс, прижимая его к кровати и начиная раздевать.   
Он хотел Себастьяна, очень хотел, но никогда бы не стал настаивать на близости, если тот был против.   
Когда Баки стащил с Себастьяна штаны, тот задрыгал ногами в воздухе.   
Барнс обхватил его ноги, прижимая к кровати легко, но нежно, обнимая.   
— Так чего же ты хочешь, принцесса? — ласково целуя в шею, спросил Барнс.   
— Поиграть в лошадки? — сам у себя спросил Себастьян. — Нет, не в лошадки. Хочу твою задницу.   
— Она вся твоя, — улыбнулся Барнс, пристраиваясь на кровати. — Как и весь я.   
— Прааавда? — протянул Себастьян.  
— Ну что я тебе, врать буду? — притворно обиделся Барнс, укладываясь рядом с Себастьяном и быстро скидывая домашнюю одежду. Он улегся на живот, приподняв задницу, предлагая себя, и глянул через плечо. — Сомневался, принцесса?   
— Если я принцесса, — резонно заметил Себастьян, поглаживая Баки по заднице, — то ебать такую замечательную задницу мне ведь нечем.   
Барнс резко перевернулся на спину, дергая Себастьяна на себя, и обхватил ладонью его возбужденный член. Он резко выдохнул от наслаждения, от знания, что его хотят, и промурлыкал.   
— Кажется, у принцессы есть все, что нужно, — он провел ладонью вдоль ствола, посылая волны наслаждения по телу Себастьяна.   
— А где у нас смазка?  
— Смазка? — притворно изумился Барнс. — А зачем принцессе смазка?   
Но под рукой Себастьян тут же нащупал пластиковый тюбик.   
— Я мог бы сказать — чтобы тебе было приятнее, но на самом деле, чтобы мне было удобнее, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян.   
— Тогда пусть тебе будет очень удобно, принцесса, — усмехнулся Барнс раздвигая ноги как можно шире.   
— Нет уж, давай на живот, — Себастьян хлопнул Баки по бедру.   
Барнс перевернулся, подмяв Себастьяна под себя, но, как он и хотел, Барнс лежал на животе, как ни крути, и хитро улыбался.   
— Мы будем играть в греко-римскую борьбу или трахаться? — спросил Себастьян и укусил Баки за ключицу.   
— Ай! — непроизвольно вскрикнул Барнс, когда зубы Себастьяна сомкнулись на его ключице. — Я ведь и обидеться могу.   
— А обиженных ебут!  
— Принцесса, так я ж не против, еби, — Барнс прижал Себастьяна к себе, раздвигая ноги и укладывая его между ними так, чтобы его член упирался ему в задницу.   
— Котик, мы почти всегда трахаемся лицом к лицу. Я хочу разнообразия, — объяснил Себастьян.  
— Все для тебя, — улыбнулся Барнс и, скинув Себастьяна с себя, перевернулся на живот и приподнял задницу. — Так меня хочешь?  
— Именно так, — Себастьян длинным движением погладил его от лопаток до бедер. — У тебя потрясающая задница. Без этой ужасной складки вот здесь, — он провел пальцем под ягодицей. И поцеловал туда, где сходились половинки.   
Барнс длинно выдохнул, подаваясь на ласку всем телом, прогибаясь, подставляясь, все, только бы продлить эти прикосновения, продлить их близость. Он так хотел Себастьяна, хотел почувствовать его в себе, такого жаркого, неотвратимого, любимого, только его.   
— Ну же, — прохрипел Барнс, давно готовый, расслабленный, бери и трахай.   
Себастьян налил смазки в ложбинку между его ягодиц, размазал ее и скользнул пальцами внутрь, сразу двумя.  
— Какой ты сегодня мягкий...  
— Я ждал тебя, — выдохнул Барнс, действительно успевший не только приготовить ужин. — И я хочу тебя. Ну же, принцесса.   
— Как-нибудь, — Себастьян навис над ним, потираясь членом о влажную расщелину, — я суну тебе в зад анальную пробку и заставлю проходить так весь день.  
Он направил себя и скользнул внутрь, в расслабленное, горячее, шелковое.   
Барнс выгнулся, подаваясь на член, длинно выдохнул, сжимая Себастьяна собой. Идея его не на шутку возбудила, он задохнулся от подобной перспективы, и пробормотал.  
— Да, принцесса… Как ты захочешь.   
Себастьян плавно двигался над Баки, опираясь на руки и разглядывая его широкую сильную спину и напрягающиеся во встречном движении ягодицы.   
Барнс подавался на вожделенный член мягко, плавно, тихо постанывая от каждого толчка. Он положил руки под голову, и теперь уже не мог дотянуться до себя, чтобы подрочить. Но ему этого было и не надо, он сходил с ума только от одного члена в своей заднице, с удовольствием отдаваясь одному единственному человеку, от которого у него просто сносило крышу.   
С Себастьяном все было на грани, остро, щекотно, сладко, невероятно приятно. Барнсу достаточно было только таранящего его задницу члена, чтобы уплыть на вершину блаженства.   
Себастьян ускорился, чувствуя приближение собственного оргазма. Он жестко таранил задницу Баки, тяжело и резко дыша.   
— Господи, Себастьян, да… — выдохнул Барнс, подаваясь ему навстречу, подставляясь, чтобы чувствовать друг друга еще полнее, чем сейчас. — Да, принцесса… — он сжал Себастьяна внутри себя, полностью ему отдаваясь, чувствуя, как член, каждый раз проходясь по простате, высекает искры наслаждения, что не нужно больше ничего, только чувствовать эти резкие, яростные толчки внутри себя, и отдаваться в самой полной мере, которой возможно.   
Себастьян начал вскрикивать при каждом движении. Он был уже совсем близко. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть — и он растает, кончится, растворится.   
Барнс сжал его в себе, чтобы чувствовать как можно полнее, всем собой, завел руки за спину, уткнувшись лицов в подушку, чтобы погладить, прижать к себе вожделенное тело. Он чувствовал, что сейчас захлебнется удовольствием, просто еще немного, еще пара движений…   
Когда Баки забился под Себастьяном, настигнутый оргазмом, Себастьяна подхватила эта волна, погребла под собой, и он закричал, кончая, размазанный наслаждением о песок.   
Тяжело дыша, Барнс пытался прийти в себя, осознать происходящее, снова собрать себя в единое целое, потому что сейчас он был разметан на миллионы невесомых кусочков, каждый из которых чувствовал, и эти чувства били по нервам, направляя свои импульсы прямо в центр удовольствия. Барнс закричал, не в силах выдержать этот напор, и обмяк, распластался под Себастьяном, чувствуя только его, желая чувствовать только его.   
— Я люблю тебя, принцесса, — прошептал он, просто чтобы понять, что голос есть, его слышно, что он не растворился совсем, не сорвался в крике.   
Себастьян распластался на горячей влажной спине Баки, вдыхая его запах, чувствуя под щекой его волосы.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, котик, — тихо сказал он. А потом добавил: — В ванную тебе придется тащить меня на себе.


	18. Chapter 18

Прошло уже больше недели как Барнс жил с Себастьяном в солнечном Лос-Анджелесе, катался на виндсерфе, переводил, готовил для Себастьяна и вообще хорошо проводил время.   
Звонок с предложением съемок раздался внезапно, Барнс даже и забыл, что ему вообще могут позвонить и предложить работу, но это случилось, причем никуда не надо было ехать. Барнс не особо вникал, что там ему предстоит демонстрировать на этот раз. Снова пара дней. Естественно, он согласился, тем более что съемки должны были проходить на пляже. За эту неделю кожа Барнса приобрела приятно-золотистый оттенок, но он знал, что тот сойдет, стоит только пару дней не появляться на солнце.   
Съемки должны были начаться послезавтра, но Барнс уже предвкушал дискомфорт от знакомства с новыми людьми.   
Несмотря на то, что Себастьян вряд ли ему ответит, он написал ему.  
“Пляжные съемки послезавтра. Снова новые люди(((“ — и пошел заниматься повседневными делами.   
“Неужели мой котик — угрюмый нелюдимый бирюк?” — Себастьян ответил на смску во время перерыва на обед. — “А бурное общение в интернете тебя не напрягает?”  
“В интернете я общаюсь с интересными мне людьми, которых выбираю сам. А тут хрен знает кто попадется” — посетовал Барнс.   
“Кто-то из съемочной группы с твоей предыдущей съемки слил инфу о нашем браке в Твиттер. С твоей полуголой фоткой. Фэндом уже месяц бурлит ))))”  
“Подробнее. Я не видел. Где глянуть?”  
“Тамблер, тэг #marriagestan”  
Барнс тут же полез посмотреть на эти бурления. Изначально он ничего не ожидал, но когда по диагонали почитал, что пишут, посмотрел на свою фотографию, где он в очередной снимает очередную футболку, стоя в расстегнутых штанах, он понял, почему не любит людей. Еще были фото с их свадьбы, где он выносит Себастьяна из муниципалитета.   
Иногда мелькал глас рассудка, что, раз людям хорошо вместе, отстаньте вы от них, но больше кричали о том, что это фэйк, пиар-ход и прочая лабуда. Кто-то утверждал, что этого не может быть, ибо Эванс измены не допустит, от чего Барнс откровенно поржал и снова поразился человеческой незамутненности и желанию принимать желаемое за действительное.   
Странно, но то, что многие считали их отношения с Себастьяном фикцией, почему-то обижало. С одной стороны, какая Барнсу была разница, ведь он знал правду, но, с другой, не хотелось, говоря, что он замужем за Себастьяном, каждый раз это доказывать.   
“И как меня еще не попытались найти и дать мне в морду)))”  
“Скорее, волосы повыдергать и лицо расцарапать — это же женщины ))) Крис звонил, приглашал встретиться. Пойдем вместе?”  
“Давай, хоть посмотрю на него))) Когда?”  
“В субботу после съемок”.  
“Хорошо. Ты когда приедешь?”  
“Через час”. 

 

Съемки в этот раз прошли не так весело, потому что фотограф оказался, как их называл сам Барнс, непонятым гением, задрал всех до печенок, и Барнсу стоило неимоверных усилий, чтобы все к чертям не бросить. Его коллеги оказались странными, узнав, что это его вторые съемки, принялись наперебой давать советы. Барнс к ним, конечно, прислушивался, но почему-то не верил в них.   
Знакомство с Крисом Эвансом прошло тихо и мирно. Барнс смог полностью абстрагироваться от того, что тот похож на Стива, хотя в первое мгновение чуть не кинулся обниматься, в итоге просто сжав руку Себастьяна до боли.   
Произнеся все дежурные вежливости при первом знакомстве, Барнс больше не нашелся, что сказать, и практически весь ужин Себастьян с Эвансом проболтали вдвоем. Обсуждали работу, погоду, их с Себастьяном свадьбу и психованных фанатов, некоторые из которых до сих пор уверены, что Себастьян с Эвансом — пара. Над этим посмеялись, решив, что за это ни Себастьяна, ни Эванса убивать не будут. Еще говорили про самый популярный пэйринг фэндома — “Стаки”.   
Барнс прочел пару фиков про себя и Стива, где они не просто друзья, а страстные любовники, но это были настолько не их отношения, что все внутри восставало против. Барнс никогда не смотрел на Стива в горизонтальной плоскости.   
От знакомства остался странный осадок, потому что он видел родную для себя оболочку, начинка которой была настолько иной, просто кардинально противоположной, что было даже неприятно.   
— Надеюсь, мне больше не придется с ним встречаться, — посетовал Барнс, когда они с Себастьяном оказались дома. — Очень странное ощущение, и привыкнуть к тому, что это не Стив, я, наверное, не смогу.   
Себастьян обнял Баки, прижался щекой к его щеке.   
— Хорошо, я просто не буду больше таскать тебя на встречи, котик.   
— Нет, если ты хочешь, я не против составлять тебе компанию, — сразу съехал Барнс, — просто чувствую себя глупо. Но, наверное, мне вообще нужно учиться общаться с людьми не своего круга.   
— Ну да, с теми, кто не я и не Гарри, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Слушай, а ты что-то делал с той гречкой и грибами?  
— А ты не помнишь? Я делал гречку с грибами и мясом, ты тогда отказался, — напомнил Барнс. — Но, если твой ассистент еще раз достанет гречки и грибов, я еще сделаю. Знаешь, удобно иметь кого-то, кого можно послать искать хрен знает что.   
Барнс погладил Себастьяна по спине, от поясницы вверх, и забрался в короткие волосы пальцами, прижавшись к нему теснее. Себастьян с удовольствием расслабился в его руках. Он любил в Баки все: и крышесносный секс, и нежную ласку, и разговоры ни о чем. Его сильные руки и широченные плечи, его волосы невероятного оттенка, его спокойные серые глаза, его глубокий низкий голос.   
Привычно усадив Себастьяна на себя, Барнс прошелся с ним в гостиную, где плюхнулся на диван.   
— Принцесса, — вздохнул Барнс, вжавшись лицом Себастьяну в шею.   
— Котик, — отозвался Себастьян, гладя его по спине. — Все хорошо?  
— И да, и нет, — глухо сказал Барнс. Встреча с Эвансом выбила его из колеи. — Я так по нему скучаю. И даже не знаю, жив ли он. Знаешь, за тем, как я счастлив с тобой, я почти забыл, как дорог мне Стив.   
— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал Себастьян, гладя Баки. — Ну, мне кажется, что понимаю.   
— Спасибо тебе, — Барнс устроил голову на плече у Себастьяна, обнимая его. — Правда, спасибо. Мне важно, что ты… не ревнуешь, что ли…   
— Как я могу? — удивился Себастьян. — Стив — это огромная часть твоей жизни.   
— На самом деле, я нечасто думаю о нем, — признался Барнс. — Потому что у меня есть ты. Но когда думаю, безумно скучаю и кажется, что я его бросил там. Предал.  
— Там ты погиб, — напомнил Себастьян.  
— Я мог спастись, просто не захотел, потому что хотел к тебе, — Барнс нежно провел руками по спине Себастьяна. — Я так устал ждать. А может быть, мне только кажется, что я мог спастись, и на самом деле все случилось, как случилось.   
— Ты закрыл собой Стива, — сказал Себастьян. — Если бы ты думал о себе, он бы погиб, Баки.   
— Как раз потому, что я думал о себе, он остался один, понимаешь? — Барнс сокрушенно вздохнул. Поздно было себя винить или оправдывать. Ему просто было тяжело без Стива, хотя поначалу эйфория от обретения любимого человека и скрадывала это чувство. — Но я бы все равно его оставил, и он это знал. Я даже не знаю, чем все закончилось с Черепушечкой.   
— Да Стив пришиб его сразу, как только ты погиб. Погоди, ты что, так и не посмотрел последние фильмы? — изумился Себастьян. — Обязательно посмотрим, когда вернемся в Нью-Йорк!  
— Угу, — буркнул Барнс ему в шею, — обязательно посмотрим. Я как-то не добрался до них просто.   
Он понимал, что не видел последние фильмы, потому что не хотел смотреть на Стива, боясь, что это разбередит что-то в душе. Сейчас же он наоборот, хотел снова погрузиться в их со Стивом жизнь, чтобы вспомнить, узнать. Чтобы снова быть чуточку ближе.   
Себастьян гладил Баки по голове, по спине, по плечам. И жалел, что вытащил его на встречу с Крисом, ведь Баки после нее стало так плохо.   
Вздохнув, Барнс вжался в Себастьяна, и почти сразу отпустил его, заглядывая в глаза грустным, но уже не потерянным взглядом. Его отпускало. Тяжело, долго, но отпускало.   
— Спасибо, Себастьян, — Барнс провел пальцами по щеке мужа и коснулся губами его губ нежно и ласково.   
— Если бы ты не вернулся, я бы пропал, — признался Себастьян.   
— Я бы не смог без тебя, — Барнс погладил его по голове, обхватил руками за затылок, переплетя пальцы. — Без тебя я бы все равно умер, даже если бы продолжал жить.   
— Хотел бы я все-таки познакомиться со Стивом, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Жаль, что это невозможно.   
— Я тебе могу про него рассказать, если хочешь, — предложил Барнс.   
Сейчас он понял, что может и хочет говорить о Стиве, об их жизни, о том, что было в те моменты четырех лет разлуки, которых нет в фильмах, хотя он представления не имел, что в фильмах есть.   
— Хочу, — кивнул Себастьян. — Очень хочу.   
— Я думал, что заступаюсь за сильно младшего, — начал Барнс свой рассказ.  
Он рассказывал долго, насколько мог подробно и обстоятельно. Как они со Стивом познакомились, как подружились. Как он первый раз увидел Стива в приступе астмы, и подумал, что тот прямо сейчас умрет. Пару часов Барнс просто говорил, говорил взахлеб, словно прорвало плотину. Улыбался, хмурился своим воспоминаниям. Сопоставлял для Себастьяна факты из первого фильма и жизни, и закончил говорить, только когда дошел до поезда, с которого сорвался.   
— Это была сказка на ночь, — улыбнулся он, погладив Себастьяна, с которым они давно уже просто лежали на диване, обнявшись, по спине. — А принцессе, чтобы завтра открыть с утра глаза, пора спать.   
Как оказалось, сам он был рад все это вспомнить, хотя боялся, что воспоминания причинят ему боль.  
— Спать — это хорошо… — протянул Себастьян. — Сейчас съем что-нибудь, в душ и спать.  
Барнс поцеловал мужа и выпустил из объятий. Когда Себастьян лег, он, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, взял лист бумаги, ручку и принялся строчить Стиву письмо. Он писал обо всем. О том, как скучает, о том, что у него происходило в жизни за этот год, и что происходит сейчас. Он изливал на бумагу свою тоску по лучшему другу, да так и уснул за столом с ручкой в руках.   
Себастьян так и нашел его поутру.   
— Баки, котик, — он погладил Баки по плечу, обтянутому синей футболкой. — Проснись.   
— А, что? — встрепенулся Барнс, не сразу сообразив, где он, и кто рядом с ним. Ему снился их со Стивом двор, в котором они играли, когда были детьми. Ощущения были очень похожи на те, которые он испытывал, когда ему снился пляж, на котором они встречались с Себастьяном четыре года, но во дворе он был один, никто к нему не пришел, не вышел из подворотни, и Барнс подумал, что это был всего лишь сон. Хотя он надеялся, очень надеялся. — Ты уже уходишь?  
— Да, тренировка. Чем ты сегодня займешься?  
— Тем же, чем и всегда, — Барнс потер лицо ладонями, окончательно сбрасывая сонную пелену. — Переводы, катание на виндсерфе, у меня уже хорошо получается. И тебя буду ждать. Что хочешь на ужин?  
— Не знаю, — Себастьян пожал плечами. — На твой вкус.   
— Я думал про омаров, ты как? — Барнс поднялся, собираясь пойти в душ. Он глянул на написанное им в ночи, но перечитывать не стал, просто собрал исписанные листки и сунул их в чехол от ноута.   
— Я только “за”, — улыбнулся Себастьян, поцеловал Баки и ушел. 

 

Они провели в Лос-Анджелесе еще почти две недели, пока шли съемки Себастьяна. Барнса больше не дергали никуда, и он был предоставлен по большей части сам себе. Готовил ужины и завтраки Себастьяну, катался на виндсерфе, уже выделывая некоторые трюки, и писал письма Стиву. Это было больше похоже на личный дневник, и, хотя он далеко не сразу прятал эти кипы листов, которые исписывал ночами, он был уверен, что Себастьян не прочел ни строчки. Хотя он дал бы ему почитать, если бы тот попросил. Но Себастьян не просил, и Барнс складывал и складывал листы в пачку, пока их не стало слишком много. Ему еще пару раз снился тот их со Стивом двор, но к нему все так же никто не приходил.   
Вечером последнего дня Себастьян пришел домой, когда Барнс сидел и перебирал эти листы.   
— Ведешь дневник? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Что-то вроде, — Барнс сам не знал, что он там ведет. Он просто так пытался общаться со Стивом, понимая, что больше не может отгораживаться от потери друга. — А что?  
— Ничего, котик, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Пора паковаться. Завтра улетаем. Наше зверье наверняка по нам соскучилось.  
— Зверье да, — согласился Барнс. — Хорошо, мы вместе.   
Барнс поднялся и обнял Себастьяна.   
— Давай собираться, — согласился он. — Тебе дольше.


	19. Chapter 19

Уже в который раз Стиву снился его старый двор, где они с Баки играли часами, когда были детьми. В нем не было людей, не доносились звуки радио из окон, было пусто и одиноко. Из колонки в углу двора капала вода. Капли звонко разбивались о большой плоский камень. Вокруг камня зеленела трава.   
— Стив! — радостно завопил Барнс, увидев своего друга. Он почувствовал это — ощущение чужого присутствия, реального, как с Себастьяном на острове. Он знал, что скучал, но не представлял, насколько сильно, пока не увидел его. — Стив!  
— Баки? — выдохнул Стив. — Баки!  
Он кинулся к нему, обхватил руками и закружил по двору.   
— Господи, Стив! — Барнс не мог поверить в происходящее, оно было реально. Стив был реален, и пусть это был всего лишь сон, они в этом сне были совершенно реальны друг для друга. — Я… Да хуй с ним. Как ты?   
Он сжимал Стива в объятиях, не в силах отпустить, боясь, что они проснутся и все закончится.   
— Баки, Баки, ты живой? Ты правда живой, или мне это все снится?!  
— Тебе снится, — обрадованно сказал Барнс, — но я живой. И ты живой! Господи, счастье-то какое! Стив!  
У него не было слов, он представления не имел, что сказать, потому что уже столько сказал в письмах, которых написал просто немеряно.   
— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что Себастьян мне снится? — спросил он. — Вот, это, похоже, точно так же. Как ты, рассказывай?   
— Ты… ты теперь с ним? Как ты? Как ты живешь? — спросил Стив, ощупывая Баки, разглядывая его загар, гладко причесанные и собранные в хвост длинные волосы, футболку с надписью “Я люблю NY”.  
— Да, я с моей принцессой, — Барнс привычно полез в карман и внезапно обнаружил там телефон. — Ой, я тебе его покажу сейчас. Если получится. Лучше расскажи, как ты. У меня-то особо ничего не происходит. Ну, кроме того, что я заключил брак с Себастьяном.   
— Покажи! — Стив все держал Баки за плечи, боясь, что если он его отпустит, Баки исчезнет. — Ты все-таки женился раньше меня, — улыбнулся он. — Ты счастлив? Он тебя не обижает?  
— Меня хрен обидишь, — рассмеялся Барнс. Он не представлял себе, чтобы Себастьян мог его обидеть даже случайно. — Он очень заботливый и ласковый. А еще у меня есть кот, которого зовут Стив.   
Барнс порылся в телефоне, найдя фотки, и стал показывать все подряд. Даже Себастьяна в панамках. И со свадьбы, и домашние фотки, и их живность. Стив смотрел на них — на мужа Баки, который был так похож на довоенного Баки, на рыжую собаку и серого кота… Он обнимал Баки и чувствовал, как закрывается ледяная бездонная дыра в груди. Значит, Баки все-таки жив! Он жив, и счастлив, и его любят.   
— Расскажи, чем ты занимаешься, — попросил Стив, сглотнув ком в горле. — Работаешь телохранителем?   
— Нет, в войну я теперь только играю, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я перевожу техническую документацию к оружию и военной технике. Переговоры перевожу иногда. Еще начал карьеру фотомодели, — почему-то рассказывая об этом Стиву он даже смутился, и на загорелых щеках проступил румянец. — Снимаю ролики про оружие, но это, скорее, развлекаловка, хотя за некоторые из них мне платят. А ты все так же одинок и спасаешь мир?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стив, — мир я больше не спасаю. Уступил дорогу молодому поколению. Конечно, если что-то случится, я приму участие, но пока у нас тоже все тихо. Насчет одиночества… — он покраснел и отвел глаза. — Понимаешь, я боюсь навредить девушке. Они такие хрупкие, а я такой сильный… Ты вот не боишься причинить Себастьяну боль, когда вы…  
— Стив… — рассмеялся Барнс, — Люди не такие хрупкие, как кажутся, а ты, если бы не умел соизмерять силу, ломал бы руки при рукопожатии. Главное — не бояться. Ты же уже большой мальчик. Не могу поверить, Стив Роджерс — и больше не спаситель мира. И чем же ты сейчас занимаешься?  
— Тренирую агентов ЩИТ, читаю лекции по истории, начал писать книгу, — принялся перечислять Стив. — Есть человек, который мне нравится. Она работает в медчасти ЩИТа. Консуэлла Оуле.   
— О, я за тебя очень рад. Наконец-то и у тебя кто-то появился, — обрадовался Барнс. — А что за книга? Неужто мемуары? Погоди, — спохватился Барнс, — и сколько ты уже с этой Консуэллой?   
— Ну, в первый раз я пригласил ее на свидание перед Рождеством, — признался Стив. — Она разведена, мы познакомились, когда бывший муж пытался на нее напасть. У нее не так много свободного времени — двое детей, работа… У нее чудесные дети. Старшая девочка, Элин, и Майкл, младший.   
— Значит, ты обзавелся не только женщиной, но и детьми, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Мне кажется, Себастьян хочет детей, но я пока точно не уверен. Но, если и хочет, то точно не сейчас.   
— Дети? Но… как? Вы же оба мужчины.   
— Ну, существует масса способов от банального усыновления до суррогатной матери, — тут же ответил Барнс. — Даже если биологически это будут только его дети, в этом же нет ничего страшного…  
На самом деле, Барнс кривил душой, после того разговора он думал об этом, но не мог с уверенностью сказать, что не будет волноваться, что дети узнают, что он им никто. Но это был разговор точно не со Стивом.   
— Я рад за тебя, — Стив улыбнулся и похлопал Баки по плечу. — Я так по тебе скучал!   
— Так а книга-то о чем? — еще раз спросил Барнс, потому что разговор ушел куда-то совсем в странное русло. Нет, конечно, Барнс мечтал иногда, как они со Стивом будут обсуждать своих детей, но никогда не думал, что это будет во сне, они будут в разных мирах, а собственных детей у них при этом не будет.   
— О борьбе с Гидрой, — сказал Стив. — Я уже написал одну, про читаури и Таноса. Про Гидру будет объемнее.   
— Стив Роджерс — писатель, — неверяще сказал Барнс. — Может, и мне книгу написать? Про тебя. Только для всех в том мире она будет не более, чем интересной выдумкой. Фанфиком.   
— Фанфиком? — удивился Стив. — Что это такое?   
— Это рассказ, написанный кем угодно, кроме автора исходных персонажей, по мотивам выдуманных событий. Я прочитал несколько про себя, тебя и других, — стал рассказывать Барнс. — Представляешь, в том мире куча народу считает, что мы с тобой любовники.   
— Что?! — возмутился Стив. — Это что, целый мир извращенцев?! Я бы никогда… У меня и в мыслях не было!  
— Причем, в основном это женщины и девушки, — добил Барнс.   
— Что?! — Стив почти взвизгнул. — Баки, я понимал бы, если бы они придумывали истории про себя и про нас, это еще нормально, мне до сих пор пачками приходят любовные письма от незнакомых людей. Но ты и я? Я не понимаю.  
— Я тоже не понимаю, — признался Барнс. — Когда я только попал к Себастьяну, ну, тогда, после Таноса, его пытались убить какие-то долбанутые фанатки Старка, потому что Зимний Солдат убил его родителей, представляешь, до чего доходит безумие?  
— Но Себастьян же не Зимний Солдат! — изумился Стив. — Он даже не похож. Он вообще такой… штатский!  
— Он вообще очень нежный и мирный, — на свой манер поправил Стива Барнс. — Я же тебе говорю, что это безумие. Знаешь, я всегда считал, что наш мир безумен, но это не так. Мир, в котором я живу теперь — форменное безумие, хотя на него не обрушиваются ни инопланетяне, ни безумные ученые. Я только недавно отошел до конца от того случая. А так у меня было постоянное желание отогнать всех и вся от Себастьяна, чтобы его никто не обидел.   
— А что, его часто обижают? Или он часто обижается? Такая нежная чувствительная фиалка?  
— Принцесса, конечно, та еще фиалка, но не обидчивая, — Барнс улыбнулся больше сам себе, вспоминая Себастьяна. — Просто я боюсь, что какой-нибудь еще псих попытается его убить. Хотя его не так-то просто обидеть. Он вполне может за себя постоять. Но у меня это лучше получается.   
— Я так рад за тебя, — Стив улыбнулся. — Так рад. Но… почему “принцесса”? Он же мужчина.   
— Почему “принцесса”? — удивился Барнс. — Ну, не знаю, так получилось. Я люблю носить его на руках, поэтому, наверное. А что тебя так удивляет, что у моего мужа есть домашнее прозвище? Он зовет меня kotik.   
— Это на каком языке и что значит? — спросил Стив.   
— Это “котик” по-русски. Себастьян тоже знает несколько языков, — объяснил Барнс. — Ты почти ничего не рассказал о своей Консуэлле. Рассказывай давай, что еще, кроме того, что она мать двоих детей.   
Стив пошарил по карманам и с удивлением достал оттуда потертый блокнот и огрызок простого карандаша. Он пролистнул блокнот и показал Баки зарисовку.  
— Вот она. Настоящая красавица.   
На рисунке была скуластая мулатка с пышными локонами и полными чувственными губами, большеглазая и улыбчивая.   
— Красивая, — Барнс внимательно рассматривал рисунок. — Значит, ты все еще рисуешь? Или не рисуешь? Ты так любил рисовать, Стив.   
— Завтра у меня открывается первая выставка, — признался Стив. — Я очень волнуюсь.   
— И ты мне об этом говоришь только сейчас? — изумился Барнс. — У него открывается выставка, а он мне говорит об этом только сейчас. Я… я слов не нахожу, как я негодую по этому поводу. Стив, это же замечательно! Я поздравляю тебя с этим. Супер.   
— Спасибо, Баки! Жаль, ты ее не увидишь. А твои видеообзоры, они есть у тебя в телефоне?  
— Да, есть парочка, — Барнс пошарил в телефоне, и включил Стиву обзор на тот простенький автомат, в котором снимался Себастьян. — На, смотри, если интересно.   
— Какой у тебя старомодный телефон, — заметил Стив, беря его в руки. — Это он, да? Твой муж?  
— Да, это принцесса, — Барнс не мог не улыбаться, говоря про Себастьяна. — А телефон у меня последней модели, просто в том мире нет Старка с его технологиями, поэтому… Отсталый мир, в чем-то, если так посмотреть. И там нет вибраниума. И Ваканды, кстати, тоже нет. Совсем нет, а не про нее никто не знает.   
— И Заковии нет? А… Гидра?  
— И Заковии нет, и Гидры нет. Ничего этого нет, — зачастил Барнс. — Обычный мир, с обычными террористами, нет ни магии, ни таких развитых технологий, ни мутантов. Я тоже сначала был удивлен. Еще и тому, что я не чувствовал опасности, до сих пор ее не чувствую. Спокойно все. Тихо и мирно.   
— Как же тебе повезло, Баки! — искренне порадовался Стив. — У нас сейчас тоже спокойно. Мир восстанавливается. Я много работаю волонтером, помогаю восстанавливать Нью-Йорк.   
— Как всегда, самоотвержен, — засмеялся Барнс, похлопав Стива по плечу. — А я вообще не занимаюсь ничем общественно полезным. Все только ради Себастьяна. Я не такой, как ты, меня не хватает на общественно полезные дела. Да и пользу тут приносить особо некому, все без меня справляются. Знаешь, я даже рад этому. Я никогда не был создан для спасения мира, не то, что мой лучший друг.   
— Главное, что ты счастлив, Баки, — серьезно сказал Стив. — После всего, что тебе пришлось пережить, ты имеешь право на счастье.   
— Ты тоже, Стиви. Ты просто обязан быть счастливым, — Барнс грустно улыбнулся. — Поэтому ничего не бойся и будь уже со своей Конни, если она так хороша, как я о ней думаю.   
— Она… она прекрасна, — мечтательно улыбнулся Стив. — Она приглашала меня заехать к ней после выставки. Пожалуй, приму приглашение, если ты одобряешь.   
— Подожди, ты не берешь ее на выставку? — удивился Барнс. — Почему? Пригласи ее. Ей будет приятно. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы вас видела вместе куча народу?  
— Она подменяет коллегу, не может сходить на открытие. Сходим в другой день, — объяснил Стив. — Баки, ты же еще придешь сюда? Мне без тебя так одиноко.   
— Мне тоже, — признался Барнс, снова обнимая Стива, грустя о том, что не делал этого раньше так часто, как мог. — Мне очень тебя не хватает. Конечно приду. Я не знаю, как часто это будет возможно, мы же с тобой не любовники. Спи почаще и подольше. И мы обязательно еще встретимся здесь. Если бы было возможно проходить из одного мира в другой, минуя смерть, я бы обязательно к тебе пришел. Правда-правда.   
— Я знаю, не сомневайся, — заверил его Стив. — Расскажи еще о себе. Что ты рекламируешь как модель?   
— Да я пока только дважды снимался. Первый раз была туристическая одежда, а второй всякая хрень для серфингистов. Я, кстати, научился на виндсерфе кататься. И получил права на управление парусной и моторной яхтой. Себастьян об этом еще не знает. Я ему не говорил, — рассказал Барнс. Ему много всего хотелось рассказать Стиву, он просто не знал, с чего начать, потому что, несмотря на то, что они не виделись чуть больше года, произошло много всего. — А еще люди мне не верят, что мы с Себастьяном женаты, пришлось чуть ли не домашние фотки показывать, чтобы поверили. А потом это попало в сеть, с моей фоткой, когда я переодевался, и начался вообще какой-то бред. Вплоть до того, что Эванс, это мужик, который тебя играл в фильмах, вы, кстати, реально очень похожи... Я с ним познакомился, так весь вечер сидел, как пыльным мешком стукнутый, вижу тебя и не тебя. Жуткое ощущение. Так вот, мол, что Эванс не допустит моих отношений с Себастьяном, а некоторые вообще уверены, что они вместе. Это к рассказу о безумии того мира.   
— Погоди, какие фильмы? — не понял Стив.   
— Фильмы про тебя, про меня, про всех мстителей разом, — удивился Барнс, он был уверен, что рассказал об этом Стиву, но тот мог просто забыть. — Много фильмов, я видел только те, что были до Таноса. А остальные не стал смотреть. Но сейчас хочу, интересно, какие моменты нашей жизни увидели в другом мире. Принцесса обещал посмотреть их со мной.   
— Он в них снимался? — уточнил Стив. — У него хорошо получалось?  
— Ща покажу, — Барнс снова залез в телефон. И нашел единственную полюбившуюся ему сцену, которую он даже залил в телефон. Из второго фильма про Капитана Америку, очень уж хороша была та боевка, где Себастьян вертит в руке нож. — Смотри.   
— Я даже не думал, что со стороны это выглядело так! — воскликнул Стив, посмотрев. — Это Себастьян? Здесь он вылитый ты. Вас не путают?  
— Нет, ты же видел фото нас вдвоем, мы мало похожи, тем более, у него короткие волосы, а я так и не стригусь, — заметил Барнс, находя какое-то их селфи с Себастьяном. — Вот, смотри, мы совсем разные.   
— У него улыбка мягче, — заметил Стив. — Нос другой формы и губы. У тебя глаза светлее. Другая форма бровей.   
— Это ты как художник заметил? — выгнул бровь Барнс, сам вглядываясь в фотографию. Он просто видел, что они с Себастьяном разные, но вот так четко назвать отличия не смог бы.   
— Ну да, у меня глаз наметан, — Стив оглядел двор, в котором они сидели прямо на пыльной убитой земле. — Помнишь, как ты грыз сосульки, которые нарастали зимой на колонке?  
— Помню, — кивнул Барнс, хотя помнил смутно, обрывочно. — И помню, как не давал грызть тебе. Странно, что мы очутились тут. Но, наверное, тут мы были действительно счастливы вместе, а потом все изменилось. Слушай, я хочу тебя попросить… Мои родители и сестры, они же где-то похоронены. Ты можешь сходить и положить цветов? Мама любила хризантемы. Белые. Знаешь, такие пушистые-пушистые…   
— Я обязательно узнаю, Баки, — пообещал Стив. — И обязательно туда схожу. Принесу хризантемы.


	20. Chapter 20

Проснувшись утром незадолго до будильника, Барнс перевернулся, подминая под себя Себастьяна, целуя в шею, не боясь его разбудить, потому что все равно надо было вставать и идти гулять с живностью. Стив теперь тоже ходил гулять с ними, радуясь каждой прогулке.   
— Принцесса, мне снился Стив. Как ты тогда, на острове, — зашептал он на ухо Себастьяну. — Представляешь? Он перестал спасать мир, теперь пишет картины и книги, а еще у него есть девушка.   
— Правда? — удивился Себастьян и сонно потер глаза. — Он побрился?  
— Да, — удивленно ответил Барнс. — Я понимаю, что я тебя разбудил и все такое, но тебя только это волнует?  
— Ага, — кивнул Себастьян и рассмеялся. — Я рад, Баки. И что, ты теперь будешь подолгу спать каждую ночь и ждать Стива? Где вы встретились?  
— Во дворе, где играли детьми, — Барнс перевернулся на спину, укладывая Себастьяна на себя, нежно целуя в нос. — Нет, я не буду подолгу спать каждую ночь, потому что у меня есть ты. Но иногда я буду спать, да.   
— Ну я хоть буду уверен, что ты выспишься. Когда пойдем на бои без правил?  
— Специально для тебя можем хоть сегодня, их много по Нью-Йорку, — Барнс продолжал поглаживать Себастьяна по спине и касаться губами его лица. — Но, может, ты подождешь, пока я захочу набить кому-нибудь морду?  
— Подожду, — согласился Себастьян. — Какие у нас планы на сегодня?  
— Еще видяшечка? — спросил Барнс. — На этот раз нечто более скучное, но я хочу порадовать твоих фанаток, которые теперь меня смотрят.   
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян. — И вставай уже.   
— Ты на мне лежишь, — засмеялся Барнс. — И вообще, давай еще просто поваляемся, а?  
— Ну давай, — согласился Себастьян.   
Барнс обнял Себастьяна, поглаживая по спине, забрался ладонью в волосы, растрепав их совсем и поцеловал.   
— У тебя есть выбор: снайперка или автомат, что тебе больше нравится? — спросил он. — Просто надо будет предупредить Гарри, а я так и не решил, что отснять первым. Хотя техническая часть уже готова, осталась только веселуха с пострелушками.   
— Снайперка. Автомат был в прошлый раз, — ответил Себастьян. — А что сегодня на завтрак?  
— Я буду кексы с черникой, а ты что хочешь? — предложил Барнс. — А, и не хочу кофе, хочу какао. У нас же есть какао? Или кончилось, а никто не купил?   
— Есть, есть, моя ассистентка следит, чтобы у нас всегда был необходимый набор продуктов. И я хочу омлет с креветками.   
— Хорошо, омлет с креветками. А кексов ты точно не хочешь? — еще раз попробовал предложить Барнс, хотя знал, что Себастьян не ест мучное. И порадовался, что ему не нужно сидеть ни на какой диете. — Еще пять минут, и я пойду готовить, — пообещал он.   
— Хочу, но мне нельзя, — напомнил Себастьян. — Я лучше просто черники поем.   
— Хорошо, я тебе оставлю просто черники, — согласился Барнс, выбираясь из-под Себастьяна. — Я пошел готовить завтрак, — объявил он.  
Барнс шаманил на кухне, готовя омлет с креветками и кексы, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик. Он был несказанно рад встрече со Стивом. Пусть и во сне, но теперь они могли видеться. Могли рассказать друг другу о том, что происходит у них в жизни, поделиться переживаниями, событиями.   
— Завтрак! — крикнул он Себастьяну, когда все было готово. — Представляешь, у Стива есть девушка. И у нее двое детей от какого-то мужика, от которого Стив ее спас.   
— В смысле Стив спас ее от бывшего мужа? — уточнил Себастьян, входя на кухню. — И что, красивая девушка?  
— Судя по рисунку, который он мне показал, красивая. Яркая такая, — рассказал Барнс. — Я рад, что у него хоть кто-то появился. Он говорит, она работает в ЩИТе медиком. Представляешь, — Барнс говорил, и накрывал на стол, — у меня во сне оказался телефон. Я ему смог тебя показать. И ту драку из фильма, он тоже сказал, что очень похоже.   
— Круто! — восхитился Себастьян и сел за стол. — Вот согласись, блюда с морской солью вкуснее обычных?  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Барнс, тоже усаживаясь за стол и пододвигая к себе большую тарелку с кексами. — Я не чувствую разницы. Но если тебе больше нравится, пусть будет она, мне все равно. Я уже написал Гарри, он все подготовит. Ты, его, кстати, прикалываешь. Не знаю, чтобы это значило, но он мне именно так и написал. Привози Себа, он меня прикалывает.   
— Ну, рядом с вами, крутыми стрелками, я смешной дилетант. Обалденный омлет! Спасибо, Баки.   
— Пожалуйста, — умяв последний кекс, Барнс поднялся. — Так, я в душ, а ты собирайся. Я быстро, пойдем гулять.   
Барнс действительно собрался минут за десять, не став мыть волосы, а просто собрав их в хвост. Он сразу оделся, чтобы можно было поехать, только заведя живность домой, и был весь в черном, хотя в Нью-Йорке стояла жара.   
— Знаешь, с живой рукой классно, — вдруг сказал он. — Можно носить футболки и майки. И на пляже спокойно тусить на общественном, а не всеми забытом.   
— И я очень рад, что у тебя больше не болит спина, — Себастьян прицепил к ошейнику Кайла поводок. — Пойдем.   
Выловив не особо сопротивляющегося Стива в квартире — кот был настолько своевольным, что приходилось его отлавливать даже на прогулки, которые он любил, — надел шлейку и посадил себе на шею. Покогтив плечо, Стив устроился воротником, и они спокойно пошли гулять.   
В парке Барнс позволил Стиву побегать, не отпуская с поводка, уверенный, что эта когтистая тварюка сбежит, если его отпустить совсем, но гуляли они недолго, может, полчаса, а потом, закинув зверье домой, поехали к Гарри.   
— Хочешь кофе? — спросил Барнс, когда они подъезжали к кафе.   
— Давай. И надо взять с собой готовый обед, мы же на весь день?  
— Да, думаю, на весь, — согласился Барнс и свернул. Он часто бывал в этой кафешке, и его тут уже знали, поэтому заказ навынос приготовили быстро, а кофе, причем очень приличный, еще быстрее.   
Гарри встретил их, как всегда, сидя на ограде, закрыл ворота и забрался на заднее сиденье, поприветствовав обоих. Сразу выдал Барнсу список того, что им надо купить, включающий в себя патроны и батарейки. Пока они обсуждали, что им еще может понадобиться, доехали до стрельбища.   
Пока Барнс рассказывал Себастьяну про винтовку, из которой тому предстоит стрелять, Гарри что-то донастраивал, глядя в объектив камеры.   
Стреляли из обозреваемой винтовки все по очереди, потом Гарри притащил что-то еще для сравнения, из чего стреляли оставшуюся половину дня.   
Барнсу нравилось проводить тут время. Гарри был хорошим другом, но не мог заменить Стива. Хотя он сомневался, что Стив был с таким же удовольствием снимал с ним ролики про оружие. Стив, надо сказать, вообще был более мирным, чем Барнс, он хотел спасать, и пострелушки ради развлекаловки его бы точно не увлекли. А Барнса увлекали. Ему нравилось это ощущение отдачи, когда винтовка толкалась в плечо, нравилось укладывать в цель пулю за пулей.   
В этот раз они стреляли не только по тарелочкам, но и по арбузам и дыням. Гарри всегда ликовал, видя, как они разлетаются, хотя, снимая снайперскую винтовку, смотреть, как разлетается арбуз, можно было только в бинокль.   
Закончили, когда уже совсем стало смеркаться, потому что Барнсу взбрело в голову пострелять в сумерках, совершенно не для камеры, а так, для себя.   
— Ты поведешь, — сказал он Себастьяну, глянув на свой телефон. — У меня срочный перевод, начну прямо в машине, хорошо, принцесса?  
Себастьян понюхал свою куртку, пропахшую порохом, застегнул ее — к вечеру похолодало — и кивнул:  
— Поведу, котик. С какого языка на какой?  
— С итальянского на фарси, — ответил Барнс, залезая в машину и открывая ноут. — Я еще не смотрел, что там, но попросили до утра. Платят тройной тариф.   
— Офигеть! — Себастьян сел за руль и посмотрел прогноз погоды. — Обещают грозу к вечеру. Может, проскочим.   
— Может и проскочим, ты только не гони, — предупредил Барнс, прикидывая, что в темноте по трассе, особенно в дождь и ему-то вести не фонтан, а уж Себастьяну, который постоянно не водил вообще... Даже подумал о том, чтобы все же самому сесть за руль. — Принцесса, может хрен с ним, успею до утра, давай я поведу?  
— Не парься, тут всего два часа. Нормально доедем. 

 

Они проехали очередной съезд с трассы. Барнс спокойно читал текст, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь, когда зарядил сильный ливень, а в заднее стекло ударил свет фар приближающейся машины. Он это отметил походя, полностью углубившись в текст, совершенно не собираясь Себастьяну советовать, как вести машину, не понимая в этом отношении тех, кто мешает водителю.   
Что произошло буквально полминуты спустя, Барнс не понял, только почувствовал удар со стороны водителя, успел захлопнуть ноут и повернуться к Себастьяну, как машина, вылетев с трассы, закувыркалась в овраг.   
Себастьян вскрикнул, когда в борт машины что-то ударило, и не удержал машину на трассе, когда сработала боковая подушка безопасности. Машина покатилась вниз, переворачиваясь, и каждый раз Себастьян вскрикивал. Ремень безопасности крепко прижал его к сиденью. Что-то грохотало, стукалось, летало по салону.   
Для Барнса время замедлилось, и каждый переворот машины он ощущал очень четко, точно зная, что происходит каждую секунду. Их сразу же засыпало крошевом стекла боковых окон, лобовое держалось на соплях, а что с задним, Бансу было не очень интересно. Самое главное было то, что сейчас он ничем не мог помочь Себастьяну, в эти десять секунд он был полностью беспомощен, и от этого стало жутко, кровь застыла в жилах похлеще, чем от крио. Когда машина, перевернувшись в последний раз, устойчиво легла на его борт, Барнс выдохнул и посмотрел на Себастьяна.   
— Ты как, принцесса? — спокойно спросил он, потому что паниковать не имело никакого смысла, нужно было выяснить, что конкретно произошло, и решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Первое, что надо было выяснить, — узнать, как Себастьян. Остальное всегда можно поправить.   
Себастьян безумно ухмыльнулся.  
— Вишу над тобой.  
Не проверяя, работает ли фиксатор ремня, Барнс просто выдрал его с корнем и выбил остатки лобового стекла.   
— Погоди, я тебя вытащу, — то, что Себастьян был в сознании, еще не говорило о том, что он ничего себе не повредил, он мог еще не понять этого из-за шока и всплеска адреналина.   
В разбитые окна хлестал дождь, они оба мгновенно вымокли до нитки, но это сейчас было неважно. Выбравшись, Барнс обошел машину, совершенно не задумываясь, что кто-то будет эту аварию расследовать, одним рывком поставил ее на колеса. Овраг не позволял ей встать ровно, но так было проще достать Себастьяна.   
Водительскую дверь нехило вмяло и заклинило, и Барнс просто вырвал ее с корнем, им двигало единственное желание — добраться до своей принцессы и вытащить его из покореженного транспортного средства. Про себя он успел подумать, что больше вообще не даст Себастьяну сесть за руль, нафиг такие приключения, хотя даже не предполагал, смог бы он сам справиться ситуацией хоть как-то, не говоря уже о том, чтобы лучше Себастьяна.   
Ремень он так же выдрал вместе с креплением, но прежде чем достать Себастьяна из машины, он внимательно осмотрел его на предмет травм. На первый взгляд его муж был более чем цел, только лицо посекло осколками.   
— Принцесса, у тебя голова не кружится? — спросил Барнс. В его, наверное, несколько безумном сейчас взгляде тревога мешалась с виной и еще чем-то непонятным, но вся эта мешанина чувств была только в глазах. Барнс был собран и спокоен. Слишком спокоен.   
Себастьян выпрямился, пошатнулся и схватился за плечо Баки.  
— Кружится, — признался он. — После таких-то кувырков, — он стер с лица кровь и дождевые капли, только сильнее размазав. — Ты сам как?  
— Нормально, — отмахнулся Барнс, глянув на десять метров вверх, куда им предстояло забраться, чтобы выбраться из оврага. Дождем все размыло, и карабкаться им придется по грязи, а у Себастьяна кружилась голова. Прикинув так и эдак, Барнс понял, что на руках его не утащит, никак, даже если понесет за спиной, потому что не факт, что тот не отцепится. По всему выходила полная хрень. Барнс полез в карман за телефоном, но того не обнаружилось.   
— Телефон где-то в машине, у тебя он есть? — спросил Барнс, понимая, что скорая им точно нужна. — Сможешь подняться? — указал он на склон оврага, в который они улетели.   
Выяснять, что произошло, Барнс собирался немного позже, когда Себастьян окажется в теплом и сухом месте под присмотром медиков.  
Себастьян похлопал по карманам.  
— Вот, — он показал Баки совершенно невредимый телефон. — Как там твой ноут? Срочный перевод же.   
— Тебе рассказать, насколько мне сейчас похуй на перевод, или сам догадаешься? — буркнул Барнс, забирая у Себастьяна телефон и набирая 911.   
— Девять-один-один, что у вас случилось? — ответил ему приятный женский голос.   
— Авария на шестьсот восемьдесят четвертом шоссе, в двух милях от поворота на Бедфорт Хиллс на юг. Один пострадавший, — четко ответил Барнс, а потом стал отвечать уже на другие мелкие вопросы. Через минуту разговора ему сообщили, что бригада выехала. — Все, принцесса, надо забраться наверх и все.   
Окинув взглядом машину, Барнс увидел четкую вмятину на валяющейся в стороне водительской двери не от того, что их перекрутило раз пять, и сопоставил момент аварии и проезжающий мимо автомобиль. Внутри вскипела слепая ярость и захотелось убивать.   
— Как твоя голова? — спросил Барнс, понимая, что сидеть тут они не могут, потому что их просто зальет по пояс, даже если они останутся в машине. Ливень хлестал нещадно, и прекращаться это безобразие не собиралось. Они уже стояли по щиколотку в воде.   
— Болит, — признался Себастьян и принялся карабкаться наверх, цепляясь за обломанные машиной кусты и оскользываясь на мокрой земле. Один раз он растянулся и весь вымазался в грязи, выругался и продолжил лезть дальше.   
Барнсу было лезть не легче, но он пытался и Себастьяну помочь хотя бы не падать. У них ушло не больше пяти минут, чтобы забраться наверх, но оба были грязные и мокрые.   
Оказавшись наверху, Барнс усадил Себастьяна на отбойник, часть которого они не снесли.   
— Я за документам и прочей дрянью, сейчас вернусь, хорошо? — Барнс внимательно посмотрел на Себастьяна, чтобы убедиться, что сможет оставить его на эти пять, может чуть больше минут, пока заберет ноут, документы из бардачка и найдет свой телефон, если повезет.   
Себастьян сидел на краю дороги под проливным дождем с ледяными порывами ветра, дрожал и прятал руки в рукавах куртки. Было холодно, мокро, болела и кружилась голова. В какой-то момент она закружилась так сильно, что Себастьян сам не заметил, как сполз на обочину, привалившись к отбойнику спиной, и потерял сознание.   
Практически съехав вниз, обратно к раскуроченной машине, Барнс быстро нашел там сумку от ноута, сам ноут, который кинул себе под ноги, а вот телефон пал смертью храбрых. Не было бы такого дождя, Барнс бы еще попытался его поискать, но замерзающий под ливнем Себастьян интересовал его больше, чем какой-то гаджет, который можно было купить, и он, сунув в сумку ноут и документы, довольно быстро выбрался наверх.   
Только то, что сумка висела через плечо, не дало ей упасть на землю, потому что Барнс мгновенно активизировался, как нечто среднее между машиной, желающей только убивать, и самым заботливым существом на свете.   
Он подбежал к практически лежащему на обочине Себастьяну, сразу же поднимая его с земли, прислушался к биению сердца и немного успокоился, уверенный, что тот жив.   
— Принцесса, — почти жалобно попросил он. Время до приезда скорой растянулось, словно кисель, — очнись, пожалуйста. Я же не смогу без тебя. Ну…   
Он сжал Себастьяна в объятиях, чуть присев на отбойник. Весь мир выцвел, померк. Кажется, только сейчас Барнс на самом деле понял, насколько же дорог ему Себастьян.   
Сверкнула молния и тут же загремел гром. Вдалеке на дороге показались проблесковые маячки — ехали вызванная скорая и полиция.   
Себастьян открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился — их заливало дождем.   
— Баки? — слабо сказал он. — Где мы? Почему так холодно?  
— Господи, принцесса! — Барнс прижал Себастьяна к себе, так, что чуть не хрустнули ребра. — Сейчас, потерпи чуть-чуть, скорая уже едет. Будет тепло и сухо. Не делай так больше, хорошо? Пообещай мне, что не будешь меня так пугать больше никогда?  
— Что? — не понимая, где он и что с ним, произнес Себастьян.   
— Тебе откуда начать рассказывать? — горько усмехнулся Барнс.  
— Где мы? — спросил Себастьян. — Что случилось?  
— Я тебе потом расскажу, — пообещал Барнс.   
Завывая, подъехала полиция и скорая. Себастьяна тут же положили на носилки, стали осматривать, задавать какие-то вопросы. Попытались осмотреть и Барнса, но он только отмахнулся, полностью переключившись на полицейских. Не сказать, чтобы Барнс особо доверял врачам, но это был его личный опыт, и нельзя было его перекладывать на всех медиков разом. Те профессионально хлопотали над его мужем, и Барнс немного расслабился. Как очевидец событий, он смог рассказать не очень много, но все что смог, было изложено четко, ясно, можно было даже не перефразировать для протокола.   
На вопрос, кто он пострадавшему, Барнс ответил, что муж, и увидел, как один из полицейских скривился. Убивать захотелось еще сильнее.   
— Если у вас все, то позвоните, когда что-то узнаете, — сухо сказал он, и объявил медикам, что он тоже едет в больницу, и ему плевать, что он грязный, как черт. Видимо, одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что спорить бесполезно.   
Барнс, выяснив, в какую больницу везут Себастьяна, позвонил Гарри и попросил его привезти ему какие-нибудь шмотки. Тот, выяснив, что к чему, как истинный друг, бросил все и поехал, найдя у себя какие-то вещи Барнса.   
— Вы помните, как вас зовут? — спросил фельдшер в машине скорой.  
— Себастьян Стэн.   
— Сколько вам лет?   
— Сорок три.   
— У вас есть аллергия на медпрепараты?  
— На новокаин.   
— Вас оперировали раньше?  
— Да, в связи с открытым переломом правого бедра.   
— У вас кружится голова?  
— Да.  
— В глазах двоится?  
— Нет.  
— Вы помните, какое сегодня число?  
— Нет.  
— Откуда вы ехали?  
— Я не помню.  
— У вас есть родственники?  
— Муж. Джеймс Барнс.   
Барнс убеждал себя, что медики лучше знают. Что, раз он помнит его, то все хорошо, память вернется. Но все равно было страшно. Мозг — такая хитрая штука, что повредить его не составляет труда, а на восстановление уходят годы, иногда даже безрезультатно. Внезапно он вспомнил, что надо позвонить маме Себастьяна. Он не хотел в такое время тревожить уже немолодую женщину, но понимал, что если бы ему в такой ситуации не позвонили, он бы рвал и метал.   
— Алло, Жоржетта, это Джеймс, — заговорил Барнс, когда после нескольких гудков ему наконец-то ответили. — Мы с Себастьяном попали в аварию, ему нехорошо. Мы едем в больницу в Бедфорт Хиллс, это на север по шестьсот восемьдесят четвертой.   
— О господи! — воскликнула Жоржетта. — Он сильно покалечился? Что с ним?  
— Он ударился головой, — разговаривать с Жоржеттой было тяжело. Барнс винил себя в случившемся, потому что, если бы он сел за руль, ничего бы не было. — Похоже, у него сотрясение. Но я не знаю.  
— Напиши мне адрес больницы, я приеду завтра. Ты сам в порядке, Джеймс? Что случилось? Кто-то из вас не справился с управлением? Как ваши животные, о них есть кому позаботиться?   
— Со мной все хорошо, — ответил Барнс так, словно ему было стыдно, хотя повредить ему даже такая авария в принципе не могла. — Ассистентка Себастьяна позаботится о живности, я ей напишу. И вам тоже напишу адрес больницы. Я попросил Себастьяна порулить. Не знаю, похоже, кто-то в нас въехал… Мне так жаль, простите меня.   
— Джеймс, если в вас въехали, ты совершенно не виноват. Успокойся, милый. Я уверена, врачи помогут, с Себастьяном все будет в порядке.   
— Конечно, будет, — уверенно сказал Барнс, не желая нервировать Жоржетту еще больше, и глянул на Себастьяна. — Хочешь поговорить с мамой?  
Себастьян протянул за телефоном перепачканную руку и заговорил на румынском.   
— Мама, я в скорой. Голова болит. Да, со мной все будет в порядке. Я просто не все помню.   
— Жоржетта? — Барнс забрал телефон у Себастьяна.   
— Все хорошо, Джеймс, все хорошо. При сотрясениях случается кратковременная потеря памяти. Главное, вы оба живы.   
— Давайте лучше мы вам позвоним завтра, вдруг Себастьяна выпишут? Чтобы вам не пришлось ехать za tridevyad’ zemel’ просто так, — предложил Барнс, уже желая закончить этот разговор, потому что все равно считал себя виноватым.   
— Да, звони прямо с утра, — согласилась Жоржетта, — я очень рано встаю. И тоже поспи, тебе надо будет отдохнуть после такого происшествия.   
— Хорошо. До завтра, — попрощался Барнс и положил трубку. — Завтра мама приедет, — сказал он Себастьяну.   
— А с вами точно все в порядке? — вдруг обратил на него еще раз внимание один из медиков и покрутил в руках фонариком.   
— Точно! — почти рявкнул Барнс, и от него тут же отстали.   
До больницы они доехали минут за десять, Себастьяна увезли куда-то, оставив Барнса ждать в приемном покое.   
Понимая, что в такой грязи его никуда не пустят, Барнс уселся, принявшись ждать Гарри, который должен был привезти вещи ему и Себастьяну заодно. Написал ассистентке, чтобы погуляла вечером и завтра утром с Кайлом и не озвучивала никому, что Себастьян в больнице, не выдав больше никакой информации, и открыл мокрый, но вполне работоспособный ноут, углубившись в перевод. Пока он такой грязный, а над Себастьяном проводят всякие тесты, его к нему не пустят, а сидеть и просто переживать было бессмысленно.


	21. Chapter 21

Из тяжелых мыслей и перевода Барнса вырвал Гарри. Дождь уже закончился, и он вышел, чтобы забрать одежду.   
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри, когда Барнс забирал у него сумку. — Как Себ?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Барнс, потому что ответа, что именно случилось, у него не было. — Въехали в нас. Он редко водит, а тут гроза… Не нужно было сажать его за руль.   
— Эй, — Гарри сжал плечо Барнса, — все будет хорошо.   
— Ага, — кивнул Барнс. — Будет. Ладно, езжай домой. Прости, что дернул.   
— Да ничего, дружище, — Гарри снова похлопал его по плечу. — Ты крутой, но не всесильный же, иногда и я пригожусь, — Гарри улыбнулся и пошел обратно к машине.   
Барнсу было жаль, что он не может сейчас действительно от всего сердца его поблагодарить, но надеялся, что Гарри его поймет. Тот вообще был довольно понимающим человеком, хотя и одиночкой.   
Барнс воспользовался общественной уборной, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок и переодеться, и смог проскользнуть в палату, в которую положили Себастьяна.   
— Как ты, принцесса? — спросил он, нежно касаясь руки мужа.   
— Не велели спать, — обиженно сказал Себастьян, царапины на лице которого были замазаны каким-то гелем. — Ты можешь остаться, ты мой муж. Я сказал, что муж здесь. Будешь будить меня каждый час, если я усну?  
— Что ты помнишь? — спросил Барнс. Он был рад находиться рядом с Себастьяном, тем более, тому нельзя было спать, а он сам уж точно не заснет.   
— Мы… куда-то ехали? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Да, мы ехали домой от Гарри, — напомнил ему Барнс. Он не знал, нужно ли рассказывать то, чего Себастьян не помнил, или дождаться, пока воспоминания сами всплывут в голове, но решил, что держать своего мужа в неведении будет кощунственно. — Кто-то сбил нас, ты не справился с управлением, и нас вынесло с дороги.   
— Не помню, — Себастьян огорчился. — А где мы были?  
— Мы были у Гарри, — мягко сказал Барнс. — Мы там стреляли из всякого, а потом поехали домой. Принцесса, что ты вообще помнишь?  
— Мы были в ЭлЭй, а потом вернулись домой. Ты хотел сводить меня на бои без правил. Утром был омлет с креветками и морской солью.   
— Принцесса, — грустно сказал Барнс, поцеловав Себастьяна, — у тебя выпал целый день. Мы поехали к Гарри пострелять и посниматься, а потом я попросил тебя вести, чтобы я закончил перевод к дедлайну. Я переводил, когда кто-то въехал в нас и сбил с дороги. Машина перевернулась несколько раз и улетела в кювет. Прости меня, принцесса.   
— А перевод ты закончил? — Себастьян сжал его руку.   
— Нет, а что? — удивился Барнс.   
— Ну так заканчивай, — потребовал Себастьян. — Важный же перевод, раз ты за руль не сел. Прости, что я не справился.   
— Ох, принцесса, — Барнс нежно провел ладонью по щеке Себастьяна, — все нормально. Главное, чтобы с тобой ничего страшного не случилось. Хорошо, я закончу. Как раз и тебя буду будить, если что. Только… Говори со мной. Пожалуйста.   
— Я буду, когда проснусь. Очень хочу спать. Ты работай пока, я не   
буду мешать.   
— Нет, раз доктор сказал, что тебе нельзя, значит нельзя, — но Барнс все равно раскрыл свой ноут, принимаясь за перевод. Это были не просто большие деньги, которые он боялся проебать, это был определенного рода статус, который нельзя было потерять. Тем более, он был рядом с Себастьяном. — Не спи, принцесса. Лучше рассказывай мне что-нибудь. На румынском.   
— Да нет, мне можно спать, просто надо просыпаться каждый час.   
— Хорошо, принцесса, я буду будить тебя каждый час, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в лоб, чуть сжав ладонь, и уткнулся в ноут, позволяя своему мужу поспать тот час, который ему отвели врачи, чтобы разбудить его. Это было, на его взгляд, кощунственно, но Барнс понимал, что для того, чтобы понять, все ли в порядке с мозгом, надо, чтобы Себастьян был в сознании.   
Ему было страшно, очень страшно, что случилось действительно что-то серьезное, но он загнал эти чувства куда подальше, уткнувшись в ноутбук. Текст сам себя не переведет, а Себастьян ясно дал понять, что не хочет, чтобы его жертва была напрасной.   
Через час зашел врач, разбудил Себастьяна, посветил фонариком в зрачки, задал несколько вопросов о самочувствии и попросил Баки выйти в приемное отделение — приехала полиция опросить его об аварии.   
Спустившись в приемное отделение, Барнс поговорил с полицией, еще раз рассказал все, что знал. Спросили про выдранную с корнем дверь, но Барнс прикинулся ветошью и сказал, что этого он не помнит.   
Выяснилось, что деятеля, который сбил их, уже поймали, им оказался какой-то пьяный козел, который сильно торопился домой. Радоваться или печалиться по этому поводу, Барнс не знал, потому что хотелось этому водиле вырвать какие-нибудь не очень нужные органы и оставить лежать в каком-нибудь тихом месте подыхать.   
Выяснив все, что можно, полицейские отстали от Барнса, сказав, что ему сообщат, если что-то еще понадобится. Он вернулся в палату, где Себастьян спал, и углубился в перевод. До утра еще было полно времени.  
Барнс будил Себастьяна каждый час, как и было предписано врачом, спрашивал, как он, просто чтобы убедиться, что с ним все не так плохо, что все будет хорошо. Он ужасно себя чувствовал, винил себя в произошедшем, хотя он никак не мог спрогнозировать пьяного водителя на дороге. Барнс умом понимал, что его вины тут нет, что это просто стечение обстоятельств, но от этого было не легче.   
К семи утра он закончил перевод и отправил его заказчику, оставалось ждать, когда Себастьян проснется.   
Себастьян проснулся в семь, когда его в очередной раз пришел будить врач.   
— Все еще амнезия, — вздохнула пожилая негритянка с надписью “Доктор Дороти Сайерс” на бэйдже. — К сожалению, мистер Стэн, в нашем госпитале нет аппарата МРТ. Мы понаблюдаем за вами до двенадцати часов, потом выпишем. Но вам обязательно нужно будет пройти МРТ-обследование, когда вы вернетесь в Нью-Йорк.   
— Да, я понимаю, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Скажите, а амнезия пройдет?  
— Кратковременная травматическая амнезия после сотрясения мозга проходит со временем, — утешила Дороти. — Но на ближайшую неделю вам будет прописан постельный режим и воздержание от сексуальных контактов. И никаких тренировок в течение ближайшего месяца.   
— Спасибо, доктор.   
У Барнса не было никаких вопросов к врачу, кроме тех, на которые у нее не было ответов без дополнительных исследований, поэтому он ничего не стал спрашивать.   
— Как ты, принцесса? — нежно погладив Себастьяна по голове, спросил Барнс. — Хочешь, чтобы мама приехала? Или пусть домой заедет, когда мы приедем? Чего ей так далеко ехать? Но ты ей позвони. Хочешь, я Гарри попрошу, он нас отвезет, когда тебя выпишут?  
Себастьян нахмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Ему было тяжело думать, и голова все еще болела, несмотря на обезболивающее.  
— Позвони маме, пусть она приедет к нам в Нью-Йорк, — наконец сказал он. — И пусть Гарри нас отвезет. Жалко твою машину. Ты закончил перевод?  
— О, господи, принцесса, — Барнс мягко усмехнулся. — Закончил. Все в порядке. Мне важнее, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо. Сейчас позвоню всем.   
— И Камилле позвони. Раз мне неделю нельзя будет вставать, ей придется отменить все мои встречи, интервью и так далее.   
— Хорошо, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по руке, взял его телефон и вышел, чтобы не мешать ему своим трепом.   
Гарри согласился их подвезти до дому, сказал, что приедет к полудню, не вопрос. Камилла выспрашивала, все ли в порядке, можно ли поговорить с самим Себастьяном, но Барнс сказал, что он отдыхает. Жоржетта пообещала приехать вечером, спрашивала, что надо привезти, но Барнс сказал, что ничего не нужно.   
— Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? — спросил Барнс, вернувшись в палату. — Насколько я знаю, тебе сейчас ни читать, ни смотреть ничего нельзя.   
— Ну тогда почитай мне, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Дай телефон.  
— Зачем тебе телефон? — нахмурился Барнс. — И что тебе почитать?  
Себастьян открыл AO3.   
— Вот. Начни со второй главы.   
Барнс принялся читать фанфик вслух, поглядывая на Себастьяна, чтобы не мешать ему, если тот уснет. Вошла медсестра, странно глянула на них, слушая непонятый ей язык, проверила какие-то показания и ушла. Барнса радовало то, что к Себастьяну не лезли, хотя кто лежит у них в больнице, было известно.   
— Тебе не надоело еще? — спросил Барнс часа через полтора чтения.   
— Нет, я хочу знать, что было дальше! — уверенно сказал Себастьян.  
— Ты меня эксплуатируешь, — засмеялся Барнс. — А еще половина отделения хочет заглянуть в палату, чтобы убедиться, что ты здесь. Я, конечно, всех отгоню, но…   
— Конечно, эксплуатирую! Я же принцесса! Монархи по природе своей угнетают рабочий класс!  
— Ладно, принцесса, — Барнс усмехнулся и продолжил чтение.   
Он читал до самого прихода врача, произнося слово за словом по-русски. Очень редко Себастьян интересовался незнакомым ему словом, Барнс ему переводил и снова продолжал читать.  
— Я в восторге от фантазии этих авторов, — признался Себастьян. — Брок Рамлоу — оборотень! Тебе нравится?  
— Интересно, — кивнул Барнс. — Но ты знаешь, я плохо воспринимаю Стива, потому что знаю, какой он. Я все это воспринимаю больше как фантазию, не имеющую отношения к реальным героям.  
— А мне нравится, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Конечно, к тебе или Стиву это не имеет отношения. Но меня захватывает стремление авторов исследовать персонажей фильмов. И радует, что это моя работа вдохновила столько людей.   
— Я рад за тебя, очень, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по руке и отдал телефон. — Все, закончилось. Но я тебе не смогу всю неделю читать, принцесса.   
— Ну, я буду отсыпаться. Камиллу попрошу почитать. И потом, может, после МРТ мне можно будет читать самому. Дай телефон.   
Себастьян позвонил Камилле и попросил ее записать его на МРТ как можно скорее.   
— Да, Себ, — сказала Камилла. — Ты в порядке? С тобой все хорошо?  
— Я почти в порядке и со мной все будет хорошо, не беспокойся. Я буду дома часа через два.   
Себастьян очень ценил Камиллу за профессионализм, ум и чувство юмора.  
В полдень его выписали, и Баки отвез его в кресле на стоянку. Себастьян мысленно благословил провинцию: никто не ждал его на стоянке со смартфоном наготове, никто не просил автографов, не было никаких журналистов.   
— Привет, страдалец, — улыбнулся ему Гарри, когда Себастьян забрался на заднее сиденье, а Барнс села рядом с ним. — Рассказывайте, что случилось-то.   
— А хрен его знает, какой-то пьяный мудак в нас въехал, вылетели с трассы, машину перевернуло пять раз. Принцесса голову повредил, — весело рассказал Барнс, стараясь не делать трагедии из произошедшего, и усмехнулся, погладив Себастьяна по колену. — Машину жалко.   
— Хрена себе, вам повезло, — протянул Гарри, тоже не устраивая трагедии. — А я с девушкой познакомился. У нее такие пушки классные есть. Она из Нью-Хэмпшира. Набивается в гости.   
— А где познакомился? — спросил Себастьян, перебираясь из кресла на заднее сиденье заслуженного внедорожника Гарри. — В гости — зови.   
— Она мне в сначала в комментах к видео последнему писала, а потом мы перебрались в фейсбук, — рассказал Гарри. — Ну не знаю, я думаю ее позвать на ближайшую выставку оружия, — он замялся. — Не хочу сразу в гости. Ну ее.   
— Может, это твоя судьба? — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Кто она по нику? Я читаю комментарии к вашим видео, если что.   
— Gunslingergirl, — ответил Гарри.   
— А, помню ее, — отозвался Барнс, — она изначально больше с Гарри общалась, чем со мной.   
— А вы забавно выглядите, — Гарри вырулил со стоянки, разглядывая Себастьяна с Барнсом в зеркало заднего вида.   
Оба были одеты в старую одежду Барнса, повезло, что чистую, потому что предназначена она была для ремонта дома Гарри. Местами дырявые футболки с вытяянутыми воротами, на Себастьяне была старая джинсовая куртка, рукава которой были ему немного длины, да и в плечах она болталась, а штаны были когда-то тактическими, но сейчас все были заляпаны краской. Обе футболки были с пошлыми надписями.   
— Полиция моды меня захапает, — улыбнулся Себастьян.


	22. Chapter 22

Прекрасно понимая, что никакой уголовной ответственности сбивший их водитель не понесет, да и вообще ничего особо страшного ему не будет, кроме того, что юрист Себастьяна стрясет с него столько денег, сколько это вообще возможно, Барнс опечалился. Его это никак не устраивало, ему нужна была кровавая месть, потому что за Себастьяна он был готов убивать. Тут убивать было не нужно, но вот отделать так, чтобы на всю жизнь запомнил, он собирался.   
Аккуратно выяснив, где живет этот урод, Барнс, оставив Себастьяна дома спать и прихватив свой намордник Зимнего Солдата, давно прикупленный в магазине Marvel, отправился причинять справедливость на свой манер.   
Забраться в старый обшарпанный дом и остаться никем не замеченным было для бывшего Зимнего Солдата проще простого. Оказавшись в доме обидчика, Барнс прошелся по захламленному жилищу и нашел того, кого искал. Водила сидел перед телевизором с бутылкой дешевого виски в руке и заливал то ли горе, то ли радость.   
Барнс молча вытряхнул его из кресла, от чего мужик даже не вскрикнул, так был ошарашен происходящем, и сразу ударил. Четко. Профессионально. Так, что не останется никаких следов, но ссать этот мужик будет кровью пару недель.   
Зажав ему рот рукой, чтобы не орал, Барнс еще пару раз врезал водиле по почкам, коленом вломил по яйцам и отпустил. Глянул из-под распущенных волос жутким взглядом и, не слушая никакие мольбы, покинул дом так же тихо, как и пришел. Сработано было чисто, и даже если водила обратится в полицию, Зимний Солдат всегда был призраком. Призраком он и останется.   
Вернувшись домой, он кинул намордник на диван, не потрудившись его убрать, принял душ и скользнул в кровать к Себастьяну, который уже спал.   
— Люблю тебя, принцесса, — тихо-тихо сказал Барнс, коснувшись губами щеки, обнял мужа и закрыл глаза, засыпая с приятным чувством удовлетворенности от сделанной работы. 

 

К концу недели, проведенной в постели, Себастьян озверел от безделья. Правда, Камилла, оказавшаяся знатоком фанфиков, прочитала ему вслух несколько классных текстов.   
МРТ не показало никаких патологий, юрист Себастьяна рыла копытом землю и жаждала крови, а вот Себастьян рад не был. На прошедшую неделю у него было множество планов, и теперь приходилось срочно перекраивать график и работать без выходных.   
Всю неделю Барнс проводил как можно больше времени с Себастьяном, но у него внезапно нарисовались студийные съемки аж на три дня, поэтому он был занят, а потом тот же заказчик, из-за которого неделю назад Барнс не сел за руль, прислал еще несколько переводов, и он оказался слишком занят, чтобы уделять достаточно внимания любимому мужу.   
В один из вечеров, когда уставший Себастьян пришел домой, Барнс обнял его прямо у порога, потому что жутко соскучился.   
— Привет, принцесса, — тихо сказал он, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Гарри зовет меня на выставку оружия, я собирался поехать и так, но не хочу тебя оставлять все равно.   
— Поезжай, — Себастьян погладил его по спине. — А я буду валяться на диване и смотреть кино.   
— Я тоже хочу валяться с тобой на диване и смотреть кино, — пожаловался Барнс. — Но Гарри встречается со своей подругой, и ему страшно.   
— Мы еще насмотримся кино вместе, — пообещал Себастьян. — Гарри — это важно.   
— Думаешь, он не справится с девушкой? — усмехнулся Барнс, стягивая с Себастьяна куртку. — Хотя да, не справится. Только как я ему помогу, хрен его знает.   
— Не дашь ему сбежать, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — А дальше все зависит от девушки.   
— Тогда, ты не будешь сильно против, если к нам приедет сегодня Гарри? — спросил Барнс. — Чтобы мы завтра пораньше поехали.   
— Пусть приезжает, — кивнул Себастьян. — Я ведь очень рад, что у тебя и здесь появились друзья.   
— Ну да, у меня их целых два, — гордо сказал Барнс.   
Действительно, у него было два друга, хотя с Майклом он общался только в сети, после того раза они больше не виделись. Но Барнс думал о том, чтобы пригласить его с семьей в Нью-Йорк.  
— И это круто, — подтверил Себастьян. 

 

— И как она выглядит? — спросил Барнс, когда они приехали на выставку, где у Гарри была назначена встреча с его подругой.   
— Ну, как девушка, — пожал плечами Гарри.   
— Ты ее фотку видел хоть? — Барнсу захотелось отвесить Гарри подзатыльник. И что ему так не повезло, что его близкие друзья не в ладах с противоположным полом?   
— Видел, — кивнул Гарри. — Я знаю, как она выглядит. У нее такие волосы, ну, светлые. Вроде.   
— Ладно, она знает, как выглядим мы, и тут мало девушек. Пойдем искать, — предложил Барнс. — Вы же у входа договорились.   
Гарри кивнул, и они, выбравшись из машины, пошли искать ту самую Андреа, которая так домогалась внимания Гарри.   
Она нашла их первой. Высокая, мускулистая, в обтягивающих джинсах, камуфляжной футболке и берцах, с тактическим рюкзаком на плечах, Андреа подошла к ним и протянула руку в тактических перчатках без пальцев.  
— Привет, парни! — сказала она. — Зимний Солдат, Гарри? Я вас сразу узнала. Я Андреа.   
— Привет-привет, — улыбнулся Барнс, пожимая протянутую руку. — Меня зовут Джеймс.   
— Гарри, — Гарри тоже пожал руку, но выглядел он немного потерянным и зажатым, как часто бывало с незнакомыми людьми. — Пойдем смотреть новинки?  
— О, я просто в предвкушении! — Андреа действительно была радостной и возбужденной. — Вы читали рекламу? Баррет обещали новую снайперку с какими-то запредельными характеристиками!  
Понимая, что Гарри, скорее всего, будет молчать, Барнс ткнул его локтем в бок, постаравшись сделать это не очень заметно. Потому что девушка явно была настроена на общение с ним, а не с самим Барнсом.   
— А, да, — кивнул Гарри. — Мы тоже ее ждем. Может быть, нам на нее обзор закажут.   
— Уже заказали, — похлопал Барнс Гарри по плечу. — Вчера, я забыл тебе сказать.   
— О, круто! — обрадовалась Андреа, подхватила Гарри и Баки за руки и потащила на выставку. — Можно мне будет посмотреть, как вы делаете обзоры?  
— Я не против, — пожал плечами Барнс, потому что ничего секретного они там не делали, тем более, что Барнс даже снимал в них Себастьяна, так почему бы не позволить посмотреть Андреа, как они это делают.   
— Ну, я не знаю.. — Гарри был чертовски не уверен в себе. — Можно, наверное, раз Джей Би не против. Но нам ее еще не прислали, только через пару недель придет. Мы сейчас снимаем про оружие Зимнего Солдата четвертый ролик. И еще у нас одна винтовка лежит…   
— Круто! — обрадовалась Андреа.   
Когда они прошли контроль, она выпустила Баки, а вот Гарри взяла за руку снова.   
На выставке у Андреа так загорелись глаза, что, казалось, из них сейчас посыплются звездочки.   
— Так, парни, — попросила она. — У вас ведь есть план? Вот держите меня и ведите по плану, а то я даже не знаю, куда кидаться. Все такое вкусное!  
— Посмотрим стенд Баррет, потом Кольт, потом СмитВессон и Ремингтон, — озвучил план Барнс. — Все равно все мы обойти за сегодня не успеем, а у меня на оставшиеся дни планы. Вы, если хотите, можете тут зависнуть хоть на все время проведения.   
— Ну да. Можем, — согласился Гарри, который, обделенный женским вниманием, не очень представлял, что ему делать с такой напористой дамой.   
Они обошли все намеченные стенды, потрогали все, что можно было потрогать, пощупали все, что можно было пощупать, постреляли из охотничьих луков, наелись на фуд-корте вредной вкусной еды.   
— Никаких диет! — сытая Андреа похлопала себя по плоскому животу. — Марш-бросок по лесу с утяжелением — и никаких проблем!  
— А мне и марш-бросок по лесу не нужен, — усмехнулся Барнс.   
— Ну да, а я бункер строю, — подал голос почти всю дорогу молчавший, если речь не касалась оружия, Гарри. — Может, поехали, до меня еще добираться отсюда два часа.   
— Какие вы крутые, парни! — восхитилась Андреа. — Гарри, а можно я поеду к тебе? Ты же говорил, что у тебя можно остановиться? Тут такие дорогие отели!  
— Конечно, у него можно остановиться, — ответил за Гарри Барнс, хлопнув его по плечу.   
— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — У меня, правда, ремонт. Джей Би предложил, чтобы им с Себом было, где отдыхать летом. Но для тебя комната найдется.   
— Спасибо! — Андреа порывисто обняла Гарри. — А ты дашь мне пострелять по тарелочкам?  
— Дам, — кивнул Гарри, растерявшийся от такого внимания, и посмотрел на Барнса, всем своим взглядом давая понять, что он думает по этому поводу. И остаться, и пострелять по тарелочкам, и вообще все это знакомство.   
Барнс похлопал Гарри по плечу. Он понимал, что если немного не подтолкнет события, то его друг так и будет один.   
— Ну что, поехали? — спросил Барнс.   
Он уже соскучился по Себастьяну и хотел домой, хотя выставка оказалась интересной и информативной.   
Андреа заскочила в заслуженный внедорожник Гарри и помахала Баки.  
— Пока-пока!  
— До завтра, — попрощался Барнс.   
“Я еду домой” — написал он Себастьяну.   
Его порадовала Андреа. Напористость ее не портила. У них с Гарри было много тем для разговора и помимо оружия, и, Барнс был уверен, сегодня у Гарри будет секс, Андреа своего не упустит. Он тоже надеялся своего не упустить и поваляться с Себастьяном на диване в обнимку. Последние дни тот был очень занят, и провести время действительно вместе почти не удавалось. А еще Барнс придумал, что подарить Себастьяну на Рождество — курсы экстремального вождения. Чтобы в следующий раз, если понадобится, его принцесса знал, что делать на трассе, потому что не пускать Себастьяна за руль вообще никогда было плохой идеей.


	23. Chapter 23

— Джей Би! Джей Би! — Гарри позвонил Баки прямо с утра. — Андреа, она!.. Она невероятная!  
— И что она тебе сделала? — осторожно спросил Барнс, которого оторвали от Себастьяна.   
— Она меня трахнула! — гордо сказал Гарри.   
— Как именно? — не понял Барнс, потирая глаза, и даже тряхнул головой, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно.   
— Ну, она меня затащила в постель, а я помню, что ты мне рассказывал, — зачастил Гарри, — и отлизал ей. А ей понравилось, она так стонала! А потом она меня на спину опрокинула и… Вот!  
— Я тебя поздравляю. Так что, теперь она готовит тебе завтрак? — спросил Барнс и шепнул Себастьяну, прикрыв микрофон рукой: — У Гарри был секс.   
— Господи! — изумился Себастьян. — Нашлась такая самоотверженная женщина? Кто она?  
— Нет, она в душе, — ответил Гарри. — Мы решили позавтракать по дороге на выставку. Ну, пока.   
— Удачи тебе, — попрощался Барнс и, положив телефон на тумбочку, повернулся к Себастьяну. — Вот и у Гарри, похоже, появилась личная жизнь. Это Андреа, та самая Ганслингергел, с которой он вчера познакомился.   
— Ну познакомились-то они не вчера, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Я рад за него. Ты сегодня снова на весь день на выставку?  
— Нет, перетопчутся без меня, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна, целуя в шею. — Так что я весь твой.   
— И что бы мне с тобой таким сделать? — задумчиво спросил Себастьян. — У меня с утра тренировка, вечером тоже тренировка, днем интервью.   
— Я снова предоставлен сам себе? — грустно спросил Барнс, подумывая, а не поехать ли на выставку, если Себастьяна снова целый день не будет дома.   
— Только до вечера, — Себастьян поцеловал его. — Не огорчайся так.   
— Ну, до вечера я могу и на выставку поехать, — Барнс провел руками по спине Себастьяна, не спеша выпускать его из кровати.   
— Вот и съезди, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ты же купил билет на все дни.   
— На все, — вздохнул Барнс. — Но я бы с большим удовольствием провел время с тобой.   
— Котик, мы с тобой работающие люди. Порадуйся лучше, что нам не надо сидеть в офисе с восьми до пяти, как большинству.   
— Я бы рехнулся сидеть в офисе, — признался Барнс. — Хотя я занимаюсь переводами. Почти в офисе. Ладно, принцесса, собирайся. А я позвоню Гарри и скажу, что поеду с ними. Или просто скажу, что поеду, а там, может, встретимся. Пусть наслаждается обществом.   
— Если нашлась женщина, которая оказалась способна его оценить, ему надо на ней жениться, — уверенно сказал Себастьян и встал. — Сегодня я готовлю завтрак.   
— Тогда я в душ, — сообщил Барнс, скатываясь с кровати. Он подхватил телефон, написав Гарри, что тоже поедет на выставку, и пошел приводить себя в порядок.   
Барнс ушел раньше Себастьяна, поцеловав мужа. Он не хотел расставаться, но они действительно оба были работающими людьми, хотя работа Барнса и не была такой насыщенной. По дороге на выставку ему позвонили, приглашая на съемки через пару дней. На этот раз для какого-то оружейного журнала. Барнс посмеялся, не думал он, что ему придется позировать с оружием.   
На выставке Барнс поймал Гарри с Андреа у стенда Кольта, который они вчера рассмотрели недостаточно хорошо.   
— Привет, — хлопнул он обоих по плечам, неслышно подойдя сзади.   
— О, привет, Джей Би, — Гарри был гораздо расслабленнее, чем вчера, даже периодически поглаживал Андреа по пояснице, указывая что-то на стенде.   
— Джей Би? — улыбнулась Андреа. — Тебе подходит. Гарри такой классный, знаешь?   
— Знаю, — кивнул Барнс. — Гарри очень классный. А что, у тебя на него большие планы?  
Андреа обняла Гарри за талию и подмигнула Баки.   
— Значит, большие, — заключил Барнс. — Ты попал, мой дорогой друг.   
— Похоже, — согласился Гарри, но на этот раз согласие было радостным.   
— Андреа, а чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Барнс. Он думал о том, как бы эта девушка, насколько был ни была она хороша, не запланировала бы попользоваться Гарри и выбросить, как пустую обойму.   
— Я фитнес-тренер, — сказала Андреа. — И еще работаю инструктором в пеших походах. А ты?  
— Я — переводчик, — усмехнулся Барнс, точно зная, что на кого-кого, а на переводчика он похож был в последнюю очередь.   
— У, круто! И на обзорах зарабатываешь?  
— И на обзорах тоже. Но немного. Сейчас еще, правда, моделью заделался, — решил рассказать Барнс, заодно рассказав о последнем предложении. — Меня позвали пофоткаться для одного известного оружейного журнала через пару дней. А вообще я бывший наемник.   
— Прямо как мой дядя! — восхитилась Андреа. — Он меня воспитал. Родители погибли, когда мне было четыре, и дядя забрал меня к себе. Он тоже был наемником.   
— А я служил в Афганистане. Морпех. Был ранен, комиссовался, — сказал Гарри.   
— Я тоже служил, — ответил Барнс. Он знал, что Гарри живет один по большей части потому, что у него проблемы с психикой после ранения. — Потом подался в наемники. А потом встретил свою принцессу, пришлось быстро сворачивать свою деятельность. Больше я не воюю.   
— Правильно делаешь, — хлопнул его по плечу Гарри, и они пошли к следующему стенду. — Я бы больше ни за что на это не подписался.   
— В общем, вы ветераны, — заключила Андреа. — Круто, парни. Я хотела пойти в армию, но дядя не пустил.   
— Женщине нечего делать в армии, — немного резковато ответил Барнс, потому что помнил еще все ужасы войны и милых девушек, еще не таких эмансипированных, как сейчас, которым приходилось сталкиваться с кровью и грязью. — Правда, оно того не стоит. Лучше уж в полицию пойти.   
— Я служил с женщинами, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Но я тоже считаю, что война не для них.   
— Типа, вы считаете, что кто-то же должен оставаться дома, чтобы этот самый дом вообще был? — спросила Андреа.   
— Да, примерно так, — кивнул Барнс. — Андреа, я не умаляю твои возможности и способности, но женщина создана для того, чтобы давать жизнь, а не отнимать ее.   
Гарри же промолчал, не спеша высказывать свое мнение по данному вопросу, но Барнс был уверен, что он просто не хочет нарваться на ссору с Андреа.   
— Вот и дядя так думает, — кивнула Андреа. — А я не стала спорить. Мне нравится стрелять. Оружие я тоже люблю. Но я не уверена, что смогла бы убить человека.   
— Лучше не проверяй, — мрачно ответил Барнс.   
— Смотрите, вчера мы ее не заметили, — перевел тему Гарри, указывая на красивую, хищную снайперскую винтовку Ремингтон. — Такая легкая, и, говорят, отдачи почти нет…   
Андреа взяла винтовку, вскинула к плечу, прицелилась.  
— Какая легкая, — сказала она.   
Они снова провели на выставке весь день, больше не заговаривая на сложные темы, которых, похоже, все старались избегать, хотя вряд ли Андреа стала бы избегать чего бы то ни было, если оно ее интересовало.   
— Ладно, я поехал, меня принцесса ждет, — решил вернуться домой Барнс, предвкушая, можно сказать, долгожданную встречу с Себастьяном.   
— Привет ему! — Гарри похлопал его по плечу. — Приезжайте еще. Только не пускай его больше за руль.   
— Что, он так плохо водит? — удивилась Андреа.   
— Нет, просто нас сбили с дороги, когда Себастьян был за рулем, — объяснил Барнс. — Я лучше придумал. Я ему подарю курс экстремального вождения.   
— О, это круто, — сказала Андреа. — Ну тогда пока, Джей Би!  
— Пока-пока. Вы завтра тут будете? Я не знаю, может приеду, — Барнс уже залез в машину.   
Андреа посмотрела на Гарри.  
— Приедем? — спросила она.   
— А давайте лучше соберемся и у меня постреляем, — предложил Гарри. — Тут интересно, не спорю, но и ехать далеко, и только посмотреть-пощупать, а чтобы проверить, как оно — нет.   
— Я не против так-то, — ответил Барнс, прикидывая, что если завтра Себастьян тоже будет занят, то он действительно лучше бы смотался к Гарри, тем более, было что поснимать.   
— Ну тогда до завтра, — Андреа пожала Баки руку.  
— До завтра.  
Барнс вернулся домой немного позже Себастьяна, опоздав буквально на полчаса.   
— Принцесса, я дома! — крикнул он. — Поужинаем, или пойдем гулять?  
— Давай поужинаем где-нибудь, — Себастьян подошел и поцеловал Баки в щеку. — Я уже погулял с Кайлом.   
— Хочешь где-нибудь, не дома? — уточнил Барнс, чувствуя себя идиотом, который весь день развлекался, когда любимый человек впахивал. В общем-то, так оно и было, если не считать того, что часть этого нового оружия ему придется обозревать, и увидеть его раньше других было важно и полезно.   
— Ага, хочу выйти в люди, — кивнул Себастьян. — Пойдем? Хорошо провел время? Как Гарри? Как Андреа? Она за него крепко взялась?  
— Да, похоже, она серьезно настроена, — ответил Барнс, собираясь переодеться. — Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Нет, безусловно, Гарри будет не один, и это уже хорошо. Я волнуюсь, что она может быть какой-нибудь аферисткой, хотя не похоже.   
Барнс скидывал свои милитари-стайл шмотки, надевая обычные джинсы и футболку, чтобы соответствовать Себастьяну.   
— Ты ее фамилию знаешь? — спросил Себастьян. — Если знаешь, погугли, проверь, та ли она, за кого себя выдает. Откуда она?  
— Из Нью-Хэмпшира. А вот фамилии не знаю. Надо будет спросить, что ли, — посетовал Барнс. — Я готов. Кстати, у меня через пару дней съемка. Для оружейного журнала. Как думаешь, я хорошо буду смотреться?  
— Ты будешь роскошно смотреться, — заверил Себастьян, хлопнув его по плечу.   
За ужином в милом мясном ресторане Себастьян спросил:  
— У вас уже есть проект бункера?   
— Да, в этом плане Гарри очень основательный, а что? — Барнс доедал четвертый стейк, аккуратно орудуя ножом и вилкой. — А вдруг она к нему переедет? Кстати, поехали завтра пострелять к Гарри, ты тоже с ней познакомишься.  
— Ну, я хочу знать, во сколько мне обойдется моя доля, — сказал Себастьян. — Переедет — будут вместе жить. — Он прожевал кусок мяса. — Поехали, у меня свободный день. Зимнего плюшку не забудем?  
— Нет, конечно, не забудем, — заверил Барнс. — Твоя доля обойдется в сто тысяч. Как и моя. Здорово, что ты со мной поедешь.   
Барнс любил дни, когда они куда-то выбирались с Себастьяном, не важно, куда. Ну а когда он соглашался пострелять вместе с ним, это было вообще здорово.   
— Общественность требует, чтобы я представил ей своего мужа, — осторожно сказал Себастьян. — Если ты против, я могу отказаться.   
— Знаешь… — Барнс задумался. Он давно ждал чего-то подобного, и понимал, что время пришло. — Наверное, пора. Потому что и ты же мой муж, и, если честно, я заебался от того, что мне тупо не верят, когда я говорю, что мы женаты. Так что давай покажем меня общественности, которая требует.   
— Договорились. Камилла подберет мероприятие поприличнее. У тебя же еще есть пристойный костюм?  
— Тот, в котором я на тебе женился, подойдет? — улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Барнс.   
— Думаю, да, — кивнул Себастьян.


	24. Chapter 24

В этот раз Гарри встречал их вместе с Андреа. Они выглядели как молодожены, держались за ручку, сидя на ограде, забрались в машину, когда Барнс проехал ворота, и Гарри их закрыл.   
— Сразу на стрельбище? — спросил Барнс.   
— Да, давай сразу, мы уже туда все привезли интересное, — ответил Гарри. — Привет, Себ.   
Себастьян развернулся назад и пожал руку сначала Гарри, потом Андреа.   
— Привет.   
— Ой! — вырвалось у Андреа. — Это ты? Гарри, это правда он?  
— В смысле “правда он”? — удивился Гарри, давно привыкший к Себастьяну и не воспринимающий его как кого-то волшебного.   
— Ну Себастьян Стэн? Ты же он, да? Актер?   
— Да, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Круто-круто-круто!  
— Да, — с гордостью сказал Барнс, — мой муж — Себастьян Стэн. А что?  
— Ну просто я разные фильмы видела, в которых ты играл, — начала объяснять Андреа, — и сначала даже не верила, что это один и тот же актер, потому что ты везде разный. Вот совсем разный.   
— Я хороший актер, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— И хреновый стрелок, — смазал весь пафос ситуации Гарри.   
— Нет в мире совершенства, — согласился Себастьян.   
— Моя прин… Он — совершенство, — не согласился Барнс.   
Они приехали на стрельбище, где были и камеры установлены, но оружия в пикапе Гарри лежало гораздо больше, чем они собирались снимать в принципе.   
— Мы сегодня что, будем снимать развлекалочку с нашей фанаткой? — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Гарри, поглаживая Андреа по бедру. — Ты же Себу даешь пострелять на камеру.   
— Да я не против, что ты, — заверил Барнс. Ему действительно было не принципиально, если кто-то еще появится в их ролике. Все равно они строились пополам: теория и практика со сравнением.   
— Здорово! — улыбнулась Андреа и погладила Гарри по руке. — Я в полном восторге, Гарри. Предвкушаю потрясающий день!  
Они стреляли целый день, даже что-то снимали, но это было второстепенным занятием. Автоматы, карабины, пистолеты, винтовки, снайперки — в ход пошло почти все, что было в арсенале Барнса и Гарри. Было весело. Они все много смеялись, особенно, когда кто-то промахивался. Естественно, Барнс не промахивался никогда, Гарри с Андреа стреляли примерно одинаково, а вот Себастьян промахивался чаще всех. Но не тогда, когда Барнс вставал у него за спиной и обнимал, наводя оружие на цель.   
— Вы такие милые, — сказала Андреа, когда они отстрелялись и начали убирать оружие. — По-моему, мы очень круто провели время.   
— Пожалуй, — согласился Барнс, который давно столько не отстреливал, — а тебе как, Себастьян?  
— Да, было обалденно, — согласился Гарри, только сейчас обнимая Андреа, которую целый день старался особо не тискать.   
— Но очень громко! — сказал Себастьян. — Даже с наушниками.  
— Джей Би, а ты что, никогда не промахиваешься? — спросила Андреа и поцеловала Гарри в чисто выбритую щеку.   
— Никогда, — несколько самодовольно ответил Барнс. — Я ж Зимний Солдат, как можно, леди?  
— А разве не Себ Зимний Солдат? — удивилась Андреа.  
— Нет, я его только играю, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Гарри, у тебя есть какая-нибудь еда? Ну, кроме обедов “Радость холостяка”?  
— Есть, есть, — заверила Андреа. — Я даже приготовлю ужин, если мне кто-нибудь поможет.   
— Помогать тебе буду я, — обрадовал ее Барнс, — а их отправим пить пиво на террасе. Как тебе идея?   
— Мне нравится, — кивнула Андреа.   
— А что мне пить, если я не хочу пива? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Смотайтесь с Гарри за чем хотите, — предложил Барнс. — Все равно мы пока готовить будем. И да, я сожру все ваши запасы. Но обещаю как-нибудь возместить.   
— Да знаю я твои аппетиты, успокойся, — махнул рукой Гарри. — Ну что, Себ, скатаемся? Или, если хочешь, я один мотнусь, только чего тебе купить?  
— Давай вместе, — предложил Себастьян. — Заодно еще продуктов купим, чтобы вы с Андреа тут с пустым холодильником не остались.   
— Поехали, — Гарри хлопнул дверью своего внедорожника, ожидая, когда Себастьян заберется. До ближайшего супермаркета было не особо далеко, всего пару миль.   
Андреа тем временем достала из холодильника продукты и начала думать. что бы приготовить.   
— У нас есть три пакета овощных смесей, рис, филе индейки и свежие помидоры, — сказала она. — Твои предложения?  
— Итальянское или испанское? — выгнул бровь Барнс. — А вообще, смотря какой у вас рис. Хотя, помнится мне, у Гарри всегда был круглый, для ризотто.   
— Давай ризотто с индейкой и овощами, — согласилась Андреа. — А ты правда так много ешь?  
— Правда, поэтому тут где-то была здоровенная сковорода, — усмехнулся Барнс. — А ты правда не обидишь моего друга?  
— Гарри такой хороший, — сказала Андреа. — Лучше всех моих бывших парней. Он правда очень хороший, я даже и не думала, что настолько. Спокойный, надежный. Не пьет совсем, не курит. Даже газировку не пьет. Если он меня не обидит, я его тоже не обижу.   
— Гарри тебя не обидит, — Барнс не стал говорить Андреа, что Гарри не пьет, потому что чуть не спился после Афганистана, это он ей сможет рассказать сам, если захочет. Если уже не рассказал. — Давай, бери кастрюлю и ставь индейку вариться. Нам нужен бульон.   
— Порежь тогда мясо, оно так быстрее сварится, — попросила Андреа. — Ты давно знаешь Гарри?  
— Знаю я его больше шести лет, а вот взаимодействовали мы из них только два с половиной, — признался Барнс. — Мы почти год общались, но мне пришлось уехать на четыре года, и мы потеряли связь. Потом снова восстановили, вот, дружим. А что?   
— Ну просто как-то странно, что у Гарри друзей — только ты. Я думала, у него сослуживцы-друзья есть, а для него это, кажется, больная тема. У дяди вот есть, они осенью каждый год к нему приезжают поохотиться на оленей.   
— Гарри всегда был нелюдим, даже до армии, — объяснил Барнс, хотя и не знал это доподлинно, Гарри ему только рассказывал. Он вообще оказался первым человеком, с которым Гарри стал общаться за много лет. Что-то рассказывал из жизни. Хотя тогда и самому Барнсу было не с кем поговорить, кроме Себастьяна, но некоторые вещи с ним обсудить было просто невозможно. — А потом ПТСР сделали свое дело, мы с ним случайно сошлись на оружии, на службе. Вот и подружились. А у Гарри часть сослуживцев спилась, а часть погибла. Не с кем дружить стало.   
Барнс нарезал мясо, скинул его в кастрюлю и поставил ее на огонь.   
— Поставь овощи готовиться, — попросил он Андреа.   
— Ты как, любишь, когда много помидоров? — спросила Андреа. — А как вы познакомились с Себом? Он такой милый, только, ну… выпендрежник немного.   
— Мне все равно, — ответил Барнс. — Познакомились мы просто. Я решил оставить войну и подался в телохранители. Меня нанял Себастьян. Так мы познакомились. А чем это он выпендрежник?  
Пока Андреа готовила овощи, Барнсу делать было нечего, и он сварил кофе.   
— Ну, он такие рожи корчит в камеру, — улыбнулась Андреа.   
— Он же актер, — удивился Барнс. — Он этим зарабатывает.   
— То есть это реакция на камеру? — рассмеялась Андреа.   
— Да, это реакция на камеру, — уверенно ответил Барнс, а потом не с таким воодушевлением добавил, — наверное. 

 

Себастьян нагрузил корзину в супермаркете под завязку. Он прекрасно знал, сколько и как ел Баки, да и сам, при всех диетах, был не дурак пожрать.   
— Андреа классная, — сказал он Гарри, расплачиваясь на кассе и оставляя кассирше автограф.   
— Тоже так думаешь? — не сказать, чтобы удивился Гарри, он был скорее обескуражен оценкой своей женщины. — Она милая и понимающая.   
— А еще у нее отличная фигура и чувство юмора, — добавил Себастьян. — И ты ей нравишься.   
— Думаешь? — не очень уверенно спросил Гарри. — Знаешь, я боюсь ее отпугнуть. Ну… Как у вас с Джей Би сложилось, у него ведь тоже ПТСР?  
— У него смазанная форма. Ему почти не снятся кошмары. Главное — не будить его резко, и еще он не любит громких звуков.  
Они в четыре руки погрузили пакеты с продуктами в багажник.   
— Андреа явно в тебе заинтересована, — заверил Себастьян. — Так что, если ты этого хочешь, все у вас сложится.   
— Я не уверен, — вздохнул Гарри, он воспринимал Себастьяна почти как друга, хотя и явно не такого близкого, как Барнса, но сейчас он был уверен, что Себастьян может дать ему более дельный совет, чем Барнс. — Понимаешь, хорошо провести время вдвоем — это одно. А вот нечто большее... Я не говорю, что не хочу, мне кажется, она не захочет, когда узнает меня лучше.   
— Попробуйте и узнаете, — сказал Себастьян, устраиваясь на пассажирском месте. — Женщины со многим готовы смириться. Кроме невнимания.   
— Легко у тебя все, — хохотнул Гарри. — Попробуйте и узнаете. Когда-нибудь меня спросят о тебе, я уверен, такое произойдет, и я именно это им и отвечу.   
— Ну а как иначе? — спросил Себастьян. — Ты хороший парень, просто никому не даешь возможности это выяснить. А Андреа оказалась достаточно смелой и решительной, чтобы преодолеть дистанцию.   
— Она классная, — мечтательно сказал Гарри. — Знаешь, и понимает меня, и ей нравится то же, что и мне. Это так странно, я думал, такого не бывает.  
— Ну нашел же ты Джеймса, а теперь вы с ним вышли на оперативный простор, о вас стало известно. Так Андреа тебя и нашла. Поехали?   
— А, да, — Гарри завел мотор и выехал со стоянки на трассу. — Джей Би классный, он мне реально очень помог. Его пока не было, я пить бросил, бункер строить начал. Как ты его так долго ждал? Мне он просто друг, но я его ждал, как манны небесной.   
Себастьян хотел было сказать про Скайп, но подумал, что Гарри станет обидно, что Баки ему не звонил.   
— Он обещал мне вернуться, — сказал он. — Я с трудом дождался, если честно. Так его не хватало.   
— Спасибо, что сказал тогда, что он уехал, — Гарри втопил, нарушая правила, чтобы быстрее вернуться домой. — И приезжал, хоть и редко.   
— Он так внезапно сорвался. Буквально за один день, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Прости, что я не приезжал чаще.   
— Да ладно, фигня, — махнул рукой Гарри. — Сейчас-то Джей Би тут и никуда не собирается. Я надеюсь.   
Гарри сказал это так, что Себастьяну стало понятно, что если Барнс еще раз исчезнет, ничего не сказав, то это может обрушить его устоявшийся мир. Барнс был единственным другом Гарри, он очень тяжело впускал людей в свою жизнь, и появление в ней Андреа было для мира Гарри потрясением. Хоть и хорошим.   
— Больше Джеймс никуда не собирается, — уверенно сказал Себастьян.  
Гарри кивнул. Они быстро доехали до его владений, вернувшись домой. Там на кухне все было почти готово, видимо, под чутким руководством Барнса, который помешивал еду в здоровенной сковороде, которую сам же сюда и привез.   
— А вот и мы, — объявил Себастьян, втаскивая в кухню пакеты. — Ух ты как вкусно пахнет!  
— Да, ризотто, — Барнс подхватил пакеты у Себастьяна, поставив их на стол и начиная разбирать, подавая покупки Андреа. — Это положи в третий шкаф сверху на вторую полку, — диктовал он. — Это — в нижний второй от мойки…   
Весь процесс занял не больше пяти минут.   
— Да ты мою кухню знаешь лучше, чем я, — прокомментировал все это Гарри.   
— Я на ней чаще готовлю, — тут же ответил Барнс. — Хватайте тарелки и за стол. Быстро.   
— Грозная плюшечка! Дай хоть руки вымыть, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
— Принцесса… — наигранно сурово протянул Барнс.   
— Принцесса? — изумилась Андреа. — Да меня папа принцессой не называл!  
— Меня тоже, — кивнул Себастьян.  
— Странно, если бы тебя кто-то, кроме меня называл принцессой, — спокойно ответил Барнс. — А то что я у него плюшечка, все нормально, да?  
— Ну, папа маму называл ракушечкой, — пожала плечами Андреа. — Один мой бывший пытался называть меня zaya, он русский был. Вообще странно. Так что почему бы и не плюшечка? Вон у тебя какие щеки!  
— Так у меня еще и щеки? — уже непритворно возмутился Барнс. — Да где вы щеки нашли?  
— Вооот! — Себастьян и Андреа ухватили его за щеки каждый со своей стороны.   
— Это все шоколадные торты, — притворно печально сказал Себастьян.  
— Могу себе позволить, — гордо поднял голову Барнс. — В отличие от некоторых… Все, за стол.   
Они поужинали вместе. Себастьян нахваливал ризотто. Барнс притворно смущался, поглаживая его по руке. Вечер явно удался для всех.   
— Ну что, домой? — спросил Барнс. — Или останемся? Наша комната почти готова, там, правда, кровати нет и отделки, но зато есть матрас.   
— Нет, давай домой. Не будем смущать Гарри. Звукоизоляция-то ни к черту.   
— Хорошо, поехали домой. Всем пока. Андреа, ты к нам надолго? — спросил Барнс. — А то в ближайшие дни мы уже не увидимся. Работа.   
— Отпуск у меня до конца недели, — сказала Андреа. — А там как сложится. Если Гарри пригласит, еще приеду.   
— Значит, до встречи, — уверенно ответил Барнс. — В этот раз я за рулем.


	25. Chapter 25

— Котик, ты какой-то странный в последнее время, — заметил Себастьян. — что-то случилось?   
— Да нет, — пожал плечами Барнс, хотя в последний месяц у него было много съемок с переодеванием, и он нервничал. Фотографы попались все как один нервные и себялюбивые, и это бесило. Барнс не представлял, как Себастьян справляется с режиссерами, с которыми работает, потому что самому Барнсу очень хотелось дать фотографам в морду. Да и коллеги по съемкам были большей частью не ахти. — Хотя, да. Они меня заебали, если честно. Хочется все бросить и забить на съемки. Как ты справляешься?   
— Котик, я просто привык. Практика, опыт. Стрижка на камеру и все остальное. Может, тебе просто пора с кем-нибудь подраться?  
— Может, — Барнс снова пожал плечами. — Действительно, дай-ка я узнаю, где и кому сегодня можно набить морду. А лучше двум или трем. Не могу я, принцесса. Вернее, могу, просто, видимо, чего-то не понимаю. Вроде, у меня и получается нормально, ну, раз зовут сниматься. Я, правда, журналы с собой не покупаю, но пролистываю. Но… Может, я просто не создан для этого?  
— Или тебе с фотографами не везет, — сказал Себастьян. — Они же и правда через одного с припиздью.   
— Последний на меня всю дорогу наезжал, что я не так стою, не так, блядь, смотрю. Но он на всех наезжал, так что мне обидно не было, — Барнс залез в ноут, что-то там выискивая, а потом его мобильник прожужжал сообщением. — О, у нас есть адрес. Даже два. Поехали.   
— Как мне одеться? — спросил Себастьян. — Темные очки, кепка, что еще?  
— Да как хочешь, хоть в один из своих волшебных костюмов за дохуя штук, — разрешил Барнс. На такие бои приходили разные люди, очень разные, многие из них хотели бы анонимности по разным причинам, поэтому ему было не важно, как оденется Себастьян. — А я оденусь попроще. Мне в этом еще и драться. Намордник мой прихвати, он в шкафу.   
— А зачем тебе намордник? — удивился Себастьян, послушно доставая черную маску из кладовой. — Это же просто поделка, он не защищает ни от чего.   
— Думаешь, реальная сильно защищала? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Я так эффектнее выгляжу.   
Барнс забрал у Себастьяна намордник, сунув в рюкзак, в котором болталась еще одна футболка, на случай, если та, что на нем, порвется.   
— Ты скоро? — сам он уже стоял в дверях и ждал Себастьяна, одетый в обычные джинсы, футболку с ярким принтом, легкую кожаную куртку и армейские ботинки. На руках были кожаные перчатки без пальцев.   
— Почти готов, — ответил Себастьян, застегивая куртку. — Как поедем?  
— На такси, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Нечего туда на машине приезжать.   
Когда они вышли из такси где-то в районе доков, Барнс уверенно повел Себастьяна какими-то закоулками, похоже, точно зная, куда идти. И действительно, через десять минут пешей довольно быстрой прогулки они подошли к неприметной двери, над которой горел одинокий фонарь. Барнс постучал в дверь, и ему почти сразу открыли.   
— Что надо? — поинтересовался мужик вида классического барного вышибалы. Из-за двери доносились голоса, свист, громкие выкрики.   
— Мы на вечеринку, — просто озвучил Барнс причину их появления, показывая что-то в телефоне.   
— Добро пожаловать, — отошел с прохода вышибала, пропуская их внутрь.   
Внутри было сумрачно, низкие лампы плохо освещали полуподвальное помещение, но Барнс уверенно вел Себастьяна внутрь, пока их взгляду не открылась толпа скандирующих людей, среди которых даже были женщины, стоящих вокруг клетки, в которой мутузили друг друга два мужика. Один из них был намного мельче своего соперника, но пока успешно побеждал.   
— Бой до потери сознания, — пояснил на ухо Себастьяну Барнс. — Можно сдаться.   
— Ты сдавался? — так же на ухо спросил Себастьян.  
— Ты серьезно? — удивился Барнс.   
Себастьян рассмеялся и спросил:  
— Как тебя здесь зовут, и как на тебя можно поставить?  
— Догадайся, зачем мне маска, — сказал Барнс, распуская волосы и доставая свой намордник. — Ты же знаешь, я плохо вживаюсь в образы.   
— Ну так где тусуются букмекеры?  
— А вон, — Барнс указал в толпу на пару самых спокойных и деловитых мужиков с кучей наличности в руках. — Только давай подождем еще пару боев. Это недолго, минут десять.   
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян. — А сколько обычно держишься ты?  
— Не больше пары боев, — заговорил Барнс, и в этот момент тот противник, что был больше, упал в отключке. Публика взревела, кто воплями радости, кто отчаяния. — Потом становится не интересно никому. Я ж не поддаюсь.   
— Кобра! Кто хочет сразиться с победителем? — выкрикнул, перекрывая шум толпы, какой-то мужик, видимо, распорядитель боев. Из толпы отделился плотный мужчина, примерно равный по комплекции победителю предыдущей схватки. — И кто же это у нас? — боец что-то тихо сказал, а распорядитель перекрыл шум своим голосом. — Джонни! Джонни против Кобры!  
Джонни вошел в клетку, и та с лязгом закрылась. Бессознательное тело предыдущего бойца успели вытащить и сейчас приводили в чувство.   
— На тебя высокие ставки? — спросил Себастьян. — На сколько боев ты заявишься?  
— Я редкий гость, поэтому меня не знают, только слухи ходят, — Барнс не спешил ввинчиваться в толпу. — Так что как повезет, но обычно на меня выгодно ставить. А сколько боев… В зависимости от того, насколько быстро я укатываю своего первого, я или решаюсь на второго, или нет.   
— Ставки сделаны! — объявил распорядитель. — Бой!  
— Скучно, когда легко выигрывает один и тот же, — пояснил свои действия Барнс, успев, пока толпа не взревела.   
Себастьян с любопытством смотрел на ринг. Настоящая драка разительно отличалась от постановочной киношной. В ней не было грации и изящества, только ярость и грубая сила.   
Барнс даже особо не смотрел, просто ждал, кто победит, потому что противники были примерно одной весовой категории, но Кобра уже стоял не первый бой, и Барнс видел, как ходит его грудная клетка, а реакция могла бы быть и быстрее. Но он все равно уверенно побеждал, пока Джонни не поймал его в профессиональный военный захват и не придушил.   
— Джонни! — выкрикнул распорядитель. — Кто хочет сразиться с победителем?  
— Начну, пожалуй, — бросил Барнс на ухо Себастьяну и вышел вперед, надевая намордник.   
— Зимний Солдат! — выкрикнул распорядитель привычное слуху Барнса прозвище, и он зашел в клетку. — Зимний Солдат против Джонни!  
Тряхнул головой, оглядел собравшуюся толпу, выпрямив спину и явно красуясь. Если не кривить душой, то Барнсу это нравилось: приветствующая его толпа, от которой просто шибало энергией; предвкушение драки, хоть и нечестной, если посмотреть правде в глаза. Он нашел взглядом Себастьяна и подмигнул ему, а потом повернулся к противнику.   
Джонни был поджарым, явно сильным и ловким, а еще он точно был военным, бывшим или нет, тут сложно было сказать, но он пользовался армейскими приемами.   
До начала боя Себастьян успел протолкаться к букмекеру и поставил на Зимнего Солдата всю свою наличку. Ее было немного, долларов двести, но букмекер сказал, что ставить можно и банковскими переводами. Себастьян решил, что на второй бой Баки поставит все, что выиграет на первом. Что Баки победит, Себастьян ни минуты не сомневался.   
— Ставки сделаны! Бой!  
Барнс принялся обходить своего противника по дуге, и тот пошел так же, не спеша нападать. Они покружили немного, и Джонни не выдержал, кинулся на Барнса, который легко ушел от атаки, продлив движение своего противника, откинув его на сетку. Как ни странно, тут Барнс прекрасно понимал, что публика хочет не только тупого мордобоя, но и какой-нибудь прелюдии к нему. И эту прелюдию он мог обеспечить на ура, просто отшвыривая своего противника, уходя от атак. Но ничто не может длиться вечно, хотя так играть можно было, пока Джонни не выдохнется.   
Джонни в очередной раз кинулся на Барнса, и тот поймал его руку, выворачивая, почти ломая, но он не собирался заниматься членовредительством настолько серьезно, поэтому, взяв на болевой, он тихо спросил.   
— Сдаешься?   
— Щаааз тебе, — прохрипел Джонни, и Барнс его отпустил.   
Следующий раз кулак Джонни чуть-чуть не задел скулу Барнса, а он решил, что игры кончились, и просто заехал ему хорошим хуком справа, стараясь не использовать для ударов левую руку, потому что она все равно была сильнее.   
Джонни пошатнулся, отступив на пару шагов по инерции, тряхнул головой и снова кинулся в бой. Барнс пропустил его вперед, проведя за выставленную руку, словно партнершу в танце, и неплохо саданул по почкам. Он не жалел своих противников никогда, потому что был уверен, что люди вызываются на бой, точно зная, что к чему, и чем все может закончится.   
Джонни от удара рухнул на колени, но Барнс снова не стал его добивать, хотя толпа уже скандировала. Он дал Джонни подняться и уже после этого вырубил его красивым, почти как балетное па, ударом ноги в челюсть.   
Толпа взревела.   
— Зимний Солдат! — выкрикнул распорядитель. — Кто хочет сразиться с победителем?  
Себастьян орал и вскидывал руки вместе со всеми. Пока Баки отдыхал между боями, он протолкался к букмекеру и поставил весь свой немалый выигрыш снова на Зимнего Солдата, не дожидаясь даже, пока объявят его противника.   
Противником оказался здоровенный детина на голову выше Барнса, который пожелал остаться неизвестным, и начался бой.   
Барнс крутился волчком, просто уходя от пудовых кулачищ детины, понимая, что даже ему от удара такого кулака мало не покажется. Тот был прост в бою, в отличие от Джонни, который что-то да знал, и победить его тоже было просто, но все равно хотелось этого странного шоу для всех, и для него самого тоже. Барнсу было неинтересно уложить противника в два удара, а то и в один.   
Но, как и танец с Джонни, эти увертки с безымянным громилой тоже должны были закончиться, и Барнс вырубил его таким же прицельным ударом в челюсть. На пол клетки брызнула кровь и даже вылетела пара зубов.   
Барнса снова объявили победителем, а тот нашел глазами Себастьяна, словно спрашивая еще, или хватит?  
Себастьян вскинул руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем, давая Баки понять, что еще один бой — и хватит.   
Барнс кивнул, ожидая следующего противника. Им оказался юркий парень немного меньше Барнса по комплекции и, похоже, его тут знали, потому что ему даже не пришлось называться, толпа взревела и так.   
— Могильщик! — озвучил прозвище бойца распорядитель. — Бой!  
— Сдавайся сразу, Зимний Солдат, — довольно мирно предложил Могильщик, но Барнс тряхнул головой в отрицательном жесте, и понеслась.   
С этим парнем было не поиграть, он был профи одной из восточных школ боя, и явно не для красоты занимался, а именно чтобы драться.   
В этот раз публика могла насладиться действительно красивым, очень быстрым поединком двух профессионалов, которые наносили хореографически красивые, точные и быстрые удары, которые раз за разом не достигали цели. Вернее, не достигали цели удары Могильщика, а вот Барнс несколько раз по нему попал, и не слабо. А потом и просто вырубил, придушив в захвате.   
Снова раздались вопли радости и отчаяния, а Барнс, картинно поклонившись, вышел из сетки.   
— Что же, нам нужно сразу два новых участника! — объявил распорядитель.  
Толпа зазывала Зимнего Солдата обратно в клетку, но тот не повелся, направляясь сразу к Себастьяну.   
— Дома! — проорал ему в ухо Себастьян. — Все дома!  
Он забрал у букмекера выигрыш и сунул толстую пачку купюр в карман, не считая.   
Барнс кивнул, уводя Себастьяна из этого бедлама, и снял намордник только когда они вышли из этого вертепа.   
— Точно домой? — спросил Барнс, вызывая такси на то же место, откуда они пришли сюда.   
— Да! Ты мой герой! Вот теперь я видел, как выглядит настоящая драка! И как дерется Зимний Солдат!  
Себастьян вытащил из кармана деньги и быстро пересчитал их.  
— Офигеть! Восемнадцать с половиной штук! За полчаса! Половина твои.   
— Почему это половина? — рассмеялся Барнс, который шел сюда не за деньгами, а просто расслабиться.   
— Потому что начальную ставку я делал на свои, — объяснил Себастьян.   
— Жмот, — улыбнулся Барнс и поцеловал Себастьяна.   
— Был бы я жмот, все оставил бы себе, а я делюсь, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — На что потратим? Давай на отдых. Я все-таки организовал себе пару недель в начале ноября. Гавайи ждут нас!  
— Давай на отдых, — согласился Барнс. — А давай там на пару дней арендуем яхту, пройдемся под парусами?  
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян и надвинул кепку поглубже: начался дождь. — Тебя отпустило?  
— Смотря от чего, — снова рассмеялся Барнс, открывая дверь такси, которое только что подъехало, так что вымокнуть они не успели. — От ненависти к фотографам или от толпы и мордобоя?  
— От всего! Кстати, хочешь профессиональный совет?  
— Хочу, — Барнса даже заинтересовало, что за совет может ему дать Себастьян после такого приключения.   
В салоне отвратительно пахло чем-то сладким, играла какая-то этническая музыка, а водила хотел уже что-то сказать, когда Барнс просто глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида, и тот сразу как-то сник, понимая, что его слушать тут не будут.   
— Узнай у своего куратора в агентстве, от которого ты снимаешься, свой рейтинг. При достаточно высоком рейтинге ты можешь выбирать, с каким фотографом будешь работать, а с каким нет. Кстати, от отзывов моделей зависит рейтинг самих фотографов.   
— Слушай, я же понятия не имею об их профессионализме, — начал Барнс. — Может, то, что у них мерзкий характер, это еще ничего, может они, как профессионалы, хороши. А так, откуда я знаю, какой хороший, а какой плохой?  
— Возьми да посмотри финальные снимки, — предложил Себастьян. — Если после просмотра захочется купить, значит, фотограф хороший. А еще они через одного спят с моделями, независимо от пола. Я так по молодости нарывался пару раз.   
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ко мне подкатывать будут? — уточнил Барнс.   
— Будут — это точно. А еще будут злиться, что к тебе невозможно подкатить. Ты же не начинающая девочка-модель, которая больше ничего не умеет. От того, хорошо ли тебя снимут, не зависит, будет ли тебе где жить и что есть. Это чувствуется. По большому счету, у агентства и фотографов нет никакой власти над тобой. Агентство это особо не парит, а некоторых фотографов может злить. Хватает людей, упивающихся властью.   
— Какие же люди злые, — даже как-то расстроился Барнс. Он не понимал этого спекулирования чем бы то ни было ради секса, просто потому, что как может быть приятно спать с кем-то, если знаешь, что это не по-настоящему? Проститутки в эту категорию не входили, потому что тут все ясно и понятно. Но остальное…  
— Не все, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Не все.


	26. Chapter 26

Они быстро доехали домой, Барнс расплатился с водителем, и забыл про него, как про страшный сон. Уже в квартире он прижался к Себастьяну, как только тот снял куртку, и нежно поцеловал.   
— Мы дома, принцесса, — шепнул он Себастьяну.   
— Да, — Себастьян притянул Баки к себе за шлевки штанов. — Ты был великолепен. Я в восторге. Серьезно.   
— Давай, хвали меня, принцесса, — улыбнулся Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по плечам.   
— Ты мой герой! Кстати, тебе выплатили страховую премию за машину?  
— Да, а что? Я ж себе даже новую уже купил, — растерялся Барнс.   
— Ну новую-то ты сразу купил, — согласился Себастьян. — А страховая может долго тянуть.   
— Нет, выплатили уже, не знаю, чего они так быстро. Ты еще не собираешься спать? — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по спине, ни на что не намекая. Он просто хотел поваляться с ним на диване, потискать, просто целоваться и обсуждать что-нибудь неважное.   
— Собирался. Поздно уже. Пойдем?  
— Только при условии, что я тебя потискаю, — рассмеялся Барнс, у которого на завтра были только переводы, привычно подхватил Себастьяна и пошел с ним в спальню.   
Стив тут же побежал за ним, путаясь под ногами. Он сильно вырос и был почти совсем взрослый.   
— Стивка, свали, — прикрикнул Барнс, чуть не споткнувшись и не придавив кота. — Так что, принцесса, обнимашки перед сном?  
— Непременно, — согласился Себастьян и быстро разделся. Он привычно убрал одежду на место, потянулся и плюхнулся на кровать. — Душ завтра.   
— А я, пожалуй, ополоснусь, — сказал Барнс. — Я быстро.   
Он стремительно разделся, побросав вещи где ни попадя, но потом вернулся и все же убрал их. Через пять минут Барнс уже снова был рядом с Себастьяном, голый и слегка влажный.   
— Где мои обнимашки? — спросил он, забираясь в кровать.   
— Иди ко мне, котик, — позвал его Себастьян, спихнув кота с подушки.   
Тут же плюхнувшись рядом, Барнс обнял Себастьяна, прижав его к себе.   
— Скажи, ты хочешь какой-нибудь дорогой отель с номером люкс, или мы не будем выебываться? — поинтересовался Барнс, целуя Себастьяна в висок.   
— Ну мы можем позволить себе повыебываться, теперь-то, — Себастьян ласково взъерошил Баки волосы. — Хочешь что-то попроще? Гонолулу или где-нибудь в стороне?   
— А может, я повыебываться хочу? — улыбнулся Барнс, подставляясь под ладонь Себастьяна. Ему было очень хорошо и спокойно просто вот так вот лежать, чувствовать мужа рядом и ни о чем не думать.   
— Ну тогда “Шератон” или “Хилтон” в Гонолулу.   
— Тут уж выбирай сам, — Барнс совершенно не разбирался в отелях, поэтому, какой из них лучше, виднее было Себастьяну. — А что еще интересного мы себе можем позволить?  
— Ну с тем, что у нас внезапно образовалось восемнадцать тысяч, что угодно: поплавать с дельфинами, съездить на экскурсию к действующему вулкану, всякие спа-извращения, погружение с аквалангом… Яхту арендовать на пару дней, как ты хотел.   
— Да, хочу яхту на пару дней, — согласился Барнс. — Если хочешь, можно завтра-послезавтра еще попробовать бабла срубить так же.   
— Лучше через пару недель. Чтобы не примелькаться. Никто же не дерется каждый день, верно?  
— Верно. Нет, есть совсем отмороженные, которые, считай, только этим и зарабатывают, — Барнс потерся щекой о плечо Себастьяна и положил на него голову. — Но таких мало. Я чаще раза в пару месяцев вообще не появляюсь. Проигрывать я не хочу, да меня и вырубить не так-то просто. А если всегда выигрывать, это тоже запоминается хорошо. Ставки тогда будут печальные.   
— Мы не так нуждаемся в деньгах, чтобы тебе идти драться, если ты не хочешь, — Себастьян гладил Баки по голове, по плечам, вдыхал густой аромат его волос.   
— Знаешь, иногда очень хочется, а иногда не тянет совершенно, — Барнс коснулся губами ключицы Себастьяна. — Мне не очень интересно драться, в большинстве своем там все неумехи, рассчитывающие только на свою силу. Вот последний, Могильщик, с ним было интересно. Он профи. Реально профи, который рассчитывает на умение, а не на силу. Я его уже видел однажды, давно достаточно. Не как в кино, да?  
— Совершенно не как в кино, — согласился Себастьян. — Зря я раньше такого не видел.  
— Почему? Что бы изменилось? — Барнс приподнял голову, посмотрев на Себастьяна.   
— Мне приходится драться на съемках, и это так… очень по-дилетантски.   
— Ну слушай, даже я понимаю, что кино — это зрелище. А если смотреть на настоящую драку, она обычно заканчивается в одну ошибку и пару ударов.   
— Я немного не про то, — Себастьян прижался к Баки теснее. — Я про ярость, адреналин, агрессию. Я никогда этого не испытывал в такой мере, и мне сложно это сыграть.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — изогнул бровь Барнс.   
Конечно, он бы не дал Себастьяну драться на подобных боях, но были другие, попроще, там можно было бы найти кого-нибудь, с кем бы он справился. Хотя Барнс и понимал, что Себастьян не боец, нет в нем этого. В нем самом, наверное, тоже когда-то не было, а может, всегда было, просто открылось только после того, как он очухался, он не знал точно. Это Стиви лез во все заварухи, отстаивая свои идеалы, а Барнс только вытаскивал его из неприятностей. Хотя с ним, конечно, бывало, что сам ввязывался в драку, куда же без этого, но он всегда отстаивал более материальные вещи.   
— Можешь считать меня трусом, но не хочу. Это не мое.   
— Знаешь, по здравому размышлению, я бы тебе и не позволил, — прикинул Барнс все “за” и “против”, снова касаясь губами ключицы. — Я люблю тебя, принцесса, и покалечу или убью за тебя любого, кто попытается сделать тебе больно.   
— Главное — не кидайся на медсестер, которые делали мне укоры, — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
— Хорошо, на медсестер не буду, — пообещал Барнс. — Знаешь, а я уже практически привык к людям, потому что перезнакомился за последнее время с каким-то диким количеством народу. Так что на многолюдном пляже на Гавайях я не буду особо шарахаться.   
— Вряд ли там будет особо многолюдно. Начало ноября — не сезон. Взрослые работают. Дети в школе. К тому же, мы можем не останавливаться в отеле, а арендовать бунгало где-нибудь в тихом месте. Арендовать машину. Я узнавал, такое можно сделать.   
— Тогда тем более остановимся в отеле, — сказал Барнс. — Хочу попробовать — как это. В курятнике на необитаемом острове я уже отдыхал, а вот в отеле, как цивилизованные люди — нет. Можно же, а?  
— Конечно, можно, котик, — Себастьян погладил его по плечу. — Нам это по карману.   
— Просто я никогда никуда не ездил на отдых, — признался Барнс. — Сначала не было возможности, потом не было денег, а потом… В общем, чтобы не убивать, я только в Ваканде был. А Ваканды тут нет. Я много чего не попробовал в жизни, и хочу попробовать это все с тобой. Теперь, когда ты — моя семья, еще больше хочу.   
— Значит, мы закажем люкс в лучшем отеле первой линии в Гонолулу и будем отдыхать. Купаться, загорать, плавать с дельфинами и смотреть, как течет лава.   
— Все, что захочешь. И дельфинов, и вулкан, но я хочу яхту, — Барнс подумал, говорить или нет, но потом решил сказать. — Я лицензию шкипера получил. На управление маломерными парусными и моторными судами.   
— Ого! — восхитился Себастьян. — Когда ты успел? Баки, я так горжусь тобой!  
— Я, скажем так, экстерном сдал, — Барнс обхватил Себастьяна руками и прижал к себе. Он был счастлив рядом, ему было приятно и радостно от того, что, что бы он ни придумал для себя, какое бы дело ни принялся осваивать, он получал только поддержку, и это был для него очень важно: знать, что Себастьян гордится им. — Теорию я и без того знал, определенные знания навигации у меня тоже имеются, самолетом-то я управляю и вертолетом, оставалось только часы практики накатать, и все. Я бы и на вертолет с самолетом права получил, но это дорого выйдет очень. Но я подумаю, может найду, где купить.   
— Зачем? — не понял Себастьян. — Хочешь свой самолет? Реактивный дорого, а малая авиация не имеет смысла, раз мы живем в Нью-Йорке.   
— Нет, самолет не хочу, — мотнул головой Барнс, потеревшись о плечо Себастьяна. — Но, вдруг понадобится, мало ли что…   
— Лучше не надо, но оно будет, чем понадобится, а его нет?  
— Ага, как запасная обойма, — подтвердил Барнс.   
Ему было хорошо и спокойно с Себастьяном, уютно и тепло. У него была семья, которой он дорожил, и сейчас, просто лежа рядом в обнимку Барнс ощущал это как никогда ясно. Ощущал свое счастье.   
— Мне Марго звонила, — вдруг сказал Себастьян. — Жаловалась, что я ей репутацию испортил.   
— В смысле, испортил? Чем? — не понял Барнс, он даже не сразу понял, кто такая Марго. — Это твоя бывшая девушка, что ли?  
— Ну да, моя бывшая. Мы еще в шестнадцатом году разошлись. — Себастьян улегся поудобнее. — А смотри, как выглядит моя личная жизнь для стороннего наблюдателя: в шестнадцатом году я разошелся с Марго и у меня никого не было, пока ты не вернулся в двадцать третьем. Потом мы с тобой очень быстро поженились. То есть до тебя я встречался с девушками-актрисами, а потом хоп — завязал узлом. Прожил так несколько лет, и вдруг внезапно женился на каком-то мутном мужике, который непонятно чем занимается и на нежную ухоженную девушку не похож совершенно.   
— Действительно странно выглядит, — согласился Барнс. — Но я не понял, а ее-то репутация тут при чем?  
— Ну типа она оказалась для меня так плоха, что я разочаровался в женщинах и переключился на мужиков.   
— Ты переключился на одного конкретного мужика, — поправил Барнс. — Ничего, вот представишь меня широкой общественности, больше не будут говорить, что я мутный мужик. Хотя прозрачнее я от этого не стану.   
— Переводчик—обзорщик оружия—модель? Ты загадочный и таинственный. Кстати, я придумал, где мы можем показаться вдвоем.   
— И где же? — заинтересовался Барнс. — Не такой уж я и загадочный. Но, вообще, Зимний Солдат такой и должен быть.   
— Ты в отставке, — напомнил Себастьян. — В конце октября будет предпремьерный показ “Пленников”, у меня там главная роль. Пойдем вместе? Фильм будет заявляться на “Оскара”.   
— Пойдем, конечно. Может, я давно хочу посмотреть, что у тебя за тусовка? — Барнс мягко тихо рассмеялся. — Я хочу, чтобы люди знали, что я у тебя есть. А от повышенного внимания к своей персоне я как-нибудь отобьюсь сам.   
— Ну вот и покажемся, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Официально, так сказать. И сразу уедем отдыхать. Я давно хотел посмотреть на извержение вулкана.  
— Обязательно посмотрим, — пообещал Барнс. — Все, что захочешь, то и посмотрим.   
— И все, что ты захочешь. О, а давай посмотрим завтра “Дрожь земли” — это такой старый смешной фильм про подземных чудищ в Неваде. Ты был в Неваде?  
— Да, я в Неваде одного мужика грохнул, — без задней мысли ответил Барнс. — А фильм давай посмотрим. Почему нет. Смешной, говоришь? Про подземных чудищ?  
— Смешной и милый. К нему потом наснимали шесть сиквелов, но они хуже.   
— А если мне первый понравится, мы все остальные посмотрим? — спросил Барнс. — А я хочу с тобой посмотреть один зомбиапокалипсис, “Пандемия”. С таким же названием есть еще несколько фильмов, но новый, говорят, очень ничего. Я вообще люблю, где научная подоплека есть, а в этом, говорят, ее додали с лихвой.   
— Все посмотрим, — пообещал Себастьян и зевнул. — Давай спать, котик.   
— Спи, принцесса, — Барнс приподнялся, нежно целуя Себастьяна в губы. — Я рядом.   
Когда Себастьян заснул, Барнс тихо выбрался из кровати и пошел дальше переводить. Раз у его мужа завтра выходной, он хотел освободить для них время.


	27. Chapter 27

Захлопнув крышку ноута, Барнс привычно засунул его под диван, на котором скопилось довольно много плюшевых Солдат. Их до сих пор дарили Себастьяну, хотя его карьера Зимнего закончилась больше года назад. Он волновался, потому что сегодня был предпремьерный показ “Пленников”, и Барнс сам согласился на то, чтобы сопровождать на это мероприятие Себастьяна, с которым они должны были встретиться позже, и собираться Барнс должен был сам.   
Это было непросто, потому что Барнс хотел хорошо выглядеть рядом с мужем, вот только, стоя перед зеркалом, не мог решить, какой надеть галстук, собрать волосы или распустить. Себастьян всегда знал ответы на эти вопросы, а вот у Барнса их не было.   
В итоге, так и не придя к какому бы то ни было решению, Барнс оделся точно так же, как на их свадьбу, а волосы распустил, потому что собрать их в действительно приличный хвост без посторонней помощи был не способен, постоянно вылезали петухи, или хвост просто выглядел не очень аккуратно, а так можно было сделать вид задуманной небрежности, как часто делали стилисты перед фотосессиями.   
Глядя на себя в зеркало, Барнс еще раз побрился, понимая, что его щетина растет в разы быстрее, чем у Себастьяна.   
В общем, к этому вечеру, когда надо будет появиться перед кучей народу, он готовился долго и обстоятельно, потому что ударить в грязь лицом было никак нельзя.   
“Я готов” — отправил Барнс сообщение Себастьяну и селфи.   
“Подхвачу тебя на 16-й. Отлично выглядишь”.   
“Для тебя в всегда отлично выгляжу))) Через сколько там будешь?”  
“Через 15 минут. Поспеши”.   
“Буду через 10” — ответил Барнс и, прихватив ключи и легкое пальто, вышел за дверь.   
Он не особо спешил, идти было недалеко, да и его шагом это расстояние преодолевалось очень быстро. Накинув пальто на плечи уже на улице, Барнс вдохнул осенний воздух вечернего города и улыбнулся сам себе. Сегодня очень много народу увидит его, узнает, кого же скрывал его принцесса столько времени даже после свадьбы.   
На шестнадцатой он был десять минут спустя и уже ждал Себастьяна. Тот подъехал на прокатной представительской машине и распахнул заднюю дверцу.   
— Buna seara, — улыбнулся он и продолжил на румынском: — Отлично выглядишь!  
— Ты тоже, принцесса, — также на румынском ответил Барнс, садясь в салон и закрывая дверь. У него всегда дух захватывало от Себастьяна, обработанного стилистами. — Тебя можно поцеловать?  
— Вполне, я же не крашу губы, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Только волосы не трогай.   
Барнс тут же приник к губам мужа, забивая на водителя, которому, по хорошему, вообще не должно было быть дела, что происходит в салоне его автомобиля, пока тут не принялись кого-нибудь убивать.   
— Я волнуюсь, — признался Барнс, оторвавшись от губ Себастьяна, честно не залапав прическу, хотя очень хотелось.   
— Все будет хорошо, — заверил его Себастьян и поправил пиджак. — Ничего особенного там не будет, котик.   
Они продолжали разговаривать на румынском. Довольно регулярно они с Баки разговаривали на тех языках, которые Себастьян знал — для практики. Румынский, немецкий, русский… Это в какой-то момент предложил сам Барнс, понимая, что для языка нужна практика, и ему, собственно тоже.   
Машина остановилась у какого-то — Барнс не знал их все — кинотеатра на Бродвее.   
— Мы приехали? — все так же на румынском спросил Барнс. — А мне можно тебя обнимать при всех?   
Он чувствовал себя глупо, потому что не представлял, что можно для гей-пары, и не повредит ли это Себастьяну.   
— Мы приехали и да, можно, только костюм не помни, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
Они вышли из машины, отпустив водителя, и вошли в охраняемый холл, застеленный красным ковром. Срабатывали вспышки фотокамер, стоял негромкий гул множества голосов. Когда Себастьян вошел, раздались приветственные возгласы.   
Себастьян шел вперед и улыбался. Он знал, что его поснимают у стенда с постером, зададут несколько вопросов. Потом будет фильм, после него — фуршет и снова фотографы. Баки он предупредил заранее.   
Наверное, будучи моделью, можно было бы уже и привыкнуть к вспышкам фотоаппаратов, но Барнса все равно это нервировало. Он не знал, как себя вести, не знал правил игры, и… В общем, был очень взволнован, но старался держаться. Пока они шли, Барнс даже обхватил Себастьяна за талию и состроил самодовольную улыбку, потому что этот мужчина принадлежал ему и никому другому.   
Себастьян ловил любопытствующие, жадные, завистливые взгляды, улавливал шепотки. Вспышки сверкали чаще, чем обычно на таких мероприятиях. Баки вел себя немного слишком демонстративно, но Себастьяна это не беспокоило.   
Несмотря на непрекращающиеся вспышки и гул голосов, Барнс умудрался вычленить из этого гула важное.  
— Кто это со Стэном?  
— Это муж?  
— Ничего себе…   
— Почему он его прятал?  
— Жаль… Но хорош…   
— Похожи…   
— Так вот оно что…   
Барнс слышал эти голоса, раскладывал их, словно на октавы, но не придавал значения, потому что это было совершенно неважно. Они с Себастьяном знали, кто они друг другу, а все остальное было просто пылью, не стоящей внимания.   
Себастьян, улыбаясь, позволил поснимать себя у постера, на котором красовался он с усами, бакенбардами, в распахнутой сорочке и сюртуке с оборванными пуговицами, с напряженным и вдохновленным лицом.   
Смотрящий на все это Барнс был взволнован и старался быть не агрессивным, когда несколько фотографов пожелали снять и его. Помня о том, что ему говорила последний фотограф — беременная, но очень яркая женщина — он развернулся самым удачным ракурсом, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом.   
В его голове звучало “будь собой, я не хочу видеть маску, давай, развернись”, и Барнс развернулся, конечно, не стремясь затмить своего мужа, просто аккуратно работая на камеру.   
Наконец они вошли в зал. Себастьян в первый раз собирался смотреть этот фильм. Он снялся в большинстве сцен, но ему все равно было невероятно интересно, что получилось. Он возлагал большие надежды на этот фильм.  
Когда погас свет, Барнс взял Себастьяна за руку, сжав его пальцы.   
Он немного знал, что будет в фильме, Себастьян не смог утаить всех секретов, но то, что он увидел, его потрясло.   
Фильм повествовал о маньяке, который собрал у себя в гостях всех, кто, как он считал, обидел его за всю жизнь, и персонаж Себастьяна оказался тем, обида на которого прошла через многие десятилетия.  
Себастьян с любопытством смотрел на юного Кларенса Сьюарта, который играл их общего персонажа — графа Эдварда Монтгомери — в детстве. Мальчик был хорош и очень убедителен. Драматическая сцена спасения щенка от ровесника-садиста получилась просто замечательно.   
Барнс смотрел фильмы с замиранием сердца. Он никогда не спрашивал у Себастьяна о том, что в чем он снимается, и сейчас получал колоссальное удовольствие, глядя на происходящее на экране. Он полностью погрузился в атмосферу викторианской Англии, где жестокий маньяк изощренно мучил своих жертв.   
— И это был ты? — пораженно спросил Барнс, когда пошли финальные титры.   
— Да, — гордо сказал Себастьян. — Это был я. Отличный фильм получился. Тебе понравилось?  
— Это было офигенно, — честно сказал Барнс, немного не представляя, что еще может сказать. Если как позировать на камеру, он знал, то вот что сказать мужу о его роли — представления не имел. Но это было важнее. — Ты… Ты был очень убедителен, princessa, — очень тихо, почти на ухо, сказал Барнс, произнеся домашнее прозвище по-русски.   
Зрители начали подниматься и покидать зал. Себастьян тоже встал и потянул Баки за собой.   
— Спасибо, котик, — сказал он. — Мне, кстати, очень понравился финал. Граф Монтгомери, не перенеся тягот, уплыл в Австралию.   
— Да, финал шикарен, — согласился Барнс. Он смотрел на наставленные на них камеры и нервничал, потому что все равно не привык к ним.   
К Себастьяну подскочила журналистка из “Муви Ревью”, судя по удостоверению прессы. Она начала спрашивать о фильме, о роли, держа перед собой диктофон, но при этом все время косилась на Баки. Себастьян отвечал, улыбаясь, скалился на камеры.  
— Ваш спутник, — не выдержала журналистка. — Кто он?   
— Мой муж, — с гордостью сказал Себастьян. — Джеймс Барнс.   
Весь ажиотаж вызвал у Барнса тихую истерику, и когда к нему подскочили репортеры, он чуть не смел их одним ударом, остановив движение в зародыше, понимая, что они не причинят Себастьяну вреда. А вот реального интереса к себе он все равно не ожидал, как ни готовился к нему.   
— У вас все? — не очень вежливо спросил у репортерши Барнс.   
— Как вы суровы, мистер Барнс, — она покачала головой, улыбнулась и отошла.   
На фуршете после показа Себастьян больше общался со знакомыми и полузнакомыми людьми, представляя им Баки, чем ел. Не страшно — поужинает дома. Баки вымученно улыбался и пожимал руки. Чувствуя себя совершенно идиотски.   
Он понимал всю важность пребывания рядом, понимал, что он тут тоже в определенном смысле востребованный персонаж, хотя и не имел никакого отношения к фильму, но он сам подписался на это все, поэтому старался соответствовать.   
Наконец мероприятие начало подходить к концу, и Себастьян увел Баки. Они забрали пальто из гардероба и вышли на улицу.   
Здесь тоже ждали фанаты. Себастьян раздал несколько автографов, снялся в паре селфи и вызвал машину.   
— Вот мы и показали тебя общественности, — сказал Себастьян в машине. — Ну что, домой?  
— Конечно, домой, — оживился Барнс, который слегка обалдел от этого показа.   
Дома Себастьян переоделся, и тут ему позвонил его агент.  
— Ты в уме? — спросил он. — В смысле, ты правда женат?  
— Правда, и это мое личное дело.   
— Да ты половину ролей потеряешь, тебе даже предлагать не будут!  
— Посмотрим, — спокойно ответил Себастьян. — Посмотрим.   
— Ты… Ты! Мог бы хоть на свадьбу пригласить.   
— Это было камерное мероприятие в кругу семьи, Джон. Извини.   
Джон просто отключился.


	28. Chapter 28

— Гонолулу, принцесса, — очень тихо сказал Барнс на русском, когда объявили посадку.  
Себастьян зевнул и открыл глаза.   
— И правда, — сказал он. — Это я весь полет проспал?  
— Да, ты проспал весь полет, — подтвердил Барнс. — Просыпайся, мой хороший.   
— Да я уже, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Сколько градусов за бортом?  
— За бортом двадцать пять по Цельсию. Вода двадцать семь, — сразу отозвался Барнс. — Я люблю тебя, принцесса.   
— Вот прямо тут? — удивился Себастьян, пробираясь к выходу из самолета. — И прошу тебя, не называй меня так при посторонних.  
— Хорошо, не буду, — пообещал Барнс. — Прости.   
Гавайи. Барнсу не приходилось бывать здесь ни в бытность свою человеком, ни Зимним Солдатом, и сейчас он предвкушал новые впечатления, безусловно интересные и радостные, потому что рядом был Себастьян. До него Барнс даже не предполагал, что можно так утонуть в человеке, отдать всего себя одному-единственному и не просить ничего взамен.   
Барнс давно предвкушал эти две недели только вдвоем, потому что, хоть они и жили вместе, и вот уже почти полгода как были женаты, оба они были достаточно занятые люди, чтобы ценить время проведенное вместе. Вдобавок график у них обоих был ненормированный, и не всегда удавалось подгадать выходные друг под друга, хотя Барнс старался отодвигать все свои дела, чтобы побыть с Себастьяном.   
Служащий отеля с табличкой встречал их в аэропорту, проводил до машины — Себастьян заказал эту услугу.   
— Давай сейчас приедем в отель, пообедаем и сразу на пляж, — предложил он. — Хочу купаться.   
— Это предложение или указание к действию? — улыбнулся Барнс, у которого вообще не было никаких планов.   
— Если у тебя другие планы, я готов слушать, — улыбнулся Себастьян, с любопытством глядя в окно. Он никогда не был на Гавайях, и ему было невероятно интересно.   
— У меня один план — ты, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по колену. — Значит, идем купаться. А вообще, помимо всего, я бы хотел выбраться в город, хоть посмотреть, как оно тут.   
— Значит, выберемся, — согласился Себастьян. — Уф, две недели вне всего! Я предвкушаю! Но на острове было тоже хорошо, у меня как следует мозги прочистились.   
— Ну, на остров можно в следующем году попробовать выбраться, — предложил Барнс, тут же перебирая в голове, что еще необходимо туда взять, но быстро прекратил маяться дурью. — А я хочу на Северный полюс. У русских туда круиз есть.   
— Ты же не любишь холода! — удивился Себастьян.   
— Но я никогда не был на Северном полюсе, — резонно заметил Барнс. — Поэтому я туда хочу.   
— Только без меня, хорошо?   
В номере Себастьян сразу вышел на балкон и уставился на океан.   
— Как же здесь хорошо! — воскликнул он. — Переоденусь — и обедать! А потом вон на тот пляж.   
Барнс вышел следом, обнимая Себастьяна, и тоже уставился на лазурную гладь воды. Отсюда океан был словно пятнистым и убегал далеко за горизонт, поблескивая бликами солнца.   
— Да, моя принцесса, — согласился он со всем, чего бы Себастьян сейчас не предложил.   
— Вода — двадцать семь градусов, — мечтательно сказал Себастьян. — Настоящее счастье.   
— Так иди уже переодевайся, — посоветовал Барнс, — пока я не пересмотрел наши планы на ближайшие пару часов.   
Себастьян хохотнул и пошел разбирать чемодан. Он быстро переоделся в тонкую темно-серую футболку и легкие голубые джинсы, взял любимые темные очки. Бейсболку, подумав, он решил оставить в номере.   
— Ты тоже переоденься, — сказал он. — Тепло же.   
Барнс уже закопался в своем рюкзаке, чемоданы он не признавал как класс, говоря, что они только мешаются, занимают целую руку и еще причин двадцать. Выудив любимую футболку с кэповским щитом и длинные джинсовые шорты, он затолкал свою одежду обратно в рюкзак, чтобы с ходу не растрясти ее по всему номеру, а потом принялся заплетать волосы, которые отросли до поясницы, в косу, потому что перед самолетом успел только наскоро завязать их в хвост.   
— И берцы? — спросил Себастьян, переодевшийся в сандалии.   
Барнс молча пихнул ногой пакет с кедами, который лежал рядом с рюкзаком. Себастьян проверил карманы — телефон на месте, бумажник на месте.  
— Пойдем?  
Они спустились вниз и направились к ресторану мимо бассейна, вокруг которого были расставлены шезлонги.   
— Ночью должно быть красиво, помнишь, на фотках есть этот бассейн? — Барнс не стесняясь вертел головой, оглядывая территорию, сравнивая ее тем, что было на фотографиях.   
— И можно купаться ночью, — радостно кивнул Себастьян. — Кстати, Дон приписывает то, как я выгляжу, диете, которую он для меня составил, представляешь?  
— Пусть лелеет свои мечты, — заржал Барнс. — Не разочаровывай человека. Но ты ему намекни, что не только в ней дело.   
— Да я всем говорю, что это секс и рыбий жир, — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
— Нет, это я у тебя такой замечательный, — промурлыкал Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по пояснице, задевая задницу.   
Рассматривая внутренний двор отеля, Барнс, как обычно, не мог просто насладиться видом, старые привычки никуда не делись, он просто перестал заморачиваться на эту тему, и теперь прикидывал лежки для снайпера даже с удовольствием, а иногда вообще проигрывал в голове два-три варианта захвата территории.   
— Хочу на обед что-нибудь экзотическое, — сказал Себастьян, усаживаясь за столик с видом на роскошную клумбу. Он открыл меню. — Гавайская кухня, американская и итальянская. Отлично!   
— А я хочу рыбы. Просто рыбы. Но много, — Барнс стал пролистывать меню, вчитываясь только в рыбные блюда, но в итоге все равно прочел все, прикидывая на следующий раз.   
На самом деле, больше всего сейчас интересовала Барнса не еда, не океан, не отель, а Себастьян, которого хотелось затащить в койку и не выпускать оттуда как минимум пару часов. Но в планах был обед и купание, и, похоже, койка откладывалась на вечер и ночь, которые Барнс предвкушал.  
Себастьян заказал куриный шашлык в гавайском маринаде, салат и маринованное манго. А еще — красное вино, сразу бутылку, потому что сегодня он собирался расслабиться.   
Барнс заказал шесть разных рыбных блюд, прикинул, что вином с ним поделятся, и не забыл про десерт, откопав в меню шоколадный чизкейк. Официантка ничуть не удивилась количеству заказанного, только уточнила, не нужны ли им еще приборы и, получив отрицательный ответ, удалилась.   
После обеда они зашли в номер переодеться, чтобы пойти купаться, но у Барнса купаться почему-то не было настроения, и он прихватил с собой ноут, прикинув, что, пока Себастьян плещется, можно урвать немного времени на работу.   
На пляже он устроился в шезлонге под зонтиком, выбрав место, где рядом никого не было. В отеле вообще оказалось не так много народу, не сезон все-таки.   
— Я тебя тут подожду, принцесса, — сказал Барнс Себастьяну, открывая ноут. — Плескайся.  
Себастьян поцеловал Баки в щеку и унесся к воде. Она была прекрасна! Такая теплая, ласковая, соленая! Себастьян обожал океан.  
Несмотря на то, что Барнс был полностью поглощен переводом, женщину, заинтересованно наблюдавшую за ним, он заметил сразу. Ухоженная блондинка лет сорока с идеальной фигурой, она была даже хороша, если бы Барнс интересовался кем-то еще, кроме Себастьяна, а так он просто отметил, что она явно им заинтересована, но списал все на Себастьяна, решив, что она увидела их вместе и теперь разглядывает компаньона известного актера. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что женщина подойдет и заговорит с ним.   
— Добрый день, — улыбнулась она, говоря по-английски с явно русским акцентом. Ее совершенно не смутило, что Барнс занят.   
Он же решил не хамить, потому что его воспитали относиться к женщинам с определенным пиететом.   
— Добрый, — ответил он по-русски и совершенно без акцента, сказались годы, проведенные в Союзе.   
— О, так вы русский? — удивилась она, явно не ожидавшая такого поворота.   
— Нет, я американец, — покачал головой Барнс. — Вы что-то хотели?  
— На вас похож один известный актер, Себастьян Стэн, — сказала она, присаживаясь на рядом стоящий шезлонг, явно не собираясь уходить и желая продолжить разговор. Вопрос Барнса она просто проигнорировала, а он мысленно взмолился, чтобы Себастьян не возвращался, пока он не отошьет эту прилипчивую мадам. Иначе она точно никуда сама не денется, в этом Барнс был уверен.   
— Да, мне иногда это говорят, — вежливо ответил он, судорожно ища повод спровадить красавицу, охочую, судя по всему, до его принцессы. Иначе зачем бы ей еще упоминать Себастьяна?  
— Вы так хорошо говорите по-русски. Жили в России? — спросила она, и тут Барнс понял, что он ошибся. Эта женщина засмотрелась на него уже после того, как Себастьян ушел купаться. Значит, его она не видела, потому что ее точно не было на пляже, когда они пришли. И если бы ее интересовал именно Себастьян, она был стала расспрашивать о нем, тем более, раз его нет рядом, чтобы затянуть время и дождаться звезду. Но ее интересовал сам Барнс.   
Нет, он знал, что красив, знал себе цену, был лишен ложной скромности, и это была не первая попытка свести с ним знакомство, возможно, даже и близкое. Но он пресекал такие поползновения на корню.   
Но сейчас ему внезапно захотелось посмотреть, как обломается эта дама, когда она узнает, что он не просто похож на Себастьяна Стэна, а еще и его муж. Значит, у дамы было еще минут сорок до того, как Себастьян накупается и вернется к нему.   
— Да, я какое-то время жил в России, — Барнс приветливо улыбнулся, закрывая ноут. — Но вообще я переводчик.   
— Как интересно, а здесь отдыхаете, или по делам? — она ответила на улыбку, поправляя очень элегантные солнцезащитные очки.   
— Отдыхаю, — кивнул Барнс, стараясь выдавать минимум информации. — А вы издалека сюда приехали?  
— Из Владивостока. У меня там свой бизнес, вот выкроила пару недель отпуска, чтобы развеяться, — ответила она и представилась: — Алина.   
— Джеймс, — отвели на любезность Барнс. — И что, вы тут совсем одна?  
— Может быть на “ты”, Джеймс? — предложила Алина.   
— Хорошо, можно на “ты”, — согласился Барнс.   
— Да, одна, — Алина печально вздохнула. — Подружки предпочли Гоа, а я решила посмотреть нетривиальный для русских кусочек мира. Тем более, что из Владивостока до Гонолулу лететь всего восемь с половиной часов. А ты откуда?  
— Из Яблока, в смысле, из Нью-Йорка, — Барнс поправился, потому что не был уверен, в ходу ли это именование во Владивостоке. — Бывала там?  
— Нет, я первый раз в Америке вообще, — призналась Алина. Барнс не очень открыто разглядывал ее, отмечая, что, скорее всего, она ровесница Себастьяна, в отличной форме, хороша собой и тоже знает себе цену.   
Похоже, раз она тут одна, Алина искала, с кем бы проводить длинные вечера и темные южные ночи. Оставалось понять, что ее толкнуло именно к Барнсу, хотя он тут больше одиноких мужчин не видел. Похоже, у Алины просто не было выбора, хотя у такой дамы выбор есть всегда.   
— Я объездила всю Европу. И Западную, и Восточную. Но больше по работе, — легко рассказывала Алина. — А отдыхать обычно езжу на всякие популярные в России курорты в Греции и Египте. Но в этот раз решила подкопить и шикануть. В конечном счете, один раз живем, а всех денег не заработаешь. А ты только русский знаешь?   
— Нет, я много языков знаю, все перечислять не буду, но японский, китайский и хинди туда входят, — Барнс понял, что хвастается и похваляется перед Алиной, какой он волшебный. Словно тоже пытался ее склеить. С другой стороны, она явно хотела отношений без обязательств, которые закончатся, как только она покинет отель. Кольца на пальце он у Алины не заметил, но это не значило, что мужа нет. Она у него кольцо явно заметила, но не придала этому совершенно никакого значения.   
— Здорово, — искренне восхитилась Алина. — А я только английский, но говорю плоховато. Так здорово, что ты русский знаешь. Прямо… Здорово, в общем. А ты тут надолго? А давно приехал? Я позавчера приехала, еще неделя осталась и снова домой, в суровые трудовые зимнии будни. Ты бывал во Владивостоке?  
— Да, приезжал по работе, — кивнул Барнс.   
Он помнил, как ему пришлось задержаться во Владивостоке в бытность свою Солдатом, потому что погода была такая, что добраться до Токио, в котором у него была миссия, было просто невозможно ни на чем.   
— Ой, слушай, а ты на всех языках, которые знаешь, так чисто говоришь? — спросила Алина. — А ты тексты переводишь, или синхронист?  
— Обычно тексты, — Барнс отвечал скорее для поддержания беседы, и он, похоже, действительно был интересен Алине, потому что про сходство с Себастьяном она уже забыла. — На многих, на которых часто говорю. Иногда подрабатываю синхронистом. А ты чем занимаешься?  
— Ну, у меня бизнес свой… Ай, да не важно, бизнес и бизнес, — отмахнулась Алина, взмахнув наманикюренной рукой. — Слушай, а ты чего не купаешься? Вода супер просто.  
— Да не хочу особо, — пожал плечами Барнс и подумал, чего бы такое спросить у Алины, чтобы заставить говорить ее. — И как тебе Гавайи? Я, признаюсь, только сегодня прилетел и вообще тут первый раз. Ходила куда-нибудь в городе?  
— Нет, еще не собралась, отрываюсь на пляже. Дома, конечно, тоже пляж есть, но дома сейчас уже снег лежит, а тут песочек, водичка теплая. Класс, — защебетала Алина. — Я хочу как-нибудь сходить в город, посмотреть, как тут. Но, знаешь, я поняла, что все курортные города одинаковы. Они рассчитаны на туристов, поэтому все дорого. Так что если я соберусь в город, то только посмотреть. И, может быть, на обзорную экскурсию. Я решила устроить себе исключительно ленивый отдых. А ты, у тебя есть планы? Ты, кстати, на сколько приехал?  
— На две недели, — Барнс не спешил говорить, что он тут не один, а, тем более, с мужем, желая, чтобы эффект от потрясения был еще полнее. Да и Алина не интересовалась, один ли он, наверное, решив, что один, ведь они разговаривали уже какое-то время, а ни к нему никто не подошел, ни он никуда не собирался. Сидел и трепался с ней, не выказывая недовольства. — Планы есть. С дельфинами поплавать, на яхте покататься, погулять по городу, посмотреть на извержение вулкана.   
— Ничего себе у тебя планов, — удивилась Алина. — А отдыхать-то когда будешь?  
— Я за активный отдых, — усмехнулся Барнс.   
Они вели неспешную беседу, обсуждая всякую фигню типа отеля. Барнс решил выяснить, что тут есть интересного и как сервис, и Алина, уже вызнавшая все, что можно, с удовольствием принялась рассказывать. Они обсуждали дельфинов, когда Барнс заметил выходящего из воды Себастьяна, и понял, что предвкушает момент, когда тот подойдет к ним.   
Барнс заметил, что с некоторых пор он стал практически хвастаться тем, кто его муж. Нет, не все начинали смотреть на него как-то сильно иначе, а на съемках однажды даже попался коллега-гомофоб, который посмел нелестно высказаться о самом Барнсе, но на это ему было плевать, о ебущих друг друга мужиках в целом и, что было его роковой ошибкой, прошелся по Себастьяну. Если бы он все это сказал Барнсу в лицо, наверное, он отделался бы легким испугом и получил бы совет не раскрывать рта, даже если думаешь, что тебя не слышат. Он же сказал это не Барнсу, но Барнс услышал. После чего коллега очень неудачно упал, сломав себе голень. Не без помощи Барнса, конечно.  
Себастьян накупался и выбрался на берег. Постоял, обсыхая, и пошел к Баки, на шезлонге рядом с которым растянулась какая-то блондинка. Что ли Баки клеют? Как интересно.  
Себастьян подошел к мужу, наклонился над ним, поцеловал и взял полотенце со свободного шезлонга.   
— Зря ты купаться не пошел, вода прекрасная.   
Появление Себастьяна застало Алину на полуслове, она хотела продолжить говорить что-то о местном зоопарке, в который, наверное бы, сходила, но так и осталась с открытым ртом, а Барнс видел даже под очками, как глаза у нее расширились.   
Барнс остался доволен произведенным эффектом, потому что Алина в своем удивлении была чудо как хороша.   
— Где-то здесь по сценарию я прошу автограф? — быстро справившись с потрясением, спросила Алина по-английски.   
Себастьян немедленно изобразил несчастного котика.   
— А может, не надо? Джеймс, намажешь мне спину кремом от загара?  
— В следующий раз, — кивнула Алина.   
Барнс отметил, что поведении Алины практически не изменилось, ее совершенно не смущало ни то, что перед ней известный актер, ни то, что она только что минут сорок трепалась с его парнем, и этот парень ни словом не обмолвился, что он вообще тут не один. Ни то, что они геи. И, похоже, никуда не собиралась уходить, а прогонять ее он не спешил.   
— Себастьян, ты не против, если мы перейдем на русский? — спросил Барнс, размазывая по его коже крем, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. — Тебе — практика и общение с носителем языка, мне все равно, а Алине удобнее, — и добавил, представляя их друг другу: — Алина, Себастьян. Себастьян, Алина.   
Себастьян повернулся к Алине и улыбнулся.   
— Русский так русский, — сказал он. — У меня действительно маловато языковой практики.   
— Можно на “ты”? — поинтересовалась Алина, усевшись и закинув ногу на ногу.   
— Можно и на “ты”, — снова улыбнулся Себастьян. Он нацепил темные очки, намазался кремом и развалился на шезлонге.   
Солнце медленно спускалось вправо, на запад, дул легкий теплый ветер.  
— Джеймс, нам надо обязательно выбираться к южному теплому морю раз в год. Главное, чтобы без ураганов.   
— Ураганы? — вопросительно изогнула идеально выверенную бровь Алина.   
— Да, нам довелось вляпаться в ураган, когда мы отдыхали на необитаемом острове несколько лет назад, — ответил ей Барнс.   
— Вспоминать прикольно, но оказаться там было на самом деле довольно неприятно. К тому же у нас уплыла рыба!  
— Большая рыба? — спросила Алина, улыбаясь.   
— Очень, — кивнул Себастьян. — Так обидно было. К тому же ураган разбил лодку, и новой мы наловить уже не могли.   
— Действительно печально, — покачала головой Алина. — И долго же вы были на острове без лодки и без рыбы?  
— Дня два? — Себастьян посмотрел на Баки. — Уже не помню. Джеймс ловил рыбу руками, он умеет.   
— Да, два дня. Потом отпуск закончился, — печально вздохнул Барнс, вспоминая их первую совместную поездку.   
Сейчас Барнс понимал, что он сильно изменился с тех пор, а вот чувства к Себастьяну ничуть. Они так и оставались яркими, горячими, глубокими.   
— Значит, Джеймс знает кучу языков, умеет ловить рыбу руками… — протянула Алина. — Я чувствую, что это только начало в длинном списке его умений. А вы, если не секрет, давно вместе?  
— Седьмой год, — ответил Себастьян. — Но поженились только в этом году.   
— Так вы ещё и женаты, — Барнсу было видно, как округлились от удивления ее глаза, но не более. — Свадебное путешествие? Вообще, шесть с лишним лет — немалый срок для отношений. Нда… Не думала я, когда подходила к одинокому красивому мужчине, что он окажется женат, да ещё и на другом красивом мужчине, который к тому же и известный актер. Ты, кстати, очень неплохо говоришь по-русски, только акцент. Ну, мой английский тоже с жутким акцентом, так что все нормально. Слушайте, вы же, наверное, в стольких разных местах бывали, столько всего видели. Необитаемый остров, офонареть же можно.  
— Нет, это долгожданный отпуск, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Свадебным путешествием у нас была поездка на ранчо в Техас к моему другу. А на необитаемый остров мы попали, потому что это было только начало наших отношений, и я не хотел светиться с Себастьяном на публике, как его партнёр. Сейчас вспоминаю, и кажется, что это было целую жизнь назад.  
— Ну это и правда давно было, — согласился Себастьян. — Алина, а чем ты занимаешься? Я про Владивосток вообще ничего не знаю. Он вроде рядом с Китаем?  
— Рядом с Китаем, рядом с Японией, — кивнула Алина. — Вообще, Владик, он маленький город, с Москвой или Питером даже и сравнивать нечего. Климат у нас не ахти, и воняет от заливов какой-то гадостью вечно. Вроде бы и купаться есть где, но я брезгливая до жути, поэтому езжу по курортам иных стран. А занимаюсь я бизнесом, но не скажу, каким, — она хитро улыбнулась. — Останется во мне загадка.  
Барнсу нравилось в Алине то, что она вела с ними спокойную беседу, не пожирая глазами “американскую знаменитость”. Казалось, ей вообще не было дела до того, что Себастьян известный актер. Она просто была скучающей одинокой женщиной, которая искала себе компанию, чтобы расцветить приятный отдых. Нет, судя по улыбке и поглядываниям, Алина ещё не отступилась от идеи склеить, но теперь уже не одного Барнса, а их обоих, но вела себя очень прилично, и Барнс не видел причин прекращать общение, только если оно докучает Себастьяну. Но и тот пока не выказывал признаков недовольства, а Барнсу было давно известно, что его принцесса не будет терпеть то, что ему не нравится.


	29. Chapter 29

Позже, в номере после ужина, Себастьян, устроившись на балконе в шезлонге и глядя в полное звезд небо, сказал:  
— Давно я не общался с женщиной, которой было бы наплевать, кто я. Прям-таки грустно за нее, что мы не оправдали ее ожиданий.   
— Думаю, мы оправдали самое главное ее ожидание. Мы оказались приятными собеседниками, — Барнс сидел на полу балкона напротив Себастьяна и бездумно гладил и мял его стопу. — Думаю, она нас ещё поймает, если опять заскучает. Смотри, а то ещё уговорит нас сходить с ней в зоопарк. Он тут совсем рядом.  
Алина оказалась интересным собеседником, и Барнс не видел большой беды, если они снова уделят ей часок-другой своего времени. Не каждый день, конечно.  
— Давай попозже сходим искупаться. Смотри, какая луна, — к луне Барнс сидел спиной, но, задрав голову, разглядел ее практически полный лик, висящий на небе.  
Если бы у него спросили, как ему на Гавайях, Барнс бы сказал, что ещё не понял, потому больше двенадцати часов полета, а потом полдня в отеле никак не характеризовали этот курорт. Но рядом был Себастьян, поэтому, что бы ни было дальше, оно уже было хорошим.  
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян. — Только полотенца надо будет взять из номера, на пляже уже все убрали. Но в зоопарк я не пойду. Не люблю зоопарки. И мне не восемь лет. — Он потянулся за телефоном. — Что сначала — дельфины, яхта или вулкан?  
— Давай вулкан, — предложил Барнс. — Потом дельфины, а потом уже яхта. Где-то в промежутке город ещё.  
Погладив Себастьяна по стопе, Барнс коснулся губами свода, и снова принялся гладить. Для него это был очень вдумчивый и медитативный процесс.  
— Пешком, на вертолете или на катере? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Если у нас будет яхта, с воды мы и так посмотреть сможем, — логично рассудил Барнс. — С воздуха красиво, уверен, но неоправданно дорого. Пешком?  
— Вертолет — это прежде всего неатмосферно, — заметил Себастьян.   
— Мне не принципиально, принцесса, — Барнс прекратил наглаживать стопу Себастьяна и встал на колени между его ног, поглаживая внутреннюю часть бедер, недвусмысленно намекая. — Как захочешь, так и посмотрим. Но вообще, если с воды, то можно яхту и вулкан совместить.  
Он тонул в Себастьяне, терял себя, полностью растворяясь в нем, забываясь, и только огромным усилием Барнс сейчас что-то мог обсуждать.  
Себастьян раздвинул колени.  
— Я хочу посмотреть на него и с суши. Вот, пишут, что с моря может быть опасно, потому что лава иногда всплывает. Плохая идея рисковать прокатной яхтой.  
— Плохая, — согласился Барнс, но скорее эхом, потому что сам он уже был не здесь, он уже плыл и плавился от близости Себастьяна.  
Присев на пятки, Барнс просунул руки под любимую задницу, а сам потерся о Себастьяна всем собой, как огромный кот, урча и тяжело, глубоко дыша. У него темнело в глазах от ощущения родного и любимого, только его, рядом, близко-близко. Он, прижавшись, чувствовал, как наливается силой чужой член, а его собственный уже давно сдерживала только джинсовая ткань.  
Себастьяна всякий раз поражало, как его тело реагирует на Баки. Горячо, бурно, без осечек — а раньше у него, как у всякого мужчины, случались осечки. Возраст? Какой возраст? Баки был лучше любого афродизиака и надежнее виагры.   
— Может, в постель? — предложил Себастьян. — Испытаем отельную кровать на прочность.   
Барнс уложил голову на бедро, жмуря глаза, и, одной рукой продолжая сжимать ягодицу, второй гладил член Себастьяна через ткань. Нежно-нежно. И дышал при этом горячо-горячо, сбивчиво.  
Хотелось не спешить и, одновременно, сорваться, разорвать так мешающую одежду, приникнуть к Себастьяну, задохнуться от ощущения горячей кожи под руками и губами… Барнс ни с кем больше не испытывал такого острого, почти болезненного, сладкого возбуждения, как со своим мужем. Он не проверял специально, но считал, что ни на кого другого у него просто не встанет.  
Себастьян дышал часто и возбужденно. Он хотел. Он сам еще не знал, как именно, но хотел.   
— В кровать! — решительно приказал он, потрепав Баки по волосам. — Сейчас же.   
Барнс поднялся легко, стремительно, во весь свой немалый рост, хотя только что чуть не лужицей растекался у ног Себастьяна. Посмотрел на него шало, пьяно, потянул за руку и почти рванул на себя, поднимая, сжимая в объятиях, и впился в губы жарким поцелуем, словно его лет десять никто не целовал.  
Мысли кончились. Все и разом. Осталось только желание, растекающееся по венам расплавленным металлом.  
— Трахни меня, принцесса, — выдохнул Барнс ему в губы.  
— Непременно, котик, — пообещал Себастьян, таща Баки в спальню.  
Он быстро разделся и выпрямился перед Баки, красуясь. Стоящий член гордо покачивался. Себастьян погладил его.   
Избавившись от одежды быстрее, чем по армейским нормативам, Барнс забрался в карман рюкзака и вытащил оттуда смазку, кинул тюбик на кровать.  
Медленно-медленно, хотя ещё минуту назад хотел обратного, Барнс приближался к Себастьяну, предвкушая этот момент касания, словно великое таинство.   
Обнаженный Себастьян был ему доступен по первому требованию, и все равно бывали моменты, как этот, когда напряжённое желание густой патокой разливалось в воздухе, искрясь между ними электрическими разрядами. Барнс дотронулся ладонью до груди Себастьяна и ухнул, словно в пропасть.  
Ладонь Баки обжигала так, что Себастьян ахнул. Он притянул Баки к себе, чувствуя, как его твердый член упирается в живот.   
— Котик хочет моего члена в заднице? — севшим от возбуждения голосом спросил он.   
— Я хочу тебя. Как угодно. Сейчас! — на одном дыхании сказал Барнс, обхватывая ладонью оба их члена, а другой проходясь по спине. — А потом я буду тебя нежить и вылизывать. А сейчас хочу быстро, так, чтобы искры из глаз.  
Себастьян развернул его и толкнул на постель. Если бы Баки не хотел, его невозможно было бы сдвинуть с места, но сейчас он послушно упал на кровать и встал на четвереньки на ее краю.   
Себастьян взял смазку и быстро растянул его, смазал себя и толкнулся в тугое, тесное, горячее. Замер ненадолго, давая Баки освоиться, а потом принялся быстро и резко трахать его, притягивая к себе за бедра.   
От каждого движения Себастьяна по телу прокатывали горячие волны наслаждения. Барнс чутко чувствовал каждый толчок, подавался навстречу, гнулся под руками, то запрокидывая, то опуская голову. Волосы его растрепались, упав тяжёлой волной, скрыв красивое лицо с распахнутым в беззвучном крике ртом.   
— Сильнее! — взвыл он.  
Ощущение горячего члена в заднице и невозможность коснуться, прижаться, вплавиться, создавали просто феерический контраст. Барнс хотел, чтобы Себастьян его хотя бы погладил, коснулся рукой спины, но не мог сказать и пары осмысленных слов.  
Себастьян отпустил себя. Рядом с Баки он постоянно забывал, что достаточно силен, потому что Баки все равно был сильнее, но сейчас, вколачиваясь в горячее податливое тело, он ощущал себя Гераклом.   
По комнате разносился звук частых шлепков тела о тело. Себастьян впивался в Баки пальцами так, что у того наверняка останутся синяки. Впрочем, они сойдут к утру.   
Себастьяну одновременно хотелось кончить и хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно.   
От сильных рук, сжимающих его бедра, от резких толчков, от невозможности коснуться, от острого напряжения, разлитого в воздухе, от томительного желания, яркого и сладко-горького, Барнс оказался на краю очень быстро.   
Внутри словно взорвалась сверхновая, ослепляя, лишая возможности связно мыслить, оглушая, сметая ярким оргазмом. По телу Барнса прошла волна, словно судорога, он кончил, закричав, сжимая в себе Себастьяна.  
Все тело словно мелко вибрировало, гиперчувствительное к любому прикосновению.  
Себастьян догнал его в несколько толчков, тесно прижался, словно пытаясь запереть свое семя в теле Баки. Он гладил его по взмокшей спине, к которой прилипли разметавшиеся волосы, по заднице, по бокам.   
От осознания того, что Себастьяну так же хорошо, как и ему, Барнс чуть не кончил второй раз. Он медленно оседал на кровать, предлагая своему мужу распластаться на нем, накрыть его собой. Сейчас, когда первый голод был утолен, хотелось медленно и нежно, хотелось чувствовать губы, руки, самому скользить по любимому телу.  
— Ты невероятный, — хрипло сказал Барнс.  
— Ты тоже, котик, — Себастьян улегся поверх Баки и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он знал, что Баки любит такое.   
Барнс убрал волосы, чтобы они не лезли Себастьяну в лицо, но дело это было гиблое, такую гриву так просто не уберешь в сторону. Он размеренно дышал, чувствуя тяжёлое тело, лежащее на нем сверху, полно-полно ощущая сейчас Себастьяна.  
— Вот я сейчас отдохну и возьмусь за тебя, — пообещал Барнс. — Хочу долго, нежно, хочу чтобы ты на моём члене все слова забыл от удовольствия…  
Себастьян поцеловал его в плечо.   
— Котик, ты все время забываешь, что мне не восемнадцать, — сказал он. — Мне нужна передышка.   
— Я тебя даже не знал, когда тебе было восемнадцать, — удивился Барнс. — Так что представления не имею, что и как у тебя было в этом возрасте. Но шесть лет назад ты прекрасно справлялся. Да и сейчас все отлично. Господи, до тебя я даже не знал, что можно так кого-то хотеть…  
— Ну полно, у Баки Барнса до войны была репутация того еще бабника! У меня до встречи с тобой, кстати, тоже.   
— Я говорю не о разовом желании перепихнуться, — решил объяснить Барнс, — а о всеобъемлющем желании принадлежать и владеть. Мы же уже как-то выяснили, что я неисправимый романтик, чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Цветов и рыбы, — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
Он по-прежнему носил и жетоны, и браслет, и оба кольца. Так что еще вопрос, кто из них больший романтик.   
— Принцесса захотел цветов? Это что-то новенькое, — рассмеялся Барнс, хорошо помнивший, что Себастьян не любит цветы, срезанные уж точно. — Рыба будет завтра, сейчас, наверное, можно только пару коктейлей в баре надыбать, да орешков. Хочешь чего-нибудь из этого?  
Барнс аккуратно спихнул с себя Себастьяна, чтобы тут же заключить его в объятия и прижать к себе, утягивая в долгий, медленный, нежный поцелуй.  
— Нет, купаться хочу, — сказал тот. — Пойдем? Чем не романтика? Океан, звезды…  
— А ты меня потом расчешешь? — Барнс любил, когда Себастьян его расчесывал, мыл голову. Он всегда делал это предельно аккуратно и очень ласково.  
— Расчешу, — кивнул Себастьян. — У тебя уже такие длинные волосы — будешь и дальше отращивать?  
— Не знаю. До жопы уже, наверное, перебор будет? — спросил Барнс, отрываясь от Себастьяна и закручивая волосы в узел на макушке, чтобы не мочить.  
— До жопы еще нет, — серьезно сказал Себастьян, — а вот длиннее и правда перебор.  
— А тебе как больше нравится? — спросил Барнс. Он не понимал свою привязанность к волосам, но ему было удобнее с длинной шевелюрой, несмотря на массу проблем, которую она создавала, начиная от того, что нельзя просто было расчесать их пятерней и пойти, заканчивая сложностью в обращении. Но Барнсу нравилось, и он прекрасно знал, насколько эффектно смотрится его густая пышная волнистая грива на фотках. Ему завидовали практически все коллеги с длинными волосами. Да и с короткими тоже.  
— А мне по-всякому, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Кстати, я коллекционирую все журналы, в которых есть твои фотки.   
— И как, много их там? — Барнс натянул просторные тканевые шорты, в которых собирался купаться. — Хотя нет, немного. Где ты их берешь, лучше скажи. Я даже тот, что про оружие, покупать не стал, хотя нашел и глянул. Принцесса, зачем тебе журналы, когда у тебя есть я? А ещё Лариса, это классный фотограф, которая скоро родит, сделала мне шикарную фотосессию, потому что я ей “понравился очень”. Я, правда, ещё не видел готовых фоток, но должно быть круто. Или я забыл тебе об этом рассказать?  
— Забыл, забыл. Камилла их покупает, я ее озадачил. Пусть будут, котик. И портфолио собирать не забудь. Впрочем, в агентстве должно быть.   
Себастьян поднялся, натянул плавки, накинул поверх них халат, обулся и сказал:  
— Я почти готов. Только полотенца надо взять.   
— Ну вот, сказал, — пожал плечами Барнс, подхватывая полотенца. — Тебе показать русалку в ночи, или не будем мочить мне волосы, чтобы потом не сушить два часа?  
Они спустились к воде. С дискотеки рядом с пляжем сюда доносилась музыка и дотягивался неверный свет парочки фонарей, что совершенно не мешало почувствовать себя как перед ликом вселенной. Чистое, почти черное небо словно накрывало их перевернутой чашей, дно которой было устлано россыпью драгоценных камней, и луна выделялась среди них, почти идеально круглая, она пока ещё низко висела над горизонтом.  
— Знаешь, — Барнс стоял у самой кромки воды, задрав голову, его босые ноги мерно лизал океан, — тут вроде бы и так же, как на острове, ну, карта звёздного неба похожа, а все равно иначе.  
— Да, — согласился Себастьян. — Океан другой, и это чувствуется. Но мне здесь тоже нравится. А главное, отель ураганом не сдует.   
Он постоял, обдуваемый ночным бризом, и ринулся в воду.   
На этот раз Барнс заходил медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как волны накатывали, лаская горячую кожу прохладой. Он уже было нырнул, но потом вспомнил о накрученным узле, поэтому зашёл поглубже и поплыл, держа голову над водой. Было не то чтобы очень удобно, но вода так нежно обволакивала, что это все искупало.  
— Кстати, мы практически все время сможем купаться при свете луны, — подплыв к Себастьяну, сказал Барнс.   
— Чем тебе не романтика? — улыбнулся Себастьян и нырнул.   
Плыть по лунной дорожке, казалось, можно бесконечно, но Себастьян по опыту знал, как коварен океан, и держался ближе к берегу.   
Он лег на воду и уставился в небо. Огромные яркие звезды на синем бархате, ласково покачивающие волны, летучие мыши, время от времени перечеркивающие диск Луны в погоне за ночными насекомыми — это было прекрасно.   
Они долго плескались в ночном океане, Барнс даже приноровился не мочить волосы и спокойно наслаждался водой, периодически ловя в ней Себастьяна, притягивая к себе и целуя. Нарезал вокруг него круги почета, зорко следя за тем, чтобы ничего не случилось.   
Кроме них, больше никто не купался. С дискотеки доносились голоса, слышался весёлый смех, периодически на пляже появлялись целующиеся парочки.  
— Вылезаем? — спросил у Себастьяна Барнс, в очередной раз поймав его в воде.  
— Да, давай, пока я не уснул прямо здесь, — Себастьян держался за его плечи, почти касаясь грудью.   
— Сейчас ночь, — они вышли на берег, и Барнс завернул Себастьяна в полотенце. — Если хочешь, я тебя донесу.  
— Я сам дойду, — Себастьян вбил ноги в сандалии. — Тут же рядом.   
Барнс нежно коснулся пальцами щеки Себастьяна, а потом обхватил лицо ладонями и приник к губам. Он целовал его нежно, медленно, ласкал солено-сладкие губы.  
Луна освещала их словно большим прожектором, не давая скрыться в темноте южной ночи, но пляж был совершенно пуст, только на пирсе, с которого днём прыгали в воду, сидели на оставленных там шезлонгах люди, тоже наблюдающие за луной.  
Повинуясь внезапно затопившей его нежности к Себастьяну, Барнс обнял его, прижимая к себе, и тихо шепнул на ухо, так тихо, что, казалось, шум прибоя унес слова.  
— Я люблю тебя.


	30. Chapter 30

Что из задуманных развлечений осуществить в первую очередь, они решить так и не смогли, хотя вроде бы договорились на вулкан, но как-то неточно, и Барнс решил сделать по-своему. Он редко принимал решения за обоих, но был уверен, что в этот раз Себастьян не будет против.   
Перелопатив кучу сайтов с арендой яхт, Барнс нашел то, что искал. С фотографий на него смотрела тридцатифутовая красавица с серыми новомодными парусами из мягкого пластика.   
Было раннее утро, когда Барнс тихо покинул номер и отель, чтобы арендовать вожделенную яхту, но сначала он хотел убедиться, что фотографии соответствуют действительности, а то он уже был в курсе некоторых приемов. Особо искусные фотографы могли без фотошопа из говна сделать конфетку, поэтому все надо было проверять.   
Стоянка яхт находилась в какой-то промзоне, и к ней был такой хитрый подъезд, что если бы не таксист, Барнс сам бы нашел не сразу.   
Лес матч, рвущихся в небо, он увидел издалека, и чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее становилось слышно поскрипывание и постукивание такелажа и рангоута. Хозяин яхты, дородный улыбчивый гаваец, расписывал свою ласточку, как лучшую в мире, и Барнс его прекрасно понимал, потому что, если бы его попросили поэтично рассказать о своей любимой винтовке, он бы подбирал похожие эпитеты.   
Они подошли к яхте, на корме которой большими буквами было написано “Элли”. Барнс даже подумал, что это может быть имя жены или дочери. Его любимую винтовку, а на данный момент это была одна из семейства Баррет, вообще звали “Белоснежка”, но он об этом никому не говорил, потому что опасался, что Гарри его засмеет, а Себастьян припишет ему какое-нибудь новое качество, которого в нем отродясь не было.   
Хозяин предложил взойти на борт, и Барнс тут же оказался на яхте, начиная сразу же осматривать ее. Проверил весь такелаж, рангоут, только что на мачту не залез. Проводка такелажа была идеальной, все лебедки работали. Внутри тоже все было аккуратно и красиво: панели светло-золотистого дерева, светлый кожзам диванчиков, застеленная синим покрывалом двуспальная кровать. От фотографий отличалось отсутствием вазочки с фруктами и стеклянной посуды.   
Он проверил работоспособность эхолокатора, рации, навигационной системы, оставшись удовлетворенным.   
Барнс не унимался, продолжая лазить по яхте, но потом все же сдался, понимая, что его все устраивает. Он сошел на пирс, еще раз оглядывая плавные обводы белоснежного корпуса.   
Яхта была полностью заправлена топливом и водой, и оставалось только подмахнуть контракт на аренду. Тут Барнс задумался: а на сколько дней? На сутки или на двое? Но решил, что на двое, очень ему хотелось поболтаться в открытом океане.   
Обговорив с хозяином такие мелочи, как посуду, провиант и прочее, он получил заверение, что все будет, или они могут купить сами, но Барнс просто сказал, что пришлет список, а ему потом пусть выставят счет. На этом и сошлись, договорившись, что забирать яхту он придет в полдень.   
Вернувшись в отель, Барнс тихо открыл дверь номера и убедился, что Себастьян еще спит.   
— Просыпайся, соня, — позвал он, устраиваясь рядом на кровати, целуя Себастьяна в торчащее из-под покрывала плечо. А потом нырнул под покрывало, собираясь разбудить своего мужа утренним минетом.   
Белья на Себастьяне не было, и Барнс тут же обхватил губами головку, облизав ее кончиком языка. Заурчал, проходясь руками по телу мужа, до куда достал, и положил ладони на бедра.   
Себастьян ахнул, просыпаясь. Горячий жадный рот, обхвативший член, горячие ладони на бедрах — это было потрясающее пробуждение.   
Почувствовав, что Себастьян проснулся, Барнс мурлыкнул, завибрировал горлом, позволяя головке мягко толкаться в стенку глотки. Застонал от наслаждения, сгребая в горсть яйца, чтобы не кончить сейчас же.   
Как же он любил отсасывать Себастьяну, любил эту власть над ним, когда только он сам решал, как все будет, прижимая бедра, не позволяя двигаться.  
Себастьян начал тихо постанывать. Было так хорошо, так сладостно…   
Барнс длил и длил ласку, словно это могло продолжаться вечно. Он ласкал головку, играя языком с уздечкой, забирал член в рот полность и сразу выпускал, облизывая ствол. Он хотел только этой лаской заставить Себастьяна забыть обо всем, потому что лично ему мозги уже изменили, а все чаяния переместились в пах, где томительно тянуло.  
— Ба-а-аки… — простонал Себастьян, ероша ему волосы. — Баки, пожалуйста…  
Что “пожалуйста”, он и сам бы не смог сформулировать.  
Барнс подумал, что от одного этого жалобного стона он готов кончить, не прикасаясь к себе. Можно было взорваться, только слыша Себастьяна, зная, что ему хорошо.  
Он ещё поиграл с членом Себастьяна, нежно лаская, а потом принялся сосать так, что, казалось, душу хотел высосать через член.  
Себастьян ухватил Баки за плечи и напряг бедра, пытаясь дернуться вверх, но не смог — Баки его не пускал. Было так хорошо, так крышесносно, что голова кружилась.   
Раскинув ноги Себастьяна, Барнс улегся между ними, обхватив руками под бедра, поглаживая ладонями живот. Он с ума сходил от процесса, не позволяя Себастьяну в нем принять участие, только получать удовольствие.  
— Баки… Баки, я сейчас!.. — вырвалось у Себастьяна.  
Он напрягся и вскрикнул, выстреливая спермой Баки в глотку.  
Барнс отчаянно рванул на себе джинсы, только сейчас добираясь до своего перевозбужденного члена, обхватил его ладонью и кончил в несколько рывков, застонав почти жалобно. Он даже головы не убрал, только выпустил изо рта член и лег, прижавшись к паху щекой.  
— Господи, — справившись с дыханием, прошептал Барнс. — Ты с ума меня сводишь, принцесса. И мозги отключаешь.  
— Да… — еле ворочая языком, произнес Себастьян. — Мог бы дать мне отсосать. Жадина.   
— У тебя ещё будет такая возможность, мой хороший, — пообещал Барнс, наслаждаясь близостью, такой спокойной, умиротворённой. — Пока я буду рулить яхтой, которую арендовал. Забираем в полдень. Кстати, может, ещё с аквалангом поныряем? Или ты не умеешь?  
Наверное, могло показаться, что Барнс умел все. Или практически все, но на самом деле он умел лишь то, что нужно для выживания и ведения военных действий в любых условиях. Остальному просто учился с завидной быстротой.  
— Не умею, — вздохнул Себастьян. — А хотел бы. В следующий раз куплю сертификат на обучение. Какую яхту ты нашел, расскажешь? С нее можно будет купаться?  
Он лениво гладил Баки и не спешил вставать.   
— Она небольшая, всего тридцать футов в длину и девять в ширину, — начал рассказывать Барнс. — У нее мотор выдает до восьми узлов, при крейсерской семь, площадь парусов чуть больше семидесяти квадратов… Или ты не об этом спросил?   
— Ну… — Себастьян приподнялся на локтях. — Может, у тебя фотки есть? Кстати, аренда пополам.   
— Ты даже не знаешь, за сколько я её арендовал, — рассмеялся Барнс. Он почему-то никак не мог привыкнуть, что ему не надо платить за все, пытаясь что-то доказать, что они уже не просто живут вместе, а женаты, и у них даже есть определенная часть общих денег, которые они тратят на еду и оплату счетов за жилье. — Да, сейчас соберусь с силами, смогу от тебя отделиться и покажу.  
— Ну ты же мне скажешь, — уверенно произнес Себастьян. — Минет вместо будильника — это нечто! Никак не могу привыкнуть.  
Минут через пять Барнс, максимально не отпуская Себастьяна, добрался до своего ноута и показал фото яхты.  
— Ух ты какая она! А из чего у нее паруса?  
— Мягкий армированный пластик, — ответил Барнс, который и паруса заставил показать, чтобы убедиться, что повреждений нет. — Гораздо прочнее обычного и не такой привередливый в хранении. Я ещё под таким не ходил, он довольно дорогой. Я, кстати, посмотрел, мы можем на вулкан с воды поглядеть, просто не так близко.  
— А каков срок аренды? — Себастьян начал медленно выползать из-под Баки.   
— Я сговорился на двое суток, но вообще аренда кратна неделе, не знаю, почему так, — Барнс вздохнул, но пресек все попытки Себастьяна от него уползти. — Не уходи от меня, ещё пять минут, пожалуйста.  
Когда Себастьян был рядом, Барнс просто физически не мог от него оторваться, ему было жизненно необходимо касаться его. Барнс понимал, что это не очень нормально, но он так боялся снова остаться один, снова не быть рядом, что это сводило с ума. Он понимал, что так нельзя, но каждый раз, расставаясь с Себастьяном даже ненадолго, боялся впасть в безумие от одиночества. Барнс надеялся только, что Себастьян не в курсе степени его помешательства.  
— Пять минут, — согласился Себастьян. — А потом мне надо отлить. — Его телефон пискнул сообщением, и он попросил: — Дай мне телефон, тебе ближе тянуться.   
— Надеюсь? это сообщение не отберёт тебя у меня, потому что яхту я уже арендовал, а значит, я на ней выйду, — проворчал Барнс, передавая телефон Себастьяну.  
— Это Камилла, — сказал Себастьян. — Сделала выжимку из прессы и фанатских визгов по поводу того, что я тебя официально засветил. Потом посмотрю.   
— Смотри сейчас, мне интересно, — потеребил его Барнс. — Я тебя даже отпущу. Знаешь, мы с тобой снова вместе уже почти полтора года, а я все равно схожу с ума, ты мне нужен, как воздух.  
Себастьян открыл присланный файл и начал листать.  
— Фанаты бесятся. Половина капает слюной и хочет быть третьим, половина не верит и вопит, что ты меня недостоин. Ну, я этого ожидал. Вменяемая часть фэндома радуется и шлет поздравления. Пишут, что ты слишком суров для меня. СМИ удивляются, вопят насчет моей скрытности, строят фантазии насчет моей реальной ориентации, пытаются отыскать моих прошлых любовников. О, у Марго взяли интервью. Не буду читать. Пишут, что ты моя суровая загадка.   
— А кто тогда тебя достоин? — заинтересованно спросил Барнс. Его забавляла такая реакция на него фанатов и прессы. — И почему я суровый? Я там даже улыбался. Я, когда снимаюсь, тоже улыбаюсь иногда. Я не суровый. Я мягкий и пушистый под слоем вибраниумной брони.  
— О, мне за те четыре года кого только не сватали — практически каждую мою партнершу по каждому фильму. Любую женщину, с которой я показывался хотя бы в кафе. Я же тебе говорил, у меня репутация того еще бабника. И вот — ты, да еще в законном браке. Бедные сплетники не знают, что и думать.   
— Что я тебя совратил, соблазнил, опоил, принудил и далее по списку, — засмеялся Барнс. — Кстати, а что говорят твои друзья по поводу нашего брака? Все мои два друга за нас просто счастливы, а твои?  
— Мои до сих пор недоумевают, но скорее рады. Только немного обижаются, что я свободное время обычно провожу с тобой, а не с ними. Хотя вот собрались же мы все на День Независимости в этом году. Отлично посидели. Просто понимаешь… Я так долго говорил, что брак — это не для меня, а тут раз — и женился. Им плевать, что на мужике, плевать, какой ты, просто, получилось, я поперек собственных принципов пошел, понимаешь?   
— Знаешь, я понял одно. Со временем люди меняются, и приоритеты меняются. Можно даже против своей страны пойти, будучи патриотом, так что жениться, считая, что брак не для тебя — такая мелочь, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Не знаю, проводи с ними больше времени, если хочешь. Я-то с Гарри много времени провожу. Кстати, хочу на рождественские каникулы позвать Майкла с Шелли и детьми. Оплачу им гостиницу и перелет… Ты же не будешь сильно против?  
Барнс не хотел, чтобы из-за него Себастьян реже виделся с близкими ему людьми, которые у него были задолго до появления в его жизни самого Барнса.  
— Я даже поучаствую, — сказал Себастьян. — На Рождество отели цены поднимают.   
— Тогда я им напишу чуть позже, — сказал Барнс. — Рождество не за горами. Ладно, давай собираться, а то время не резиновое. Я поизучал акваторию, если хочешь, можем за два дня обойти остров целиком и даже время останется просто так в океане поболтаться.   
— А хочу! — внезапно оживился Себастьян.   
— Значит, обойдем. Должно быть здорово. Только я бухт не знаю, поэтому на берег сходить не будем, — сразу предупредил Барнс.   
У Барнса тоже пискнул телефон, и он влез в него, а потом показал Себастьяну.   
— Смотри, — на небольшом экранчике была черно-белая фотография Барнса, сидящего верхом на стуле в одних драных джинсах с распущенными струящимися волосами. Вроде бы в фотографии не было ничего такого, но сам Барнс на ней выглядел потрясающе призывно. — Это Лариса прислала показать, что получилось.   
— Вау! — восхитился Себастьян. — Знаешь, надо будет увеличить фотку, распечатать и в рамку! И дома повесить!  
— Она написала, что эта ей больше всего понравилась, и она мне ее распечатает. А остальные она мне на флешке отдаст, — Барнс был рад, что Себастьяну понравилось, потому что старался он именно для него. Хотя ему самому понравилось. С Ларисой ему вообще понравилось работать. С ней было легко и просто, так просто, что Барнс подумывал заказать ей фотосессию их двоих с Себастьяном, но пока не знал, согласится ли тот. — А ты бы со мной пофоткался?  
— А то! Семейная фотосессия? Кстати, такую можно в “Мужчины для мужчин” продать.   
Себастьян наконец поднялся и ушел в ванную.   
— Сам думай, куда ты хочешь продать наши фотки, — крикнул ему вдогонку Барнс, начиная собираться, прикидывая, что неплохо было бы ополоснуться.   
Вышедший из ванной Себастьяна застал Барнса за приведением в порядок волос. Тот сидел на кровати, наклонившись и редким гребнем вдумчиво проводил по волосам. Вещи он уже собрал, и теперь ждал, что с собой захочет взять дражайший супруг, чтобы засунуть и их в рюкзак, ибо тащить на яхту чемодан он отказался наотрез.   
Себастьян вытащил из чемодана флакон масла для волос и сказал:  
— Давай я тебя расчешу, котик.   
Барнс молча передал гребень Себастьяну, предвкушая несколько минут невероятного кайфа. Он обожал, когда Себастьян его расчесывал, ему вообще нравились любые его прикосновения, это всегда заводило, пьянило, будоражило и вообще отключало мозг.   
Себастьян распределил несколько капель масла по ладоням и тщательно нанес их на длинные волосы Баки. Потом взялся за расческу и принялся причесывать волнистые волосы Баки от кончиков к корням, расчесывая отдельно каждую густую прядь.   
Только усилием воли Барнс не откинулся назад, чтобы упасть в объятия Себастьяна и забыть обо всем на свете. Он чувствовал аккуратные, нежные прикосновения, чувствовал, как гребень проходится по волосам и тихо урчал, забыв обо всем. У них еще было время до полудня, полно времени, ведь ехать было всего полчаса. Контракт на аренду уже подписан, и если они немного опоздают, ничего страшного не произойдет.   
— Слушай, тут должны делать массаж, я помню, в описании было. Я хочу массаж, когда вернемся. А ты? — спросил Барнс, расслабленно жмуря глаза. — А еще хочу на Северный полюс, подняться на Эверест и объехать весь мир. Мир я хочу объехать с тобой.   
— На Эверест я тебя не пущу, — уверенно сказал Себастьян, собирая волосы Баки в хвост. — Там слишком многие умирают. На полюс тоже не поеду. Про кругосветку — не знаю, надо будет как следует обдумать. Все, готово. Пойдем завтракать.   
— Вот прямо так возьмешь и не пустишь? — удивился Барнс, хотя эта гора действительно забрала слишком много жизней, чтобы так просто отпустить на нее любимого человека. Но Себастьян еще никогда не был так категоричен, если Барнс хотел чего-то. — Я выжил, сорвавшись с поезда в пропасть.   
— И что, это было приятное впечатление? — Себастьян вытащил из чемодана пару купальных шортов, две футболки и легкие летние брюки. — Поверь, на Эвересте будет не лучше. К тому же у тебя нет альпинистской подготовки. И мы хотели прикопить денег на переезд.   
Барнс забрал у Себастьяна вещи и запихнул их к себе в рюкзак.   
— Принцесса, я сказал, что хочу подняться на Эверест. Подготовка у меня любая есть. Я не сказал, что поднимусь на него во что бы то ни стало, — он обхватил Себастьяна за плечи, заглядывая в глаза. — Я хочу много разных вещей, но не все из них осуществимы так просто. Я это понимаю. Но это же не мешает мне их хотеть, правда? Мы же уже решили, что нам не нужен свой дом на озере, что не мешает мне его хотеть.   
— Извини, — грустно сказал Себастьян. — Пойдем завтракать.


	31. Chapter 31

Дул крепкий ветер, развевая выбившиеся из тугой косы волосы Барнса, который уверенно правил яхтой, держа берег по левому борту. Он решил не уходить далеко в океан, опасаясь, что Себастьяну может быть неуютно. Да и сам он, не зная акватории, решил не рисковать.   
Они вышли из порта почти четыре часа назад и, как только необходимость в тонком маневрировании отпала, Барнс поставил паруса, которые тут же наполнились ветром, и яхта заскользила по водной глади даже быстрее, чем под мотором. Барнс не знал физики процесса, но когда-то давно ему объясняли, что яхта под косыми парусами на острых курсах идет быстрее ветра, и он убеждался, что это так.   
— Принцесса! — позвал Барнс Себастьяна и засмеялся. — Иди порули, мне надоело.   
Себастьян, покачиваясь, перебрался с носа на корму и взялся за штурвал.  
— Научи меня, — попросил он.   
Ему было хорошо. Он чувствовал себя свободным, как никогда.   
Барнс встал позади, обняв Себастьяна и положив свои руки на его.   
— Рули вперед, — сказал он. — Смотри, чтобы берег был всегда слева, и чтобы не заполаскивались паруса. Вот и вся наука.   
Себастьян откинул голову Баки на плечо и рассмеялся от избытка чувств.   
Барнс обхватил Себастьяна за талию, прижавшись щекой к щеке, поцеловал в шею, и снова подставил лицо ветру и солнцу. Он был счастлив. По-настоящему, без оговорок и скидок счастлив. Вся его жизнь в последние полтора года складывалась так, что об этом можно было только мечтать.   
— Я люблю тебя, принцесса, — тихо сказал Барнс, хотя ему хотелось кричать от счастья. Хотелось затискать Себастьяна, но он просто стоял у него за спиной, обнимая, прижимаясь всем телом и чуть-чуть поправляя штурвал. — Заполаскиваться начал.   
— О, я понял, — кивнул Себастьян, чуть повернув голову и целуя Баки в щеку.   
На следующие несколько часов он впал в непривычное медитативное состояние. Он стоял у штурвала, его обдувал ровный постоянный ветер, палуба под ногами колыхалась, в левый бок светило солнце. Он видел морских птиц, проносившихся в небе, летучих рыб, стайками вспархивающих над волнами. Ему было хорошо и так безмятежно.   
Прогулка на яхте при неизменном ветре вообще была очень медитативным процессом. Барнс сменил Себастьяна у руля, позволяя тому не стоять постоянно на солнце, а спрятаться под навес, и правил яхту вперед, уже видя, что они скоро обогнут остров и ветер изменится, но как, Барнс предсказать был не взялся. Он был плохим моряком, хотя ему и нравился процесс, он знал, как все работает, даже погрузился в эту необычную, непривычную романтику.   
Солдату приходилось ходить под парусом, но для него это была жестокая необходимость в жестких условиях, а сейчас — лишь приятная прогулка, хотя он и не мог оторваться от штурвала, чтобы яхта не потеряла управление.   
Они шли и шли, проходя милю за милей. Солнце плавно катилось по небосводу, и вот они уже обогнули остров, и оно снова светило им в левой борт.  
Перед самым закатом Барнс спустил паруса и бросил якорь.   
— Давай искупаемся? — предложил он, откидывая небольшой трап. — До заката всего ничего.   
— Да, давай, — расслабленно откликнулся Себастьян. — А потом поедим. У нас же есть еда?  
— Конечно, есть, — отозвался Барнс. — Только давай не уплывать далеко от яхты и не купаться после заката, хорошо?   
— Почему не после заката? — заинтересованно спросил Себастьян.   
— Берег очень далеко, да и яхту можно случайно потерять в ночи, если далеко уплыть, — объяснил Барнс. Хотя он-то найдет яхту по габаритам легко и запросто, но рисковать Себастьяном не хотелось. — Пожалуйста, Себастьян, не надо в темноте.   
Последнее время Барнс называл Себастьяна по имени чаще всего тогда, когда был предельно серьезен, не важно, была ли это просьба, признание в любви или предупреждение.   
— Хорошо, Баки, — Себастьян сжал его плечо. — Тогда пойдем поплаваем сейчас. Яхту не унесет течением?  
— Якорь — очень полезная вещь, — наставительно сказал Барнс. — Догоняй.   
И сиганул с борта яхты, высоко подпрыгнув, оттолкнувшись от нее, успев даже сделать сальто, войдя в воду чуть ли не по олимпийским стандартам.   
Себастьян рассмеялся, скинул футболку и обувь, аккуратно положил на одежду солнечные очки, встал на борт и прыгнул с него в море.   
Больше часа спустя они снова подплыли к яхте и Барнс усадил Себастьяна на трап, сам оставшись в воде, только устроил руки у него на коленях, положив на них подбородок.   
— Если так, то можно и после заката, — разрешил он, понимая, что лишать своего мужа ночного купания он просто не в силах. — Показать тебе русалку?  
— О, покажи! — воодушевился Себастьян. — С хвостом? С сиськами?  
— Боюсь, хвост и сиськи я себе отрастить не смогу, — грустно сказал Барнс, расплетая свою мокрую косу прямо в воде. Его волосы расплылись вокруг веером. Закончив это нелегкое дело, он нырнул, и какое-то время его не было. Себастьяну даже пристало бы поволноваться за мужа, который уплыл куда-то в закат. Но вот Барнс появился в метрах ста от яхты и стал приближаться, выныривая из воды и снова погружаясь в нее. Ему хватало сил сделать это без рук, он действительно был похож на дельфина или русалку, а, вернее, тритона, окутанный своими волосами.   
Себастьян восхищенно всплеснул руками.   
— Я тоже волосы отращу! — заявил он, когда Баки подплыл поближе.   
— Принцесса, твоя следующая же роль твои волосы отрежет, — заметил Барнс.   
Он обхватил колени Себастьяна, укладывая на них голову, волосы веером расплылись вокруг него.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Себастьян, гладя его по голове. — Моя следующая роль — нежный муж серийной убийцы.  
— Тогда отрасти, я не против, — Барнс поцеловал его в колено, а потом раздвинул ноги, устраиваясь между ними, поглаживая член. — Ты очень красивый, тебе пойдет. Мне же идет. А мы похожи.   
— Да и мне идет, ты же видел, какие у меня были волосы, когда я тебя играл.   
— Очень идет, — согласился Барнс, подбирающийся губами к члену Себастьяна.   
— Наглотаешься соленой воды, — предупредил Себастьян. — И утопишь мои плавки.   
— Плевать, — отмахнулся Барнс. — Хочу…   
Он стянул с Себастьяна плавки, закидывая их на борт, и приник к полувозбужденному члену, обхватывая губами головку. Сам он купался совершенно голый, и его член давно стоял до боли.   
Мелкие теплые волны ласкали бедра Себастьяна, член тонул в невероятном плене горячего рта. Он вцепился обеими руками в поручни трапа и сполз чуть ниже, давая Баки больше доступа.  
Горечь морской воды мешалась с сладостью кожи. Барнс прижал языком головку к небу и перекатывал ее, словно леденец, наслаждаясь производимым эффектом. Схватиться за свой член не получалось, потому что приходилось банально цепляться за поручни, чтобы удержаться на воде.   
Барнс стонал от удовольствия. Его окутывала, обнимала вода, а сам он мог доставлять удовольствие самому дорогому в этом мире человеку.   
Себастьян расслабился почти до потери сознания. Ему было так хорошо, так правильно, так невероятно. Океан и колыхание волн, и ночь, и звезды, и эта нежная ласка...  
Губы и язык ласкали вожделенный член, а сам Барнс плыл, плыл, плыл и плыл, погружаясь в невероятную негу, погружая в эту негу и Себастьяна.   
“Принцесса… Себастьян… как же я люблю тебя” — кристаллизовалась мысль в голове, пока рот был занят членом.   
Барнс ласкал и ласкал член Себастьяна губами и языком, подхватив его под задницу, держась на воде только благодаря ему.   
Себастьян вцепился в поручни изо всех сил, чтобы не соскользнуть в воду. У него подрагивали бедра, яйца поджимались, член вздрагивал от нетерпения.   
Барнс сосал и сосал его член, насаживаясь на него до горла, стонал и мурлыкал одновременно, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от того, как тянуло в паху, как сводило ноги в сладкой судороге.   
Себастьян долго, протяжно простонал, кончая, и едва не выпустил из рук поручни трапа.   
Барнс облизнулся, глотая, и поднял голову, посмотрев на Себастьяна. Даже в свете луны его губы были яркими, он с вожделением смотрел на своего мужа, его всего скручивало возбуждением, почти корежило, так хотелось почувствовать влажный плен чужого рта.   
— Выбирайся, — велел ему Себастьян. — Если мы просто поменяемся, я утону.  
Барнс с трудом дождался, пока Себастьян уйдет с трапа, и оказался на борту в мгновение ока. Мокрый и безумно возбужденный.   
Себастьян усадил его куда пришлось, встал перед ним на колени и склонился над гордо стоявшим темным соленым членом.  
Барнс откинулся, опершись руками о борт за спиной, чтобы не притянуть голову Себастьяна, чтобы резко не ворваться в этот желанный рот, чтобы не навредить ненароком. Он чувствовал горячее дыхание на своей коже, и его вело.   
— Я сейчас сдохну, принцесса, — хрипло выдавил Барнс.   
Себастьян провел языком от яиц до головки, слизывая соль.   
— Тогда ты умрешь счастливым, котик, — сообщил он и облизал головку.   
Почувствовав вожделенное, долгожданное прикосновение, Барнс зашипел, выдыхая сквозь зубы, чтобы не заорать от избытка ощущений.   
С Себастьяном всегда было так — на грани. Чувства зашкаливали, практически полностью отключая рассудок. Нервы словно оголялись, и по ним било, как по натянутым гитарным струнам.   
Сначала Себастьян долго облизывал член Баки, словно это было мороженое — черное, солоноватое, с чернилами каракатицы. Обводил языком корону, дразнил уздечку, очерчивал каждую вену. Потом, наигравшись, обхватил член рукой у основания и взял в рот.   
Барнс замер, он почти не дышал, ощущая каждое прикосновение чуть ли не взрывом. Хотелось большего, хотелось всего и сразу, но он терпеливо ждал, зная, что все будет. У них все будет.   
Не выдержав, Барнс все же потянулся рукой к Себастьяну, но пересилил себя и просто погладил того по голове, по плечу.   
Было ярко. Невероятно ярко. Барнс старался дышать размеренно, чувствуя как удовольствие заполняет каждую клеточку тела.   
Себастьян никуда не спешил, размеренно насаживаясь ртом на член. Он знал, что Баки всегда до крайности возбуждается, когда ласкает его, и хотел растянуть для мужа удовольствие. Баки и так был практически на грани — Себастьян определял это по его тяжелому прерывистому дыханию, по тому, как напрягался живот и подрагивали бедра, по твердости члена и особенно головки, по тому, что к вкусу моря примешался вкус предъэякулята.   
— Господи… — протянул Барнс, несильно прижимая голову Себастьяна к себе, вынуждая взять глубже. — Господи… Себастьян… не… останавливайся.   
Тело пронзало удовольствием, оно накатывало неотвратимым шквалом. Барнс чувствовал, что ему недолго осталось, а так хотелось еще и еще чувствовать горячий плен этого рта.   
Себастьян сжал губы и ускорился, работая языком. Баки был уже на самом краю. Себастьян знал это наверняка.   
Застонав громко, протяжно, Барнс почти больно вцепился в волосы Себастьяна. По телу прокатилась волна жара, и он кончил, мелко задрожав, съехал задницей на палубу, в лужу натекшей соленой воды, и обхватил Себастьяна руками, прижимая к себе, впиваясь поцелуем в его губы, чувствуя свой вкус.   
Они целовались, и Себастьян чувствовал, как по спине бегут мурашки. Когда они наконец смогли оторваться друг от друга, он сказал:  
— Я голодный. Тут есть еда, или придется нырять за осьминогами и жрать их живьем?  
— А ты хочешь сожрать живьем осьминога? — удивился Барнс.   
— Неа. К тому же тут глубоко. Не достать.   
— Твое высочество протрет палубу, пока я буду готовить? — спросил Барнс.   
Ему совершенно не хотелось выпускать Себастьяна из объятий, но съесть чего-нибудь было просто необходимо. Барнс поднялся, схватил валяющееся тут полотенце и принялся промакивать волосы, с которых до сих пор капала вода, после чего завязал их в подобие пучка, не воспользовавшись резинкой, и пошел готовить.   
Себастьян сморщил нос, но потом взял швабру и протер мокрую палубу. Втянул наверх трап. Закрепил его.   
В каюте было теплее, чем на палубе. Теплый желтый свет, уютные кожаные диванчики.   
— А кровать тут есть где-нибудь? — спросил Себастьян.  
— За той дверью, — указал Барнс вглубь яхты. — Довольно большая, двуспальная. Или ты думал, я заставлю тебя спать голышом на палубе?  
— В гамаке под палубой, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Как в “Пиратах Карибского моря”. Мы же с тобой смотрели “Пиратов Карибского моря”?  
— Не помню, — признался Барнс. Они с Себастьяном посмотрели много разных фильмов, все он вспомнить бы не смог. Тот, про который говорил Себастьян, похоже, в памяти не отложился.   
— Выдуманный восемнадцатый век, пираты и корабли. Надо будет посмотреть. Заодно оценю, как воспринимается сейчас оцифровка двадцатилетней давности.   
— Давай дома уже. Или ты хочешь потратить два часа у океана на просмотр фильма? — уточнил Барнс, вдруг Себастьян действительно хочет.   
— Только если погода испортится, — помотал головой Себастьян. — Как там еда?  
Барнс поставил перед Себастьяном тарелку пасты с куриным филе в сливочном соусе.   
— И даже не консервы, — обрадовал он его. И спросил, повинуясь какому-то совершенно идиотскому и при этом очень печальному порыву, словно ночь и мерная качка навеяли странные тяжкие думы. — Ты же меня не бросишь?  
— Брошу, — уверенно сказал Себастьян, наматывая макароны на вилку. Помолчал и добавил: — С борта в море. Вот прямо сейчас, если не перестанешь думать глупости.   
Услышав первое, что сказал Себастьян, Барнс тихо выдохнул, с ужасом понимая, что ничто не могло длиться вечно, особенно счастье, и даже успел прикинуть, что сначала поживет у Гарри, поэтому смысл сказанного после дошел до него далеко не сразу. Он чуть не задохнулся, осознавая всю идиотичность своих раздумий, вообще не понимая, что на него нашло, что он стал задаваться такими вопросами, больше присущими неуверенным в себе дамочкам.   
— Не пугай меня так больше, — очень серьезно попросил Барнс. — Я, может, и бесстрашный, но очень впечатлительный.   
— Это ты меня не пугай. Знаешь, сколько раз вот такие вопросы моих девушек заканчивались тем, что они от меня уходили?  
— Я — не девушка, — резонно заметил Барнс. — Я вообще твой муж.   
— Muzh ob’elsia grush, — хихикнул Себастьян.   
Барнс рассмеялся. Его отпустило, он даже подумал извиниться перед Себастьяном за проявленное недоверие, но передумал. И бывший Зимний Солдат имеет право на глупые слабости раз в год.


	32. Chapter 32

— Вулкан или дельфины? — спросил Себастьян, когда они шли по причалу, вернув яхту. — Совместить не получится.   
Его слегка покачивало на твердой земле после двух дней в море.   
— Давай отдохнем сегодня, а? А потом вулкан. Ты меня им заинтриговал, — предложил Барнс.   
Ему понравилась эта двухдневная прогулка под парусом, но для себя он понял, что развлечься на пару дней — это приятно, а вот дольше, да еще в открытом море, он бы болтаться на такой скорлупке не хотел.   
— Согласен, — кивнул Себастьян. — Пообедаем, потрахаемся, закажем экскурсию на вулкан — и купаться.   
— Сходим в ночи на пляж искупаться, — продолжил мысль Барнс. — Знаешь, а мне очень нравится купаться ночью. Рядом нет никого, можно тебя целовать без стеснения, гладить в воде. Жаль, тебя нельзя в воде трахнуть, это было бы вообще шикарно.  
— Не думаю, что у нас получится, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Разве что взять галлон вазелина, а потом изгадить гостиничные полотенца.   
— Это слишком муторно и, в итоге, кайфа меньше, чем проблем, — согласился Барнс.   
— Вот-вот. Я по молодости трахался как-то в бассейне, мне не понравилось.   
Себастьян вызвал такси и они поехали в гостиницу. Закинули вещи в номер и отправились обедать. По пути до ресторана Себастьян любовался своим загаром.   
— А ты кого больше любишь, меня или себя? — рассмеялся Барнс, потому что ответ на этот вопрос был для него не очень-то и важен. Не важно, кого больше, главным было то, что Себастьян его любил, и это было полностью взаимно.   
— Нас! — ответил Себастьян. — А еще сегодня я буду любить мясо на обед.   
— Да, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — согласился Барнс.   
В ресторане он снова озвучил официантке список из десятка блюд, но там за эти дни к нему уже привыкли и даже удивленно глаза не распахивали, слушая список.   
— Слушай, я хочу шоколада, а его здесь нет, — пожаловался Барнс. — Ну, я хочу большую плитку темного шоколада с орехами. И шоколадного печенья.   
В меню действительно было туго с шоколадом, а в городе Барнс совершенно забыл, что можно заехать в какой-нибудь магазин, и сейчас очень жалел об этом.   
— Может, я метнусь быстренько, ну, после обеда. Тебе что-нибудь купить? — спросил он Себастьяна.   
— Купи мне каких-нибудь местных фруктовых соков, — попросил Себастьян.   
— Каких именно? Фрэш из местных фруктов и тут есть, — заметил Барнс.  
— Ну тогда ничего не надо, — махнул рукой Себастьян. — Пока ты будешь шоколад искать, я на пляже поваляюсь.   
— Смотри, чтобы к тебе приставать кто-нибудь не начал, а то я ревновать буду, — засмеялся Барнс.   
Нельзя сказать, чтобы он был прямо таким уж ревнивцем, потому что считал ревность признаком неуверенности в себе. Он больше беспокоился за спокойствие Себастьяна.   
Он был так счастлив с Себастьяном, как не был ни с кем и никогда. И даже не думал, что таким счастливым вообще можно быть. Иногда ему было страшно, что все может закончиться, но он гнал от себя эти мысли, потому что хотел верить, что это навсегда.   
С нежностью посмотрев на Себастьяна, Барнс невесомо погладил его по руке и принялся за еду, которую уже принесли.   
— А если я к кому-то буду приставать? — с любопытством спросил Себастьян, принимаясь за суп на кокосовом молоке.  
— По заднице получишь, — спокойно ответил Барнс, пробуя крем-суп из брокколи.   
Он был уверен в Себастьяне, поэтому не рассматривал вариант, что тот будет к кому-то приставать, как реальный. Может быть, это его когда-нибудь подведет, но он не хотел думать о том, что его принцесса может заинтересоваться кем-то другим.   
— Не, такие сексуальные игры меня не возбуждают, — покачал головой Себастьян.   
После обеда он действительно ушел на пляж, улегся на шезлонг и принялся рассылать друзьям и маме фотографии с яхты. А Барнс выбрался в город, поймал такси и попросил отвезти его в ближайшую лавку, где торгуют шоколадом, или супермаркет. Оказавшись в супермаркете, потому что лавочек с шоколадом таксист не знал, Барнс принялся внимательно изучать витрину, простояв там почти полчаса. Выбрать что-то одно он не смог, поэтому кассирша очень улыбалась, пробивая половину ассортимента шоколада, который был в магазине.   
Найти на пляже Себастьяна оказалось легко, он лежал там же, где Барнс его и оставил, когда уезжал в город.   
— Я тебе ничего не купил, — заявил он, откусывая прямо от плитки, садясь на соседний шезлонг. — Я Алину видел, она себе компанию нашла.   
— А я ничего и не хотел, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Мама за нас порадовалась. Напомнила, что ждет нас на День благодарения.   
— Да? — Барнс сделал вид, что удивился, хотя помнил об этом. — А если без меня?  
— Без вариантов, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Мама очень просила. Баки, ты чего?   
— Если я скажу, что я стесняюсь, ты мне поверишь? — обреченно спросил Барнс.   
На самом деле он не стеснялся, просто ему казалось, что подобные посиделки в кругу семьи Себастьяна были не для него. Да, он тоже был его семьей, но все равно что-то ему мешало. Хотя Жоржетта хорошо к нему относилась. А может быть, он действительно стеснялся, только сам не знал, чего.   
— Поверю, но все равно буду настаивать. Баки, не обижай мою маму. Она ничего плохого тебе не сделала.   
— Мне постоянно кажется, что я ей сделал что-то плохое, — буркнул Барнс.   
— Совратил единственного сына? Свел его с торного пути гетеросексуальности на кривую извилистую тропу мужеложства?  
— Не выебывайся и нормально скажи, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Нет. Просто у меня постоянно странное ощущение, что она что-то обо мне знает и молчит. Я от этого нервничаю.   
— А, ну так она знает, что мы с тобой вместе с восемнадцатого года. Мама у меня умная и наблюдательная.  
— Хорошо, я пойду с тобой к твоей маме на День благодарения, — вздохнул Барнс, понимая, что его нежелание идти скорее надуманное, чем имеющее под собой какое-то обоснование. — И она не считает меня извергом, оставившим тебя на четыре года?  
— А я не говорил ей, что ты пропадал на четыре года, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
— А она не спрашивала, потому что как своего парня ты меня ей не представлял… — продолжил мысль Барнс. — Я прав?  
— Ты совершенно прав, — кивнул Себастьян. — Не хочешь отнести шоколад в номер? Растает же.   
— Да я думал, может, ты шоколадку захочешь, — пожал плечами Барнс.   
— Нет, котик, не хочу. Иди, я тебя дождусь и пойду купаться.   
— Я с тобой пойду, — пообещал Барнс и пошел относить шоколад в номер.   
Телефон пиликнул пришедшим сообщением, и Барнс, вздохнув, глянул, что там ему пришло. Ничего нового, просто еще один перевод, и заказчик просил “как можно быстрее”.   
Присев на диван, Барнс углубился в переписку, выясняя подробности этого “как можно быстрее”. Выяснилось, что кому-то надо было перевести за четыре часа документ из пятнадцать страниц с вьетнамского на японский. Барнс усмехнулся. Последнее время ему часто падали подобные заказы с коротким дедлайном, но и платили за них гораздо больше, чем за обычные.   
“Прости, работа. Купайся без меня” — отправил Барнс сообщение Себастьяну, соглашаясь на перевод.   
“Когда освободишься?” — ответил Себастьян.  
“Не позже, чем через четыре часа. Тут затейливо, но мало, а просят сейчас” — написал Барнс и углубился в перевод прямо где сидел.   
Через четыре часа Себастьян вернулся с пляжа. От него пахло морем и солнцем.   
— А вот и я. Ты закончил? — спросил он.   
— Да, закончил, — Барнс закрыл ноут, отправив готовый перевод заказчику. — А тебе надоело валяться на пляже?  
— Нет, я просто есть хочу, — объяснил Себастьян. — Сейчас спущусь в тренажерку на часок, а потом пойдем ужинать? Завтра рано вставать, у нас экскурсия.   
— Конечно, пойдем, — согласился Барнс, хотя вокруг него лежало несколько оберток от шоколада. — А искупаться попозже вечером сходим, когда стемнеет?  
— Ага, именно так, — Себастьян переоделся в спортивный костюм, поцеловал Баки и ушел.   
Пока Себастьян собирался тягать железо в тренажерном зале, Барнс решил пойти искупаться, но не в океане, а в бассейне. Он минут сорок плескался, развалившись звездочкой в воде бассейна, где практически никого не было.   
Алина, гулявшая рука об руку с каким-то блондинистым красавчиком, помахала ему рукой.   
Барнс давно заметил, что купаются после заката только они с Себастьяном, мало кто даже просто прогуливался по пляжу, потому что фонарей там не было и можно было рассчитывать только на лучи ночного светила, которое постепенно убывало, да на попадающий свет с территории. Поэтому он немного удивился гуляющей парочке.   
Помахав Алине в ответ, Барнс пошел купаться вообще без задней мысли. Он отчетливо слышал их разговор, но они говорили о чем-то неважном, и прислушиваться можно было перестать.   
Сейчас Барнс не смог бы сказать, что именно заставило его не уплывать далеко, а плескаться у берега и прислушиваться к разговору на берегу. Наверное, все та же привычная паранойя, которая никуда не делась за эти полтора года. А может быть, слишком хорошим другом был Стив Роджерс, и Барнсу подспудно хотелось быть лучше, чем он себя считал.   
Когда Барнс понял, что беседа перестала быть приятной, он напрягся. Он не собирался бежать и бить морду обидчику и становиться защитником девичьей чести, но, все равно, похоже воспринял Алину близко к сердцу, раз начал вылезать из воды.   
— Русская шлюха! — услышал он уже отчетливо, так, что и с обычным слухом, если ты на пляже, услышишь, но рядом никого не было.   
Судя по звуку, пощечина была очень хлесткой. Алина ударила совершенно молча, и Барнс видел, как она хотела подняться с шезлонга и уйти, но парень навалился на нее всем своим весом и начал задирать юбку, зажимая Алине рот ладонью. Послышался треск ткани.  
В его намерениях не оставалось никаких сомнений, и Барнс в несколько шагов оказался рядом, схватил парня за руку и, вывернув ее, уткнул его мордой в песок так, что и дышать парню предстояло только этим песком.   
— Алина? Ты как? — спросил он осматривая женщину.   
На ней была порвана блузка и лифчик так, что наружу торчала аккуратная грудь, но она, похоже, этого еще не поняла, расширенными глазами глядя на Барнса.   
Он заломил руку парня так, чтобы можно было прижать ее к спине ногой, чтобы не рыпался, и накинул на плечи Алины полотенце, прикрывая наготу.   
— Спасибо, — наконец собралась с мыслями она. Она не кричала, но Барнс списал это на шок, потому что был уверен, что не часто ее пытались изнасиловать в престижном отеле. — Отпусти его, пожалуйста.   
— Ты не хочешь на него заявить? — спросил Барнс, продолжая держать мычащего и выдирающегося парня мордой в песок. — Он же пытался…   
— У нас вышло недопонимание, а блузка не стоит потерянного времени, — попыталась легко отмахнуться Алина, но Барнс видел, что все не так радужно, как она хотела бы показать.   
— Уверена? Это гораздо проще сделать сейчас, чем завтра, — не унимался Барнс, внезапно желая причинить справедливость, а на самом деле просто собираясь удовлетворить желание Алины быть отмщенной. Но, похоже, ей хватило уже того, что он вообще пришел ей на помощь.   
— Да. Отпусти его, не будем портить отдых его маме. Тем более что у нее свадьба, — спокойно сказала Алина.   
Барнс послушался. Парень уже начинал задыхаться, а из их разговора он не понимал ни слова, и это, Барнс был уверен, неслабо пугало.   
— Вали отсюда, и чтобы я тебя рядом с ней больше не видел, — рыкнул Барнс, убирая ногу.   
Парень быстро вскочил и тут же получил пинок для ускорения, въехав головой в столбик пляжного навеса.   
— Спасибо, Джеймс, — повторила Алина, кутаясь в полотенце. У нее крупно дрожали руки, выдавая нервное напряжение.   
— Давая я тебя провожу, — предложил Барнс, прикидывая, что Себастьян еще занимается.   
— Не стоит, — снова попыталась отмахнуться она. — Все равно я еще зайду выпить.   
— Пойдем, зайдем в бар вместе, возьмем тебе выпивки, может, и я чего себе возьму, и провожу тебя, — все же решил настоять на своем Барнс, потому что иррационально не хотел оставлять одну женщину, перенесшую хоть и не самое страшное, но потрясение.   
— Твой супруг будет против, — попыталась съехать Алина на Себастьяна.   
— Себастьян отличает помощь от неверности, — заверил ее Барнс. — Пойдем.   
Они молча дошли до бара, где Алина хлопнула три стопки водки подряд, после чего Барнс все же проводил ее до номера. На пороге она, уже окончательно успокоившись, повернулась, все еще завернутая в полотенце, потянулась и погладила Барнса по щеке.   
— Спасибо, — еще раз повторила она и, прикрывшись рукой, стянула с плеч полотенце. — Держи.   
— Пока, — Барнс махнул рукой и, забрав полотенце, пошел обратно в свой номер.   
Барнс чувствовал себя странно. Он вроде бы сделал что-то хорошее, но особого удовлетворения от этого не почувствовал. Словно, не причинив обидчику физического вреда, он не восстановил справедливость. Эту свою кровожадность стоило обдумать. Похоже, он не умел наказывать людей, кроме как нарушая целостность их тел.  
— Ты чего такой взъерошенный? — Себастьян выглянул из ванной. — Что-то случилось?   
— Я Алину от изнасилования спас, — как-то даже растерянно ответил Барнс. — И ничего мудаку не сломал. Потом мы пошли в бар, где она хлопнула водки, и я проводил ее в номер. Вроде я все сделал правильно, да?  
Барнс, кроме того, что обидчику надо было все же что-нибудь сломать, считал, что поступил идеально верно, потому что всегда так поступал, если приходилось отстаивать честь дамы. Как ни странно, для него это было нормальное, естественное поведение мужчины по отношению к попавшей в беду женщине.   
— Все ты правильно сделал, — подтвердил Себастьян. — Ты просто молодец.


	33. Chapter 33

Они выбрали вертолетную экскурсию на вулкан, и сейчас сидели в маленьком гражданском вертолете. Барнсу такие конструкции казались слишком хлипкими, но выбирать было не из чего. Вертолет скоро должен был подлететь к зоне видимости извержения.   
Барнс положил ладонь на колено Себастьяна, чуть сжав, но не оторвал взгляд от окна, за которым раскинулся один из островов, панорама которого была прекрасно видна. Как и сизый, густой, словно сливки, дым, поднимающийся над вулканом.   
Себастьян снимал видео на телефон.   
— Потрясающе и страшно, — сказал он. — Смотри, море кипит.   
Барнс тоже снимал, но Себастьяна, который восторженно смотрел вниз, на бурлящую воду, в которую ныряла раскаленная лава, на огненные реки, текущие во все стороны от вулкана. Барнс даже удивился, что буквально в ста метрах от такой реки стояли жилые домики, только людей он не заметил.   
А потом они увидели то, ради чего и выбрались сюда — само извержение.   
Магма в жерле вспучивалась, бурлила, переливаясь всеми оттенками оранжевого, и даже отсюда, издалека казалось, что чувствуешь нестерпимый жар. Вертушка зависла, покачиваясь, когда магма, не выдержав давления, рванула вверх огненным фонтаном, поднимаясь высоко-высоко. И стала опадать, словно раскрывался бутон невиданного цветка.   
Барнс смотрел завороженно, понимая, что может больше никогда не увидеть ничего подобного, но снимать продолжал Себастьяна. Потом можно будет посмеяться вместе.   
— Потрясающе! — крикнул Себастьян.   
Эта экскурсия стоила каждого заплаченного за нее цента.   
Вертолет сделал несколько кругов вокруг вулкана, пролетел над рекой лавы, над морем, куда эта лава стекала, кипятя воду.   
— Это было реально круто, — их вернули туда же, откуда увезли на вертолете смотреть на извержение. Барнс всю обратную дорогу молчал, переваривая увиденное, потому что никогда еще не видел ничего настолько разрушительного, что не было бы создано разумным существом, а было чем-то изначальным. Какая, к чертям, Гидра, пришельцы и прочая мишура в сравнении со слепой стихией! Даже ураган на Навассе был не так страшен и разрушителен, как извержение, которое длится уже не одно десятилетие. — Спасибо, что вытащил.   
— Я знал, что ты оценишь, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Это и правда очень круто. А завтра давай поплаваем с дельфинами?  
— Конечно, поплаваем, — Барнс притянул Себастьяна к себе и поцеловал. — А они не кусаются?  
— Нет, они играют. А ты знаешь, что в некоторых странах дельфинов считают разумными?  
— Мои познания в фауне довольно скудны, — признался Барнс. — Во флоре, кстати, тоже. Яды меня готовить не учили.  
— А распознавать? — они шли от вертолетной площадки к парку. Уже вечерело, и в парке зажгли фонари.   
— Распознавать — да, — стал рассказывать Барнс. — По запаху, что-то даже на вкус, цвет и прочее, по чему вообще можно что-то опознать. На меня же яды не действуют, хотя, если меня травануть, какое-то время мне плохо будет. Но травить Солдата никто не пробовал, кстати говоря. Может, опыты и ставили, специально, чтобы проверить, но я не помню. Слушай, а давай как-нибудь съездим на Аляску?  
— Белых медведей пугать и собирать морошку? Следующим летом съездим.   
— Да, пугать белых медведей и собирать морошку, — повторил слова Себастьяна Барнс. — Ты совершенно прав. Посмотрим белые ночи, может быть, даже полярный день. Мне нравится полярный день, в нем есть какая-то своя магия. Погуляем?  
— Сейчас или по Аляске?   
— Сейчас, — улыбнулся Барнс. — По Аляске тоже, но до нее еще дожить надо. А у тебя получится вырвать время летом? А потом зимой, чтобы поехать на юг?  
— Я постараюсь, — пообещал Себастьян. — Неделю летом и две недели зимой. Где-нибудь в районе Рождества или сразу после.   
Они медленно шли по парку, наблюдая последние отблески заката, горящие, что тот вулкан, пожаром на горизонте, а с другой стороны уже давно наступила тьма, рассыпав на небе звезды.   
— Может, мы с тобой и объедем весь свет, только вот так вот, точечно? — спросил Барнс.   
— Ну, я не во все места бы хотел, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Например, я бы не хотел в Китай и в Чили, в Россию и вообще в бывшие страны Советского Союза, в Израиль и вообще в Африку, в исламские страны.   
— Когда-нибудь меня попустит, я перестану истерично цепляться за тебя, и поеду туда, куда хочу, один, — сказал Барнс. — Поеду туда, где никогда не был, ни человеком, ни Солдатом. На самом деле, не так уж и много мест. Русские пользовались мной направо и налево, так что… Я много где бывал.   
— Но это же другой мир, — заметил Себастьян, беря Баки за руку. — Например, я уверен, что здесь никогда не было военной базы с суперсолдатами в Оймяконе.   
— Ты предлагаешь мне съездить на Оймякон только потому, что там нет военной базы? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Думаю, есть. У русских где только этих баз нет. Не может там не быть. Просто в ней нет пяти колб со спящими суперсолдатами.   
— Ну, там какая-нибудь пусковая ракетная шахта, — согласился Себастьян. — А правда, что ты выходил на бурого медведя с одним стилетом?  
— Ну да, было дело, выходил, — признался Барнс. — Как ты понимаешь, раз я здесь, медведю ничего не светило. А вот на белого я бы так не вышел. Он очередь из “калаша” держит в упор, его просто так ни задавишь, ни прирежешь, и когти у него во какие, — Барнс показал на пальцах примерно пять дюймов.   
— Ого! — восхитился Себастьян. — А что ты потом с медведем сделал? Съел?  
— Бросил, — разочаровал Себастьяна Барнс, сжимая его ладонь в своей. — У меня времени не было с ним что-то делать, я спешил добраться до вертушки, которая должна была меня забрать.   
— Ну, ты немного потерял. Я читал, у них и мясо невкусное, и паразитов много.   
— Не знаю, мне не довелось попробовать медвежатину, — пожал плечами Барнс. — На самом деле, я вообще больше по городам работал, чем на природе. Так что как-то так. Слушай, ты своей маме что-нибудь про моих родных говорил? Или она меня спрашивать будет?  
— Я сказал, что ты сирота. Родители умерли, а с приемными ты отношений не поддерживаешь, потому что кочевал из семьи в семью.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Барнс, принимая информацию к сведению. — Значит, вопросов она задавать не будет.   
— Еще сказал, что ты из Бруклина, после школы пошел в армию, потом в наемники, — продолжил Себастьян. — У тебя талант к языкам, поэтому сейчас ты работаешь переводчиком. Сказал, что мы с тобой часто общаемся на румынском, она очень обрадовалась.  
— Теперь хоть знать буду, что ты обо мне наврал, — засмеялся Барнс. — У тебя хорошая мама, просто я ее побаиваюсь. Мы же с ней практически не общались, и я боюсь, что она начнет задавать вопросы, на которые у меня не будет ответов. Или мое вранье и твое не совпадут.   
— Мы с ней не так уж часто о тебе разговариваем, ее больше моя карьера интересует, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— Тут два варианта. Или она ждет, чтобы устроить мне допрос с пристрастием, — нервно хохотнул Барнс. — Или ей достаточно той информации, которая у нее уже есть. Надеюсь на второе.   
— Пока не встретитесь, не узнаем. Только учти, с тобой она… хотя нет. Это будет невежливо по отношению к Томасу, а мама очень воспитанная.  
— Что она со мной? — прищурился Барнс, ему было необходимо знать все, даже если это было что-то гипотетическое.   
— Если бы мы были втроем, то говорили бы на румынском, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — А при муже она не будет.   
— До этого она со мной всегда говорила по-английски, — заметил Барнс. — Так что не вижу причин, по которым она бы вдруг заговорила со мной на румынском. На самом деле, я просто волнуюсь. Последние посиделки с родителями у меня были очень давно, и я всячески старался избегать знакомства с родителями девушки, потому что это могло привести к свадьбе. Так что у меня мало опыта.   
— Ну, теперь ты женат и бояться родителей мужа тебе уже поздно, — Себастьян рассмеялся. — О, вот интересный ресторан! Пошли ужинать.   
Ресторан располагался на берегу и был стилизован под хижину из пальмовых листьев. На террасе стояла ротанговая мебель, темные скатерти и неяркий свет создавали интимный полумрак. Из колонок лилась тихая спокойная музыка.   
Барнс выбрал столик, чтобы смотреть на океан. Подошедший официант принес им меню, зажег свечу в пузатом, защищающем от ветра подсвечнике вишневого стекла и испарился, как его и не было. Наверное, в главном зале ресторана сидели гости, но на террасе они были одни. Налетающий с пляжа ветер трепал волосы и салфетки.   
— Понимаешь, мне постоянно кажется, что я идиот, у которого только две темы для разговоров: ты и оружие. Но о тебе я особо не распространяюсь, только с Гарри и с Майком говорю, а об оружии с мирными людьми говорить было бы странно.   
— Котик, ну что ты? — удивился Себастьян. — Ты образованный, пусть и без диплома. Снимаешься в рекламе, переводишь, читаешь до фига, фильмы смотришь. Кроме того, Баки, ты же знаешь, как расположить к себе кого угодно? Слушай, что человек тебе говорит и задавай вопросы о том, что ему интересно, вот и все. Прослывешь интереснейшим человеком и душой компании.   
— Я иногда задумываюсь, может, мне имеет смысл получить образование? — Барнс перелистывал очередную страницу меню, проглядывая глазами список предлагаемых блюд. — Только я не уверен, какое. Мне больше ста, может, пора?  
— По документам тебе тридцать семь, — напомнил Себастьян. — Кстати, не забудь, что паспорт надо менять раз в десять лет, а водительские права — раз в двадцать. — Он отпил воды. — Ну не точные науки. Инженерное дело? Лингвистика?  
— Диплом лингвиста мне проще купить, — заметил Барнс. — Зачем тратить время и деньги на то, что я и так знаю? Инженерное дело? Да я же в жизни ничего не конструировал и, скорее всего, никогда не буду. Если бы я умел писать, я бы мог переводить не только техническую белиберду, но и статьи.   
— А это и есть лингвистика, — объяснил Себастьян. — Почему бы не попробовать? Есть же и дистанционное обучение.   
— Ну, с обучаемостью суперсолдата должно получиться, наверное, — Барнс не был так уж уверен, что у него все получится, но, действительно, попробовать стоило. — Я бы даже писал бы сам статьи. Видеообзоры у меня же получаются.   
— Ну вот. Если у тебя получится, я буду очень тобою гордиться, — сказал Себастьян.  
Им принесли горячее. В этом ресторане Баки еще не знали и крепко удивились количеству заказанных блюд.   
— И буду я весь такой образованный, аж жуть, — рассмеялся Барнс, принимаясь за еду. — По крайней мере, начну хоть немного тебе соответствовать в глазах общественности.   
— Да класть я хотел на ту общественность, — махнул рукой Себастьян.   
— Мне, как ты понимаешь, еще более на нее положить, — заметил Барнс, он отвлекся от еды, глядя, как волны набегают на песчаный берег, не сразу вернувшись в реальный мир.   
— Ну вот и не беспокойся, — Себастьян улыбнулся. — Я люблю тебя любым.   
Барнс улыбнулся чуть смущенно и погладил Себастьяна по руке. Знать, что тебя любят и не стесняются об этом говорить, было приятно, будоражило, пуская по хребту толпы мурашке.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя, принцесса, — сказал Барнс на румынском.   
Он аккуратно отставил в сторону очередную тарелку, которую почти сразу унес расторопный официант, прекрасно понимая, что такое количество посуды на столе просто мешает, когда из зала показались две не слишком трезвые девушки. Одна из них окинула взглядом террасу, и Барнсу этот взгляд не понравился, потому что Себастьяна она явно узнала.   
— Господи, смотри, — ткнула она под локоть свою подругу, и бесцеремонно указала на их столик. — Это же Стэн с мужем!   
— Очуметь! — обратила на них внимание вторая, и Барнс уже хотел подняться, когда обе девушки с жалобными воплями “мистер Стэн, дайте автограф!” направились к ним, как им наперерез выскочил метрдотель.   
— Дамы, — остановил он их попытки добраться до вожделенного актера. — Прошу вас не мешать гостям ресторана. Покиньте, пожалуйста, помещение.   
— Но это же… — попыталась пробиться одна из девиц.   
— Я сказал, будьте любезны покинуть ресторан, — твердо сказал метрдотель. Казалось, он собирается лечь костьми, но не пустить девушек к звездной особе.   
— Пойдем, — потянула одна другую. — Нам не светит, видишь, даже не смотрит в нашу сторону. Сноб.   
И девушки, слегка пошатываясь, удалились.  
— Прошу прощения за этот инцидент, — подошел к Барнсу и Себастьяну метрдотель. — Могу я для вас что-нибудь сделать?  
— Спасибо, Уолтер, — Себастьян прочитал имя на бейдже. — Воды со льдом, пожалуйста.   
— Конечно, — кивнул Уолтер и исчез.   
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Барнс, вновь погладив Себастьяна по руке. Он знал, что его муж очень чувствительный, и подобное могло враз испортить ему настроение.   
Сам Барнс захотел девушкам сделать что-нибудь нехорошее, но было уже поздно, не бежать же за ними.   
— Все в порядке, — заверил Баки Себастьян. — Ты заказал себе десерт?  
— Да, — кивнул Барнс, уверенный, что не все в порядке, но докапываться до Себастьяна он не решился. — Можем забрать его и пойти в гостиницу. Искупаемся?  
— Обязательно искупаемся! — заверил Себастьян. — Давай не тащить еду в гостиницу. Поедим здесь.   
— Хорошо-хорошо, значит свой чизкейк я буду лопать тут, — и все равно очень внимательно и серьезно посмотрел на Себастьяна, пытаясь найти хотя бы тень недовольства и желания уйти.   
— Котик, если что, неадекватные фанатки — оборотная сторона славы. Я давно привык.   
— Похоже, я не привык. И не привыкну, — вздохнул Барнс.   
А кому понравится, когда на твоего мужа то хотят повеситься, то обзывают? Барнсу такое положение вещей совершенно не нравилось, но что он мог сделать? Нет, были, конечно, варианты. И среди них был тот, который включал в себя запереть Себастьяна где-нибудь, да на том же необитаемом острове, и никому не показывать. Но его принцесса загнется, даже при наличии своего дракона.   
— Вот появятся у тебя свои фанатки, и будешь их гонять, — улыбнулся Себастьян и придвинул к себе маринованное манго, к которому пристрастился.   
— С чего ты взял, что они вообще у меня появятся? — поинтересовался Барнс. — Кстати, мне тут один фотограф предлагал эротическую фотосессию за так, только он и я. Я ему отказал, зачем мне подобные фотки?  
Себастьян рассмеялся и долго не мог успокоиться.   
— Твоя незамутненность меня иногда поражает, — выдавил он наконец.   
— Сейчас моя незамутненность требует объяснений, чего ты ржешь, — Барнс был совершенно серьезен и не видел тут ничего смешного. Ну вот совсем ничего. И не понимал, к чему тут незамутненность.   
Себастьян помотал головой и внезапно серьезно сказал:  
— Сексуальные домогательства — серьезная проблема в модельном бизнесе, Баки. Фотографы очень часто требуют у моделей секс в обмен на качественную фотосессию. Пол модели значения не имеет. Ты понимаешь?  
— Ты мне это говорил. Но ко мне, вроде, никто не домогается, да и съемки не запарывает специально, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Или я чего-то где-то пропустил? Давай рассказывай, что я не понял.  
— Эротическая фотосессия, которую тебе предложили, по замыслу фотографа, закончиться должна была в койке, Баки.   
Барнс задумался. Он помолчал пару минут, разглядывая тарелку с чизкейком, набегающие на берег волны, свечу, но не смотрел на Себастьяна.   
— А тебе часто предлагали нечто подобное? — осторожно спросил он, все же подняв на мужа взгляд.   
— По молодости часто, — кивнул Себастьян. — Это Зимнему Солдату фиг такое предложишь. В смысле я набрал опыта и авторитета.   
— А ты… — Барнс понимал, что не хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос, что его вообще не стоит задавать, но слова сами слетели с губ, — согласился хоть раз?  
— Случалось, — коротко сказал Себастьян.   
— Надеюсь, тебе больше не поступает подобных предложений, — тихо ответил Барнс. В его голове творилось что-то странное. Он не знал, как именно нужно отнестись к подобной информации. По-хорошему, забить и забыть, у каждого из них была жизнь до встречи, и в этой жизни было много всего, и то, чем нельзя гордиться.   
В конечном счете, дать за фотки — это не проституция, и не принуждение, ведь Себастьян мог отказать. По крайней мере, именно так хотелось думать. Барнс тряхнул головой, отчего из прически выпали несколько прядей.   
— Прости.   
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
— Я был молодой, симпатичный и нищий, — сказал он. — Мне были позарез нужны те рекламные контракты. Это сейчас я авторитетный, знаменитый и у меня есть Оскар. И я нарасхват.   
— Сейчас ты красивый, обеспеченный и только мой, — улыбнулся Барнс, погладив Себастьяна по руке.   
— Именно, — согласился Себастьян, подозвал официанта и попросил счет.   
В отеле они оказались, когда уже совсем стемнело. Люди в большинстве своем кучковались у бара, кто-то еще плавал в бассейне, а вот на пляже уже точно никого не было.   
— Ну что, переоденемся и купаться? — спросил Барнс, уже в номере потроша очередную шоколадку. — Жаль, нельзя вообще не одеваться, как на острове, да?  
— Жаль, — согласился Себастьян, натягивая плавки. — Пойдем. Обожаю ночной океан.   
Ночной океан встретил их накатывающими на берег волнами, убывающей луной, которая все еще давала достаточно света, чтобы не потеряться в темной воде, и россыпью звезд на темном небе.   
Проверив, как держатся волосы, зажатые большой заколкой-крабом, Барнс стремительно вбежал в воду, тут же ныряя и исчезая под водной гладью.  
Себастьян отплыл от берега подальше, улегся на воду и уставился в небо, любуясь луной и звездами.   
Вынырнув идеально рядом, Барнс погладил Себастьяна по животу, груди, прошелся ладонью по совершенно невозбужденному члену.   
— Хочешь минет прямо в океане? — спросил он, беря руку Себастьяна и целуя на ней каждый палец.   
— Неа, — отозвался Себастьян. — Но спасибо.   
— Потом не проси, потом сам меня обласкивать будешь, — тут же отозвался Барнс, сжал его член в ладони и, выпустив, снова скрылся где-то под водой.


	34. Chapter 34

— Он меня в бок пихает! — воскликнул Себастьян. — Баки, чего он хочет?  
К нему и вправду подплыл дельфин и тыкался рылом в бок.   
— Поиграть он хочет, — объяснил Мик, который организовывал плаванье с дельфинами. — Держи мяч, поиграете.  
Себастьян кинул мяч подальше в море, и дельфин, мазнув его хвостом по ногам, поплыл за ним.   
— Прямо как Кайл, — засмеялся Барнс, до которого домогался другой дельфин. Барнс отпихивался всячески, пытался гладить живность, но та явно хотела играть, а как играть с дельфинами, у него особых идей не было. Тоже, что ли, мячик попросить? — А от этот от меня чего хочет?  
— Обнимашек, — объяснил Мик. — Они любят обнимашки.   
Чуть поодаль три дельфина, посвистывая, перекидывались ярким красным мячом. Себастьян гладил еще одного, почесывая мокрую кожу вокруг дыхала.   
Страшный Зимний Солдат, конечно, не боялся ничего, но вот Барнс здраво опасался играться с дельфинами, хотя и понимал, что его они точно не сожрут, да и Себастьяна не должны.   
И он решился, обхватил руками того дельфина, который пихался в него, под живот, погладил, понимая, что если тот утащит его под воду, ничего страшного не будет, главное, чтобы Мик не начал нервничать от таких выкрутасов.   
Дельфин оказался гладкий, скользкий и непонятный на ощупь. Он не был холодным, как рыбы, но и теплым его назвать было нельзя. Но опыт был обалденный, это надо было признать. Себастьян действительно придумал классную штуку.   
Себастьян ухватился за спинной плавник дельфина и тот поволок его в сторону открытого океана. Себастьян рассмеялся от избытка чувств. Это было круто!  
Они заплыли довольно далеко, и Себастьян начал оглядываться, но тут дельфин, задав крутую дугу, повернул к берегу.   
Увидев, как дельфин уносит Себастьяна прочь, Барнс напрягся, но никто не выказывал беспокойства, и он решил немного подождать, потому что доплыть и вытащить Себастьяна он успеет. Конечно, лучше было бы не доводить, но и излишняя опека… Пора было прекращать истерить каждый раз, как только Себастьян самостоятельно делал что-то не совсем безопасное, ведь он был взрослым человеком, способным принимать решения. Но пока дельфин не повернул обратно, у Барнса сердце бухало чуть ли не в горле. Однако и самому захотелось так же.   
Уцепившись за спинной плавник, Барнс почувствовал, как его дернуло и потащило. Это было захватывающе, когда одно живое существо с такой скоростью тащит другое. Вода била в лицо, и Барнс поднялся повыше, чтобы дышать не через раз.   
Он был в полном восторге от происходящего, все чувства зашкаливали, было неимоверно здорово, радостно и хорошо.   
Себастьян оторвался от дельфинов с большим трудом и только к вечеру. Он был голодный и счастливый.   
— Надо будет перед отъездом еще раз с ними потусоваться, — сказал он, растянувшись в плетеном кресле на пристани. — Уф, я никогда еще столько не плавал.   
— Да, было здорово, — Барнс сидел прямо на деревянном настиле, свесив с него ноги, и выжимал волосы. — Не думал, что с дикой живностью можно так весело взаимодействовать. Может, мне почаще канал Дискавери смотреть?  
— А смотри, — согласился Себастьян. — Дикая живность вполне адекватна, если к ней с уважением и любовью. Ну да это и к людям относится.   
— Ага, с уважением и любовью, а в рукаве держать нож, во избежание, как говорится, — усмехнулся Барнс очень-очень по-доброму, так, что у Себастьяна мурашки побежали по коже.   
— С людьми-то да, пожалуй, — согласился Себастьян.   
— Поехали в отель? — спросил Барнс. Обсуждать людей даже в целом ему совершенно не хотелось, потому что он был уверен, что действительно хороших людей было очень мало. — Хочу вымыть голову, высушить ее, а потом забраться к тебе под теплый бок и уснуть. А еще иррационально хочу какой-нибудь коктейль. Сладкий.   
— А я хочу есть и спать и не знаю, чего больше, — признался Себастьян. — Поехали.   
Вернувшись в отель, они поужинали почти молча, потому что Себастьян уже засыпал, и поднялись в номер. Там Барнс сразу же скинул футболку и принялся раздевать Себастьяна, намереваясь запихнуть его в ванну, чтобы ополоснуть от соленой воды.   
Барнс любил купать своего мужа не только ради последующего траха, ему нравилось заботиться о Себастьяне, нравилось, когда его можно было вынести на руках и уложить в кровать расслабленного и податливого, забавно-сонного.   
— Принцесса, тебе надо постоять совсем чуть-чуть, — попросил Барнс, запихивая Себастьяна в ванну.   
— Зачем мне стоять в ванне? Я окунусь, — сонно пробормотал Себастьян и закрыл глаза.   
Барнс уложил Себастьяна в ванну и включил воду. Намылил мочалку гелем для душа и принялся гладить ею Себастьяна. Этот более чем интимный процесс вызывал у его организма естественный отклик, но все, что сегодня вечером Барнсу светило — это подрочить, потому что принципом “будешь трахать — не буди” они не руководствовались.   
Намылив даже голову, Барнс принялся смывать с Себастьяна пену, поглаживая его по нежной загорелой коже. Тот почти спал и шевелиться точно не собирался.   
Вытирать его было гораздо сложнее, Барнс не хотел особо кантовать Себастьяна, но он и с этим справился, умудрившись не нарушить дрему. Уложив Себастьяна в кровать, Барнс укрыл его покрывалом, а тот, свернувшись, тут же пошарил рядом, но нашел только подушку Барнса, которую тут же захапал себе, уткнувшись в нее носом.   
Барнс посидел, любуясь своим мужем, его красивым, сильным телом, скрытым сейчас покрывалом. Вгляделся в черты лица, такие знакомые и родные, провел пальцами по щеке и оставил спящего в покое, уйдя мыться.   
На то, чтобы промыть волосы, уходило много времени, и Барнс полностью отдался процессу, ни о чем не думая. Ему было просто хорошо вместе с Себастьяном, он уже не видел себя отдельно, не мог представить себе жизни без него. Наверное, попробуй у него кто отобрать Себастьяна, он бы поспорил не только с живыми людьми, но и с самой смертью, и с основами мироздания.   
Выбравшись из ванной, он долго сидел на краю кровать, высушивая полотенцем свою гриву, и любовался уже спящим Себастьяном, строя планы, как заменить подушку собой.   
Когда Барнс предпринял первые попытки отобрать подушку, Себастьян что-то протестующе пробормотал, но только крепче в нее вцепился, и Барнсу пришлось просунуть под нее руку, чтобы, оставив конечность в руках Себастьяна, забрать подушку. Получилось. Как только подушка оказалась у Барнса, Себастьян тут же вцепился в его руку, утыкаясь носом в плечо, что-то пробормотал бессвязно, и пододвинулся ближе, планируя чуть ли не заползти на Барнса. Тот обнял мужа, сунул отвоеванную подушку под голову и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон, которого он давно ждал.   
...Он снова оказался во дворе, знакомом по детским играм, но полустертом из памяти Солдата, и принялся ждать своего друга. Раз двор снова снится, значит и Стив должен прийти, не этой ночью, так следующей.   
Стив нарисовался у колонки. Включил ее, нажав на вытертый прикосновениями рук рычаг, наклонился, чтобы умыться, напился ледяной воды и огляделся.   
— Баки! — обрадовался он.   
— Стив! — Барнс бросился к нему с объятиями. Он долго не выпускал друг, ощупывая его и оглядывая, но потом все же отступил на шаг. — Давно не виделись. Мало спишь? Как твои дела? Как Консуэлла, как выставка, как книга? Рассказывай давай, — потребовал он.   
Стив долго обнимал Баки, словно проверял, в порядке ли тот.   
— Как обычно сплю, — удивленно сказал он. — Четыре часа в сутки. Книгу почти закончил. Выставка отлично прошла, только… — он смутился, — почти все картины раскупили. А Конни… — он покраснел. — Баки, как ты думаешь, увезти ее и детей отдыхать куда-нибудь на юг на Рождество будет хорошей идеей?  
— Конечно, хорошей, даже не сомневайся! — заверил ее Барнс. — А что тебя смущает? Мы вот с принцессой сейчас на Гавайях отдыхаем. А следующим летом он обещал, что поедет со мной на Аляску.   
— Принцесса — он? — не понял Стив. — Почему ты называешь его принцессой?  
— Не знаю, просто так получилось, что я зову Себастьяна принцессой, — пожал плечами Барнс. Он и правда не знал, как так вышло. С одной стороны, от того, что Барнс часто таскал Себастьяна на руках, с другой стороны, изначально это просто была шутка. — Первый раз я пошутил, а потом оно так и осталось. Так, рассказывай, вы уже добрались до постели?  
— Баки, я… я не могу. Это слишком личное, — Стив пламенел щеками, как майский тюльпан. — Лучше расскажи, чем вы занимаетесь на Гавайях. Там хорошо? На Рождество не будет холодно?  
— Стиви, я же твой лучший друг, у тебя не может быть от меня секретов, — засмеялся Барнс. — Но, похоже, добрались. На Гавайях здорово. Мы ездили смотреть извержение вулкана, купались с дельфинами, даже обошли остров на яхте, — перечислил их достижения за отдых Барнс. — Нет, холодно не должно быть. Сейчас же там тепло. И все равно, Стиви, колись, как у тебя с ней? А с детьми как?  
— У вас же сейчас тоже ноябрь? Знаешь, с детьми как-то очень складно все получилось. Я даже не думал… — Стив потер ладонью шею под волосами. — Элин, конечно, немного дичится, ее отец сильно напугал когда-то, а Майкл просто виснет на мне. В общем, мы… мы планируем съехаться после Рождества, я как раз подходящий дом присмотрел. Чтобы и детям хватило места, и нам, и мастерская.   
— Ничего себе. Стив Роджерс наконец-то обзавелся семьей, — воскликнул Барнс. — Я тебя поздравляю, Стиви. Правда, очень рад за тебя. А как в мире, опять приходится его спасать?  
— Да ну его к черту, этот мир! — воскликнул Стив. — Я женюсь на Пасху!  
— Женишься? — не поверил своим ушам Барнс. Хотя чего он ожидал от своего правильного друга? Странно, что съехаться решили до свадьбы.   
— Кстати, Стив, вы пользуетесь презервативами?  
— Нет, — Стив снова покраснел. — Мы с Конни здоровы, вдобавок я стерилен, меня проверяли.   
— Значит, я тоже… — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Ладно, дело не в этом. Наши с тобой слюна и сперма продлевают жизнь и молодость наших партнеров. Себастьян выглядит на тридцать, а ему уже за сорок. Так что вот. Помни об этом.   
— Ого! — восхитился Стив. — Вот это действительно здорово! Спасибо, что сказал, Баки. Конни — она… она просто восхитительная.   
— Другую ты бы и не выбрал, — хлопнул Барнс Стива по плечу. — А меня на День благодарения зовут к маме Себастьяна. Меня это почему-то так нервирует. Не знаю, словно она хочет устроить мне допрос с пристрастием, а я не знаю, чтобы такое соврать. Себастьян уже сказал ей, что я сирота. Но вдруг она в какие-нибудь подробности влезь захочет? Понимаешь, она ко мне хорошо относится, но что-то меня смущает.   
Барнс и сам себе не мог объяснить, что его пугало в перспективе совместного ужина с мамой Себастьяна и ее мужем.   
— Да ты всю жизнь от родителей своих пассий бегал, — рассмеялся Стив. — Будто я не помню. Поздно, Баки, ты уже женат. Кто она тебе, свекровь или теща? — подмигнул он.   
— Он мой муж, значит, свекровь, я думаю, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Да какая разница-то? Я боюсь, понимаешь? Тебе-то я могу в этом признаться. Я боюсь маму своего мужа. Особенно после аварии. Знаешь, я так волновался, что не я был за рулем, что попросил принцессу порулить, и в нас въехали. Пришлось звонить его маме, рассказывать… Это было ужасно.   
— Авария? Что за авария? Ты не рассказывал. Себастьян сильно пострадал?  
— Вроде бы нет, это было пару месяцев назад, кажется, — и Барнс рассказал, как все случилось. — Вот. Сотрясение мозга. Я полез за гребаным ноутом, а он там сидел один, на земле, под дождем… Я так испугался. Я ему ничего не говорил, но мне иногда кошмары снятся. Чаще всего, что я беру его на руки, а он уже мертв. Бр-р….   
Барнс тряхнул головой отгоняя липкий страх, который нет-нет да и душил его, приходя во снах.   
— Ну с ним же все в порядке, верно, Баки? — Стив приобнял его за плечи. — У тебя телефон с собой? Покажи мне, как вы на Гавайях отдыхаете, ты же снимал?  
Телефон действительно обнаружился и в этот раз, хотя Барнс его, так сказать, не заказывал. Он открыл папку с фотографиями и выбрал последние, передав Стиву, пусть сам листает.   
Там были фото и совсем обнаженного Себастьяна, но Барнс решил, что Стив тоже мужчина, тем более, мужчинами не интересующийся, да еще и его друг, а его муж был невероятно красив.   
— Я бы его рисовал, — сказал Стив, рассмотрев фото Себастьяна. — Он красивый. А это что, такой сильный пожар? А почему дым белый?  
— Это извержение вулкана, — объяснил Барнс. — Мы летали на вертолете смотреть, как извергается вулкан. С яхты решили не смотреть, а пешком близко не подойдешь.   
— Ух ты! — восхитился Стив. — Надо будет Конни предложить. Детям будет интересно. Элин делала школьный проект про вулканы, ей точно понравится. А это дельфины? Вы вот так просто с дельфинами плавали?  
— Ага, — Барнс вспоминал, как они только сегодня резвились в воде, как он сам пытался соревноваться в скорости с дельфином. — Они очень игривые. Я поначалу за Себастьяна волновался, а потом понял, что все нормально. Но успокоиться все равно не смог. Слушай, не знаю, может у тебя с твоей Конни так же. У меня просто сумасшествие какое-то. Я так за него волнуюсь всегда. Я понимаю, что Себастьян — взрослый сильный мужик, самостоятельный, и без меня как-то жил и не плакал по этому поводу. Но мне постоянно хочется его оберегать, укрыть от всего на свете, потому что мало ли что. Я бы его даже беззащитным не назвал, он крав мага занимается и очень неплохо. Стрелять умеет. Но, понимаешь, я все равно вижу, как он беззащитен, хрупок и… Понимаешь, что я имею ввиду, да? Мне просто даже поговорить об этом не с кем, кроме тебя.   
— Ох, Баки. Я очень хорошо тебя понимаю. Конни — она такая… нежная, хрупкая. Очень женственная. Но если я об этом заикаюсь, она на меня сковородкой машет и говорит, что она отлично справлялась и до меня. А какое отлично, если бывший муж руки распускал? Она развелась, конечно, но он же не успокоился, несмотря на судебный запрет!  
— Я бы его тихо где-нибудь закопал, — признался Барнс, четко осознавая, что, если бы кто-нибудь поднял руку на Себастьяна, на его принцессу, он бы убил, но так, чтобы труп никогда не нашли. — Слушай, а может твоя Конни и на бывшего со сковородкой ходила?  
— Не знаю, — растерянно сказал Стив. — Вряд ли. А хотя бы и ходила!   
— Да, бить женщину — последнее, что может придумать мужчина, — согласился Барнс. — Жаль, я не смогу побывать на твоей свадьбе. Я, знаешь ли, мечтал быть шафером.   
— Жаль, — кивнул Стив. — И я на твоей не был. Так жаль. У тебя фото со свадьбы есть?  
— Нет особо, есть фанатские, мы выходим из муниципалитета, ну и парочка с самого торжества, — Барнс порылся, открывая папку с фотографиями со свадьбы. — О, совсем забыл рассказать. Себастьян представил меня широкой общественности как своего законного супруга.   
— И что? — не понял Стив, разглядывая фотографии.   
— Ну как что, — принялся объяснять Барнс. — Блин, Стив, ты должен это понимать лучше меня. Ты звезда, у тебя куча фанатов. Посмотри, что произойдет, когда ты представишь миру Консуэллу как свою супругу. В общем, половина фанатов принцессы негодует и не верит в счастливое мероприятие, половина хочет к нам в койку, есть часть, которая вменяемая, поздравляет и желает счастья. Что творится в прессе, я не особо представляю, но там тоже что-то происходит. Просто мне Себастьян объяснял, что со стороны все это выглядит очень странно. Он расстался с девушкой, у него долго никого не было, а потом — бах, и он женится на никому неизвестном мужике.   
— Тяжко вам. А я переживу, — сказал Стив. — Я уже сделал Конни предложение и она его приняла. Мы обручены. Сразу после Пасхи обвенчаемся.   
— Тяжко было, когда мы друг другу только снились и не знали, сможем ли быть вместе, — вздохнул Барнс. — А сейчас все это просто досадные мелочи, в большинстве своем не стоящие внимания. Обалдеть… Женишься, сразу двое детей, дом, мастерская… И ты можешь рисовать. Стиви, блин, как я рад, что у тебя все складывается. А я думаю закончить университет.   
— Круто! — Стив хлопнул его по плечу. — А по какой специальности?  
— Лингвистика, наверное, — пожал плечами Барнс. Он еще не определился, тем более, что тему подняли только этим вечером. — Я хочу статьи писать. Про оружие, по большей части, но, может еще чем-нибудь увлекусь.   
— Это будет очень здорово, Баки, — уверенно сказал Стив. — Я всегда знал, что ты умнее меня. За мной-то книги толпа редакторов причесывает.   
— Не прибедняйся, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Ты, по крайней мере, эти книги написал. А я дальше переводов технической документации никуда не ушел. Но я вообще много всего перевожу. К своим роликам субтитры делаю, к чужим тоже. Вот как-то так. Еще не знаю, что будет теперь с моей карьерой модели, после того, как доподлинно стало известно, что я муж звезды. Может, в гору пойдет. А может, и нет. Мне тебя не хватает, Стиви. У меня есть друзья, ну, появились. Но тебя не хватает очень. Не с кем вспомнить, как весной сорок четвертого мы отрывались перед очередной миссией в полуразрушенном европейском городишке, в котором с местными приходилось договариваться на пальцах. Не с кем побегать наперегонки в парке. Некому напомнить, что он еще сопляк.   
Барнс потер глаз, в который что-то попало, или он хотел думать, что попало, и улыбнулся Стиву.   
— Баки, — Стив обнял его. — Я по тебе тоже очень скучаю. Но ты жив. Главное, что ты жив, пусть и где-то далеко-далеко. Я… я не справился со второй твоей смертью. Не пережил. Держался только на том, что верил в то, что ты где-то жив. Вернулся к Себастьяну. А ты и правда вернулся.   
— Я же говорил тебе, — Барнс только сейчас понял, что, промолчи он, не расскажи Стиву о том, что будет продолжать жить, просто в другом мире, где точно будет счастлив, возможно и не было бы сейчас Стива, того Стива, который бы рисовал, писал книги и собирался жениться. — Меня не так-то просто убить. Слушай, я не знаю, как, но, может быть ты поговоришь с кем-нибудь? Со Старком, хотя нет, с ним не надо. Со Стрэнджем тоже не надо, но он может что-то знать по этому поводу. Вдруг мы могли бы встречаться не только во сне? Потому что у меня тут таких светлых умов нет, а магов так и подавно. Хотя... Вдруг, открой мы портал между мирами, весь пиздец нашего устремится сюда, в этот тихий и уютный мирок?  
— Лучше обойдемся без порталов, — кивнул Стив. — Пусть у тебя будет мир. Ты его заслужил. Ты только снись мне почаще, Баки.


	35. Chapter 35

Сборы на День благодарения в гости к Жоржетте были для Барнса подобны атаке в штыковую. Он вытащил пару костюмов, долго их разглядывая, потом решил, что мероприятие неофициальное, и можно обойтись брюками и свитером. Пока искал свитер, раскидал половину своей одежды, потому что не мог найти тот, который подарил ему Себастьян, жемчужно-серый, под цвет глаз, и дело было даже не в цвете глаз и свитера, просто он был очень мягкий и тонкий.   
Стив умудрялся в это время сидеть на своем любимом месте — на шее у хозяина, и урчать, как трактор.   
Вытащив из шкафа еще три разных свитера вместо одного искомого, Барнс посмотрел на них: голубой, болотно-зеленый и бежевый. И ни один из них он не покупал. Отчаявшись, Барнс сел на кровать и схватился за голову, поняв, что еще и причесаться надо, но с этим было проще.   
— Что с тобой, котик? — спросил Себастьян, заглянувший в гардеробную.   
— Ну и на кой хуй мне так много одежды? — грустно спросил Барнс, глядя на Себастьяна. — Подаришь мне еще одну шмотку, если у меня такая уже есть, только другого цвета, я на тебя обижусь.   
Себастьян подошел к нему, погладил по голове и поцеловал. А потом принялся отбирать одежду. Жемчужно-серый свитер он нашел мгновенно.  
— Это пуловер, вот эти серые брюки, — сказал он, — черные оксфорды и твое черное кожаное пальто. А, еще вот, — он достал темно-серое с серебристыми запятыми и кистями кашне. — И можно перчатки. Вот и все.   
— Как ты это делаешь? — жалобно спросил Барнс, принимаясь одеваться.   
— Опыт, — ответил Себастьян. — Практика. — И начал одеваться сам.   
У него был период, когда он носил только черное и серое. Но сейчас он выбрал вишневый пуловер, синие джинсы и синюю кожаную куртку. Только кепка была серая.   
— Ты такой красивый, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна, целуя. — Всегда такой красивый… Стив сказал, что он бы тебя нарисовал.   
— Он тебе снова снился? — Себастьян подвел Баки к большому ростовому зеркалу. — Посмотри, как хорошо мы с тобой смотримся.   
Разглядывая их в зеркале, Барнс действительно оценил, что они выглядят прекрасно. Они оба были красивы, хорошо и со вкусом одеты (последнее было заслугой исключительно Себастьяна, потому что Барнс умудрялся даже дорогие стильные вещи сочетать так, что получался кошмар), и Барнс давно научился замечать, как он светится рядом с Себастьяном. Сегодняшний день исключением не был. И они действительно прекрасно смотрелись вместе.   
Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в щеку, прихватив за задницу.   
— Поехали?  
— Причешись и оставь кота, — посоветовал Себастьян.   
— С котом нельзя? — притворно расстроился Барнс, спуская Стива на пол и берясь за гребень. — Собрать или распустить?  
— Лучше собери, — посоветовал Себастьян. — Как же быстро они у тебя растут.   
— Ага, сам поражаюсь, — кивнул Барнс, собирая волосы широкой лентой в хвост в районе лопаток. Он обернул волосы лентой несколько раз, стянул и завязал хитрый узел, который смотрелся гораздо лучше и лаконичнее банта. — Все, я готов.   
Стив недовольно потерся о ноги, чуть не зацепив когтями брюки в районе колена, желая забраться обратно на свой насест, но Барнс его мягко отпихнул.   
— Нет, Стиви, ты остаешься дома с Кайлом. Иди, поиграй с ним, — и пнул звенящий пушистый кошачий мячик вглубь квартиры. Стив тут же унесся за ним. — Все, можно идти.   
Жоржетта встретила их у двери. Обняла Себастьяна, поцеловала Баки в щеку.   
— Какие вы сегодня красивые, мальчики, — восхитилась она.   
— Мама, а сфотографируй нас, — Себастьян протянул ей свой телефон.   
— Конечно, — Жоржетта сделала несколько снимков. — Обязательно пришли мне, — велела она. — Раздевайтесь и идите за стол.   
Жоржетта, несмотря на возраст, оставалась стильной ухоженной дамой с аккуратной прической, безупречным маникюром и сдержанным макияжем. Правда, на сына она была не похожа вовсе.   
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Барнс, до этого никогда не бывавший у Жоржетты в гостях, и теперь осматривающийся.   
Интерьер был выдержан в мягких тонах, уютный и такой весь… домашний. Тут было тепло и спокойно. Извечная паранойя не обошла Барнса стороной и сегодня, поэтому он тут же прикинул, как можно оборонять это милое жилище.   
Они с Себастьяном прошли в гостиную, и Барнс устроился на диване рядом с ним, не зная, куда деть руки.   
— У вас очень здорово, — сказал он Жоржетте, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать, потому что не представлял себе, ни как себя вести, ни что говорить. Он чувствовал себя неловко, хотя точно знал, что никто не будет заговаривать о скорой свадьбе, ибо она уже была, и в этом отношении бояться было просто нечего.   
— Спасибо, Джеймс, — улыбнулась Жоржетта. — Спасибо за то, что ты так бережешь моего мальчика.   
— Мама, мне уже за сорок, я давно уже не мальчик.   
— Для матери дети всегда остаются детьми, — покачала головой Жоржетта и позвала: — Томас, спускайся, Себастьян и Джеймс уже приехали.   
Томас — грузный, лысый, но с ухоженной бородой, — показался в гостиной. Он пожал руки Баки и Себастьяну и сказал:  
— Давайте за стол. Пахнет так, что у меня просто слюнки текут, дорогая.   
Непринужденно вести себя не получалось. Барнса похвалили, хотя он понять не мог, за что, ведь любой нормальный человек будет беречь свою половинку, просто у него было несколько больше возможностей.   
— Пахнет действительно очень вкусно, — подтвердил Барнс, различая тонкие нотки ароматных специй.   
— Я немножко изменила традиционный рецепт, — объяснила Жоржетта, пока Томас нарезал индейку и раскладывал ее по тарелкам. — Милый, я помню, что тебе нельзя углеводы, — обратилась она к Себастьяну, — так что бери салат вместо картошки. Но я обижусь, если ты не попробуешь мой пирог.   
— Спасибо, мама, — улыбнулся Себастьян.   
— А мне можно все, — почти радостно сказал Барнс. Он понимал, что не стоит афишировать, сколько он на самом деле ест, голодным он все равно не останется.   
— И побольше, — добавил Себастьян. — Джеймс много ест, у него ускоренный метаболизм.   
— Вот и славно, — обрадовался Томас. — Ненавижу вчерашнюю еду.   
Когда утолили первый голод, Жоржетта спросила:  
— Джеймс, а ты знаешь, как твоего мужа зовут на самом деле? Он же изменил фамилию, когда мы оформляли американские документы, чтобы она звучала по-американски.   
— Ну мама! — простонал Себастьян.   
— Я предполагал, что изначально его звали иначе, но не спрашивал, а Себастьян не рассказывал, — на самом деле, Барнсу просто было все равно, какая у Себастьяна была фамилия. Это знание для него ничего не меняло.   
— Разве ты стыдишься этого, милый? — удивилась Жоржетта. — Себастьян Станиславович Орловский! Как звучит!  
— Звучало бы хорошо, если бы я жил в России, а я американец! — возразил Себастьян.   
— А назвала я тебя в честь своего любимого героя Дюма.   
— И что это за герой? — спросил Барнс, который Дюма не читал, потому что ему не пошло с первых страниц.   
— Себастьен де Шико, умница, пройдоха, шут и дворянин, — ответила Жоржетта. — Но ты совсем на него не похож.  
— И слава богу, — пробормотал Себастьян.   
— Но ты же умница, — возразил Барнс.   
— И в чем-то шут, — буркнул Себастьян. — Но не дворянин и не пройдоха.   
Жоржетта погладила его по руке.   
— Ты так и не прочитал те книги.   
— Я смотрел французский сериал, — сказал Себастьян. — Актер там хороший.   
— Жоржетта так гордится тобой, — сказал Томас. — Оскар — это очень впечатляет.   
— Спасибо, — кивнул Себастьян.   
— Мальчики, а вы о детях не думали? — спросила Жоржетта, накладывая Баки вторую порцию индейки.   
Себастьян и Баки переглянулись.   
— Мама, мы пока не зарабатываем достаточно для того, чтобы заводить детей, — сказал Себастьян.  
— То есть вы все-таки об этом думали! — обрадовалась она. — Милый, когда ты родился, у меня не было и десятой доли того, что есть у тебя сейчас.   
— Мама, это было сорок лет назад, — покачал головой Себастьян. — И это было в другой стране. Я хочу, чтобы у моего ребенка было лучшее из возможного.   
Разговоры о детях Барнса немного напугали. Он не понимал маниакального желания женщин, имеющих взрослых детей, получить внуков. Свою маму он в этом тоже не понимал, хотя она очень ждала внуков именно от него, даром что у нее были еще три дочери.   
Подумав, Барнс решил перевести тему с детей в другую сторону, более безопасную.   
— Жоржетта, Себастьян говорил, вы собираете книги с разными профессиональными историями, даже рассказал мне одну, — заговорил Барнс. — Они у вас в переводе, или на языке оригинала?  
— Когда как, — сказала Жоржетта. — Я знаю русский, румынский, немецкий и английский, и немного французский, но не разговорный, а книжный. На русском таких книг есть целая серия — байки от врачей, что-то в этом духе. На румынском нет вообще, на немецком пишут скучновато, а на английском лучше всего писал Хэрриот. Ну, ветеринар, очень известный, по его книгам даже сериал сняли. А ты не хотел бы написать что-нибудь из своего опыта, Джеймс? Наверняка у тебя найдется ни один десяток занимательных историй. Твои видеообзоры на оружие очень впечатляют.   
— О да, — подтвердил Томас. — Я чуть было не купил тот “винчестер”, о котором ты рассказывал в марте. Остановило меня лишь то, что мне по возрасту не дадут разрешение на винтовку.   
— Вы смотрели? — неподдельно изумился Барнс. Он был в легком шоке, не предполагая, что кому-то, далекому от оружия, будет интересно его видео.   
Тот обзор на “винчестер” был просьбой одного из их с Гарри подписчиков, сущая развлекаловка, где они расстреляли какой-то красочный сервиз.   
— Джеймс, ты муж Себастьяна, а значил, член семьи, — строго сказала Жоржетта. — Мы смотрим все твои обзоры и все фильмы Себастьяна, даже тот ужасный, где ты, милый, так хорошо выглядишь.   
— Ты о чем, мама?   
— Ну тот фильм одиннадцатого года, “Явление” или что-то в этом духе, помнишь? Ты в нем такой красивый.   
— А я только несколько фильмов Себастьяна видел, — признался Барнс. — Я всегда поражаюсь его способности перевоплощаться, и хотя знаю, что это он, у меня очень странные чувства возникают. Поэтому я не смотрю.   
— Ну неправда, марвеловские фильмы ты все смотрел и тебе понравилось, — Себастьян подмигнул Баки.   
— О, мы тоже, — кивнул Томас. — Баки Барнс у тебя получился очень убедительным, Себ. Лучшая из твоих ролей, несмотря на Оскар за “Лизею”.   
— Да, Баки Барнс в фильмах шикарный, даже когда он Зимний Солдат, — согласился Барнс, потому что ему действительно понравилось, как Себастьян его сыграл.   
— Себастьян очень правильно выбрал профессию, — кивнула Жоржетта. — Джеймс, а чем сейчас занимаешься ты?   
— Помимо того, что дурачусь с оружием? — улыбнулся Барнс. — Я переводчик. Перевожу техническую документацию к оружию и военной технике с разных и на разные языки. Иногда меня приглашают на синхронный перевод переговоров оружейные компании. И пытаюсь сделать карьеру фотомодели. Вот, как-то так, — подумал и добавил: — Собираюсь поступить в университет. Если денег хватит.   
— О, Джеймс, это не так дорого, если выбрать дистанционное обучение, — заверил Томас. — Я до сих пор преподаю американскую историю в Нью-Йоркском университете дистанционного обучения. Если тебе интересно, я пришлю тебе информацию.   
— Спасибо, Томас, — кивнул Себастьян. — Кстати, модельная карьера у Джеймса складывается лучше, чем у меня в свое время.   
— Джеймс очень выразительный, — кивнула Жоржетта. — Джеймс, а как же ты тогда работаешь переводчиком без диплома?   
— У Джеймса огромный талант к языкам, — заверил ее Себастьян.   
— Я фрилансер, там не спрашивают диплом, — качнул головой Барнс.   
— И, видимо, качественно переводишь, — сказал Томас. — Тогда тебе тем более нужен диплом. Поверь, это не так дорого, как кажется. Особенно если разбить оплату по семестрам. К тому же, если ты так талантлив, ты можешь сдать основные курсы экстерном.   
— Ну, не знаю, насколько я талантлив, — несколько смутился Барнс, потому что таланта тут не было, была вбитая в суперсолдатскую голову информация и постоянное совершенствование навыка. — Но я был бы рад вашим советам.   
Жоржетта поставила на стол пирог. Положила Себастьяну маленький кусочек.   
— Твой любимый, — сказала она. — Абрикосовый. Джеймс, а тебе кусочек побольше.   
— Да, — кивнул Барнс. — Я за свою фигуру не боюсь.   
— Очень вкусный пирог, мама, спасибо. Извини, но ты же знаешь…  
Она ободряюще похлопала сына по плечу.   
— Конечно, милый. Но ты в отличной форме.   
— Я стараюсь.   
— Знаю и горжусь тобой.   
Томас откусил кусочек пирога и блаженно застонал.   
— Дорогая, ты великолепна. Джеймс, если у тебя будут трудности с начальными тестами или эссе, я готов тебе помочь. Это обойдется тебе дешевле, чем сторонние репетиторы.   
— Я уже готов согласиться на предложение, потому что, кроме языков и оружия, я больше особо-то ничего и не знаю. Но давайте обсудим это позже, — предложил он.   
— Да, конечно, — согласился Томас. — У Себастьяна есть все мои контакты. Кто из вас сегодня за рулем?  
— Я, — тут же отозвался Барнс. — Хотя Себастьяну стоило бы чаще садиться за руль.   
Томас откупорил бутылку домашнего вина и разлил его в три бокала.  
— Ты сам сказал, что не пустишь меня за руль, пока я не закончу курсы экстремального вождения, — напомнил Себастьян, беря бокал.   
— Поэтому я и не предлагаю тебе порулить, — спокойно отозвался Барнс. — Потому что я за тебя волнуюсь.   
А про себя подумал, что даже пуская Себастьяна за руль, все равно не будет отвлекаться на постороннюю деятельность, потому что тогда, если бы он не переводил, все могло бы закончиться иначе.   
— Ох, милый, я после того случая тоже так волнуюсь за вас обоих, — призналась Жоржетта.   
— Мама, все обошлось. Томас, потрясающее вино. Из чего оно?  
— Из ежевики, — сказал Томас. — Ничуть не хуже виноградного.   
— О, Себастьян, помнишь, как дедушка делал домашнее вино? — улыбнулась Жоржетта.  
Себастьян покачал головой.   
— Не помню, мама.   
— Помню, когда служил на севере, меня угощали наливкой из морошки, — преобразил Барнс историю о том, как русские как-то решили с Зимним выпить. Этой компании потом здорово влетело за такую самовольщину и нецелевое использование военного оборудования.   
— И как она на вкус? — заинтересовался Томас.   
— Морошка или наливка? — уточнил Барнс.   
— И то, и другое.   
— Когда мы были в ЭлЭй в августе, Джеймсу захотелось морошки, и я гонял своего ассистента искать ее. Нашел. В магазине товаров с Аляски, — вмешался Себастьян.   
— Морошка, она странная, — признался Барнс. — Вроде и ягода, а на вкус как не ягода. Брусника, она кислая, черника с голубикой — сладкие, а морошка она… Вроде и с кислинкой, вроде и с горчинкой, а все равно какая-то никакая. Очень на любителя. А в наливку сахар сыплют, так что она сладкая получается.  
— Но морошка хоть ароматная? — спросил Томас.   
— Да, она пахнет севером, — улыбнувшись, сказал Барнс. — И лесом.   
— О, ты романтик, — улыбнулась Жоржетта. — И Себастьян с тобой смягчился. А то был такой циник!  
— Это возрастное, дорогая, — потрепал ее по плечу Томас. — Давайте переберемся в гостиную. Кстати, Джеймс, учебники для поступления могу дать тебе прямо сейчас.   
— Буду очень рад, — оживился Барнс. — Когда вам их надо будет вернуть?  
— Когда поступишь, — ответил Томас.   
Он прошелся вдоль полок, собирая книги, и протянул Баки изрядную стопку толстых томов.  
— Держи. Себастьян, если ты скинешь мне емэйл Джеймса, я смогу отправить ему темы вступительных эссе и пробные тесты.   
— Прямо сейчас скину, — Себастьян достал телефон.   
— Огромное спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Барнс. — Я даже не представлял, насколько все это сложно. Теперь хотя бы буду иметь представление, что мне нужно. Правда, спасибо.   
Барнс положил книги в выданный пакет и поставил в прихожей, чтобы не забыть, а потом вернулся и устроился рядом с Себастьяном на диване, стараясь не выдать себя тем, как ему хочется не просто сесть поближе, чтобы касаться бедром бедра, но и вообще обнять, если не затащить к себе на колени. Но вот последнего тут бы никто не оценил, такие штуки были только для них двоих.   
— Мама, показать тебе наши фото с Гавайев? — спросил Себастьян.   
— О, конечно, покажи, — воодушевилась Жоржетта.   
Томас включил телевизор, и Себастьян сконнектил с ним свой телефон.   
— Вот отель, — начал рассказывать он. — А вот мы ходили на яхте вокруг Большого острова, у Джеймса есть лицензия шкипера. О, вот видео с извержением вулкана, мы брали экскурсию на вертолете.   
Там было много пейзажей, попалась фотка, где Барнс нырял с борта яхты с распущенными волосами, что создавало странный эффект, были дельфины, много дельфинов. Хорошо, они часто менялись телефонам, чтобы пофотографировать друг друга, иначе в телефоне Себастьяна были бы только дельфины, вулкан и Барнс в разных видах.   
Пока смотрели фотографии Себастьяна, Барнс быстренько создал папку, куда слил фотки, которые можно было показать. Вообще кому-то показать. На них в большинстве своем был Себастьян. А потом Барнс вспомнил про фото с панамками. Их было много, но у него была галерея любимых.   
— Себастьян, а можно я покажу свои любимые фотки? — спросил Барнс, и было понятно, что это не те, где на Себастьяне ничего нет, кроме загара.   
— О господи, Джеймс! — всплеснул руками Себастьян. — Панамки?  
Баки кивнул.   
— Что за панамки? — заинтересовалась Жоржетта.   
— Когда-то давно я купил Себастьяну панамку. Такую веселую, оранжевую, с бабочками, — решил рассказать Барнс. Он хотел хоть с кем-нибудь поделиться таким Себастьяном: смешным и милым. — Но она потерялась. Поэтому я купил ему еще восемь. Вот, хотел показать.   
Себастьян закрыл лицо ладонью.  
— О, покажи, конечно, — Жоржетта воодушевилась.   
— Дорогой, ты же не против? — сделал вид, что спохватился, Барнс. — Это же твоя мама.   
Себастьян только рукой махнул.   
Барнс подключил к телевизору свой телефон и стал показывать фотки Себастьяна, где он в разных панамках.   
— Это мы были у моего друга в Техасе в гостях, — рассказывал Барнс. — Там я их и купил.   
Томас и Жоржетта посмеивались, обнявшись в широком кресле, куда помещались оба.   
— Себастьян, а тебе идет, — заметила Жоржетта. — Ты в них такой умилительный.  
— Ма-а-ама! — простонал Себастьян.   
— Вот я ему тоже говорю, что идет, а он мне не верит, строит серьезную мину и вообще, — Барнс изобразил глубочайшую скорбь. — Ему не нравится.   
— Милый, в жизни должно быть место юмору и самоиронии, — заметила Жоржетта.   
— Ну мама!  
Все рассмеялись.   
— Особенна эта, фиолетовая, хороша, — сказал Томас.   
— Мне с рогом больше всего нравится, — признался Барнс и свернул показ домашних фоток Себастьяна. — Вот как-то так.   
— Очень мило, — улыбнулась Жоржетта. — Себастьян, не будь серьезен как русский, тебе не идет.   
— Ох, — выдохнул Себастьян.   
— Я бы с вами не согласился, русские не такие уж и серьезные, — возразил Барнс, который помнил русских очень разными, и серьезными они были в последнюю очередь.   
— Ну, по моему опыту, у них вечно такое выражение лиц, словно у них зубы болят, а дантиста страховка не покрывает, — сказала Жоржетта. — Может, конечно, что-то изменилось…  
— Не буду с вами спорить. Я в большинстве своем общался с военными, а они очень своеобразные люди, — ответил Барнс. — Хотя мы в восемнадцатом году были в Петербурге, вполне милые люди. Но странные.   
— Конвент? — понимающе спросила Жоржетта.  
— Да, — кивнул Себастьян. — Мама, спасибо тебе огромное за этот вечер. Было очень здорово. Но мы домой, мне завтра рано вставать.   
— Да, было очень здорово, спасибо большое. Очень рад был с вами встретиться, — самозабвенно врал Барнс, потому что нифига он не был изначально рад, но потом втянулся. — И, может быть, пришлете мне рецепт вашего пирога?  
— О, так ты печешь? Обязательно пришлю, — пообещала Жоржетта. — Не забудь книги, Джеймс.   
В машине на обратном пути Себастьян спросил:  
— Ну что, не так страшно было, как ты боялся?  
— Зимний Солдат не знает страха, — пафосно ответил Барнс и заржал. — Да, не так страшно, как я боялся. Главное, меня ни о чем не спрашивали, и хорошо. Какие у тебя завтра планы, принцесса?  
— Силовая тренировка с утра, потом рекламная съемка, потом тренировка по крав мага. А у тебя?  
— А я все перевел, чего от меня хотели, снимать меня никто не жаждет, поэтому я предоставлен сам себе, коту и собаке, — ответил Барнс. — Начну учебники читать, их тут дофига, мне неделя понадобится на чтение.   
— Тебе их выучить придется, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Но здорово, что Томас помог. Я как-то не подумал, что он в теме.   
— Да, очень здорово. Я и не представлял, сколько всего мне понадобится изучить… А выучить… Я устав выучил, учебник, думаю, не сложнее. Не по ядерной же физике он.   
— Заодно и проверишь.


	36. Chapter 36

— Мне чего-то пришло, — с порога сказал Барнс, держа в руках маленький пухлый пакет и что-то большое, но плоское.   
Стив встал на задние лапы и закогтил Баки за колени.   
— Ты что-то заказывал? — спросил Себастьян, который готовил на кухне сельдереево-томатный смузи.   
— Нет, ничего. Я бы тебе сказал, — Барнс скинул обувь и прошел на кухню, кидая небольшой пакет на стол и аккуратно распаковывая бумажную упаковку. Он все еще не научился их рвать, хотя и понимал, что упаковка явно не является важной составляющей, и под ней не спрятано ничего смертоносного.   
Стянув бумагу и развернув пупырчатую обертку, он обнаружил там свой портрет — то самое фото, что присылала ему Лариса, но увеличенное и вставленное в минималистическую рамку.   
— Смотри, — развернул он фото к Себастьяну, сам глядя озадаченно, потому что получилось действительно красиво, гораздо лучше, чем смотрелось на экранчике телефона.   
— Восхитительно! — улыбнулся Себастьян. — У меня был крепеж где-то. Надо в гостиной повесить. Лариса очень талантлива — это же она?   
— Да, она. Надо будет ее как-то отблагодарить, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Только я не знаю, как.   
Прислонив портрет к столу, Барнс открыл второй пакет. Там оказались его фотографии с той фотосессии, только в формате двадцать на пятнадцать, и флешка.   
— А действительно здорово получилось, — Барнс задумчиво перелистывал фотографии, на которых был он. В одних драных джинсах, с распущенными волосами, которые были в творческом беспорядке. На некоторых на стуле, на некоторых — на железной винтажной кровати на фоне кирпичной стены, на некоторых просто на фоне штукатуренной стены. В разных позах. И все фото были черно-белыми, что придавало им определенный шарм.   
— Я порекомендую ее в тех журналах, где сам снимаюсь, — сказал Себастьян. — И вообще порекомендую. — Он долго и внимательно рассматривал фотографии. — Очень атмосферно. Определенно ее надо рекомендовать.   
— Думаю, ей какое-то время будет не до чего, ей же рожать через пару месяцев, — сказал Барнс, вглядываясь в фотографии.   
Он обычно мельком проглядывал, что там наснимали для журналов, но здесь сейчас Лариса снимала не для журнала, она снимала для него, для себя, и Барнс, глядя, не был уверен, что это действительно он. Ему несколько не верилось, что он может быть таким, но, как оказалось, может.   
— Но да, ты порекомендуй, у меня есть ее визитка, — Барнс смотрел на фото несколько растерянно. Он на них был мягким, почти интимно-теплым, ярким, несмотря на монохромность фотографий. — Даже не верится, что это я. Мы так смеялись в процессе, она про свою девушку рассказывала.   
— Ей тем более нужна работа, раз у нее ребенок будет, — сказал Себастьян. — Кстати, твоя страховка покрывает анализы на фертильность. Проверишься?  
— Проверюсь, если хочешь, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Только… Зачем сейчас? Ты же сам сказал, что рано, денег мало… Ты так хочешь детей?  
— Хочу прикинуть траты, — объяснил Себастьян.   
— Хорошо, я запишусь на анализ, — Барнс был несколько обескуражен. Они серьезно не говорили о детях, только пришли к выводу, что еще рано, потому что дорого. Барнс думал, что на этом и все, оказалось, что не все. — Ты действительно хочешь ребенка?  
— Мама не молодеет, — объяснил Себастьян. — И я тоже. Но я не настолько самоотвержен, чтобы усыновлять кого-то.   
— Ты хочешь своего ребенка, — правильно понял его Барнс. — Потому что я точно уверен, что бесплоден. Потому что Стив бесплоден.   
— Нашего, — поправил Себастьян. — Он все равно будет нашим. Или она.   
— Это пока маленький. А потом он, или она, узнает, что я к нему не имею никакого биологического отношения, и пошлет меня нахуй, — тут же спрогнозировал Барнс самый печальный возможный исход.   
— По-моему, ты глупости говоришь, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Вон Уилл приемный, и знал это с детства, и никогда ему в голову не приходило родителей посылать. И куча приемных, и у них отличные отношения с родителями. От родителей зависит. Ты лучше подумай, что мы будем делать, если наш ребенок лет в семь заявит, что чувствует себя не мальчиком, а девочкой. Как дочка Анджелины Джоли или Шер.   
— Выясним, насколько все серьезно, и ребенок будет тем, кем ему быть комфортно, — пожал плечами Барнс.   
Раздалась автоматная очередь, и Себастьян дернулся, смахнув фотографии со стола на пол.   
— Господи, что это?  
— Это Гарри, — спокойно ответил Барнс, молниеносно хватая телефон. Гарри звонил ему настолько редко, что, казалось, это вообще было первый раз, когда он позвонил. — Слушаю!  
Барнс выслушал Гарри, и Себастьян по сжимающимся в тонкую линию губам, прищуренным глазам и затвердевшей линии челюсти мог, не слыша разговора, понять, что что-то случилось.   
— Сейчас выезжаю. Держись, — и, скинув звонок, посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Извини, мне надо уехать.   
Себастьян, стоя на одном колене, собирал с пола фотографии.   
— Что случилось, Баки?  
— Гарри порезали отморозки из мелкого городка рядом, — ответил Барнс, собирая вещи в свой городской рюкзак. — Я должен съездить к нему в больницу.   
Барнс ураганом пронесся по квартире, подхватывая одному ему понятные вещи, даже учебник кинул и ноут сунул, а потом резко остановился и подошел к Себастьяну.  
— Прости, — он прижал ладонь к щеке мужа, — у Гарри никого нет. Я должен к нему съездить. Вдруг что-то понадобится.   
— Конечно, езжай, — сказал Себастьян. — И девушке его позвони — у него же есть девушка? Ну, Андреа?  
— Да, я позвоню, как узнаю, что с ним. Зачем сейчас ее беспокоить, пока ничего непонятно, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по щеке и поцеловал. — Все, я поехал. Постараюсь вернуться завтра, как все выясню.   
— Поторопись, — кивнул Себастьян.   
— Найду — убью, — тихо проворчал Барнс, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы Себастьян не смог расслышать, и хлопнул дверью.   
Барнс знал, кто напал на Гарри. В маленьком Паулинге, рядом с которым жил Гарри, была только одна банда, которая доставала всю округу и донимала Гарри. Однажды они забрались на его территорию, требуя у его дать пострелять, но он выгнал наглецов, просто выпалив из “калаша” им под ноги. Видимо, мстительные гады это запомнили и сейчас отыгрались. Барнс не собирался этого так оставлять, и сейчас за рулем в больницу ехал уже не угрюмый, но милый Баки Барнс, а Зимний Солдат, который собирался убивать.   
Тот городок Барнс знал наизусть, даже знал, где живет главарь этих отморозков, они там регулярно тусовались всей компанией с большим количеством выпивки, бывало, с наркотой и девками. Барнс надеялся, что сегодня девок не будет. Он уже знал, что сделает, у него был отличный и простой план, оставалось узнать, как Гарри, позвонить Андреа, и можно было приступать к задуманному.   
В самом Паулинге больницы не было, и Барнс поехал в ближайший большой город, уверенный, что Гарри повезут именно туда, там была единственная крупная больница на округ.   
Припарковавшись, Барнс вошел в приемное отделение, сразу же подойдя к сестринскому посту, чтобы выяснить, что сейчас происходит с его другом.   
— Генри Уэйнрайт, его должны были привезти часа полтора назад. Ножевое, — спокойно озвучил Барнс молодой медсестричке в бордовой больничной пижаме и такой же шапочке. — Я Джеймс Барнс, его доверенное лицо.   
Медсестричка сняла трубку внутреннего телефона и стала узнавать, что с Генри Уэйнрайтом.   
— Он еще в операционной, мистер Барнс, — ответила она, получив нужные сведения. — Вы можете подождать здесь, вам сообщат.   
— Спасибо. А можете сказать, как он сейчас? — попросил Барнс.   
— Идет операция, — ответила медсестричка. — К сожалению, я ничего больше не могу сказать.   
Барнс сел на диванчик напротив сестринского поста и уткнулся в телефон.   
“Он в операционной. Больше мне ничего не сказали”, — написал Барнс Себастьяну.   
“Надеюсь, с ним все будет хорошо. Держи меня в курсе”, — ответил Себастьян.  
Барнс понял, что просто так сидеть и ждать выше его сил.   
— Простите, — обратился он снова к медсестричке. — Я съезжу ему за одеждой, вот мой номер, звоните, если что.   
— Хорошо, мистер Барнс, — кивнула медсестричка, и Барнс вышел, забрался в машину и поехал домой к Гарри, благо ключи от дома у него были.   
Барнс заехал на территорию, оставил машину у дома, вошел, нашел свои рабочие вещи, в которых он помогал Гарри делать ремонт, переоделся и бегом, пробираясь подальше от чужих глаз, направился к дому отморозков.   
Тело восприняло нагрузку привычно. Ровно и мощно билось сердце, прогоняя литры крови, насыщая органы кислородом. Барнс дышал размеренно, спокойно, глубоко. И бежал со средней скоростью автомобиля.   
Он просчитывал в пути варианты того, что он сделает, как обойдется со случайными свидетелями, но сейчас в нем не было ни капли милосердия и человечности. До этого момента он даже не представлял, что Гарри ему настолько дорог, стал настолько своим. Желание убивать за него было нестерпимо ярким.   
Барнс начинал понимать, что круг “своих”, в который раньше входили только Стив, а потом и Себастьян, расширился, причем незаметно для него. Он, даже хорошо задумавшись, не смог бы сказать, когда в него попал Гарри, да и не думал до сегодняшнего вечера. Он просто понял, что убьет подонков.   
В отличие от Зимнего Солдата, который просто хорошо и затейливо выполнял поставленные перед ним задачи, Баки Барнс после Гидры оказался очень мстительной сволочью, в этом он убедился, избивая скинувшего их с трассы водилу. И тому еще повезло, что Себастьян практически не пострадал.   
Нет, конечно, убивать всех и каждого, кто обидит кого-то из его близких, Барнс не собирался, но за кровь подонкам придется заплатить кровью. Всей, что у них есть.   
Нужный дом Барнс нашел легко и просто. Он стоял среди таких же в меру обшарпанных домов. Соседи уже привыкли к дебоширам и даже прекратили вызывать полицию, потому что от этого могло стать только хуже. Сегодня Барнс собирался прекратить эту вакханалию навсегда.   
Еще на подходе к дому с задов он услышал громкую музыку, которая была для него только плюсом. Он легко попал в дом через незапертую заднюю дверь. За музыкой слышались громкие голоса, обсуждающие, как круто они наваляли “этому чмошнику”, который без своих пугалок ничего не может.   
Внутри Барнса вскипела злоба, но не застящая глаза кровавой пеленой, а горячая, заставляющая действовать, и действовать очень жестоко.   
Барнс прекрасно понимал, что просто ввалиться в гостиную и перебить там всех было бы просто, но неправильно. Он задумал иное, для этого нужно было выманить этих тварей по одному. Или хотя бы разделить их. И он принялся ждать.   
Тихо пройдя на кухню, Барнс взял один из ножей, предварительно надев медицинские перчатки. Он выловил одного из парней на этой же кухне — тот пошел взять еще пива — и всадил нож по рукоять ему в печень, зажав рот ладонью. Кровь, горячая, яркая даже в полутьме, остро пахнущая металлом, хлынула ему на руку, парень задергался в сильной хватке, а Барнс провернул нож в ране. Подождал немного и аккуратно вытащил орудие убийства, положив труп на пол. Очень-очень тихо. И хлопнул дверцей холодильника. Минус один.   
Второго ему повезло застать выходящим из туалета. Парень так обалдел от незнакомца в доме, что даже не успел закричать, когда все тот же нож вонзился ему в бедро, четко перерезав артерию, из которой хлынуло, заливая все вокруг кровью. Еще один труп тихо осел на пол. Минус два.   
— Эй, — перекрикивая музыку, заорал один из оставшейся троицы, — где там мое пиво? Слышь, Кривой, сходи, узнай, куда этот мудак запропостился.   
Третьего, Кривого, Барнс насадил на нож в коридоре, так же не дав ему закричать, ткнул дважды в грудь и живот, укладывая тело на пол. Минус три.  
И ворвался в гостиную, где расслабленно сидели еще двое, один из которых был вожаком. Они ничего не поняли, потому что были слишком пьяны, да даже если бы и не были, все равно Барнс бросился на четвертого размытой тенью, нанеся несколько быстрых сильных ударов в корпус, оставив человека умирать прямо на диване. И схватил за грудки последнего.   
От ужаса у парня, которому было за двадцать, расширились глаза, он не мог даже закричать, потому что еще до конца не осознал, что происходит, когда Барнс впечатал его в труп, а потом протащил по дому, устраивая в и так грязной халупе полный кавардак, который должен был сойти за следы драки. Он вляпал его в каждый труп, чтобы осталась кровь на одежде, а потом потащил по лестнице на второй этаж. Сам он аккуратно обходил кровавые пятна, не оставляя следов на полу.   
В доме гремела музыка, парень пытался орать, но все было бесполезно. Никто не станет вызывать полицию на разборки местных бандитов.   
— Зря вы напали на моего друга, — сказал Барнс и, вложив в безвольную руку нож, спустил последнего с лестницы. Тот кубарем покатился вниз, раздался вопль и все стихло.   
Барнс не стал переворачивать тело, только понял, что парень напоролся на нож в своей руке и сейчас медленно умирал. Он безразлично прошел мимо, ни до чего не дотрагиваясь, перед уходом снял перчатки, засунув их к себе в карман, а из другого достал кожаные, надел и так же неслышной тенью покинул дом, в котором остывали пять тел. Он был уверен, что все, что установит полиция — это пьяные разборки местной банды, которые закончились поножовщиной и смертью убийцы от собственного идиотизма.   
У Гарри он разделся, тщательно вымылся, после чего отмыл душевую и сжег окровавленную одежду. Одевшись в то, в чем приезжал в больницу, сел за руль и, прихватив вещи Гарри, поехал обратно. Вся вылазка заняла у него не больше часа, и то он дольше бегал, чем убивал.   
Подъезжая к больнице, Барнс решил прислушаться к себе, но все, что он чувствовал — удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы.   
Когда он вернулся, Гарри уже перевели из операционной в отделение интенсивной терапии, его жизни ничего не угрожало. Его вывели из наркоза и сейчас он просто спал, обколотый обезболивающими.   
Как доверенное лицо, Барнса пустили в палату и он, устроившись в неудобном кресле, принялся писать сообщения.  
“Гарри в порядке, насколько это возможно. Ложись спать, я приеду завтра” — написал он Себастьяну.   
“Андреа, Гарри в больнице, на него напали и порезали. Операция прошла успешно, сейчас он спит. Ему что-нибудь передать, как проснется?” — ушло Андреа.   
С чувством выполненного долга Барнс достал учебник и углубился в его изучение.   
“Я уже еду!” — тут же ответила Андреа. — “Кто его порезал? Что полиция?”  
“Спокойной ночи, kotik” — написал Себастьян. — “Держи меня в курсе”.


	37. Chapter 37

В палате всю ночь мерно пикал кардиомонитор, под который Барнс читал свой учебник по истории США двадцатого века, поражаясь тому, насколько непохожи были истории двух миров даже в ключевых событиях, хотя, вроде бы, мир были так близки, и не заметил, как Гарри проснулся.   
— Джей Би? — хрипло позвал он, когда за окном еще даже рассвет не занялся.   
— О, привет, дружище, — почти ласково сказал Барнс. — Говорят, жить будешь, и даже хорошо. Ты чего-нибудь хочешь?  
— Воды, — прохрипел Гарри, еле разлепляя губы.   
— Держи, — Барнс помог ему поймать трубочку ртом, и Гарри принялся пить.   
— Спасибо, — Гарри попытался приподняться, но скривился от боли.   
— Лежи уже спокойно, а? — посоветовал Барнс, но все же помог поднять голову повыше.   
— Ты давно тут? — голос был тихим и слабым, но отчетливым.   
— С вечера. Я шмотки твои привез, как можно будет — переоденешься, не все же тебе с голой задницей ходить, — усмехнулся Барнс.   
— Извини, что дернул, — Гарри прикрыл глаза, прикидывая, может еще поспать.   
— Вот придурок, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Мне бы все равно позвонили, только тогда я был бы в большем ужасе. И все равно бы примчался. А так я знаю, что с тобой все в порядке, насколько это все возможно вообще. Спи давай, Андреа обещала приехать.   
— Ты и ей сказал, — как-то безрадостно буркнул Гарри.   
— И Себастьяну тоже. Мы за тебя волнуемся, знаешь ли, — Барнс пожал плечами. — И как ты думаешь, я мог не сказать твоей девушке, что ты в больнице? Спи, рано еще.   
— Ага, — зевнул Гарри, — еще посплю. Спасибо, Джей Би.   
— Спи, — еще раз повторил Барнс и услышал спокойное дыхание. Гарри вырубился моментально.   
“Я в больнице, а меня не пускают” — почти сразу прислала смску Андреа. — “Как Гарри? Я в приемном отделении”.   
“Сейчас за тобой приду” — написал Барнс и спустился в приемник.   
Андреа он увидел сразу, она стояла к нему спиной, глядя в телефон, и Барнс смеху ради подкрался к ней поближе.  
— Привет, Андреа, — позвал он ее.   
— Ай! — она подскочила на месте и развернулась в прыжке. — Джеймс! Как Гарри? Я приезжала две недели назад, он был в порядке, а… — она требовательно посмотрела на Баки.   
— Пойдем, — Барнс взял ее под руку и повлек за собой. — Гарри нарвался на банду отморозков. У него ножевое ранение. Прооперировали успешно. Сейчас все хорошо. Ты на сколько сможешь остаться? Просто я боюсь, что не смогу ему уделить достаточно внимания, а сейчас ему, как никогда, нужна забота. Тебя это не обременит?  
— Джей Би, я насовсем приехала! — сердито сказала Андреа. — Когда к нему пустят?   
— В смысле, насовсем? — не понял Барнс. — А Гарри знает?  
— Вот заодно и скажу. Потом работу найду и жилье, если он меня не захочет.   
Барнс тихо рассмеялся, потому что откровенно ржать в больнице было банально нельзя.   
— Знаешь, думаю, раз ты сорвалась в ночь к нему из другого штата, то захочет, — заверил он ее. — Гарри спит сейчас, но пойдем.   
Он провел ее в палату, где все еще спал его друг, пищал кардиомонитор и стоял неудобный стул. Он убрал с него учебник, предлагая Андреа сесть.   
Барнс почему-то задумался над тем, как иногда резко и круто меняется жизнь. Он был уверен, что его жизнью будет война, а сейчас у него был любимый и, что самое главное, любящий муж, они даже собирались завести детей, хотя толком на эту тему и не поговорили; он собирался поступать в университет, а оружие стало всего лишь развлечением. А у Гарри еще полтора года назад не было никого, потом в его жизнь вернулся Джей Би, и вот теперь в нее просто ворвалась Андреа. Пробивной способности этой женщине было не занимать.   
Андреа взяла Гарри за руку. Она не плакала, и выражение ее лица было суровым.   
— Надеюсь, этого подонка посадят надолго, — тихо сказала она.   
— Я тоже надеюсь, — вздохнул Барнс, точно зная, что сажать уже просто некого.   
Гарри открыл заплывшие от синяков глаза, инстинктивно сжимая руку в своей руке, а потом его глаза распахнулись настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.   
— Андреа, детка, что ты тут делаешь? — изумился он.   
— Гарри, я к тебе, — просияла она. — Джей Би же не может все время с тобой быть, пока ты выздоравливаешь, а я могу. И буду.   
Гарри явно просиял от такой заботы, насколько это было возможно заметить на заплывшем лице. Он неловко улыбнулся разбитыми губами.   
— Раз Андреа приехала, я дождусь полицейских, — сказал Барнс, — узнаю, что они скажут, и поеду домой. А, Гарри, я оставлю Андреа ключи, она же не сможет с тобой тут сидеть круглые сутки.   
— Хорошо, — хлопал глазами Гарри, не совсем понимая, видимо, что происходит, и какое счастье ему привалило. — Детка, но твоя работа…   
— Я уволилась, — решительно сказала Андреа. — Потом тут что-нибудь найду.   
— А ты у меня поживешь, да? — с надеждой спросил Гарри, а Барнс тихо усмехнулся, а потом вообще вышел из палаты, давая им возможность поговорить.   
“Я вернусь сегодня, думаю, днем или к вечеру. Только узнаю у врачей, как Гарри, хотя по нему похоже, что в порядке, и у полиции — что происходит, ищут ли подонков” — написал Барнс Себастьяну и отправил вдогонку. — “Люблю тебя, принцесса”  
“Люблю и скучаю, kotik”, — ответил Себастьян.   
Барнс дал им десять минут поговорить, а потом увидел врача, который шел как раз к палате Гарри, и вернулся в палату, чтобы забрать оттуда Андреа.  
— Врач идет, — сказал он. — Мы снаружи подождем, а ты узнай все о своем состоянии, потом нам расскажешь, понял?  
— Понял, — коротко кивнул Гарри.   
— Ты сказала, что решила переехать к нему? — спросил у Андреа Барнс, пока Гарри общался с врачом, а они сидели на диванчике в коридоре.   
— Да, — кивнула Андреа. — Гарри обрадовался. Джей Би, ты узнаешь, кто его так? И вообще, он надолго в больнице? Мне врачи не скажут.   
— Я тебе все расскажу, не волнуйся, — успокоил Барнс Андреа, погладив по руке. — Я знаю, кто его так. И если полиция ничего не сможет сделать, я все сделаю сам, я тебе обещаю.   
— Спасибо! — Андреа сжала его руку. — Ты знаешь, что с Гарри произошло? Он мне не рассказал.  
— А по нему не видно, что с ним произошло? — риторически спросил Барнс. — Андреа, он жив, думаю, его даже через недельку выпишут. Так какая разница?  
Барнс уже отомстил, и ему было совершенно неважно, какой именно вред причинили Гарри, потому что калекой его явно не оставили, а все остальное они уже искупили своей кровью.   
— Гарри попросил, чтобы я поискала его машину, у него ключи отобрали, а я даже не знаю, где, — вздохнула Андреа. — О, врач вышел.   
— Доброе утро, — Барнс стремительно поднялся, — доктор Грин. Я Джеймс Барнс, доверенное лицо мистера Уэйнрайта.   
— Доброе, — вздохнул врач, высокий мужчина за пятьдесят, но в хорошей форме. Он покосился на Андреа, но изобразил внимание. — Я вас слушаю, мистер Барнс.  
— Я хотел бы узнать, как Генри, — сказал Барнс, почему-то чувствуя себя неловко, что бывало с ним крайне редко.   
— Не считая множественных гематом по всему телу, у него удалили селезенку, и им было получено три ножевых ранения. Сейчас его жизни ничего не угрожает, — спокойно рассказывал доктор Грин. — Посмотрим, как будут заживать швы, и выпишем через неделю, если все будет хорошо. Вас что-то еще интересует?  
— Нет, большое спасибо, доктор Грин, у меня больше ничего, — Барнс попытался как можно быстрее отделаться от доктора, потому что его усталый, но цепкий взгляд нервировал.   
— До свидания, — попрощался доктор Грин и ушел по своим делам.   
Попрощавшись с врачом, они с Андреа вернулись в палату к Гарри, который пытался изображать из себя живчика, хотя был, считай, только-только после операции.   
— Так, голубки, вот ключи от дома Гарри, — Барнс вытащил из рюкзака связку ключей. — Я дождусь копов, пообщаюсь с ними и поеду домой, а пока в коридоре посижу.   
— Джей Би! — попытался строго сказать Гарри, но у него плохо получилось.   
— Я с тобой целую ночь сидел, достал ты меня, — засмеялся Барнс и похлопал Гарри по руке. — Я серьезно. Мне еще учебник наизусть учить.   
— На кой хуй? — не понял Гарри, который раньше не замечал за у Барнса особой тяги к знаниям.   
— Хочу в университет поступить на дистанционное обучение, — ответил Барнс.   
— Чего это тебя так? — изумился Гарри, желая выглядеть живее и здоровее, чем он был на самом деле.   
— Да вот, пришло время получать образование, а то чувствую, что школы мне маловато.   
— Ух ты! — впечатлилась Андреа.   
В дверь палаты постучались и вошли.  
— Добрый день! — высокая плотная женщина в полицейской форме вошла и огляделась. — Генри Уэйнрайт? Я констебль Эмма Смит.   
— Да, мэм, — Гарри попытался привстать.   
— Лежи, — велела Андреа, прижав его за плечо к кровати.   
— Это моя невеста, — объяснил Гарри. — Детка, ты же выйдешь за меня?  
— Вот выпишешься и поговорим, — сказала Андреа. — Ты еще под препаратами.   
— А вы кто? — спросила Смит у Баки.   
— Друг, коллега и доверенное лицо, — ответил Барнс, сделав вид, что совершенно не удивился выходке Гарри, хотя был шокирован, наверное, похлеще Андреа. — Джеймс Барнс.   
— Мистер Уэйнрайт, вы не будете против, если при нашей беседе будут присутствовать мистер Барнс и мисс?..  
— Лившиц.  
— Мисс Лившиц.   
— Нет, пусть присутствуют, — почти радостно ответил Гарри. Он не любил общаться с незнакомыми людьми, а когда рядом были те, кому он доверял, то общение проходило проще.   
— Хорошо, — офицер Смит достала планшет. — Вы можете сказать, кто на вас напал?  
— Да, могу, — и Гарри перечислил пять имен, которые для Барнса уже совершенно ничего не значили. Он знал, что они ответили за свои деяния, за все скопом, и не важно, что это была простая и быстрая расплата, мертвые уже ничего не чувствуют и не могут радоваться, а вот живые могут. Эти были мертвы, и Барнс считал, что так было правильно.   
— Кто именно ударил вас ножом, вы можете сказать?  
— Дик Маркин.   
— У вас прежде были стычки с этими пятерыми?  
— Да. У меня дом на озере Уэйли, я там живу. У меня стрельбище есть, — сбивчиво заговорил Гарри. — У меня все законно. Мы с Джеймсом видео делаем. В общем, они пострелять хотели, я не пустил, прогнал их очередью из “калаша” под ноги, никто не пострадал, а они были на моей земле…   
— Гарри, успокойся, — Барнс сжал руку Гарри, успокаивая, и заговорил сам, хотя на самом деле Гарри ему об этом только рассказывал. — Офицер, эти пятеро приходили к Гарри, оскорбляли его, требовали дать им пострелять, угрожали словесно и ножом. Он дал им под ноги очередь из автомата Калашникова, потому что они находились на его территории. Мы обзорщики оружия, все документы на оружие у нас есть. Это было полгода назад.   
— Да, так и было, — выдохнул Гарри, благодарно прикрывший глаза.   
— Я поняла, — кивнула офицер Смит. — Значит, они вторглись на вашу землю, угрожали вам, вы их прогнали. Вчера вы встретили их в городе и они избили вас, а Маркин пырнул вас ножом.   
— Да, так и было. Они еще забрали ключи и угнали мою машину, — добавил Гарри.   
Офицер Смит сделала пометку в планшете.   
— Лендкрузер двухтысячного года, синий? — уточнила она.   
Гарри кивнул.   
— Спасибо, мистер Уэйнрайт, — сказала офицер Смит. — Мы отыщем их и отдадим под суд за нападение и угон. Выздоравливайте.   
Она ушла.   
— Еще и машина? — вздохнула Андреа. — Ничего, я приехала на своей, ну, ты знаешь, Тойота Тундра две тысячи двенадцатого.   
— Детка, у меня еще пикап есть, не волнуйся, — заверил ее Гарри и устало прикрыл глаза.   
— Так, Гарри — спать. Андреа — езжай распаковывайся и поешь, — придал ускорения неспешному действу Барнс. — А я позвоню вечером. Навестить приеду, не знаю, когда. Если все нормально будет, послезавтра.   
— Да, Джей Би, — уже довольно тихо сказал Гарри, — спасибо тебе большое. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.   
— То же самое, только один, — попытался отшутиться Барнс. — Ладно, бывай.


	38. Chapter 38

— Надо подарить Гарри машину, — сказал Себастьян, когда Баки рассказал ему всю историю. — Он сможет оплатить медицинские счета?  
— У него хорошая страховка, государственная, — сказал Барнс. — Похоже, у них с Андреа скоро будет свадьба.   
— Это хорошо. Сильно его ранили? Долго будет в больнице?  
— Неделю полежит, пока швы срастутся, — ответил Барнс. — Если все хорошо будет, то выпишут через неделю. А я лишился ключей от его дома. Пришлось их Андреа отдать. Знаешь, я даже ревную немного, раньше был только я, а теперь у Гарри появилась женщина и… Не знаю, глупо, да?  
— Порадуйся лучше за него. Андреа точно не будет против вашего общения, насколько я ее понял. Давай лучше подумаем, какую машину Гарри подарить.   
— Да такую же, как у меня найти, Гарри будет счастлив. Шевроле вообще делают классные внедорожники, — Барнс подполз к Себастьяну и, обняв его, затянул к себе на колени. Он соскучился. А еще ему почему-то хотелось рассказать, что он убил пятерых, но не похвастаться убийством, а показать, что отомстил, что он молодец. Но было нельзя. Хорошо, что тайна не жгла, а просто пригревала. Зимний Солдат умел хранить свои секреты. Баки Барнс розлива Зимнего Солдата умел хранить свои тайны еще лучше. — Я только сейчас начал понимать, что все могло закончиться хуже. Что я мог потерять друга. Я никогда никого не терял, принцесса, — он взял в ладони лицо Себастьяна и коснулся его губ своими. — И не хочу начинать.   
— Значит, нам всем повезло, что Гарри выжил, — сказал Себастьян. — А что те ублюдки, что его порезали? Их взяли?  
— Не знаю, — ложь далась легко, как никогда, ведь он действительно не знал, нашли ли вообще эти пять трупов в доме, где той ночью громко играла музыка. — Гарри скажут.   
— Держи меня в курсе. Если понадобится, я найду для Гарри хорошего недорогого уголовного адвоката, — пообещал Себастьян.   
Он сам не знал, почему так беспокоится о Гарри. Может, потому, что другие его друзья и сами могли о себе позаботиться, а у Гарри даже родственников не было.   
— Спасибо, — Барнс боднул его головой в плечо, — что заботишься и о моих друзьях. Я это очень ценю. Но, надеюсь, адвокат ему не понадобится.   
— Хорошо, если так. Ты написал Майклу? Если он согласится, надо бронировать отель. Семейный номер.   
— Написал, они приедут, можно бронировать, — Барнс порылся в телефоне. — Он только утром сегодня мне ответил. Так что я ни в чем не виноват. Надо билеты купить еще. Они на три дня приехать могут, нашли кого-то, кто последит за их животиной.   
— Билеты куплю я, у меня бонусы огромные за налетанные мили. А ты пока поищи отель. Не на Манхэттене, но и не в Нью-Джерси.   
— Надо придумать, куда их сводить, чтобы было интересно, — Барнс спихнул Себастьяна на диван и уложил голову ему на колени. После ночи и почти целого дня проведенных в разлуке, он хотел касаться его, ластиться, гладить. Даже незаметные за делами моменты расставания давали откат в виде невозможности отпустить, желания быть рядом.   
— В Центральный парк на рождественскую ярмарку, — начал перечислять Себастьян. — И подумать, чем развлечь детей. Можно на хоккейный матч.   
— А вообще, надо у них самих спросить, — решил Барнс. — Вдруг они давно о чем-то мечтали, а тут мы такие со своими планами. И еще что-то подарить надо, только я совсем не знаю — что. Ну, с Майком и Гарри мы успеем на троих рождественский ролик записать. Это сразу, как они приедут. Мы с ним говорили, он отправит Шелли с детьми гулять, а мы поедем писать совместный ролик. Или ты против писаться в праздники?  
— Да пишитесь в свое удовольствие, только не мерзните. Давай так — узнай, что они хотят посмотреть в Нью-Йорке, я достану билеты на утренний мюзикл на Бродвее, вон “Кошки” снова будут. И ролик. Как раз можно будет Шелли с детьми отправить на “Кошек”, а вы писаться поедете.   
— А ты? — спросил Барнс, потираясь затылком о бедра Себастьяна. Поймал его руку и принялся целовать пальцы.   
— А я покажу Шелли и детям, как живут знаменитые актеры. Или по ярмарке повожу. Дашь Лизе поиграть со своими плюшками?  
— Поиграть — дам. Но не больше, — предупредил Барнс. — А еще надо будет их к нам в гости на ужин пригласить. Или устроить большой ужин у Гарри, или всех пригласить в ресторан, но столик придется заказывать сильно заранее.   
Барнс перевернулся, утыкаясь носом в живот Себастьяну, и задрал на нем футболку, касаясь губами кожи.   
— Лучше к нам. У Гарри тесно и далеко, а рестораны забиты будут. К тому же, ты правда хочешь пытать Гарри детьми?  
— Мы и так будем пытать его детьми, только на своей территории, где полно плюшевых Зимних, а не на его, где детям поиграть только “глок” последней модели. Значит, ужин у нас, — Барнс горячо выдохнул в живот Себастьяну, лизнув кончиком языка в пупок. — “Кошки”, съемки, ужин, но ужин не в тот же день, что съемки, и “Кошки”, я не успею просто. Прогулка по парку, по городу, каток. А там чего сами захотят, да? Может, ты хочешь со своими друзьями встретиться? Тебе не обязательно ублажать моих всю дорогу.   
— Вообще-то хочу, но мы еще ничего не планировали. Надо узнать, в каких числах Вольсоны здесь будут.   
— Ну, узнаем, но это не значит, что ты должен их развлекать вместе со мной. Просто один ужин, и все, — Барнс забрался руками под футболку, поглаживая Себастьяна по чувствительной коже.   
— Один ужин и один мюзикл, — согласился Себастьян, стягивая с себя футболку. — Может, я соскучился по Лизе?  
— К этой леди я готов тебя ревновать, — мягко рассмеялся Барнс, обхватывая Себастьяна за талию и принимаясь целовать в живот, поднимаясь все выше.   
— Побойся бога, Баки, ей всего семь!  
— Именно! Она молода, красива и полностью открыта, — Барнс обхватил Себастьяна руками, жарко выдохнул в живот и принялся покрывать его поцелуями.   
— Да ну тебя! — Себастьян вытянулся под ласкающими руками. — Пока она повзрослеет, я состарюсь.   
— Тогда, пока ты ее ждешь, побудь моим, — выдохнул Барнс, ласково водя по его телу руками.   
— Мистер Барнс, — тонким голосом сказал Себастьян, — вы собираетесь меня совратить?  
— О да, мой юный друг, — мурлыкнул Барнс, продолжая наглаживать Себастьяна, чувствуя, как возбуждение медленно накатывает, покалывает в пальцах, касающихся кожи, теплеет в паху, разливается искорками предвкушения в воздухе, — я хочу показать тебе пределы чувственного наслаждения и заставить шагнуть за них, туда, за эту грань, где нет ничего, кроме чистого удовольствия.   
— Чо? — выпучился на него Себастьян. — Баки, ты читаешь любовные романы?  
Барнс попытался сделать вид, что не понимает о чем он, а потом сам заржал, вжавшись лицом в живот Себастьяна.   
— Читаю я всякое, мне стало интересно, работает ли оно, — отсмеявшись, наконец сказал Барнс. — В следующий раз найду другой момент, чтобы проверить что-нибудь новенькое.   
— Что-то мне анекдот вспомнился: “К сексу надо относиться с юмором: не встал — похохотали и баиньки”.   
— Я тебе сейчас устрою “похохотали и баиньки”, — рыкнул Барнс, не собираясь так просто отступаться от своей затеи, подминая под себя Себастьяна, вжимаясь в него своим стояком.   
— Кошмар! — распластался под ним Себастьян. — С кем я связался!   
На кровать запрыгнул Стив, забрался Баки на спину и принялся играть с собранными в хвост волосами.   
— Связался ты с бывшим Зимним Солдатом, а Зимний Солдат выполняет поставленную задачу четко и без сбоев, — усмехнулся Барнс, и тут же полез рукой за спину. — Бля, Стив, свали нахуй. Себастьян, убери его, он мои волосы жрет!  
— Ну так слезь с меня, — сказал Себастьян. — По-моему, он против наших планов.   
— А ты? Может, это ты против, и с ним сговорился? — почти обиженно спросил Барнс, поднимаясь.   
Стив уцепился за футболку, закогтив спину, Барнс поморщился, но позволил ему совершить восхождение к его плечам. Кот залез на свой насест, мордой отодвинул волосы Барнса и пристроился, развалившись воротником.   
— Бля… Стив, давай ты попозже на меня заберешься, — попросил Барнс своего кота, которого аккуратно снял и выставил за дверь. — Все, теперь нам никто не помешает.  
Себастьян перевернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой, и рассмеялся.  
— Твой кот, — сказал он.   
— Что мой кот? — не понял Барнс.   
— Твой кот хулиганит. Ревнивый как Роджерс?  
— Никогда не замечал за Стивом подобной ревности, — пожал плечами Барнс, понимая, что секса не будет. Или будет, но не сейчас. — А этот мудак шерстяной очень любит на мне сидеть. Приучил на свою голову. Он даже на улице же так сидит. И со шкафа на меня прыгает дома.   
Барнс все равно улегся рядом с Себастьяном, поглаживая его по боку, по бедру, все еще обтянутому штанами, прижался, но потом отстранился и заглянул в глаза.   
— Ты хочешь детей. Своих детей, — Барнс не совсем знал, что хочет сказать, он не готовил речь заранее, он просто хотел высказать Себастьяну свои мысли, потому что, хоть они и обсуждали эту тему, они ни к чему не пришли. — Я не говорю, что я не хочу детей. Я просто боюсь остаться за бортом, не суметь стать не просто хорошим отцом, отцом вообще. И да, я боюсь, что, узнав, как они появились на свет, дети скажут, что я им никто. Могу я хоть чего-то бояться?   
— Можешь, — согласился Себастьян. — Но детей я хочу не сейчас, а когда-нибудь в будущем. И я, знаешь ли, тоже не умею быть отцом. Я без отца вырос. Но этому можно научиться, понимаешь? Родительство — это навык, как любой другой навык взаимодействия с людьми. И потом, Баки, дети любят родителей просто за то, что они их родители. Огромный кредит любви. Нам надо будет только не просрать его.   
— Для того, чтобы нам завести ребенка, нам понадобится новая квартира побольше, я хочу выучиться и съездить на Северный полюс, — начал перечислять Барнс. — И сейчас с моим уровнем доходов я могу обеспечить себя, но не ребенка. Хороший садик, потом школа. А до этого всего сиделка, и не девочка-школьница, а няня с медицинским образованием и опытом работы.   
— Не забывай, что я тоже кое-что зарабатываю, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Но да. Другая квартира, побольше и в районе с хорошей школой. Хорошая медицинская страховка. Няня на первое время. Хорошая муниципальная школа, потом хорошая частная. Плата суррогатной матери за ЭКО — я бы предпочел выбрать из банка яйцеклеток.   
— Подожди, тебе не придется ни с кем заниматься сексом, чтобы женщина родила тебе ребенка? — пораженно спросил Барнс, потому что в этом вопросе у него были познания сороковых.  
— Нет, конечно! — изумился Себастьян. — Если это суррогатная мать, то врач оплодотворит ее моей спермой, которую я сдам отдельно. Но я так не хочу. Можно пойти в банк яйцеклеток, выбрать там донора и оплатить экстрокорпоральное оплодотворение — это когда донорскую яйцеклетку оплодотворяют моими сперматозоидами, а потом имплантируют в матку суррогатной матери. Мне больше нравится второй вариант, хотя он и дороже.   
— Слушай, я ядерную бомбу могу обезвредить при необходимости, но я представления не имею, как делают детей, кроме традиционного способа. То есть, тебе не придется ни с кем трахаться? Только подрочить в стаканчик? — Барнс понял, что его отпускает. Он не говорил Себастьяну об этом, но был готов ради его желания иметь детей позволить ему переспать с женщиной. Да просто переспать с кем-то, кто не он. И сейчас, когда он понял, что этого не надо, что все делается с помощью врачей, его словно отпустило, он расслабился, погладив Себастьяна по боку. — Принцесса, если бы я сразу знал, что тебе не нужно будет ни с кем спать, я бы попроще ко всему отнесся.   
— Двадцать первый век, Баки, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ни с кем мне не надо спать, чтобы заиметь ребенка, если я не хочу. Только подрочить в стаканчик.   
— Знаешь, некоторые новинки этого времени я упустил, — Барнс пододвинулся поближе, снова прижимаясь к Себастьяну, даже футболку свою стянул, чтобы лежать кожа к коже. — Я правда думал, что тебе… А, не хочу больше о таком думать. Хочешь детей — будут у нас дети. Только лет через пять, хорошо? А по поводу того, что ты тоже зарабатываешь, так ты побольше меня зарабатываешь. А я дитя Великой депрессии, тем более мужчина. Я должен быть уверен, что смогу сам обеспечить семью.   
— Ну так я тоже мужчина, — напомнил Себастьян. — Тебе не надо будет справляться самому, котик. Нас двое.   
— Я знаю, что нас двое, я помню, — Барнс придвинулся совсем близко, обдавая своим дыханием губы Себастьяна, прижимаясь грудью к груди. — Именно поэтому я должен быть уверен, что смогу обеспечить и тебя, и ребенка, случись что.   
— Баки, — негромко сказал Себастьян, — даже если я сейчас перестану сниматься и буду только сидеть дома, нам хватит денег еще лет на десять. А я ведь не перестану.   
— Если я все брошу, мне хватит всего на пару лет, но я тоже не брошу, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна, лизнув его губы. — Принцесса, я просто не смогу себе позволить жить за твой счет. Я должен быть уверен, что, к примеру, следующая наша поездка может быть оплачена мной целиком, не важно, надо это, или нет. Я просто должен знать, что могу тебя обеспечить, и пусть мне никогда не понадобится проверять это на практике.   
— Вот поэтому я и настоял на брачном контракте. Чтобы никто из нас не тянул на себя.   
— Я не тяну на себя, — возмутился Барнс.   
— А зачем тебе тянуть все расходы на себе, если я работаю и очень прилично зарабатываю?   
— Мне не нравится чувствовать себя иждивенцем, — Барнс снова поцеловал Себастьяна в губы и медленно стал спускаться к шее.   
— Поэтому расходы пополам, — объяснил Себастьян. — Как с Гавайями.   
— Я постараюсь, — пообещал Барнс, желая уже закончить этот разговор и перейти к вещам поинтереснее. — Очень постараюсь, обещаю. Но можно за кофе в Старбаксе платить буду я?  
— А за чай — я! — рассмеялся Себастьян.   
Барнс тоже рассмеялся, прижимаясь к мужу, проводя руками по его телу и намереваясь стянуть с него штаны.   
Он хотел Себастьяна, очень хотел, он даже выгнал любимого кота, потому что Себастьяна любил больше. И сейчас намеревался вернуть ему игривое настроение и заняться любовью.


	39. Chapter 39

— Ух ты! Снег! — воскликнула Лиза, подставляя ладошки падающим снежинкам. — Ой! Он тает! — она показала матери ладошки с каплями на них.   
Джим сосредоточенно натягивал коньки. Эндрю уже застегнул пряжки и неуверенно встал на лед.   
— Да, дорогая, снег, — ласково склонилась к дочери Шелли. — Помнишь, мы вырезали снежинки?   
— Помню, — кивнула Лиза, хлопая глазами и радуясь, как могут радоваться только дети.   
— Ну вот, снег состоит из таких же снежинок, как мы вырезали, только очень-очень маленьких, — Шелли помогала детям застегивать коньки. Для нее самой это было необычное развлечение, она тоже никогда не стояла на коньках. — Себастьян, а ты уверен, что у нас получится?  
— Не сразу, но получится, — заверил Себастьян, застегивая прокатные коньки. Он немного умел кататься.   
Он вышел на лед и покатился. Народу на катке было много — погода в Нью-Йорке была очень рождественская. Даже снег выпал и замерзло озеро в Центральном парке.   
Эндрю доковылял до Себастьяна по льду и уцепился за его руку. Джим, наклоняясь то вперед, то назад, самоотверженно катился сам.   
Шелли, держа за руку маленькую Лизу в смешной ярко-красной шапке с помпоном, покатилась, а дочь покатилась за ней. Очень-очень медленно, скорее по инерции от того, что отошли от бортика, чем это было их сознательное желание.   
— Себастьян, подожди, — позвала она, не очень грациозно передвигаясь вперед. У Лизы получалось гораздо лучше, она почти сама катилась и даже выдернула ручонку из руки Шелли.   
— Дядя Себ, смотри! — крикнула она и попыталась сделать ласточку, видимо, виденую по телевизору.   
Себастьян успел подхватить падающую Лизу и поставил ее на ноги.   
— Не все сразу, Лиза, — сказал он. — Сначала научись просто кататься.   
— А здесь можно играть в хоккей? — спросил Джим.   
— Да, хоккей! — обрадовался Эндрю.   
— Для хоккея вы пока плоховато катаетесь, — объяснил Себастьян. — Шелли, ты в порядке?   
— Ой, я еще не поняла, — рассмеялась Шелли, медленно и неуклюже катясь, расставив руки в стороны. — Вроде ничего. Это так забавно… Лиза, Лиза, аккуратно!  
Лиза почти освоилась с простым катанием по прямой и чуть не въехала в катающуюся женщину. Та с улыбкой поймала девочку, остановила и покатилась дальше.   
Они катались часа два. Мальчики довольно быстро освоились и гоняли наперегонки. Лиза, то и дело падая, но упрямо поднимаясь, пыталась ехать задом наперед. Шелли и Себастьян просто наворачивали круги по катку.   
Накатавшись, они сдали коньки, и Себастьян повел Шелли и детей на ярмарку.   
— Кому яблоко в карамели? — спросил он.   
— Мне! — захлопала в ладоши Лиза.  
— А мне хот-дог! — потребовал Джим.  
— И мне, с жареным луком!  
Себастьян накупил для всех еды, детям взял горячего шоколада, а себе и Шелли — глинтвейна.   
— Тебе понравился мюзикл? — спросил Себастьян у Шелли.   
— Мне понравился! — сказала Лиза, перемазавшаяся в карамели. — Кошечки такие красивые! И музыка красивая! А Гризабелу жалко. Она старенькая уже была.   
— Спасибо, Себастьян, мне очень понравилось. Правда, спасибо, — Шелли явно была непривычна к развлечениям больших городов. — Для меня это все так ново, я никогда не выезжала из Техаса. Спасибо вам с Джеймсом. Кстати, как думаешь, они еще долго будут стрелять, или уже едут обратно?  
Себастьян посмотрел на небо, потом на часы.   
— Думаю, они будут стрелять и снимать до темноты, еще часа два. Ты устала?  
— Нет, что ты, — рассмеялась Шелли, — какой устала. Все так интересно, красиво. Ново и необычно. Дети вообще еще не скоро устанут. У вас так непривычно холодно. Нет, я не замерзла, просто… Вы с Джеймсом много где бывали, а мы никуда не ездили, как дети появились. Для них это первая поездка за пределы штата. Так здорово.   
Они спокойно шли по расчищенной от снега дорожке, а дети носились вокруг, играя в догонялки.   
— Хочешь, сводим их в Зоо? — спросил Себастьян. — Тут недалеко. Правда, половина животных, наверное, в теплых павильонах.   
— Не, пусть поносятся по улице, посмотрят, какая она — зима, — улыбнулась Шелли, поправляя такую же смешную, как у Лизы, шапку, только синюю. — Ой, какое красивое дерево. Сфотографируешь нас?   
— Давай телефон.  
Себастьян пофотографировал Шелли и детей. На катке он поснимал видео.   
— А вон какая елка! — сказал он. — Пойдемте, сфотографирую вас там.   
— Да, давай у елки, — обрадовалась Шелли, смотря на украшенную по последней моде золотыми и черными шарами, невероятно большими.   
Себастьян пофотографировал у елки Шелли с детьми, потом они настояли и пофотографировали его, и даже уговорили кого-то снять их всех вместе.   
Дети были в восторге от прогулки, Шелли тоже, она давно так не отдыхала, несмотря на то, что ей приходилось зорко следить за детьми. А еще она была очень благодарна Себастьяну и Баки, что устроили им такие каникулы, сами бы они не смогли впятером выбраться в Нью-Йорк, да еще в Рождество. 

 

Пока Себастьян развлекал Шелли с детьми, Барнс на пару с Гарри развлекал Майкла и Андреа.   
Как только Барнс с Майклом приехали к Гарри, который встречал их, как обычно, сидя на ограде, они сразу зацепились языками за последнюю модель автомата Браунинг от Кольта. Его и собирались тестить, но сначала все, включая Андреа, которая ждала их на стрельбище, долго знакомились, обменивались впечатлениями о видео, которое снимают, и просто говорили о любимом оружии, пока Барнс не включил камеру.   
— Это рождественский выпуск зимнесолдатского дневника, рассказывающего вам про мир огнестрельного оружия, — заговорил Барнс улыбаясь и глядя в камеру. На заднем плане о чем-то говорили остальные трое. — И сегодня мы собрались довольно большой компанией. Разрушительного мужика вы все должны знать, а вот эта прекрасная девушка --Андреа, невеста Гарри, моего бессменного помощника. И сегодня мы постреляем из автоматов Браунинг от компании Кольт.   
А дальше понеслась душа в рай. Они все вчетвером стреляли из разных моделей, обсуждая, кому что больше понравилось, менялись, и стреляли снова.   
Барнс успевал что-то говорить о технической стороне вопроса, рассказывал свои впечатления, вызнавал впечатления своих компаньонов по съемкам. В итоге они не заметили, как солнце село и они остались в темноте, в которой снимать было уже просто бесполезно.   
— Здорово тут у вас, — раскрасневшийся Майкл улыбался, поправляя шапку. — Очень круто, Гарри, Андреа, рад знакомству. Было очень классно.   
— Завтра жду тебя с Андреа на ужин, — сообщил Барнс Гарри. — Рождественский, мать его, ужин. Ясно?  
— Яснее некуда, — заверил его Гарри. — Мы приедем. Обязательно.   
— Ну что, поехали? — спросил Барнс у Майкла.   
— Поехали. Надо узнать, как там мои, — забеспокоился он.  
— Да расслабься, Себастьян их в обиду не даст. Ща узнаю, где они, — Барнс написал мужу “Вы где? Мы едем обратно”  
Себастьян скинул фотку, где они впятером стояли у елки и написал: “Накормил всех ужином и проводил в гостиницу. Еду домой. Приеду — выгуляю Кайла”.   
— Твои в гостинице, выгулянные до я не могу, — рассказал Барнс Майклу, показывая фотку. — Тебя туда же?  
— А куда ж еще. Хорошо они тут смотрятся, — ответил Майкл.   
Через два с половиной часа Барнс, отвезя Майкла в гостиницу и оговорив время ужина, приехал домой.   
— Принцесса, я дома! — крикнул он с порога, скидывая довольно легкую куртку.   
— Отлично! — отозвался Себастьян.   
Стив, услышав, что Баки пришел, прискакал, топоча, и запрыгнул на плечо. Намурлыкивая и наминая Баки лапами, он сунул морду под собранные в хвост волосы и потыкался холодным носом в шею.   
— Ай ты, мое чудовище, — погладил Барнс кота, распуская и поднимая волосы, чтобы Стив смог улечься. Барнс завязал волосы ниже, чтобы Стива укрывало, и принялся снимать ботинки.   
Себастьян подошел к Баки, потрогал его лоб.  
— Опять ты без шапки, — укорил он.   
— Я привычный, — отмахнулся Барнс, скинул ботинки и, притянув к себе Себастьяна, поцеловал его. — Я соскучился, принцесса. Ты завтра ужинаешь с моим балаганом или со своими друзьями?  
— У нас гости — с чего я буду уходить из дома от гостей? С друзьями я послезавтра. Ты точно не хочешь присоединиться?   
— К твоим друзьям? — уточнил Барнс, подхватывая Себастьяна на руки и садясь с ним на диван в гостиной.   
— Да. Мы, конечно, неподходящая для тебя компания — богема и все такое, но все же…  
— А ты не думаешь, что твоим друзьям нужен ты без довеска в виде стремного мужика, которого ты явно по ошибке называешь своим мужем? — Барнс уселся на диван, не выпуская из рук Себастьяна, только устраивая его у себя на коленях.   
— Вот именно потому, что ты мой муж и отлично дебютировал как модель — в твоем-то возрасте, и без моей протекции — ты им очень интересен. Опять же, им до жути любопытно, что я такого в тебе нашел, что аж решился жениться, — объяснил Себастьян. — О, хочешь прикол? Помнишь, мне Джон звонил, ругался и говорил, что мне роли предлагать перестанут? Так вот хрен! У меня в следующем году контракты на четыре фильма! И все главные роли!  
— Я за тебя очень рад, моя принцесса, — Барнс прижал Себастьяна к себе. Он действительно был очень рад за него, просто не знал, как это выразить, он был не мастак выражать свои восторги. — Правда. Я очень-очень за тебя рад.   
— Причем одна из ролей — гей-вдовец с двумя детьми, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Там такой интересный сюжет. Джон просто счастлив, он же процент с каждого моего контракта получает.  
— Бр-р… Тебе придется представить, что значит потерять любимого человека, — сказал Барнс. — Я даже представлять не хочу. Это страшно. Кстати, давай глянем, не появилось ли ваших с Шелли фоток в сети, и что по этому поводу говорят?  
— Появились, — радостно отчитался Себастьян. — Шум поднялся до небес. Тут же кто-то написал, что это мои дети и моя женщина на стороне.   
— Как интересно, — протянул Барнс. — И откуда у людей подобные мысли появляются? Зато Шелли с детьми теперь обрела известность, условную, правда, но все равно. А еще что пишут?  
— Пишут, что это твои племянники, что Шелли просто твоя копия. Пишут, что пацаны — твои дети, а Шелли — твоя бывшая жена.   
Барнс долго, громко и совершенно беспардонно ржал от услышанного, потому что не представлял, где-там можно было найти сходство его хмурой физиономии и здоровенных габаритов с ангелочком-Шелли, которая Себастьяну была хорошо если по плечо.   
Его поражало, что люди почему-то обязательно хотели приплести каждого, кого видели со знаменитостью, к этой знаменитости поближе. Жены, мужья, любовники, любовницы, родственники всех мастей и приближенности. Словно каждый сам хотел оказаться поближе к знаменитости, вот и выдумывали всякую хрень. Это хорошо еще, что Барнс был совершенно уверен в Себастьяне, а тот уверен в Барнсе, поэтому любые провокационные снимки были бесполезны. А любые слухи и сплетни беспочвенны.   
— Вот так вот, — развел руками Себастьян. — Мы с тобой обросли родней совершенно внезапно. Но Лиза и правда очень милая.   
— Если бы она была старше, я бы начал ревновать, — заявил Барнс, потянувшись к губам Себастьяна. — Я скучал, хотя мне было весело. Хорошо, я пойду с тобой к твоим друзьям, пусть они на меня посмотрят еще раз, а то со свадьбы не видели.   
— Вот-вот, — согласился Себастьян. — А то я уже сколько времени счастливый, как енот в мусорном баке, и никто не понимает, почему.   
— Ну, расскажи мне, почему ты счастлив? — засмеялся Барнс.   
— Потому что я принцесса с огромным драконом на поводке!  
— Ты моя принцесса, — собственнически заявил Барнс и прижал Себастьяна к себе, с силой проходясь ладонями по его спине. — И я донесу это до каждого, кто этого не понимает. Давай я выгоню Стива, и мы запремся в спальне?


	40. Chapter 40

— Ну как тебе с моими друзьями? Крису ты понравился.   
— Знаешь, наверное также, как тебе с моими — странно, — честно признался Барнс, когда они вернулись домой с вечеринки, на которой люди в дорогой одежде пили дорогие напитки и говорили о непонятных Барнсу вещах. — Я себя чувствовал, как экспонат, потому что всем было интересно меня посмотреть, а вот за здорово живешь поговорить со мной побоялись. А от Криса у меня тоже двойственные впечатления, потому что я помню его по роли в Королях, а он совсем другой оказался. Не знаю. Нет, он прикольный мужик, ничего не скажешь, просто не мое это, принцесса. Просто не мое. Они спрашивали, как мне карьера модели, как быть мужем звезды… Они же сами через одного звезды.   
— Котик, звезда с Оскаром там только я, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Но они все равно хорошие ребята. А как тебе Марго?   
— Нормально, — пожал плечами Барнс. Марго была ему никак, вот совсем никак. — Я с ней всего-то парой слов перекинулся, но по глазам видел, у нее ко мне было много вопросов. Вот только она их не задала.   
— Потому что такие вопросы в приличном обществе практически незнакомому мужчине не задают, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — А мы хоть и богема, но люди приличные.   
— Один я там был неприличный донельзя, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Стриптизером не работал, мальчиком по вызову тоже — значит, приличный! — отрезал Себастьян. — Давай чаю выпьем. Не хочу кофе. У нас есть чай?  
— Есть. Черный или зеленый? Сортов по пять того и того, — уверенно заявил Барнс, помня, что покупал чай сам. — А чего это тебя на чай потянуло?  
Он обнимал Себастьяна, совсем не желая его выпускать из объятий. Чувствовать его рядом с собой было верхом наслаждения, ощущение тепла, практически жара тела рядом, вдыхать его запах, густой, притягательный.   
— Я сделаю тебе чай, сейчас, подожди чуть-чуть, — попросил Барнс, вжимающийся носом в стык шеи с плечом.   
— Да вот что-то потянуло, — объяснил Себастьян. — Чаю — и в постельку. Эрл Грэй хочу.   
— Пойду заварю, — Барнс тяжело вздохнул, посадил Себастьяна на диван и пошел делать чай.   
Он самозабвенно что-то насвистывал, пока ждал чайник, пока заливал в чашке пакетик с заваркой, пока болтал его. Барнсу было хорошо рядом с Себастьяном, он не представлял себе жизни без него, не представлял, что бы делал, если бы Себастьян его разлюбил, если бы оставил. Но тот ждал его четыре года, даже не зная, вернется ли к нему Барнс. Себастьян захотел заключить с ним брак, и теперь они уже полгода были женаты. Барнс не мог понять, что связало их вместе, за что его муж любит его, но был просто беспардонно счастлив от всего этого. От того, что может быть рядом, касаться его, заниматься с ним любовью.   
— Держи, — Барнс сел на пол возле Себастьяна, подавая ему чай в той самой кружке, которую подарил на Валентинов день в их первый год вместе.   
— Спасибо, — Себастьян взял кружку. — Видишь, она вполне жива.   
— Не удивлен, ты не был замечен в битье посуды, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Пей свой чай, а я себе какао сварю тогда.   
И Барнс, оставив Себастьяна на диване, пошел варить себе какао. Громыхнул дверцей шкафчика, в котором лежали специи, побросал их в молоко и вернулся к Себастьяну минут через пять с чашкой дымящегося ароматного напитка, пристроившись рядом.   
— Хороший вечер, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — А чашки может и Стив побить. Он любит лапой все на пол смахивать.   
— Стивка не может! — притворно обидевшись, заступился за мохнатого любимца Барнс. — А если расколотит, я ему пиздюлей дам.   
— Да? А ты забыл, почему мы в этом году елку ставить не стали? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Потому что Стиву она очень нравится, и я не смог ему объяснить, что жрать и прыгать по ней нельзя, — честно ответил Барнс, поглаживая Себастьяна по бедру, медленно подбираясь к паху. — Это же кот, что ты от него хочешь?  
Себастьян допил чай и поставил чашку на пол.   
— Уважения! — пафосно произнес он.   
— От кота? — наиграно удивился Барнс. — Да проще Кайла научить говорить. Стив же исключительно сам по себе. Еще по мне и по нашей кровати.   
Стив, услышав, что про него говорят, прекратил вальяжно лежать в кресле и быстро перебрался на диван. Барнс посадил его на шею, не дожидаясь, пока он заберется, истыкав его когтями.   
Себастьян вытянул длинные ноги и притянул Баки к себе.   
— В спальню? — предложил он.   
— В спальню, здесь нам точно покоя не дадут, — рассмеялся Барнс, снимая с шеи кота. Стив протестующе мявкнул, успев вцепиться в тяжелые пряди, но Барнс беспощадно отодрал его от своих волос, кладя на диван. — Тут сиди.   
— Я первый в душ, — сказал Себастьян. — Или вместе примем ванну?  
— Давай вместе, — предложил Барнс, поднимаясь с дивана и поднимая Себастьяна, потянув за руку. — Пойдем? Или ты хочешь лениться?  
— У меня сандаловая соль для ванны есть, — сказал Себастьян. — Опробуем?  
— Любишь ты всякую хуйню, — с ложной укоризной заметил Барнс. — Но давай опробуем, мне не жалко.   
Барнс потянул Себастьяна за собой, надеясь, предвкушая, зная, что получит все, чего захочет. Вот уже почти сейчас, осталось только припечатать к двери, забраться руками под одежду, прижать к себе, вжаться лицом в шею и вдохнуть, просто вдохнуть, потому что не дышал, ждал. Весь вечер ждал, когда будет можно прижаться кожа к коже, найти губами губы, зацеловать…  
Барнс потянул с Себастьяна одежду, стараясь не порвать ее. Тот быстро выпутался из пуловера и футболки, расстегнул джинсы. Прижался к Баки, притерся бедрами к его бедрам.   
— В ванную, — велел он. — Сейчас же.   
— Ага, сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотал Барнс, сам избавляясь от рубашки, которую просто рванул на себе, понимая, что не сможет справиться с пуговицами, и те брызнули во все стороны. Избавился от брюк сразу вместе с бельем, стащил с Себастьяна остатки одежды и, подхватив на руки, принес в ванную, где сразу же включил воду и умудрился усесться в ванне, так и держа Себастьяна на руках.   
У Барнса стояло до боли, он тяжело дышал и, казалось, у него подрагивали руки.   
— Какой ты… — задушенно прошептал Барнс. — Всегда такой невероятный, желанный…   
Себастьян поцеловал его и сыпанул в воду пригоршню рыжеватой соли.   
— На чем это я сижу? — лукаво спросил он.   
— А что бы ты хотел, чтобы это было? — в тон ему ответил Барнс, целуя Себастьяна в плечо.   
Себастьян нашарил под собой его твердый член.  
— Что-то в этом роде.   
Барнс ахнул от вожделенного прикосновения, толкнувшись в руку, и закусил губу, тихо застонав и прикрыв глаза. Это было так сладко и так мучительно одновременно, что он мог только отдаться на волю Себастьяна.  
Себастьян переместился в ванне так, чтобы сидеть напротив Баки, придвинулся к нему и принялся неторопливо ему надрачивать.  
— Господи, — простонал Барнс, — я так хочу тебя, что у меня в глазах темнеет. А ты меня мучаешь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил прямо сейчас?  
Ему было хорошо с Себастьяном как угодно. Но больше всего он любил чувствовать его всем собой, прижиматься кожа к коже, чувствуя внутри себя его член, или трахать самому, так же вжимаясь в податливое тело. И сейчас Барнсу быль мало ладони, которая нежно гладила его член.  
— Почему бы нет? — мягко спросил Себастьян, сжимая член Баки сильнее и оглаживая большим пальцем головку. — Разве ты не хочешь кончить?  
Барнс зашипел сквозь зубы, невольно подаваясь на ласку, и кивнул. Он хотел кончить, очень хотел, но не так. Хотя, можно было и так, у него моментально встанет снова, но он упрямо не отдавался наслаждению полностью.  
— Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, — хрипло выдохнул он.  
— А я успею, — Себастьян улыбнулся, начиная двигать рукой быстрее.   
Барнс застонал, вцепившись руками в бортики ванны так, что она чудом не пошла трещинами. И вроде бы Себастьян не делал ничего суперволшебного или необычного, но уже то, что это именно он сейчас дрочил Барнсу, отправляло того на вершину блаженства.  
Себастьян продолжал дрочить, второй рукой оттягивая и гладя яйца Баки, лаская внутреннюю сторону бедер, промежность, нежные паховые складочки.   
Руки Себастьяна приносили неимоверное наслаждение, Барнс плавился под его ласками, полностью отдавшись во власть мужа. Он чувствовал, как наслаждение медленно, но неотвратимо подкатывает, перехватывая горло. Барнс тихо застонал, подаваясь к ласкающим его рукам, позволяя Себастьяну творить с ним все, что вздумается.  
Когда ванна набралась, Себастьян придавил кран, перекрывая воду, и продолжил ласкать Баки, любуясь выступившей на его лице и груди испариной, раскрасневшимися щеками, слушая тяжелое дыхание.   
— Принцесса… — протянул Барнс, выгибаясь, сжимая руками бортики, словно ему было больно. Он зажмурился, задышал чаще, чувствуя, как подкатывает наслаждение, что скоро, вот-вот, ещё совсем чуть-чуть и… — Принцесса, сильнее...  
Себастьян сжал его член в ладони изо всех сил и начал дрочить быстрее. Вода плескалась о бортики, было тепло и влажно, и Баки… Баки в полной его власти.   
Барнс застонал громко, протяжно, изогнулся, запрокинув голову, напрягся всем телом и кончил, как то сразу обмякнув.   
Даже простая дрочка с Себастьяном каждый раз была невероятна, Барнс ощущал ласкающую его воду как какой-то кокон, который не давал наслаждению сразу рассыпаться, развеяться.   
Он потянулся к Себастьяну, желая притянуть его к себе, поцеловать, но свои собственные движения ощущались какими-то слабыми, а руки ватными.   
Себастьян разглядывал Баки с гордостью. Это он смог довести сильного жесткого мужика до такого глубокого расслабления. Это он подарил ему столько наслаждения. Ни одна женщина не получала от секса с Себастьяном столько кайфа. Это… пьянило.   
Он снова переместился в ванне, укладываясь Баки на грудь, и поцеловал его в щеку.   
Барнс поймал губы Себастьяна, нежно коснулся их и обнял его обеими руками, укладывая на себя удобнее. У него отключало все здравые мысли просто от того, что его муж был рядом, что можно было касаться его, целовать, гладить. Можно было быть только друг для друга.   
— Я люблю тебя, принцесса, — тихо сказал Барнс, проходясь ладонью по боку и ягодице Себастьяна. — И тоже хочу сделать тебе приятное. Чего и как ты хочешь?  
— Позже, — сказал Себастьян. — В постели. Выебешь меня как в первый раз?  
— Тебе с точностью до позы, или даже до расположения? — улыбнулся Барнс?  
— С точностью до позы, — Себастьян сладко потянулся. — Подумай только, через двадцать лет мы точно так же будем вспоминать… и не только вспоминать, я надеюсь.   
— Судя по тенденции твоих возрастных изменений, регулярный секс со мной тебя только омолаживает, — начал рассуждать Барнс. — Поэтому, думаю, и не только вспоминать. Кстати, что говорит твой врач?  
Барнс подумал, что двадцать лет — это долго, это целых двадцать лет счастья, а потом понял, что они вместе уже почти семь, и эти почти семь пролетели практически незаметно. Так что и двадцать пролетят так же, главное, что они будут все это время счастливы.   
— Мой врач потрясен, нахваливает моего косметолога, говорит, что я совершенно здоров. Представляешь, у меня даже врожденные проблемы с сердцем компенсировались, а ведь всю жизнь были!  
— Значит, мы будем жить вместе долго и счастливо. Очень долго и очень счастливо, — заключил Барнс.   
Единственная мысль, которая резанула: Себастьян не вечен. Барнс был уверен, что он проживет явно больше Себастьяна. И, сколько бы они ни прожили вместе, настанет время, когда он останется один. Сразу пришла мысль о пуле в голову калибром побольше, уж такая штука должна бы закончить бренное существование даже Зимнего Солдата. Но потом он вспомнил, что Себастьян хотел ребенка, и если он у них будет, Барнс будет жить дальше ради него или нее.   
— Ты загрустил, — заметил Себастьян. — Выбираемся?  
— Все в порядке, просто фигню подумал, — отмахнулся Барнс, не собираясь говорить Себастьяну, какие в его голове в этот момент мелькали мысли. — Да, давай полоскаться и выбираться.   
В спальне Себастьян растянулся на кровати, вертя в ладонях баллон со смазкой, чтобы она хоть немного согрелась. Стив сидел на подушке на той стороне, где спал Баки, и вылизывал хвост.   
— Так, кошачья морда, я точно знаю, что ничего хорошего я от тебя не дождусь, так что вали-ка ты, — сказал Барнс, подхватил Стива и выставил его за дверь, плотно ее закрыв. — Я его, конечно, люблю, но что-то иногда меня в этом смущает, — сказал он, поправляя заколку-краба, которой собрал волосы перед ванной.   
Барнс улегся на кровать рядом с Себастьяном, прошелся ладонью по его животу, погладил лобок, возбужденный член. Он был весь напряжен, как струна, он снова хотел и снова был готов на подвиги. Лизнув Себастьяна в губы, Барнс принялся покрывать его тело поцелуями, медленно спускаясь от губ к шее, ключицам и ниже, оглаживая тело руками.   
Себастьян тихо постанывал, подаваясь к ласкающим ладоням. Широким, жестким, таким мужским.   
Свет, льющийся с потолка, почему-то разбивал интимность момента, и Барнс, не отвлекаясь от Себастьяна, схватил с тумбочки свой телефон, защищенный от всего, чего только можно придумать, четко метнул его в выключатель, практически не целясь. Попал. Телефон с громким стуком упал на пол, но Барнсу было все равно, он получил, что хотел. Верхний свет тут же погас, и темноту спальни разбивал только светильник у кровати.   
Спустившись на пол и усевшись на колени, Барнс сладко и горячо выдохнул, добравшись до члена Себастьяна, такого желанного, и тут же обхватил губами головку, поиграв с уздечкой. Он застонал от кайфа, который испытывал, отсасывая своему мужу. Ощущения члена во рту туманили разум, заставляя потеряться в мыслях, забыть обо всем, кроме чужого удовольствия.   
— Растяни меня как следует, — попросил Себастьян. — На три пальца.   
Барнс только кивнул, не считая нужным вступать в полемику о том, что он всегда растягивал его более чем тщательно, боясь причинить боль.   
Облизав член по всей длине, Барнс выпустил его изо рта, нащупал рукой баллон со смазкой и отобрал его у Себастьяна, забрав себе. Развел его ноги шире и коснулся языком сжатых мышц входа. Барнс знал, что эта ласка тоже нравится Себастьяну. А ему нравилось доставлять удовольствие своему мужу.   
Себастьян согнул ноги и подтянул их к груди, подставляясь. Его возбуждала и сама ласка, и то, что о ней даже не надо было просить, уговаривать, обещать какие-то подарки. Эта немного извращенная ласка, которую он так любил, до Баки перепадала ему считанные разы, а с Баки стала обыденностью. Но возбуждался он от нее не меньше.   
Барнс вылизывал Себастьяна бесконечно долго, зная, что возбуждение от этого становится только острее, но кончить от этого просто так Себастьяна не мог. Наконец в уже достаточно расслабленную задинцу Барнс проник пальцами. Сначала одним, погладив гладкие, шелковистые стенки изнутри, потом налил еще смазки и добавил второй, уверенно находя внутри точку наслаждения, задевая ее, поглаживая.   
Он сам готов был кончить только от того, что творит с Себастьяном, но сжал член у основания, и острое возбуждение отступило, отошло, позволяя продолжать ласкать Себастьяна.   
— Вставь мне уже! — взмолился Себастьян. — Умоляю…  
У него мутилось в глазах от возбуждения. Но он никак не мог кончить, Баки ему не позволял, хотя член у Себастьяна стоял так, что было почти больно.   
Оторвавшись от вылизывания вожделенной задницы, Барнс, снова проник в Себастьяна пальцами, даже не обратив внимания на его слова, продолжая гладить изнутри. Как его муж и хотел, Барнс растянул его на три пальца и, вынув их, поднялся, нависнув над Себастьяном. Его самого вело от возбуждения, которое витало в воздухе тяжелым маревом.   
Барнс направил себя и толкнулся в горячее тесное нутро, остановился, пережидая острый приступ возбуждения, и плавно, медленно вошел до конца, замерев над Себастьяном.   
Уткнувшись ему в шею, Барнс тяжело дышал, сердце билось где-то в горле и в голове, в глазах, казалось, было темно, и весь он был словно оголенный нерв.   
Себастьян постарался выровнять дыхание, обхватил Баки за шею и обнял ногами.   
— Давай, — велел он. — Ну давай же.   
Барнс тяжело выдохнул, подхватил Себастьяна под задницу, точно зная, что он удержится, и поднял его, насаживая на свой член. Постоял с ним так, давая привыкнуть обоим, и уселся на кровать, начиная легко приподнимать и опускать Себастьяна, прижимаясь к нему, зажимая его член между ними.   
Себастьян откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Он вскрикивал от каждого толчка. Его член терся о волосатый живот Баки, оставляя на нем влажные полосы.   
Барнс чувствовал, как сладкое напряжение скрутилось тугой пружиной где-то в паху, и стал только сильнее вбиваться в Себастьяна, резче поднимая и опуская его на себя.   
— Принцесса… — выдохнул Барнс, понимая, что надолго его не хватит. Себастьян всегда сводил его с ума, доводя до пика за считанные минуты.   
— Да, Баки, давай, я вот-вот… — простонал Себастьян.   
Еще несколько толчков, и горячая пружина, что сжималась, копя удовольствие, распрямилась резко, внезапно, захлестывая наслаждением, накрывая оргазмом, от которого, казалось, даже уши заложило, настолько ярко, жарко, невозможно это было.   
Барнс тяжело дышал, сжимая Себастьяна в руках. Тот стонал. Он кончил одновременно с Баки и обмяк в его объятьях, прерывисто дыша.   
Тяжело дыша, Барнс откинулся на кровать, укладывая Себастьяна на себя, аккуратно сняв его со своего члена. Ему казалось, он был весь ватный и не сможет пошевелиться до утра, но руки сжимали любимое тело, гладили по спине, губы целовали все, куда дотягивались, только голоса не было сказать, как же он любит.   
— Впечатлений масса, — наконец произнес Себастьян. — А не расскажешь никому.   
— Зарегь себе левый акк где-нибудь и рассказывай сколько хочешь, никто и не узнает, что это ты, — усмехнулся Барнс, перевернувшись на бок и подгребя Себастьяна под себя. Потянулся через него к тумбочке за влажными салфетками, и вытер обоих, а потом и укрыл. — Или тебе хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что именно тебя круто ебет твой муж?  
— Понимаешь, котик, — принялся объяснять Себастьян. — Заводить порнопаблик я не хочу. Но иногда, когда Уилл или там Чейз начинают хвастаться, как круто им отсосала очередная девушка, я себя за язык кусаю, чтобы не сказать, что вообще-то мне круто отсасывают по одному намеку, и не только отсасывают.   
— А почему не скажешь? — Барнс не очень понимал, почему, если его друзья делятся интимными подробностями своей жизни, то и его принцессе не поделиться. Самого Барнса это бы никак не обидело, да и не задело бы вообще.   
— Не хочу их обижать, — сказал Себастьян. — У меня частый, регулярный и роскошный секс, и мне для него никак не надо исхитряться и напрягаться. У меня и так все есть. Давай спать, котик.   
— Не понимаю я тебя, — честно сказал Барнс, выключая лампу, хотел лечь удобнее, но потом вспомнил про кота и поднялся. — Стива пущу, — пояснил он, открывая дверь.   
Стив сразу влетел в спальню, запрыгнул на кровать и устроился на подушке Барнса. Барнс вздохнул, снял заколку, давая волосам свободу и, присев на край кровати, принялся плести косу на ночь.   
— Не понимаю, почему их должно обидеть наличие у тебя регулярного отличного секса? — наконец закончил он вопрос.   
— Потому что у них такого нет. Мы ж мужчины, мы постоянно меряемся друг с другом чем-то.   
— И чем же еще мой муж меряется со своими друзьями? — мурлыкнул Барнс, ложась и прижимая к себе Себастьяна, умудрившись поделить свою подушку со Стивом, который тут же подгреб к себе его косу, свивая из нее гнездо.   
— Всяким… — сонно буркнул Себастьян, уткнулся носом в плечо Баки и уснул.


	41. Chapter 41

Гора Бейкер в национальном парке штата Вашингтон встретила морозом, солнцем и снегом. А чего еще Барнс ожидал от гор, да еще и зимой?   
Он любил природу, любил выезжать куда-нибудь, особенно с Себастьяном, когда удавалось, но вот сниматься на натуре было сущим адом. Мало того, что ради двух-трех часов съемки приходилось переться с кучей народу в какие-нибудь дальние дали, так еще и одеваться-раздеваться практически на улице. И никакого кайфа от наблюдения за естественными видами, потому что фотограф постоянно ругается, что солнце светит не так, или не светит вообще, осветители прыгают туда-сюда, и остальная фотосъемочная кутерьма. Так, рабочие моменты, к которым за полгода, а то и больше Барнс уже привык. И даже начал получать удовольствие от процесса.   
Надо сказать, что с того момента, как Себастьян представил его общественности, съемок у него стало больше, не сильно, но для него ощутимо.   
Отснявшись для рекламы горнолыжных принадлежностей и экипировки, что заняло целых три дня, Барнс поехал сразу в Сиэтл, где должен был переводить презентацию какой-то новой пушки, про которую он еще ничего не знал, а потом, на следующий день, переговоры.   
“Отснялся. Устал. Я в Сиэтле, принцесса. Люблю тебя. Как ты?” — написал Барнс, как только вселился в забронированной для него номер в не самой плохой гостинице.   
“Отснялся для Hugo Boss. Завтра планируем разбирать фанатские подарки — Камилла как раз вернется. Люблю и скучаю”, — ответил Себастьян.   
“Я завтра весь день буду вне доступа. Послезавтра, наверное, тоже. Они меня на два дня наняли целиком”  
“Держись, kotik! Не скучай и отдыхай как следует”.   
“Я спать. Напишу, как будет возможность”. 

 

Следующие два дня Барнс занимался синхронным переводом на фарси и обратно в режиме реального времени. Сначала была деловая встреча, потом презентация, потом небольшой обед, на который его тоже пригласили. К середине дня Барнс так устал от говорильни, что хотел забиться в угол и не отсвечивать, но ему тут же заказали перевод документации к этой новой пушке, потому что условно стороны уже договорились. И вот он, забыв обо всем, забрался в номер и принялся переводить, закончив так поздно, что писать Себастьяну уже не стал, тот давным-давно спал.   
На следующий день он перевел переговоры, которые затянулись аж на три часа, потому что предварительно договорившиеся стороны сейчас обговаривали остальные мелочи, выторговывали что-то и прочая-прочая.   
Когда все завершилось, Барнс оставил свои координаты гостям, если он им вдруг понадобится снова, и, глянув рейсы до Нью-Йорка, понял, что если поторопиться, то успеет на ближайший. Телефон жалобно пискнул о критически малом заряде, но заебанный Барнс просто не обратил на это внимания, а когда захотел написать Себастьяну, что он уже летит домой, телефон умер совсем. Барнс махнул рукой на это, решив, что его принцесса знает, где он, а так он еще и сюрприз устроит, что приехал раньше.   
В самолете Барнс вырубился и проспал весь полет, но проснулся почему-то все таким же уставшим, хотя суперсолдатский организм был рассчитан и не на такие нагрузки. Барнс понимал, что просто вымотался морально, соскучился по Себастьяну, и очень-очень хотел под бок к мужу в свою кроватку, где будет тепло, уютно, а Стив будет вить гнездо из его волос. 

 

Камилла тихо-тихо подошла к Себастьяну, который болтал по телефону с Крисом, дождалась, пока тот закончит разговор и положила перед ним стопку цветных фотографий.   
— Кэм, что случилось? — спросил Себастьян, обратив внимание прежде всего на виноватый и потерянный вид девушки.   
— Я… я ничего. Это тебе прислали. Извини.   
Себастьян взял первый снимок, посмотрел на него и вздрогнул.   
На фотографии Баки, полуголый, стоял в чьей-то спальне и расстегивал штаны, а какая-то девушка стояла перед ним на коленях и помогала в этом, в общем-то, простом деле. У Баки здесь была ну очень странная, несвойственная ему французская коса.   
На следующих фотографиях Барнс был уже раздет, девушка все также стояла на коленях, явно ему отсасывая. На других снимках Баки кинул ее на кровать и склонился, очень недвусмысленно устроившись между ее ног. Там были и еще фото — секс, крупным планом.   
У Себастьяна похолодели руки. Он перебрал все снимки — их был десяток.   
— Кто прислал? — спросил он.   
— Нет обратного адреса, — виновато сказала Камилла. — Доставка ФедЭкс.   
— Это не может быть Баки, — ослабевшим голосом сказал Себастьян, разглядывая фото, на котором блондинка с силиконовыми сиськами и губами ему отсасывала, а Баки сурово смотрел на нее сверху вниз. — Сделай мне кофе, Кэм. Нет, лучше ромашкового чаю с медом.   
Когда Камилла принесла чашку, Себастьян смотрел на фотографию, где член Баки был показан крупным планом. Себастьян залпом выпил чай.   
— Кэм, я не понимаю, — сказал он. — Но это точно не Баки. Смотри, видишь? Баки необрезанный.   
Камилла без большой охоты поглядела на крупный план члена и кивнула.   
— Можно я пригляжусь? — попросила она.   
— Смотри, — Себастьян пододвинул к ней снимки.   
Камилла перебрала их, вглядываясь в каждый.   
— Снимки профессиональные, не из интернета скачаны, — сказала она. — Но это фотошоп. И где-то я видела у Баки такую прическу. В каком-то журнале.   
— Где?  
— Сейчас найду.  
Она вышла и принесла декабрьский выпуск “Мужчины для мужчин”, в котором Баки рекламировал какой-то очень мужской интерьер.   
— Вот, Себ. Видишь, такая же прическа? Я думаю, исходники для монтажа взяли из этой фотосессии, Баки больше нигде так не снимался.   
— Но кто?! — вскинулся Себастьян.  
— Неважно. То есть важно, но вариантов масса: фотограф, ассистенты фотографа, кто-то из журнала, кто-то из агентства, на которое Баки работает. Давай я попробую найти женщину.   
— Думаешь, у тебя получится?  
— Дай мне два часа, — попросила Камилла. — И не принимай это так близко к сердцу. Интересно, кому Баки дорогу перешел?   
— Или кому не дал… — пробормотал Себастьян.   
Камилла сгребла фотографии и ушла. Себастьян взял присланный из Японии в подарок на Рождество альбом фанарта и принялся рассматривать. Тут были картинки того же автора, арты которого он подарил Баки на их первое Рождество.   
Очень хотелось позвонить Баки, но тот же предупредил, что будет вне доступа. Себастьян все-таки позвонил, послушал “Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети” и отложил телефон.   
У него что-то больно сжималось в груди. Он верил Баки, верил, что тому в голову даже мысль об измене не заходит. Он знал, что Баки не воспринимает женщин, делающих пластические операции. Баки как будто сразу видел работу хирурга: грудь, губы, нос, подтяжку. Кто-то просто захотел сделать им гадость. Разлучить их.   
Камилла вышла из кабинета через два с половиной часа. Она села рядом с Себастьяном, приобняла его за плечи и начала рассказывать:  
— Баки снимался для этого журнала в октябре. Я нашла поиском по лицам эту женщину, ну, с фото. Ее зовут Сэнди Краш, она порноактриса и порномодель, живет в Майами, ведет Твиттер и Инстаграм. Так вот, в октябре она была в Майами, Себ. Она вообще полгода не ездила в Нью-Йорк. И не собирается, она его ругает. А Баки никогда не был во Флориде. Это фотошоп. Правда, я не знаю, кто его сделал.   
— Фотограф. Дерек… как его там?   
— Дерек Томлинсон? — Камилла нашла в журнале имя фотографа.   
— Да. Баки… он обмолвился, что тот к нему подкатывал. Но Баки, он же такой наивный иногда, он даже не понял сразу.   
— Томлинсон решил отмстить, — покачала головой Камилла. — Знаешь, а с этим можно идти в суд. Это клевета и вторжение в частную жизнь.   
— С этим еще и в агентство можно идти, — кивнул Себастьян. — Материалы фотосессии принадлежат агентству и заказчику. Спасибо, Кэм.   
— Баки его в асфальт вкатает, — улыбнулась Камилла. — Позвонить Алье?  
— Погоди. Решение должен принять Баки.   
“Лишь бы он не вкатал Томлинсона в асфальт в прямом смысле”, — подумал Себастьян. В том, что Баки может, он не сомневался. 

 

— Принцесса, я дома! — распахнул дверь Барнс, жутко вымотанный морально из-за отсутствия Себастьяна рядом. Он не любил расставаться с ним так надолго, а пять дней — это долго.   
Барнс скинул рюкзак, куртку, и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки. Он предвкушал встречу всю дорогу в такси и очень волновался, что телефон сел и он не может написать Себастьяну, а больше от того, что, возможно, тот писал или звонил ему, а нарывался на выключенный телефон.   
Стив немедленно подбежал к хозяину и принялся играть со шнурками. Себастьян стоял рядом и, улыбаясь, смотрел, как Баки отпихивает игривые лапки.   
— Котик-котик, — сказал он. — Что у тебя с телефоном случилось?  
— Стив, бля! — нежно ругнулся Барнс, стаскивая полуразвязанные ботинки, оставляя их на растерзание Стиву, а сам в один шаг подошел к Себастьяну и, обняв его, вжался в него всем телом. Как же он соскучился, как хотел все эти дни быть рядом.   
— Батарейка села, — пробормотал Барнс в шею мужу, — я по запаре забыл зарядить. Как ты?  
— Чуть не офигел, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Ты глянь, что мне тут прислали, — он кивнул в сторону журнального столика, на котором так и лежали порномонтажи.   
— Опять что-то с Зимним? — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— С Сэнди, — Себастьян сделал шаг в сторону, выбрал самую похабную фотку и протянул Баки.   
Барнс внимательно разглядывал фото, и лицо его менялось от заинтереснованно-непонимающего через неверие и ярость к решительному.   
— Кажется, кто-то выиграл путевку на кладбище, — Барнс резко развернулся и пошел в прихожую, явно уже все узнав, поняв и решив для себя, настолько спокойным он сейчас бы.   
— Стоять! — рявкнул Себастьян. — Не сметь влезать в уголовку!  
Барнс замер на половине движения. Он никогда не слышал у Себастьяна таких интонаций, тот вообще никогда не повышал голос, не только на него, в принципе. Поэтому, остановившись, Барнс обернулся, по-новому разглядывая своего мужа.  
— Он ударил по самому дорогому, что у меня есть, — решил объяснить Барнс свои действия, потому что действительно собирался если не убивать, то калечить, и точно знал, кого. — По тебе.   
— Вскользь прошло, — махнул рукой Себастьян. — Слушай меня, Баки. Мы лишим его денег, работы, репутации — всего. Я знаю, как. Ты готов меня выслушать?  
— Как ты? — только сейчас Барнс понял, что должен был испытать Себастьян, получив подобные фотографии. — Прости меня.   
Он подошел, обнимая Себастьяна, невесомо касаясь губами шеи, поглаживая по спине, а сам думал о том, что сначала они поступят так, как хочет Себастьян, а потом ничего не помешает Барнсу поступить так, как того хочет он.   
— Нормально я, — Себастьян погладил его по спине. — Хотя, конечно, было неприятно. Ну как, ты готов меня выслушать?  
— Да, я готов тебя выслушать, мой хороший. Прости, я вспылил, — Барнс утянул Себастьяна на диван, усаживая рядом с собой, близко-близко, и, прежде чем он начал говорить, поцеловал, потому что очень давно хотел. Очень-очень давно. Все пять дней.   
— Сегодня уже поздно, — сказал Себастьян, устраиваясь под его рукой. — Завтра у тебя встреча с Альей. Ты придешь к ней с этими фотками, с именем этой бабы и фотографа. И скажешь все, как есть. Она тебе объяснит, что делать, и вы поедете в агентство. Подашь на него в суд за клевету и вторжение в частную жизнь — эти фотки Томлинсон мне отправил, не тебе. А дальше будем действовать, как скажет Алья. Она знает. Годится?  
— Если это действенный вариант, то я согласен, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в макушку, прижимая к себе. Себастьян хотел суда, пусть будет суд. — Говоришь, это лишит его денег, работы и репутации?  
— Да, — уверенно кивнул Себастьяне. — Вот увидишь.


	42. Chapter 42

Алья встала на след, как терьер, учуявший барсука. Она накатала сразу три исковых заявления, два от Барнса и одно от Себастьяна: за клевету, за вторжение в частную жизнь, за моральный ущерб. Потом она вместе с Барнсом отправилась в агентство, на которое Барнс работал как модель и — нет, не устроила скандал. Но лучше бы устроила. После разговора с ней куратор Барнса едва не плакал, а директор по персоналу вид имела бледный и растерянный.   
— Мы выжмем из Томлинсона все, до последнего цента. Ему после этого даже на телефон снимать не позволят, — заверила Алья. — Обожаю свою работу.   
Надо сказать, что Барнс после всего этого стал опасаться Алью, если не откровенно бояться, потому что она реально собиралась уничтожить человека, оставив его в живых при этом. И совершенно законно. На взгляд Барнса, это было сродни искусству профессионального киллера, только наоборот. Если киллер оставлял все, кроме жизни, то Алья собиралась оставить только жизнь.   
У Барнса по этому поводу в голове что-то сдвинулось, и он перестал понимать, правильно ли убивать тех, кто угрожает или обижает твою семью. Поскольку больше ему поговорить на эту тему было не с кем, Барнс пришел к единственному человеку, от которого не скрывал практически ничего, особенно свой кровожадной сущности, которая требовала физического отмщения.   
— Себастьян, я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить, — подсел он к нему на диван, но не стал обнимать, как обычно это делал, а сцепил руки в замок, пытаясь подобрать слова так, чтобы не выдать себя.   
— Да, котик? — Себастьян оторвался от телефона.  
— Почему ты не пустил меня убить Томлинсона? Или покалечить? Ты же знаешь, что на меня бы никогда не вышли, — не поднимая глаз, спросил Барнс. — Или тебе неприятно жить с убийцей?   
— За то, что я едва не хватанул инфаркт, смерть — слишком просто, Баки, — сказал Себастьян, показывая Баки ту свою сторону, о которой еще никто не знал. — Понимаешь? Нищета и унижение — это адекватный ответ. А смерть… Еще пожалеют, ах, хороший парень умер.   
— Едва не хватанул инфаркт? — не понял Барнс.   
— У меня сердце прихватило на те несколько минут, пока я понял, что на фото не ты, — сказал Себастьян.   
Барнс не изменился в лице, но сцепил пальцы так, что костяшки побелели. От всего, от того, что его принцессе пришлось пережить подобное, от того, что этот гад еще жив и от того, что Себастьян хоть на минуту, но допустил мысль, что это мог быть он.   
— Ты правда подумал, что это мог быть я? — тихо спросил он, хотя понимал, что этот вопрос лучше не задавать, но он хотел знать, потому что боялся, что это не в последний раз, и было важно убедить Себастьяна, что он не смог бы изменить ему, потому что даже мысль, что он будет с кем-то, кто не Себастьян, казалась омерзительной.   
— Томлинсон хорошо подобрал модель… — виновато сказал Себастьян. — Я понял, что это не ты, только когда член увидел.   
Барнс не знал, что ему думать. Себастьян поверил, что это мог быть он. Поверил. Где-то глубоко внутри стало больно, защемило идеально здоровое, накаченное сывороткой сердце. Барнс опустил голову, занавешиваясь распущенными волосами, сгреб в охапку спокойно лежащего на диване Стива и принялся его наглаживать, чтобы отвлечься, успокоиться, не дать выход рвущемуся на волю непониманию, почему? Как его принцесса мог подумать, что он вообще способен помыслить об измене, не говоря уж о ее осуществлении? Разве он дал повод?  
Захотелось встать и уйти, пройтись, подумать, но в голове были только две мысли: убить Томлинсона, и как Себастьян мог так подумать.   
Барнс поднялся, нежно прижимая к себе своего кота, и бесцельно пошел на кухню. Захотелось напиться, хотя это было сложно осуществимо, да и выпивки в таких количествах дома они просто не держали. А зря, как оказалось.   
— Баки, прости, — Себастьян нашел его на кухне. — Оправдываться не стану, это бессмысленно. Просто — прости.   
— Все в порядке, Себастьян, — ровно ответил Барнс, понимая, что ничего не в порядке, что ему куда-то надо выплеснуть все эти странные эмоции, которые бурлили в нем, но куда? Подраться? Нажраться? Все это было осуществимо, но и того, и другого было бы слишком мало, потому что противники слишком быстро бы падали, а алкоголь выветрится не позже, чем через полчаса.   
С другой стороны, он понимал, что своим поведением наказывает Себастьяна ни за что, ведь он человек, подверженный сомнениям, это нормально — сомневаться, не сомневаются только бездушные твари, машины. Но он бы не сомневался, он бы знал, что его принцесса на такое не способен, почему же он усомнился?   
— Прости, мне надо пройтись, — сказал Барнс, собираясь взять с собой погулять Стива.   
— Прости, — еще раз сказал Себастьян и отступил в сторону.   
Барнс был уверен, что поступает неправильно, делает больно Себастьяну, но что-то гнало его прочь. Он быстро оделся, накинув на себя самую легкую куртку, нацепил шлейку на Стива и, усадив его на плечи под волосы, вышел из квартиры.   
Он долго бесцельно бродил по улицам, засунув руки в карманы, ощущая тепло своего кота, понимая, что хочет совсем другого тепла, но ведь сам ушел, сам все это затеял, и теперь не знал, как все исправить, потому что теперь уже точно виноват был сам, и уже было не важно, что там Себастьян решил, увидев те фото, которые действительно были настолько хорошо сделаны, что не поверил бы только слепой.   
Чего проще было — вернуться домой, но Барнс не возвращался, теперь уже не понимая, кого и зачем он наказывает. Проходя мимо какого-то магазина, Барнс зашел и, повинуясь душевному порыву, купил литровую бутылку дрянного виски, к которой ему выдали бумажный пакет. Барнс вышел из магазина и почти сразу свернул бутылке голову. Он был почти дома, но не мог вернуться, потому что теперь сам чувствовал себя виноватым. Он приложился к горлышку и залпом опустошил бутылку, не отходя от магазина. Вытер губы и швырнул пустую тару в ближайшую мусорку.   
Погладив Стива, угнездившегося у него на шее под волосами, где ему было тепло и уютно, Барнс побрел дальше, чувствуя, как алкогольный дурман заполняет сознание, устремившись по венам. Еще немного, и ему стало пьяно и нестрепимо больно от того, что он натворил, и он, повинуясь пьяной рефлексии, почти побежал домой. Он даже не подумал о том, почему ему стало так необходимо поговорить с Себастьяном именно в пьяном угаре, он просто отдался ему и хотел вернуться домой, к своей принцессе. 

 

Себастьян сидел в гостиной и пил бурбон. Уже третий стакан. Ополовиненная бутылка стояла перед ним на журнальном столике. Кайл, улавливая настроение хозяина, улегся ему на ноги и тихо поскуливал.   
На душе у Себастьяна было мутно. Все-таки эта сука Томлинсон ударил в цель. Баки обиделся и ушел, и Себастьян даже не предполагал, когда он теперь вернется.   
В прихожей громыхнуло, хлопнула дверь, обиженно мявкнул Стив. Обычно Барнс приходил очень тихо, но сейчас он гремел и ключами, и замком.   
— Принцесса! — слишком громко крикнул он, неаккуратно скидывая ботинки. — Принцесса!  
— Я дома, котик, — ответил Себастьян и допил очередную порцию. Подумал и налил себе еще.   
— Принцесса! — Барнс практически ворвался в гостиную и молниеносно очутился у ног Себастьяна, отогнав Кайла. Тот протестующе тявкнул, но место уступил.   
Барнс уткнулся лицом в колени Себастьяна, обнимая их, вдыхая его запах, понимая, что только рядом с ним он счастлив, а все остальное не важно, пока Себастьян рядом.  
— Принцесса, — глухо, пьяно сказал Барнс, — прости меня. Ты можешь сомневаться, а я идиот. Я так люблю тебя, я никогда-никогда тебе не изменю, потому что не смогу. Прости меня, принцесса. Я просто убью этого мудака, и все будет хорошо, ты только прости меня, пожалуйста.   
— Ты меня прости, — шмыгнул носом Себастьян. — А Томлинсона не убивай. Его Алья разделает, как… как Шварцнеггер жидкого терминатора, вот!  
Вместо того, чтобы забраться на диван к Себастьяну, Барнс стащил его к себе на колени, принимаясь покрывать его лицо поцелуями, перемежая их просьбами простить его.   
— Да ты пьян, что ли? — спросил Себастьян, который был нисколько не трезвее.   
— Да, — не стал изворачиваться Барнс. — И буду еще минут десять. Но не возьму назад ни единого сказанного тебе слова.   
— А ты разве можешь напиться? Кэп не мог.  
— Тебя сейчас именно это интересует, принцесса? — прищурился Барнс, сжимая Себастьяна в объятиях сильнее обычного.   
— Остальное я и так знаю, — Себастьян поцеловал его в нос. — Замерз?  
— Соскучился по тебе, — Барнс пьяно, но очень серьезно посмотрел Себастьяну в глаза. — Я люблю тебя, Себастьян. И я только твой. Все попытки доказать тебе, что это не так — ложь. Все, где я не с тобой — ложь. Никогда не сомневайся в том, что есть только мы. Я только твой и только с тобой. А если ты захочешь кого-то другого, лучше прогони меня, потому что иначе я тебя не отпущу.   
— Дурак ты, Баки Барнс, и заебы у тебя дурацкие, — Себастьян мокро поцеловал его. — А то я не знаю.  
— Это какие еще заебы у меня дурацкие? — не понял Барнс, тут же растеряв всю свою серьезность, глупо хлопая глазами.   
— На кой мне вместо моего Зимнего Солдата кто-то еще? Или что-то? — задумчиво добавил Себастьян. — А давай силиконовую жопу купим.   
— Зачем? — растерялся Барнс.   
— Ну должно же у нас быть что-то совершенно бессмысленное и ненужное?  
— Ну купи, — неуверенно сказал Барнс, чувствуя, как хмель постепенно выветривается из головы. — Хотя я был уверен, что Стив у нас бесполезное, но правда что и нужное. Я так люблю тебя, Себастьян.   
И Барнс нежно прижал к себе мужа, мечтая, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно. А еще понимая, что, если не смертный приговор, то тяжелую травму позвоночника, несовместимую с самостоятельной деятельностью, Томлинсон себе заработал. Осталось дождаться окончания суда, получить все им причитающееся, а потом можно будет действовать.   
— И я тебя люблю, котик, — Себастьян снова поцеловал его. — Слушай, а тех уродов, что Гарри порезали, посадили в результате? Или суда еще не было?  
— Они мертвы все, — просто ответил Барнс, хмель еще не до конца вышел, и он не подбирал слова правильно и осторожно, да и вообще забыл официальную версию. — Так им и надо.   
— На машине спьяну разбились? Слушай, мы так и не купили Гарри машину!  
— Купим, — заверил Барнс. — Нет, поссорились и один всех прирезал, а потом упал с лестницы и на нож свой напоролся, — без задней мысли рассказал Барнс, как все было, хотя не очень знал, что там была за официальная версия. — Говорят, в ту же ночь.   
— Ублюдки, — буркнул Себастьян. — Сволочи. А ты мой подарок примерял?  
— Без тебя? — изогнул бровь Барнс. — Нет. Я надеялся, ты мне поможешь. Хочешь сейчас?  
— Сейчас я пьян как жопа, — самокритично высказался Себастьян. — Еще промахнусь...  
— Не так уж ты и пьян, принцесса, — Барнс становился все трезвее с каждой минутой, а идея опробовать подарок Себастьяна сейчас все больше его захватывала.   
— Как жопа, — повторил Себастьян. — Полбутылки бурбона на пустой желудок! А она такая сиииненькая…  
— Отнести тебя в кроватку? — вздохнул Барнс, понимая, что, действительно, Себастьян выпил немало, особенно, если учесть, что он практически не пил. Снова захотелось попросить прощения, теперь уже не в пьяном угаре, но Барнс решил отложить до завтра, когда Себастьян проспится, да и, может быть, и его самого попустит, и их отношения снова придут в норму.   
Все же Томлинсон, хоть и на один день, но испортил их отношения. И Барнс ощущал острое желание отомстить ему, только пока было рано.   
Себастьян энергично кивнул, чуть не заехав лбом Баки по носу.   
— Ты с Кайлом сходишь? — спросил он.   
— Схожу обязательно, — заверил Барнс. — Пойдем, уложу тебя спать.   
Барнс легко поднялся с Себастьяном на руках, и понес его в спальню.   
— Давай помогу, принцесса, — и Барнс принялся раздевать Себастьяна.   
Он уложил его в кровать, стянув все, даже белье, потому что любил спать рядом с совершенно обнаженным мужем, чтобы чувствовать его всего-всего, укрыл и присел рядом, поглаживая по голове и лицу.   
— Спи, моя принцесса, я погуляю с Кайлом и приду к тебе, — пообещал он, не спеша уходить.   
— А поцеловать? — с пьяным лукавством посмотрел на него Себастьян.  
Барнс склонился и поцеловал Себастьяна, приникнув к губам, как к живительному источнику, ощущая привкус хорошего бурбона.   
— Иди, — погладил его по щеке Себастьян. — И возвращайся.   
Барнс еще раз поцеловал Себастьяна и пошел гулять со зверьем, совершенно трезвый и понимающий весь идиотизм случившегося. Так не должно было случиться, потому что Себастьян имел право на сомнения, ведь он не может читать его мысли, в которых только одно. Но Барнсу было обидно, что ему не поверили, хоть на минуту, но не поверили, и это было сродни предательству.   
Тряхнув головой, Барнс выкинул все эти мысли из головы, потому что они были несущественными, более неважными, потому что они все равно вместе и верят друг другу. У Томлинсона не получилось то что он хотел, хотя Барнс вспомнил его слова, когда он отказал ему в интимной фотосессии: “Ты об этом пожалеешь”.   
Нет, Барнс не жалел, потому что согласившись, он предал бы Себастьяна, а так сам Томлинсон отгребет по полной. А еще Барнс уже решил, что сломает ему пальцы и позвоночник, потому что смерти, действительно, он не заслужил.


	43. Chapter 43

Барнс перебирал почту, которой было не так, чтобы и много, и все Себастьяну, и очень удивился, когда взял в руки конверт на имя их обоих. Заинтересовавшись, Барнс тут же положил все остальные письма на журнальный столик.   
— Принцесса, нам письмо, иди сюда, глядеть будем, — позвал он. На самом деле, это могло быть все, что угодно, и какая-нибудь гадость тоже, поэтому вскрыл конверт Барнс в одиночку, достав оттуда еще один, белый, на котором очень красивым шрифтом с завитушками было выведено “Мистеру Джеймсу Барнсу и мистеру Себастьяну Стэну”. Теперь это уже было очень интересно.   
— О, приглашение на свадьбу! — сразу опознал письмо Себастьян. — Интересно, от кого? Чейз вроде собирался жениться летом…   
Открыв второй конверт, Барнс достал оттуда открытку цвета слоновой кости и принялся читать, что там было написано.   
— Ты не поверишь, от кого это, — сказал он Себастьяну, передавая открытку ему, чтобы тот мог сам убедиться.   
— Офигеть! — всплеснул руками Себастьян. — Гарри дозрел наконец. Или это Андреа его дожала? Дарить будем машину!  
— Причем покупать ее надо сейчас, дата через четыре дня, — глянул на календарь в телефоне Барнс. — Хорошо, у меня ничего не запланировано. Вот тоже учудили, не могли по-человечески сказать, надо так пугать было. У тебя же нет планов на через четыре дня?  
— Перенесу, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Тебе на машину хватит?   
— Не новее позапрошлого года, — прикинул свои финансы Барнс.   
Подумав, Барнс решил, что поправит свое финансовое положение парой боев через неделю, на него всегда были хорошие ставки. А машину Гарри они так и так собирались покупать, вот и повод подвернулся, потому что, Барнс предполагал, что просто так Гарри мог бы и не взять.   
— Назовешь мне сумму, я половину переведу на твой счет, — распорядился Себастьян.   
— Тогда я поехал? — спросил Барнс, понимая, что купить машину он может сегодня или завтра, потому что послезавтра у него съемки. Хорошо, что через четыре дня он был свободен, это повезло, потому что он отказался от одного синхронного перевода, компания предлагала слишком мало денег, а он уже был в том финансовом положении, когда можно было и отказать, чтобы не сбивать себе цену.   
— Да, давай, — Себастьян поцеловал его. — Как купишь, скинь мне сумму и фотку.   
— Хорошо, скину, — Барнс прижался всем телом к Себастьяну, вздохнул и пошел собираться, ехать предстояло на такси.   
Он решил поехать в тот же салон, в котором несколько месяцев назад брал машину себе. Может быть, его там даже еще помнили. Он точно помнил юркого продавца, который говорил, не затыкаясь ни на минуту, нахваливая каждую машину, на которую падал взгляд Барнса. Пришлось грубо оборвать его и высказать точные характеристики искомого автомобиля.   
Его помнили, сложно было забыть здорового мужика с длинной косой, одетого не по погоде, который точно знал, чего хочет. Поэтому в этот раз тот самый продавец подлетел к нему, сразу предлагая вариант того, что могло заинтересовать хмурого покупателя.   
Барнс выбирал долго, придирчиво, осматривая все, что только можно и уже собирался уйти, потому что цены с прошлого раза немного подпрыгнули, но тут ему объявили, что он уже считается постоянным покупателем, и ему предоставляют скидку в размере пятнадцати процентов. Это подкупило, и Барнс расплатился, подписав все нужные документы, и получил ключи.   
“Смотри какая” — Барнс прислал фото серебристого внедорожника Шевроле и сумму, которая оказалась даже меньше той, за которую он купил свою машину, точно такую же, надо сказать. Только его была синего цвета.   
“Отлично! Деньги перевел. Меня завтра дернули на рекламную съемку на новом “Ягуаре”. Обожаю “Ягуары”!”  
“Значит, сегодня ты весь мой?” — Барнс рассчитывал провести сегодняшний день с Себастьяном, последнее время у них обоих было полно работы.   
“О да, до самого вечера!”  
Барнс ехал домой, предвкушая время с мужем. После той истории с провокационными фотографиями он почему-то считал себя отчасти виноватым в том, что Себастьян усомнился в нем, хотя по здравому размышлению, виноват он ни в чем не был. Но теперь он каждой минутой, проведенной вместе, пытался донести до него, что для него больше никого на свете не существует. И пусть это было глупо, потому что Себастьян знал это и так, Барнс ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
По дороге домой он зашел в магазинчик подарков и купил самый здоровенный бант на липучке, который только нашелся, расстроился, что такие банты были только белого, розового и красного цвета, но все же взял белый, решив, что на свадьбу будет как раз.   
— Я дома! — крикнул он, закрывая дверь и ловя в прыжке Стива, который отчего-то очень соскучился по хозяину, а вернее, по гнезду, которое мог свить у него на шее.  
— И я дома, — отозвался с кухни Себастьян. — Иди сюда, я в новой кондитерской шоколадных пирожных купил, опробуешь. Они какие-то совершенно невероятные с виду.   
На кухонном острове лежал космос. По крайней мере, Барнсу так показалось с первого взгляда. Он медленно подходил, поглаживая лежащего на плечах Стива по свисающему хвосту, словно то, что лежало на столе могло исчезнуть или поменять окрас, или вообще превратиться во что-нибудь загадочное, хотя куда уж загадочнее. Пирожные были с глянцевой глазурью, на которой был искусно изображен именно космос, другого определения этому у Барнса не было.   
— А их есть-то можно вообще? — спросил Барнс, боясь даже пальцем тронуть, и почему— уверенный, что они ненастоящие. В смысле несъедобные.   
— Да, вполне, они внутри шоколадные с шоколадным кремом. Да ты попробуй.   
— А они все одинаковые внутри, или они по-разному шоколадные? — спросил Барнс, беря первую пироженку и откусывая от нее.   
— Мне сказали, что они все разные, но я не пробовал, — сказал Себастьян, отрезая себе половинку пирожного. — О, с пеканом!  
— А у меня просто шоколадная, хочешь? — отломил кусочек Барнс, весь уже перемазанный в шоколадном креме. — А ты их по какому случаю столько набрал?  
— Ну, ты любишь шоколад, а они такие красивые, — признался Себастьян. — Давай торт такой Гарри привезем?  
— Давай, только не шоколадный, — с набитым ртом сказал Барнс. — Ну, не весь шоколадный, он ванильный больше любит. А мне так-то все равно, я просто сладкое люблю. Но шоколад больше. Слушай, они такие красивые, что мне их есть жалко. Кстати, ты сказал, что Чейз собирается жениться, что, мне к нему на свадьбу тоже идти придется? Или ты один сходишь?  
— Посмотрим, как пригласит. Он еще приглашения не присылал. — Себастьян облизал губы. — И правда очень вкусно. Точно надо для Гарри и Андреа такой торт заказать.   
— Закажи, — согласился Барнс, выбирая следующее пирожное и разрезая его пополам, хотя вряд ли Себастьян съест столько сладкого. Это было с фисташками, а фисташки он вообще не любил.  
Барнс взял пирожное и подошел к мужу, обняв его со спины, положил подбородок на плечо.   
— Тебя я хочу больше, чем вкусняшек, — шепнул он ему на ухо.   
— Тогда я первый в ванную, — сказал Себастьян.   
— Я займу вторую и все равно вымоюсь быстрее, — Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в щеку и выпустил из объятий, доедая пирожное. — Только Стива сгоню.   
Когда Себастьян вышел из ванной в спальню, Баки уже был там. Он развалился на кровати, совершенно голый, и поглаживал член.   
— Иди ко мне, — немного хрипло позвал Барнс, уже готовый ко всему. Его возбуждали уже сами мысли о том, что сейчас Себастьян окажется рядом, обнаженный, горячий и желающий его.   
Себастьян скинул халат и растянулся рядом. Обнял Баки за талию, поцеловал в плечо и погладил тяжелые крупные яички.   
— Господи, — Барнс выдохнул сквозь зубы, поворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать Себастьяна, — я от твоих прикосновений словно плавлюсь весь.   
Барнс мог много чего сказать Себастьяну о том, как он его любит, и что тот может и творит с ним, просто позволяя касаться себя, но заткнулся, накрыв губами вожделенные губы.   
Как же он любил целовать своего мужа, чувствовать мягкость его губ, сплетаться языками. Просто целуя Себастьяна, Барнс уже возносился на седьмое небо блаженного удовольствия, а когда они оказывались вот так вот кожа к коже, у Барнса просто отключало все тормоза и сносило крышу.   
Себастьян склонился над Баки, отогнул его член от живота и принялся неторопливо облизывать.   
Барнс застонал, вцепившись в покрывало руками до побелевших костяшек, но не шелохнулся, позволяя Себастьяну творить все, что тому хочется.   
Облизав член, как огромный леденец, Себастьян насадился на него ртом и принялся не спеша отсасывать, придерживая член рукой — целиком он в его рот не помещался.   
Перестав мучить покрывало, Барнс зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы Себастьяна, стараясь не давить на затылок, не нарушать магию процесса, хотя хотелось большего, хотелось всего и сразу.   
Себастьян действовал не спеша, отсасывал со вкусом, не забывая гладить бедра Баки, ласкать тяжелые яйца, поросшую темными волосками промежность. Он любил это дело. И Баки любил.   
— Принцесса… — простонал Барнс, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать толкаться в этот сводящий с ума горячий рот. В паху горело огнем, хотелось большего, только чего именно, Барнс и сам не знал, он просто плавился, чуть поддавая бедрами, гладил Себастьяна по голове, стараясь не дергать за волосы.   
Себастьян растолкал локтями бедра Баки, облизал пальцы и нащупал анус. Погладил его, а потом загнал вглубь сразу два, привычно нащупывая простату.   
Барнс выгнулся, сжавшись, но сразу же расслабился, подтянул пятки к ягодицам, раскрываясь, давая Себастьяну полный доступ к себе.   
Если бы у него спросили, что ему больше нравится, брать или давать, он бы не нашелся с ответом, потому что и то, и другое было офигенно, просто по-разному. Но итог всегда был один — он растворялся в Себастьяне, тонул в экстазе.   
Себастьян гладил Баки пальцами изнутри и усердно сосал, умело играя языком. По тому, каким твердым и напряженным стал член во рту, он знал, что Баки уже почти на краю.   
Барнс застонал как-то тихо, заскреб пальцами по покрывалу, поджимая пальцы на ногах, напрягся всем телом, выгибаясь.  
Он чувствовал, что жар, который заливал пах, скоро вырвется, разольется по всему телу, еще чуть-чуть…   
— Принцесса, — простонал Барнс, пытаясь сказать, что он сейчас кончит, но смог только громко застонать от ощущений пальцев в заднице.   
Себастьян потер языком уздечку, и ему в горло ударила горячая струя семени. Он привычно сглотнул все до капли, осторожно вынул пальцы из задницы Баки, вылизал его член, поднял голову и демонстративно облизнулся.   
Если бы это было возможно, Барнс бы кончил немедленно еще раз просто от вида своего мужа, а так ему оставалось просто смотреть, как язык проходится по ярким влажным губам… Барнс сел, притягивая к себе Себастьяна, сминая эти губы, такие желанные, манящие.   
Они долго целовались. Себастьян терся стоящим изнывающим членом о бедро Баки.   
— Опробуем твой подарок? — спросил он.   
— Давай, — не особо уверенно сказал Барнс, выпустив, наконец, Себастьяна из объятий.   
— Если не хочешь, котик, не будем, — Себастьян всегда с легкостью улавливал настроения Баки.   
— Давай, — увереннее сказал Барнс, улыбнувшись.   
Ему хотелось попробовать, просто было волнительно, потому что до этого они ничего подобного не практиковали.   
Себастьян перекатился по кровати и достал из прикроватной тумбочки синюю бархатную коробочку с золотым замочком. Заодно достал смазку. Открыл коробочку и вынул из нее крупную синюю анальную пробку и пульт к ней.   
— Погладь, — он протянул пробку Баки. — Видишь, какая бархатистая.   
Барнс не был консерватором, он легко воспринимал новое, готовый пробовать разное, поэтому бесстрашно протянул руку, погладив приятную на ощупь поверхность.   
Себастьян погладил Баки.   
— Перевернешься? — спросил он.   
— Расскажешь, откуда у тебя родилась эта идея? — спросил Барнс укладываясь на живот и приподнимая задницу.   
Себастьян щедро полил пробку смазкой и провел ее затупленным кончиком между ягодиц Баки.   
— Просто родилась. А еще они бывают с такими меховыми хвостиками.  
Он протолкнул пробку сквозь мышечное кольцо и потер ладонью ее основание.   
— А сейчас самое интересное, — он взялся за пульт. — Скажешь, как лучше всего, — и он включил вибрацию и начал поворачивать колесико на пульте.   
— С хвости… — Барнс не договорил, ахнув от новых ощущений.  
Возбуждение хлынуло с новой силой, ощущения в заднице были странными, но яркими, Барнс сжал в себе пробку, но потом расслабился, прислушиваясь к себе.  
— Оставь… так… — простонал он, зажмурившись.   
Было странно, сладко и немного стыдно.   
Себастьян отложил пульт и погладил бедра Баки, на которых выступили крупные мурашки.   
— Как оно? — с любопытством спросил он. — Трахнешь меня с этой штукой внутри?  
— Хочешь попробовать? — лукаво прищурился Барнс, усаживаясь на пятки. — Трахну, принцесса, еще как трахну. Иди ко мне.   
Барнс притянул к себе Себастьяна, обнял одной рукой, другой погладив член. У него подрагивали пальцы, член снова стоял, истекая смазкой, а сам Барнс тяжело дышал. Он бы не взялся описать ощущения, которые сейчас испытывал, но они точно были приятными и яркими. Это ощущение растянутых мышц, заполненности, вибрации в самом сокровенном месте, возбуждающе будоражащие простату… Барнс боялся только того, что надолго его не хватит.   
Себастьян раздвинул ноги, согнул колени, открываясь.   
Барнс склонился, обхватывая губами член и наливая смазки на пальцы, поглаживая ими сжатые мышцы. Он сосал, растягивая Себастьяна, периодически отвлекаясь на собственные ощущения, пережимая член у основания. Когда в Себастьяне легко скользили два пальца, Барнс оторвался от его члена и посмотрел на него, жалобно заломив брови.   
— Можно? Не могу больше, принцесса, пожалуйста…   
— Давай! — скомановал Себастьян. — Я готов.   
Барнс притянул Себастьяна ближе к себе за бедра и, направив себя в него, толкнулся, стараясь медленно, аккуратно войти.   
От ощущений члена в узком жарком нутре и вибрации в растянутой заднице Барнс потерялся, задохнулся от всего сразу. Понимая, что надолго его не хватит, он начал вбиваться в узкую вожделенную задницу, стараясь, правда, не сделать Себастьяну больно.   
Себастьян вскрикивал от каждого толчка, обхватив Баки ногами за талию. Сегодня Баки был особенно горяч, просто невероятно. Себастьян и так был возбужден, казалось, до предела. Однако он понимал, что вот-вот переступит этот предел.   
Барнс вбивался и вбивался в податливое, желанное до темных пятен перед глазами тело, прижимаясь грудью к груди, зажимая член Себастьяна между их телами.   
Он даже не представлял, что простая игрушка настолько увеличит градус возбуждения, напряжения, вообще всего. Казалось, между ними искрит и сейчас рванет. Барнс пытался целовать шею, плечи Себастьяна, впивался жесткими поцелуями в губы, желая, чтобы эта пытка наслаждением продлилась еще хоть немного дольше, но понимая, что он взорвется вот-вот, потому что долго настолько острые ощущения выносить было просто невозможно.  
— Господи, Баки… Баки, я… я сейчас! — Себастьян выгнулся под Баки.   
Он взорвался, вспыхнул, кончился.   
Барнс последовал за ним моментально, как только понял, что его принцессу накрыло оргазмом. Он потерялся в ощущениях, его трясло, он был не в силах подняться с распростертого под ним тела. Было слишком хорошо, только вибрирующая игрушка теперь мешала.   
— Выключи, — хриплым голосом попросил Барнс, скатившись с Себастьяна.   
Себастьян немедленно дотянулся до пульта и выключил вибрацию. Погладил Баки по груди и сказал:  
— Давай выну.   
Барнс развалился звездочкой на животе, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Все тело было ватным, расслабленным.   
— Тебе стоит как-нибудь попробовать, — тихо сказал он. — Это охуенно.   
Себастьян подцепил основание пробки ногтями и вытащил ее. Вытер влажной салфеткой и отложил на тумбочку.   
— Как-нибудь попробую, — согласился он. — Тебе понравилось?  
Ощущение пустоты в заднице оказалось даже каким-то непривычным в первые моменты, но прошло. Барнс перевернулся, подгребая к себе Себастьяна, целуя.   
— Очень, — честно сказал он. — Очень яркие ощущения. Так не объяснишь.   
Барнс положил голову ему на плечо и принялся поглаживать по груди и животу, не желая отпускать.   
— Очень круто, но на постоянной основе я бы так не хотел, — признался он.   
— Ну, будем по праздникам, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ты был офигенно горяч! Мне очень понравилось.   
— Я даже не думал, что это будет так… так круто, — выдохнул Барнс, целуя Себастьяна в ключицу. — Знаешь, все еще ярче, куча ощущений сразу, которые накрывают… И остановиться уже невозможно вообще. Спасибо тебе.   
— Я рад, что угадал с подарком, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Давай спать? Завтра ее вымоем.  
— Я хочу пироженку, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Можно мне поесть в кровати? Ты же знаешь, как остро я переживаю, когда отлипаю от тебя после секса.   
Барнс очень жалобно посмотрел на Себастьяна.   
— А мы вместе на кухню пойдем, — сказал тот. — Я ромашкового чаю выпью.   
На кухне Барнс усадил Себастьяна на стул и принялся готовить ему чай, параллельно треская пирожные. Он очень любил ухаживать за своим мужем, и не важно что это было: ужин или чашка чая.   
Себастьян не спеша пил чай, болтая голой ногой, и рассматривал пирожные.   
— Какие же они все-таки красивые.


	44. Chapter 44

На свадьбу Гарри Барнс собрался быстро и просто. Несмотря на то, что приглашение было ручной работы, Барнс был уверен, что торжество будет тихим и с минимумом гостей. На это торжество он собрался за пять минут, надев тактический костюм, футболку, свитер и прихватив тактическую же куртку. Все новенькое, потому что старенькое было хорошо побито жизнью, и черное. На свитер Барнс прицепил маленький букетик каких-то неизвестных ему цветов, он все-таки был шафером. Это было странное ощущение, потому что он представлял себя только шафером Стива, которым ему было уже не быть, и вот мироздание подарило ему подобную возможность с другим человеком, который стал ему почти таким же близким другом.   
Завязав волосы лентой в районе лопаток, как больше всего любил, Барнс не допустил до свежей прически Стива и кинул последний взгляд в зеркало. Ни дать ни взять боевой оперативник ЩИТа в самоволке.   
— Принцесса, ты готов? — позвал он.   
— Да, — вышел к нему Себастьян. Он был в вишневом свитере, черных отглаженных брюках и начищенных кожаных ботинках. — Нормально? Еще кепка, та, моя любимая, и зимнее пальто. Холодно сегодня.   
— Ты, как всегда, прекрасен, но будешь сильно выделяться, — заметил Барнс, понимая, что они уже вместе смотрятся странно, а предполагая, что будет надето на Гарри и Андреа, тихо ржал внутри, не подавая вида.   
— Судьба у меня такая, — беспечно отозвался Себастьян. — Торт надо не забыть.   
— Ага, заедем сейчас, — пообещал Барнс, целуя Себастьяна. — Поехали.   
Выдав Себастьяну ключи от подарочной машины и бант к ней, Барнс прихватил свои.   
Они благополучно забрали в кондитерской торт, который выглядел просто шикарно: идеально глянцевая поверхность была расписана в серо-розовый камуфляж. Барнс полюбовался кондитерским произведением искусства и положил коробку рядом с собой на переднее сиденье.   
Себастьян очень переживал, что они не купили цветы, хотя Баки категорически заверил его, что цветов не надо.   
Он вел серебристый внедорожник аккуратно, следуя за синей машиной Баки. Начал накрапывать дождь, и Себастьян вдруг засомневался, стоило ли надевать городские ботинки. Ведь ферма Гарри в полях, а там наверняка грязно. Впрочем, кроссовки с выбранным им нарядом не смотрелись бы, а трекинговых ботинок или берцев и подходящей к ним одежды у Себастьяна все равно не было.   
Они приехали к муниципалитету городка, рядом с которым жил Гарри, чуть раньше назначенного времени, но их уже ждали.   
Гарри с Андреа и каким-то незнакомым мужиком стояли на крыльце. Припарковавшись, Барнс выбрался из машины, оставив там торт, уверенный, что ничего с ним не случится, и подошел к друзьям.   
Выглядели они оба шикарно в камуфляже цвета зима-ночь. Гарри явно прикупил себе новый комплект, потому что тот бы идеально отглажен и практически хрустел. Андреа была в длинном платье из той же ткани, но с кружевной отделкой, с убранными в высокую прическу волосами. Поверх платья она накинула ярко-оранжевый охотничий пуховик. Из-под платья выглядывали тканевые камуфляжные берцы на высоком устойчивом каблуке.  
Себастьян подошел следом за Баки, пожал руки мужчинам и сказал Андреа:  
— Платье у тебя просто потрясающее.   
Она улыбнулась и поцеловала в щеки сначала его, потом Баки.   
— Это мой дядя, — представила она немолодого мужчину в черном тактическом костюме. — Абрахам Лившиц.   
— Себастьян Стэн, — представился Себастьян.   
— Джеймс Барнс, — сказал Баки.  
— Наслышан, наслышан. — Голос у Абрахама был низкий и хрипловатый. — Ну что, пойдемте, незачем нам здесь мерзнуть.   
Когда все вошли внутрь, Себастьян сделал вид, что что-то забыл, выскользнул наружу и прилепил на капот серебристого шевроле тахо здоровенный белый бант, а потом вернулся в муниципалитет.   
Внутри, где можно было подождать своей очереди, никого не было, похоже, на сегодня была назначена только регистрация Гарри и Андреа.   
Гарри волновался, это было видно по несколько нервным движениям, по взгляду, который никак не мог ни за что зацепиться, по тому, как он периодически брал Андреа за руку, а потом снова отпускал.   
Барнс подошел, положив руку ему на плечо, и тихо сказал на ухо:  
— А мне было страшнее, я за мужика выходил, — усмехнулся он, и Гарри, хохотнув, немного расслабился и благодарно улыбнулся Барнсу.   
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, похлопав по руке, лежащей на плече.   
Себастьян рассмотрел букет Андреа и озадачился тем, где она взяла такие цветы: зеленые мелкие хризантемы, что-то отчетливо серебристо-серое и темно-зеленый папоротник.   
Потом он принялся рассматривать Абрахама. Чуть пониже самого Себастьяна, кряжистый и крепкий, совершенно лысый, с рыжими бровями и веснушчатым лицом.  
Барнс только хотел завести разговор с дядей Андреа о чем-нибудь, но вышла молодая девушка и пригласила их пройти на регистрацию. Гарри сунул Барнсу в руки коробочку с кольцами, про которую забыл, как и сам Барнс, и они вошли в небольшой зал с красивыми складчатыми темными портьерами на окнах.   
Ждавшая их там женщина читала документы.   
— Андреа Лившиц? Генри Уэйнрайт?  
— Да, это мы.   
— Ваш свидетель?  
— Джеймс Барнс, — отозвался он, и понял, что тоже немного волнуется.   
— Меня зовут Шерил Тейлор, и для меня большая честь и удовольствие скрепить ваш союз именем штата Нью-Йорк, — сказала женщина.   
Себастьян слушал ее речь, которая почти не отличалась от той, которая звучала на его собственной свадьбе, и смотрел на Баки. Даже по его плечам было видно, что Баки волнуется.   
В голову Барнсу пришла странная мысль, что на свадьбе Стива он бы волновался еще сильнее, почему-то уверенный, что она бы была пышной. Он чуть не пропустил момент, когда надо было подать кольца, но все же не облажался совсем, вовремя сообразив, что его черед вступить в процесс.   
Гарри и Андреа обменялись кольцами.   
— Теперь вы можете поцеловать друг друга, — с улыбкой сказала Шерил, объявив их мужем и женой.   
Гарри оглянулся, словно ища поддержки, словно чего-то не понял в происходящем, и Барнс тихо шепнул:  
— Целуй!  
Все встало на свои места, Гарри за талию притянул к себе Андреа и поцеловал.   
Абрахам от избытка чувств хлопнул Себастьяна по плечу. Рука у него оказалась тяжелая.   
— Пошли в ресторан, мы тут столик заказали под это дело, — предложил Гарри. — Кстати, а чего вы на двух машинах приехали? Себа водить учишь?  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Так задумано.   
Гарри подхватил Андреа на руки, и вся компания торжественно покинула муниципалитет.   
Выйдя, он поставил новоиспеченную супругу и снова окинул взглядом обе машины, а потом очень удивился, увидев на одной из них здоровенный белый бант.   
— Ой, а чего это она? — удивилась Андреа.   
Себастьян вручил ей ключи от машины.   
— Это наш с Джеймсом подарок вам на свадьбу, — торжественно объявил он.   
— Вот так, мой друг, — Барнс похлопал Гарри по плечу. — Я поздравляю тебя с обретением второй половинки. Теперь у вас все будет общее, даже мое оружие.   
— Ну нет, твое оружие я ей не дам, — не очень уверенно заявил Гарри.   
— Не давай, — согласился Барнс и рассмеялся. — А еще у нас для вас есть торт.   
И, достав с переднего сиденья глянцевое произведение кондитерского искусства, и вручил его Андреа.   
— Он не шоколадный, — добавил Барнс.   
— Ой какой он! — воскликнула Андреа. — Это же камуфляж “фламинго”!  
— Я был уверен, что тебе понравится, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Ему было немного странно, даже не по себе, потому что он действительно не думал, что будет шафером у кого-то еще, кроме Стива. А в этом мире даже не было Стива, но был другой человек, сумевший стать ему другом, и другом близким, за которого Барнс даже убил без зазрения совести. Но Барнс понимал, что он рад. Рад поздравлять Гарри, рад, что тот позвал его быть шафером, рад, что Андреа вообще появилась в жизни Гарри. Оставалось только вписать ее в собственную систему ценностей, но это было несложно. Он уже вписал, раз позволил оставаться рядом с Гарри, уже принял, как свою.   
— Куда поедем? — спросил Себастьян.  
— Да мы тут заказали столик в одном тихом местечке, — было видно, что Гарри еще не понял, что его статус изменился, потому что он постоянно смотрел на руку и теребил кольцо. — Поехали?  
— Показывайте дорогу, — сказал Барнс, садясь за руль.   
Гарри забрал у теперь уже жены торт, предлагая ей сесть за руль. Андреа, подобрав юбку, села за руль новой машины. Дождалась, пока Генри устроится на пассажирском сиденье и поцеловала его в щеку. Букет она бросила на приборную доску.  
— Моя девочка! — с гордостью сказал Абрахам.   
Ресторан оказался тихим, скромным и семейным, но, пока они ехали, Барнс понял, что альтернативой ему могла быть только придорожная забегаловка и бар. В баре делать нечего в было в первую очередь Гарри.   
Встретившая их хостес с улыбкой проводила компанию к одному из дальних столиков, отгороженных от остального зала плетеными ширмами. Стол был уже накрыт как раз на пятерых, на тарелках стояли сложенные веером тканевые салфетки. Когда все расселись, миловидная официантка принесла меню. Они были не одни в ресторане, за одним из центральных столиков сидели две пожилые подруги, о чем-то увлеченно беседуя, а за столиком у окна парочка. Девушка с завистью посмотрела на Андреа.   
Когда все расселись, официантка, миловидная курносая девушка, принесла меню.   
— Я знаю, сколько ты ешь, — успокоил Барнса Гарри, когда тот заглянул в меню и серьезно задумался. — Поэтому не стесняйся.   
— Мы можем просто поделить счет, — шепнул Себастьян Баки.   
Барнс решил, что шептаться будет не очень прилично, поэтому достал телефон и написал.   
“И оплатить по-тихому”.  
Себастьян кивнул.   
Здесь подавали самые обычные блюда без претензий на высокую кухню, но все равно было очень вкусно. Алкоголя они брать не стали.   
Разговаривали об оружии, о видеообзорах. Себастьян чувствовал себя слегка неуместным.   
Видя, что Себастьяну неуютно в этой странной компании, Барнс не очень представлял, что можно сделать, чтобы он себя не чувствовал таким ненужным. Барнс сжал ладонь Себастьяна под столом, чуть улыбнувшись, словно извиняясь.   
Барнс знал, что его принцесса не особо любил оружие и поддержать разговор в этом ключе просто не мог, как Барнс не мог поддержать большую часть разговоров, оказываясь в компании Себастьяна. Он даже на какое-то мгновение мстительно подумал, что теперь Себастьян знает, как он себя чувствует в компании его друзей, но сразу же почувствовал себя мудаком.   
Вот только никак не мог найти тему, на которую можно было бы съехать.   
— Себ, а как тебе наши обзоры? — внезапно спросил Гарри.   
— Больше всего мне нравятся комментарии, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Иногда люди такое пишут, что глаза на лоб. Помнишь, к предпоследнему обзору CrazyMoose написал, что убивать грех, поэтому все обзорщики оружия окажутся в России, потому что Россия — это ад на земле?  
— Ага, вот прихватим все свое добро и поедем в Россию, — рассмеялся Гарри.   
— Мне вообще не страшно, я там уже был, — пожал плечами Барнс.   
— Да и я там был, — кивнул Себастьян. — Или от CandyCrash: “Почему вы не делаете обзоры кухонных ножей? Если бы вы делали обзоры кухонных ножей с точки зрения Зимнего Солдата, я бы вас любила”.  
— Ты что, реально комменты помнишь вот так вот? — удивился Гарри, даже глаза расширились. — Я обычно забываю, как прочту, почти сразу. Не, что-то помню, но все равно.   
— Знаешь, Гарри, — Барнс заговорщицки улыбнулся. — А давай сделаем этой Candy обзор кухонных ножей с точки зрения Зимнего Солдата? Весело же будет.   
— А где вы возьмете ножи? Хорошие ножи стоят дорого, — вздохнула Андреа. — О, я придумала! Можно заказать у китайцев дешевых керамических ножей и сделать обзор на них!  
— Да куплю я нормальных ножей, как раз дома собирался поменять, выясню, какие лучше, — пожал плечами Барнс, прикидывая, что на ножи можно будет заработать очередным мордобоем. — Керамические ножи очень хрупкие, их один раз неудачно кинешь — и все.   
— А во что кидать? — спросил Себастьян. — В свиную тушу? В баллистический гель? Арбузам и дыням не сезон.   
— Ну раз кухонные ножи, то и доска будет кухонная, — тут же предложил Барнс. — Хорошая деревянная кухонная доска. Но свиная туша тоже хорошо. Только я не знаю, может, нас с Гарри смотрят какие-нибудь долбанутые веганы и защитники животных.   
— Ну так вы же не в живую свинью кидать будете, — заметил Абрахам, посмеиваясь. — А веганы все с редиской головного мозга.   
— О, защитники животных могут наехать, что мы убили хрюшку, а теперь издеваемся над ее трупом, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Так что над хрюшкой надо думать, а вот защитники лесов на доски не наезжают.   
Барнс понял, что он сейчас слишком увлечется планированием следующего ролика, а это можно было обсудить с Гарри отдельно.   
— Еще какие-нибудь интересные комменты помнишь? — спросил Барнс у Себастьяна.   
— Ну… Помню, кто-то спрашивал, почему “Калашников” не выпускают в разных цветовых вариациях. Еще кто-то интересовался, можно ли переоборудовать боевой гранатомет под пинбольный. А, и помнишь, была ссылка на пародию на твои обзоры? Там какие-то дети делали обзор на водяные пистолеты.   
— Помню, мне понравилось. Толково ребята постебались, — Барнс помнил, как смотрел и хохотал, но рассказывали пацаны действительно интересно.   
— Если на ваши обзоры делают пародии, значит, они по-настоящему популярны, — улыбнулся Абрахам. — А что у вас будет в следующем?  
— Кстати, мне тоже интересно, — сказал Гарри. — А то я всегда узнаю, когда уже пушка пришла, что мы про нее снимать будем.   
— Ну прости, — повинился Барнс.   
— Да ничего, все равно я тебе особо ничего толкового посоветовать не могу, — отмахнулся Гарри.   
— Так вот, должен приехать новый автомат от Кольта, но пока мы его ждем, — Барнс на самом деле любил говорить о своих обзорах, — я хотел снять обзор на оружие из фильма “За стеной”. Себастьян играл там главного злодея. У меня уже практически все есть для этого обзора, осталось только купить или кто одолжит пару револьверов Чиаппа Рино.   
— О, я видел этот фильм! — оживился Абрахам. — Надо сказать, главзлодей там получился убедительнее, чем главгерой.   
— Надо будет посмотреть, — решила Андреа. — Он уже вышел на блюрей?  
— Должен выйти, он в позапрошлом году был в прокате, — сказал Себастьян. — Собственно, я за него Оскар и получил.   
— Вот так вот, мой муж получал Оскара, а я лазил где-то в таежных дебрях, — вздохнул Барнс.   
— А, так вы женаты? — хмыкнул Абрахам.  
— Гарри был шафером у нас на свадьбе, — сказал Себастьян.   
Барнс слегка напрягся, инстинктивно попытавшись закрыть собой Себастьяна, но никакого негатива не последовало, и он расслабился, но все равно сжал его колено под столом.   
Когда с горячим и закусками было покончено, официантка принесла десертную посуду и разрезала торт. Гарри и Андреа взяли по кусочку, Себастьян взял узенький ломтик. С остальным тортом разделались Абрахам и Баки.   
— Дядя очень любит сладкое, — объяснила Андреа. — Ух ты, тут орешки!  
— Люблю, — подтвердил Абрахам, наворачивая торт. — Когда еще такую красоту попробовать удастся?  
— Андреа, у тебя потрясающее платье, — искренне сказал Себастьян. — Не думаю, что такие продают.  
— Не продают, — кивнула Андреа. — Мне его здесь сшили, в “Волшебной иголке”. Никогда не думала, что сшить платье — это столько мороки!  
— Одежда на заказ по фигуре — это всегда много мороки, — кивнул Себастьян.   
— Я познал дзен, когда мне шили костюмы, в то время как я работал телохранителем, — поделился Барнс, уминая торт. — Это был интересный опыт, и шитье, и работа.   
— А кого ты охранял? — спросил Абрахам, кладя себе на тарелку последний кусочек торта.  
— Меня, — улыбнулся Себастьян.  
— Ага, Себастьяна и охранял. Целый год. Его одна психопатка чуть не застрелила, — легко рассказывал Барнс, прикинув, что надо узнать, что с ней стало. — Я еле успел. Но из меня хреновый телохранитель получился, я втрескался в своего клиента почти сразу же. А потом понеслась. А когда вернулся с последнего контракта, то понял, что охранять никого не хочу и пришлось искать мирный вид деятельности.   
Они посидели еще немного, разговаривая о пустяках, проводили Гарри и Андреа на ферму и разъехались по домам. В машине Себастьян молчал — он немного устал.   
Когда они въехали в Нью-Йорк, по капоту забарабанила мелкая снежная крупка. Себастьян вздохнул:  
— Скорее бы весна.


	45. Chapter 45

Барнса разбудил тренькнувший сообщением телефон. Ему снова предлагали срочный перевод. Продрав глаза, он, естественно, согласился, потому что платили за такие штуки очень прилично, а работы обычно было часов на пять.   
Он поцеловал Себастьяна в висок, позволяя тому спать дальше, вытащил из-под Стива свою косу, из которой наглый кошак вил себе гнездо, отказываясь проводить ночи где-то еще, кроме подушки Барнса. Тот пробовал использовать две подушки, но Стив упорно лез на ту, на которой спал Барнс, подгребал к себе его длиннющую косу и так и спал.  
Поначалу Барнс пытался как-то с этим бороться, но потом понял, что его кот просто привык к его волосам, сам приучил на шее лежать, и теперь с этим уже ничего нельзя было сделать.   
Подумав, Барнс забрал с собой и Стива, который, оказавшись на плечах у хозяина, тут же заурчал и стал досыпать дальше, а Барнс, устроившись с ноутом на диване, принялся за перевод.   
Себастьян проснулся часа через два.   
— С днем рождения, Баки! — радостно сказал он. — Подарок привезут к вечеру.   
— Что? — оторвался от перевода Барнс. — Сегодня, что ли?  
Про свой день рождения Барнс напрочь забыл, как и в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом, и вообще все время после Гидры. Там, в родном мире, ему напоминал Стив, дарил подарки даже, так, простые мелочи, но все же. Здесь же о том, что Барнс прожил еще один год, напоминал Себастьян. Это было приятно, хотя он давно перестал считать этот день каким-то особенным.   
— Сегодня, сегодня, — улыбнулся Себастьян и поцеловал его. — У тебя опять перевод? Тогда я с собакой погуляю.   
— Да, опять хотят срочно, — кивнул Барнс. — Иди, гуляй. И купи мне горячего шоколада и печеньку.  
— Шоколадную? — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Приду — приготовлю завтрак.   
— Ага, шоколадную, — кивнул Барнс, возвращаясь к переводу. Объем оказался больше, чем он делал обычно за такое время, поэтому отвлекаться даже на позавтракать времени не было.   
Он успел подумать, что Себастьян опять для него что-то приготовил, а ему так-то даже и не надо особо, но расстраивать любимого мужа безразличием он не собирался.   
Себастьян выгулял собаку и вернулся с шоколадом и печеньем. Приготовил завтрак и принес его Баки. Тот настолько явно был занят, что Себастьян просто махнул на него рукой и отправился разбирать почту и монтировать новое видео для Инстаграма.   
Барнс был весь в себе до середины дня, а потом просто внезапно грохнул крышкой ноута и сунул его под диван.   
— Принцесса, я закончил! — крикнул он, собираясь разогреть свой завтрак и выпить шоколад, который давным-давно остыл.   
Стив, все время проспавший на плечах Барнса, оживился, когда тот встал, даже поднял голову, но, поняв, что ему ничего интересного не перепадет, спрыгнул и пошел к своей миске с кормом. А Барнс принялся завтракать.   
— Спасибо за завтрак, принцесса.   
— Твоя яичница скуксилась, — сказал Себастьян из кабинета. — А сэндвичи скукожились.   
— Принцесса, — Барнс пришел к Себастьяну и обнял его, положив голову на плечо, — такие переводы очень выгодны. Платят втрое больше, а объем иной раз даже меньше, чем обычно. Спасибо за шоколад и печенье.   
И поцеловал его в щеку.   
— Котик, я все понимаю, — телефон Себастьяна пискнул сообщением. — О, а вот и подарок для тебя приехал. Ну то есть не совсем для тебя, но тебе найдется чем развлечься.   
Двое рабочих внесли три больших коробки, на которых радостно скалились рыжий, черный и сиамский котята.   
— Я даже боюсь представить, что это, — сказал Барнс, рассматривая коробки. — Но судя по коробкам, это что-то Стиву. Раз не совсем мне. Мы сходим куда-нибудь вечером?   
Барнс принялся, как всегда, аккуратно открывать коробки, вынимая оттуда части для кошачьего домика. Вернее, для огромной системы для кошачьих игр, чтобы, видать, Стиву было не скучно, когда Барнс в отъезде. Ну и домик тоже прилагался.   
— И ты думаешь, в этом домике он будет спать? — иронично усмехнулся Барнс. — Если только я ему свою косу отрежу.   
— Может, спать, а может, Кайла караулить, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Когда тебя нет, Стиви его по углам подкарауливает и напрыгивает. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Пойдем куда хочешь.   
— Пойдем в тот рыбный ресторан, — предложил Барнс, принимаясь вчитываться в инструкцию по сборке.   
Стив крутился рядом, уже пытаясь закогтить интересные ему детали новой игрушки, словно чувствовал, что это для него хозяин собирает.   
— Да, Стивка, это тебе, — Барнс погладил кота и продолжил сборку адской конструкции. — Себастьян, а вот куда мы это поставим, а?  
— Передвинем вон то кресло и поставим, — сказал Себастьян и принялся звонить в “Океанию”, чтобы заказать столик на вечер.   
Барнс собрал конструкцию, которую тут же обсел Стив, принимаясь исследовать новую игрушку. Залез в домик, посидел там, но что-то не задалось, и он вылез и принялся дальше лазить, прыгая с самого верху вниз.   
Передвинув кресло, Барнс перетащил кошачью игрушку туда, куда указал Себастьян.   
— Все, мой кот осчастливлен и занят, — Барнс обнял мужа, прижимаясь к нему. — Давай кино посмотрим. Я хочу посмотреть новое про зомби, говорят, хорошее. Мои подписчики просят меня обзор сделать на оружие из этого фильма.   
Себастьян рассмеялся.  
— Давай посмотрим. А сериал про зомби ты смотрел? “Ходячие мертвецы”. Еще была серия фильмов с Милой Йовович в главное роли… “Обитель зла”, кажется. Ты их видел? Они не новые, конечно...  
— Видел, — Барнс устроился на диване рядом с Себастьяном, потом подумал и развалился, положив голову ему на колени. — “Обитель зла” мне понравилась, бодрое рубилово, а от сериала я устал. Однообразно все, да и драмы я не очень люблю. А это больше именно драма о людях в тяжелых жизненных условиях. Ни бодрого рубилова, ни научной подоплеки. В этом плане “Рассвет мертвецов” классный, там вроде бодрого рубилова нет, но весело по зомби стреляют, как по баночкам.   
Барнс потянулся, обнял Себастьяна, горячо дыша ему в живот, и пробормотал.   
— Я так удобно устроился, а кино включить надо. Кто пойдет?   
— А зачем нам куда-то идти? — удивился Себастьян. — Сейчас с телефона все сделаем. Что будем смотреть?  
— “Восход мертвых”. И почему у фильмов про зомби такие дурацкие названия? — прокомментировал Барнс, все еще уткнувшись Себастьяну в живот. — Я люблю тебя.   
— И я тебя люблю, котик, — погладил его Себастьян, нашел и запустил фильм.   
Барнс перевернулся, устроил голову на коленях Себастьяна поудобнее и уставился в экран.   
Иногда Барнс смотрел фильмы молча, но не тогда, когда в фильмах было много драк и пострелушек. Тут его прямо разбирало указать на все ошибки и огрехи сценаристов, хотя он это делал тихо, скорее, бурчал себе под нос.   
В этот раз Барнс, как ни странно, молчал, похоже, фильм ему понравился в достаточной мере, чтобы не пытаться обругать его на чем свет стоит тут же, но когда пошли финальные титры, он лег на спину, повернул голову, заглядывая Себастьяну в глаза.   
— Я не скажу, что ждал большего, потому что фильм — это зрелище. Но, принцесса, то, что они вытворяли в некоторых местах, просто невозможно, — он состроил жалобную мину. — Или мне давно пора привыкнуть и забить? Просто сетка Рабица это не забор, не преграда…   
— А зомби вообще возможны? — спросил Себастьян, улыбаясь. — Как там ваш бункер?  
— Не знаю, возможны ли, но… Думаю, да, — честно сказал Барнс. Он не представлял себе, насколько это реально, но что это возможно, он верил. — Бункер? Давай съездим посмотрим, если хочешь.   
— Захочу, конечно! Должен же я знать, на что потратил сто штук!  
— Давай тогда завтра съездим, если ты свободен, у меня съемки только послезавтра, но я опять уеду на природу, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по бедру. — На сколько у нас заказан столик? Может еще что посмотрим? Или займемся чем-нибудь более интересным.   
Он с намеком еще раз погладил Себастьяна, а потом приподнялся и поцеловал.   
— Столик у нас на семь, — ответил Себастьян и раскинулся на спине.  
А потом ему на живот прямо с игрового комплекса прыгнул Стив. Все двадцать фунтов наглой кошатины.   
— Стив, бля! — рявкнул Барнс. — А ну кыш отсюда, наглая морда!   
И он подхватил животину под пузо и ссадил на пол, отгоняя от дивана.   
— Иди играйся, — и вернулся к Себастьяну. — Может, в спальню, этот шерстяной гад не даст нам спокойно потрахаться.   
— В спальню, — согласился Себастьян.   
Барнс поднялся. Просто перетек из горизонтального положения в вертикальное и склонился над Себастьяном. Его волосы рассыпались по плечам, заструились, обрамляя лицо, и он одним ловким движением перекинул всю эту копну через плечо. Барнс мягко дёрнул Себастьяна на себя, заставляя подняться, и прижал к себе, нежно накрывая губами губы.  
Он весь практически вибрировал от предвкушения близости. И хотя они занимались любовью часто, очень часто, все равно каждый раз был феерическим.   
— “Твои поцелуи как соленая вода: чем больше пьешь, тем больше жаждешь”, — процитировал кого-то Себастьян.  
Барнс подхватил Себастьяна под бедра, усаживая на себя, сжимая ладонями задницу, вжался в шею, вдыхая его запах, такой родной, будоражащий.   
Они были вместе вновь уже больше года, вернее, будет два через два месяца, а он все так же не мог оторваться от Себастьяна, как и в первые дни после того, как вернулся. Это было как наваждение, как сумасшествие, только желанное, от которого не хотелось избавляться.   
— Мы же купим мне торт? — выдохнул он, неся Себастьяна в спальню, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от него, от родного, любимого и такого желанного.   
— Непременно! С дельфинчиком! — пообещал Себастьян. — Ресторан-то рыбный.   
— Я так хочу тебя, аж мозги отказывают, — жарко выдохнул Барнс. — Каждый раз, как только касаюсь тебя, сразу все мысли из головы, как ураганом сдувает, только и думаю о том, как люблю тебя. Чувствую себя идиотом.   
— Интересно, это лечится?  
— А тебе хочется, чтобы я излечился? — спросил Барнс, укладывая Себастьяна на кровать и нависая над ним.   
— Мне не хочется, чтобы ты чувствовал себя идиотом.  
— Знаешь, лучше я буду чувствовать себя идиотом, любя тебя, чем перестану испытывать это чувство, — Барнс одним движением стянул с Себастьяна домашние штаны. — Потому что оно окрыляет, как бы пошло это ни звучало.   
Себастьян погладил свой член, натянувший ярко-синие трусы.   
— Окрыляет, — согласился он.   
К нему подошел Стив и понюхал лицо.   
— Стиви, съеби, а? — попросил Барнс кота, понимая, что эта наглая кошатина никуда не уйдет, пока он не выставит его и не запрет дверь. — Такое ощущение, что он ревнует.   
Барнс подхватил кота и аккуратно поставил его на лапы за дверью, которую тут же закрыл и вернулся к Себастьяну, стаскивая с него и трусы и проходясь ладонью по члену.   
— Как думаешь, он ревнует?  
— Думаю, да, — Себастьян запустил руки Баки под футболку. — Вот скажи, ты лет в двенадцать думал, что все у тебя в жизни обернется так?  
— Как именно “так”? — мурлыкнул Барнс, стягивая с Себастьяна футболку, желая добраться до вожделенного тела. — Что я буду счастлив в браке с охуенным мужиком, которого буду любить до беспамятства, и буду испытывать нестерпимое желание прыгнуть на его член?  
— И это тоже. А еще — в двадцать первом веке, переводчиком, будешь делать свои документальные фильмы… — Себастьян выгнулся, позволяя себя раздеть.  
— В двенадцать лет я понятия не имел о двадцать первом веке, — Барнс стянул футболку и с себя, не спеша полностью разоблачаться. — Я даже о девчонках в двенадцать не думал.   
— Великая Депрессия, да? — Себастьян погладил Баки по груди, поиграл с сосками.   
— Мы будем трахаться или обсуждать, как жрать было нечего? — грубее, чем хотел, спросил Барнс.   
Он не очень хорошо помнил свое детство, но по тому, что помнил, был уверен, что вспоминать это не хочет совершенно, обсуждать — тем более. Особенно сейчас, когда обнаженный и на все согласный Себастьян лежал, раскинувшись под ним.   
Себастьян рассмеялся и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Барнс не стал сопротивляться, и они утонули друг в друге, отдавшись желанию, а потом просто лежали, обнявшись, и разговаривали, настолько поглощенные друг другом, что чуть не пропустили момент, когда нужно было собираться в ресторан.   
— Пора, — сказал Себастьян, неохотно отрываясь от Баки. — Поехали.


	46. Chapter 46

— Ты получил сообщение от Альи? — спросил Себастьян за завтраком. Вчера он весь день был занят и вернулся поздно.   
— Да, — кивнул Барнс, который был не менее занят, но за весь день встал с дивана только в туалет. У него было столько предложений, что от части переводов приходилось просто отказываться. Он старался брать только срочные и где были сильно нетривиальные языки, за них больше платили. — Я только не очень понял, что именно там будет, кроме того, что надо явиться в суд.   
— Да? — удивился Себастьян. — А мне не надо. Позвони ей, может, и тебе не надо. Она же нас обоих представляет.   
Пожав плечами, Барнс взял телефон и набрал номер юриста Себастьяна, которая, похоже, уже должна была бы называться семейным, но Барнс не знал, как это можно изменить, хотя своего собственного юриста он заводить не собирался, Алья его полностью устраивала по всем параметрам.   
— Алло, Алья? Это Джеймс, я получил ваше сообщение но, признаться, не понял его смысла. Простите меня, — Барнс улыбался, говоря весь этот бред, но он же не понял, и это было правдой.   
Алья быстро и терпеливо объяснила ему, что первый суд будет завтра. Ни Барнсу, ни Себастьяну являться туда не надо. Алья будет представлять их интересы и держать их в курсе дела.   
— Да, — Барнс попрощался с Альей, поблагодарив терпеливого юриста, — никуда нам не надо. Просто завтра суд. Слушай, а ты уверен… Ну вот во всем этом… Я не знаю. Может, проще было ему пальцы переломать?  
— Это ты всегда успеешь, — терпеливо сказал Себастьян. — Пусть его сначала Алья порвет.   
— Пусть, я ж не против, — пожал плечами Барнс, придвигая к себе тарелку с печеньем, которое он сам же и испек. Получилось не хуже, чем в кофейне, такое же насквозь шоколадное. — Ты будешь?  
— Половинку, — сказал Себастьян. — Беспокоюсь, как бы те фото не просочились в прессу.   
— Ну а что будет такого страшного, если они туда просочатся? — не понял Барнс. Он, даже окунувшись в мир шоу-бизнеса, все равно не понимал его от слова совсем. — Всегда можно дать опровержение, еще на кого-нибудь подать в суд или сломать хребет.   
— Сломать хребет не метод — так ты делаешь преступника несчастной жертвой в глазах общественности, Баки. Шума много будет. Хоть и говорят, что черный пиар — тоже пиар, я такого не люблю.   
— Хорошо, я не буду никому ничего ломать без надобности, — пообещал Барнс, только вот из этого обещания не следовало, что он не будте в принципе ломать что-нибудь кому-нибудь. — Но что не так, если фото просочатся? Мы же друг с другом уже разобрались. Виновник в суде. Что не так?  
Барнс реально не понимал, какие последствия появление фото его липовой измены могут вылиться в мир.   
— Будет много разговоров о тебе, обо мне и о нас в негативном ключе, — принялся объяснять Себастьян. — Сплетни, обсуждения, неприятные бестактные вопросы, злые подколки. Не хочу.   
— Но вроде бы исходники были только у него, и если они появятся в сети, или в прессе, то всех собак на него спустят еще раз, — предположил Барнс, прикидывая, что ему бы стоило раньше этим заняться. А точнее — проверить, не отправил ли эти фото куда-нибудь еще этот деятель.   
— Исходники — да, но я о наших копиях. Их будут рассматривать эксперты, суд, присяжные, твой агент, руководитель агентства…   
— Насколько я знаю, они все подписали что-то там о неразглашении, — попытался успокоить Себастьяна Барнс, а потом поднялся из-за стола, подошел к мужу и обнял со спины, утыкаясь носом в затылок. — Прости, принцесса, я не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы ничего не просочилось в прессу. Я понимаю, что на самом деле не на кого будет подавать в суд, да и бесполезно, если это все вылезет наружу. Но ты же знаешь, что я только твой? А, принцесса?  
— Знаю, котик, знаю, — заверил его Себастьян. 

 

Суды продолжались месяц. Алья резвилась, как терьер в стае крыс. Она и адвокат агентства, на которое работал Баки, раскатали Томлинсона в блин.   
— Вот и все, — Себастьян показал Баки копии заключений судов. — Томлинсона ободрали как… как не знаю кого. Посмотри на суммы компенсаций.   
— Как lipku, — тут же нашелся Барнс. — Суммы суммами, а у него столько денег есть, или мы полжизни ждать теперь будем, когда он нам заплатит?   
Барнс обнял Себастьяна, поцеловав в висок. Он был рад, что им не пришлось таскаться в суд, рад, что, похоже, в прессу ничего не просочилось, и рад, что все закончилось. Оставалось дождаться, пока Томлинсон выплатит им все, что отвоевала Алья и адвокат агентства, и сломать ему хребет.   
Это было странно, осознавать себя настолько мстительной тварью, но, как показала практика, за своих Барнс был готов убивать без суда и следствия. Откуда в нем это, он не знал. Наверное, его личное желание защищать и оберегать наложилось на определенную безбашенность Солдата и его крутые навыки, и хорошо перемешалось с супергеройским “мне все можно”. Поэтому здоровье Томлинсона он в скором времени собирался подправить.   
— Там ограничение на срок выплат, так что в течение года заплатит, — уверенно сказал Себастьян.   
— Как думаешь, больше таких идиотов не будет, которые попытаются нас поссорить? — спросил Барнс. Он бы не хотел, чтобы Себастьян пережил нечто подобное еще раз.   
— Думаю, информация разойдется широко и кто поумнее, сделают выводы, — Себастьян потерся щекой о плечо Баки. — Мы едем сегодня смотреть бункер?  
— Да, едем. Я предупредил Гарри, они нас ждут. Андреа даже ужин приготовит, как мне пообещали, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по голове, а потом повернулся и поцеловал его. — Поехали?  
— Поехали. Кто за рулем?  
— Хочешь — рули, что я, изверг, что ли, не давать тебе машину водить? — рассмеялся Барнс, крутя на пальце ключи.   
После того, как Себастьян прошел курс экстремального вождения, Барнс все равно боялся пускать его за руль, но понимал, что такого, как на той осенней дороге, больше может не случиться никогда. А въехать могли и в него тоже. Поэтому не пускать Себастьяна за руль было бы глупо.   
— Ты достаточно изверг, чтобы не пускать меня ездить в метро, — возразил Себастьян, одеваясь попроще.   
— Даже я в метро не езжу, чего тебе там делать? — поинтересовался Барнс, выдавая Себастьяну ключи. Раз спросил, значит хочет рулить сам. — Очень травмоопасное место. А еще могут под поезд столкнуть. Я смотрю новости, между прочим.   
Не то, чтобы Барнс действительно боялся, что с Себастьяном может что-то случиться, он уже понял, что его муж не притягивает неприятности, да и вообще этот мир более мирный, что ли. Барнс волновался из-за фанатов, которые иной раз краев не видели.   
— А что, ты хочешь на метро покататься? Только со мной, буду от тебя отгонять всех и вся, — пообещал Барнс.   
— Слушай, я на метро ездил все время, что жил в Нью-Йорке, — ответил Себастьян. — На такси разориться можно. И вообще, я люблю метро, и меня там почти не узнают.   
— Мне сейчас надо махнуть рукой, сказать “хуй с ним” и разрешить тебе ездить на метро? — спросил Барнс, обнимая Себастьяна и целуя в уголок губ. — Принцесса, хочешь — езди на метро. Я же не запрещаю тебе. И истерику устраивать не буду. Честно-честно.   
— Просто будешь тихо психовать, — согласился Себастьян.   
— Я буду волноваться, да, — честно сказал Барнс, потому метро ему не нравилось, там инстинкты вновь поднимали голову, а уровень опасности ощущался выше, чем в городе. — Но это не значит, что ты не можешь делать то, что тебе нравится.   
— Учту, — кивнул Себастьян и перехватил у Баки ключи. — Поехали. 

 

К Гарри они приехали больше чем через два часа: Барнс настоял на том, чтобы заехать в магазин купить еды, потому что звать его в гости и обещать ужин — остаться без еды на неделю.   
Гарри уже привычно сидел на ограде и ждал. Он закрыл ворота, когда Себастьян проехал, и залез назад.   
— Привет, Себ, привет, Джей Би. Вы только посмотреть или помочь тоже? — спросил он, когда они ехали по его территории к дому.   
Бункер, в котором осталось не так много: подключить коммуникации, сделать отделку и заполнить его всем необходимым, был рядом с домом и имел два входа. Один из дома, из подвала, а второй за пару километров от дома, ближе к озеру, где Гарри собирался сделать несколько тайников с оружием и вообще всем необходимым.   
Можно было бы предположить, что у Гарри просто поехала крыша, но он не был совсем упоротым выживальщиком, просто хотел обезопасить себя, а теперь уже и свою семью, от возможных войн, потому что хорошо знал, что это такое.   
— Я могу и помочь, — отозвался Барнс, повернувшись к Гарри. — А Себастьян — не знаю. Принцесса, — обратился он к Себастьяну, — хочешь помочь с бункером, или тебе выдать наряд по кухне?   
Себастьян посмотрел на свой свежий маникюр и сделал щенячьи глазки.   
— Я сроду близко к ремонту не подходил, — сказал он. — Просто покажите мне, что там, где и как.   
— Покажем, — пообещал Гарри. — Там пока что освещение хреновое, я еще не прокинул ни от дома, ни от генератора. Кстати, Андреа испекла печенье.   
— Как тебе семейная жизнь? — спросил Барнс. Ему было интересно, изменилось ли что-нибудь у Гарри, потому что у них с Себастьяном не изменилось ничего. Хотя нет, он теперь спокойно мог обнимать его на людях, называть мужем и вообще быть рядом как константа, а не что-то, что может измениться в любой момент.   
— Круто, че? — улыбнулся Гарри. — Андреа просто супер. Мы с ней почти закончили ремонт, вашу комнату не красили, сами краску выбирайте. Блин, Джей Би, ты вопросы иногда идиотские задаешь. А тебе как семейная жизнь? Если мне память не изменяет, через пару месяцев годовщина.   
— Не изменяет, — согласился Барнс. — Мне семейная жизнь… Круто, че!  
Слушая их, Себастьян улыбался. Интересно, а сам Баки догадывается, что мгновенно подстраивается под манеру речи любого собеседника?  
— Кофе с печеньем или сразу смотреть? — когда машина остановилась у дома, и Барнс пошел к багажнику, Гарри тихо взвыл.   
— Я же просил, не надо. Джей Би, блин, — он потер лицо ладонью. — Ладно, хер с тобой, но мы способны тебя накормить без ущерба для нашего бюджета.   
— Считай, что я очень привередливый гость, и жрать буду только то, что привез, — рассмеялся Барнс, хопнув Гарри по плечу. — А вообще, смирись, Гарри. Просто смирись, меня не переделать. Хватай пакеты. Где супруга-то?  
— На работе, — Гарри подхватил пару пакетов, остальные взял Барнс.  
— Отлично, тогда ща все посмотрим и я ужином займусь, порадуем Андреа. Ты один хрен готовить не умеешь.  
— А где Андреа работает? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Устроилась в наш фитнес-центр, — Гарри пнул дверь, и та услужливо распахнулась. — Там как раз не хватало тренера, так ее с распростёртыми объятиями взяли, потому что из этой дыры все бегут, а она приехала и работать хочет. Кстати, не помню, говорил или нет, те мудаки, которые на меня напали, они мертвы. Копы сказали, что они в ту же ночь поссорились и кончились все.  
Барнс промолчал, потому что Себастьяну он об этом рассказал какое-то время назад, судорожно вспоминая, а Гарри-то ему говорил вообще? И вспомнить не получалось, по всему выходило, что не говорил, хотя времени прошло уже много.  
— Да, ты рассказывал, — уверенно сказал Барнс, ставя покупки на стол. — Я пока разберу, а вы идите вход гляньте.  
— Можно. Пойдем, Себ?   
— Пойдем! — Себастьян потер руки в предвкушении.   
В подвале ничего не изменилось. Все так же в сейфах стояло оружие, стена с пистолетами была, как обычно, забрана прочной решеткой. Света было достаточно, чтобы заглянуть в каждый угол. Себастьян бывал тут редко, и уж точно не смог бы заметить каких-то незначительных изменений.  
Гарри, выглядящий сейчас горе-заговорщиком, открыл, словно дверь, один из стеллажей, на котором висели инструменты. За ним был овальный люк с колесом посередине, как на кораблях или подлодках.  
— Ух ты! — восхитился Себастьян. — Круто! А что за люком?  
— Лестница, — просто ответил Гарри. — А ниже сам бункер. Там сейчас нет света, я проводил, но кабель лопнул, надо наладить этот момент. Себастьян, если вам с Джей Би нужно, у меня все чеки есть…  
Гарри явно не хотел говорить на эту тему, но, похоже, боялся, что Себастьян ему в чем-то не поверит, вот и принялся доказывать, что у него все посчитано.  
— У нас за расходами Джеймс следит, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Пусть он смотрит. Может, возьмем фонари и спустимся?  
— Да, запросто, — оживился Гарри, поняв, что сейчас его никто не будет допрашивать на тему финансов.  
Он взял большую лампу на проводе и начал разматывать удлиннитель, а Себастьяну дал мощный автомобильный фонарь на светодиодах.  
— Ну что, пойдем? — Гарри радостно улыбнулся, распахивая дверь, которая вела в бункер. — Только ты особо не жди ничего, там голые стены.  
Себастьян включил фонарь и начал спускаться вниз. Лестница оказалась намного длиннее, чем он предполагал.   
— Это вы на какую глубину закопались? — спросил он.   
— Верхняя граница на десять метров под землёй, нижняя — пятнадцать. Он одноэтажный, но достаточно большой, чтобы всем было удобно. Там и телевизор будет, и стиральная машинка даже, — рассказывал Гарри. — Даже вайфай сделаю. Боюсь, интернет отрубят почти сразу, как начнется заварушка, но все равно.  
В бетонной коробке на десяти метрах под землёй было холодно, темно и немного страшно. Свет фонарей то и дело высвечивал какие-то инструменты, тени от которых взмывали по стенам с довольно высокими потолками.  
— Потолки высокие, чтобы можно было кровати сделать наверху, чтоб они место не занимали, — объяснил Гарри. — Пока Андреа не было, я думал просто двухъярусные поставить, думал, вы бы как-нибудь разобрались, а теперь понимаю, что нужна двуспальная. Ну и вам тоже. Вообще, тут дел осталось на пару месяцев, и останется только запас продуктов воды и топлива для генератора обзавестись. Но это я Джей Би попрошу, мне одному столько не перетаскать..  
— Вы проделали колоссальную работу! — восхитился Себастьян. — Даже не столько вы с Джеймсом, сколько один ты. Это потрясающе!  
— Да ладно, — Гарри несколько смутился. — Я понимаю, если бы я работал, а так мне и делать-то больше нечего, вот и занимаюсь ремонтом да строительством.  
— Знаешь, — серьезно сказал Себастьян, светя фонарем по углам бункера, — до фига людей не работают и дуют пиво на пособие. А ты такую махину отгрохал.  
— Я, пока с Джей Би не познакомился, бухал, как проклятый. Знаешь, он… Он как противоядие от всего, — Гарри взмахнул фонарем, послав по темному помещению разгул теней. — И ведь он не просил ничего, не угрожал или ещё что-то. Я сам пить бросил. Вот уже шесть лет, как в рот не брал.  
— Круто! — восхитился Себастьян. — Вот это по-настоящему круто!


	47. Chapter 47

Первая годовщина свадьбы была завтра, и Барнс, ложась спать, очень волновался, потому что считал эту дату важной. И не ожидал, что снова окажется в их со Стивом дворе. Он оглянулся, но пока был один, и его охватил мандраж. Он не ожидал, что Стив приснится ему этой ночью, у них вообще не было какого бы то ни было графика, но сейчас Стив был нужен, как никогда. С ним можно было поговорить о том, что он очень волнуется, побыть слабым, потому что с Гарри так было нельзя.   
Стив появился в углу двора, у колонки. Напился воды, обтер лицо мокрой рукой и быстро подошел к Баки, вытирая руки о джинсы.   
— Баки, наконец-то! Как ты?  
— Стив! — Барнс каждый раз радовался встрече так, словно она была первой и последней, хотя, может быть, отчасти так оно и было, потому что никто из них не знал, сколько все это продлится. Хотя Барнс продолжал писать Стиву письма, складывая их в папку. — Я… Как ты? Ты же женился уже, да? Расскажи.   
Стив обнял Баки, стиснул так, что у того ребра затрещали, потом отпустил и заулыбался.   
— Женился, да. Взяли с Конни неделю отпуска, поехали на Гавайи, ей там очень нравится. А дети в скаутском лагере для детей сотрудников ЩИТа. Как ты, Баки? Ты какой-то хмурый. У тебя с мужем все в порядке?  
— И как тебе Гавайи? — поинтересовался Барнс. Хотя был уверен, что Стиву понравилось, потому что с тем, кого любишь, хорошо везде. — У нас завтра годовщина. А еще я жду ответа из университета, прошел я, или нет. А еще… Себастьян хочет ездить на метро. Я параноик, Стив. Я постоянно за него волнуюсь, хотя и понимаю, что ничего с ним не случится. Но, помня ту наглухо долбанутую фанатку, которая его чуть не застрелила… Все как-то сложно, что ли. Понимаешь, я очень люблю его и боюсь потерять, а он же хрупкий. Принцесса обычный человек, и отобрать его у меня может любая случайность. Не знаю, может, мне к мозгоправу пойти? Или я просто все еще не могу поверить, что мы с ним вместе навсегда? До самого конца. А еще Себастьян хочет детей. Я вроде и понимаю, что это будет наш ребенок, потому что мы вместе его вырастим, но все равно, я-то к этому ребенку буду иметь очень косвенное отношение, а если он узнает, что я ему никто? Не знаю, Стив, столько всего. А еще между нами пытались вбить клин, прислали смонтированные фотографии моей якобы измены. Я был в таком бешенстве. А потом обиделся на Себастьяна, потому что он в первые минуты поверил в эту чушь. Почему он поверил?  
Барнс говорил, вываливая на Стива все, произошло за время с их последней встречи. И, как ни странно, его до сих пор дергало то, что Себастьян тогда поверил, допустил мысль, что такое вообще возможно. И вот сейчас Барнс мог хоть с кем-то поговорить об этом.  
— Так, Баки, — Стив сел сам и усадил Баки рядом. — Ну Себастьян же знает, какой ты был бабник, верно? Сначала ты работаешь на репутацию, потом репутация на тебя, и это не всегда во благо. Потому он и поверил на какие-то секунды, что ты бабник. На метро… Согласен, небезопасно, тем более что его на улицах узнают. Но, может, он любит метро? Или у него такое представление о свободе? Нельзя же любимого человека держать в клетке. Теперь дети. С ребенком ты сам себя накручиваешь, потому что родитель не тот, кто родил, а тот, кто воспитал. Вон моя Конни своих приемных только мамой и папой называет. Они волшебные, кстати. Я с ними душой отдыхаю. Ты со своими тестем и тещей общаешься? В какой университет тесты сдаешь?  
— Бабником я был две жизни назад, — не согласился Барнс. — Понимаешь, значит, что он во мне сомневается, допускает мысль, что я могу… Вот так вот предать его, все, что между нами есть. Я тогда так на него обиделся. Обиделся и ушел. И знаешь, я ведь понимаю, что невозможно быть идеальным, что сомнения — это нормально. Он же, в конечном итоге, сам убедился, что фото — подделка. Он меня ни в чем не упрекнул, а я…   
Барнс вздохнул, понимая, что с темы надо съезжать, а то он совсем расстроится.   
— Общаюсь иногда. У нас с Себастьяном друг на друга-то не так много времени, то у него съемки, то у меня, а у меня еще и переводы… Стив, как думаешь, насколько мы продлеваем жизнь своим любимым?   
На эту тему он мог поговорить только со Стивом, и поговорить очень хотел, потому что у Стива была возможность хоть провести хоть какие-то исследования. Барнс, конечно, понимал, что вряд ли Стив позволит изучать свою Конни, но, может быть, у него будет хоть какой-нибудь ответ.   
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Конни говорит, что помолодела лет на пять. Но насчет продления — не знаю, Баки. Мне кажется, мы сможем узнать это только со временем. Мы ведь и про себя ничего не знаем. Вдруг в какой-то момент завод раз — и кончится? И мы мгновенно постареем и умрем? Сыворотку на животных никто не исследовал. Красный Череп… ну, у него неудачный вариант. У меня шестьдесят шесть лет прошли во льдах, так что я не считаюсь. А ты? Сколько лет ты реально прожил?  
— Считать надо, иногда я годами жил, когда девочек тренировал в Союзе. Там я вообще много бодрствовал, — начал размышлять Барнс. — Думаю, половину из того времени, что я был в Гидре, точно. А это лет тридцать пять. Плюс почти десять после Гидры. Я жил больше тебя, но не постарел. Себастьян очень хорошо выглядит. Вот только я не знаю, что мы будем делать через десять лет. Тебе проще, про тебя все знают, а нам придется ссылаться на хрен знает что.   
— И уехать и начать все заново, как я понимаю, не вариант. А что Себастьян говорит сейчас? Сколько ему лет и на сколько он выглядит?  
— Сейчас ему немного за сорок, — вздохнул Барнс, потому что уехать и начать все заново действительно было не вариант. — А выглядит, как я, лет на тридцать, не больше. Я ж тебе его показывал.   
Барнс снова достал уже привычный тут телефон, находя их с Себастьяном фото и показывая Стиву.   
— Правда, принцесса красивый? — он смотрел на фото, на котором Себастьян состроил обиженную рожу, потому что Барнс в очередной раз возжелал видеть его в панамке. На этот раз в синенькой. А потом похвастался фото, большая версия которого висела у них в гостиной. — А это я. Вроде тоже ничего.   
— Красивый, — сказал Стив. — И ты красивый. Самый красивый на свете, Баки. Не обижайся на Себастьяна. Знаешь, сложно верить, когда тебе в нос тычут, казалось бы, достовернейшие доказательства.   
— Знаешь, я ему верю, как себе никогда не верил, — Барнс опустил голову, — но желание убить каждого, а, скорее, каждую, кто на него даже просто смотрит, иногда бывает нестерпимо. Я никогда не думал, что так в кого-то влюблюсь, что просто потеряюсь.   
— А у тебя там есть кто-то, кроме него? — спросил Стив. — Друзья, коллеги? У меня вот, кроме Конни, есть Сэм и Наташа. С Тони мы давно помирились, хотя все равно часто друг друга не понимаем.  
— С Тони вы еще при мне помирились, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Да, у меня есть друг Гарри, он женился недавно, кстати. И еще есть Майкл с семьей, но он живет в Техасе, мы по сети контачим. Это близкие мне люди. Ну и есть те, с кем я общаюсь. Лариса, она фотограф, ей отчего-то нравится меня фотографировать. В сети много народу, с которым обсуждаю оружие. С коллегами не очень, только по работе.   
Барнс вздохнул, подумал, а потом решил рассказать, хотя и знал, что Стив этого не одобрил бы. Но почему-то свои тайны хотелось рассказать хоть кому-то, чтобы не жгло внутри, не теребило душу.  
— Я знаю, ты меня за это не похвалишь, но я хочу рассказать хоть кому-нибудь. Знаешь, я очень ревностно отношусь к своим друзьям и любимым. А возможности Зимнего Солдата позволяют мне оставаться незамеченным и творить свое правосудие.   
— И ты его творишь, — с легкой нотой осуждения произнес Стив.   
— Да, — твердо посмотрел в глаза Стива Барнс. — Творю.   
— Мы с тобой как будто поменялись характерами, — покачал головой Стив. — Прежде я кидался в любую драку за справедливость, а теперь вот ты… Они знают? Твои друзья? Себастьян?  
— Им ни к чему знать, что их друг и любовник — кровожадное чудовище, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Себастьян, даже зная, что я был Зимним Солдатом, все равно не понимает до конца ни возможностей, ни разрушительной мощи, ни изворотливости… Не боится, хотя все, кто знал, что я — Зимний Солдат, боялись. Кроме тебя.   
— Невозможно одновременно любить и бояться, — улыбнулся Стива. — Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы оставалось место для страха. И Себастьян, я думаю, тоже.   
— Наверное, ты прав, — Барнс порывисто обнял Стива. — Я тоже люблю тебя. Ты спрашивал, куда я поступил, — он отпустил друга. — Ну, я еще не знаю, поступил ли, но в Нью-Йоркский университет дистанционного обучения. Хочу научиться писать самостоятельно, чтобы писать статьи.   
— Будешь журналистом? — спросил Стив. — О чем собираешься писать?  
— Журналистом — это вряд ли, — отмахнулся Барнс, явно не видя себя журналистом. — Хочу писать про оружие. Пока я про него снимаю, а если еще смогу писать… Я снимаюсь для нескольких журналов на постоянной основе. Про охоту, про оружие для гражданских парочка тоже, и еще есть журнал для военных. Про охоту я ничего толкового не напишу, хотя охотиться я умею, правда, на людей, — Барнс хохотнул, — а для остальных я бы с удовольствием писал. Может, тоже книгу напишу. Только мне пока писать не о чем.   
— Да, обычно о своей жизни со знаменитостью пишут после расставания, — хохотнул Стив, — а это вам не светит. Давай попробуем побродить по городу? Может, что-то еще увидим?  
— Судя по тому, что было на острове у нас с Себастьяном, — Барнс взял Стива под руку увлекая за собой на прогулку по пустому Нью-Йорку двадцатых-тридцатых годов, — ничего мы тут не увидим. Но, наверное, погуляем по местам своего детства. Я много говорю, а ты почти все время молчишь. Расскажи, как у тебя дела? Как мир, как Конни? Рассказывай!  
— Конни… Конни чудесная, — широко улыбнулся Стив. — Такая… терпеливая. И так восхитительно готовит! Знаешь, я ведь не люблю все эти современные блюда, не понимаю их. Но она как-то ухитряется готовить так, что мне нравится. Только я не хочу, чтобы она все свободное от работы время стояла у плиты, поэтому учусь сам. А мир… что ему сделается? Сейчас вроде тихо. Ну то есть никакого глобального кошмара нет. Кроме экологической обстановки, разумеется.   
— Будешь спасать китов? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Пусть у Старка голова болит над новыми видами топлива. Да, с тобой без терпения никуда. А как ты с детьми? Тебе-то уже взрослые достались, а Себастьян хочет маленького совсем. Не сейчас, сейчас у нас денег нет, нет, есть,— Барнс понял, что путается в мыслях. — Короче, он сказал, что не сейчас. Тем более, я надеюсь, что у меня будет учеба, какие дети…   
— Кстати, что у тебя с деньгами? — встревоженно спросил Стив.   
— Да нормально все у меня с деньгами, — удивился Барнс. — Хватает на все хотелки, кормить твоего тезку, который тот ещё проглот, и есть, что отложить. Я нормально зарабатываю, даже на дизайнерские шмотки хватает. Я не сижу на шее у принцессы. А что?  
— А у Себастьяна? Насчет того, что сначала учеба, а потом дети, ты прав, конечно.   
Они вышли из покосившихся ворот во двор, никогда не закрывавшихся, и пошли по странно безлюдной улице.   
— У него с баблом все в порядке, он явно больше меня зарабатывает. Я стараюсь не париться по этому поводу, пока точно знаю, что смогу, если будет надо, оплатить наши хотелки в одно лицо, — легко ответил Барнс, оглядывая знакомо незнакомую улицу, совершенно пустую, какую-то нереальную. — Ты нашел могилы моих родителей?  
Барнс спросил легко, словно его это особо не интересовало, но на самом деле весь подобрался, как охотничий пёс.  
— Да. Они похоронены в Гринвуде, — ответил Стив. — Я отнес им цветов, как ты просил. Папа умер в пятьдесят шестом, инсульт. Мама — в шестьдесят третьем, от рака.   
— Спасибо, — кивнул Барнс. — Для них я умер героем. Интересно, отец бы меня проклял, узнав, что я заключил брак с мужиком? Тогда о таком даже не думали…  
Барнс оглянулся, разглядывая улицу, по которой они шли, вспоминая девушек, хорошеньких и не очень, которые тоже жили тут до войны.  
— Ты веришь в судьбу, предназначение? — вдруг спросил он.  
— Да, — уверенно сказал Стив. — Иначе во всем этом просто нет смысла. Но знаешь, мне Наташа рассказала один очень глубокий русский анекдот про смысл жизни.   
— Не рассказывай, уверен, на русском он звучит забавнее, чем в переводе, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Просто хочется верить, что мы нашли своих людей, которых дождались. А я ещё и в другом мире.  
— Да, — согласился Стив. — Хочется верить. Знаешь, Конни — она родом с Кубы, а ее родители очень верующие, и она обо мне знала только то, что было в учебниках истории. Но… это и к лучшему, наверное?  
— А я живу с человеком, для которого был вообще выдумкой, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Он сначала подумал, что я поклонник-косплеер, потом, что я его глюк.  
Барнс с долей нежности вспоминал, как только появился в квартире у Себастьяна. Как доказывал, что он — это он.   
— Знаешь, я иногда боюсь, что принцесса устанет от моей любви, — вдруг сказал он. — Устанет и прогонит меня.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — с тревогой спросил Стив.   
— Не знаю. Себастьян меня любит… Просто… Мне иногда кажется, что мое чувство больше похоже на помешательство, я боюсь его задушить своей любовью, — Барнс забрался пальцами в волосы. Он и сам не знал, откуда у него вдруг появились такие мысли, ведь Себастьян любил его, собирался завести с ним ребенка, а это явно большие планы на совместную жизнь. — Ведь слишком много — это тоже плохо, да?  
— Да, пожалуй, — задумчиво согласился Стив. — Но, может, ты… я не знаю… будешь удерживать себя?  
Барнс вздохнул. Он все прекрасно понимал, он и так был очень сдержан, не пытался запереть Себастьяна дома, чтобы на него никто не смотрел, чтобы он был только его, а иногда хотелось, но он понимал всю нелепость подобного подхода. И вред.   
— Понимаешь, Стив, я и так… Ну, я все ему разрешаю, все-все, что хочет, — начал Барнс, пытаясь объяснить, что он лишь хочет еще сильнее окружить Себастьяна своим вниманием, не делает этого. — Я стараюсь не давить на него, даже на метро ездить разрешил. Я понимаю, что нельзя душить человека свои вниманием и паранойей. Но если с моей принцессой что-нибудь случится, я найду всех причастных и ноги вырву, а виноватым головы пооткручиваю, — закончил он с таким холодным спокойствием, что было ясно — пооткручивает, и убеждать его в том, что в цивилизованном обществе так не делается, бесполезно.   
— Знаешь, — Стив был серьезен, — я надеюсь, что с Себастьяном больше ничего не случится. Что стало с теми девушками, которые на него нападали?  
— Обе отсидели свое, одна уехала, вторая сейчас в дурдоме, — ответил Барнс. Он следил за этими психопатками, ему было важно, чтобы они случайно не добрались до Себастьяна вновь. — А что? Тебя смущает то, что обе они еще живы? Ну так я не особо кровожадный. Но вообще, да, их следовало бы убить, чтобы точно обезопасить Себастьяна от их внимания.   
— Ну, судя по тому, что они живы, ты не так кровожаден, как о себе думаешь, — улыбнулся Стив. — Смотри-ка, та булочная, где нам по пятницам отдавали черствые булочки.   
— Ага, помню. Было же время… Никаких забот. И кто тогда из нас даже предполагал, что ты станешь героем, про которого даже в учебниках истории написано, — Барнс хлопнул Стива по плечу. — Тогда я только и думал о том, чтобы ты не загнулся раньше времени. Проще было, согласись? Зато сейчас интереснее.   
— Сейчас мне нравится больше, — согласился Стив.   
И растаял.


	48. Chapter 48

Барнс проснулся, рывком выныривая из сна. Покрутил головой, почему-то опасаясь, что он один, но Себастьян спал рядом, и Барнс успокоился, выдохнул и снова устроил голову на той части подушки, на которой не лежало шерстяное чудовище.   
Подарок для любимого мужа лежал в тумбочке, крохотное пирожное — в холодильнике, а сам любимый муж лежал рядом, теплый и спящий. Барнс перевернулся, обнимая Себастьяна, подгребая его под себя, совершенно не боясь разбудить. Сегодня они планировали провести весь день вдвоем, а как именно, было совершенно не важно, главное — вместе.   
Зарывшись носом Себастьяну в макушку, Барнс вдыхал его запах, такой родной и знакомый, и думал о том, что наговорил Стиву. О том, что боится своей любовью задушить Себастьяна, о том, что он жуткая мстительная тварь, обо всем. Барнс даже подумал, что проще будет спросить у Себастьяна, не устал ли он от столь пристального внимания собственного мужа. Но не сегодня.   
— Доброе утро, котик! — улыбнулся Себастьян и поцеловал Баки в подбородок. — Отпустишь меня отлить?  
— Отпущу, — согласился Барнс, выпуская Себастьяна из своей хватки, тут же перекатываясь, чтобы достать подарок и положить на подушку. Небольшая бархатная темно-синяя коробочка с подвеской легла на полосатую ткань наволочки. Барнс посмотрел — вроде заметно, потому что белье тоже было синим.   
Себастьян вернулся свежим и чисто выбритым. Он подошел к кровати, раскинул руки и прыгнул на Баки — только жетоны звякнули.   
Барнс сжал Себастьяна в объятиях, целуя, а потом дотянулся до коробочки и сунул ее ему под нос.  
— Это тебе. С годовщиной, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Спасибо, — Себастьян, ухватив коробочку, скатился на кровать. — Твой подарок будет позже.   
Странная узорчатая подвеска Себастьяна озадачила.   
— Это… В этом есть какой-то смысл или это просто так?  
— Ну, я могу рассказать тебе, какой в этом смысл, или ты можешь попробовать посмотреть еще минут десять, и, может быть, поймешь. Мне когда эскиз показали, я минут пять втыкал, прежде чем понял, что к чему, но я знал, что искать, потому что знал, что я заказывал, — улыбнулся. Барнс. — Или сразу рассказать?  
— Расскажи сразу, — попросил Себастьян.   
— Смотри, — Барнс взял в руки подвеску и обвел на ней пальцем изогнутую линию. — S, — обвел вторую, — S — Себастьян Стэн. Баки Барнс, — обвел он две буквы B. — И сегодняшнее число. Без года. Я хотел, чтобы у тебя был символ, а носить его, или нет, решать тебе.   
Себастьян провел пальцами по сложному вензелю.  
— День ее, — сказал он. — День жетоны.   
— Принцесса, я бы тебе что-нибудь более дельное дарил, если бы знал, что ты хочешь, — признался Барнс. — У нас не так много дат для подарков.   
Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в плечо, погладив по животу.   
— Пойду умоюсь. Давай съездим на пляж? — и добавил уже из ванной. — На тот, где никого нет.   
— Давай, — согласился Себастьян. — Но зверье с собой.   
Барнс вернулся минут через десять, даже успевший принять душ.   
— Хорошо, зверье с собой. Сам будешь со Стивом воевать, если что, — рассмеялся он. — Что ты хочешь на завтрак? Только сначала причеши меня.   
Барнс уселся на кровать, начиная расплетать свою толстенную, с запястье Себастьяна, длиннющую косу, изрядно за ночь потрепанную Стивом.   
Что только не творили стилисты у него на голове на съемках! Иногда Барнсу казалось, что ему предлагают работу только из-за его волос, иногда — только из-за мужа, а иногда он даже был уверен, что это он сам такой охуенный.   
— У меня через неделю съемки на Аляске. В Гейтс оф Арктик. Я фотки смотрел, там очень красиво, — Барнс выдал Себастьяну гребень, которым обычно чесался. — Это дня четыре, наверное. Хочешь потом приехать и недельку пожить в палатке? Или такой экстремальный отдых не для тебя, а мне хватит и четырех ночей, чтобы наесться морошки и насмотреться на полярный день?  
— Нет, котик, — рассмеялся Себастьян, расчесывая Баки, — палатка и мошка точно не для меня. Да и морошке вроде еще рано.   
— А если я там задержусь дня на три, палатка, мошка, рыба из ледяной речки руками… — Барнс аж облизнулся перспективе. — Ты не будешь против? Или у тебя есть планы?  
— Отдыхай, котик, — Себастьян неторопливо проводил расческой по волосам. — Сейчас расчешу тебя и получишь подарок.   
— Ты правда не против? — Барнс аж обернулся, не давая себя нормально расчесать, а волосы у него отросли до задницы. — Просто, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я без надобности оставался вдали от тебя… И ты так и не сказал, что ты хочешь на завтрак.   
Барнс хотел провести время на Аляске, особенно в период полярного дня, хотел пожить в палатке, подышать этим своеобразным северным воздухом. Он скучал по северу, несмотря на то, что проводил там время не он, а Зимний Солдат. Солдату там нравилось. И Барнс понимал, что ему там тоже нравилось. Вернее, понравится. И понимал, что такое приключение явно не для Себастьяна, хотя на необитаемый остров тот поехал.   
— Совершенно не против, — Себастьян поцеловал его в щеку и развернул обратно, чтобы закончить с волосами. — Салат с креветками и авокадо я хочу на завтрак. И каких-нибудь овощей.   
— Хорошо, сделаю. А потом мы прихватим что-нибудь с собой и поедем на пляж, чтобы приехать вечером и заказать ужин в ресторане, потому что готовить я не захочу, — выдал план действий Барнс. — Идет?  
— Идет. Заплести тебе косу или соберешь в хвост?  
— Заплести, — подтвердил Барнс. Ему нравилось, когда Себастьян возился с его волосами, по коже от этого пробегали мурашки предвкушения чего-то. Но условного рефлекса “причесали — будет секс” у него не было. — Только плети потуже, я ее все равно под “краба” засуну. Или тебе русалку показать на пляже?  
— Котик, тебе французскую или обычную?  
Себастьян сам себе поражался: он никогда не отращивал волосы, никогда не планировал стать куафером, но сейчас, женившись, научился плести три вида кос. Пригодится, если родится девочка.   
Барнс, имея волосы, и длине, и густоте, и здоровью которых позавидовала бы не только любая женщина, а вообще любой человек, умел делать всего три прически, помимо того, чтобы никак не собирать волосы: коса обычная, хвост и волосы под огромную заколку-краб. На этом его скромные умения заканчивались. Он пробовал плести французскую косу, но если на ком-то ещё получалось, то на себе Барнс ее заплести не мог, словно руки не из того места росли. Не создан был Зимний Солдат для плетения кос.  
— Заплети французскую, пожалуйста, — попросил Барнс. — Буду весь красивый.  
Себастьян поцеловал его в темя и принялся плести французскую косу.   
— Когда придут результаты по тестам из университета? — спросил он.   
— Не знаю, вот-вот должны. Надо почту проверить, — с каждым словом Барнс млел, все больше растягивая гласные, плечи расслабились и немного поникли, и весь он растекся, словно кисель. — Принцесса, а если мы позавтракаем на десять минут позже? Или на пятнадцать? Мы же никуда не торопимся?   
Барнс хотел извернулся, чтобы поцеловать Себастьяна, обнять, прижать к себе, а потом трахнуть. Или отсосать. Или самому запрыгнуть на его член. Или… всё “или” включало в себя разные комбинации первых трёх вариантов.  
— Мы совершенно никуда не торопимся, — Себастьян нацепил резинку на кончик косы. — И пятнадцать минут у нас есть. Но не больше, котик, а то мы встанем в пробки.   
Барнс взвился, резко развернулся, толкая Себастьяна на кровать, и потянул с него белье, припадая к вожделенному члену. Сам он, как вышел из душа, так пока ничего и не надел, и по его уверенно стоящему члену было понятно, чего именно он сейчас хочет. А хотел Барнс сейчас, быстро и без растяжки, о чем и мурлыкнул на ухо Себастьяну, потираясь об него всем телом.  
— Эй, меня нельзя без растяжки, — Себастьян выгнулся, чтобы дотянуться до смазки. — Котик, не так резво, ты мне все мозги высосешь.   
— Не я тебя, — сбивчиво сообщил Барнс отрываясь от члена и отбирая у Себастьяна смазку. — Ты — меня.  
Барнс устроился на бедрах Себастьяна, потираясь о его член. Он тяжело, медленно дышал, сердце частило, а желание жгло, сводя с ума. Барнс даже не представлял, как вечерами спокойно засыпал рядом без секса, хотя такое бывало редко.   
И вот сейчас, несмотря на вчерашние постельные игрища, он безумно хотел своего мужа, хотел почувствовать его член в себе, ощутить вновь эту приятную заполненность. Барнсу вообще нравилось отдаваться Себастьяну. Нравилось гнуться в его руках, чувствовать власть, которую тот имел на ним.   
Барнс вылил смазки себе на пальцы и, заведя руку за спину, протолкнул в себя сразу два. Посмотрел на Себастьяна пьяно, шало, облизнул яркие губы и длинно выдохнул. И заменил пальцы членом, плавно, прогнувшись в спине, насадился на него и снова выдохнул, опустившись до конца, и замерев.   
— Принцесса… — еле слышно прошептал Барнс, положив ладони Себастьяна себе на задницу, и медленно двинулся, предлагая мужу задавать темп.   
Себастьян сжал его зад, вминая пальцы в упругую плоть, и толкнулся вверх, в тугое, тесное, горячее, плотно обхватывающе. Он обожал секс — секс с Баки.   
Барнс потерялся в ощущениях, сжимаясь на члене, двигаясь все быстрее, уперевшись руками в грудь Себастьяна, прогибался в спине, чувствуя его руки на своей заднице, понимая, что надолго его не хватит. Желание зашкаливало, не давая связно мыслить, единственное, что не отключалось никогда — стремление доставить Себастьяну максимум удовольствия.   
Хотелось всего сразу: чувствовать руки Себастьяна на своей заднице, прижаться к нему всем телом, подрочить, и чтобы это не заканчивалось. Это восхождение на пик наслаждения, когда дальше только пропасть.   
Себастьян гладил растянутые вокруг его члена мышцы входа, а другой рукой с силой сжал член Баки — твердый, горячий, сочащийся предъэякулятом.   
— Давай, котик, — улыбнулся он. — Давай, мой хороший, я уже совсем близко...  
— Говори… — простонал Барнс, понимая, что еще пара слов, и он рухнет за грань.   
— Обожаю ебать твою задницу, — выдохнул Себастьян. — Ебал бы не вынимая.  
— Господи… — Барнс запрокинул голову и застонал, накрываемый ощущениями, всеми сразу. Все чувства обострились до предела, он чувствовал Себастьяна каждой клеточкой своего тела, его голос забирался куда-то внутрь, словно вибрируя там. — Принцесса, я…   
— Давай, котик! — простонал Себастьян, чувствуя, что еще совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и он… — Кончи для меня, Баки.   
Не повиноваться подобному было выше его сил, особенно когда все его существо орало о наслаждении. Барнс закричал, кончая, чувствуя, как тело сводит сладкая судорога оргазма, как все внутри замирает, застывает на какую-то долю секунды, чтобы, как в затяжном прыжке перед рывком парашюта, замереть, а потом рвануть вверх и плавно опуститься вниз.   
Барнс упал на Себастьяна, вжимаясь в него всем вибрирующим телом, наслаждаясь ощущением члена внутри себя, не желая с него сниматься.   
— Хочу вечером с игрушкой… тебя трахнуть… — еле выговорил Барнс свои желания на вечер и ночь.   
— Значит, так и сделаем, — выдохнул Себастьян, гладя Баки по влажной спине. — Так и сделаем.   
— А сейчас душ, завтрак и пляж, — напомнил Барнс. — Или ну его, пляж, еще потрахаемся?  
— Нет уж. Пляж так пляж. И надо Кайла вывести перед поездкой, — Себастьян начал выкарабкиваться из-под Баки. — Давай, котик. Я тебе еще подарок не вручил.   
— Тогда дуй в душ и гулять с Кайлом, — предложил Барнс, скатываясь с Себастьяна, чувствуя, как из растраханной задницы вытекает сперма, — а я готовлю завтрак и кормлю свое чудовище. И собираюсь, и собираю жратву с собой. Как тебе план, мой дражайший супруг?  
— Отличный план! — Себастьян звонко шлепнул Баки по заднице. — Так и сделаем, котик!

 

Вернувшись с прогулки, Себастьян положил перед Баки коробку из узорчатого темного дерева.   
— С годовщиной, — торжественно сказал он.   
Барнс сидел, разбирал почту, когда Себастьян поставил перед ним коробку, и он отложил письма, так и не досмотрев их до конца.   
— Что там? — спросил Барнс, не спеша открывать коробку. Он обсмотрел ее со всех сторон, взвесил в руках и даже легонько потряс, прислушиваясь к звукам внутри.   
Коробка молчала. Себастьян смотрел на Баки с улыбкой.   
— Открой и узнаешь.   
Барнс, недоверчиво глядя на Себастьяна распахнул коробку, но не спешил заглядывать внутрь, хотя краем глаза уже увидел, что там лежит. Улыбнулся ему и опустил глаза, чтобы рассмотреть подарок.   
В углублении на темном бархате лежал большой охотничий нож с характерным, узнаваемым рисунком на стали клинка. Булат.   
На какое-то время Баки Барнс провалился в иное измерение. Он взял нож, тронул пальцем лезвие, а потом долго так и эдак вертел его в руках, проверяя все, что только можно проверить, а завершил это представление тем, что поставил нож кончиком на подушечку указательного пальца и посмотрел на Себастьяна.   
— Спасибо, принцесса. Мне очень нравится, — улыбнулся он, так и держа нож на пальце. Тот стоял, как приклеенный.   
— Я рад, что угадал с подарком, — сказал Себастьян. — Теперь завтрак — и на пляж.   
— Иди, я сейчас, почту досмотрю, — предложил Барнс, укладывая нож обратно в коробку. Закрыл, погладил теплое дерево и снова взялся за письма, быстро просматривая, что пришло. В отличии от Себастьяна, у которого была ассистентка, свою почту Барнс разбирал сам. Ответ из университета он чуть не пропустил среди каких-то неважных писем, но выцепил взглядом в последний момент, бросил все остальное и пошел с письмом к Себастьяну.   
— Открой, пожалуйста, и скажи, что там, — попросил он. — Я знаю, что это глупо, и если меня не приняли, то я ничего не теряю, но все равно волнуюсь.   
Себастьян быстро вскрыл конверт и пробежался взглядом по письму.  
— Приняли тебя, — сказал он. — Ты теперь студент. Занятия начинаются с Дня труда. — Он посмотрел на Баки. — Ну что, котик, поздравляю! Вот тебе и подарок от мироздания!  
— Вот кем я еще не был, так это студентом, — облегченно рассмеялся Барнс, залезая в холодильник и доставая оттуда крохотное пирожное для Себастьяна и несколько побольше для себя. — Держи, это тебе. Сказали, самое низкокалорийное, какое только возможно, но вкусное. Надо будет учебники вернуть.   
На глянцевой поверхности пирожного было что-то похожее на млечный путь и водопад одновременно, смотря как повернуть.   
— Спасибо, — Себастьян залюбовался пирожным. — Заодно и к маме съездим. А тебе Томас как репетитор понадобился, или ты все сам?  
— Сам, я быстро разобрался. Правила — это правила, их я запомнил легко, — несколько смущенно ответил Барнс, потому что он действительно просто прочел учебники, практически выучив их наизусть. — Эссе… Ну, я много читаю, и фиков тоже, знаю, как не надо писать. В общем, обучаемость Зимнего Солдата колоссальна и очень помогает. А вообще, я прочел несколько статей про вступительное эссе, они помогли. Интереснее всего было с историей. Знаешь, читаешь, и вроде похоже, а разное. Про Стива нет, а в моем мире есть про Стива в учебнике мировой истории, представляешь? А холодную войну я вообще знаю с совершенно другой стороны, потому что ни хуя она холодной не была, просто нападения были точечными и хорошо скрытыми. Я был хорош.   
Барнс аккуратно ел и говорил одновременно, умудряясь делать это не с набитым ртом.   
— Про меня в моем мире тоже в учебнике есть. Я читал, когда жил в Бухаресте, случайно попалось. И фотка в учебнике была красивая, я там весь такой… — Барнс покрутил рукой с вилкой, пытаясь передать, какой он там, но не нашел подходящих слов, — другой совсем. Молодой и глупый. И целый стенд в музее. Похоже, мне по жизни повезло быть известным только потому, что я рядом с известным человеком.   
— Судьба твоя такая, — Себастьян съел салат и теперь маленькими кусочками ел пирожное, смакуя. — И здесь тоже. Там ты был друг, здесь муж. Глядишь, тебя еще в кино позовут куда-нибудь.   
— Еще чего не хватало, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Предел моих мечтаний — военная кинохроника. А фотографироваться мне нравится. Когда фотографы вменяемые. Некоторых убить просто хочется. Кстати, на Аляску фотограф нормальный летит, у него какой-то зубодробительный псевдоним, нашел, как выебнуться. А вот другие модели. Мужика я не знаю, но он такой брутальный, что мне не по себе, вдруг он меня затмит. А девчонка, Мари, мы с ней сталкивались, она считает себя звездой, а мы, простые смертные, лишь прах под ее ногами. А меня она вообще ненавидит, потому что я вроде как только благодаря тебе в этом деле задержался. Но мне кажется, ее бесит сам факт, что я твой муж.   
— Люди странные, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — На меня тоже до сих пор косятся, что я в рекламу пришел из кино, а не из модельного агентства, дескать, в агентстве меня бы забраковали. Всегда найдется кто-то, кто тобой недоволен, так что стоит ли обращать на это внимание?  
— Я бы не обращал, но она пытается против меня окружающих настраивать. Я, конечно, обаяшка, каких поискать, — Барнс криво усмехнулся. — Короче, она меня тоже бесит. Может меня кто-то бесить? Может, мне ей кислотой в лицо плеснуть, а?   
— Кислотой в лицо — это криминал. Лучше сделай растерянный вид и говори всем и каждому, что она к тебе на хуй запрыгнуть пыталась, да не смогла. Такое фиг опровергнешь.   
— А такое можно говорить? Потому что она пыталась, а потом, когда не смогла, началась вся эта херня, — Барнс хоть и понимал, что говорить можно что угодно про кого угодно, но все таки еще старомодно считал, что честь дамы надо сохранить чуть ли не любой ценой. Но сейчас начинал понимать, что надо отплатить Мари той же монетой. — Почему-то некоторые девушки, когда узнают, что я замужем за мужиком, начинают только активнее клеиться. Это что, спорт такой, что ли? Трахни гея, докажи всем, что он и по бабам не прочь? Меня ведь не женщины не интересуют, а на мужиков не засматриваюсь, я, кроме тебя, никого не хочу.   
Себастьян польщенно улыбнулся.   
— Ну да, такой спорт, ко мне тоже липнут. У нас равноправие полов, котик, поэтому обвинения в харрасменте работают в обе стороны. Пользуйся.   
— Столкнуть с лестницы и обеспечить перелом чего-нибудь жизненно важного гораздо проще и эффективнее, — пожал плечами Барнс, словно он говорил не о членовредительстве, а о том, как лучше чай заваривать. — Более того, я это делаю профессионально, не оставляя никаких следов. Даже жертва не знает, что ей помогли. Или ты в меня не веришь?  
Барнс понимал, что Себастьяну банально не нравится подобное видение мира, где все решалось силой или устранением неугодного, но ему так было проще. Конечно, если бы он скидывал с лестницы всех своих обидчиков, то даже идиот бы начал подозревать и видеть закономерности, но он действовал аккуратно, действительно вредя только тем, кто пытался откровенно оскорблять или угрожать не ему лично, а Себастьяну. Вот тут глаза застила слепая ярость, а в голове сразу же возникали планы страшной мести. Но об этом он Себастьяну говорить, естественно, не собирался. Пусть думает, что Барнс просто любит поговорить на тему того, как бы он кого спустил с лестницы.   
Он еще собирался добраться до Томлинсона, но сначала тот должен был выплатить им все до цента, а уже потом получить свой перелом позвоночника, чтобы провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в инвалидной коляске. Барнс считал это достойной местью за то, что тот собирался сделать.   
— У тебя отчетливо криминальное мышление, — Себастьян покачал головой. — Но я еще не оставил надежды научить тебя делать гадости в рамках закона, котик. Раз уж без них тебе никак.   
— Надо будет поговорить с Альей на тему рамок закона, почитать эти самые законы, может, у меня расширится фантазия, и я буду действовать максимально жестко в рамках закона, — предложил Барнс. — Но сломать что-нибудь эффективнее. Эффективнее вообще убивать, но ты говоришь, что убивать — плохо. А я прислушиваюсь к тебе, принцесса. Но изжить суперсолдатскую удаль и смекалку нелегко, даже в условиях абсолютно мирной жизни.   
— Профдеформация, понимаю, — кивнул Себастьян. — И ценю отсутствие растяжек и арсенала в нашей квартире. — Он встал, чтобы убрать посуду. — Не пора ли нам ехать?  
— Да, конечно, поехали, — тут же подорвался Барнс, помогая убирать посуду. — Я все собрал, только Стива поймать осталось. Стиви! Тварь мохнатая, иди сюда, мы гулять едем! Кис-кис-кис…  
Барнс пошел отлавливать где-то в квартире кота, который, надо сказать, гулять любил и даже не убегал от хозяев, если его отпустить, но больше предпочитал ездить на своем хозяине, глядя на мир королем.   
— Нашел тебя, — обрадовался Барнс, аккуратно снимая Стива с верхотуры кошачьего игрового комплекса, надел шлейку и посадил себе на плечи.   
Кот тут же распластался по плечам, удобно устраиваясь, а Барнс радовался, что он не длинношерстный, иначе бы шерсть была вообще везде.   
Они выехали из города, не попав ни в одну пробку, потому что Барнс знал такие дороги, которые ни один навигатор не подскажет, и выехали на трассу, которая вела на вожделенный пустынный пляж, где можно было побыть только вдвоем.


	49. Chapter 49

В той части Аляски, в которую Барнс и съемочная группа решили поехать, в это время года солнце не садилось вообще, живописно прокатываясь ночью над линией горизонта. Странно, но даже бытность его Зимним Солдатом не отвратила его от Севера, не убила странное чувство, которое вызывали карликовые березки, голые сопки и прозрачные леса. Впоследствии это чувство даже получило название — любовь. Барнс любил Север, и эта поездка на Аляску его очень радовала, потому что если на русском севере он где только ни побывал, то вот на Аляске еще не был.   
Перед поездкой он договорился с Себастьяном, что останется после съемок еще на четыре дня, чтобы погулять по заказнику Гейтс оф Арктик, искупаться в ледяной даже летом воде, половить рыбу и вообще насладиться полярным днем и красотами самого северного штата.   
Конечно, расставаться больше, чем на неделю, не хотелось, но Себастьяна ехать на Аляску отказался, а Барнса отпустил, и тот решил поддаться желанию и побыть где-то в одиночестве.   
Барнс даже подумал, что это будет правильно, это даст им возможность отдохнуть друг от друга не в условиях работы, когда скорее хочется быть рядом, чтобы скинуть с себя напряжение дня, а вот так вот, для Барнса, действительно просто отдохнуть. Хотя он уже скучал, а они расстались с Себастьяном всего двенадцать часов назад. Барнс скучал по нему, по коту, даже по Кайлу, в общем, по дому. И уже предвкушал возвращение.   
Коллега по съемкам, брутальный мужик в татуировках по имени Джозеф, оказался приятным собеседником, увлекающимся холодным оружием, и они с Барнсом проговорили весь перелет до Фэрбенкса, обсуждая качества того или иного ножа. Несчастная Мари была забыта, а она явно пыталась флиртовать с Джозефом, который предложил Барнсу называть его просто Джо.   
Фотограф Кристиан был занят своими объективами больше, чем остальными членами съемочной группы, девочка-стилист, совсем молодая, обещала заплести Барнсу какую-то очень хитрую косу. В общем, долетели нормально.   
“Я в Фэрбенксе, — написал Барнс Себастьяну, хотя предполагал, что тот может спать, в Нью-Йорке была уже полночь. — Тут светло и уныло без тебя. Часа через полтора будем в конечной точке. Колдфут. Я напишу, как долетим. Люблю тебя”.

 

“И я тебя люблю”, — ответил Себастьян, засыпая, уверенный, что с утра в его телефоне будет ворох непрочитанных смсок от Баки.   
Но утром ни одной смски не было.   
Себастьян озадачился. Связь должна была быть, а телефон у Баки был совершенно неубиваемый — пережил аварию, купание в Атлантике и бросок в стену без малейших последствий. Баки вообще любил брутальную неубиваемую технику. Тоненькие легонькие эппловские гаджеты Себастьяна рядом с ней вообще не смотрелись.   
Себастьян позавтракал и выгулял Кайла, сходил на тренировку. Подурачился с Уиллом, сняв еще одно смешное видео в тренажерке. Пришел домой и сел его монтировать. Долго подбирал музыку, резал видеофайлы, отдельно откладывая неудачные дубли.   
От Баки не было ни словечка.   
К обеду Себастьян забеспокоился. В общенациональных новостях об Аляске не было ни слова. В новостях Колдфута тоже тишина. Себастьян полез в новости Фэрбэнкса, и то, что он там прочитал, заставило его покрыться холодным потом.  
“Частный самолет со съемочной группой из Нью-Йорка на борту исчез с радаров. Местонахождение неизвестно. Начата спасательная операция”.   
— Камилла! — позвал Себастьян, чувствуя, что голос дрожит. — Камилла!  
— Себ, что такое? — Камилла, которая работала тут же, в кабинете, повернула голову.   
— Баки пропал!  
— Он же на Аляску улетел? — спросила Камилла.  
— Их самолет пропал. Я не знаю… ты можешь… Ты можешь найти всю информацию, какая есть?  
Камилла подошла к нему и погладила по плечу.  
— Успокойся. Я буду искать. Сделать тебе ромашкового чаю?  
— Да. Да, пожалуйста.  
Себастьян посмотрел на свои руки. Они дрожали. 

 

Барнс не знал, сколько он уже пробежал, по прямой от места крушения самолета было чуть больше девяноста миль. Но прямой дороги не было, были обходные пути через гористую местность, и приходилось постоянно тормозить, чтобы правильно выбрать дорогу, не забраться линий раз в гору, не дать ненужного крюка. Топографическая карта, конечно, помогала, и хорошо, но все равно слишком медленно. Он бы мог быстрее, но это было бы совсем нереально. Барнс начинал тихо ненавидеть Аляску, а все так хорошо начиналось. 

 

Они вылетели из Фэрбенкса по графику на небольшом десятиместном самолете, и Барнс уткнулся в ноут, потому что ему пришел очередной перевод. Мари охмуряла Джо, пытавшегося читать журнал про холодное оружие, для которого снимался в прошлом месяце. Ирэн, стилистка, заплетала Барнса, который вообще любил, когда его расчесывали, и все было хорошо, пока ноут Барнса не вырубился через сорок минут полета. Решив разобраться с этим позже, Барнс просто закрыл его и глянул в иллюминатор. Они снижались. Барнс оглядел всех, но оказалось, как ни странно, что в девайс сейчас уткнут был только он, поэтому он достал телефон — неубиваемый, для экстремалов. Но и тот показывал черный экран.   
Барнс видел, что только он один сейчас заметил, что что-то не так, и судорожно пытался сообразить, что происходит, сопоставляя факты. Все казалось довольно просто: посадка в глуши, потому что выбило электронику. А что ее выбило у самолета, в этом Барнс был уверен, потому что движок работал, но они все равно садились. На глазок. Без полосы. Просто в никуда. Скорее всего, без связи.   
Барнс уставился в иллюминатор, чтобы понять, где они летят. Ему нужна была хоть какая-нибудь привязка к местности. Но внизу расстилалась зеленая гладь да немыслимо извивались две реки, Юкон и какой-то его приток, Барнс не запомнил названия.   
— Говорит капитан, — раздалось в салоне. — Пристегните ремни, мы производим экстренную посадку.   
Сели они, на взгляд Барнса, очень неплохо, без просчитанной глиссады, без приборов, на глазок. На исключительно неровную местность. То, что они рухнули брюхом и проехались еще с сотню ярдов, это ничего. Они хорошо приземлились. Без жертв. Вроде бы.   
Как только самолет наконец-то полностью остановился, Барнс соскочил со своего места, потому что Мари перестала кричать вообще, а Ирэн замерла, как кролик перед удавом, шепча молитву.   
Барнс был собран и спокоен, на периферии была мысль о том, что Себастьян будет волноваться, когда узнает, но сейчас было множество более насущных проблем, а порефлексирует он на эту тему позже. Барнс уже хотел постучать в кабину пилотов, когда капитан вышел сам.   
Оглядевшись, Барнс понял, что реально очухавшихся их тут только двое: он и капитан, поэтому, пока не начался галдеж, он схватил капитана и затолкал его обратно в кабину пилота, где приходил в себя второй пилот.   
— Что вы… — возмутился капитан, когда Барнс не особо аккуратно усадил его в пилотское кресло.   
— Я бывший военный, — быстро заговорил Барнс, — специалист широкого спектра. Мы сели, потому что вырубило электронику?  
Капитан только кивнул, а Барнс проверил пульс у второго пилота, так, на всякий случай.   
— Соберитесь, с народом потом поговорить успеете. Сколько мы не долетели? — быстро спрашивал Барнс.   
— Не знаю, — мотнул головой капитан. — Миль девяносто, наверное.   
— Вы успели подать сигнал SOS? Кто-то имеет представление, где мы? — продолжал практически допрашивать Барнс.   
— Нет, хватятся только завтра, утром или чуть позже, — махнул рукой капитан.   
Почему их хватятся так поздно, Барнс даже знать не хотел, считая это просто местным распиздяйством.   
— Да и то, район поиска слишком большой, а техники мало, — продолжил капитан.   
— Хорошо, у меня есть карта и снаряжение, если выйду сейчас, то буду в Колдфуте раньше, чем они отчаются нас найти, — предложил Барнс.   
— Но я не могу вас отпустить, — изумился капитан, — я отвечаю за всех пассажиров…   
— Даже если я буду добираться двое суток, судя по вашим словам, вас найдут на двое суток раньше, зная точное место крушения, — выдал предположение Барнс.   
— Пожалуй, но как вы?..  
— У меня была хорошая подготовка. Карта у меня есть. А теперь идите и успокаивайте остальных, пока я буду собираться, — и Барнс вышел.   
Он уже все решил и не собирался ждать у моря погоды, потому что никто не представлял, где они, никто сейчас даже не знал, что они пропали, упали и теперь нуждаются в помощи.   
Пока капитан объяснял, что случилось, почему по салону летал багаж, а их самих трясло, как кости в стаканчике, Барнс перебирал рюкзак, выкидывая оттуда спальник, палатку, КЛМНшку, сухпай и еще всякое по мелочи. По сути, ему нужна с собой только сменная одежда на случай дождя, вода и пачка сухпая.   
За ним наблюдали, пока он менял модные джинсы и кеды на тактические штаны и ботинки, пока снова паковал рюкзак, пока пристегивал набедренные ножны со здоровенным ножом и наручные с небольшим.   
— Джеймс, что ты делаешь? — очнулся первым Джо. — Ты собираешься пойти пешком? Ты же не знаешь, куда.   
— Куда, мы сейчас определимся с капитаном, — ответил Барнс. — Сразу говорю, со мной никто не пойдет. У вас нет ни подготовки, ни снаряжения. У меня есть. Мне нужно пройти всего-то девяносто миль. Так что отставить панику, вода и еда у вас есть. Спальник мой по очереди попользуете, палатку вон поставьте, если совсем скучно будет.   
— Какая подготовка, ты же простой переводчик? — взвилась Мари.  
— Военная, — коротко ответил Барнс и достал карту, позвав капитана. — Судя по всему, мы где-то здесь, я видел, когда мы снижались, вот это слияние рек.  
Барнс указал на карте место, которое, как он предполагал, видел с борта.   
— Да, мы примерно здесь, — ткнул в карту капитан. — Где-то тут прошла магнитная аномалия, которая вырубила нам все.   
— Мы сильно отклонились от курса? — спросил Барнс.   
— Да прилично, — вздохнул капитан. Он был уже немолод и, похоже, воспринимал ситуацию философски. — Ладно, парень, вижу, тебя не остановить. Карта у тебя хорошая, ориентироваться, похоже, умеешь. С Богом.   
Барнс вышиб ногой дверь салона, спрыгнул на землю и сразу побежал трусцой, стараясь как можно быстрее скрыться из виду, чтобы припустить во весь опор. Он прикинул, что обычному человеку пешком без остановки понадобятся сутки. Люди иногда совершают невозможное, поэтому он должен был уложиться в эти сутки.   
Чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше Барнс старался думать о Себастьяне, потому что сердце гнало вперед и вперед, на пределе возможностей. И Барнс бежал, не обращая внимания на виды, на висящее над горизонтом солнце, вперед и вперед, периодически сверяясь с картой, чтобы быть уверенным, что бежит правильно.   
Для суперсолдата девяносто миль по пересеченной местности без отдыха — стандартный марш-бросок. Русские его в полной выкладке гоняли, а сейчас он бежал налегке. Но вот для живого человека, человека чувствующего, эти часы, в которые его любимый не знает, что с ним, были просто убийственны.   
Спустя двадцать два часа, потому что раньше для человека было даже теоретически невозможно, он вышел на окраину Колдфута и включил свой телефон. Как ни странно, тот заработал. И первое, что сделал Барнс, это отправил Себастьяну сообщение.   
“Я люблю тебя, принцесса!”  
А потом пошел в отделение полиции, рассказывать, что к чему. 

 

Когда от Баки пришла смска, у Себастьяна голова закружилась от облегчения. Он немедленно набрал номер.   
— Да, мой хороший, — тут же ответил на звонок Барнс, топая по улице. Он уже сейчас пытался придать себе вид человека донельзя вымотанного, уставшего и не желающего ничего в этом мире, кроме как уснуть. Барнс в этом мире желал сейчас только Себастьяна.   
— Как ты, Баки? Что случилось?! — выпалил Себастьян.   
— Я прогулялся почти сотню миль по Аляске меньше чем за сутки и теперь хочу к тебе, — вздохнул Барнс. — Но сейчас мне надо рассказать, куда уронили самолет, потому что его еще стопудово не нашли. Принцесса, со мной все хорошо. Я даже почти не устал.   
— Но тебе надо прикинуться вымотанным до полусмерти и залечь спать на сутки, — посоветовал Себастьян. — А то сам понимаешь. Никто не пострадал?  
— Только маникюр Мари и объективы фотографа. Так что, думаю, я вернусь раньше, чем планировал, — мягко рассмеялся Барнс. — Мне хватило Аляски.   
— Я так за тебя перепугался! Авиакатастрофа — в ней даже Стив Роджерс не выживет.   
— Как ты, Себастьян? Я волновался, — тихо сказал Барнс.   
Он действительно волновался, потому что даже не мог представить, что переживал Себастьян все то время, которое Барнс почти спокойно и особо не напрягаясь преодолевал десятки миль, просто чтобы сказать, что с ним все в порядке, а не потому, что кого-то там было необходимо спасать, это было вторично.   
— Я… я уже в порядке, — сказал Себастьян. — За тебя очень волновался, котик. И Стив по квартире сутки метался, места найти не мог.   
— Вот придурок шерстяной, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Принцесса, я неубиваемый. И весь твой. Я тебе попозже позвоню, хорошо? Мне надо сказать, где искать несчастных. Надеюсь, Мари там замерзла и у нее на губе высыпала лихорадка.   
Себастьян рассмеялся.   
— Люблю тебя, котик. Отоспись после всего.   
Барнс попрощался и вошел в помещение полицейского участка. И принялся объяснять, что ему нужно, потому что представления не имел, куда ему еще податься. В итоге ожесточенных споров с полицией, которая ему почему-то не верила, Барнс картинно опустился на стул и сделал вид, что смертельно устал. Только после этого что-то закрутилось, завертелось, у него забрали карту с приблизительными координатами, а самого хотели вообще уложить в больничку, но Барнс отказался, сказав, что у них тут забронирован отель, и он просто поспит в своем номере.   
Оказавшись один спустя пару часов, Барнс набрал Себастьяна.   
— Котик? — произнес Себастьян. — Ты в порядке?  
— Теперь полностью. Скоро привезут страдальцев, теперь их найти довольно просто, у меня подробная карта, — заговорил Барнс. Он даже не принял душ, так и завалился на покрывало, только стянув ботинки. Он хотел слышать Себастьяна. — Принцесса, я так за тебя волновался. Я же знаю, какой ты впечатлительный. Успеваешь надумать всякой хуйни, которой и нет еще, и даже не предвидится.   
— Баки, авиакатастрофы — это серьезно. После автокатастрофы тебя соберут и ты восстановишься, но вот падение на землю с нескольких тысяч метров — это все, конец.   
— А ты уже раскатал губы стать молодым вдовцом? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Хрен ты от меня так просто отделаешься, принцесса.   
— Да я перепугался до трясучки, — обиделся Себастьян. — Все зло от морошки, вот!  
— Ну что ты, принцесса? — ласково спросил Барнс, поглаживая себя по животу, понимая, что больше возбужден, чем устал. — Я тебя так просто не оставлю, Себастьян, слышишь меня? К тебе я вернулся из другого мира, наплевав на смерть. Дважды. Думаешь, она меня в этом мире остановит?  
— Думаю, мы не будем этого проверять, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Вот не будем — и все, ты понял?  
— Конечно, не будем, — покорно согласился Барнс и тихо, почти интимно добавил. — Я так хочу тебя, принцесса.   
— Ты же сутки бегал по Аляске! Откуда там афродизиаки?  
— Я соскучился, я хочу к тебе, я за тебя волновался, и теперь я хочу тебя, потому что меня отпускает. А сутки по Аляске — это фигня. Русские меня круче гоняли. Тут я налегке пробежался. Скорее, даже, прошелся, — Барнс расстегнул штаны и скользнул рукой под белье, сжимая в руке напряженный член. — Принцесса… помоги мне почувствовать тебя рядом.   
— Ты, небось, хочешь, чтобы я сейчас расстегнул тебе ширинку, да? — подхватил игру Себастьян. — Встал перед тобой на колени и прихватил член губами прямо через белье? Какие на тебе сейчас трусы?  
— Черные, — простонал Барнс, живо представляя себе все это. — Те, которые тебе нравятся, их еще Стив сожрать пытался.   
— Я бы стащил их с тебя зубами, — пообещал Себастьян. — Вставил пробку тебе в зад и включил бы на максимум. И гладил бы тебя по яйцам, пока ты не взмолишься о большем.   
Барнс прижал телефон плечом к уху, задрал на себе футболку, сжимая сосок пальцами, а другой рукой сдавил до боли свой член, и застонал, представив себе все это. Каждое ощущение. А голос Себастьяна делал фантазию почти реальной.   
— Когда у тебя лопнет терпение, — вкрадчивым низким голосом продолжил Себастьян, — я оближу головку твоего члена. Она будет уже влажной, сочащейся. С кончика сорвется капля, и я поймаю ее языком.   
Словно наяву Барнс ощутил прикосновение нежного языка к своему члену, сжал его, задивигав рукой, ощущая, как не хватает заполненности в заднице.   
— Господи, принцесса… — сказать что-то более связное Барнс уже не мог, полностью погрузившись в фантазию, которая обволакивала, словно коконом, погружая, засасывая в себя.   
Нестерпимое желание разливалось по телу, так не хватало чужих рук и губ, которые можно было только представлять, и Барнс представлял, дроча себе.  
— Я проведу языком от яиц до уздечки и буду потирать уздечку языком, пока ты не начнешь стонать, мой котик…   
От этих слов Барнса выгнуло, он застонал в трубку, чуть не выронив ее, сжимая член у основания, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, хотя очень хотелось, но он желал еще послушать свою принцессу. Голос Себастьяна его завораживал, наполнял вожделением и негой.   
— Да… — простонал Барнс… — Еще....  
— Потом возьмусь рукой за твой восхитительный член, сожму его у основания и заберу в рот так глубоко, как только у меня получится. В мой влажный, скользкий, горячий рот.   
Барнс принялся дрочить себе, но понимал, что теперь уже просто так кончить не сможет.   
— Говори… — простонал он. — Говори, принцесса...  
— Я буду отсасывать тебе с хлюпаньем, мокро, а свободной рукой буду перебирать и потягивать твои яйца, как ты любишь, пока у тебя колени не задрожат.   
Всего пары движений хватило Барнсу, чтобы достичь пика и кончить с громким стоном, и плевал он на плохую звукоизоляцию. Он выгнулся, уляпываясь спермой почти полностью, выдохнул в трубку, а потом сцапал край покрывала и перевернулся на бок, укрываясь и закрывая глаза. Только сейчас, когда напряжение отпустило, а тело обволокла сладкая нега, он понял, что действительно вымотался.   
— Я люблю тебя, принцесса, — пробормотал Барнс, засыпая, но ему так хотелось слышать голос Себастьяна, что закончить разговор сам он не мог. — Поговори со мной еще чуть-чуть.   
— Спи спокойно, мой котик, — ответил Себастьян. — Отдыхай. Ты сегодня славно потрудился, мой хороший.   
— Угу, — согласился Барнс и провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений. Он даже не чувствовал, что подушка слишком жесткая, покрывало синтетическое, а засохшая сперма неприятно тянет кожу. Он спал и улыбался, потому что последнее, что осталось в его сознании, был голос Себастьяна.


	50. Chapter 50

— Мой котик, — Себастьян поцеловал мужа прямо в аэропорту. Он приехал встретить его с Аляски, хотя обычно не встречал. — Мой герой. Только не говори, что вы еще и фотосессию отсняли!  
— Отсняли, хер ли я бы столько там проторчал после такого забега, — Барнс обнял Себастьяна и прижался к нему, вдыхая его такой родной запах. — Фотограф сказал, что раз все живы и целы, не хер сачковать, ибо мы работать прилетели, а это так, приятное приключение. Как я соскучился!   
— А твоя ненавистница, как там ее — Мэри, Керри? — истериковала? — Себастьян растрепал Баки заплетенные в причудливую косу волосы.   
— Мари. Говорят, она обещала засудить всех, даже меня, только я не понял, за что, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
Мари удивила всех, потому что, когда все благодарили Барнса, а капитан воздушного судна еще и пообещал, что его в Фэрбенксе не забудут, она заявила, что засудит его за то, что он оставил ее в опасности, а обязан был взять с собой.   
— Ну пусть попробует, мы на нее Алью натравим, — пообещал Себастьян. — Поехали домой. Мама ждет нас вечером.   
— Мне бы голову помыть перед мамой, — посетовал Барнс. — А чего она нас сегодня ждет? Вроде ни даты никакой, ничего. Или ты ее моими приключениями на Аляске перепугал?  
— Ну… немножко. А еще они с Томасом хотят поздравить тебя с поступлением.   
— Поехали домой, будешь потом мне башку помогать сушить, — обрадовал Барнс Себастьяна, увлекая его к такси, потому что видел, что на них уже посматривают. Как же, звезда встречает своего самого обычного мужа.   
Только Барнс переступил порог квартиры, как Стив кинулся к нему с громким мявом и в пару секунд забрался по одежде на плечи, где устроился под косой и громко заурчал. А сам Барнс, не обращая внимания на кота, который уже получил все, что хотел, прижал к себе Себастьяна.   
— Принцесса, — Барнс гладил мужа по голове, прижимая к себе как самую великую драгоценность.   
Рюкзак сполз с плеча и упал к ногам, и Барнс задвинул его в угол. Ничего важного, кроме ноутбука, который ему привезли, там не лежало. Все самое важное было сейчас у него в объятиях.   
— Пойдем я тебя вымою, — сказал Себастьян. — От тебя странно пахнет.   
Барнс принялся раздеваться, и Стив, обиженно мявкнув, спрыгнул на пол и пошел сидеть и караулить Кайла на своей этажерке. Кайл благоразумно обходил кошачье сооружение стороной, что его все равно не спасало.   
Сунув одежду в корзину для белья, Барнс сел на бортик ванны и принялся расплетаться. Глянул на практически пустую банку своего шампуня и достал из шкафчика еще. Его волосы приходилось мыть не меньше чем половиной бутылки обычного шампуня, поэтому он покупал литровые и коробками, чтобы особо не заморачиваться, благо это счастье на него не каждый день обрушивалось.   
Себастьян тем временем снял рубашку и включил воду, добавив пены и отрегулировав температуру.   
— Давай, русалочка, — сказал он. — Пену добавить?  
Барнс кивнул и скользнул в ванну, вытаскивая волосы из-под задницы.   
Ему казалось, что он отошел от марш-броска по Аляске еще в тот вечер, когда дрочил под голос Себастьяна, потому что потом его не накрывало, пока они фотографировались. Правда, стали смотреть коллеги на него иначе, уверенные, что для них он совершил невозможное. Но что и посадка-падение, и марш-бросок его вымотали, Барнс понял только сейчас. Запоздалый откат от всего наступал только дома, только когда рядом был родной человек, который мог поддержать, понять, обнять и ни о чем не спрашивать.   
Барнс развалился в ванне и прикрыл глаза. Волосы облепили его, словно темный саван, прилипая к коже.   
Капитан считал его героем, чуть себя не положившим, коллеги, кроме Мари, вообще не верили, что работают с подобным самоотверженным человеком, а Барнс просто-напросто беспокоился, что Себастьян волнуется, не получая от него привычных сообщений о всякой фигне.   
Это Стив бы, живота своего не жалея, стал бы действительно спасать людей, а Барнс действовал только в своих интересах, а что под раздачу благих дел попали еще люди — так, простая случайность. Или Барнс очень хотел убедить себя в этом, потому что героем он себя совершенно не чувствовал.   
Умом он понимал, что почти сотню миль за сутки человек пройти может, только если не будет останавливаться, будет постоянно идти, идти и идти, и то ему понадобится больше времени. А он вот дошел. И хорошо, что никто не стал решать эту простую задачку по физике, высчитывая его скорость от пройденного расстояния и времени в пути.   
— Я в следующем году поеду на Аляску, — сообщил Барнс. — Или ты против?  
— Я не против, — Себастьян переключил воду на душ и принялся поливать Баки макушку. — Тебе же там нравится. Ты читал последние новости? Мэр Фэрбенкса собирается выдать тебе медаль за подвиг. У них, оказывается, не было никакой информации о том, где вас искать, и если бы ты не пришел в город, нашли бы вас в лучшем случае через неделю.   
— Вот только медали за подвиг мне и не хватало, — проворчал Барнс сквозь воду. — Кто-нибудь статью захочет написать, копаться начнет, как я шел, что я шел, и докопается до какой-нибудь херни. Мне же не придется на вручение ехать? Или придется?  
Барнс не очень понимал, зачем его награждать медалью за то, что он спасал и свою жизнь тоже. Но люди вообще странные. И действительно опасался, что кто-то закопается в его “подвиг” поглубже.   
— Узнаешь еще. Если придется — тебе напишут и поездку оплатят. Хотя, может, просто почтой медальку с грамотой пришлют.  
Себастьян взял шампунь и принялся намыливать Баки волосы. Баки долго подбирал для себя шампуни, пробовал даже ветеринарные, но в конце концов решил, что больше всего ему подходит канадский “Бурый”, из березовой смолы, с очень специфическим запахом. Но к этому запаху Себастьян давно привык. Зато не банальные коммерческие ароматы.   
Пока Себастьян намыливал ему корни, Барнс взял концы и принялся намыливать их. Его забавляло, когда Себастьян помогал ему мыть голову, он чувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, которого купает мама.   
По этому поводу Барнс похлопал по воде ладонями, развлекаясь и подставляясь под ласковые ладони Себастьяна.   
— Рассказывай, чем маму напугал, и как вообще сам узнал, — потребовал Барнс, когда волосы были намылены достаточно тщательно, чтобы шампунь с них можно было смывать. Это было отдельной песней, потому что промыть их была целая эпопея.   
Себастьян скинул с полки в ванну своего голубого кита и милитари-уточку Баки и начал смывать с Баки пену.  
— Ну как узнал? Ты мне смсок не прислал, а ты, когда уезжаешь, всегда засыпаешь меня смсками. Телефон у тебя неубиваемый, я забеспокоился. К обеду пошел смотреть местные новости, узнал, что самолет со съемочной группой пропал, и понял, что это твой. А тут как раз мама позвонила. Я и ляпнул. Она меня минут пятнадцать успокаивала.   
Барнс принялся играть с резиновыми жителями ванной, пока Себастьян тщательно промывал ему волосы.   
— Принцесса, вот я вроде взрослый мужик, мне уже за сотню, у меня есть муж, кот, но при этом у меня есть пижама с сонным милым медведем, я радостно играю с резиновыми игрушками, пока ты меня моешь, и до ужаса боюсь твою маму, — философски сказал Барнс, потому что его устраивала и пижама, он ее сам выбирал, и игрушки в ванной его радовали. А Капитан Америка для него был не подростковый кумир комиксов и фильмов, а реальный человек, на которого хотели бы равняться и многие взрослые.   
— О, ты меня навел на мысль о рождественском подарке! — радостно сообщил Себастьян. — Но что это будет, я тебе не скажу.   
— А я не знаю, что тебе подарить, — сокрушенно опустил голову Барнс. — Знаешь, вот вроде бы, когда сказали, что дарить, так вроде даже и проще, но исчезает элемент сюрприза. Просто подарок должен быть или символичным, или приятной безделицей, или чем-то очень желанным.  
— До Рождества еще полгода, успеешь придумать, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Наклонись вперед, я затылок промою.   
Потом они в четыре руки и два полотенца вытирали волосы Барнса и два часа сушили в два фена. Барнс, правда, не любил сушить волосы феном, но вот в таких случаях, как поездка к маме Себастьяна, приходилось.  
Одевшись и причесавшись, Барнс глянул на себя в зеркало. Как обычно после мытья, сколько ни укладывай, мелкие волоски кучерявились и стояли дыбом, делая его похожим на большой темный одуванчик.  
— Я готов, — вздохнул Барнс в попытке пригладить волосы.  
— Не морочься, — Себастьян погладил его по голове. — Ты не на съемках, а там твои волосы — забота стилиста. Косу тебе заплести?  
— Не хочу, находился с косой. Ирэн от меня не отлипала, — Барнс взял свою ленту и завязал волосы ею в районе лопаток, заправив за уши более короткие прядки. — На машине или на такси?   
Барнс подхватил пакет с выданными ему учебниками, которые нынче собирался вернуть. Он поступил, и больше они ему были не нужны, хотя и очень помогли.  
— На машине. И заедем в “Миорицу”, купим маме румынскую коврижку.   
Со всеми заездами и сборами они подъехали к дому Жоржетты через полтора часа. Барнс поцеловал Себастьяна в машине, нежно ухватив за подбородок.  
— Я очень волнуюсь, встречаясь с твоей мамой, — сказал он ему в губы. — Поэтому говори сейчас, что ты задумал. Или она.  
— Котик, это у тебя атавизмы, — уверенно заявил Себастьян. — Ничего мы не задумали.   
— Чтобы убедиться, что я живой, твоя мама могла просто позвонить и попросить поговорить со мной, — заявил Барнс, поправляя рубашку с короткими рукавами. — Ладно, пошли, любовь моя. Я готов.   
— Ты не предполагаешь, что она могла просто по нам соскучиться? — спросил Себастьян и поднялся на крыльцо.   
— Она ко мне слишком хорошо относится, — посетовал Барнс.   
На его взгляд мама, которая знала, что сын скрывал от нее мужика пять лет, должна была бы очень настороженно к этому мужику относится, тем более что до этого сын предпочитал девушек.   
Жоржетта распахнула дверь.  
— О, мои дорогие, — радостно улыбнулась она и обняла Себастьяна. Целовать не стала, чтобы не смазать помаду. — Джеймс, здравствуй. Какой-то ты усталый. Проходите, проходите скорее.   
— Здравствуйте, Жоржетта, — поприветствовал маму Себастьяна Барнс, проходя за ними в дом. — Просто десять часов полета с пересадкой… Все в порядке, не стоит волноваться.  
— Ох, милый, ну что же вы мне не сказали? — всплеснула руками Жоржетта.   
— Мама, вот коврижка, которую ты любишь. В Квинсе открылась румынская лавочка, “Миорица”.  
— О, а ты помнишь, в честь чего она названа? Помнишь, я тебе на ночь читала “Андриеша”, когда ты был маленький? Ты еще так смеялся над Пэкалэ.   
— Не помню, — Себастьян улыбнулся, качая головой.   
Жоржетта принюхалась к коробке с коврижкой.  
— Какой аромат! Томас, иди к нам, мальчики приехали.   
Барнс подумал о том, что так тепло, помимо его родной мамы, к нему относилась Сара, мама Стива. Теперь вот Жоржетта, мама его мужа. Возможно, его мама так же тепло относилась бы к Себастьяну, если бы вообще смогла принять, что ее сын живет с мужчиной. Отец бы точно не смог бы, наверное, судьба распорядилась правильно, разделив их во времени, оставив им светлую память о сыне-герое. Барнс тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.   
Они прошли в дом, снова устроились в гостиной на диване, как и в прошлый раз на День благодарения, и Барнс протянул Томасу пакет с учебниками.   
— Спасибо. Мне очень помогло, — сказал он.   
— Ты поступил? — требовательно спросил Томас.   
— Да, — просто кивнул Барнс, — поступил. Туда, куда хотел, и на тот факультет, на который хотел. Книги очень помогли.   
— Отлично, отлично! — Томас похлопал Баки по плечу и забрал книги. — Учиться никогда не поздно, я всегда это говорю.   
— Кофе? — спросила Жоржетта. — Милый, я помню, тебе без сахара и много сливок. Хорошо быть молодым и не бояться атеросклероза. Джеймс, а тебе?  
— А я вообще ничего не боюсь, поэтому мне и сливки, и побольше сахара, — озвучил свои пожелания по кофе Барнс.   
— За твое поступление надо выпить! — заявил Томас. — Ежевичного или бузинного? Себ, тебе не налью, тебе машину обратно вести.   
Жоржетта ушла готовить кофе.   
— Ежевичного, — согласился Барнс. — Не думал, что у меня с первого раза получится. Прикинул, что если не поступлю, то буду уже разбираться, по чему не дотягиваю. Но учебники очень пригодились. Особенно по истории. Я, оказывается, знал ее очень-очень плохо. А сейчас вполне себе имею представление о том, что происходило и в двадцатом веке, и в более ранние периоды.   
— Ну и отлично, — Томас достал бутылку и бокалы, налил себе, Баки и Жоржетте. — Но ты же понимаешь, что поступить — это даже не полдела? Сессия каждые полгода, учиться придется так же, как ты готовился к тестам. Куча умных людей расслабляется после поступления и заваливает первую же сессию.  
— Я ни одной не завалил, — заметил Себастьян и взял у матери поднос с чашками.   
— Потому что ты умница, — улыбнулась Жоржетта.   
— Думаю, я справлюсь, как-то же я выучил те языки, переводами с которых занимаюсь, — пожал плечами Барнс. Он был суперсолдатом с повышенной обучаемостью и феноменальной памятью, так что Барнс был уверен, что справится с учебой. Вот только аргументировать свою уверенность кому-то, кто не Себастьян, он не смог бы при всем желании.   
Барнс взял бокал в руки, почему-то вспомнив, как напился первый раз за последние лет восемьдесят, если не больше. Было и забавно, и грустно.  
— Ну, Джеймс, расскажешь нам о своих приключениях на Аляске? — спросил Томас, устраиваясь в кресле напротив Баки.  
— Себастьян так беспокоился, — добавила Жоржетта.   
— Ну… У меня армейская подготовка, я служил, потом был наемником, — не зная, что именно рассказать, заговорил Барнс. — Пилот сказал, что искать не начнут до следующего полудня, а сколько будут искать, вообще неизвестно. А я беспокоился, что Себастьян будет волноваться, если искать будут долго. И решил, что все равно дойду быстрее, чем нас найдут. Вот и дошел.   
— Джеймс очень специфически заботится о ближних, — объяснил Себастьян. — Если бы не он, их искали бы не меньше недели, а у них еды с собой было на два дня.  
— Я после съемок собирался отдохнуть там дня четыре, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по колену в благодарность за объяснение. — Но после этого марш-броска как-то расхотелось. Насмотрелся я на Аляску. Может быть, в следующем году. Я дошел когда, сразу Себастьяну написал, чтобы он не волновался. А потом не смог уснуть, пока не услышал его. Себастьян говорит, мне медаль хотят дать.   
— Мэр Фэрбенкса объявил об этом публично, — подтвердил Себастьян. — Камилла следит за новостями.  
— Потрясающе! — восхитилась Жоржетта.   
— Потрясающе то, что я, виновник, так сказать, торжества, знать ни о чем не знаю, а Себастьян, который даже не знает, где этот Фэрбенкс находится, в курсе, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Я слежу за твоими делами.  
— Джеймс, а тебе не было страшно? Один, без оружия, в совершенно дикой местности? — спросила Жоржетта. — Там же белые медведи, полярные волки. Они так опасны!  
— Белые медведи живут гораздо севернее, полярные волки не живут в горах, а я шел через горы, — объяснил Барнс. — Тем более, у меня было целых два ножа. Так что безоружным я не был. А вообще у меня, пока я наемничал, было много заданий на севере в одиночку. Я привычный.   
— На севере? — заинтересовался Томас. — Небось сплошь секретные? Без срока давности?  
— Не думаю, что вам будет интересно даже то, что я могу рассказать, — аккуратно решил слить тему Барнс. — Но да, вообще-то все секретно.  
— Парни, а какие у вас стратегические планы? — спросил Томас. — Ну Себастьян понятно, он будет сниматься, пока его будут снимать. А ты, Джеймс?  
— Я пока перевожу и рассказываю про оружие. Выучусь — начну про него писать, — прикинул свои планы на будущее Барнс. — Тоже буду сниматься, пока будут снимать. Хочу съездить на Северный полюс, но Себастьян со мной ехать не хочет. А вообще… Хочу просто быть с Себастьяном.   
Себастьян посмотрел на понимающе улыбнувшуюся маму, взявшую Томаса за руку, и смутился.   
Барнс бы тоже с удовольствием бы взял Себастьяна за руку, да что там за руку, он бы посадил его к себе на колени и обнял, прижал бы к себе и не отпускал ни на минуту, но почему-то, легко обнимая и целуя его при совершенно посторонних людях, при его маме с отчимом Барнс стеснялся проявлять свои истинные чувства к Себастьяну. Хотя он был уверен, что Жоржетта видит, насколько он любит ее сына.   
— Мальчики, а детей вы не планируете? — вдруг спросила Жоржетта. — Знаю, вопрос совершенно бестактный...  
Барнс подозревал, что этот вопрос прозвучит, только не знал, когда. И Себастьян тоже говорил о детях, Барнс даже проверился, он был стерилен. Поэтому планировать что-то мог только Себастьян, и они вроде бы решили, что позже, когда он закончит учебу, когда они смогут позволить себе квартиру побольше. В общем, не сейчас, совсем не сейчас, но что ответить Жоржетте, Барнс не знал. Потому что серьезно они ещё на тему детей не говорили, только обсуждали возможность их появления.  
Барнсу совершенно не хотелось отвечать на вопрос Жоржетты, поэтому он, не стесняясь, сжал колено Себастьяна и заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Мы планируем детей? — вскинул он брови.  
— Точно не пока Джеймс учится, — покачал головой Себастьян. — Мы думали об этом, но ничего пока не планируем предпринимать.   
— Не тяните слишком уж сильно, — посоветовала Жоржетта. — А то в школе вас будут принимать за дедушек, а не за отцов. Была у меня в классе девочка, болгарка, и почти до конца школы я принимала ее родителей за дедушку и бабушку — настолько они были старше. А потом ее отец умер, ну возраст, сам понимаешь, и девочка осталась со старушкой-матерью. Это печально.   
— Лет через пять, — уверенно сказал Барнс, понимая, что дети у них будут, Себастьян не откажет маме, которая хочет внуков, да и он сам хотел детей. А вот насколько Барнс хотел детей, он не знал, потому что никогда не думал об этом, но если так случится, что ребенок у него будет, Барнс хотел бы девочку. — Думаю, и через пять лет Себастьян будет все так же очарователен.  
— Главное, — уверенно сказал Томас, — чтобы вы оба были здоровы.


	51. Эпилог

Барнс сидел на старом диване в новой гостиной их новой квартиры и писал диплом, а вокруг него сновали люди из службы перевозок, таская коробки и элементы мебели. Он не обращал внимания на них, а они на него.  
Они наконец-то переехали. Оба оказались такими дотошными, что новую квартиру, в которой хватило бы место и ребенку, выбирали полгода, пару раз даже чуть не поругались, потому что то окна выходили не на ту сторону света, то плохой вид из окна, то слишком дорого, то подозрительно дёшево. И это не говоря уже о том, что Барнс исследовал каждую предложенную им квартиру, словно пытался доказать, что в ней убили кого-то. Барнс умудрялся просто профессионально выбешивать риэлторов, предоставляя Себастьяну сглаживать острые углы. Он, конечно, потом извинялся, но только дома и только перед Себастьяном.  
И вот они получили, что хотели, на квартал ближе к парку, с хорошей школой в шаговой доступности и прочими прелестями, такими, как новые соседи, некоторым из которых было до жути интересно, что это за пара мужиков въезжает в жилище для семьи с детьми.  
Себастьян пообещал, что и яйцеклетку, и суррогатную мать они будут выбирать вместе, когда Барнс допишет свой диплом, и у него появится больше свободного времени, на что Барнс попросил Себастьяна наметить список кандидатур, чтобы не слишком сильно затягивать процесс.   
И сейчас он стучал по клавиатуре, набирая текст, но думал совершенно о другом. О том, что, если повезёт, он закончит через пару дней, что переезд сильно тормознул процесс, что ужинать они сегодня будут в ресторане, а не дома, как хотел Барнс. Что нужно проверить всех соседей, а потом ещё и познакомиться. О том, что его и принцессу ждёт масса дел. И о том, что размеренная жизнь как-то внезапно понеслась галопом, и нужно было срочно приспосабливаться.  
А ещё Барнс вспомнил, что он не дописал статью для журнала “Оружие и оружие”, а дедлайн послезавтра, и он снова не будет спать.  
Как только он начал писать для оружейных журналов, Барнс сразу перестал спать больше четырех часов в сутки, потому что от переводов он отказаться не смог.   
Мимо прошел грузчик, спросил, куда поставить коробку с его портретами, и Барнс чуть не предложил выбросить их к чертям, потому что не понимал, на кой черт Себастьян все увешал не своими, а его фотками. Вернее, профессионально снятыми портретами, на которых, да, он был хорош. Да и его карьера модели пошла в гору, съемок было много, и платили за них хорошо, Барнс был востребован. Это и позволило им обзавестись новой квартирой в два раза больше предыдущей, потому что Барнс наотрез отказался вкладывать меньше, чем Себастьян. Который должен был скоро приехать с тренировки и забрать Барнса из этого вертепа обедать, потому что сам Барнс со своим дипломом забывал и про сон, и про еду.  
Себастьян приехал после полудня. Кинул в прихожей спортивную сумку, обменялся парой слов с Камиллой, которая по-прежнему оставалась его ассистенткой, и нашел в гостиной Баки.  
— Котик, — сказал он. — Не пойти ли нам обедать? Тут рядом интересный ресторанчик есть, обещают голландскую кухню. Снаружи такая погода, что голландцы — самое то.   
— Мне страниц десять осталось, — непонятно, то ли расстроенно, то ли обречённо сказал Барнс. — Ну может двадцать… Так что… Может ты без меня пообедаешь?  
Даже зная, что Себастьян придет и потащить его есть, Барнс пытался остаться с дипломом, потому что хотел его закончить. Потому что, как только он закончит, они будут выбирать суррогатную мать. Странно это было для Барнса, который никогда не хотел детей, так радоваться, что ребенок у них все же будет.  
— Котик, пойдем. После обеда закончишь. Как раз Камилла раскидает по местам шмотье. Кстати, отличная идея с переездом получилась, столько хлама выкинули.   
Стив прошел мимо них, настороженно поводя усами и аккуратно ставя лапы.   
— Ладно, уговорил, — Барнс закрыл ноут и привычно пихнул его под диван и ласково спросил у Стива: — Что, тварюка шерстяная, не с чем тебе играть?  
Наплевав на всех грузчиков мира, Барнс обнял Себастьяна, целуя. Для него не было никого дороже и роднее, хотя они были вместе уже одиннадцать лет и в этом году отметят шестую годовщину свадьбы. А через год, или даже меньше, у них будет ребенок. Эта мысль будоражила до такой степени, что Барнс уже купил с десяток книг про младенцев, материнство, уход и просто какую-то чушь.  
— Да, переезд — прекрасная идея. Только почему ты не выкинул ту тучу фоток? Ты снова собираешься все ими завешать?  
Барнс спокойно относился к своим фотографиям, постоянно забывая, что это работа не его одного, но, как минимум, двоих, просто потому, что исходники есть, и всегда можно распечатать ещё.  
— Собираюсь, — довольно сказал Себастьян. — У нас тут и стен побольше. Ты же не выкидываешь статуэтки Оскара, и двери ими не подпираешь, как Шер, а аккуратно ставишь на стеллаж.  
Барнс хотел возмутиться, что Оскара ещё пойди получи, а фоток с ним, даже хороших, Себастьян сам может нащелкать сотню, но не стал, понимая, что бесполезно.  
— Меня Лариса позвала в гости и посниматься, — вспомнил Барнс. — У нее какой-то проект, выставка будет, она говорит, что я ей идеально подхожу.  
— Ну так просто отлично! — обрадовался Себастьян. — Доказательство того, что ты крут как профи. Я, признаться, даже не ожидал. Пойдем обедать, я есть хочу.   
— Пойдем-пойдем, — согласился Барнс, обуваясь. — Чего это ты не ожидал? Что твой муж преуспеет на модельном поприще?  
— Ну да. В этом бизнесе много званных, но мало избранных — слышал о таком? А у тебя постоянные контракты с несколькими брэндами, ты лицо “Кечуа” и “Диких гор”. Это очень круто.   
— Просто я на тебя похож, а ты очень красивый, — Барнс погладил Себастьяна по голове, пройдясь ладонью по шее и ниже, сжав крепкую ягодицу.  
На самом деле Барнс был уверен, что не будь он мужем своей принцессы, ничего интересного ему бы не светило. А так он просто выехал на имени мужа. Хотя никакое имя Себастьяна бы не помогло, не старайся он сам.  
— Ну так я тоже снимаюсь в рекламе, просто в другой. Деловые костюмы, одежда от домов высокой мужской моды и так далее. Для твоей профессиональной ниши я слишком мягкий, а ты для моей слишком суров. Ну пойдем уже!  
В ресторане Себастьян набрал себе мясных закусок и ребрышек на гриле в кисло-сладком соусе. Он давно перестал осторожничать с диетами, избегая только избытка углеводов, потому что успел убедиться: на его здоровье все это не влияет.   
Барнс, как обычно, заказал себе треть меню, посмотрел в изумленные глаза официанта и добавил в заказ шоколадный десерт. Официант ушел, явно признав известного актера и его мужа. Благодаря Себастьяну, а может и не только ему, Барнса тоже иногда узнавали на улицах.   
— Ты подготовил список кандидаток в суррогатные матери? — спросил Барнс, когда принесли салат.   
— Да, мне прислали список. И фото доноров яйцеклеток. Закончишь с дипломом и посмотрим. Мне хочется, чтобы донор была похожа на нас — серые глаза, каштановые волосы, все такое.   
— Я прошелся по принципам и признакам наследования, — сообщил Барнс. Он всегда подходил к проблеме с разных концов и очень основательно. — Это все равно не убережет нас от голубоглазых блондинов. Зато и кареглазых детей у нас точно не будет. Я больше беспокоюсь за наследственность. Там же перечислены все возможные заболевания? Мы же не сможем в ребенка вливать сыворотку, как в тебя. Да вообще никак не сможем.   
Барнс прожевал лист салата, о чем-то задумавшись, но продолжил.   
— Да, я с тобой согласен, пусть будет похожа на нас. Только нужна красивая, — он вздохнул. — Или умная. Не знаю, тут сложно предсказать, как распределятся гены, а генная инженерия этого времени не способна создать идеальный набор генов по заказу родителей. А жаль. Было бы здорово.   
— Доноров проверяют на генетические заболевания, — заверил Себастьян. — Об этом можно не беспокоиться. И ямочка на подбородке — доминантный признак, — подмигнул он. — А вот светлые волосы как раз рецессивный.   
— Если у тебя и у нее в роду были светловолосые, то два рецессивных признака могут сойтись, и вот… — развел руками Барнс. — Я же говорил, что я читал. А вообще, мне не важно, какого цвета будут глаза и волосы у малыша, если он будет твой.   
Барнс никак не мог даже для себя сказать “наш”, потому что его участие в процессе было исключительно материальным, и это сбивало с толку. Словно, как Стив или Кайл, они не были общими, хотя и жили все вместе. И даже понимая, что ребенок — это не домашнее животное, Барнс все равно никак не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что это будет и его ребенок тоже.   
— Наш он будет, Баки, наш. И нет, у меня в роду нет блондинов. Я, знаешь ли, не из колена давидова.   
— Знаешь, я вроде и понимаю, что наш, а все равно… Ну, твой… Не знаю. Это сложно как-то все, — Барнс закрылся стаканом с соком. — Для меня это странно. До сих пор странно, что можно вот так вот выбрать не мать, а женщину, от которой будет ребенок. И женщину, которая его родит, и это будут разные женщины. Жаль, что я тоже не могу быть отцом. Может быть, через пару лет второго бы…   
У Барнса не было еще ни одного ребенка, которого он даже своим называл через пень-колоду, а он уже думал о втором.   
— Я плохо помню сестричек, — вдруг заговорил Барнс о прошлом, о котором старался не говорить. — Но помню, что каждая из них, когда была совсем маленькая, истошно орала, не давая мне спать.   
— У нас будет отдельная детская и две няни, — напомнил Себастьян.   
— Но мы же сами что-то будем делать, или свалим все на нянь? — Барнс не очень представлял себе, как растить ребенка с няней, да ещё и с круглосуточной, как он понимал.  
— Будем, — согласился Себастьян. — Но согласись, что ситуации бывают разные. И ты, и я часто в отъезде. У тебя хоть сестры были, пусть и сто лет назад, а я вообще не представляю, с какого конца к младенцу подходить. Нет, у меня была роль молодого отца с младенцем, но, во-первых, съемки — это не жизнь, во-вторых, это было давно, и в третьих, там ребенку было уже три месяца.   
— А ты хочешь мальчика или девочку? — спросил Барнс. — Я хочу девочку. Не знаю, почему. Ты уже как-то говорил, что я хочу принцессу с гранатометом, я помню. Да, наверное так. А может быть, потому, что девочки более нежные и милые существа, нуждающиеся в защите. А еще, знаешь… Я так люблю тебя, что боюсь, вдруг я не смогу любить ребенка, не так же, а вообще любить? Вдруг я буду ревновать?   
Эта мысль пришла в голову Барнса не так давно и он ее еще не высказывал Себастьяну, потому что даже сам для себя не хотел озвучивать, но время пришло. Диплом он практически дописал, нужно было поговорить обо всем до того, как ребенок в их семье появится.   
— Я… мне, в общем, все равно, мальчик будет или девочка. Это же нельзя спрогнозировать, — сказал Себастьян. — Кого ревновать? Няню к младенцу? И… ты не причинишь малышу зла и будешь о нем заботиться, это я точно знаю. Думаешь, я способен вот так, ни с того ни с сего, всем сердцем полюбить ребенка? У женщин этот процесс поддерживается гормонами, а нам, мужчинам, приходится принимать сначала разумом, а потом уже сердцем, котик.   
Барнс вздохнул и погладил Себастьяна по руке, получив неодобрительный взгляд какой-то женщины за соседним столиком. Но Барнс заметил, что неодобрительных взглядов на них с каждым годом было все меньше. Толерантность и законодательное преследование несогласных сделали свое дело, и теперь однополые пары был более обыденны, чем раньше. Но все равно находились люди, которым претило такое развитие событий.   
Барнс приторно улыбнулся женщине, почти оскалился, и та тут же отвела взгляд.   
— Наверное, я просто боюсь, принцесса, — признался Барнс. — Я прочитал пару книжек про младенцев, с десяток статей, но знаешь, мне это не стало казаться проще и понятнее.   
— Ты практик, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Пока ты не дашь бутылочку сам в первый раз и не поменяешь подгузник, не встанешь ночью к орущему малышу, для тебя все, связанное с детьми, будет Терра Инкогнита. Зато потом ты сможешь делать обзоры на вещи для ухода за младенцами. — И Себастьян подмигнул.   
— Вряд ли я буду делать обзоры на вещи для младенцев, — не согласился Барнс. — Но да, ты, наверное, прав. Я — практик. Нам нужны курсы. Перед тем, как у нас появится ребенок, мы должны точно знать и уметь все, что нам может понадобится, и не по книжкам. Я сегодня допишу диплом и с завтрашнего дня мы можем начать все то, что запланировали.   
И Барнс взяла за третий стейк.   
— Значит, так и сделаем, — согласился Себастьян и обглодал последнее ребрышко. — Я уверен, есть даже курсы для однополых мужских пар. Это же Нью-Йорк.   
— Вот только если донорство и суррогатное материнство секретно, то как только мы окажемся на таких курсах, интернет взорвется предположениями, когда и от кого у тебя будет ребенок, — спрогнозировал возможную отдачу от походов на курсы Барнс. — И еще надо внести в контракт пункт, чтобы суррогатная мать даже имена наши забыла после того, как выносит ребенка. И все равно будут ходить слухи о том, что я позволил тебе кого-то трахнуть.   
— Окстись, какие слухи! — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Если человек моего уровня известности “кого-то трахнул”, ребенок остается с матерью и платятся алименты, без вариантов. А ребенок у гей-пары, да еще такой, как наша — это всегда донорство и суррогатная мать. Феминистки нас порвут, конечно, — задумчиво добавил он.   
— А что не так с нашей парой, что кто-то из нас не мог кого-то трахнуть ради ребенка? — не понял Барнс.   
Даже спустя столько лет он оставался высокообучаемым суперсолдатом, оружием, если надо, просто затянутым в красочный чехол в ромашку и пацифики, но иногда не понимал простых вещей, потому что мир шоу-бизнеса все равно для него оставался загадочным.   
— Вдруг мы захотели полной естественности? Или это вообще я кого-то трахнул? — последнее было бы счастливым открытием для любого репортера.  
— У нас нет репутации естественников, котик, — объяснил Себастьян, принимаясь за десерт. — А у меня — подкаблучника. За нами довольно пристально следят и, кстати, разочарованы тем, что мы — не источник скандалов.   
Он принялся за десерт — овощное суфле с васаби.   
— Помню я, год назад развязался скандал, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Помнишь, когда у меня были съемки во Флориде? Я был мил с официанткой, а она, когда я уходил, решила на меня повеситься и подругу подговорила это снять?  
История была не сильно веселая, потому что Барнс тогда расценил действия девушки как нападение, и просто скрутил ее, что на камеру, благо, не попало, потому что подруга побежала выручать свою товарку.   
— Ну, это не скандал — так, скандальчик. — Себастьян доел и взялся за телефон. — Давай я пока поищу курсы для будущих пап.   
— Поищи. На нас ведь никогда не перестанут странно смотреть, да? — спросил Барнс. — Мужики, верны друг другу до опизденения, женаты, теперь еще и ребенка заводим. Мне кажется, что многих бесит то, что у нас все хорошо. Иногда кажется, что люди хотят разрушить наше мирное счастье из зависти.   
— Завистников много, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Не стоит обращать на них внимания. Только мы знаем друг друга изнутри. И, кстати, Стив погрыз мой любимый галстук.   
— А зачем ты его раскидываешь непонятно где? — тут же заступился за питомца Барнс. — Я же не жалуюсь, когда Кайл ест что-то мое любимое.   
— Он его из коробки с галстуками при упаковке вытянул и погрыз, — пожаловался Себастьян. — А Кайл давно не грызет ничего, у него зубов-то почти не осталось. Чувствую, скоро останусь без собаки.   
— Возьмешь новую? — спросил Барнс, успокаивающе погладив Себастьяна по руке. Кайл был уже стар и не такой забавный и активный, как раньше. Уже не носился за мячиком, а чинно прогуливался рядом, и Барнс понимал, что Кайлу осталось не так много, но не говорил об этом с Себастьяном, не хотел его расстраивать.   
— Пока не знаю. С одной стороны, детям полезны животные в доме, с другой… нет, не знаю. О, смотри, курсы “Умный папа”, строго для мужчин. И отзывы отличные.   
— Позвони туда, спроси, что к чему, — предложил Барнс.   
Он думал о том, чтобы подарить собаку, когда Кайл умрет, но решил, что если это произойдет в периоде, когда у них будет младенец, то время не лучшее, а потом Себастьян и сам решит, хочет ли он вообще собаку. Или, может быть, они заведут еще одного кота. Хотя Барнс понимал, что коты не для Себастьяна. По всему выходило, что его муж сам разберется, будет ли заводить себе живность, или нет.   
— Если у них есть индивидуальные, а не групповые курсы, я предпочту индивидуальные, — сразу сказал Барнс. — Хотя пообщаться с людьми своего пола, у которых тоже скоро будет ребенок, может быть полезно. Мы же будем общаться с суррогатной матерью? Присутствовать при плановых УЗИ, и вообще? Я не говорю — дружить. Нет. Но на деловом уровне. Все-таки это же будет наш ребенок, а она только инкубатор. Я имею право знать, что она не пьет, хорошо питается и вовремя ложится спать. Еще было бы неплохо, если бы она делала зарядку, потому что это в принципе полезно…   
Барнс посмотрел на Себастьяна, оторвавшись от тарелки с шоколадным десертом.   
— Я еще не читал юридическую часть про суррогатное материнство, — признался он.   
— А ты почитай, там это все расписано, — посоветовал Себастьян. — Снимки с УЗИ нам в любом случае пришлют, правила ведения беременности там указаны, здоровый образ жизни и вот это вот все. Но феминистки нас сожрут, — снова вздохнул он.   
— Феминистки — дуры! — категорично и довольно громко, от избытка чувств, заявил Барнс.   
— Они во многом правы, — возразил Себастьян. — Но радикальное крыло… Впрочем, любые радикалы неадекватны.   
Он посмотрел на пустую тарелку Баки и попросил счет.   
— Ну да, ЩИТ с Гидрой тоже были двумя радикальными фракциями, — тут же нашел аналогию Барнс. — Надо будет спросить у Стива, что у них там сейчас творится. Но феминистки… Мужики что-то не спешат бороться за свои права, почему вдруг? И вообще, чем плохо суррогатное материнство с точки зрения феминизма? Не только гей-пары пользуются этим, изначально это придумали для женщин, неспособных самостоятельно выносить плод. Или я что-то неправильно понял?  
— Ну, радикальные феминистки считают, что суррогатное материнство — самая гнусная эксплуатация женского тела, какую только можно представить, — сухо сказал Себастьян. — Хуже проституции. Котик, давай оставим тему. Еще успеем поотбиваться от неадекватов.   
— Нихуя они не знают о гнусной эксплуатации, — припечатал Барнс, и спорить с ним было бы бесполезно, если бы кто-то, кроме Себастьяна, знал о том, что кто он такой на самом деле. — Так что прости, принцесса, я не понимаю. Но доебывать тебя больше не буду.   
— Пригласим Гарри и Андреа на новоселье? — спросил Себастьян.   
— Конечно, — обрадовался Барнс, — они будут рады. Андреа пикули привезет. Лучше бы она печенье шоколадное печь научилась, но пикули тоже хорошо. А когда ты хочешь устроить? Через сколько после той вечности, пока мы все обустроим? И, кстати, маму с Томасом и Андреа с Гарри надо разделить, мне кажется.   
— Надо, — согласился Себастьян. — Но мама и не приедет, она в последнее время плохо себя чувствует. Моих друзей тоже надо отдельно.  
Он оставил чаевые и поднялся.  
— Пойдем домой, котик. Работы там невпроворот.   
— Ага, еще и диплом дописывать, — согласился Барнс.

 

Дома они еще не один день разбирали коробки, обустраиваясь в новой квартире, которая, казалось, спала в ожидании маленького чуда.   
Барнс закончил диплом, и они с Себастьяном еще месяц выбирали суррогатную мать и донора яйцеклетки, потому что Барнс постоянно находил, за что зацепиться.   
Индивидуальных курсов для молодых отцов не нашлось, и они слушали небольшой курс лекций и проходили практические занятия вместе с другими такими же ничего не знающими мужчинами.   
Барнс запретил заранее обставлять детскую, откуда-то считая это плохой приметой, и комната пустовала. Только Стив почему-то облюбовал помещение и подолгу сидел там в пустой коробке, которую сам приволок.   
Барнс волновался все время, которое проходила операция по вживлению оплодотворенной яйцеклетки, словно от него что-то зависело, а потом только Себастьян смог его успокоить, чтобы он не интересовался состоянием суррогатной матери каждый день.   
А потом было первое УЗИ… Которое показало двойню.

The End


End file.
